Envol
by Yukomin
Summary: Dans un monde moderne où dragons et humains cohabitent, il existe une légende. Un héros des anciens temps est sensé revenir pour combattre une menace. Peu de gens y croient. Mais quand ILS apparaissent, le héros est attendu. Seule question : la légende est-elle vraie?
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonsoir! Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les précédentes. Avant de vous laisser lire, voici quelques petites informations :**

 **\- 3 chapitres seront publiés par semaine, les lundis, mercredis et vendredis.**

 **\- Si je ne peux publier un chapitre, je vous préviendrais si cela est possible. Sinon, je publierais dès que possible.**

 **\- Je répondrais à tous les reviews. Pour les utilisateurs enregistrés, je répondrais en messagerie privée. Pour les autres, je répondrais en note d'auteur sur le chapitre suivant. J'encourage cependant les utilisateurs non-enregistrés à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse leur répondre plus efficacement.**

 **\- J'écris mes chapitres le jour même de leur publication, alors il peut arriver qu'ils sortent assez tard car l'inspiration me vient souvent le soir.**

 **\- Je ne relis jamais directement après avoir écrit, donc il risque d'y avoir quelques fautes.**

 **- Dragons ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages.**

 **\- Cette fic peut-être considérée comme une suite à ma précédente fic, Midgard contre Niflheim, et plus particulièrement au chapitre spécial 02 mais il n'est pas indispensable de l'avoir lu afin de comprendre.**

 **\- Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser. J'y répondrais si cela ne dévoile pas la suite de la fic.**

 **\- Dernier point, on m'a dit que je suis sadique. Ne soyez donc pas surpris quand je couperais les chapitres sur des moments clés!^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ces annonces assez rébarbatives et merci de donner une chance à cette fic. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Mais je ne veux pas y aller!

\- C'est trop tard, tu es déjà inscrit.

\- Et qui m'a inscrit?

\- Ta mère.

\- Qu-quoi?! Et tu l'as laissé faire?!

\- Fiston, quand ta mère est décidée, il n'y a rien au monde qui puisse lui faire changer d'avis. Et puis, je n'avais aucune objection, je voulais t'y envoyer depuis des années.

\- Et comme je te l'ai déjà répété des milliers de fois, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller là-bas!

\- Pourquoi? C'est une excellente occasion de renouer avec tes racines. Et tu ne seras pas seul, il y a plein d'autres jeunes qui seront présents!

\- Quelle joie, ils vont m'adorer, je le sens déjà.

\- Tu vois, tu commences à apprécier!

\- C'était du sarcasme, papa.

\- Les garçons, vous êtes prêts?

\- Oui chérie, nous arrivons!

\- Pourquoi les dieux me détestent?

\- Cesse de te lamenter et monte dans la voiture, Harold. Ton père et moi t'avons déjà expliqué que tu ne peux pas y échapper. Alors fais-toi une raison.

\- Mais maman! Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu y aller! Pourquoi tu m'as inscrit?

\- Parce que tu as besoin de te socialiser. Rester sur le domaine toute ta vie ne te permettra pas de trouver ce que tu désires faire plus tard. Tu dois établir le contact avec d'autres êtres vivants que ceux qui vivent ici.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de contacts humains, les dragons me suffisent amplement. Et je sais déjà ce que je veux faire. Et _tu_ le sais aussi!

\- Exact. Il n'empêche que tes techniques sociales sont égales à celles d'une moule. Tu es trop renfermé.

\- Attends, tu viens sérieusement de me traiter de moule?

\- Je crois qu'elle vient de le faire, en effet.

\- Tu n'aides pas, papa. C'est de la maltraitance verbale. Je vais porter plainte.

\- Mais bien sûr. Attache ta ceinture, on démarre.

\- Non, je n...

\- Harold! Nous avons cinq heures de route devant nous et je ne veux pas que cette discussion les occupe intégralement. Tu es inscrit pour la session de cette année et tu ne peux rien y faire. Je sais que c'est un grand pas pour toi, tu n'as jamais quitté la maison, mais te retrouver loin de nous ne te fera pas de mal, au contraire. Et nous ne vivons plus à l'époque de nos célèbres ancêtres, les téléphones existent, tu pourras nous appeler durant ton temps libre.

\- Ton père a raison. Sans compter que tu as ton permis de vol, tu pourras nous rendre visite durant les week-ends.

\- Mais je n'ai pas de dragon.

\- C'est simplement parce que les Anciens n'en trouvent aucun qui corresponde à ta personnalité. Mais il y a d'autres espèces là-bas, tu trouveras peut-être ton partenaire.

\- Je vais être la risée des tous les autres. Le seul apprenti patrouilleur sans dragon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas avoir de partenaire, il y a d'autres cas. Et puis, tu en sais plus sur les dragons que certains des instructeurs, alors tu ne vas certainement pas te faire ridiculiser.

\- Justement! Déjà, pourquoi m'envoyer là-bas si j'en sais plus que les profs? Ensuite, les gamins de mon âge n'aiment pas les petits malins en général. Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, votre fils unique est petit, pas très malin quand il doit parler à des êtres humains et il porte le prénom le plus ringard de tous les temps!

Les deux adultes à l'avant de la voiture soupirent et échangent un regard avant que la femme ne se retourne vers l'adolescent à l'arrière.

\- Harold, ton prénom n'est pas ringard, tu le sais. Il y a beaucoup d'autres garçons qui le portent.

\- Mais combien s'appellent Harold Haddock? Et combien sont les descendants de Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième?

\- C'est un grand honneur de porter le même nom que le plus grand héros que l'on connaisse. Ton père et moi avons choisi de te nommer ainsi parce que nous savons que tu accompliras de grandes choses.

\- Vraiment? Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que vous vous appelez Stoïck et Valka? C'est trop cliché pour un couple avec ces prénoms d'appeler son fils Harold.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses : le Horrendous a été retiré du nom de famille parce que ça faisait trop long!

\- Merci, papa, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

\- Je le savais!

\- Stoïck, il n'était pas sérieux.

\- Quoi?

\- Laisse tomber et conduis. Harold, avoir un dragon n'est pas obligatoire pour être admis à l'école de patrouilleurs. D'autres élèves sans dragons y sont passés et ça ne les a pas gêné. Je sais que tu es mal à l'aise à l'idée de rencontrer tellement d'inconnus, mais c'est pour ton bien. Tu dois t'éloigner de nous et te faire des amis. Ton isolement est de notre faute et nous voulons absolument remédier à cela.

\- Vous ne...

\- Te scolariser à la maison était notre chois, interrompt Valka. Sur le moment, il nous paraissait bien. Mais nous nous rendons compte à présent qu'en faisant cela, nous t'avons enlevé toutes les opportunités qu'ont les jeunes de ton âge de se faire des amis et de vivre vraiment. Tu dois découvrir de nouvelles choses. Rester à la maison et nous aider avec les dragons ne te permettra pas de vivre une vie satisfaisante. Tu risques de le regretter un jour si tu repousses aujourd'hui la chance de découvrir le monde.

\- Je ne vais pas découvrir le monde, juste une école sur une île perdue au milieu de nulle part.

\- L'île de Berk est un trésor national, gronde Stoïck, fais preuve de respect.

\- Si c'est un trésor, pourquoi elle a été transformée en centre d'apprentissage?

\- Parce que le précédent Chef ne savait pas quoi en faire quand les scientifiques ont terminé leurs recherches et que les touristes ne s'y intéressaient plus, répond Valka. Afin de la préserver, il a suivi les conseils des Anciens et en a fait une école dédié à la formation des patrouilleurs. Le cadre est idéal pour les cours, l'île présente des paysages variés et offre suffisamment de place pour accueillir des humains et des dragons.

\- Ouais, bon, d'accord, c'est super. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne veux pas y aller. Il y a d'autres centres de formation plus près de la maison et qui offrent la même qualité.

\- J'ai fait mon apprentissage là-bas et ta mère aussi. Nous voulons que tu y passes à ton tour.

\- Tu ne seras pas totalement seul, confie Valka. Gueulfor s'y trouve également.

\- Vraiment? Qu'est-ce qu'il y fait?

\- Il a décidé d'exercer le même métier que son homonyme du temps des démons, répond Stoïck. Il fabrique des selles et des armes. Bien entendu, les armes servent uniquement pour les combats, nous n'utilisons plus de haches ou d'épées de nos jours. Mais les selles fabriquées par Gueulfor sont très réputées pour leur qualité et adaptation. Les dragons peuvent grandir sans qu'il y ait besoin de changer la selle tous les deux ou trois ans.

\- Je sais ça, toutes nos selles ont été faites par Gueulfor. Je l'ai même aidé à faire celle du cauchemar monstrueux qui avait attrapé la gale des écailles.

\- Oh, c'est vrai.

\- Pourquoi on y va en voiture? C'est une île, tu ne peux pas y aller en roulant. On aurait pu prendre des dragons.

\- L'une des règles de l'école interdit le survol de l'île par des dragons non affiliés au centre d'apprentissage, révèle Valka. Des bateaux sont mis à disposition pour transporter les élèves et les dragons.

\- Pourquoi il y a cette règle?

\- Pour éviter les perturbations lors des cours ou autres.

\- Il y a combien d'élèves?

\- Une session reçoit toujours soixante élèves, trente garçons et trente filles, dit Stoïck. Les apprentis sont logés à l'ancien village, qui est resté intact, tandis que les dragons restent dans la Vallée. Les cours sont dispensés dans plusieurs bâtiments disséminés sur l'île. Durant les premiers mois, les élèves n'ont pas le droit de voler pour se rendre en cours.

\- Génial. Et quand on aura le droit, je serais toujours celui qui fera tache parce que je n'ai pas de dragon.

\- L'école dispose de quelques dragons qui n'ont pas de partenaires et qui acceptent d'aider les élèves de temps en temps, rassure Valka. Après tout, même les dragons peuvent avoir des accidents ou tomber malades. Il y a une clinique mixte sur l'île pour traiter humains et dragons. En cas de maladie sérieuse ou blessure grave, des dragons de transport sont basés sur une île toute proche. Les dirigeants du centre sont très sérieux quant à la sécurité.

\- Et les cours? demande Harold d'un air résigné. Ils sont comment? Et quelles sont les matières?

\- On ne va pas tout te dire, rigole Stoïck, ça gâcherait la surprise! Mais très peu de personnes ont trouvé à se plaindre de l'enseignement dispensé à Berk.

\- L'enseignement général est le même, poursuit Valka, mais un peu allégé. Les instructeurs ne sont pas aussi exigeants que la plupart des professeurs classiques. En revanche, dans les cours spécialisés, ils peuvent se montrer intransigeants.

\- D'accord. Dernière question, pour le moment : pourquoi les sessions ne durent qu'un an?

\- Parce que la formation pour obtenir la qualification de patrouilleur ne nécessite pas plus d'un an d'études, répond Stoïck. Ce n'est qu'un diplôme parmi tant d'autres, un peu comme le baccalauréat.

\- Sauf que le baccalauréat, on le passe quand on a dix-sept, voire dix-huit ans. Là, ce diplôme se passe à quinze ans.

\- Dans ton cas, ça ne veut absolument rien dire, dit Valka avec un grand sourire. N'est-ce pas, monsieur le plus jeune détenteur du baccalauréat de Nouvelle Berk?

\- Maman! C'est de ta faute d'abord! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que les cours que je suivais étaient d'un niveau plus élevé que ce qui est normal pour les jeunes de mon âge. Et tu m'as caché que l'examen était celui du baccalauréat. À cause de toi, je n'ai plus de cours de l'enseignement général et je suis envoyé sur une île perdue au milieu de nulle part pendant un an!

\- Être en avance n'est pas un crime, calme-toi. Et dis-toi que tu as un avantage. Comme tu as déjà ton diplôme de l'enseignement général, tu n'auras pas à assister à ces cours-là. Tu auras bien plus de temps libre que tes camarades.

\- Une bonne façon pour se faire mettre à l'écart.

\- Gueulfor a accepté de te prendre à sa boutique si tu veux, intervient Stoïck. En plus de fabriquer les selles et des armes, il gère aussi une boutique d'informatique. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont complètement perdus s'ils n'ont plus accès à la technologie. Du coup, Gueulfor a monté une boutique où il vend, répare ou loue du matériel informatique. Puisque tu t'en sors pas trop mal dans ce domaine, surtout dans la programmation, Gueulfor serait ravi de t'avoir. Il a obtenu l'autorisation de te t'embaucher à mi-temps si ça te tente.

\- Ah, voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle! s'exclame Harold.

\- Allons, ne soit pas si défaitiste, gronde gentiment Valka. Les autres jeunes ne vont pas te détester juste parce que tu n'as pas de dragon et que tu n'es jamais allé à l'école.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis le fils du Chef. Il va forcément y en avoir qui vont me détester juste pour ça.

\- N'importe quoi, grogne Stoïck. Il y a de nombreux enfants de Seconds et de Secondes, ils ne sont pas martyrisés pour autant. En parlant de ça, la fille Asher sera présente.

\- La fille de qui?

\- Asher Hofferson, le Second de Sangchaud, répond Valka. Sa fille, Astrid, a été acceptée cette année. Nous en avons parlé à la dernière rencontre des meneurs. Elle n'a pas fini le lycée, comme la plupart des autres apprentis patrouilleurs, mais elle a reçu la dispense pour participer à la formation. Cette année comptera comme une année normale quand elle retournera au lycée l'an prochain.

\- Ton cousin y sera aussi.

\- Rustik?!

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est une brute épaisse! Son cerveau n'a pas évolué depuis l'apparition de l'homme en ce monde!

\- Tu exagères, dit Stoïck. Il est un peu arrogant et c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très rapide niveau réflexion, mais c'est un excellent dresseur de dragon. Il a participé à quelques courses durant l'été et en a remporté quatre.

\- Cool, sa tête va tellement avoir enflée que le bateau va couler dès qu'il mettre le pied dessus.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de râler? demande Valka en souriant. Tu vas devoir t'entendre avec eux durant un an, alors ne commence pas à les dénigrer. Oh, tu te rappelles de Varek?

\- Oui, on jouait ensemble quand ses parents venaient à la maison.

\- Il a été accepté lui aussi. C'était juste mais ses résultats scolaires lui on permis d'obtenir une place puisque son examen physique a échoué. Vous pourrez refaire connaissance.

\- Ouais, lui, ça peut aller. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ou vous comptez m'annoncer que tous les enfants des Seconds et Secondes seront présents?

\- Non, pas tous, les âges ne correspondent pas, réfute Stoïck. En revanche, tu risques d'avoir les jumeaux Thorston.

\- Tu plaisantes?!

\- Non. Leurs parents sont tous deux instructeurs cette année alors il y a de fortes probabilités qu'ils aient été inscrits.

\- Qu'Odin ait pitié, on va tous mourir. Ils vont faire exploser l'île dès le premier, et unique, soir.

\- Mais non, ils se sont beaucoup calmés depuis l'incendie de la ferme.

\- Maman, c'était il y a deux mois. Je doute qu'ils aient vraiment changé en si peu de temps.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Mais il y a une petite chance. Et de toute façon, il n'y a plus de ferme sur Berk.

\- Non, juste des dragons qui crachent du feu.

\- Tu dois toujours avoir le dernier mot?

\- C'est marrant.

La famille continue à discuter tout en faisant route vers le port de départ. Quand ils arrivent enfin, de nombreuses familles sont déjà présentes. Adolescents et dragons sont regroupés devant les bateaux pour l'embarquement. Au fur et à mesure que les noms sont appelés, les jeunes et les dragons disparaissent dans les soutes des bateaux. Stoïck, faisant facilement une tête de plus que la moyenne des personnes rassemblées, ne passe pas inaperçu quand il accompagne Harold au bateau. La femme qui appelle les jeunes salue Stoïck avec jovialité et ils se mettent à discuter. Valka se rend auprès des dragons pour les inspecter et Harold reste avec sa valise, contre le bureau d'appel. Il contemple l'étendue d'eau d'un air absent quand un coup de coude le sort de sa rêverie. Levant les yeux, il plonge son regard dans des orbes bleues encadrées d'une chevelure d'or.

\- Tu sais où se trouve le bateau des vipères? demande la jeune fille qui vient de donner un coup de coude à Harold.

\- Le... Le bateau... Heu, les vipères...

\- Le bateau des vipères, répète la fille en s'impatientant. Mon nom a été appelé mais il y a eu tellement de bruit à cause d'un fils de troll qui s'est fait marcher sur le pied par son cauchemar que je n'ai pas entendu sur quel quai je dois me rendre.

\- Le quai. Ah, euh oui. Non, je ne sais pas.

\- Génial! soupire la fille.

\- Tu peux demander à un responsable.

\- J'aimerais bien mais ils sont tous occupés à discuter avec des parents pour se soucier de répondre à nos questions. Vivement qu'on soit sur l'île, j'ai hâte de commencer l'entraînement pour devenir patrouilleur.

\- Tu n'y vas pas juste pour le diplôme?

\- Non, je veux faire partie de la garde aérienne. Et toi?

\- Je ne voulais pas y aller, mes parents m'ont inscrits en douce.

\- Vraiment? Quel gâchis. Dire qu'il y a des milliers d'ados qui rêvent d'aller au centre d'entraînement de Berk et ils se font doubler par quelqu'un qui ne veut même pas y aller.

\- Pas la peine d'être si cassante, je n'y suis pour rien. Je leur file ma place quand ils veulent.

\- Ah, Harold, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Astrid! s'exclame Stoïck en approchant.

\- Pardon?

\- Astrid Hofferson, la fille d'Asher, nous t'avons parlé d'elle dans la voiture. Comment vas-tu Astrid?

\- Bien, monsieur.

\- Et ton père?

\- Il va bien aussi. Il est retenu à notre ville par un chantier de rénovation.

\- Quel dommage, je suis certain qu'il aurait aimé venir t'accompagner. Oh, je te présente mon fils, Harold. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien durant cette année.

\- Certainement, monsieur.

Avec un hochement de tête satisfait, Stoïck s'éloigne pour aller parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je vois, dit soudainement Astrid. Le fils du Chef. C'est pour ça que tu as une place sans même avoir à le demander. Tu dois être du genre à tout avoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? demande Harold, énervé.

\- Les enfants des dirigeants ont souvent tendance à se prendre pour le centre du monde.

\- Tu es la fille d'un Second, tu es vraiment mal placée pour dire ça.

\- Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle. J'ai rencontré Rustik, il est insupportable. Vu que c'est ton cousin, je suis certaine que tu ne vaux pas mieux.

\- Tu juges les gens en fonction de leur famille? Ta vie doit être bien triste.

\- J'ai rarement tort et ma vie est très bien. Je suis certaine d'être bien plus satisfaite que toi. J'ai entendu dire que tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans une école. Ça doit être trop en dessous de ta position pour que tu daignes honorer le bas peuple de ta présence.

\- Eh bien, je pensais que ceux qui voulaient devenir patrouilleurs étaient des gens biens, je vois que je me suis lourdement trompé. Avec une attitude comme la tienne, c'est pas sûr que tu réussisses au test de personnalité des patrouilleurs.

\- Je suis bien plus agréable que toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me noyer de critiques alors que tu ne me connais même pas.

\- Inutile de perdre mon temps à apprendre à te connaître, ce serait du gâchis.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Si c'est une telle perte de temps de me parler, tu ferais mieux d'aller trouver ton bateau. Ça serait mal vu si la Demoiselle Parfaite arrivait en retard.

\- J'espère vraiment que nous ne finirons pas dans le même groupe, dit Astrid, tu ne seras qu'un boulet. J'ai pitié des tes futurs camarades.

Sans un mot de plus, Astrid s'éloigne, traînant sa valise derrière elle. Elle rejoint un dragon vipère bleu électrique qui attend près d'une voiture. Harold la regarde s'éloigner un moment puis empoigne sa propre valise et monte dans le bateau en maugréant.

\- 'Tu vas voir, ça va être super, une expérience inoubliable!' Ça, pour être inoubliable, va pas y avoir de souci.

* * *

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai choisi de garder Valka en vie, bien qu'elle soit vivante dans les films aussi, mais elle était présumée morte. Je me suis dit que comme c'est une histoire qui se déroule dans le monde moderne, je peux prendre quelques libertés. Aussi, j'ai gardé les noms vikings car dans cette histoire, noms vikings et noms modernes se mélangent sans souci.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour! Chose incroyable mais vraie, j'avais très envie d'écrire aujourd'hui, c'est pour cela que le chapitre sort bien plus tôt que je n'en ai l'habitude. Mais n'espérez pas trop, je ne pense pas que ça arrivera pour tous les chapitres.**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et votre enthousiasme pour cette fic. Rien qu'avec le premier chapitre, vous avez montré une présence très forte et j'en très heureuse. Donc, MERCI BEAUCOUP!**

 **Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. J'écris mes fics en suivant mes idées mais il m'arrive de modifier certaines parties en fonction de vos commentaires. Dans un sens, vous participez autant à l'écriture de cette fic que moi.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Teamsky : Bon retour! Tu as de la chance, j'étais sur le point de publier le chapitre quand j'ai vu ton commentaire. Merci de me suivre dans une nouvelle aventure. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et t'intrigue, j'espère que la suite te satisfera. Merci pour ton commentaire!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Harold embarque sur le bateau qui accueille les gronckles . Ses parents l'accompagnent à bord, insistants pour veiller à ce qu'il soit bien installé.

\- Franchement, je vais juste passer cinq jours sur le bateau, ce n'est pas comme si je m'installais définitivement.

\- Je sais, mais c'est la prérogative d'une mère de veiller à ce que son fils ait tout le confort exigé. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

\- Si tu t'inquiétais vraiment, tu ne m'enverrais pas en enfer pendant un an.

\- Cesse de raconter des bêtises, ce n'est pas l'enfer.

Quand le jeune garçon a déposé ses affaires dans sa cabine, la famille monte sur le pont pour rejoindre le personnel de bord et les autres familles. Les parents se rassemblent rapidement auprès du capitaine et des autres marins tandis que les jeunes forment de petits groupes et discutent entre eux. Harold reste sur le côté, mal à l'aise au milieu de tant d'étrangers. Il sursaute quand une main s'abat sur son épaule. Se retournant, il se trouve face à un garçon blond et costaud, plus grand que lui.

\- Harold! Ma mère m'a dit que tu serais là mais j'avais de sérieux doutes. C'est bon de te revoir.

\- Varek?

\- En chair et en os!

\- Définitivement en chair.

\- Oui, j'ai atteint le pic de croissance viking.

\- Ce n'est pas un pic de croissance, c'est un pic d'élargissement.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses. Mais c'est tout à fait normal pour nous qui sommes les descendants des vikings. Notre peuple est bâtit de cette façon. En vérité, c'est toi qui sort du lot.

\- Non, il y a bien d'autres personnes qui sont comme moi. Regarde ma mère, elle est aussi mince que moi.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est qu'un quart de la population. Le reste est du genre musclé.

\- Mouais, passons. Comment ça se fait que tu te retrouves ici?

\- J'ai bataillé dur pour être accepté dans la formation. Comme tu peux le voir, mon physique m'a assuré un échec lamentable mais mes résultats scolaires ont compensé. J'ai obtenu le meilleur résultat de notre promotion. Enfin, le second meilleur, le premier est tellement haut que je ne le compte pas.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit mais il ou elle a obtenu les plus hauts résultats jamais enregistrés pour l'examen d'admission. Je vais avoir un sérieux rival! Ou une rivale.

\- Tu as l'air enchanté.

\- Très! Il n'y a beaucoup de vikings faisant preuve d'une intelligence élevée.

\- Si tu le dis. Ce que je voulais savoir quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu te retrouves ici, c'est pourquoi tu as voulu t'exiler pendant un an pour suivre une formation inutile?

\- C'est mon rêve d'aller sur Berk! Voir l'endroit où ont vécu nos plus grands héros. Et le diplôme de patrouilleur est indispensable pour ceux qui souhaitent travailler avec des dragons. Comme je veux devenir soigneur, je n'ai pas le choix. De ce fait, quitte à passer le diplôme, autant l'obtenir au meilleur centre de formation. Et toi, tu veux toujours devenir Guide?

\- Bien sûr. Et contrairement à toi, j'aurais été parfaitement content de passer mon diplôme à Nouvelle Berk. Mes parents m'ont trahi et m'ont inscrit ici sans que je le sache.

\- C'est peut-être une bonne chose. Tu as plus de contacts avec les dragons qu'avec les humains. Un Guide doit être capable de comprendre les humains afin de pouvoir aider les dragons.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ça pour calmer des dragons auparavant.

\- Tu n'étais confronté qu'à des dragons avec lesquels tes parents avaient déjà travaillé. Je pense que cette année te fera du bien. Oh, si tu es sur ce bateau, ça veut dire que tu as un gronckle?

\- Non, je n'ai pas de dragon, dit Harold avec défaite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cousin était à Berk l'année dernière et il m'a raconté qu'il y avait une fille qui n'avait pas de dragon non plus. Elle a quand même été diplômée.

\- Et elle fait quoi maintenant?

\- Elle est retournée au lycée pour finir l'enseignement général. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas avoir de dragon. Ça arrive. Je suis certain que tu en trouveras un.

\- Les jeunes, si vous voulez bien vous rapprocher, lance le capitaine. Nous allons quitter le port dans quelques minutes, dites au-revoir à vos parents.

Harold et Varek se séparent et vont voir leurs parents. Les adieux s'éternisent un peu mais les parents descendent finalement du bateau et ce dernier quitte doucement le port. Il prend de la vitesse quand il atteint les eaux profondes. Harold jette un coup d'œil en arrière et voit que les autres bateaux les suivent. Le jeune garçon reste un moment sur le pont puis descend à sa cabine et sort son baladeur et ses écouteurs. Il saisit un livre et s'installe sur son lit. Les cinq jours passent rapidement. Harold et Varek se retrouvent souvent ensemble et parlent des dragons. Le jeune garçon blond fait la connaissance de plusieurs de leurs camarades mais Harold préfère rester dans son coin, hésitant à s'approcher des autres. Quand les bateaux arrivent enfin à Berk, Harold est impatient de descendre, désireux de voir autre chose que des murs de métal. Le débarquement se fait dans un joyeux désordre. Les instructeurs viennent accueillir les jeunes et les guident jusqu'à la Vallée où les dragons doivent rester. Des grottes, nids et perchoirs sont disposés un peu partout pour que les dragons puissent se sentir à l'aise. Quand les reptiles sont installés, les instructeurs amènent les jeunes au village de Berk. Les bâtiments ont été conservés, parfois rénovés mais jamais altérés. Les maisons sont simples et solides. Les jeunes sont rassemblés dans le Grand Hall, une immense salle creusée à même la roche. Les portes de pierre sont grandes et semblent lourdes mais des bras métalliques ont été installés pour en faciliter l'ouverture. Il suffit de pousser un interrupteur pour les ouvrir. Les Grand Hall est aussi impressionnant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Les peintures et décorations ont été conservées et protégées. Le mobilier, depuis longtemps détruit par le passage du temps, a été remplacé par de simples tables et bancs en bois alignés de façon précise. Une table circulaire en pierre entoure un foyer géant au centre de la pièce. Les instructeurs prennent leurs places à cette table tandis que les jeunes sont libres de s'installer où ils veulent dans le reste de la salle. Les adultes laissent les jeunes faire connaissance et parler quelques temps. Finalement, une vieille femme, toute petite mais dégageant une force de caractère redoutable, fait son entrée et se dirige vers la table de pierre circulaire. Elle tient un bâton à la main et marche d'un pas assuré. Les jeunes se taisent en la voyant passer et la regardent avec appréhension. Quand la vieille femme arrive à la table, un homme lui présente un fauteuil dans lequel elle s'installe. L'homme se retourne ensuite vers les jeunes.

\- Jeunes gens, soyez les bienvenus au centre de formation des patrouilleurs de Berk. C'est un plaisir de vous avoir ici, ainsi que vos partenaires dragons. Je me nomme Barbois Thorston et suis le conseiller pédagogique du centre cette année. Je suis en charge des emplois du temps et des relations entre les instructeurs et les élèves. Si vous avez un problème, quel qui soit, vous pouvez venir me voir à n'importe quelle heure. Je vous demande de rester attentifs quelques minutes, le temps que je vous présente le reste de l'équipe. À ma droite, vous avez la directrice du centre, et également la doyenne des Anciens, connue sous le nom de Gothi. Elle dirige ce centre depuis sa création et est particulièrement douée pour attribuer des partenaires humains/dragons. Au cours du premier mois, elle s'entretiendra personnellement avec chacun et chacune d'entre vous. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle est assez âgée mais ne la sous-estimez pas, elle est plus vive que vous ne l'imaginez. Un petit conseil : faites attention à son bâton.

Des rires parcourent les rangs des instructeurs tandis que les jeunes esquissent des sourires mal à l'aise.

\- Notre chère directrice ne peut parler fort, c'est pourquoi elle ne s'adressera pas à vous publiquement. Quand elle vous recevra, elle vous parlera tout doucement, donc vous devrez être attentifs. Passons au reste de l'équipe. Voici...

L'homme continue les présentations, nommant chaque personne et précisant son rôle. Quand il a terminé, il prend des feuilles posées sur la table.

\- Comme vous le savez sans doute, vous allez être répartis en groupes de six personnes. Chaque groupe aura un référent, un jeune homme ou une jeune femme qui fait un stage sur Berk durant l'année. Ces référents seront responsables de vous, ils vous aideront et vous encourageront, vous gronderont et vous puniront. Mais dans tous les cas, vous êtes suffisamment âgés pour qu'on puisse attendre de vous une bonne conduite exemplaire. Si vous ne vous tenez pas à carreau, vous risquez l'expulsion et l'interdiction temporaire ou définitive, selon l'offense commise, de passer votre diplôme de patrouilleur. Les maisons du village serviront de dortoirs et de lieux de vie. Chaque groupe aura sa propre maison. Gueulfor, en charge des selles et de la seule boutique de l'île, a composé les groupes. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits, tant pis pour vous. Les changements ne sont pas autorisés. Pour l'instant, chaque groupe va être confié à un membre du personnel de l'île. Le règlement vous sera expliqué, ainsi que le déroulement de l'année. Après le repas, vous serez conduits à vos maisons où vous rencontrerez les référents. Durant la semaine qui vient, vous vous familiariserez avec l'île et ferez plus ample connaissance les uns avec les autres. Puis les cours commenceront. Je vais annoncer les groupes à présent, écoutez bien.

L'homme commence à appeler des noms. Chaque fois qu'un jeune est appelé, il s'avance devant la table circulaire et attend que ses camarades le rejoignent. Quand le groupe est au complet, un adulte le prend à l'écart et l'installe à une table. Les groupes sont rapidement formés. Harold se retrouve regarde son groupe et soupire. Son cousin, Rustik, est présent. Astrid y est également. Les jumeaux, Kognedur et Kranedur Thorston, sont à côté de la jeune blonde. Varek est le dernier membre du groupe à être appelé. Gueulfor, un homme assez imposant avec une prothèse de métal en guise de jambe droite et un gant thérapeutique sur la main gauche, s'approche du groupe avec un grand sourire. Il fait signe aux jeunes de le suivre et les mène à une table libre. Quand ils sont tous installés, il prend la parole.

\- Eh bien, les jeunes, je suis responsable de votre groupe. Votre référent devra se tourner vers moi si jamais il y a un souci mais j'espère bien que ce ne sera pas le cas. Comme vous l'avez entendu, c'est moi qui ai déci...

\- Vous avez eu quoi à la main? interrompt Kranedur.

\- Et à la jambe? enchérit Kognedur.

\- Oh, trois fois rien. J'ai perdu la jambe dans un accident de randonnée quand j'avais une vingtaine d'années. Pour la main, c'est un cauchemar monstrueux qui a éternué dessus. Le lézard était enrhumé et crachait du feu à chaque fois qu'il éternuait.

\- C'est récent? demande Varek. C'est pour ça que vous portez un gant?

\- Une minute, les gamins, on va mettre les choses au clair : vous me tutoyez. On va être une famille durant l'année à venir, alors pas besoin de formalités. Et pour te répondre, Varek, la brûlure date d'il y a un an. La peau est encore un peu tendre, c'est pourquoi je suis obligé de porter ce fichu gant qui me gêne plus qu'autre chose. Pour en revenir au vrai sujet de la conversation, c'est moi qui ai décidé des groupes. Et quand j'ai vu que vous étiez parmi les élèves de cette année, j'ai su que je devais absolument vous mettre ensemble.

\- Pourquoi? questionne Astrid.

\- Eh bien, à cause de vos parents. Ils étaient tous dans la même promotion ici. Je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de vous rassembler.

\- Nos parents se connaissent tous? interroge Harold, visiblement surpris.

\- Oh oui, nous faisions tous partie d'un groupe d'amis très soudés. Pourquoi vous croyez que vos prénoms sont si particuliers?

\- Quel est le rapport? demande Astrid en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le rapport, c'est une promesse un peu folle faite juste après l'obtention de leurs diplômes de patrouilleurs. Ils étaient déjà en couple, tous, et ils ont un peu trop bu un soir. On s'est laissé emportés par les vieilles histoires sur nos ancêtres et les héros des anciens temps. Alors Valka et Stoïck ont eu une idée : puisqu'ils portaient tous deux les prénoms des parents d'Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième, ils ont décidé que leur premier fils s'appellerait Harold. Les autres se sont jetés sur l'idée comme un dragon sur un poisson et ont promis de nommer leurs enfants selon les camarades d'Harold. C'est pourquoi vous vous appelez comme ça. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez suivi la tradition en donnant les mêmes prénoms à vos dragons respectifs.

\- Alors, si on a des prénoms complètement cinglés, c'est la faute des parents d'Harold?! s'indigne Rustik.

\- Non, tous nos parents étaient de mèche, défend Harold, il n'y a pas que les miens.

\- C'est ta mère qui a lancé l'idée! accuse Rustik. Tu sais à quel point c'est dur de porter mon prénom?

\- J'imagine que c'est pareil que de s'appeler Harold Haddock, soupire le jeune garçon.

\- Non, c'est pire! Harold, encore, c'est presque normal. Mais _Rustik_?! Tu vas en baver, cousin. Je vais m'assurer que ta mère regrette cette idée la prochaine fois qu'elle te verra.

\- Ah, vous entendez déjà, c'est très bien, se réjouit Gueulfor. Rien de mieux qu'un peu de rudesse pour bien démarrer l'année!

Harold regarde Gueulfor avec un air si abattu que même Rustik ne peut se résoudre à le cogner. Le fabricant de selles semble ignorer la tension entre les jeunes suite à sa révélation et commence à raconter des histoires sur leurs parents. À la fin de la soirée, bien qu'ils ne s'apprécient guère, les jeunes du groupe font une promesse solennelle : ne plus jamais laisser Gueulfor leur raconter d'histoires, surtout sur leurs parents. Même les jumeaux semblent un peu dégoûtés.

* * *

 **Une bonne amie, Balla-Rosa, écrit une fic mêlant les univers de Dragons et Les 5 légendes. L'histoire est étrange et passionnante, je vous conseille vivement de la lire. Elle s'appelle La Voltige du papillon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonsoir! Comme vous pouvez le constater, je reprends mes habitudes de publier le soir, même si c'est plus tôt que certaines fois. Alors, pour ce chapitre, je termine l'installation des jeunes sur l'île. J'espère avoir bien expliqué, si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Teamsky : Et c'est pas fini, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Dragon4ever, j'espère que ton tableau pour compter les points est prêt, Astrid et Harold s'en donnent à cœur joie dans ce chapitre.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un peu avant minuit, Gueulfor conduit les jeunes à la maison qui les accueillera durant l'année. Contrairement aux autres groupes qui s'éparpillent dans le village, les jeunes sont menés à une maison légèrement plus grande que les autres et installée sur une petite colline.

\- Cette maison appartenait au chef du village, explique Gueulfor tout en marchant. Elle est toujours restée dans la même famille puisque les différents chefs étaient tous de la même lignée. En gros, c'est la maison familiale d'Harold!

\- Faux, dit Harold, ma famille n'a plus aucun droit sur cette maison.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est quand même là qu'ont vécu tes ancêtres. C'est la plus grande de tout le village. Des extensions ont été faites à l'époque où Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième était chef. Lui et son épouse ont eu une grande famille et ils avaient de place pour loger tous leurs enfants, et Krokmou qui refusait de dormir dans les abris ou la Vallée. Normalement, cette maison n'est pas attribuée aux apprentis mais j'ai insisté pour que votre groupe soit logé ici et nulle part ailleurs. Je leur ai dit que s'ils n'acceptaient pas, je vous ferais dormir dans la Vallée!

\- C'est rassurant de savoir qu'il y a des personnes avec assez de bon sens pour ne pas nous faire dormir à la belle étoile pendant toute une année, commente Harold.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, le fils à papa, tu as peur de dormir dehors? demande Astrid d'un ton moqueur. L'herbe est trop dure pour ton derrière délicat?

\- Je suis certain qu'il est moins délicat que le tien, réplique Harold. Ce n'est pas moi qui porte des vêtements hors de prix et doublés. Si tu as si peu des conditions de vie dans la nature, pourquoi es-tu venue ici?

\- J'ai travaillé pour me payer ces habits, rétorque Astrid. C'est certainement plus que toi qui ne dois jamais avoir travaillé un seul jour dans ta vie. Et je constate que tu n'as pas répondu à la question, j'en conclus dons que tu as peur que le grand méchant dragon vienne te croquer si tu restes dehors durant la nuit.

\- Le grand méchant dragon est un ange à côté de toi, lance Harold avec un grand sourire qui fait frissonner Astrid. Et pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai passé de très nombreuses nuits dehors à dormir parmi des dragons. Je suis certain que je m'en tirerais mieux que toi.

\- D'accord, ça suffit, commencez pas à vous étripez, gardez ça pour quand les cours commenceront, interrompt Gueulfor. Nous sommes arrivés.

L'homme frappe à la porte et attend. Du bruit se fait entendre à l'intérieur puis la porte s'ouvre. Dans l'encadrement se tient un jeune homme assez grand. Il a des cheveux blonds foncés, un peu châtains, et des yeux gris-bleus brillants, une peau légèrement mâte, une stature musclée. Il porte des jeans délavés qui tombent un peu, un t-shirt avec un personnage de film (costume bleu et rouge avec un motif d'araignée, le personnage fait du skateboard tout en lisant un journal sur lequel est écrit _Je suis arachnophobe_ ) et une chemise à carreaux noirs et blancs. Les chaussures, des bottes en cuir noir qui monte à mi-mollet, dénotent avec le reste de la tenue. Le jeune homme adresse un grand sourire à Gueulfor et aux jeunes et s'écarte pour les laisser entrer. Quand le groupe est à l'intérieur, le jeune homme referme la porte puis fait signe vers la table.

\- Installez-vous.

Tout le monde s'assoit autour de la table tout en inspectant la maison. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvent semble être ancienne. Une grande cheminée occupe tout un mur et diffuse une douce chaleur pour repousser l'air frais de la nuit. Une porte à droite de la porte d'entrée laisse entrevoir une cuisine. Une autre porte, à gauche sous les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage, ouvre sur un salon et un couloir.

\- Les jeunes, dit Gueulfor, voici votre référent. Je le laisse se présenter. Écoutez-le bien, c'est lui qui va vous servir de nounou à présent.

\- Si je me souviens bien, dit le référent d'une voix grave mais plaisante à l'ouïe, mon contrat dit que je suis un accompagnateur, pas une nounou.

\- Il y a une différence? questionne Gueulfor.

\- Je ne les lave pas, je ne les borde pas et je ne vais certainement pas chanter pour les endormir.

\- Bah, ce ne sont que des détails.

\- Bien sûr, accepte le référent en secouant la tête et en souriant. Bon, je me présente : je m'appelle Arik Métik, le premier qui fait une blague passera la nuit dehors et sera de corvée de nettoyage des sanitaires durant tout le premier mois. J'ai vingt-et-un ans et je suis étudiant en langues étrangères appliquées. Je parle notre langue, bien évidemment, mais également l'anglais, la langue du pays le plus proche de nous, ainsi que le français. Je veux devenir ambassadeur, ou au moins interprète. J'ai décidé de prendre une année sabbatique et ai appliqué ici pour ne pas me tourner les pouces pendants des mois. En plus de me distraire, mon poste de référent me fera gagner de l'expérience sur la gestion du stress et de situations potentiellement catastrophiques, parce que, faisons-y face : des adolescents et des dragons ne mènent généralement pas à des temps calmes. Mon rôle sera de vous aider dans votre travail scolaire et si vous avez des soucis légers. Je suis également chargé de vous surveiller pour m'assurer que vous ne détruisiez pas cette maison, voire l'île toute entière.

\- Comment on pourrait détruire l'île? demande Kranedur. C'est impossible.

\- Ouais, surtout qu'on a pas eu le droit de s'inscrire aux cours de chimie et que nos parents ont cadenassés les laboratoires, enchérit Kognedur.

\- Eh bien, nous avons une légende parmi nous, non? réplique Arik en souriant. Tout le monde connaît l'histoire de comment le grand Harold et le puissant Krokmou ont détruit l'île des démons.

\- Ce n'est qu'une histoire, justement, dit Harold d'un ton agacé. Mon ancêtre et son dragon ont peut-être causé quelques dégâts sur une île structurellement faible mais ils n'avaient pas la puissance de feu nécessaire pour la détruire, même si le dragon était un furie nocturne. Et détruire une île ne figure pas sur la liste de mes projets immédiats. Je ne suis pas mon ancêtre.

\- Oui, ça, on l'avait remarqué, commente Astrid. Trop petit et maigrichon, et certainement pas assez de cran.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? questionne Harold. Nous n'avons encore aucune situation exigeant du cran. Et pour te supporter, j'estime en avoir plus qu'assez.

\- Oh là, ne commencez pas, intervient Arik. Je comprends que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre mais gardez les préliminaires pour plus tard, compris? Et au moins, gardez-les à un niveau non violent.

Harold et Astrid, rouges de colère et d'embarras, protestent immédiatement et avec force.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, coupe Arik en levant une main. Si vous voulez faire vos disputes de couple devant tout le monde, ça vous regarde. Tentez simplement de garder vos interactions à un niveau acceptable. Se tenir la main et s'embrasser gentiment sont des choses tolérées, mais rien au-delà. Si vous voulez plus, attendez d'être de retour sur le continent, ou du moins auprès de vos parents qui ne pourront pas me blâmer pour vous avoir laissé aller un peu trop loin.

Cette déclaration déclenche de nouveaux cris de la part des deux intéressés. Arik les laisse protester un moment puis les interrompt de nouveau.

\- Nous parlerons de ça plus tard, ou jamais si je peux l'éviter. Pour l'instant, revenons au vrai sujet de la conversation. Mon rôle sera un peu celui du grand-frère responsable qui vous laisse tranquille tant que vous vous tenez à carreau. Quand vous serez en cours, je serais avec les dragons de la Vallée puisqu'une partie de mon travail est de veiller sur les dragons sauvages qui habitent l'île. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, vous pourrez me joindre sur mon téléphone portable que je garderais allumé en permanence. Vous trouverez mon numéro dans le carnet de découverte qui se trouve sur votre lit. J'ai assigné vos chambres moi-même et y ai déposé vos affaires. Interdiction d'en changer. Les filles dorment en bas, les garçons à l'étage. J'occuperais la chambre du bas qui se trouve contre le salon, les filles seront au bout du couloir. Il y a deux salle de bains, une au rez-de-chaussée pour les filles et une à l'étage pour les garçons. Si je vous surprends dans la mauvaise salle de bain, la punition sera lourde. Vos cours commencent dans une semaine. Le matin des trois premiers jours, vous aurez enseignement général et l'après-midi sera consacré aux cours incluant les dragons. Ce sera l'inverse pour les trois jours suivants. Le dimanche sera un jour libre. Durant les vacances scolaires, vous n'aurez pas d'enseignement général mais les cours avec les dragons continueront et il y aura également quelques activités supplémentaires : des courses, des parcours d'obstacles, des compétitions et autres. J'imagine que vous le savez déjà, mais les fêtes de fin d'année ne signifient pas que vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Quand vous avez choisi de venir ici, vous avez accepté de rester sur l'île durant toute l'année scolaire. Bien entendu, vous n'êtes pas coupé du monde. Il y a une télévision dans le salon. Le chaînes disponibles sont celles des journaux télévisés, les chaînes documentaires, la météo, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, et une chaîne diffusant des films choisis par l'équipe éducative. Vous avez également un ordinateur commun même si je suis certain que vous avez chacun le vôtre. Une imprimante se trouve à côté de l'ordinateur. Pour les téléphones, ils fonctionnent comme sur le continent mais vous êtes encouragés à vous en servir le moins possible. Une étude récente a prouvé que les ondes émises par les téléphones portables rendent les dragons un peu dingues. Je n'ai rien oublié, Gueulfor?

\- Les corvées.

\- Ah oui! La maison est notre responsabilité commune. Il peut arriver qu'il y ait des visites surprises pour inspecter notre espace de vie, donc nous devons faire en sorte de le garder en parfait état. Les corvées sont divisées en 4 genres : cuisine, vaisselle, ménage sanitaire et ménage domestique. La cuisine et la vaisselle, vous vous doutez de ce que c'est. Le ménage sanitaire correspond au nettoyage des toilettes et des salles de bain. Le ménage domestique porte sur le reste de la maison, il s'agit de balayer, faire la poussière, laver les vitres, aérer. Puisque vous êtes six, les tâches vont être réparties de cette façon : une personne pour la cuisine, une pour la vaisselle, deux pour le ménage sanitaire et deux pour le ménage domestique. À savoir que la personne responsable de la cuisine durant devra également sortir les poubelles et celles en charges du ménage domestique devra veiller à ce que le panier de bois pour la cheminée ne soit jamais vide. Le bois se trouve dans un entrepôt qui n'est accessible qu'en journée et avec l'autorisation du référent. La gardienne des différents entrepôts prend son travail au sérieux et ne permettra à personne de passer sans autorisation. Quand vous devrez aller chercher du bois, j'appellerais la gardienne pour la prévenir. Il en sera de même pour la nourriture et autres nécessités. Les corvées seront attribués à la semaine et par roulement. En revanche, chacun est responsable de sa propre chambre. Oh, j'oubliais! Ça n'a rien à voir avec les corvées, rassurez-vous : après les cours, vous aurez quartier libre. Ce que vous en faites ne regarde que vous, mais veillez à garder assez de temps pour faire vos devoirs. Des questions?

\- Quand aurons-nous nos emplois du temps? demande Varek.

\- Ils sont avec le carnet de découverte. Dans ce carnet, vous trouverez tous les documents relatifs à votre séjour sur l'île, les numéros de téléphone d'urgence, un plan de l'île, une liste d'activités proposées en-dehors des cours et vos emplois du temps. Il y a également le règlement que vous devez signer et déposer dans la boîte d'envoi se trouvant dans le salon. La boîte d'envoi est pour votre courrier. Vous êtes libres d'envoyer autant de lettres que vous voulez. Un dragon-postier vient sur l'île tous les jours. Si vous recevez du courrier, il sera déposé dans les boîtes aux lettres devant la maison. Chaque boîte a un numéro qui correspond à votre numéro de chambre. La clé de la boîte se trouve sur le trousseau de clés que vous trouverez avec le carnet. Le trousseau comprend la clé de votre chambre, la clé de votre boîte aux lettres et la clé de la maison. Il vous est conseillé de toujours garde vos clés sur vous. Quand vous partez de la maison et qu'il n'y a plus personne à l'intérieur, assurez-vous de la fermer. D'autres questions?

\- Les jumeaux ont dit qu'ils ne sont pas acceptés en cours de chimie, dit Astrid. Est-ce que ça signifie que certains cours sont optionnels?

\- Oui. Quand vous vous êtes inscrits, vous avez renseigné les cours que vous désirez suivre. Les emplois du temps ont été composés en fonction de vos réponses.

\- Mais on voulait les cours de chimie! proteste Kognedur.

\- C'est vrai, ajoute Kranedur, c'est la matière où on s'éclate le plus!

\- C'est justement pour ça que vous êtes bannis de ces cours, répond calmement Arik. Vos parents nous ont informé que vous représentez un véritable danger si vous êtes à proximité de produits chimiques. Ils estiment que vous déjà suffisamment dangereux quand vous êtes avec votre braguettaure.

\- Pas juste, ronchonnent les jumeaux.

\- Oh, Harold, pendant que les autres seront en cours d'enseignement général, tu seras avec Gueulfor.

\- Je sais, mes parents me l'ont dit.

\- Cache ta joie, surtout, grommelle Gueulfor. Tu ne peux pas être plus enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler avec moi?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais pas la tête parce que je vais travailler avec toi, loin de là, dit Harold.

\- Ah, tu en veux encore à tes parents pour t'avoir inscrit sans te le dire?

\- Oui, surtout qu'ils savaient que je ne voulais pas venir.

\- Pourquoi il n'a pas cours avec nous? demande Astrid d'une voix tranchante. Notre niveau est trop élevé pour lui ou nous ne sommes pas dignes de sa présence?

\- Je ne tolère pas des commentaires tels que ceux-là dans cette maison, gronde Arik en fronçant les sourcils. Tes propos sont blessants et injustifiés, Astrid. Excuse-toi.

\- Hors de question. Il a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne veut pas être ici et maintenant il a droit à un traitement de faveur et n'assiste pas aux cours. Je ne vais pas présenter des excuses à un petit prince gâté.

\- Très bien, dit Arik d'une voix neutre. Astrid sera de corvée de ménage sanitaire durant tout le mois.

\- Quoi?! C'est injuste! Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça!

\- Tu as tenu des propos déplacés et injurieux et tu as refusé de présenter des excuses quand je te l'ai demandé. Je suis tout à fait libre de te sanctionner pour cela.

\- Je vois, rien ne lui sera reproché juste parce qu'il est le fils du Chef.

\- Le fait qu'il soit le fils du Chef n'a rien à voir, dénie Arik. Harold est exempté de cours d'enseignement général parce qu'il a déjà passé et obtenu son baccalauréat. Sa place ici est tout autant justifiée que la tienne. Je dirais même plus, vu qu'il n'a pas harcelé les instructeurs en charge des dossiers d'admission durant tout l'été. Tu as été mise sur liste d'observation, Astrid. Ton comportement n'a pas plus mais les modalités d'admission ne portent hélas pas sur le caractère. Normalement, on ne t'aurait pas dit que tu es sous observation. Mais vu ce qui vient de se passer, je préfère te mettre au courant.

\- Tu devrais écouter Arik, petite, intervient Gueulfor. Les élèves en observation ont droit à quatre erreurs. À la cinquième, ils sont virés.

\- Je ne rapporterais pas ton comportement de ce soir, reprend Arik, disons que c'est un avertissement. Mais si ça se reproduit, je n'hésiterais pas à en parler.

Astrid, rouge de colère, serre les poings sur la table mais ne dit pas un mot. Arik continue à parler pendant un moment puis il conseille aux jeunes d'aller dormir. En allant vers sa chambre, Astrid lève la tête et croise le regard d'Harold. Elle véhicule tellement de rage que le jeune garçon trébuche et manque de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. La jeune fille furieuse détourne la tête et quitte la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. La base de l'histoire a été finie de poser dans le chapitre 03 et dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, je présente, vaguement, un personnage qui aura un rôle important dans le futur.**

 **La semaine dernière, j'ai oublié de dire que Arik est un personnage créé par Orianesamba à ma demande. Tout ce qui le concerne vient d'elle, en-dehors du nom de famille que j'ai inventé moi-même (ça se sent, non? La blague est pourrie.^^). Donc merci à elle pour ce personnage. Cependant, elle lui a fait signer un contrat, en trois exemplaires, le mettant à ma merci. Je peux donc l'utiliser comme je veux! Mouah ah ah!**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Teamsky : Tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Je voulais aussi vous dire quelque chose : vous êtes des malades! Mais je vous adore. En seulement 3 chapitres, j'ai 570 vues. Aucune de mes autres fics n'a eu autant de vues en si peu de chapitres. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La semaine suivant l'arrivée des jeunes passe rapidement. Ils visitent l'île sous la surveillance des référents et font connaissance. La situation d'Harold est rapidement connue parmi tous les élèves, les jumeaux étant si impressionnés qu'ils ne peuvent rester silencieux. De ce fait, de nombreux jeunes cherchent à parler à Harold, que ce soit par admiration ou simple curiosité. Cependant, tout change quand les différents groupes sont amenés à la Vallée. Lorsque le groupe d'Arik s'y rend, afin de familiariser les dragons avec les jeunes camarades de leurs partenaires, Harold est obligé d'avouer qu'il n'a pas de dragon. Astrid, étrangement, ne fait aucun commentaire. Varek, déjà au courant, se contente d'adresse un regard de sympathie au jeune garçon. Rustik, mis au courant par son père, affiche un grand sourire victorieux et se pavane avec son cauchemar monstrueux, Crochefer, en donnant de légères tapes sur le nez de son dragon. Ce dernier se rebelle rapidement et envoie Rustik rouler au sol puis s'allonge sur lui et refuse de bouger. Les jumeaux déclarent simplement que c'est décevant mais offrent, de manière maladroite, de lui prêter leur braguettaure, Prout et Pète. La proposition dégénère vite en combat pour savoir qui volera avec Harold vu qu'il faut deux personnes pour diriger un braguettaure. Laissant les jumeaux se rouler dans la poussière, Arik, vêtu d'un t-shirt montrant un homme, à l'air furieux, très musclé et vert criant _Je suis vert de rage!_ , appelle les autres et commence à énoncer les règles concernant les dragons.

\- Je vous le dis maintenant mais elles figurent également dans le carnet de découverte. Au cas où vous ne les auriez pas lu, je vous les dit quand même. Pour commencer, interdiction de voler en-dehors des zones désignées. Le survol du village, du port ou des bâtiments scolaires est interdit. De plus, il y a des horaires à respecter. Vous avez le droit de voler une heure par jour sans supervision afin de faire faire de l'exercice à votre partenaire. En-dehors de ces occasions, vous ne pourrez voler que lors des cours et exercices. Si vous voulez vous entraîner pour un un exercice en particulier, vous devez vous inscrire sur le registre se trouvant dans le Grand Hall. Chaque demande est examinée pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'inscription frauduleuse. Il est mal vu de demander une plage horaire de vol, pour soi-disant faire un exercice, alors que le dit exercice n'existe pas ou n'est pas attribué à votre classe.

\- Il y a plusieurs classes? demande Varek.

\- Oh, je n'en ai pas parlé?

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes répartis en deux classes de dix-huit élèves et une classe de vingt-quatre, afin de ne pas briser les groupes. Le programme est légèrement différent pour chaque classe. Vous étudierez tous les mêmes sujets mais pas dans le même ordre. Les examens sont également tous différents afin d'éviter les tricheries. C'est pourquoi je vous conseille de ne pas faire les idiots, les professeurs n'apprécient pas les tricheurs. Revenons à nos moutons, euh dragons.

\- Elle était nulle, cette blague, dit Kognedur qui a cessé de se battre avec son frère et est allongée au sol, sur le ventre, tandis que Kranedur est assis sur ses jambes. Même moi je peux faire mieux.

\- Eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Attend, je réfléchis. Hé, Kranedur! Met un peu plus de pression, je ne sens rien là!

Le jumeau bouge un peu et appuie plus fortement sur les jambes de sa sœur.

\- C'est mieux?

\- Ouais, beaucoup mieux. Je vais avoir des bleus énormes!

\- Bon, à mon tour alors.

\- D'accord.

Arik secoue la tête et ramène son attention sur les autres jeunes alors que les jumeaux oublient complètement la discussion.

\- Donc, pour en revenir aux dragons, j'ai fini avec les vols, passons au reste. Une équipe est en charge de nourrir tous les dragons de la Vallée, même si la rivière et la mer leur sont accessibles quand ils veulent. Vous pouvez vous porter volontaires pour participer aux repas une ou deux fois dans le mois. Quand vous vous êtes inscrits, vous avez rempli un formulaire sur le régime de vos dragons donc chacun aura la nourriture qui a été indiquée. Si vous avez des objections à cela, vous devrez vous adresser au gardien de la Vallée, qui est aussi en charge des repas des dragons.

\- Qui est le gardien? questionne Astrid.

\- Le seul Guide de toute l'île, répond Arik, il se nomme Rand Oneur. Il a été engagé il y a des années pour travailler avec le centre.

\- Il y a un Guide ici?! s'exclame Varek.

\- Oui. Vous pouvez aller le voir quand vous voulez mais ne l'embêtez pas sans arrêt. Son travail est assez exigeant, pas besoin de le stresser.

\- C'est quoi un Guide? demande Kognedur tout en repoussant les mains de son frère qui tente de lui tirer les cheveux.

\- Tu ne le sais pas? Sérieusement?

\- Ben non, dit Kranedur, on écoute presque jamais en classe.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? murmure Arik avant d'élever la voix. Un Guide est un spécialiste des dragons. À la différence des soigneurs ou dresseurs, un Guide ne se contente pas de veiller à la santé des dragons ou de les entraîner. Il s'assure que le dragon a un partenaire qui lui convient, que son environnement est bon pour lui et d'autres choses dans le genre. Mais sa fonction principale est de servir de relais entre les dragons et les humains. Dans le passé, les Guides pouvaient comprendre les dragons, on dit qu'ils pouvaient leur parler et interpréter leur langue. Mais voilà bien des siècles que plus aucun Guide ne peut faire cela, c'est pourquoi on pense que ce n'est qu'une légende. Les Guides d'aujourd'hui ont toujours une faculté hors du commun à comprendre les dragons et leurs besoins. Ils sont rares puisque ce don n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

\- Cool! dit Kranedur. Comment on devient un Guide?

\- Il faut de longues années d'études et de contact avec les dragons. Il faut tout savoir sur eux et leur histoire. Mais ça, c'est pour les Guides qui n'ont pas le don. Ceux qui l'ont vont bien plus vite dans leur apprentissage. Et le don ne s'apprend pas, on naît avec ou sans. Les Guides ayant le don sont particulièrement recherchés.

\- Et Rand? Il a le don? interroge Rustik.

\- Oui, c'est pourquoi c'est lui spécifiquement qui a été recruté.

\- Quel est son dragon? demande Astrid.

\- Un stormcutter appelé Lame. Il est très protecteur de Rand et n'apprécie que peu d'étrangers. Soyez prudents si jamais vous le croisez. C'est le seul stormcutter des parages, impossible de le confondre avec un autre. Mais assez parlé de ça, dernières règles concernant les dragons : ils ne peuvent aller au village qu'avec la permission d'un professeur et ils ne doivent pas approcher la boutique de Gueulfor.

\- À cause des ondes émises par les téléphones? questionne Varek.

\- Non, ça, ce n'est qu'une excuse pour vous faire arrêter d'utiliser votre téléphone vingt heures sur vingt-quatre. La plupart des nouveaux téléphones sont équipés d'un assourdisseur pour empêcher la diffusions des ondes à basse fréquence. S'ils sont interdits près de la boutique, c'est tout simplement à cause de la valeur du matériel qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Les dragons peuvent se montrer maladroits et il est préférable d'éviter de les conduire près d'un objet délicat.

\- Alors c'était quoi cette règle comme quoi il y a une étude portant sur les ondes des téléphones? interroge Rustik. C'est bien toi qui nous a dit ça!

\- Je sais, soupire Arik, et j'étais obligé vu que Gueulfor était là. Et puis, c'est vrai que ça ne ferait pas de mal si vous vous décollez un peu de vos téléphones. L'étude est sérieuse et ses résultats sont vrais. Cependant, les constructeurs de téléphone ont une longueur d'avance. Les assourdisseurs existent depuis près de deux ans.

\- On s'en moque de ça, dit Astrid. Il y a une chose que je veux savoir : aurons-nous le droit de faire voler nos dragons durant les vacances?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Les horaires seront un peu plus libres à ce moment-là. Et si vous voulez vraiment voler, vous pouvez toujours vous inscrire pour les courses. Les entraînements vous permettent de voler bien plus longtemps et plus souvent.

Ayant fini d'énoncer les règles, Arik laisse les jeunes explorer la Vallée avant de les ramener au village. Dès le lendemain, tous les jeunes sont au courant qu'Harold n'a pas de dragon et leur attitude change drastiquement. Plutôt que de l'admiration, ils expriment de la suffisance et se montrent moqueurs et provocateurs. Les professeurs, rapidement mis au courant, s'informent sur ce qui se passe et découvre qu'une rumeur circule sur Harold. Selon ces dires, Harold aurait été refusé par tous les dragons lui ayant été présentés et c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas de partenaire. Toujours d'après la rumeur, de nombreux Anciens, consultés par les parents du jeune garçon, auraient déclarés qu'aucun dragon n'acceptera jamais d'être le partenaire d'Harold. Les professeurs, furieux, mettent vite fin aux rumeurs en affirmant que l'Ancien ayant examiné Harold a simplement dit que le jeune garçon ne trouverait pas son partenaire parmi les races communes. De ce fait, il lui est difficile de trouver son dragon. Après cela, les esprits s'apaisent un peu et les jeunes cessent de se liguer contre Harold. Mais cet épisode, en plus du fait que le jeune garçon soit exempté des cours généraux, a créé un fossé entre la plupart des jeunes et Harold. Les professeurs, malgré de nombreuses questions, ne peuvent déterminer qui est le ou la responsable des rumeurs. Ils désapprouvent fortement de telles actions et annoncent que quiconque attrapé à répandre des rumeurs, fausses qui plus est, sera sévèrement puni. Harold, blessé par la facilité avec laquelle tous les jeunes se sont retournés contre lui, garde le silence et s'isole. Les quelques amitiés qu'il a lié depuis son arrivée sur l'île sont pour la plupart sevrées. Astrid ne profite pas de la situation pour accabler le jeune garçon mais elle arbore un air triomphant à chaque fois qu'une des rumeurs est énoncée. Un soir, alors que la plupart des autres membres du groupe sont dehors, Harold est dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer le repas puisqu'il est en charge pour la semaine. Astrid entre dans la cuisine et se dirige vers le frigo pour prendre un jus de fruits et quelques biscuits dans le placard.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, dit Harold sans lever les yeux de la viande qu'il coupe, nous allons manger dans moins d'une heure.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, idiot.

\- Je sais, mais je ne tiens pas à être accusé si jamais tu dis que tu n'as pas faim ce soir. En te prévenant maintenant, je m'assure de ne pouvoir être blâmé.

\- Je peux toujours dire que tu ne m'as pas prévenu. Personne ne te croira, de toute façon, pas avec ta réputation de bon à rien.

\- Une réputation que tu as soigneusement montée de toutes pièces, réplique Harold.

\- De quoi tu parles? questionne Astrid, visiblement surprise.

\- C'est toi qui as lancé les rumeurs concernant le fait que je n'ai pas de dragon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire? demande Astrid. J'ai déjà reçu un avertissement, même s'il n'est pas officiel, je ne vais pas mettre ma place ici en jeu juste pour te discréditer.

\- Et pourtant tu l'as fait. Tu t'es montré subtile, les professeurs n'ont rein vu. Mais ils ne te connaissent pas comme moi.

\- Que sais-tu de moi? Nous nos connaissons depuis moins de deux semaines.

\- Je t'ai observé, j'en sais assez. Tu t'es clairement posé en tant que mon ennemie, alors je me dois d'en savoir au maximum pour ne pas te laisser me détruire. Tu as lancé les rumeurs en laissant une fausse lettre de menace dans le Grand Hall. Tu as fait en sorte que quelqu'un pense que la lettre était perdue. Dedans, tu y racontais tout tes mensonges et tu me menaçais certainement.

\- Où es-tu allé chercher une idée aussi ridicule?

\- Oh, c'est assez simple. J'ai entendu la personne ayant trouvé la lettre en parler à ses amis et leur montrer la preuve. J'ai entraperçu la lettre brièvement. Ils l'ont détruite, donc je n'ai jamais pu la lire, mais j'ai une vague idée de son contenu. C'est marrant, j'ai été parmi les premiers à être au courant de ces fausses rumeurs.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute?

\- Cette lettre était écrite sur du papier tout à fait normal en dehors d'un petit détail : le dragon vipère imprimé en filigrane à l'arrière avec les lettres A, H et T en enluminure. C'est du papier à lettres personnalisé. De tous les élèves et de leurs partenaires dragons, tu es la seule à avoir ces initiales. Celui qui tenait la lettre ne l'a pas tourné, il n'a donc pas vu le filigrane.

\- Je n'ai pas de tel papier, se défend Astrid.

\- Je l'ai vu quand tu as poursuivi Kognedur partout dans la maison le second jour parce qu'elle t'avait piqué un de tes sacs.

Astrid reste quelques instants sans voix et figée sur place. Elle est tirée de sa stupeur par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre et des voix qui se font entendre dans le salon.

\- Très bien, c'est moi, tu es content? Tu vas pouvoir me dénoncer et faire virer la méchante Astrid?

\- Non.

\- Quoi?

\- Je ne vais pas te dénoncer. Je préfère régler mes problèmes moi-même. Je ne veux pas tomber au même niveau que toi et faire vivre l'enfer à quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant, pose ces biscuits et va rejoindre les autres, je n'aime pas avoir une personne déplaisante dans la cuisine, ça risque de donner un mauvais goût à ce que je prépare.

Avec un mouvement d'humeur, Astrid balance le paquet de biscuits dans le placard et laisse son verre sur le comptoir au lieu de le mettre dans l'évier. Alors qu'elle atteint la porte de la cuisine, elle s'arrête brusquement et tourne la tête vers Harold.

\- Si tu savais tout depuis le début, pourquoi tu n'as pas mis fin aux rumeurs plus tôt? Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dénonce, en-dehors du fait que tu ne désire pas une intervention externe?

\- Ça m'a permis de savoir qui était sincère et qui ne l'était pas. Je peux t'assurer que ça fait mal, tu dois être fière de toi. Il n'y a que deux ou trois personnes qui ne m'ont pas tourné le dos après ces rumeurs. Mais au moins, je suis sûr de pouvoir leur faire confiance.

Harold s'interrompt dans sa tâche, posant le couteau doucement à côté de la viande. Il lève la tête et regarde Astrid droit dans les yeux.

\- Pour ce qui est de te dénoncer, comme je l'ai dit, je règle mes problèmes tout seul. Tu as ouvert les hostilités. Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire. Crois-moi, je vais te le faire regretter, et sans avoir recours à de basses manœuvres pour atteindre mon but.

* * *

 **Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Harold a un petit côté obscur?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le bonsoir! Le chapitre est prêt depuis plus d'une heure mais j'ai dû m'absenter alors que je commençais à rédiger la note d'auteur. Vous auriez pu l'avoir plus tôt, désolée. Avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, je finis les présentations des personnages qui ont une importance moyenne dans la fic. Je vais donc pouvoir commencer l'histoire proprement dite.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires : (les guests sont numérotés dans l'ordre d'apparition de leur commentaire)**

 **Teamsky : Ben, vu le comportement d'Astrid, qui en effet est une salle gosse, Harold ne va pas rester les bras croisés. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Guest 1 : Merci d'apprécier la fic. Pour le don, tu verras. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Guest 2 (chapitre 3) : Contente de voir que la fic te plaît, et merci de me suivre dans une nouvelle histoire. Tu as raison, Harold ne va pas devenir le grand méchant et se venger avec des coups bas, il va utiliser son intelligence. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le premier jour de cours, Harold regarde ses camarades se diriger vers le bâtiment scolaire, bâti un peu à l'extérieur du village, à côté d'une prairie ou paissent quelques moutons, tandis qu'il vérifie une dernière fois son sac à dos. Ses crayons et ses carnets s'y mêlent avec quelques outils et composants électroniques. Le jeune garçon verrouille la porte et rejoint la boutique de Gueulfor qui a été aménagée dans l'ancienne forge du village. Il passe par la porte sur le côté et entre dans le petit espace de travail à l'arrière de la boutique. Gueulfor est déjà présent, penché sur un ordinateur démonté.

\- Oh, Harold, tu arrives tôt.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit à quelle heure je devais commencer, alors j'ai pensé que je devais faire les mêmes horaires que les autres pendant qu'ils sont en cours.

\- Bonne idée, ça me va.

\- Attends, sérieusement? Tu n'avais pas prévu d'horaires?

\- Ben non. J'ai jamais eu d'assistant, je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre.

\- Génial, soupire Harold. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir tout gérer?

\- Commence pas à râler, tu n'as même pas entamé le travail! dit joyeusement Gueulfor. Ton père m'a dit que tu sais te débrouiller avec tout ce bric-à-brac, en particulier le langage informatique. Je m'en sors quand ça concerne les problèmes physiques, mais j'ai du mal à entrer dans le cerveau de ces choses. Alors c'est toi qui va t'en occuper.

\- Tu sais que les ordinateurs n'ont pas de cerveau?

\- Ils peuvent faire des calculs plus vite que n'importe qui et savent presque tout, pour moi, c'est suffisant pour dire qu'ils ont un cerveau.

\- Non, ce n'...

\- Si on se lance sur le sujet, on y sera encore à la fin de l'année. Pose ton sac dans le débarras et installe-toi à la table contre le mur. Les ordinateurs ont un virus et je n'arrive pas à les vacciner. Tente ta chance.

\- Vacciner?

\- Ben quoi, c'est ce qu'on dit pour les virus, non?

\- Les virus biologiques, oui, pas les virus informatiques.

\- Pas grave. Allez, au travail!

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Harold va poser son sac et se met au travail. Il passe la matinée à nettoyer les ordinateurs de tous les logiciels malveillants et les fichiers corrompus. Quand la pause de midi arrive, il lui reste encore deux ordinateurs à voir. Gueulfor lui dit qu'il s'en occupera le lendemain et le libère pour la journée.

\- Reviens demain à la même heure, dit l'homme blond. Quand tu auras finis avec ceux-là, tu pourras passer à ceux qui sont sous le comptoir dans la boutique. Oh, les horaires d'ouverture sont de dix-sept heures à vingt heures en semaine, neuf heures à midi et quatorze heures à dix-huit heures le samedi et de neuf heures à treize heures le dimanche. Les horaires changent pendant les vacances mais je te le dirais quand on y sera.

\- Tu passes toute la journée ici? questionne Harold.

\- Non, juste les matins quand c'est fermé. Le reste du temps, je m'occupe des réparations, des entretiens et de la fabrication des selles. Quand tu seras avec moi les après-midi, tu me retrouveras à la Vallée. Il y a une petite caverne qui abritait une forge il y a des siècles. Je m'en sers pour y travailler sur les selles, même s'il y a aussi un bâtiment pour entreposer le matériel.

\- Pourquoi tu travailles dans la Vallée?

\- Parce que c'est plus près des lézards. C'est le plus pratique si je dois faire ajustements. Va manger maintenant, tu as ton premier cours cet après-midi, tu ne vas pas y aller le ventre vide, n'est-ce pas?

\- Vu que je ne sais pas sur quoi va porter le cours, je ne sais pas si je dois m'abstenir de repas ou non.

\- C'est quoi le nom?

\- Écailles, crocs et griffes, répond Harold en vérifiant son emploi du temps.

\- Oh, je vois. Tu peux manger dans ce cas, rien à craindre. C'est un cours qui porte sur les soins des différentes parties du corps des dragons. Rien de trop dégoûtant. Ta vas voir comment t'occuper des écailles, comment tailler les griffes, inspecter les crocs. Il y a aussi des parties sur le régime alimentaire et les différentes herbes à utiliser en cas de maladie.

\- En gros, c'est un cours de soins.

\- Exactement.

\- Bon, ça n'a pas l'air trop mauvais. J'y vais, à demain.

\- À demain. Et n'oublie que les repas du midi se prennent dans le Grand Hall, pas dans les maisons.

\- Je sais! lance Harold en sortant.

Le jeune garçon se dirige vers le Grand Hall tout en regardant les autres élèves revenir de cours. Quand il arrive dans l'immense salle, Harold s'approche des plateaux et choisit son repas puis va s'installer à une table pas trop éloignée de l'entrée mais un peu en retrait. Varek ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, tout comme deux filles et un garçon. Les deux filles se ressemblent tellement qu'il est presque impossible de les différencier. Le seul élément les départageant est la couleur de cheveux. L'une est brune et l'autre rousse. Elles ont les yeux marrons et sont grandes, presque une tête de plus qu'Harold. Leurs tenues sont très différentes. La brune porte un t-shirt bleu clair avec des étoiles et une jupe violette sur des leggings noirs avec des bottines couvertes de strass arrivant juste au-dessus de la cheville tandis que la rousse est vêtue d'un ensemble camouflage et de chaussures de randonnée. Le garçon, blonds avec des yeux verts, est légèrement plus grand qu'Harold et porte des jeans noirs, un t-shirt blanc, une veste marron et des baskets.

\- Yo Harold! lance la rousse. Comment était ta matinée? Gueulfor ne t'a pas fait travailler jusqu'à épuisement?

\- Non, c'était plutôt calme, Merim, répond Harold. Et vous, les cours?

\- Pas trop mal, dit Merim. Alix s'est presque endormie en cours de maths et Edwin a eu une crise de rire en histoire quand le prof s'est aperçu qu'il a oublié ses cours et a dû improviser.

\- Et toi, Varek?

\- Le cours de sciences de la vie était passionnant, celui d'anglais était passable et celui de maths était long. Deux heures d'affilées, c'est bien trop long. Mais c'est pas mal pour un début.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dans la même classe?

\- Non, répond la brune, Alix. Nous avons les mêmes professeurs et presque les mêmes cours mais nous sommes dans des classes différentes. Heureusement que j'ai Merim avec moi, je serais terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec des inconnus.

\- Tu as eu une semaine pour faire connaissance, gronde Merim. Arrête de te cacher derrière moi et lance-toi!

\- Je préfères y aller doucement.

\- Franchement, tu as de la chances que nos pères aient refusé que l'une vienne ici sans l'autre.

\- Pourquoi ils ont insisté? s'enquiert Edwin.

\- Ils sont jumeaux, répond Merim. Ce qui explique d'ailleurs pourquoi on se ressemble tant alors qu'on est juste cousines. Mais pour te répondre, nos pères s'adorent et ne supportent pas d'être séparés, de vrais pots de colle. Du coup, ils habitent l'un à côté de l'autre et Alix et moi avons grandi ensemble, comme des sœurs. Nos mères étaient contentes vu que nous sommes filles uniques. Nos parents savent qu'Alix est timide, alors ils sont rassurés de savoir que je suis là pour veiller sur elle.

\- C'est n'est pas un défaut d'être timide, dit Harold. C'est bien mieux que d'être arrogante et de mauvaise foi. Tu devrais la laisser souffler un peu.

\- Oh, tu as encore des problèmes avec Astrid? demande Merim.

\- Non, pour l'instant, c'est calme.

\- Zut, moi qui pensais que tu aurais un truc intéressant à raconter.

\- Vous avez quoi comme cours cet après-midi?

\- Histoire des dragons, répond Edwin. Et toi?

\- Écailles, crocs et griffes.

\- Je me demande ce que ça va être, dit Varek avec un petit tremblement. Rien qu'au nom, ça présage quelque chose de sanglant.

\- Non, réfute Harold, Gueulfor m'a dit que c'est une sorte de cours de soins pour les dragons.

\- Vraiment?! s'exclame Varek. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Ça me sera utile pour plus tard.

\- Pourquoi? questionne Alix.

\- Je veux devenir soigneur, explique le garçon blond. Un cours comme celui-ci est parfait pour moi.

\- On va arriver en retard si on ne se dépêche pas, dit Harold en regardant sa montre. Nous devons passer à la maison pour prendre nos livres et carnets.

Les autres hochent la tête et finissent leur repas rapidement. Les cinq jeunes se séparent au bas des escaliers, Alix, Merim et Edwin allant à leur maison et Harold et Varek se dirigeant vers la leur. Quand ils entrent, ils voient que les jumeaux sont déjà là, difficiles à rater puisqu'ils sont pendus à l'envers à une des poutres du salon, ne se retenant que par les genoux.

\- Oh, vous êtes là, dit Kranedur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demande Varek.

\- On essaie de se vider la tête, répond Kognedur.

\- Les cours de ce matin étaient affreux, se plaint son frère. Du coup, on veut les faire sortir.

\- En vous pendant à l'envers? dit Harold d'un ton incrédule.

\- Ben oui, affirme Kognedur. On fait descendre toutes les informations.

\- Si on reste comme ça assez longtemps, on va finir par sentir comme si quelque chose nous serrait la tête.

\- À ce moment-là, on se remettra à l'endroit, continue Kognedur. Et alors, on va se sentir tout légers.

\- Ça voudra dire qu'on se sera débarrassés de toutes les informations inutiles, finit Kranedur avec un sourire triomphant.

\- Heu, en fait, dit Varek, c'est juste le sang qui s'accumule dans votre tête quand vous êtes à l'envers. Et quand vous vous remettez à l'endroit, le sang redescend et de ce fait, vous avez le tournis, ou la tête légère. Ça n'a rien à voir avec des informations qui disparaissent de votre cerveau.

\- Si, s'obstine Kranedur, ça a été prouvé scientifiquement.

\- Vraiment? demande Harold d'un air dubitatif.

\- Absolument, répond Kognedur. On le fait tout le temps et ça ne rate jamais! On oublie toujours ce qu'on voulait oublier!

\- À mon avis, votre bêtise joue un plus grand rôle que votre méthode pour oublier.

\- Inutile de tenter de les raisonner, dit Arik en entrant dans le salon. J'ai essayé mais ils ne veulent rien entendre.

Le jeune référant porte un t-shirt montrant un homme blond avec une cotte de mailles et une cape rouge qui crie _Marteau?! Marteau?!_ et un autre homme, brun et vêtu de vert, ayant les bras croisés qui lui dit _Pas besoin de le crier, tout le monde sait que tu es marteau_. Arik secoue la tête en jetant un coup d'œil aux jumeaux puis se tourne vers Harold et Varek.

\- Vous devriez vous dépêcher, votre prochain cours va bientôt commencer.

\- C'est vrai! s'exclame Varek en courant vers sa chambre.

\- Harold, rappelle-lui qu'il y a une réunion ce soir dans le salon pour parler de votre première journée de cours, dit Arik. Je l'ai déjà dit à Astrid et Rustik.

\- D'accord.

Harold quitte le salon et monte les escaliers pour aller à sa chambre afin de prendre son livre de cours. Quand il redescend, les jumeaux sont allongés au sol et rigolent comme des maniaques.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, que vous avez failli ne pas avoir car j'ai passé une partie de la journée d'hier et toute celle d'aujourd'hui à me ronger les ongles. Ma minette, celle que vous pouvez voir dans ma photo de profil, est tombée malade hier midi et j'ai dû l'amener d'urgence au vétérinaire. Ils l'ont gardé pour la nuit et m'ont dit ce matin qu'elle a été empoisonnée, mais ils ne savent pas par quoi. Yûko (ma minette) est de nouveau à la maison mais elle est un peu perdue et pas tout à fait remise. Je dois la ramener à la clinique demain pour voir si elle va vraiment mieux. J'ai eu très peur, je n'aurais pas supporté de la perdre. Je l'ai depuis neuf ans et demi et je l'adore. Je pense que ça ne vous intéresse pas mais j'ai besoin d'en parler, alors voilà. J'ai commencé à écrire après avoir ramené Yûko à la maison et m'être assurée qu'elle mange et boive.**

 **Pour en revenir au chapitre, vous allez voir comment Harold compte se venger d'Astrid. ^^**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon début de vacances à ceux et celles qui les commencent, bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les cours portant sur les dragons sont passionnants et deviennent rapidement les préférés de tous les élèves. Durant le premier mois, seuls les cours théoriques sont enseignés, les cours pratiques étant prévus pour après Snoggletog. De ce fait, les élèves ayant un penchant pour les études s'en tirent plus facilement que ceux se concentrant plus sur les exercices physiques. Harold et Varek partagent un enthousiasme grandissant pour leurs cours. Ils se retrouvent souvent dans le salon de la maison pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble et échanger des idées. Les autres jeunes du groupe ne les rejoignent pas mais écoutent fréquemment, ce qui les aident à faire leurs propres devoirs. L'inimitié entre Harold et Astrid ne se fait plus percevoir car les deux jeunes restent loin l'un de l'autre aussi souvent que possible. En-dehors des cours, Harold aide Gueulfor à sa boutique, faisant une grande partie du travail de réparation et maintenance informatique. Les élèves ne cessent de se présenter, ayant toujours des problèmes avec l'un de leur appareils. Certains professeurs viennent également pour obtenir de l'aide avec quelques programmes. Les après-midi, Harold aide Gueulfor avec les selles. Ce travail le passionne tout autant, si ce n'est plus, que les cours car le jeune garçon aime travailler avec ses mains et être en contact avec les dragons. Il se lie très vite d'amitié avec tous les dragons de la Vallée, qu'ils aient ou non un partenaire. Malgré sa présence fréquente à la Vallée, Harold n'aperçoit jamais Rand Oneur et il exprime sa déception auprès de Varek et de leurs amis, un midi dans le Grand Hall.

\- Il est peut-être occupé, avance Varek.

\- Avec quoi? demande Merim. Il n'y a aucun conflit entre humains ou dragons, personne n'est malade, rien! Alors où il se trouve toute la journée?

\- Il n'habite peut-être pas sur l'île, suggère Alix. Les professeurs ne logent pas tous ici, certains ont une maison sur une des îles voisines.

\- C'est probable, reconnaît Harold en coupant sa viande avec un geste rageur. N'empêche que j'aimerais drôlement le rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi ça tient tellement à cœur? s'enquiert Edwin.

\- Parce que je veux devenir Guide, répond Harold. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré un et c'est une chance exceptionnelle qu'il y en ait un ici. Je ne peux pas la laisser passer, je dois absolument en profiter.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de formation pour être Guide? interroge Alix en fronçant les sourcils. Même si tu fais sa connaissance, rien ne te garantit que tu arriveras à en devenir un. Je ne sais pas comment font les candidats pour se former mais...

\- Pour être présenté à l'examen, interrompt Harold, il faut être reconnu par un Guide et avoir suivi son apprentissage durant quatre ans.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça que tu veux tellement le voir! s'exclame Merim. Tu espères devenir son apprenti!

\- Non, dément Harold. C'est vrai que j'aimerais mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Je me suis renseigné sur lui, il n'a jamais pris d'apprenti, alors qu'il est Guide depuis plus de trente ans. De nombreuses personnes ont essayé mais il refusé tout le monde. Et parmi toutes ces personnes rejetées, seules trois ont été approuvées par d'autres Guides mais aucune n'a réussi l'examen. De ce fait, le jugement de Rand Oneur est très estimé. Alors, j'ai un peu peur de le rencontrer en même temps que je cherche chaque opportunité pour le voir.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Eh bien, s'il me dit que je ne suis pas fait pour être Guide, ce ne sera pas la peine que j'en cherche un autre pour devenir apprenti.

\- Il ne peut pas avoir raison à chaque fois, proteste Merim. Si ça se trouve, il a juste un sale caractère!

\- Aucune idée, avoue Harold. Mais puisqu'il ne s'est pas trompé avec tous les autres, je doute qu'il se trompe avec moi.

\- Ne commence pas à désespérer, dit Varek. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas rencontré, rien n'est joué.

\- Au rythme où vont les choses, je ne le verrais pas avant le dernier mois passé ici, se lamente Harold.

\- Voir qui? demande Arik derrière le jeune garçon.

Harold sursaute et manque de tomber de son banc mais Merim le retient de justesse. Il remercie son amie puis se tourne vers son référent. Ce dernier porte un t-shirt rouge, blanc et bleu avec un personnage, vêtu d'un costume aux mêmes couleurs, tenant un bouclier rond avec une étoile au centre et qui dit _Je suis à la recherche du temps perdu._

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre, s'excuse Arik. Alors, tu veux voir qui?

\- Rand Oneur.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, tu devras attendre la semaine prochaine. Il a été appelé pour une urgence sur le continent. Il devrait être de retour mardi prochain.

\- Et on est mercredi, soupire Harold. Super, une semaine de plus.

\- Il a été appelé quand? questionne Edwin.

\- Le jour où vous avez commencé les cours, donc ça fait trois semaines. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il y a un problème avec une des réserves et de nombreux Guides ont été demandés sur place.

\- Une réserve? Laquelle? interroge Varek.

\- Celle au sud du continent, répond Arik. Je crois que des dragons ont été attaqués par un animal inconnu. Après, je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus, les Guides aiment rester mystérieux et ne communiquent pas beaucoup de renseignements, même aux autorités.

\- Mais si c'est important, ils devront en parler, objecte Harold. Les réserves sont des lieux où les espèces de dragons en voie d'extinction sont abritées pour qu'elles puissent se repeupler sans encourir les dangers de la nature ou des braconniers. Si une réserve est attaquée et que c'est grave, ils devront lancer un appel pour inciter à la prudence et renforcer les protections autours des autres réserves.

\- Il y a en une près d'ici, je crois, dit Varek.

\- Exact, approuve Arik. Mais comme pour toutes les réserves, son accès est réglementé. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en approcher. Rand est le Guide responsable de cette réserve, c'est pourquoi il se trouve dans cette partie du monde et pourquoi il a accepté de donner un coup de main au centre de formation. D'après mes sources, lui et la directrice se connaissent depuis longtemps.

\- Qui sont tes sources? demande Harold.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, ils me font confiance pour ne pas divulguer leur identité.

\- Quelque chose me dit que Gueulfor fait partie de tes sources.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Il sait presque toujours tout sur ce qui se passe autour de lui, surtout quand ça ne le concerne pas, et ne peut jamais résister à la tentation de partager. Il est trop bavard.

\- Je ne dirais rien.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Au fait, tu voulais quelque chose?

\- Ah, oui! Je suis venu te chercher, le professeur Thorston aimerait te voir.

\- Monsieur ou madame?

\- Monsieur, le conseiller pédagogique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

\- Aucune idée. Tu le découvriras en allant le voir. Il t'attend dans le salon de la maison. Varek, reste ici et assure-toi que les autres ne viennent pas à la maison jusqu'à ce que je vous en donne l'autorisation.

\- D'accord, accepte le jeune blond.

Harold se lève et suit Arik jusqu'à la maison du groupe. Quand ils sont dans le salon, ils voient que Barbois Thorston est assis dans un fauteuil et tient un dossier dans ses mains. Face à lui, sur le canapé, Astrid est assise, les bras croisés, l'air furieux.

\- Ah, te voilà Harold. Entre et assieds-toi. Arik, tu peux rester, tu es concerné également.

Le jeune garçon et le référent s'assoient, Arik près d'Astrid et Harold dans un autre fauteuil, loin de sa camarade qui lui jette un regard noir. Harold hausse les sourcils d'un air interrogateur à son encontre mais n'obtient aucune réponse, ce qui le fait prendre un air pensif.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harold, dit le conseiller, tout va bien pour toi. Pour Astrid, en revanche, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Si vous avez un problème avec Astrid, je n'ai rien à faire ici, proteste Harold.

\- Si, justement. Vois-tu, bien que le programme de l'enseignement général soit allégé ici, il compte quand même pour pouvoir valider le diplôme en fin d'année. Pour cela, certains résultats sont attendus de la part des élèves. Astrid semble avoir de grosses difficultés dans une matière. Malgré la bienveillance de son professeur, ses notes ne peuvent plus être passées sous silence et acceptées. Si Astrid espère rester ici et valider sa formation, elle doit remonter ses notes dans cette matière et sa moyenne générale. C'est là où tu entres en jeu. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à tes résultats d'examen du baccalauréat et j'ai vu que tu as excellé dans pratiquement toutes les matières, et particulièrement celle qui cause des problèmes à Astrid.

\- Les mathématiques, réalise Harold. Et vous voulez que je donne des cours de soutien à Astrid, c'est ça?

\- Exactement! s'exclame le conseiller avec bonne humeur. Les professeurs sont très occupés et ne peuvent donner de cours particuliers à une seule élève. Si plusieurs élèves étaient en difficulté, on pourrait monter un groupe, mais Astrid est la seule à avoir besoin d'aide. C'est pourquoi nous nous tournons vers toi. Nous avons discuté entre nous et en sommes venus à une solution : si Arik veut bien aménager l'organisation de l'emploi du temps dans la maison, toi et Astrid disposerez de deux heures chaque jour, sauf le dimanche, pour des cours de soutien. Il y a une chambre qui n'est pas utilisée, nous pouvons la convertir en bureau et vous pourrez travailler là sans être dérangés. Qu'en penses-tu?

Harold reste un moment silencieux, réfléchissant à la proposition. Il regarde Astrid qui semble prête à lui tordre le cou s'il accepte. Souriant fugacement, Harold se tourne vers le professeur Thorston.

\- Je suis désolé mais je crains que ce soit impossible.

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'ignore si vous le savez mais Astrid et moi ne sommes pas vraiment en bons termes. Si nous devons passer deux heures ensemble chaque jour dans un espace réduit, il y aura un meurtre à la fin de la première semaine, si ce n'est plus tôt.

\- N'importe quoi! Je comprends que vous avez quelques différends, mais vous pouvez certainement travailler ensemble.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Harold, intervient Arik. Ces deux-là sont à la gorge l'un de l'autre depuis le premier jour.

\- Jamais je n'accepterais des cours de cet incapable! crie Astrid.

\- Cet _incapable_ est le seul à pouvoir t'aider à remonter ta moyenne, gronde gentiment le conseiller. Et je te conseille de ne plus parler ainsi de tes camarades. C'est un manque de respect.

\- Il n'est pas le seul, s'entête Astrid. Varek se débrouille très bien en maths, je suis sûre qu'il peut m'aider!

\- C'est vrai, mais à la différence d'Harold, Varek assiste lui aussi aux cours et a des devoirs et des leçons à réviser. Il serait injuste de lui demander de t'aider alors qu'il doit lui-même étudier. Harold n'a pas la même charge de travail. Nous lui demandons de t'aider et pour cela, il doit renoncer à au moins une heure de temps libre puisque l'autre serait normalement occupée par les corvées. Toi, tu t'en tires mieux : tu ne fais pas les corvées et tu obtiens de l'aide pour remonter ta moyenne. Tu es gagnante, même si tu perds aussi une heure de temps libre. Mais je pense que ce n'est que de peu d'importance par rapport à tes résultats scolaires et à l'obtention de ton diplôme. N'es-tu pas d'accord?

Devant une telle logique, Astrid ne peut rien répondre et se contente de se renfoncer dans le canapé en boudant.

\- Harold? demande Barbois Thorston. Veux-tu bien reconsidérer ta réponse?

\- J'accepte, soupire Harold après un long silence. Mais vous devez faire promettre à Astrid de ne pas discuter et s'opposer aux leçons. Si elle ne coopère pas, je ne pourrais pas l'aider.

\- Excellent! Et pas d'inquiétude, Astrid va offrir sa pleine coopération, je n'en doute pas. Arik, tu peux venir un moment pour que nous parlions des aménagements du bureau?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ah, Harold, prend ça. Ce sont les observations de la professeur de mathématiques. Elle explique les points qui posent le plus de problèmes à Astrid et offre quelques solutions.

Le conseiller tend le dossier qu'il tient au jeune garçon qui le prend sans un mot. Les deux adultes sortent du salon et vont dans le couloir pour examiner une chambre. Quand ils sont seuls, Astrid se tourne vers Harold.

\- Je te préviens, l'imbécile, tu as intérêt à te montrer à la hauteur. Si je ne m'améliore pas, ce sera de ta faute.

\- Non, ce sera de la tienne, réplique Harold. Si tu n'y mets pas un peu de bonne volonté, tu n'arriveras nulle part. Et crois-moi, je préférerais sincèrement enseigner au jumeaux à écrire sans faire de fautes plutôt que de t'aider. Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

\- Comme si tu en savais quelque chose, tu es le fils pourri gâté du Chef. Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, sinon je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

\- Plus que tu ne le fais déjà?

\- Je ne...

\- Et tu devrais t'inquiéter au lieu de proférer des menaces. Grâce à ton incompétence en mathématiques, tu viens de m'offrir l'occasion parfaite pour me venger. Tu vas souffrir, je vais être un professeur très sévère et intransigeant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonsoir! Et on reprend les bonnes (ou mauvaises) vieilles habitudes. Voilà un chapitre qui arrive assez tard, je n'ai commencé à écrire que vers 21h00. Tout d'abord, merci pour vos messages de soutien. Yûko va beaucoup mieux. Elle a été empoisonnée mais le vétérinaire ne sait pas par quoi et nous ignorons comment ça été fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma minette est de retour à la maison, en pleine santé, et continue à me rendre folle en demandant des câlins à toute heure de la journée (et parfois de la nuit). Pour ce chapitre, un petit aperçu des cours de soutien pour Astrid, et Harold rencontre enfin Rand.**

 **Réponse au commentaires:**

 **Guest : Comme tu peux le lire ci-dessus, elle va mieux, mais merci pour ta sollicitude. Voici la suite que tu voulais, tu peux garder le sourire sadique, ça ira bien avec le chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **J'ai quelques soucis avec les reviews, ils ne s'affichent pas et je n'ai les notifications que des heures, voire des jours après qu'ils aient été postés. De ce fait, s'il y a des commentaires auquel je n'ai pas répondu, je vous présente mes excuses.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Recommence.

\- Urgh, j'ai déjà fait cette partie deux fois!

\- Et tu t'es trompée deux fois. Nous continuerons jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses. Applique-toi un peu et tu n'auras pas à tout refaire à chaque fois. Pour ma part, aucun souci, je peux faire ça toute la journée.

\- C'est facile pour toi, tu passes ton temps à lire sur ta tablette pendant que je me creuse la tête à essayer de comprendre cette maudite formule qui n'a aucun sens! Je suis celle qui fait tout le travail ici! Tu sers à quoi, toi?

\- Je t'ai expliqué comment fonctionne la formule et de quelle façon l'appliquer aux différents problèmes. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'écoutais pas les huit premières fois et si tu as affirmé avoir compris à la neuvième tentative. De toute évidence, tu as menti.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai menti! Ces stupides chiffres n'ont ni queue ni tête! Il n'y a aucune logique là-dedans!

\- Il n'y rien de plus logique que les mathématiques. Il suffit d'un peu de cervelle et de bonne volonté pour les comprendre. Bien sûr, dans ton cas, c'est trop demandé.

\- Répète ça et je...

\- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir me menacer? Je te rappelles qu'en-dehors de moi, personne n'a les qualifications ou le temps nécessaire pour t'aider à remonter ta moyenne.

\- C'est du chantage!

\- Je préfère appeler ça un _rappel amical_ , mais vu qu'il n'y a aucune amitié entre nous, je ne vais pas être hypocrite. Disons simplement que c'est une vengeance.

\- Me torturer et me menacer est une vengeance?

\- C'est mieux que de répandre des rumeurs fausses sur quelqu'un juste parce que tu as un complexe d'infériorité.

\- Quoi?!

\- Sois honnête pour une fois dans ta vie : si tu me détestes à ce point alors que tu ne sais rien de moi et que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ta haine, c'est juste parce que je suis le fils du Chef. Là d'où tu viens, tu avais sûrement l'habitude que tout le monde s'incline devant toi et te montre un respect sans borne. Tu devais même inspirer de la peur et tu adorais ça. Personne ne pouvait rien te dire parce que tu étais la fille du Second. Et tu pensais que ce serait pareil ici, même s'il y a d'autres enfants de Seconds. Ce à quoi tu ne t'attendais pas, c'est de te retrouver avec le fils du Chef, la seule personne à avoir un _rang_ supérieur au tien parmi les élèves. Dès que tu as découvert ça, tu as eu peur de perdre ta popularité. Voilà pourquoi tu m'as immédiatement détesté et pourquoi tu ne rates pas une occasion pour me rabaisser. Tu as cru avoir tiré ton épingle du jeu avec les rumeurs, mais ça n'a pas vraiment eu l'impact que tu souhaitais. De plus, j'ai découvert ce que tu as fait. Et manque de chance pour toi, tu as passé tellement de temps à me haïr que tu as oublié de faire attention à tes faiblesses. Ce qui expliques la situation actuelle : toi, menacée d'être virée de la formation parce que tu es nulle en maths, et moi, profitant de cette opportunité pour exercer ma revanche tout en te filant quand même un coup de main que tu es loin de mériter. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, on peut revenir à la leçon? Je vais t'expliquer une nouvelle fois et j'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses attention cette fois. Je suis patient, mais il y a des limites.

Astrid, les yeux ronds, regarde Harold avec un mélange de surprise, de peur et d'appréhension. Quand le jeune garçon tourne la page du livre pour revenir à la partie du cours, elle se contente de baisser la tête et écoute ce qui lui est dit. Le reste de la leçon se passe en silence, Harold expliquant et corrigeant, Astrid faisant les exercices et essayant d'appliquer les formules. Les deux jeunes ne voient pas le temps passer et sont surpris quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Cette dernière est ouverte et Arik entre. Le référent porte un t-shirt sur lequel se trouve un personnage, vêtu de rouge avec l'emblème d'un éclair sur sa poitrine, qui court et dit _Je vais plus vite que mon ombre!_ tout en désignant, par-dessus son épaule, son ombre qui se trouve loin derrière lui.

\- Vous avez décidé de jouer les prolongations?

\- Pardon? demande Harold.

\- Les deux heures de soutien sont terminées depuis une bonne demi-heure. Je commençais à craindre qu'il n'y ait eu un meurtre et je me suis dit qu'il serait sage de venir vérifier que vous respiriez encore. J'avoue que j'étais très inquiet à ce sujet, le meurtre était l'une de mes deux spéculations.

\- J'ai presque peur de demander mais je quand même me jeter à l'eau, dit Harold, quelle est l'autre spéculation?

\- Oh, je pensais juste que vous aviez enfin cédé à l'attirance qui vous lie et aviez décider de laisser tomber les mathématiques pour passer à l'étude des sciences en faisant quelques exercices d'alchimie.

Harold et Astrid regardent Arik avec horreur. Puis, dans un rare moment de paix et de compréhension, échangent un regard et frissonnent.

\- Tu sais Arik, finit par souffler Harold, je pense que tu regardes beaucoup trop de séries et de films. Ce n'est pas parce que deux personnes se détestent suffisamment pour vouloir recourir au meurtre qu'elles s'aiment, loin de là.

\- Hé! proteste le référent. Je ne regarde que des films et des séries avec des super-héros! Il n'y a pas ce genre de romance là-dedans.

\- Ah, voilà le problème : tu vis dans un monde complètement irréaliste. Tu devrais arrêter de regarder ça, tu peux encore t'en sortir, ce n'est pas trop tard. Crois-moi, tu peux t'en tirer. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis certain que beaucoup de personnes seront prêtes à te soutenir, tu n'es pas seul.

Sans un mot de plus, Harold sort de la pièce, laissant un Arik éberlué derrière lui. Il ne regarde pas en arrière et ne voit donc pas le petit sourire amusé d'Astrid, qu'elle s'empresse de changer en grimace dès qu'elle s'aperçoit de ce qu'elle fait. Harold va à sa chambre et pose sa tablette puis vérifie sa messagerie sur son ordinateur. Il descend quelques minutes plus tard pour aider Rustik à mettre la table pendant que les jumeaux finissent de préparer le repas.

\- Il y a quoi à manger ce soir? demande Harold avec appréhension.

\- Aucune idée, répond Rustik en secouant la tête. Quand je suis allé chercher les assiettes, j'ai vu des légumes coupés en rondelles mais pas pelés et de la viande carbonisée.

\- Oh, je pense qu'Arik va encore devoir sortir des rations d'urgence.

\- Ouais. Il devrait avoir compris que c'est suicidaire de laisser les jumeaux faire la cuisine. Je veux bien reconnaître que je ne suis pas malin, mais même moi j'ai compris que c'est dangereux après qu'on ait tous eu un empoisonnement alimentaire la dernière fois.

\- Je suis à la fois surpris et terrifié de constater que je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Harold.

\- Cousin, on ne s'entend pas, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux te voir mort.

\- C'est rassurant, au moins, maintenant, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui veut me tuer dans cette maison.

\- C'est parce que tu n'es pas un vrai viking, Astrid n'aime que la force. Elle va me tomber dans les bras dès qu'elle aura fini de te détester et qu'elle passera à autre chose.

\- Tu sais que les vikings sont justes nos ancêtres? Nous sommes bien plus civilisés. Mais peu importe, je te la laisse volontiers. Si tu veux, je peux même rédiger une lettre officielle et signer.

\- Pas la peine, tout le monde sait que je suis le seul qui peut avoir Astrid.

Harold secoue la tête et finit de poser les verres. Arik entre dans la salle à manger puis, après avoir adressé un signe de tête aux deux jeunes, se dirige vers la cuisine. Il ressort peu après et court vers le téléphone de la maison. Harold et Rustik l'entendent appeler la cuisinière du Grand Hall et lui demander de venir de toute urgence. Quand le référent revient dans la salle à manger, il est pâle.

\- Un problème? questionne Harold.

\- Les jumeaux voulaient faire des légumes sautés avec de la viande braisées. Ils ont mis la viande directement dans les braises de la cheminée et préparaient un mélange explosif pour faire _sauter_ les légumes. Je crois que je viens de nous sauver d'une mort certaine.

\- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, maugrée Harold.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, affirme Arik. Les jumeaux sont désormais exempts de corvée de cuisine. S'ils approchent des casseroles ou autres, ils auront une punition.

\- Voilà une décision réjouissante, nous parviendrons peut-être à survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Le lendemain, Harold profite du fait que ce soit un dimanche pour aller se balader sur l'île. La journée est ensoleillée et encore assez chaude malgré l'hiver qui arrive rapidement. Le jeune garçon marche pendant de nombreuses heures, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour dessiner dans son carnet ou prendre des photos. À midi, il sort un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau de son sac et s'installe à l'ombre d'un arbre, sur l'une des plages du côté de l'île à l'opposé du village. Des terreurs terribles jouent dans les vagues non loin et quelques cauchemars monstrueux paraissent au soleil. Un dragon vipère approche du jeune garçon en reniflant l'air.

\- Tu veux mon sandwich? demanda Harold en souriant.

Le dragon émet un cri affirmatif et le jeune garçon rigole en ouvrant son sandwich pour en retirer les morceaux de poulet qui s'y trouvent. Il les lance en l'air et le dragon vipère, tout excité, se précipite pour les attraper. Quand il a tout avalé, il s'avance vers Harold en reniflant un peu plus.

\- Désolé, ma belle, je n'en ai plus, dit Harold. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas pêcher avec les terreurs?

Le dragon émet un son plaintif et montre son aile droite qui arbore quelques égratignures vers le bord.

\- Oh, tu es blessée. Tu me laisses voir?

Pour toute réponse, le dragon s'assoit et étend son aile sur les jambes d'Harold. Le jeune garçon pose le reste de son sandwich, s'essuie les mains puis attrape délicatement l'aile pour examiner les blessures. Ce sont de longues estafilades, peu profondes mais encore fraîches.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça?

Le dragon vipère tourne la tête et désigne de petits dragons vipères qui viennent de rejoindre les terreurs pour jouer.

\- Ce sont tes petits?

Le dragon secoue la tête et montre un autre dragon vipère qui dort dans l'ombre d'un rocher.

\- Oh, je vois, tu fais la nounou pendant que la mère se repose. C'est gentil de ta part, mais on dirait que tu y as laissé quelques écailles. Si tu veux, je peux t'appliquer un mélange d'herbes qui aideront à la cicatrisation tout en formant une couche protectrice pour empêcher la saleté d'entrer dans les plaies. Tu en dis quoi?

Le dragon hoche vigoureusement la tête. Harold sourit et se dégage de sous l'aile puis se lève. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas afin de trouver les herbes nécessaires et revient de la dragonne blessée. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il écrase les herbes sur un rocher plat en s'aidant d'un caillou assez gros. Il ajoute un peu d'eau pour aider au mélange puis commence à appliquer la pâte obtenue sur les blessures. Tout en travaillant, Harold ne cesse de parler à la dragonne pour la détendre.

\- Là, c'est fini. Tu as raison d'éviter un bain de mer, le sel t'aurait fait souffrir. Quand tu rentreras à la Vallée, va te baigner dans la rivière pour te débarrasser du plus de poussière possible. Je vais parler au soigneur pour le prévenir et il viendra certainement te voir. Je lui dirais de t'apporter à manger aussi. Tu peux rester près de la caverne de la forge?

Le dragon vipère hoche de nouveau la tête et se lève. Après avoir étiré prudemment son aile, la dragonne donne un coup de tête affectueux à Harold puis va récupérer les petits et les ramène à leur mère. Harold les regarde partir en souriant. Il sursaute quand il entend des bruits de pas derrière lui et se retourne vivement. Un homme inconnu, de taille moyenne, se trouve près de l'arbre contre lequel est appuyé le sac du jeune garçon. L'homme a les cheveux gris et longs, attachés en une tresse lâche. Il est vêtu d'habits de voyage noirs et marrons, porte des bottes noires et des gants en cuir. Des lunettes d'aviateur sont autour de son cou. Un sac en bandoulière est passé en travers de sa poitrine. L'homme examine Harold un long moment avant d'avancer, la main tendue.

\- C'est du beau travail, ce que tu as fait avec la dragonne. La plupart du temps, un dragon blessé ne s'approche pas d'un humain. Elle a dû percevoir qu'elle ne risquait rien avec toi. Et tu as eu un comportement exemplaire. Tu as su garder ton calme et la rassurer tout en lui prodiguant les soins nécessaires et tu lui as promis de prévenir le soigneur afin qu'elle soit aidée par la suite. C'est impressionnant. Enchanté de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Rand Oneur. Et toi?

\- Harold Haddock, répond le jeune garçon après un instant de silence en serrant la main du Guide.

\- Ah, le fils du Chef.

\- Je pense être moi-même avant d'être le fils du Chef, dit Harold avec une pointe d'irritation.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'insulter. Bien entendu, tu n'es pas défini uniquement par ta famille. C'est juste que j'ai entendu parler de toi à quelques reprises. Des soigneurs qui ont travaillé avec ta mère m'ont dit que tu étais prometteur. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance.

\- Moi de même, assure Harold. Mais je pensais que vous ne deviez pas rentrer avant encore plusieurs jours?

\- C'est ce qui était prévu, en effet. J'ai fini mon travail plus vite que prévu et me suis dépêché de rentrer. Je n'aime pas laisser mon domaine sans supervision.

\- Votre domaine?

\- La réserve. Mais ce n'est rien. Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner à la Vallée pour que nous puissions discuter un peu? Je suis certain que nous nous entendrons bien.

\- Avec joie, souffle Harold avec un sourire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour. J'étais assez impatiente d'écrire la discussion entre Harold et Rand alors je m'y suis mise un peu plus tôt que pour le chapitre précédent.**

 **Comme beaucoup l'ont demandé, je vous le dis maintenant : Krokmou ne va pas tarder à apparaître. Il fallait d'abord que Harold et Rand se rencontrent. Encore quelques chapitres et le dragon préféré de tout le monde fera son apparition (s'il veut bien, il est têtu après tout).**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- As-tu passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie des dragons? demande Rand.

\- Oui, répond Harold. Ma mère est une soigneuse et elle a monté une clinique spécialisée derrière notre maison. Mon père va lui donner un coup de main quand il est libre. Il n'est pas très calé dans les soins mais sa force est parfois nécessaire pour tenir un dragon. Grâce à la clinique, j'ai passé toute ma vie à côtoyer des dragons. La plupart étaient blessés ou malades mais je restais principalement avec ceux qui étaient dans les quartiers de rétablissement et de rééducation. Les dragons dans ces quartiers s'ennuient facilement alors j'allais les voir et je les distrayais quand ils n'étaient pas avec les soigneurs.

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu, approuve Rand. Et des dragons en bonne santé?

\- Puisque mon père est le Chef, il y a souvent des invités à la maison. La plupart viennent avec leur partenaire. Je me suis toujours porté volontaire pour m'occuper des dragons invités, même si nous avons des personnes pour s'occuper de leurs logements.

\- Alors tu as l'habitude des dragons, quel que soit leur état de santé, c'est bien. C'est mieux que la plupart de tes camarades qui ne connaissent que leur propre partenaire et ceux des autres membres de leur famille. As-tu déjà rencontré des problèmes avec un dragon? De l'agressivité? Du mépris? De la peur? Et si oui, comment as-tu géré la situation?

\- Eh bien, dit Harold en réfléchissant. Une fois, il y avait un gronckle qui avait mangé une pierre recouverte d'essence et il avait été amené à la clinique en urgence pour lui faire un lavage d'estomac. L'essence est très toxique pour les gronckles puisqu'ils ont des estomacs très particuliers. Le gronckle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur après son traitement et il ne laissait personne l'approcher. Ma mère a été obligée de le sédater pour l'examen suivant l'intervention de lavage et ensuite de le mettre en isolement pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas aux autres dragons. Au moment où le gronckle était à la clinique, il manquait plusieurs soigneurs qui étaient en conférence je ne sais où, alors il n'y avait pas assez de personnel pour s'occuper de tous les dragons, et certainement pas pour surveiller un dragon en isolement. Comme c'étaient une période de vacances scolaires, j'ai demandé à ma mère de me laisser faire la surveillance. Je n'avais qu'à rester dans la pièce voisine de l'enclos du gronckle et le surveiller à travers la fenêtre. À l'heure du repas, je lui ai apporté un seau avec des roches douces pour ne pas enflammer son estomac et j'ai vérifié son abreuvoir. Quand je me suis tourné pour sortir de l'enclos, j'ai vu que le gronckle était couché devant la porte et il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Je suis resté un moment sur place avant de me mettre à lui parler. Je racontais tout et n'importe quoi. Après une bonne heure, le gronckle s'est couché et a commencé à faire la sieste. Comme il n'avait pas fait preuve d'agressivité envers moi, je me suis approché et je l'ai touché. Il a ouvert un œil mais n'a rien dit. Je lui ai massé le ventre et il s'est tourné sur le côté pour que je puisse continuer. Au final, je suis resté dans son enclos tout l'après-midi. Quand ma mère est venue voir comment allait le gronckle, il l'a laissé l'examiner sans protester. Les jours suivants, je suis revenu et je lui parlais. Il écoutait et insistait même pour que je rentre dans son enclos. Quand il a été totalement guérit, son partenaire est venu le récupérer et par la suite, il a dit à ma mère que le gronckle s'était drôlement adouci. En-dehors de cette fois-là, j'ai rencontré quelques dragons qui avaient été maltraités et étaient soit agressifs soit apeurés mais je n'ai jamais eu de souci pour gagner leur confiance et les aider à se détendre pour laisser ma mère les soigner.

\- Quel âge avais-tu quand tu t'es occupé du gronckle?

\- Dix ans.

\- Est-ce que tu avais étudié ou suivi des cours pour soigneurs? Ou ta mère t'avait formé? As-tu lu des études sur le sujet?

\- Non. Bien que je respecte et admire le travail des soigneurs, je n'ai jamais voulu en devenir un.

\- Que veux-tu faire dans ce cas? Si tu suis cette formation, c'est que tu veux être un patrouilleur?

\- Non, répond Harold en détournant le regard. Je ne voulais pas venir ici, mes parents m'ont inscrit sans me le dire.

\- Alors? Quel métier t'attire?

\- Guide, dit Harold. Je voulais trouver un Guide chez moi et lui demander de me prendre en apprentissage si je correspondais au profil.

\- Tu penses correspondre?

\- J'espère.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, réplique Rand d'un ton dur. Dis-moi pourquoi tu penses pouvoir devenir un Guide.

\- Je-j'ai..., bégaye Harold. Je suis passionné par les dragons et je tiens à les préserver plus que tout. Certaines personnes ne les voient que comme des animaux, des moyens de transport ou des armes. Mais ce sont des êtres vivants avant tout, et dans certains cas, ils peuvent devenir de véritables amis, voire des frères et sœurs. J'aimerais les protéger et parvenir à arrêter les maltraitances. Mais aussi, je veux servir de lien entre dragons et humains. Il n'y a pas assez d'entente entre nos deux races. Les humains ne sont pas assez à l'écoute et les dragons ne se soucient pas vraiment de se faire écouter puisqu'ils peuvent facilement s'imposer par la force. J'aimerais que nous vivions en harmonie, pas dans un semblant de paix. En-dehors de ce que je veux, je me suis toujours bien débrouillé avec les dragons. Je pense pouvoir les comprendre suffisamment bien pour leur être utile.

\- Si un Guide envisageait de te prendre en tant qu'apprenti, y a-t-il un élément qui l'empêcherait de le faire? Un trait de caractère qui ne convient pas au métier? Un empêchement physique?

Harold reste un instant silencieux avant de murmurer une réponse.

\- Plus fort, exige Rand. Quand je parle à quelqu'un, j'apprécie de pouvoir le comprendre.

Le jeune garçon soupire puis prend une grande inspiration avant de regarder Rand droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas de partenaire, annonce Harold. L'Ancien m'ayant examiné a dit qu'aucun dragon des races communes ne pourrait être mon partenaire. J'ai rencontré de nombreux dragons, de presque toutes les races, mais jamais je n'en ai trouvé un qui m'accepte. Et je suis légèrement asocial. Je... Je préfère la compagnie des dragons à celle des autres humains. Et même si j'arrive à me faire des amis ou à discuter avec des humains, jamais je ne me sens vraiment à l'aise.

Rand observe Harold un long moment, méditant ses paroles. Le jeune garçon, gêné par cette observation, gigote un peu puis se détourne pour regarder les dragons qui se trouvent dans la Vallée.

\- Retourne à la maison de ton groupe, finit par dire le Guide. Je vais aller voir le soigneur pour la dragonne.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, risque Harold, je préférerais le faire moi-même.

\- Pourquoi? Pour te faire bien voir?

\- Certainement pas! s'indigne Harold. C'est juste que j'ai promis à la dragonne de lui parler et je veux tenir ma promesse. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas du genre à tromper les gens, mais je serais rassuré d'informer le soigneur moi-même plutôt que de confier le message à quelqu'un que je connais à peine et qui pourrait ne pas le transmettre. J'ai donné ma parole, je compte bien la tenir.

\- Je vois, dit Rand en hochant la tête. Très bien. Va trouver le soigneur puis rentre au village. Il commence à se faire tard et les jours raccourcissent, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré et d'avoir pu te parler. Nous nous reverrons peut-être.

Sans un mot de plus, le Guide se tourne et s'éloigne dans la Vallée. Il disparaît au milieu des arbres et Harold se retrouve seul au pied de l'escalier menant au sommet de la falaise. Le jeune garçon reste encore un petit moment dans la Vallée pour observer les dragons et parler avec eux puis part à la recherche du soigneur. Il le trouve sans difficulté et lui explique ce qui est arrivé à la dragonne. Le soigneur promet d'aller la voir et commence à rassembler divers pots d'onguents et à les fourrer dans son sac. Harold ne s'attarde pas. Il rentre au village et se dirige vers la maison de son groupe. Quand il entre, il s'arrête net sur le pas de la porte. Rustik est pendu à une poutre par le pied gauche et a les bras croisés tout en arborant une expression ennuyée. Varek se cache derrière la porte de la cuisine en tremblant, tenant une casserole levée à hauteur de son visage en guise d'arme. Les jumeaux sont attachés ensemble, dos à dos, sur le sol, vaguement sonnés. Astrid se tient au-dessus d'eux, irradiant d'une aura meurtrière et agrippant un manche à balais ayant perdu sa brosse. Arik est tranquillement assis dans un coin de la salle à manger, lisant un livre en anglais. Tous tournent la tête vers Harold quand il ouvre la porte.

\- Pardon, dit le jeune garçon après un instant de silence. Je crois que je me suis trompé de maison. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Alors qu'Harold est sur le point de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui, Arik se lève et l'empoigne par le col de sa chemise. Il tire le jeune garçon à l'intérieur de la maison avant de fermer la porte. Le jeune référant lâche Harold et se tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Arik, qui porte un t-shirt avec un personnage en armure intégrale et principalement rouge qui tire de toutes ses forces sur son casque tout en disant _Quelqu'un aurait un ouvre-boîte?_ , désigne les jumeaux au sol.

\- Tu arrives pile au bon moment!

\- Le bon moment pour quoi? demande Harold avec appréhension.

\- Pour décider de la punition des jumeaux. Il faut que ce soit collectif.

\- Je suis contre, déclare Astrid. Il n'était pas là de toute la journée, il n'a pas eu à subir ces deux têtes de yak.

\- C'est vrai, reconnaît Arik, mais leurs actions touchent tout le monde, donc Harold a le droit de prendre part à la décision.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait?

\- C'est pas évident?! tonne Rustik.

\- En-dehors de pendre Rustik à l'envers et d'effrayer Varek à mort, ajoute rapidement Harold.

\- Ils ont bouché toutes les canalisations de la maison, commence à lister Arik, ils ont mis de la colle extra-forte sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre d'Astrid puis des paillettes sur ses affaires, ce qui explique qu'elle a les mains brillantes, ils ont fait placé un fil en-travers de la dernière marche de l'escalier, faisant ainsi tomber Rustik. Ils ont profité du fait qu'il était étourdi pour le pendre à la poutre. Ils ont essayé d'enfermer Varek dans le placard où nous avons découvert une colonie d'araignées énormes. Mais Varek a réussi à s'enfuir et à se cacher dans la cuisine. Quand Astrid a enfin réussi à attraper les jumeaux, ils étaient en train de crocheter la serrure de ta chambre et avaient du chocolat en poudre sur eux. Après une longue séance d'interrogation, ils ont avoué que le chocolat était destiné à être glissé dans ton peignoir pour qu'il se colle sur toi quand tu sortirais de ta douche ce soir.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu ne fasses pas partie des victimes? interroge Harold en réprimant un frisson.

\- Je leur ai fait comprendre de façon très claire dès le premier jour que si jamais il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, ils n'auraient aucun complice pour le premier avril et je ne fermerais pas les yeux sur leurs farces ce jour-là.

\- Parce que tu avais l'intention de les laisser en liberté le pire jour de l'année?! s'exclame Harold avec incrédulité.

\- Il faut bien les laisser s'amuser un peu, se défend Arik. Et leurs parents m'ont prévenu qu'ils sont intenables s'ils ne font pas les fous de temps en temps.

\- Alors nous devons être les victimes pour que ces deux idiots se tiennent à carreau? questionne Astrid.

\- Eh bien, dans la vie, des sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, dit Rustik, mais je n'ai jamais signé pour ça quand je me suis inscrit. Toi, tu es venu ici en sachant très bien ce qui t'attendait. Alors si tu veux des victimes, commence par te porter volontaire!

\- Je suis étonné de dire ça mais je suis du même avis que Rustik, annonce Harold.

Varek et Astrid approuvent sans bouger de leur place.

\- Très bien, soupire Arik, je discuterais avec eux plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il faut décider de la punition.

\- Une nuit dehors et pas de repas, dit Astrid.

\- Ils perdent leur tour pour choisir un film, propose Rustik.

\- Ils doivent mémoriser trois pages de chacun de leurs livres de cours, lance Varek depuis la cuisine.

\- Ils sont de corvée de nettoyage pour tout le mois à venir, énoncé Harold. Et ils devront aider au Grand Hall durant leur temps libre pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de concocter d'autres mauvaises surprises.

\- Hum, des idées tentantes. Hors de question pour la nuit dehors et pas de repas, en revanche. Vous devez choisir entre les trois autres propositions.

\- J'aime bien celle d'Harold, dit Varek.

\- Ouais, c'est pas mal, avoue Rustik en se balançant légèrement de droite à gauche. Quelqu'un peut me descendre? Je commence à avoir mal au ventre.

\- Astrid? demande Arik en faisant descendre lentement Rustik.

\- Puisqu'il n'y a rien de mieux, pourquoi pas? soupire la jeune blonde. Mais je persiste à penser qu'un traitement plus dur leur ferait apprendre leur leçon.

\- C'est noté, dit Arik. Kognedur, Kranedur, vous êtes de corvée de nettoyage durant un mois, effectif dès demain. Et durant votre temps libre, vous irez au Grand Hall pour aider à la préparation des repas et au ménage.

\- Mais c'est pas juste! proteste Kranedur.

\- C'est vrai, on a même pas fini, ajoute Kognedur.

\- On aurait dû commencer par Harold, réfléchit Kranedur.

\- Ouaip, puisqu'il était absent, il s'en serait aperçu trop tard et on aurait quand même eu le temps de piéger les autres.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Pour ceux qui se demandent, Krokmou n'est plus très loin.^^**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Teamsky : Alors, comme pour Harold & Cie, il ne s'agit pas du Krokmou de l'époque des vikings. Plutôt son descendant. Ah non, ne tue pas les jumeaux, je risque d'avoir encore besoin d'eux. Promis, la prochaine punition sera soumise à un vote.^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le quatrième mois de la formation est déjà bien entamé et les vacances de Snoggletog approchent à grands pas quand un événement particulier arrive. Un dimanche matin, Astrid déboule dans la chambre d'Harold et le tire du lit par un bras, le faisant tomber au sol.

\- Débout! Vite!

\- Hein? Astrid? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demande Harold à moitié endormi. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de venir dans les chambres des garçons. Aurais-tu perdu tes bonnes manières? Attends, qu'est-ce que je demande? Tu n'en as pas.

\- Je vois que ta bouche dispose d'encore moins de filtre quand tu es tout juste réveillé, dit sèchement Astrid. J'ai la permission d'Arik. Habille-toi et rejoins-moi dans le bureau le plus vite possible.

\- Pourquoi? C'est dimanche, je ne fais pas de cours de soutien aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai un examen demain et je n'arrive pas du tout à retenir mes leçons. Bien que ça m'arrache la gorge de le dire, je suis obligée de reconnaître que tu fais un excellent travail pour m'aider. Alors tu vas passer la journée avec moi pour me faire réviser. Si je n'obtiens pas la moyenne à l'examen de demain, je risque d'être virée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes que maintenant? se lamente Harold en tirant la couverture de sur le lit et en s'enroulant dedans. Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, j'aurais changé le programme et on aurait révisé durant la semaine.

\- Je me suis trompée de sujet, répond Astrid en rougissant légèrement. Varek discutait avec Rustik au petit-déjeuner et ils parlaient de l'examen de maths de demain. Je croyais que ça portait sur de la géométrie mais ils m'ont dit que ce sera sur les équations.

\- Oh. Alors non seulement tu ne comprends rien, mais en plus tu n'écoutes pas. Tu t'es endormie en cours?

\- Non.

Sans ajouter un mot, Astrid sort de la chambre et dévale les escaliers. Harold pousse un profond soupir et s'extirpe de la couverture pour attraper ses habits. Lorsqu'il entre dans la salle à manger, il voit Arik assit d'un côté de la table, montrant aux jumeaux comment vider la boîte du sucre sans toucher au couvercle et le remplacer par du sel.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, conseille Harold en attrapant une tranche de pain et de la confiture. Ça va se retourner contre toi un jour.

\- Je prends le risque.

Arik, qui porte un t-shirt montrant un personnage, en combinaison rouge et noire avec le masque un peu relevé, des sabres dans le dos et un pistolet dans la main gauche, pointé vers l'avant, en train de manger un sucre d'orge et disant _Tu croyais que j'allais partager? Non mais tu m'as vu?!,_ se tourne pour regarder Harold.

\- Astrid t'attend.

\- Je sais. Cette fille est une menace, presque pire que les jumeaux. Le seul jour où je peux faire la grasse matinée, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle aurait dû écouter en cours et commence à paniquer.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, c'est la dernière semaine de cours. Vous serez en vacances dès samedi et tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux.

\- Hourra, vive les vacances passées en compagnie d'une constipée des relations humaines, de deux armes de destruction massive, d'un maniaque des muscles qui néglige son cerveau et d'un drogué de super-héros. Heureusement que Varek est là pour confirmer que le bon sens et l'intelligence existent bel et bien dans ce monde.

\- Eh bien, tu es charmant quand tu es privé de ton sommeil, commente Arik. Dire que c'est une belle jeune fille qui t'a réveillé, tu ne sais pas quelle chance tu as.

\- Dans le cas présent, la jeune fille est aussi belle que détestable.

\- Ah, tu reconnais donc qu'elle est à ton goût.

\- Bien sûr, elle m'attire autant qu'une anguille attire un dragon.

\- Ouch, la comparaison est dure.

\- Tu as raison, je me sens désolé pour les anguilles, je les ai insulté.

Prenant sa tranche de pain recouverte de confiture en main, Harold quitte la salle à manger et rejoint Astrid dans le bureau qui leur sert de salle d'études. La jeune fille blonde est assise à l'unique bureau présent dans la pièce et lit son cours avec ferveur. Harold mange sa tartine en silence, l'observant. Quand il a terminé, il s'essuie les mains puis s'approche pour jeter un coup d'œil au cours.

\- Nous avons déjà travaillé sur ce sujet, dit le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Tu devrais pouvoir t'en tirer en révisant les notes que je t'ai donné.

\- Non, je sais que je ne vais pas y arriver, contre immédiatement Astrid. Je me souviens de tout mais je n'arrive pas à appliquer les stupides formules!

\- Elles n'ont pas changé depuis les derniers exercices que je t'ai fait faire quand nous avons vu ce cours.

\- Arrête de faire ton malin et explique-moi de nouveau. Je dois absolument réussir cet examen. Je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter la formation.

\- Pourquoi? Tu peux toujours retenter ta chance dans un autre centre ou passer le diplôme en candidat libre.

\- Berk est le seul centre qui permette d'entrer directement dans le centre de formation supérieure des patrouilleurs.

\- Pas directement, tu dois d'abord terminer ta scolarité.

\- Oui, mais je n'aurais pas à passer d'examen de sélection. Je pourrais l'intégrer directement sans avoir à attendre une année.

\- Vu tes résultats dans les autres matières, je ne pense que tu échoues à la sélection si tu ne décroches pas ton diplôme ici.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre de temps!

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressée?

\- C'est une tradition. Tous les membres de ma famille obtiennent leur diplôme à Berk et entre en formation supérieure dès leur scolarité terminée. Si je brise la tradition, je serais vue comme un échec et une déception.

\- Je ne pense pas que ta famille pense de la même façon, dit Harold après un moment de silence. Dans sa dernière lettre, mon père m'a dit que tes parents ne cessent de parler de toi avec fierté. Ils sont heureux que tu avances avec détermination mais par-dessus tout, ils sont fiers de toi, pas de ce que tu achèves. Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de chercher à être ce que tu penses que les autres attendent de toi. Tu pourras alors devenir la personne que tu es vraiment, celle que tu caches.

Astrid lève la tête de son cours et regarde Harold avec étonnement et scepticisme.

\- Je crois que j'aurais dû attendre l'après-midi pour le cours de soutien. Tu es bizarre quand tu viens juste de te réveiller. Enfin, plus qu'avant.

\- Bien, sur cette charmante note, commençons les révisions. Puisque tu es motivée au point de vouloir un cours le dimanche de bonne heure, nous allons attaquer avec les formules de base puis avancer avec applications pratiques. Et afin de nous amuser un peu, je vais te concocter quelques exercices, aux niveaux très variées. Tu en penses quoi? demande Harold avec un enthousiasme feint.

Pour toute réponse, Astrid grogne et laisse tomber sa tête sur la table.

Le midi, alors que Rustik prépare le repas et que les jumeaux mettent la table, sous la surveillance d'Arik qui préfère ne pas les laisser seuls avec des couteaux, des coups retentissent à la porte d'entrée. Varek va ouvrir puisqu'il est le seul à ne pas être occupé vu qu'Astrid et Harold sont sur l'ordinateur de la maison pour poursuivre les exercices de maths. Le jeune garçon blond ouvre la porte et se trouve face à la directrice, au conseiller du centre et au Guide.

\- Bonjour Varek, dit Barbois Thorston, désolé d'arriver à l'improviste. Nous aimerions voir Arik et Harold, ils sont là?

\- Oui, répond Varek.

\- Parfait!

Le jeune garçon s'écarte pour les laisser entrer puis ferme la porte quand ils sont à l'intérieur. En voyant leur père, Kognedur et Kranedur cessent de se piquer avec les fourchettes et posent les couverts précipitamment. Le conseiller leur jette un coup d'œil soupçonneux mais ne dit rien. À la place, il se tourne vers le référent.

\- Arik, la directrice, monsieur Oneur et moi-même voudrions nous entretenir avec toi et Harold. Je sais qu'il est l'heure du repas mais exceptionnellement, les jeunes peuvent aller au Grand Hall à midi.

\- Mais, c'est dimanche, dit Arik, le Grand Hall n'est pas ouvert le dimanche.

\- Il l'est, nous avons prévenu le personnel, des plateaux attendent les jeunes.

\- D'accord, je les préviens.

Arik rassemble rapidement les jeunes et les envoie au Grand Hall. Seul Harold reste dans la maison avec Arik et les trois visiteurs. Les jeunes jettent des regards inquisiteurs en sortant mais s'abstiennent de tout commentaire. Quand ils sont seuls, le conseiller dirige le groupe vers le salon. Gothi s'assoit dans un fauteuil, le conseiller sur une chaise, Arik et Harold sur le canapé et Rand reste debout, près du fauteuil de la directrice.

\- Encore une fois, nous sommes désolés de vous importuner un jour de repos, s'excuse Barbois Thorston. La situation exige que nous prenions des mesures immédiates et pour ce faire, nous avons besoin de connaître la décision d'Harold.

\- Ma décision à quel propos? demande le jeune garçon.

\- Euh, Rand va t'expliquer, répond le conseiller.

Le Guide s'agite avec gêne lorsque tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Il se ressaisit vite et regarde Harold droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot et être direct : veux-tu devenir mon apprenti?

Harold, les yeux écarquillés, reste sans voix.

\- Eh bien? s'impatiente Rand.

\- Avant de vous répondre, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me faites cette proposition?

\- Tu possèdes les qualités d'un Guide et tu m'as confié que c'est ce que tu souhaites devenir. Aurais-tu changé d'avis?

\- Non, non, s'empresse de répondre Harold. C'est juste que vous prenez votre décision plutôt rapidement. Nous ne nous sommes parlé qu'une seule fois, je ne pense pas que cela suffise pour déterminer si je peux oui ou non devenir Guide.

\- J'ai contacté tes parents et les soigneurs de la clinique de ta mère pour les interroger à ton sujet. Je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir et ma décision est prise. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de choisir. Alors?

\- C'est d'accord, dit Harold en souriant. Jamais je ne laisserais passer une occasion comme celle-là!

\- Parfait, se réjouit le conseiller. Dans ce cas, nous devons parler de ton nouvel emploi du temps. Tu vas cesser d'aider Gueulfor à sa boutique et avec les selles. De toute façon, il nous a confié que tu sais désormais tout sur les selles, donc il n'a plus rien à t'apprendre. Tu seras également retiré des cours de la formation de patrouilleur pour te consacrer pleinement à ton apprentissage auprès du Guide Oneur. Les horaires seront les mêmes que pour les cours. Mais il arrivera que tu t'absentes quelques jours lorsque tu accompagneras ton professeur à la réserve. Dans ces cas-là, tu devras nous avertir. Ton apprentissage n'est pas de notre responsabilité mais tu pourras toujours venir nous voir si tu as des soucis. Ah, et comme l'apprentissage de Guide dure quatre ans, tu resteras sur l'île après la fin de l'année scolaire. Pour cette année, tu logeras ici, avec ton groupe. Nous verrons plus tard pour le reste. Tes parents ont donné leur accord, donc tu n'as pas à te soucier de ça. Des questions?

\- Je vais pouvoir continuer les cours de soutien d'Astrid?

\- Je pense que oui vu que vos horaires seront les mêmes. Mais si ça devient trop compliqué, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. Autre chose?

\- Non, pas pour l'instant.

\- Bien, alors passons au second sujet de notre visite. Nous connaissons ta situation actuelle concernant ton partenaire dragon. La directrice aimerait t'examiner afin de trouver une solution. Un Guide sans partenaire n'est pas très efficace, il faut remédier à cela. La directrice est une Ancienne et elle est très douée.

\- Ce n'est qu'une formalité, rassure Rand en voyant l'hésitation d'Harold. Il arrive que des partenaires ne se trouvent que tard dans la vie. C'est peut-être ton cas. Laisse Gothi t'examiner, ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

\- Très bien, accepte Harold.

* * *

 **Et JOYEUX NOËL !**


	10. Chapitre Noël

**Bien le bonjour et joyeux Noël à tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez passer une bonne journée et que vous serez gâtés! Voici ma contribution à ce jour de fête : un chapitre spécial. Il s'agit d'un petit interlude sans rapport avec l'histoire. Ça se passe dans le même univers et dans la même frame temporelle, mais c'est juste pour se détendre et pour fêter Noël, ce chapitre n'a aucun impact sur la fic.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Teamsky : Les forces démoniaques arriveront un peu après Krokmou, mais elles ne seront pas vraiment démoniaques vu que les démons ont été bannis et détruits. Il va s'agir de nouveaux ennemis. Merci pour ton commentaire et joyeux Noël à toi aussi.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu nous as réveillé aussi tôt? se plaint Harold en contemplant sa tasse de café comme s'il voulait s'y noyer.

\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Snoggletog! s'exclame Arik avec entrain. Et le jour de Snoggletog, il ne faut pas rester au lit à ne rien faire!

\- Je proteste, ronchonne Harold. C'est l'un des seuls jours de l'année où rien n'est exigé. De ce fait, faire la grasse matinée est un programme tout à fait normal pour ce jour.

\- Allons, allons, passer la journée au lit n'est pas amusant.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose de particulier? demande Varek. C'est pour ça que tu nous as réveillé à sept heures?

\- Exactement! Dès que vous aurez fini votre petit-déjeuner, nous irons tous au salon pour regarder des films durant la matinée. À midi, nous rejoindrons tous les autres au Grand Hall pour le repas. En rentrant du Grand Hall, nous pourrons ouvrir les paquets qui aurons été déposés devant la cheminée durant notre absence puis nous nous attaquerons à la cuisine pour préparer quelques plats et boissons traditionnels. Nous passerons l'après-midi à cuisiner et à parler à nos familles à tour de rôle au téléphone de la maison. Et ce soir, nous aurons un superbe repas de Snoggletog, suivi d'une soirée de fête au Grand Hall. Exceptionnellement, vous aurez le droit de rester debout jusqu'à une heure du matin maximum. Puisque vous êtes en vacances, vous pourrez rattrapez le sommeil perdu demain. Qu'en dites-vous?

Les jeunes se regardent avec résignation mais aucun n'a le courage de gâcher l'humeur festive du référent. Arik, ce jour-là, porte un t-shirt montrant un homme, noir et chauve, avec un bandeau sur un œil et coiffé d'un bonnet rouge avec de la fourrure blanche, qui est en train de serrer un verre si fort que des fissures apparaissent et qui dit d'un air grognon _J'ai une tête à faire la fête?_. Ce t-shirt contraste tellement avec l'humeur du référent que les jeunes ne savent pas vraiment qu'en penser. Après quelques instants de silence, Astrid finit par soupirer et se retourne vers Arik.

\- Très bien. De toute façon, nous sommes réveillés maintenant, alors autant suivre ton programme. On va voir quoi, comme films?

\- Surprise! Rejoignez-moi dans le salon dès que vous aurez fini, je vais tout préparer.

Arik quitte la salle à manger en sautant presque.

\- Surprise, mon œil, maugrée Harold. Je suis sûr que ce seront des films de super-héros.

\- Connaissant Arik, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit le cas, approuve Varek.

\- Cool, alors il va y avoir des explosions, dit Kranedur.

\- Et du sang, enchérit Kognedur.

\- Il va forcément y avoir des bagarres, se réjouit Rustik.

\- C'est une façon de passer le temps, commente Astrid. C'est sûr que ce sera bien mieux que de regarder une comédie romantique.

Quand les jeunes ont terminé leur petit-déjeuner, ils nettoient la table et rejoignent Arik dans le salon. Lorsque tous les occupants de la maison sont installés, le référent met le premier film en route.

À midi, dans le Grand Hall, les jeunes sont assis à la même table, avec leur référent, et discutent des films tout en mangeant.

\- Je suis d'accord sur le fait que ces films sont bien, dit Varek, mais ils manquent cruellement de véracité. Je veux dire, Thor est un dieu puissant. Jamais il ne se retrouverait dans une situation de faiblesse comme dans le film. Privé de tous ses pouvoirs et exilé sur Midgard? Impossible.

\- Oui, Odin ne ferait jamais ça, approuve Astrid. Un dieu guerrier ne peut s'empêcher de se battre. Le punir pour avoir causé une petite dispute avec les géants de glace est n'importe quoi. En revanche, je trouve dommage que Loki s'en soit tiré à si bon compte. Il n'a pas eu la punition qu'il méritait. Ce n'est qu'un magicien de bas étage.

\- Loki est l'un des rares dieux à utiliser son cerveau, contre Harold. Que ce soit dans la mythologie ou dans ce film ridicule, c'est un dieu de grand intellect qui est bien plus dangereux qu'un dieu guerrier comme Thor.

\- Absolument! s'exclame Kognedur. Loki est le meilleur de tous les dieux.

\- C'est celui qui nous inspire tous les jours, ajoute Kranedur. Un dieu de carnage et de destruction.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de la guidance d'un dieu dans ces domaines, remarque Harold.

Varek, Arik et Astrid approuvent, même si cette dernière le fait à contrecœur.

\- Astrid a raison, dit Rustik en enfourchant un morceau de viande et en le brandissant. La force est tout ce qui compte et il est inacceptable d'en être privé. C'est avec la force qu'on peut participer aux combats et montrer ce qu'on vaut.

\- Mais en utilisant uniquement la force, réplique Varek, on ne va pas bien loin. Le film l'a parfaitement illustré : Thor a réussi à mener un combat et à le gagner après avoir compris qu'il ne faut pas compter que sur les muscles pour se battre.

\- Dans le film, l'accent est plutôt mis sur les sentiments, dit Harold. Je ne veux pas manquer de respect aux dieux, mais Thor n'est pas très malin. Dans le film, il est présenté comme un guerrier fort mais naïf et pas très intelligent. Loki, qui manque de force physique par rapport à son frère, compense avec sa magie et son cerveau. Et même s'il ce qu'il fait est mal, il parvient tout de même à provoquer de gros dégâts.

\- Alors tu es du genre à admirer un être qui cause du mal juste parce qu'il utilise son cerveau? demande Astrid avec hargne.

\- Bien sûr que non, sinon je t'admirerais et ça, rien que l'idée me rend malade, réplique Harold. Ah, mais tu n'entres pas tout à fait dans cette catégorie vu que tu utilises assez peu ton cerveau.

\- Sale f...

\- On se calme, intervient Arik. Astrid, tu l'as cherché. Harold, c'était un peu limite.

\- Désolé, s'excuse Harold.

\- Excuse acceptée. Mangez, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

\- C'est nul, se plaint Kognedur.

\- Ouais, approuve Kranedur. C'est un jour de fête, on ne devrait rien faire.

\- Alors pourquoi on travaille plus qu'un jour normal? demande Kognedur.

\- Ils ont raison, dit Rustik. Tu nous lève super tôt et tu nous harcèle pour faire plein de trucs! Je veux mon jour de repos!

\- Tu l'auras demain, calme Arik. Vous avez fini?

\- Presque, répond Varek.

\- Pour en revenir à la conversation de tout à l'heure, le premier film était bien, commente Harold. Même si nous étions morts de rire. Il est impensable de voir des dieux dans de telles situations.

\- Le second était intéressant aussi, ajoute Varek. Les dieux qui se mêlent aux humains pour combattre une invasion extraterrestre, ça montre que la cohésion de groupe est importante.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y avait de belles bagarres, approuve Rustik.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? questionne Astrid. Tu passais ton temps à te rouler de rire par terre.

\- J'ai déjà vu ce film des milliers de fois, répond Rustik. Mais c'est du n'importe quoi. Voir nos dieux dans tels films est trop stupide. Ils doivent avoir honte.

\- Tu sais que ce sont juste des acteurs? interroge Harold. Je doute que nos dieux descendent sur Midgard juste pour apparaître dans un film.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais! Je ne suis pas idiot!

Harold et Varek le regardent longuement et même Astrid hausse un sourcil mais personne n'offre de commentaire. Dès que les jeunes ont fini de manger, Arik les ramène à la maison et ils s'installent dans la salle à manger pour préparer des gâteaux et autres. Le référent les guide dans les différentes recettes, veillant à ce que tous les ingrédients soient ajoutés correctement et dans les bonnes mesures. Les jeunes téléphones à leurs parents à tour de rôle puis reviennent prendre part à la confection des gâteaux. Seuls les jumeaux ne vont pas au téléphone puisque leurs parents sont sur l'île. Ces derniers se présentent en milieu d'après-midi pour passer du temps avec leurs enfants en les amenant à l'extérieur afin de profiter d'un moment familial. Les jeunes restants et Arik poursuivent leur cuisine tout en discutant.

\- Je dis juste, insiste Rustik au cours d'un débat, que ce serait bien de savoir à quoi pensaient nos ancêtres et comment ils étaient réellement.

\- Et tu voudrais faire ça comment, exactement? s'enquiert Varek. Le voyage dans le temps n'existe pas encore.

\- Je ne sais pas! s'exclame Rustik. On pourrait essayer de voir nos vies passées, ça pourrait marcher.

\- J'en doute, intervient Harold. Là, tu parles de réincarnation. Or, ce n'est pas le cas quand on parle d'un ancêtre. Tu es un descendant, tout simplement. Tu ne peux voir les souvenirs de ton ancêtres en cherchant dans tes vies antérieurs car tu n'étais pas ton ancêtre à ce moment-là.

\- Euh..., dit Rustik en fixant Harold avec des yeux ronds. J'ai rien compris.

\- Ne te foule pas les neurones, lance Arik. C'est trop compliqué pour toi. Retiens juste le fait que tu ne peux pas voir les souvenirs de ton ancêtre parce que c'était une personne différente.

\- Mais c'était quand même mon ancêtre! proteste Rustik. Nous partageons le même sang!

\- Vu les générations qui vous séparent, le sang est très dilué, contre Harold. Mais si on va dans ce sens, j'imagine que l'on pourrait voir les souvenirs d'un ancêtre en étudiant la mémoire génétique.

\- La quoi?

\- Ton ADN est le même que celui de ton ancêtre, à quelques différences près. Il existe des génomes qui se transmettent dans les familles sans jamais changer. Si on pouvait les décoder et les exploiter, on pourrait peut-être explorer les souvenirs d'un ancêtre.

\- Ah! triomphe Rustik. Alors c'est possible!

\- Pas vraiment, dit Harold. Il faudrait une technologie poussée et une étude extensive du génome humain pour y arriver. Nous n'en sommes pas encore à ce point. Ça arrivera certainement un jour mais nous serons déjà en train de brouter les pissenlits par la racine depuis bien longtemps.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais manger des pissenlits? demande Rustik, éberlué.

\- C'est une expression, s'irrite Astrid, ça veut dire qu'on serait tous morts. Vous pouvez arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi et travailler un peu? Je suis la seule à faire des efforts, là.

\- Vu ce que tu as dans les mains, je doute qu'on puisse dire que tu fais des efforts, commente Harold.

Les autres se tournent vers Astrid pour contempler la pâte qu'elle est en train de pétrir dans le saladier. Contrairement aux autres qui ont une couleur sablée, la pâte d'Astrid est marron, presque noire.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma pâte?

\- Rien, s'empresse de répondre Arik. Je pense que je t'ai donné des œufs qui n'étaient pas bons, c'est de ma faute, désolé. Là, jetons cette menace à la santé de tous et recommençons. Je vais t'aider pour aller plus vite.

D'un geste rapide, le référent prend le saladier et va jeter la pâte à la poubelle puis revient avec un autre saladier et d'autres ingrédients. Discrètement, il écarte les ingrédients dont se servait Astrid auparavant.

\- Juste pour savoir, dit Arik, tu avais mis quoi dans la pâte en plus des ingrédients de la recette?

\- Des épices, répond Astrid d'un ton enjoué, j'aime les plats un peu relevés. Oh, et j'ai ajouté un peu de café.

\- Du café?

\- Oui. Pour donner plus de goût.

\- Je vois. Je me rappelle à présent pourquoi tu n'es jamais de corvée de cuisine, dit Arik.

\- Ce qui n'est pas très gentil, d'ailleurs, boude Astrid. Je suis une bonne cuisinière. Personne ne s'est jamais plaint. En général, les gens avalent et pleurent de bonheur. Particulièrement quand ils goûtent mon yaknog. Je n'ai jamais entendu une seule critique négative. Je vous en ferais tout à l'heure, vous allez adorer.

Entendant cela, Harold délaisse son travail et va dans le salon.

\- Que fais-tu? demande Arik en élevant la voix.

\- Je préviens l'infirmerie de l'île qu'il va y avoir une urgence vitale dans quelques heures! En fait, plusieurs urgences!

* * *

 **Joyeux Snoggletog!^^**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Après vous avoir laissé sur votre faim, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme vous le constatez, c'est un chapitre qui sort assez tard. J'ai été assez occupée aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas eu envie d'écrire avant 21h00. Désolée de vous faire patienter ainsi.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Nous allons vous laisser seuls pendant l'examen, dit Barbois Thorston.

Le conseiller et le Guide sortent du salon et ce n'est que quand la porte d'entrée se referme, indiquant qu'ils ont quitté la maison, que Gothi sort de son fauteuil et approche Harold.

\- Tu as déjà été examiné, n'est-ce pas? demande la directrice d'une voix si basse que le jeune garçon doit tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

\- Oui. À plusieurs reprises. Mon père a eu du mal à accepter que je n'ai pas de partenaire.

\- Que t'ont dit les Anciens que tu as consulté?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas pour les premiers, j'étais trop jeune. Je ne me souviens que des deux derniers. L'un a émit le même diagnostic que le premier : mon partenaire ne fait pas partie des races communes. Le second a dit que je n'aurais pas de partenaire avant d'avoir au moins vingt-cinq ans.

\- Sottises, grogne Gothi. L'âge n'a aucune rapport avec le fait de trouver un partenaire. Tout dépend de ton âme.

\- Comment vous vous y prenez pour déterminer à quelle race notre partenaire appartient?

\- C'est difficile à expliquer à ceux qui n'ont pas été initiés aux arts occultes. Tu sais que tous les Anciens étaient des chamans dans leur jeunesse?

\- Oui. C'est d'ailleurs le seul moyen de devenir un Ancien, et l'âge du chaman n'a pas d'importance.

\- Exactement, il y a eu des Anciens âgés d'à peine trente ans. Le titre pour notre fonction peut prêter à confusion. Pour en revenir à ta question, les chamans disposent de certaines capacités qui leur permettent d'entrer en contact avec les dieux, de percevoir les esprits et de sonder les âmes. Ce dernier don est similaire à celui des Guides, à ceci près que nous sondons les âmes des humains, pas des dragons. Il est dit que les capacités des chamans, et des Guides, sont des échos lointain des dons que possédaient nos ancêtres. C'est une théorie plausible mais impossible à vérifier. Les Anciens se servent de leurs dons pour voir dans l'âme de chaque enfant étant présenté afin de trouver un dragon dont le caractère servira à la fois d'ancre et de complément. Il faut que le dragon ait un comportement similaire à celui de l'humain mais il doit aussi être suffisamment différent pour ne pas engendrer de conflits. C'est une question d'équilibre. C'est pourquoi les Anciens travaillent en étroite collaboration avec les Guides, afin de bien connaître chaque race de dragons pour former les meilleurs paires possibles. Bien entendu, il arrive qu'il y ait des erreurs, personne n'est parfait.

\- Alors, ça veut dire que mon caractère ne correspond à aucun des dragons des races communes?

\- D'après ce que je sais de toi, c'est tout à fait probable. Je t'ai observé, comme tous les autres élèves. Et j'ai acquis quelques renseignements lors de notre entretien en début d'année. Tu es un être assez unique. Tes capacités intellectuelles te mettent un peu à l'écart. Sans parler de ton don de Guide.

\- J'ai l...

\- Oui, Rand m'en a parlé quand il m'a présenté sa requête pour faire de toi son apprenti. Il a senti que tu as le don pour communiquer avec les dragons et pour devenir un Guide. Sais-tu que les Guides ayant le don ont très rarement un dragon des races communes? Rand, par exemple, a un stormcutter. Ces dragons ne sont pas très communs, même s'ils ne sont pas en danger d'extinction comme d'autres. Il y a même un Guide qui a un ébouillantueur comme partenaire. Ce Guide s'est spécialisé dans les dragons marins et fait un excellent travail.

\- Oui, j'ai lu un article à son sujet. Il travaille dans les tropiques.

\- Exact. Bon, à toi maintenant. Donne-moi tes mains et ferme les yeux. Fais le vide dans ton esprit, essaie de ne penser à rien. Je vais fredonner pour guide mes sens jusqu'à ton âme. Ne bouge pas et ne parle pas jusqu'à ce que je te le dise.

Harold hoche la tête et tend ses mains. Quand Gothi les saisit, le jeune garçon ferme les yeux et se détend. Il reste immobile tandis que la vieille femme se met à fredonner doucement. Tous deux restent ainsi de longues minutes avant que Gothi lâche les mains d'Harold et se taise.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux à présent.

\- Vous avez trouvé mon partenaire? demande Harold d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas loin. Mais je ne vais pas te dire de quelle race il s'agit, tu n'es pas encore prêt à aborder ce sujet. Je vais en informer Rand, il saura comment s'y prendre pour te mener à ton partenaire.

\- Je vois, dit le jeune garçon avec une pointe de déception.

\- Chasse cet air sombre de ton visage, gronde gentiment Gothi. Quand je dis que tu n'es pas prêt, ça signifie seulement que ton partenaire fait partie d'un secret connu par un nombre restreint de privilégiés. Seuls les Guides peuvent autoriser la transmission de cette connaissance. Je pense que Rand devra discuter avec ses pairs avant de te permettre de rencontrer ton partenaire. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu le trouveras, même si ça prend du temps. Cependant, Rand fait figure d'autorité parmi les Guides. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera pas trop long.

\- Pourquoi un tel secret?

\- Ça, tu le sauras quand le moment sera venu. Va chercher Barbois et Rand, inutile de les laisser attendre dans le froid maintenant que l'examen est terminé.

Le jeune garçon hoche la tête et sort de la maison. Il revient rapidement avec les deux hommes.

\- Qu'a donné l'examen, Ancienne? demande Barbois.

\- Il est positif, et plutôt surprenant mais de bon augure. J'en parlerais avec Rand plus en détails car le partenaire d'Harold est particulier et l'aval des Guides sera nécessaire pour le rencontrer.

\- Est-il proche? questionne Rand.

\- Oui, très, répond Gothi.

\- Je vois, dit le Guide en jetant un regard calculateur sur Harold. C'est un peu tôt pour l'initier à de tels secrets mais ce serait forcément venu à un moment dans son apprentissage. Je contacterais le Conseil des Guides ce soir.

\- Alors nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre, conclu Gothi. Harold, tu commenceras ton apprentissage après les vacances. Tu as intérêt à en profiter car tu vas être très occupé.

Les adultes prennent congé et Harold se retrouve seul dans la maison. Voyant qu'il est encore tôt, il monte dans sa chambre et s'empare de son ordinateur. Il l'allume, ouvre un programme de messagerie instantanée puis envoie un message avec son téléphone. Peu de temps après, la caméra de l'ordinateur est mise en route quand une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvre.

\- Harold! Que c'est bon de te voir! Tu vas bien? Pourquoi tu veux nous parler? Tu attends le soir d'habitude, il y a un problème?

\- Non, maman, tout va bien. Je viens d'avoir une visite surprenante et puisque j'ai du temps devant moi, je pensais que nous pourrions en parler, vu que, comme souvent, toi et papa étiez au courant avant moi et vous avez donné votre autorisation sans m'en parler. Ça devient récurrent.

La mère d'Harold fait la grimace mais offre un sourire hésitant à son fils.

Après des vacances assez calmes et reposantes, en-dehors de la tentative d'empoisonnement alimentaire d'Astrid, les cours reprennent. Harold est surprit de découvrir qu'aucun des membres de son groupe n'a partagé les nouvelles concernant son apprentissage. Il regarde Astrid avec curiosité mais cette dernière se contente de hausser les épaules et de lui montrer son plus récent examen de mathématiques sur lequel se trouve une note plus qu'acceptable. Comprenant que le silence de la jeune fille blonde est une sorte de remerciement, Harold hoche brièvement la tête puis retourne à son sac. Au repas de midi cependant, la nouvelle a fait le tour de l'île et des murmures s'élèvent dans le Grand Hall quand Harold y entre pour prendre son repas.

\- Alors, monsieur décroche le travail de ses rêves et n'a pas la décence d'en faire part à ses amis? interroge Merim d'un ton menaçant en prenant place à gauche d'Harold et faisant claquer son plateau sur la table. Nous ne sommes plus assez bons pour toi?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, proteste Harold. Si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est simplement parce que tout n'était pas encore réglé avant ce matin.

\- Pourquoi? demande Alix.

\- Rand devait parler à d'autres Guides à propos d'un secret exclusif à cette profession. Il n'a reçu la réponse que ce matin.

\- Et? C'est quoi ce secret? questionne Merim.

\- Un secret, répond Harold.

\- Non, vraiment? Je n'aurais jamais deviné!

\- Un secret n'est pas quelque chose qui se partage avec n'importe qui, dit Edwin.

\- Tout à fait, approuve Harold. Et de toute façon, moi-même je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, alors je ne peux pas vous le dire. Et puis, si les Guides sont si discrets à ce propos, je pense qu'il doit y avoir de bonnes raisons. Mais je peux vous dire quelque chose : ça a un rapport avec mon partenaire dragon.

\- Mais tu n'en as pas, objecte Varek.

\- Pour le moment, c'est vrai. Le directrice m'a examiné et a trouvé à quelle race appartient mon partenaire. C'est là que c'est devenu compliqué. Mon partenaire fait partie d'une race qui a un lien avec le secret que gardent les Guides.

\- Oooh, souffle Varek. C'est excitant!

\- Alors tu va bientôt avoir un partenaire? s'enquiert Alix avec enthousiasme.

\- J'espère. Rand m'a juste dit qu'il a obtenu l'autorisation de me faire entrer dans le secret. Il n'a encore rien dit sur le sujet de mon partenaire.

\- C'est parce que cette rencontre n'est pas pour tout de suite, explique le Guide qui apparaît soudainement derrière Harold. Dépêche-toi de finir, nous avons de nombreuses choses à voir afin la fin de la journée. Je t'attends au bas des marches.

Harold hoche la tête et s'empresse de vider son plateau. Il se sépare d'avec ses amis puis dévale les escaliers pour rejoindre le Guide. Ensemble, maître et apprenti vont à la Vallée où l'apprentissage d'Harold commence. Il apprend à connaître les dragons du point de vue d'un Guide et cherche à établir une communication avec quelques terreurs terribles. Il n'y arrive pas mais Rand le rassure en disant qu'il faut généralement plusieurs semaines, voire des mois, avant d'y parvenir. Soulagé, Harold écoute ce que le Guide lui enseigne sur les avantages et les inconvénients du don des Guides. Quand il rentre à la maison le soir, Harold est très heureux de sa journée. Il confie à Varek que c'est le première fois depuis son arrivée sur l'île qu'il a l'impression de vraiment apprendre quelque chose. De bonne humeur, le jeune garçon se montre plus conciliant envers Astrid durant les deux heures de soutien, ce qui lui vaut des regardes surpris et soupçonneux. Il n'y prête aucune attention et termine sa journée avec un grand sourire. Sa bonne humeur persiste durant tout la semaine et les deux qui suivent. Il apprend beaucoup au contact du Guide et progresse rapidement. Au milieu de la troisième semaine, il parvient à entrer en contact avec un terreur terrible. Grâce à ce lien, il récolte de précieux renseignements sur le mode de vie des petits dragons et cela lui sert d'exercice avant de tenter la communication avec des dragons à l'intelligence plus développée. Rand se montre satisfait de son apprenti, l'encourageant sans cesse à se dépasser. Il lui prépare également un entraînement physique, disant qu'un Guide doit être en excellente condition pour s'occuper des dragons, surtout quand ces derniers sont énervés ou paniqués. Cette partie de son apprentissage plaît moins à Harold mais il s'y plie quand même de bonne grâce, comprenant que cela ne pourra que lui être bénéfique sur le long terme. Enfin, après le premier mois d'apprentissage, Rand demande à Harold de préparer un sac pour une absence d'une semaine. Quand le jeune garçon arrive au lieu de rendez-vous le matin du départ, il trouve Rand avec son partenaire. C'est la première fois qu'Harold voit le stormcutter et il est impressionné par la prestance du dragon. Après avoir fait les présentations, le Guide montre à Harold comment attacher son sac à la selle et où s'asseoir.

\- Le trajet n'est pas long, rassure Rand en serrant les sangles autour des jambes du jeune garçon. Le vol dure seulement quatre heures.

\- Alors nous n'allons pas sur le continent, dit Harold.

\- Exact. Nous allons à la réserve dont je suis en charge.

\- Vraiment?! s'exclame Harold avec excitation.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de t'y emmener si tôt mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu trouves ton partenaire.

\- C'est un dragon de la réserve?

\- Oui, cette réserve n'abrite qu'une seule race. C'est la plus menacée et tout le monde la croit disparue. Les Guides n'ont pas rectifié cette rumeur afin d'assurer la protection de la race. Mais depuis une dizaine d'années, il y a de plus en plus de naissances et la race est sur le point de sortir du niveau d'urgence. Il faudra encore au moins cinquante ans avant que la race ne soit considérée comme sauvée mais c'est sur la bonne voie.

\- De quelle race s'agit-il?

\- Ça, tu le sauras quand nous arriverons. Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise.


	12. Chapter 11

**Bien le bonsoir! Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, petite plongée dans l'univers des Guides, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Teamsky : Je ne change pas le nom de Krokmou, ça ferait trop bizarre. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Je me suis aperçue que j'ai oublié de vous communiquer une information assez importante. Cette fic se déroule dans un monde moderne mais les vikings ont quitté leur archipel plusieurs siècles avant le début de l'histoire. Ils sont aujourd'hui sur un continent. Afin que vous puissiez vous représenter mentalement ce nouveau monde, vous prenez une carte du monde et vous situez Nouvelle Berk à la place de la ville nommée Bud en Norvège (ville prise par hasard, j'avais besoin d'un coin assez haut mais pas trop). L'île de Berk, elle se trouve à la place de l'Islande, avec toutes les autres îles. L'Islande n'existe donc pas, c'est juste un archipel. Tout le reste du monde est pareil à celui que nous connaissons.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Vu que nous avons un peu de temps devant nous, je vais t'expliquer le règles relatives à une réserve. Elles sont communes pour tous les Guides. Ensuite, je te parlerais des règles spécifiques que chaque Guide peut poser pour sa réserve.

\- Justement, première question : pourquoi vous reliez les réserves aux guides? demande Harold en fronçant les sourcils tout en se tenant à la selle pour ne pas tomber alors qu'un vent particulièrement fort se fait sentir.

\- Comme tu le sais, c'est le Conseil des Guides qui établit les réserves et décrète quand et où une espèce de dragon doit être protégée. En général, une réserve rassemble deux ou trois races. La plupart du temps, ces races sont en danger parce qu'elles ont un faible taux de croissance et le nombre d'individus est en chute libre. Il peut aussi arriver qu'une maladie décime une race et ne laisse que peu de survivants.

\- Comme la gale des écailles il y a deux ans qui a touché les murmures mortels.

\- Exact. Mon collègue du sud a eu besoin d'aide pour rassembler la centaine de murmures restants et les conduire à la réserve la plus proche. Nous avons craint pendant un moment que la race ne survivrait pas mais heureusement, les nouveaux-nés éclos après l'épidémie ont pu être vaccinés et ont transmis leur immunisation à leur progéniture. Aujourd'hui, la race est simplement sous surveillance et sa réintroduction dans diverses parties du monde a déjà commencé. Pour en revenir aux réserves, leur but premier est d'assurer la sécurité des espèces en danger. Il existe aussi quelques réserves disséminées un peu partout qui assurent la protection d'individus blessés qui ne peuvent ou ne veulent pas être admis en cliniques. Ces réserves-là sont sous la surveillance jointe des Guides et des soigneurs. Mais celle où nous allons appartient à la première catégorie.

\- Les réserves abritant des espèces en voie de disparition.

\- Tout à fait, approuve Rand. Une réserve peut être établie en très peu de temps si un Guide dépose une demande auprès du Conseil. Bien entendu, il doit présenter des preuves du danger que court l'espèce à protéger. En règle générale, une réserve est ouverte en moins d'un an. Les territoires alloués aux réserves sont la propriété dans lesquels elle sont situées mais elles sont exclusivement sous gestion des Guides. Personne ne peut entrer dans une réserve sans l'autorisation du Guide gardien. Actuellement, il y a deux cent soixante-treize réserves. La plus importante se trouve sur Nouvelle Berk. Les soigneurs et chercheurs peuvent avoir accès aux réserves si un Guide les accompagne.

\- Et les Guides? Ils peuvent passer d'une réserve à l'autre sans informer le gardien?

\- Guide gardien, corrige Rand, c'est le nom officiel. Et non. Quand je suis allé dans le sud pour aider il y a quelques temps, j'ai pu entrer dans la réserve seulement parce que le Guide gardien était au courant de mon arrivée. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais été confronté à un mille-tonnerre. Ces dragons sont ceux qui assurent la sécurité des toutes les réserves. Ils sont considérés comme marins mais peuvent également évoluer dans les airs et sur la terre, ce qui constitue un excellent mélange, surtout que la plupart des réserves sont des îles ou sur des côtes. Il y a aussi des terreurs nocturnes qui assurent la surveillance de nuit. Chaque réserve dispose des mêmes dragons pour les systèmes de surveillance mais le Guide gardien est libre des les placer comme il le souhaite et d'ajouter des mesures supplémentaire.

\- Les mille-tonnerres et les terreurs nocturnes qui sont dans les réserves, ils sont entraînés spécialement pour cette tâche?

\- Oui, mais c'est sur la base du volontariat. Chaque dragon est libre de refuser ou d'arrêter quand il le désire. Cependant, puisque ce système est en place depuis au moins deux siècles, c'est devenu une sorte de tradition dans les familles des dragons des réserves. Ils reçoivent le choix de oui ou non nous aider à assurer la protection des espèces se trouvant dans les réserves lorsqu'ils atteignent l'âge adulte. Pour la plupart, ils sont entraînés par des membres de leur famille. Certains viennent quand même nous voir pour recevoir un entraînement plus poussé. Passons aux règles à présent. En-dehors des droits d'accès, il y a en a quelques autres. Les réserves sont classées en trois niveaux : prioritaire, secondaire et ouverte. Une réserve est ouverte quand les espèces qu'elle abrite peuvent être réintroduites dans la nature et n'ont plus besoin de surveillance. La réserve reste tout de même accessible pour que les dragons puissent y revenir s'ils ne trouvent pas un endroit où s'installer. Quand tous les dragons de l'espèce protégée ont quitté la réserve, cette dernière est reconditionnée pour être réutilisée pour une autre espèce. L'accès humain à cette réserve est libre pour les Guides, soigneurs et chercheurs. La réserve secondaire est celle qui abrite encore une ou plusieurs espèces en danger qui ne sont pas prêtes à être relâchées mais qui ne sont plus en voie d'extinction. Seuls les Guides et les soigneurs peuvent s'y rendre, avec l'autorisation du Guide gardien. Enfin, la réserve prioritaire est celle qui protège les dragons appartenant à une race en voie d'extinction. Une race est considérée en danger quand sa population tombe sous le seuil de six cents individus. Dans ces réserves, seuls le Guide gardien est libre de s'y rendre et toute personne désirant y aller doit obligatoirement être accompagnée par le gardien de la réserve. De plus, afin d'assurer une protection maximum, l'identité de l'espèce s'y trouvant n'est pas communiquée. Seuls le Conseil des Guides, les Guides et certains Anciens sont au courant, sans compter des soigneurs travaillant exclusivement avec les Guides. Les règles sont plus strictes dans les prioritaires. Les dragons se trouvant dans les réserves, quelles qu'elles soient, pourvoient à leurs besoins eux-mêmes. Afin de faciliter leur éventuellement réintroduction, ils doivent se nourrir et vivre avec le moins d'influence humaine possible. Les Guides ne servent qu'à assurer leur protection et à les tenir informer de l'évolution du monde. Nous n'intervenons que quand un individu est malade ou blessé et ne peut être aidé par les autres de sa race.

\- Comment vous faites pour qu'aucun dragon ne quitte la réserve?

\- C'est un accord passé entre les Guides ayant établi la réserve et les dragons qui étaient présents quand l'espèce a été jugée en danger. Chaque réserve dispose d'un alpha et tous les dragons lui obéissent. Quand l'alpha change, l'accord est renouvelé. Idem quand le Guide gardien change.

\- Pourquoi des Anciens sont autorisés à connaître les espèces des réserves prioritaires?

\- À cause de leur rôle pour choisir des partenaires. Ils doivent savoir quels dragons existent et où ils se trouvent. Mais pas d'inquiétude, les Anciens ont tous signés un contrat.

\- Et les apprentis Guides? s'enquiert Harold. Tous ne deviennent pas des Guides, alors il n'est pas dangereux de leur révéler une telle information?

\- Nous ne mettons pas les apprentis dans la confidence. En temps normal, je t'aurais emmené à une réserve secondaire ou ouverte pour t'exposer les règles. Mais vu que ton partenaire se trouve dans ma réserve, tu as droit à une autorisation spéciale. Dès notre retour sur Berk, tu devras signer le même contrat que les Anciens. Il te sera exigé de le renouveler tous les ans jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes Guide. Si tel n'est pas le cas, tu devras le renouveler jusqu'à ta mort. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, je suis certain que tu deviendras Guide.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'est pas de la flatterie, dit Rand. Ce serait un manquement à l'honneur de te donner de faux espoirs. Tu as le don des Guides et tes connaissances et motivations sont bonnes et fondées. Tu apprends vite et comprends parfaitement tout ce que je t'explique. Pour toi, être Guide n'est qu'une question de temps.

Harold reste sans voix, ne sachant que dire suite à une telle déclaration. Lame vole silencieusement, semblant sentir que son partenaire et son passager ont besoin d'un peu de calme. Rand finit par briser le silence en poursuivant sa leçon.

\- Puisqu'on parle des alphas, je dois te prévenir que nous devrons aller le voir directement pour que je te présente. Si nous ne le faisons pas, l'alpha risque de lancer les dragons à tes trousses en pensant que tu es un intrus qui a réussi à passer tous les systèmes de sécurité.

\- Il est comment?

\- Bienveillant, c'est la meilleure définition que je puisse te donner. Il n'est pas le plus ancien de sa race mais ce n'est pas un jeune non plus. Tu sais comment sont désignés les alphas?

\- Ils s'imposent par leur pouvoir et leur capacité à protéger les leurs.

\- Exact. Ils sont plus puissants que les autres membres de la race et possèdent un caractère plus prononcé. L'alpha de la réserve où nous allons est en place depuis une trentaine d'années. Quand il décidera d'abdiquer ou mourra, les dragons se réuniront pour en désigner un nouveau.

\- Ils peuvent abdiquer?

\- S'ils sentent qu'ils n'ont plus la force nécessaire, oui. La plupart du temps, la succession se fait en douceur, les dragons, surtout ceux dans les réserves qui connaissent le danger de l'extinction, préfèrent éviter de recourir à la violence. Bien sûr, ils démontrent leur force grâce à leurs capacités physiques en s'affrontant, mais ils veillent à ne pas causer de dommages durables. Après tout, savoir se contrôler est également un trait recherché chez un meneur.

\- Ça ressemble beaucoup aux qualités que l'on attend du Chef.

\- Oui, les humains et les dragons ne sont pas si différents sur certains points. En parlant de ça, envisages-tu de devenir Chef après ton père? La fonction a toujours été dans ta famille.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne pense pas être fait pour ça. Je ressemble très peu à mon père et je doute que quiconque veuille de moi dans un position de pouvoir.

\- Je ne demande pas ce que les autres pensent de toi, je demande ce que _toi_ tu en penses.

\- Je..., hésite Harold. Je crois que je pourrais être un bon Chef. Je parle d'un Chef qui prend de bonnes décisions et protège les siens. Mais je crois aussi que peu de gens m'aimeraient en tant que Chef, c'est pourquoi cette position ne m'attire pas. Je ne me vois pas exercer une fonction en étant sans cesse confronté à l'hostilité des gens. Je sais qu'on doit tous faire face à des critiques, il n'est pas possible d'être aimé universellement. Mais je refuse de faire quelque chose qui pourrait pousser des gens à se réunir à minuit dans des caves ou des bois pour comploter et trouver le meilleur moyen de me tuer tout en faisant accuser le cousin de la sœur de la belle-fille du grand-père du gamin qui vit en face de chez moi.

\- Tu regardes un peu trop de films, à mon avis, commente Rand avec un petit sourire.

\- Bon d'accord, c'était exagéré, mais ça traduit plus ou moins ce que je pense.

\- Oui, reconnaît le Guide. Donc tu ne veux pas devenir Chef.

\- Pas pour l'instant. J'ai encore le temps d'y penser, je n'ai que quinze ans. Et je veux vraiment devenir un Guide. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais concilier les deux fonctions.

\- J'admets que ça ne doit pas être facile. Il y a eu des Guides qui étaient des Seconds ou occupaient des fonctions similaires dans d'autres pays. Ils arrivaient à gérer les deux mais la plupart ont dû cesser au moins l'une des activités en moins de dix ans. Mais comme tu l'as dit, tu as encore le temps pour y réfléchir. Maintenant que nous avons vu les règles concernant les réserves, as-tu des questions sur un point en particulier?

\- Pas en rapport direct avec les réserves. J'aimerais savoir comment est constitué le Conseil des Guides et quel est son rôle?

\- Ah, excellente question. Le Conseil, comme toutes les autres assemblées de ce genre, a pour but de diriger les Guides. Il les envoie sur certaines missions ou leur attribue des réserves en fonction des spécialités de chaque Guide. Le Conseil est également le lien entre les Guides et le public. Il relaie les demandes ou questions, dans les deux sens, et s'assure de la bonne entente entre les deux parties. Enfin, il décide des règles communes à notre fonction et c'est lui qui a autorité pour la création des réserves. Quand un Guide demande l'établissement d'une nouvelle réserve, c'est le Conseil qui donne son aval ou son refus. Pour sa composition, le Conseil comporte sept membres : trois Guides en activité et trois Guides à la retraite. Ces six membres sont élus par les Guides lors d'une élection qui a lieu tous les trois ans. Quand ils sont élus, les six membres élisent à leur tour un autre Guide qui sera le président du Conseil. Ce dernier peut être retiré ou en activité, ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est lui qui tranche quand le Conseil n'arrive pas à se décider et il est le seul à avoir le pouvoir de donner un ordre à effet immédiat, sans passer par des délibérations auprès des autres membres. Bien entendu, il ne peux faire n'importe quoi, son pouvoir a des limites strictes.

\- Quand un Guide est élu, il est obligé de prendre le poste?

\- Non. Mais les six premiers membres sont ceux qui font campagne pour obtenir le siège, donc jamais ils ne refuseraient. Le président, en revanche, n'est pas forcément un Guide ayant fait campagne pour une place au Conseil. Notre présidente actuelle était à l'autre bout du monde le jour de sa nomination et elle avait voté pour les six premiers membres par procuration parce qu'elle ne pouvait être présente. Il a fallu un peu de persuasion pour qu'elle accepte le poste mais personne ne regrette sa nomination. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de te faire entrer dans la réserve alors que tu n'es qu'un apprenti. Les trois membres retirés étaient contre, disant que c'était contraire aux traditions, tandis que les trois en activité disaient que ton profil et mes recommandations étaient plus qu'assez de preuve que tu es digne de confiance. La présidente a penché en faveur de ces derniers et m'a donné le feu vert.

\- Il y a beaucoup de conflits entre les membres?

\- Non. La plupart du temps, ils se chamaillent sans vraiment causer de dégâts, comme pour toutes les assemblées. Leurs conflits les plus récurrents sont ceux qui opposent les nouvelles règles aux traditions. C'est un conflit de générations. Ah, nous allons devoir arrêter la leçon, nous entrons dans une zone sauvage.

\- Il y en a une ici?!

\- C'est la raison principale pour l'établissement de la réserve en ces lieux. Les zones sauvages sont des zones où le climat est très instable et servent donc de défense supplémentaire puisque ça complique l'accès à la réserve. Accroche-toi bien. Lame et moi avons l'habitude de voler ici mais pas avec un passager.

Harold hoche la tête et s'agrippe aux poignées installées sur les côtés de la selle. Le trio vole à travers des vents tantôt doux et tantôt violents, accompagnés d'averses intermittentes. Il faut près d'une heure pour sortir de la zone et ils arrivent enfin en vue d'une île nordique, recouverte de végétation rustique et offrant un flanc rocheux. Lame n'attend pas que Rand le dirige et fonce directement vers une plage. À la lisière de la forêt qui borde la plage se trouve une petite maison semblant rarement utilisée.

\- Nous logerons ici durant notre séjour sur l'île, dit Rand en descendant du dos du stormcutter et en aidant Harold à défaire les sangles sur ses jambes. L'électricité est fournie par un moulin à eau derrière la maison et l'eau douce provient d'une source dix minutes d'ici. Pour l'eau chaude, on doit se rendre à une source chaude qui est un peu plus loin dans la forêt, je te la montrerais en revenant. On pose nos affaires puis on va voir l'alpha. Pas de détour ou de pause, compris?

\- Oui. Mais qu'es...

Harold n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une forme norme surgit de nulle part et se précipite sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol sur son dos. L'attaquant est un dragon qui maintient le jeune garçon au sol en appuyant sur sa poitrine avec sa patte avant droite. Le dragon couleur ébène grogne de façon menaçante en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux d'Harold.

* * *

 **Avant que vous ne preniez vos fourches en criant _Sadique!_ , je tiens à vous dire que si je coupe à cet endroit-là, c'est pour pouvoir dédier un chapitre entier à la rencontre entre Krokmou et Harold. Je voulais expliquer l'univers des Guides mais ça a prit plus de place que prévu, donc j'ai dû changer un peu mon programme. J'ai quand même fait en sorte de faire apparaître Krokmou, comme je l'avais promis. Voilà, vous pouvez prendre les fourches et crier maintenant.^^**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bien le bonjour! J'étais tellement impatiente d'écrire et publier ce chapitre que le voilà bien plus tôt que d'habitude. (Au moment où j'écris cette note d'auteur, il est 18h55 et c'est jeudi. Je vais rester debout jusqu'à minuit pour pouvoir le poster vendredi.^^) Voici enfin la _vraie_ rencontre entre Harold et Krokmou. Vous pourrez trouver que notre lézard préféré est assez différent de celui qu'on connaît mais je tenais à mettre l'accent sur un aspect de sa personnalité que j'aime beaucoup : son côté joueur. Et il ne faut pas oublier que les temps ont changé, donc les dragons n'ont plus tout à fait les mêmes comportements.**

 **Sinon, FÉLICITATIONS à mc arno qui a posté le centième commentaire et a donc droit à un chapitre personnalisé. Merci à lui et à vous tous et toutes de suivre ma fic et de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre que vous attendiez tout autant que moi vous plaira.**

 **Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end, passez un bon réveillon. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Laisse-moi me lever, stupide lézard!

Le dragon montre ses dents et grogne de plus belle, étrécissant les yeux.

\- Tu peux grogner autant que tu veux, je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas me tuer. Arrête de jouer au grand méchant dragon et relâche moi!

Le dragon réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre une profonde inspiration puis d'ouvrir la bouche et de crier très fort. Harold ferme les yeux et se plaque les mains sur les oreilles. Le cri prend fin et il rouvre les yeux pour voir que le dragon s'est reculé et est assis avec un air de profonde satisfaction.

\- Oh ma tête, se plaint Harold. Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Pour toute réponse, le dragon grogne de nouveau brièvement. Il regarde Harold s'asseoir puis se lever en titubant. Le jeune garçon récupère son sac qui est tombé au sol et rejoint Rand qui observe la situation calmement. Le dragon ne lâche pas Harold du regard.

\- Tu es quoi, toi? Je n'ai jamais vu pareil dragon. Complètement noir, plutôt petit, des ailes de chauve-souris. Si la race existait encore, je dirais que tu un furie nocturne.

Le dragon incline légèrement la tête sur le côté mais ne détourne pas les yeux, suivant le moindre mouvement du jeune garçon.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as attaqué?

Le reptile prend un air innocent et fait de grands yeux naïfs mais voyant l'air dubitatif d'Harold, il laisse tomber la comédie et désigne Rand d'un signe de la tête puis la secoue vigoureusement.

\- Oh, tu m'as pris pour un intrus, réalise Harold. Mais tu as bien dû voir que je suis arrivé avec Rand, tu n'avais aucune raison d'attaquer. À moins que tu ne nous ai pas vu arriver et que tu ais décidé d'attaquer avant d'évaluer correctement la situation. J'ai raison?

Le dragon affiche brièvement un air coupable mais le remplace bien vite par une expression d'indifférence et d'ennui.

\- Tu as vu juste, Harold, dit Rand. Je te présente l'un des jeunes de la réserve, il doit avoir le même âge que toi. Celui-ci est le plus terrible. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et cherche toujours de nouveaux moyens de passer le temps parce qu'il s'ennuie. Je ne te raconte pas le nombre de fois où il a tenté de s'échapper. Heureusement l'alpha a toujours réussi à le rappeler.

\- Pourquoi il veut partir?

\- Parce qu'il a soif d'aventures. J'ai commis l'erreur d'instaurer une tradition. Chaque année, en été, je viens passer un mois ici et je raconte des histoires. Les dragons se réunissent pour m'écouter, en particulier les jeunes. Celui-ci s'est mis en tête de partir à l'aventure et de créer sa propre légende. Il est très loyal à son clan et fera tout pour les protéger mais il rêve de s'évader d'ici. Bien entendu, comme il est encore jeune, il transforme presque tout en jeu. Même s'il dispose d'une intelligence rare pour un dragon. Il comprend tout bien mieux que les autres. Son espèce est très intelligente mais il semble l'être encore plus.

\- Ah, je vois. Je te comprends, mon grand. Pas facile d'être une lumière au-milieu d'êtres qui ne regardent pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Surpris, le dragon noir observe le jeune garçon puis hoche la tête un peu à contrecœur.

\- Il ne voulait pas te faire du mal, assure Rand. Il voulait juste protéger les siens. Si tu t'étais montré violent, il t'aurait un peu malmené mais tu ne risquais pas grand-chose.

\- Je suis certain qu'il est capable de faire plus que malmené. À quelle race appartient-il?

\- Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est un furie nocturne.

\- Non, c'est impossible, souffle Harold. Les furies nocturnes ont tous disparus. Krokmou était le dernier membre connu de cette race.

Au nom du dragon des légendes, le dragon se met à sauter sur place en ouvrant et fermant les ailes avec excitations.

\- Et voilà, tu l'as fait, soupire Rand en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi?

\- Je t'ai dit que je leur raconte des histoires, et ce dragon en particulier les adore. À chaque fois que je viens ici, il me harcèle pour que je raconte celle d'Harold et Krokmou. À cause de ça, une fois, je l'ai appelé Krokmou pour plaisanter. Depuis, il insiste pour être appelé comme ça.

\- Il y a des noms bien meilleurs que celui-là! proteste Harold en lançant un regard incrédule au dragon. Tu as la chance de pouvoir choisir ton propre prénom et tu en choisis un qui est ridicule! C'est peut-être le prénom d'un héros des anciens temps mais il est affreux! Sais-tu ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir changer de prénom? Tout! Absolument tout! Pourquoi tu voudrais avoir le même prénom qu'un dragon mort depuis des siècles? Vous n'êtes pas la même personne, vous êtes juste de la même espèce. En choisissant le même prénom, tu seras sans cesse comparé à la légende et ridiculisé parce que tu n'es pas pareil!

Le dragon secoue la tête avec véhémence et grogne, affichant clairement sa fierté quant à son prénom. Harold lève les bras en l'air, abandonnant, et se tourne vers le Guide.

\- Comme ça se fait qu'il y ait un furie nocturne ici? Et même tout un clan si j'ai bien compris?

\- Le clan est en fait l'espèce toute entière, répond Rand. Quand l'espèce a été déclarée en danger et installée dans la réserve, il n'existait plus qu'un seul clan. Tous les membres de l'espèce en sont des descendants. Tu comprends pourquoi nous ne voulions pas révéler l'identité de l'espèce protégée ici, les furies nocturnes sont des dragons révérés par beaucoup mais il y a certaines personnes qui feraient tout pour en avoir un sous son contrôle. Le dragon le plus rapide et l'un des plus puissants, c'est un mélange attirant. Les agents des courses en particulier seraient très intéressés.

\- Ils n'auraient aucune chance, dit Harold. Du peu qui nous reste sur les furies nocturnes, on sait que ce sont des dragons fiers et têtus, qui ne s'allieraient à personne n'ayant pas gagné leur respect.

\- C'est exact, mais il y a quand même un risque. Les petits et les jeunes sont les plus en danger.

\- Tu n'as pas dit que l'espèce était prête à être réintroduite? Ils ne sont plus en voie d'extinction, n'est-ce pas?

\- En effet, leur nombre augmente chaque année mais il faudra encore un peu de temps avant que la réserve ne devienne secondaire. Assez parlé, allons voir l'alpha. Pose ton sac près de la porte, il ne risque rien ici.

Le jeune garçon hoche la tête et dépose son sac puis part à la suite du Guide qui s'est enfoncé dans la forêt. Lame reste près de la maison, profitant du soleil pour faire une sieste. Le furie nocturne suit les deux humains de près, s'approchant souvent d'Harold pour le renifler.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter? finit par s'impatienter le jeune garçon. Tu cherches quoi, du poisson?

Le dragon secoue la tête et s'éloigne un peu mais donne un coup de queue à l'arrière de la tête d'Harold.

\- Aïe! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Le dragon émet un rire étrange, montrant son amusement. Rand les observe avec un sourcil levé mais continue sa progression. Les deux jeunes, humain et dragon, le suivent en poursuivant leur dispute. Ce n'est que quand ils arrivent devant un renfoncement dans le sol que le dragon les quitte, rejoignant un groupe de furies nocturnes qui se tournent pour observer les nouveaux arrivants. Le renfoncement est un trou au diamètre étendu qui descend sur plusieurs niveaux. Tout au fond se trouve une immense clairière avec plusieurs points d'eau alimentés par une cascade sur un côté. Des cavernes sont présentes à chaque niveau, laissant entrevoir davantage de dragons noirs. Certains sont d'un noir d'encre et d'autres sont un peu gris mais aucun ne présente le même noir bleuté que le jeune ayant attaqué Harold sur la plage. Rand s'engage sur le chemin menant au fond du renfoncement sans se soucier des regards curieux qui les suivent. Harold, un peu intimidé, se dépêche de rattraper le Guide.

\- Comment vous avez réussi à garder ce secret pendant si longtemps? Les furies nocturnes étaient les dragons les plus acclamés à l'époque où les vikings vivaient encore sur Berk, même si Krokmou était le seul. Comment les Guides sont parvenus à garder leur existence secrète?

\- Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième était le premier Guide, tu le savais?

\- Oui, même si peu de personnes sont au courant.

\- C'est lui qui a dissimulé les furies nocturnes, poursuit Rand. Quand Krokmou les membres restant de son clan, Harold a décidé de les protéger. C'est ainsi que la première réserve a vu le jour, c'est la plus ancienne. Les furies nocturnes ont longtemps eu des problèmes pour augmenter leur nombre. Il n'y avait qu'un ou deux petits par an. De nos jours, il y en a entre dis et quinze, ce qui est une grande avancée. Mais en attendant que l'espèce se repeuple, nous avons dû les protéger. Les Guides ont jurés de garder le silence et le président punit sévèrement la moindre indiscrétion. Notre présidente actuelle est particulièrement sévère sur ce point, elle ne tolère pas qu'une espèce qui est pratiquement sauvée soit de nouveau mise en danger.

\- En parlant de la présidente, elle s'appelle comment? demande Harold en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu son nom.

\- Mégane Renault. L'une des meilleurs Guides du siècle. Nous avons de la chance qu'elle ait accepté le poste de présidente du Conseil.

Les deux humains continuent leur descente en silence et arrivent bientôt devant une caverne bien plus grande que les autres où de nombreux petits furies nocturnes jouent sous la surveillance d'adultes. Un furie nocturne, noir avec quelques écailles grises, regarde le Guide et son apprenti approcher avec calme. Il se place devant les petits, clairement protecteur mais ne montre aucun signe d'hostilité. Rand s'arrête à quelques pas du dragon et incline légèrement la tête. Harold suit son exemple tout en gardant le silence.

\- Alpha du clan, je viens aujourd'hui avec deux buts. Le premier est de te présenter mon apprenti, Harold.

L'alpha et plusieurs autres dragons expriment leur surprise brièvement avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Cependant, un cri se fait entendre et le jeune dragon de la plage arrive à toute vitesse. Il se jette sur l'alpha et tourne autour de lui en bondissant tout en désignant Harold de la tête. L'alpha le laisse faire quelques instants puis le rappelle à l'ordre. Le jeune dragon baisse la tête, boudant clairement, mais cesse de s'agiter en tous sens. Rand se penche vers Harold et murmure tout bas.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire, le jeune est le petit-fils de l'alpha, et un des descendants de Krokmou.

\- Celui des légendes?

\- Tu connais beaucoup d'autres dragons étant appelé ainsi?

\- Heu, oui, question stupide.

L'alpha gronde le jeune dragon puis reporte son attention sur les humains avec un air d'excuse.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Rand avec un sourire, les jeunes sont parfois durs à garder au calme. Le deuxième but de ma visite est pour mon apprenti. Tu te rappelles de Gothi?

L'alpha hoche la tête en approbation.

\- Elle a examiné Harold et a déterminé que son partenaire se trouve parmi ton clan. Si possible, j'aimerais que les membres du clan souhaitant avoir un partenaire humain se présentent.

L'alpha prend un air calculateur avant d'observer Harold avec attention. Il semble attendre quelque chose et le jeune garçon comprend rapidement.

\- Ce serait un honneur pour moi d'avoir un partenaire de votre clan, dit Harold. J'ai désespéré d'avoir un jour un ami que je pourrais voir comme un frère ou une sœur. Je m'estime très chanceux d'avoir le chance d'en trouver un ou une parmi les furies nocturnes, une race que je connais mal mais dont je connais la noblesse.

L'alpha semble content par les paroles du jeune garçon et hoche la tête. Il se tourne vers les membres de son clan et donne quelques cris qui envoient les furies nocturnes en effervescence. Quand les dragons se calment, une dizaine de furies nocturnes se trouvent sur un côté, attendant curieusement d'être présentés au jeune humain. Le jeune dragon près de l'alpha gémit un peu, attirant l'attention d'Harold. Les deux échangent un regard et hochent la tête au même moment.


	14. Chapter 13

**Bien le bonsoir! Et pour commencer : BONNE ANNÉE! Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses et espère de tout cœur que vous avez passé un bon réveillon. N'oubliez pas de prendre de bonnes résolutions (même si vous les oublierez d'ici la fin de la semaine, comme la plupart des gens, moi y compris^^). J'espère que nous passerons une année 2017 un peu plus calme et paisible que la précédente, avec moins de méchanceté dans le monde et beaucoup de belles découvertes. Et j'espère aussi que mon inspiration ne se tarira pas, afin de pouvoir continuer à vous apporter des chapitres régulièrement. Que le fanfiction soit avec nous!^^**

 **Après ce délire de début d'année, reprenons le cours normal de cette note d'auteur.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Ça y est, il devient son partenaire (enfin!) dans ce chapitre. Un chapitre par jour? Tu veux ma mort? ^^" Malheureusement, les élèves ne verront pas Krokmou de sitôt car, techniquement, Krokmou n'existe pas. Les furies nocturnes sont considérés comme éteints. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Heu, je suis sensé faire quoi, exactement? demande Harold.

\- Tu t'approches suffisamment pour que les dragons puissent te renifler. Ne leur parle pas et ne cherche pas à les toucher s'ils n'initient pas le contact. Si tu croises leur regard, ne te détourne pas. Comme tu le sais, la plupart des dragons sont fiers mais les furies nocturnes le sont encore plus. Ils tiennent la force de caractère comme une qualité très importante. Ne t'impatiente pas, ils peuvent prendre du temps pour t'examiner.

Le jeune garçon hoche la tête et avance vers les dragons alignés. Il s'arrête à quelque distance et attend. Rapidement, deux dragons approchent et le reniflent. L'un deux glisse sa tête sous la main d'Harold pour se faire caresser et gratter. Les autres ne tardent pas à les rejoindre et le jeune humain se retrouve vite au milieu d'un groupe de furies nocturnes curieux. Après dix minutes d'examen intensif, trois dragons se frottent contre Harold puis s'éloignent tranquillement pour rejoindre les observateurs. Les autres dragons se remettent en ligne tout en regardant l'alpha.

\- Pas mal, siffle Rand, sur onze dragons, huit pensent que tu es digne d'eux. Et ceux qui se sont retirés n'ont montré aucune animosité. Tu as leurs faveurs.

\- Alors, mon partenaire se trouve parmi ces huit dragons?

\- Pas nécessairement. Ils sont d'accord pour faire un test mais tu dois d'abord les approuver à ton tour.

\- Je fais comment?

\- Tu te fies à ton instinct. Pour une personne normale, un Ancien se tient auprès du jeune afin d'aider. Mais toi, tu es un apprenti Guide et tu possèdes le don. Tu dois pouvoir trouver ton partenaire sans aide.

\- Vous avez fait pareil quand vous avez rencontré Lame?

\- Non. J'étais bien plus jeune que toi donc j'ai bénéficié de l'aide d'un Ancien. Et surtout, je ne possédait pas encore la capacité de communiquer avec les dragons. Toi, en revanche, tu le peux, alors autant t'en servir pour t'assurer de trouver un partenaire qui te convienne.

\- Il doit forcément se trouver parmi ces dragons?

\- Oui. Seuls les dragons volontaires peuvent être pris comme partenaire.

\- Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des dragons adultes?

\- Les jeunes sont protégés chez les dragons. Pour une race comme celle des furies nocturnes, qui a failli disparaître, les jeunes le sont doublement. Ils ne doivent pas quitter le clan.

\- Dans ce cas, je risque de devoir attendre quelques années.

\- Pourquoi? demande Rand, curieux.

\- Parce que mon partenaire ne se trouve pas parmi ces dragons, dit Harold en désignant les huit furies nocturnes qui écoutent l'échange avec attention. Je n'ai rien contre eux et je suis même honoré qu'ils m'estiment digne d'eux, mais je pense avoir déjà établi un lien avec un autre membre de leur clan, et il ne fait pas partie des volontaires parce qu'il n'est pas adulte.

\- Tu parles de Krokmou, n'est-ce pas?

Entendant son prénom, le jeune furie nocturne se dresse bien droit et ouvre et ferme nerveusement ses ailes. L'alpha grogne légèrement pour le faire reculer auprès des autres jeunes. Krokmou hésite un peu mais finit par faire quelques pas en arrière, ne rejoignant pas vraiment les jeunes mais ne restant pas trop éloigné afin d'entendre ce qui se dit.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est ton partenaire? questionne Rand avec une note de surprise.

\- J'aime bien son caractère, dit Harold en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Il est un peu emporté et déborde d'énergie mais il a de la répartie, j'ai pu le constater avec les coups de queue que j'ai reçu sur la tête juste parce que je disais quelques chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Et, je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, je pense qu'on ferait une bonne équipe. Peut-être mieux, on pourrait devenir frères. Ce que je vais dire va paraître fou mais c'est ce que je ressent : je pense que c'est le destin qui l'a guidé près de la plage pour qu'il m'attaque. Une rencontre comme ça ne s'oublie pas facilement.

Rand considère les propos de son apprenti un moment avant de se tourner vers l'alpha. D'un signe de tête, le Guide fait comprendre au dragon qu'il désire lui parler en privé et tous deux s'éloignent. Libre de ses mouvements, le jeune dragon bondit vers Harold et se frotte contre lui en ronronnant. Le jeune garçon sourit et se met à le gratter sur la tête, testant différents endroits jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son point faible près de la mâchoire. Le jeune dragon tombe au sol en soupirant d'aise. Quand il se reprend, il jette un coup d'œil assassin à Harold qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Désolé mon grand, c'est ma revanche pour la plage. À chacun son tour de mordre la poussière.

Le dragon grogne un peu et lance sa queue sur le côté, balayant les jambes d'Harold et le faisant tomber à la renverse. D'un mouvement rapide, le dragon se couche en travers de l'humain et refuse de bouger. Pour se venger, Harold tente d'atteindre la tête de son tourmenteur mais le dragon a apprit sa leçon et la tient hors de portée. De ce fait, le jeune garçon doit recourir à une autre tactique. Attrapant son carnet à dessin, il le feuillette et s'arrête à une page précise. Il tourne le carnet pour le montrer au dragon curieux. L'effet est immédiat : le jeune dragon se lève en grognant et montre les dents, faisant le dos rond comme un chat et ouvrant ses ailes pour paraître plus grand. Son regard ne quitte pas le carnet qu'Harold tient ouvert. L'humain profite de sa liberté nouvellement retrouvée pour se remettre debout. Rand arrive précipitamment pour s'enquérir du comportement agressif du jeune dragon.

\- Ce n'est rien, rassure Harold. Monsieur n'a simplement pas apprécié le dessin sur cette page.

\- Montre.

Harold tend le carnet à Rand qui regarde le dessin avant de sourire.

\- Ah, les anguilles. Oui, je pense que son comportement est facilement explicable. Tenez-vous à carreau, tous les deux.

Le Guide rejoint l'alpha pour lui expliquer la situation pendant que les deux jeunes, dragon et humain, se saisissent du regard. Quand Rand et l'alpha reviennent enfin, le dragon adulte semble résigné mais pas forcément mécontent.

\- L'alpha accepte que Krokmou et toi soyez partenaires, annonce Rand, mais à une condition. Krokmou doit rester dans la réserve jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint l'âge adulte.

\- Et à quel âge les furies nocturnes sont-ils adultes? s'enquiert Harold.

\- Normalement, à dix-spet ans. Mais il y a parfois des exceptions.

\- Oh, alors ça ne fait que deux ans à attendre. À moins que Krokmou ne fasse partie des exceptions?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Krokmou aura seize ans dans environ une lune. Ce qui ne fait qu'un an d'attente.

\- Quelle joie, un an de moins. En mars, donc?

\- Euh, non, pas vraiment. C'est assez difficile à traduire. Selon l'alpha, Krokmou est sortit de l'œuf durant le jour qui s'oublie.

\- La quoi?

Krokmou, lassé de la discussion, prend la main d'Harold doucement entre ses gencives et le mène vers un rocher sur lequel le dragon trace douze lignes. Il désigne la seconde et s'arrête tout au fond avant de passer à la troisième et de faire des allers et retours entre les deux.

\- Le vingt-neuf février! s'exclame Rand. C'est un jour qui ne revient que tous les quatre ans donc on l'oublie assez facilement. Et justement, cette année est...

\- Une année bissextile, termine Harold, je sais. C'est aussi ma date de naissance.

\- Oh, ce qui signifie que vous avez donc exactement le même âge.

\- Oui, je commence à croire que le destin n'est qu'une grosse plaisanterie, soupire Harold. Comment ils savent quel jour ils éclosent? Même s'ils savent se servir d'un calendrier, ils n'en ont pas vraiment l'utilité.

\- Oh, c'est assez simple, répond Rand. Dans les réserves prioritaires, il existe un système pour référencer les naissances, afin que nous puissions suivre l'évolution de la démographie. Quand un œuf éclot, un membre de la race protégée se rend à la maison du Guide chargé de la réserve. Si le Guide est absent, le dragon un caillou sur une balance qui est reliée à un calendrier à l'intérieur de la maison. La caillou roule du plateau et va tomber dans la case correspondante sur le calendrier. Le système est assez simple, le calendrier doit seulement être mis à jour les années non-bissextiles, sinon tout est automatique.

\- Et s'il y a plusieurs éclosions?

\- Dès que le caillou a atterri dans la case, le plateau de la balance se remet à sa place. Ainsi, plusieurs cailloux peuvent être déposés dans la même journée. Au début, il y a eu quelques soucis, le vent ou des oiseaux poussaient des cailloux sur la balance. Du coup, la balance a été placée dans un abri à l'arrière de la maison que les dragons peuvent ouvrir et fermer.

\- D'accord, donc cela vous permet de savoir quand un dragon sort de l'œuf. Mais comment ils font pour savoir, _eux_?!

\- Les furies nocturnes font partie des dragons les plus intelligents qui soient. Même s'ils ne se servent pas d'un calendrier, ils s'aperçoivent quand même quand il y a un jour de plus dans une année. J'imagine que, comme chez les humains, un dragon qui arrive ce jour-là n'est pas forcément oublié. En ce qui concerne Krokmou, j'imagine qu'il a simplement passé trop de temps avec moi et sait se servir d'un calendrier.

\- Bien, maintenant que ce mystère est résolu, je fais quoi à présent? J'ai enfin trouvé mon partenaire mais je ne peux pas l'emmener hors de l'île parce qu'il est un membre d'une espèce en danger et son existence doit donc être gardée secrète. Et il ne pourra pas s'éloigner de la réserve avant le mois prochain, minimum.

\- Vous allez faire plus ample connaissance, conseille le Guide. Nous sommes ici pour une semaine, vous allez devoir en profiter au maximum. Puisque tu as enfin ton partenaire, nous reviendrons tous les dimanches pour le voir. Durant les vacances scolaires, si je n'ai pas d'autres obligations, nous pourrons revenir pour une semaine. En été, tu pourras rester ici durant toutes les vacances si je t'estime suffisamment avancé dans ton apprentissage.

\- Nous n'allons pas avoir le temps d'apprendre grand-chose en une semaine, grogne Harold.

\- Tu as un an pour y arriver.

\- Et plus encore, tant que la réserve reste en prioritaire.

\- Je sais, compatit Rand, ce n'est pas l'idéal mais c'est mieux que de ne pas avoir de partenaire, tu ne crois pas?

\- Si, admet le jeune garçon en soupirant. Bon, puisque je n'ai qu'une semaine, je devrais en tirer le maximum. Les furies nocturnes grandissent à quel rythme?

\- Ils atteignent leur taille adulte à seize ans. En vérité, ils pourraient être considérés comme des adultes dès et âge-là mais il est de tradition dans le clan d'attendre une année complète après la fin de la croissance pour passer à la nouvelle étape de leurs vies.

\- Donc Krokmou ne devrait plus grandir.

\- Normalement. Mais attention, les furies nocturnes grandissent rapidement durant leur dernière année de croissance. En un mois, Krokmou pourrait encore évoluer.

\- Je vois, je vais devoir faire en sorte que des ajustements soient possibles.

\- Des ajustements pour quoi?

\- Une selle. Je ne peux pas demander à Gueulfor de la fabriquer pour moi sans lui montrer comment elle doit être posée sur le dragon. Et comme les furies nocturnes sont assez particuliers, Gueulfor risque de poser des questions si je ne lui montre que les schémas. C'est pour ça que je fabriquerais la selle moi-même. Je vais juste devoir prendre les mesures de Krokmou et les adapter pour une éventuelle poussée de croissance tardive.

\- Bonne idée, approuve Rand.

\- Une dernière question : je vais faire comment pour déclarer Krokmou sur le Registre des Partenaires?

\- Tu le déclareras quand la réserve passera en secondaire, répond Rand. En attendant, tu auras un permis indéfini dans le temps qui te donneras les mêmes avantages, et règles, que les autres paires.

\- Mais je ne pourrais pas aller où je veux avec Krokmou, se désolé Harold. Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin mon partenaire mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur un furie nocturne?

\- Parce que tu es sans doute tout aussi particulier que cette race, propose Rand avec un sourire.

Krokmou, à côté d'Harold, hoche vigoureusement la tête, en tout accord.

\- Traître, souffle Harold au dragon.

Pour toute réponse, il reçoit un coup de queue à l'arrière de la tête.

* * *

 **Et au cas où le message ne serait pas passé : BONNE ANNÉE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai décidé d'accélérer un peu les événements car maintenant que Krokmou et Harold sont partenaires, il serait temps de présenter l'ennemi, non?**

 **D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai eu quelques suppositions dans vos commentaires mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez du nouvel ennemi : quel est-il? Que est son but? Que va-t-il faire? Vos réponses sont uniquement dans le but de découvrir comment vous envisagez la suite de la fic. J'ai déjà décidé de qui est l'ennemi, ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il va faire. Cependant, si certaines idées émises sont prometteuses, je vous en parlerais pour voir si je peux les intégrer. Après tout, vos réactions me font souvent modifier certains points de la fic, donc elle vous appartient autant qu'à moi. Je me réserve quand même le droit de torturer les personnages. Mouah ah ah!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Grognement.

\- Non.

Gémissement.

\- Non.

Supplication.

\- Non.

Grands yeux de furie nocturne battu.

\- Urgh, d'accord! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je t'en donne un.

Harold détourne le regard de Krokmou qui frétille sur place, laissant pendre sa langue dans son excitation. Le jeune garçon ouvre une glacière et en sort un poisson qu'il lance en l'air et qui est rapidement attrapé et gobé par le dragon.

\- Tu pourrais mâcher au moins, fait remarquer Harold en reprenant son carnet à dessins. Comment tu peux savoir s'il a bon goût si tu l'avales tout rond?

Krokmou semble réfléchir à la question quelques instants puis est pris de soubresauts. Inquiet, Harold pose son carnet et approche de son partenaire. Ce dernier ouvre la bouche comme pour cracher quelque chose puis fait tomber une moitié de poisson aux pieds d'Harold. Le furie nocturne s'ébroue et désigne le poisson du bout de la patte.

\- Même pas en rêve, dit Harold avec dégoût.

\- Tu devrais te sentir honoré et le manger, lance Rand depuis le toit de la maison. Les furies nocturnes sont très égoïstes sur certains points, partager un poisson déjà avalé est un signe d'acceptation. De plus, ça peut être traduit comme une adoption au sein du clan.

\- Comment vous savez ça?

\- Une furie nocturne a recueilli un terreur terrible il y a quelques années. Elle partageait sa nourriture avec lui et les autres furies nocturnes le traitaient comme l'un des leurs.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé?

\- Il a quitté la réserve quand sa mère adoptive est morte de vieillesse. Tu peux me passer une autre planche? Les dégâts sont plus importants que je ne le pensais.

Harold délaisse le poisson que Krokmou ravale joyeusement sans tenir compte du sable s'y étant accroché et empoigne une planche qu'il passe à Rand. Le guide s'en saisit puis la met en place et recommence à donner des coups de marteau. Le Guide et son apprenti passent toute la matinée à réparer le toit et quand ils finissent, à la mi-journée, ils rejoignent lame et Krokmou qui profitent du soleil pour faire la sieste.

\- Heureusement qu'il n'a pas plu aujourd'hui, commente Rand en s'étirant. Cependant, conseille à Krokmou de ne plus sauter sur le toit. La maison n'est pas faite pour supporter un furie nocturne presque adulte qui s'amuse à bondir dessus.

\- Il voulait juste me réveiller, défend Harold. Il a compris qu'il a fait une bêtise, il ne le fera plus. N'est-ce pas Krokmou?

Le dragon lève la tête en entendant son prénom et adresse un regard innocent aux deux humains.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est dangereux de faire confiance à ce dragon, marmonne Rand.

\- N'importe quoi. Il s'est juste un peu excité, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait s'effondrer la maison. Oh, Krokmou, tu veux aller à l'autre plage pour tester tes tirs sur les rochers après le repas? Je ne connais pas encore ta limite et ta portée.

Le dragon hoche la tête avec enthousiasme avant de se tourner sur le dos pour exposer son ventre au soleil, étirant ses ailes et gardant les quatre pattes dans les airs.

\- Tu ressembles à une limace comme ça, lance Harold.

Le jeune garçon se baisse pour raviver le feu allumé le matin. Alors qu'il tend la main vers des brindilles, il sent un caillou le frapper dans le dos. Tournant la tête, il regarde le furie nocturne avec suspicion mais ce dernier n'a pas changé de pose. Le Guide et son apprenti mangent tranquillement tout en parlant des furies nocturnes et du programme des jours suivants avant leur retour sur Berk. Après le repas, Harold et Krokmou se rendent à une plage éloignée constituée de rochers et écueils. Le jeune garçon et le dragon passent leur journée à explorer les capacités du furie nocturne. Quand ils reviennent à la maison le soir, Krokmou se frotte tristement contre Harold avant de rejoindre son clan pour la nuit. Le jeune garçon le regarde partir avec peine et rentre dans la maison. Rand est à la table, écrivant dans un cahier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? questionne Harold.

\- Le Carnet de bord de la réserve, répond Rand. Vient voir, ça te sera utile de savoir comment il est constitué et comment le remplir. Il se peut que tu sois responsable d'une réserve un jour.

Les deux humains se penchent sur le cahier et passent la soirée à discuter. Le reste de la semaine se déroule rapidement. Le jour de leur départ, plusieurs furies nocturnes viennent les voir partir. Krokmou reste collé à Harold et proteste à chaque fois que l'humain s'éloigne de lui.

\- Eh, mon grand, dit Harold gentiment, tu savais que je ne pouvais rester qu'une semaine. Je reviendrais dans quelques jours. Si on a de la chance, j'aurais fini la selle et nous pourrons commencer à voler. Tu en dis quoi?

Krokmou gémit et se serre encore plus contre Harold qui soupire et le gratte avec absence.

\- Je sais, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de partir. Mais on va devoir prendre notre mal en patience, d'accord? Je vais faire mon possible pour fabriquer la selle avant ma prochaine visite et toi, tu vas continuer muscler tes pattes, tes ailes, ton cou et ton dos. Tu auras besoin de force pour porter un humain sur ton dos vu que tu ne l'as jamais fait. Il vaut mieux que tu sois en pleine forme pour nos premiers essais de vol.

Le furie nocturne hoche la tête à contrecœur et cogne une dernière fois contre le dos du jeune garçon. Ce dernier le gratte sur la tête puis accepte la main de Rand pour grimper sur la selle de Lame, derrière le Guide. Il attache les sangles et vérifie que tout est place. Quand Rand donne l'ordre de décollage, Harold croise le regard de Krokmou et lui envoie un sourire triste mais plein de promesses. Le dragon lui retourne le même genre de regard. La réserve est rapidement hors de vue et le vol s'effectue en silence.

\- Nous sommes à une heure de Berk, annonce finalement Rand. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que tu ne dois parler de la réserve ou des furies nocturnes à personne, j'espère?

\- Non, répond Harold. Je ne dirais rien.

\- Je comprends que ça ne soit pas facile. Le lien entre partenaires est toujours sensible au départ et votre situation n'est pas idéale, mais vous êtes forts tous les deux, vous surpasserez cet obstacle. Et bien d'autres encore.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous en rend si sûr?

\- Vous vous êtes liés dès votre rencontre, c'est assez rare. Et vous agissez comme des frères alors que vous ne vous connaissez que depuis une semaine. Vous ferez une bonne paire.

\- Mais il nous faudra attendre des années avant de pouvoir le montrer à tout le monde et surtout avant d'être libres d'explorer.

\- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

\- J'en ai marre d'attendre, s'insurge Harold. J'ai dû attendre des années pour trouver mon partenaire et maintenant que c'est chose faite, on me dit que la ligne d'arrivée a été déplacée!

\- Ah, le jeunesse, si impatiente.

\- Ne commencez pas à parler comme ça sinon je vais vous traiter comme un vieil homme.

\- Je suis loin d'être à la retraite! proteste Rand.

\- Alors agissez et parlez selon votre âge.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça? Rappelle-moi, qui préfère débattre de littérature devant une cheminée plutôt que de jouer dans la neige?

\- Je vois le côté pratique des choses : j'échange mon point de vue avec mon interlocuteur tout en restant au chaud où je ne risque pas d'attraper mal.

\- Et ceci n'est pas une conduite attendue d'un jeune de quinze ans, triomphe Rand. De nous deux, c'est toi qui te comportes le plus comme un vieillard.

\- Faire preuve de maturité n'est pas comparable à être vieux, rétorque Harold.

Le Guide ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais rien n'en sort. Il se débat quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules en défaite. Les humains retombent dans le silence pour le reste du trajet. Ils ne tardent pas à apercevoir Berk. Lame atterrit tout près du village et se baisse pour permettre à Harold de descendre.

\- Repose-toi bien cette nuit, conseille Rand. J'ai prévu un entraînement épuisant demain.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est où je dois passer la nuit à me tourner dans tous les sens tout en m'interrogeant?

\- Tu m'aideras à attraper les dragons éclos cette année pour les apporter au soigneur, il fait leur fait un bilan de santé demain. Il y a une centaine de petits mais ils détestent quand c'est l'heure d'aller voir le soigneur.

\- Une centaine?! On va mourir!

\- Mais non. Je le fait chaque année et je suis encore là, n'est-ce pas?

\- Est-ce que Varek peut venir? demande Harold après un moment de réflexion.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il veut devenir soigneur, donc il pourrait nous aider, ça lui ferait de l'expérience. Et nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour les garder au calme.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'objection. C'est une bonne idée. Mais nous serons lundi demain, il n'a pas cours?

\- C'est férié, nous sommes en week-end prolongé.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. D'accord, dis-lui de venir dans ce cas. Tu peux proposer à tes autres amis aussi si tu veux.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils voudront, seul Varek s'intéresse aux dragons du point de vue médical. Les autres sont plutôt du genre action et bagarre.

\- S'ils veulent de l'action, ils en auront. Les bébés sont inépuisables. Allez, rentre maintenant. À demain.

Le Guide remonte en selle et Lame décollé puis disparaît rapidement dans la forêt. Harold lève son sac et rejoint sa maison. Quand il entre, il n'entend aucun bruit, ce qui le rend méfiant. Marchant prudemment dans la salle à manger, il rejoint les escaliers et monte jusqu'à sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires. Le jeune garçon redescend quelques minutes plus tard et va au salon où il trouve les autres résidents de la maison. Rustik joue à un jeu de société avec les jumeaux, Varek lit dans un fauteuil, Astrid travaille sur l'ordinateur et Arik regarde la télévision.

\- Te voilà! s'exclame le référent en se levant. Si tu savais combien tu nous as manqué!

Le jeune homme porte un t-shirt sur lequel se trouvent deux personnages : un en armure rouge et dorée, la visière relevée, qui tapote sur son téléphone mobile et un autre avec des cicatrices sur les mains qui tente de repousser une cape rouge tout en disant _J'échange ma cape contre Jarvis, tu en dis quoi?_ d'un air désespéré. Arik enlace Harold et le serre fort.

\- Peux pas respirer! se plaint Harold.

\- Oups, pardon.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire? Je ne semble avoir manqué à personne.

\- Les jumeaux n'avaient personne pour leur souffler des idées vraiment tordues, Rustik n'a pas pu tester ses nouvelles insultes contre quelqu'un qui a du répondant, Varek ne trouvait personne pour tenir une conversation sensée et je m'arrachais les cheveux parce que j'étais le seul être saint d'esprit restant dans cette maison. Mais c'est surtout à Astrid que tu as manqué : elle n'avait plus son défouloir préféré. Elle est d'une humeur massacrante depuis le deuxième jour de ton absence.

\- C'est faux! lance Astrid avec hargne. Ce moins que rien ne m'a pas manqué. Je n'avais même pas remarqué son absence.

\- Mais bien sûr, dit Arik avec condescendance.

\- Je crois que j'aurais dû rester à la réserve, soupire Harold.


	16. Chapter 15

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. J'étais très inspirée pour celui-là, je n'ai mis qu'une demi-heure à l'écrire, alors qu'il me faut habituellement une ou deux heures parce que j'ai tendance à revenir en arrière pour modifier ou effacer certains passages. Celui-ci s'est pratiquement écrit tout seul!**

 **Vos idées pour l'ennemi étaient très intéressantes, et drôles aussi, même si hélas elles ne conviennent pas à ce que j'ai envisagé. Mais vous ne vous approchez pas vraiment de ce que j'ai prévu. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'accélérer le mouvement. L'ennemi montre le bout de son nez dans ce chapitre. Bon, c'est juste quelqu'un qui parle de lui, mais c'est un début. Et ça me permet de passer à la prochaine partie, avec, je l'espère, un peu plus d'action. Je dois avouer que je commençais à me ramollir, j'avais l'impression de faire de la confiture : c'était sucré et ça dégoulinait mais ça n'allait nulle part. J'espère que vous aimerez. Oh, juste deux petits indices : l'ennemi n'est pas un démon et il n'est pas au singulier.^^**

 **Et toutes mes excuses aux personnes qui voulaient voir les bébés dragons, je n'avais pas le courage de les décrire ou de me lancer dans la folie relative à l'agitation des bébés dragons.**

 **Merci pour commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Je suis mort. Par pitié, achevez-moi!

\- Hors de question, tu le mérites.

\- Pourquoi?! gémit Harold en reposant son front sur la table, à côté de son plateau non touché.

\- Parce que tu refuses de nous parler de ton partenaire, répond Edwin.

\- Et parce que tu ne veux rien nous dire sur ta formation alors que nous partageons tout ce que nous voyons en cours avec toi, enchérit Merim.

\- Mais nous voulons bien alléger ta peine si tu commences à parler, termine Alix.

\- Varek, mon seul véritable ami, aide-moi!

\- Désolé Harold, sur ce coup, je suis contre toi.

\- Traîtres. Tous autant que vous êtes!

\- Allons, cajole Merim avec un grand sourire. Tu dois juste ouvrir la bouche et faire sortir les bons mots. Vas-y, ce n'est pas difficile.

\- Je ne peux pas, soupire Harold. J'ai donné ma parole que je ne divulguerais aucun secret concernant la réserve ou la formation de Guide.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ta formation est si secrète, contre Edwin. Il y a plein d'anciens apprentis qui n'ont pas réussi à devenir Guides et ils savent en quoi consiste la formation.

\- Oui, mais ils sont tenus au secret eux aussi, nos signons tous des contrats dès le début de la formation. Il y a certaines choses que nous apprenons que le grand public n'est pas autorisé à connaître.

\- C'est une formation de Guide, pas d'agent secret, se renfrogne Merim. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tout est si mystérieux.

\- Chaque discipline a ses secrets, dit Harold. Je ne cherche pas à savoir tout ce que savent les patrouilleurs ou les soigneurs, alors arrête d'insister.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais à une condition : parle-nous de ton partenaire!

\- Je ne p...

\- Peux pas en parler, on sait. Dis-nous juste des choses génériques. Sa couleur, son caractère, ce qu'il ou elle aime. Rien qui ne trahisse sa race, puisque c'est _top secret_ mais de quoi nous satisfaire jusqu'à ce que nous puissions faire sa connaissance.

\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver avant longtemps, se désole Harold.

\- Pas grave, dit Alix. Parle!

Harold soupire mais se lance dans un récit de sa rencontre avec Krokmou et de la semaine passée en sa compagnie en omettant tous les détails incriminant. Quand il termine son histoire, ses amis semblent satisfaits.

\- Comment il s'appelle? demande Edwin.

\- Désolé, ça non plus je ne peux vous le dire.

\- Pourquoi? s'étonne Alix.

\- Parce que son prénom n'est pas très commun et pourrait vous mener sur la bonne voie, répond Harold.

\- Tss, rabat-joie, grommelle Merim.

\- Comment s'est passée votre journée hier? questionne Alix. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez donné un coup de main au soigneur de l'île.

\- Oui, s'enthousiasme Varek, nous devions attraper les bébés et les amener au soigneur pour un bilan de santé. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses! Vous saviez que quand un cauchemar monstrueux a moins d'un an, il ne peut c...

\- Stop! crie Merim. Tu nous raconteras plus tard. Si nous te laissons parler durant le repas, on ne finira jamais et nous serons en retard pour les cours, encore.

\- On peut se rejoindre ce soir à la Vallée, propose Edwin. Mon gronckle s'est foulé une patte hier et je dois aller voir s'il va mieux, vous pourriez m'accompagner.

\- Excellente idée, approuve Varek, je te retrouve à la Vallée dès que les cours sont finis.

\- Nous viendrons aussi, assure Merim.

\- Je verrais si Rand ne me surcharge pas, plaisante Harold.

\- Tu es le seul à ne pas avoir de devoirs, ne plaisante pas avec ça, grogne Merim en donnant un léger coup de poing dans le bras du jeune garçon.

\- Aïe! Pourquoi tu fais ça?!

\- Chochotte, c'était rien du tout. Tu veux que je souffle dessus pour faire passer la douleur?

\- Non merci, je risque d'attraper les microbes de la bêtise.

\- Oh vraiment?

La jeune rousse se lève subitement et enserre la tête d'Harold dans ses bras, serrant avec le bras droit et frottant ses cheveux avec sa main gauche. Harold se débat tout en riant, essayant de la faire lâcher. Le groupe ne tarde pas à finir son repas et sort du Grand Hall ensemble, sans s'apercevoir de la jeune fille blonde qui les regarde passer avec mauvaise humeur, fixant un regard plein de venin sur Merim. Le groupe se sépare au bas des marches et chacun retourne à ses occupations. Le lendemain, les jeunes se retrouvent à la même table que d'habitude pour le repas du midi et est en pleine conversation quand Gueulfor entre dans le Grand Hall d'un air pressé. Localisant Harold, il claudique vers la table en agitant la main.

\- Harold! crie Gueulfor pour attirer l'attention du jeune garçon.

\- Un problème?

\- Tu sais où est Rand?

\- Heu, il est allé inspecter les abords de la réserve, répond le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Il a reçu un rapport comme quoi un groupe d'ébouillantueurs s'est déplacé dans les parages et il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu de friction avec le système de défense de la réserve.

\- Zut, mauvais timing. Tu sais quand il reviendra?

\- Dans l'après-midi, vers quinze ou seize heures. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gueulfor?

\- Il y a un message urgent d'une certaine Mégane. Rand doit l'appeler tout de suite.

\- Mégane? Mégane Renault?!

\- Oui, elle, comme la v...

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Mince, si elle appelle, ça ne présage rien de bon.

\- Qui est-ce? demande Varek.

\- La présidente du Conseil des Guides, répond distraitement Harold. Gueulfor, je peux utiliser le téléphone de ta boutique?

\- Pourquoi, tu n'as plus de forfait sur ton mobile? Les jeunes alors, ils dévorent leur forfait comme des g...

\- Non, mais la présidente ne répondra pas si l'appel vient d'un numéro de portable qu'elle ne connaît pas. Rand m'a dit que si jamais il recevait un appel urgent, je pouvais rappeler pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. Si j'appelle de ta boutique, la présidente saura que l'appel vient de Berk.

\- D'accord, tient, la clé.

Gueulfor donne un trousseau de clés à Harold qui s'en empare et sort du Grand Hall en courant, laissant son plateau sur la table. Il arrive rapidement à la boutique, ouvre la porte et se précipite vers le téléphone derrière le comptoir. Sortant son carnet, il trouve le numéro et le compose. Son interlocuteur décroche dès la seconde sonnerie.

\- _Rand?_ demande un femme avec empressement.

\- Non, désolé, je m'appelle Harold Haddock, je suis l'apprenti de Ra...

\- _Oui, je sais,_ coupe la femme. _Rand n'est pas sur Berk?_

\- Non, il est à la réserve.

\- _Il rentre dans combien de temps?_

\- Trois ou quatre heures.

Une ficelle de jurons se fait entendre et Harold regarde le téléphone avec perplexité et inquiétude. Ramenant le téléphone contre son oreille, le jeune garçon attend patiemment que son interlocutrice se reprenne.

\- _Bon, ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais tu vas devoir faire l'affaire._

\- Pardon?

\- _Je suis au courant pour ton partenaire, donc tu n'as pas de moyen de transport. Je vais appeler la directrice pour qu'un dragon soit mis à ta disposition sur-le-champs. Rejoint Rand et relaie lui mon message. Tu as ton permis de vol, n'est-ce pas?_

\- Oui.

\- _Parfait. Tu as de quoi noter?_

\- Inutile, je peux retenir.

\- _Parfait, ça évite de laisser des traces. Ouvre grand les oreilles, petit. Voici le message : nouvelle attaque sur réserve au sud de la France. On soupçonne que l'entité se déplace vers le nord mais rien n'est confirmé pour l'instant. Deux dragons morts, trente-sept blessés. Le Guide a besoin de renfort immédiat pour surveiller les environs. La division européenne demande l'aide de Rand en priorité puisqu'il a déjà été sur les lieux d'une des attaques. Trois Guides sont en chemin depuis le siège du Conseil en ce moment-même et la sécurité va être montée au plus haut niveau. Tu suis jusque-là?_

\- Oui, répond Harold.

\- _Bien. La suite : le Conseil veut un rapport le plus rapidement possible et attend la présence de Rand au siège dans deux semaines pour discuter des mesures à prendre sur les autres réserves. S'il estime que sa présence est inutile avant la fin des deux semaines, il peut venir plus tôt. Tous les Guides ont été prévenus et sont en alerte. Les réserves doivent être placées en verrouillage. Pas d'entrée ni de sortie sans raison valable. Tu pourras tout répéter?_

\- Mot pour mot, affirme Harold.

\- _Excellent. Va enfiler des vêtements de vol et rends-toi à la Vallée. Quand tu y arriveras, un dragon t'attendra. Tu connais le chemin de la réserve, j'espère?_

\- Je n'y suis allé qu'une fois mais je suis certain de pouvoir me diriger.

\- _Je croise les doigts, ce message est extrêmement urgent. Pas de délais. Vole vite!_

La femme raccroche et Harold repose vite le combiné puis ferme la boutique. Il dépose les clés dans la cachette où Gueulfor les retrouvera et court jusqu'à la maison de son groupe. Le jeune garçon en ressort à peine cinq minutes plus tard vêtu de ses vêtements de vol. Il traverse le village à toute vitesse sans prêter attention aux regards curieux des autres élèves. Quand il arrive à la Vallée, le soigneur l'attend avec un dragon vipère, celle qu'Harold a aidé auparavant.

\- Cette dame s'est porté volontaire pour te servir de taxi, explique le soigneur en aidant Harold à ajuster la selle. Son aile est totalement guérie et c'est l'une des plus rapides de l'île, en-dehors de Tempête, mais je doute qu'Astrid te laisse emprunter sa partenaire.

\- Oui, je pense qu'elle se jetterait dans mes bras en clamant être ma meilleure amie avant que ça n'arrive, rigole Harold avec nervosité.

\- On sait jamais, ça pourrait arriver, sourit le soigneur. Tu es prêt, vous pouvez y aller.

\- Comment elle s'appelle?

\- Comète. Pas d'inquiétude, elle fait honneur à son prénom.

\- Parfait. Comète, je suis désolé de te demander ça mais j'ai besoin que tu me donnes toute ta vitesse. Tu es partante?

La dragonne se secoue brièvement puis redresse la tête et lance un cri de défi avant de décoller.


	17. Chapter 16

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine qui est une continuation directe du chapitre précédent. Pas d'ellipse temporelle cette fois.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Tu as raison, le chapitre précédent était légèrement plus court que les autres, mais il rentrait quand même dans les limites que j'ai défini pour chaque chapitre. N'ayant pas vu Jurassic World, je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre mais il n'y a pas de manipulation génétique impliquée. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Comme toujours, merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'eau défile à toute vitesse sous la dragon mais Harold ne lui accorde qu'un bref regard. Il examine les îles environnantes, à la recherche de repères afin de s'assurer de sa direction. Les trois premières heures de vol sont passées rapidement mais le jeune garçon commence à s'agiter, observant anxieusement les alentours. Il laisse sortir un soupir de soulagement quand il aperçoit une bande de brouillard qui atteint les nuages à une distance assez éloignée.

\- La-bas, Comète, dit Harold en désignant le brouillard. Désolé, je nous ai un peu déporté vers l'ouest. Je n'oublierais pas ma boussole la prochaine fois, promis.

La dragonne change de direction sans ralentir et fonce dans le brouillard avec détermination. Quand la paire arrive dans une zone dégagée, Harold fait signe à la dragonne de ralentir.

\- Rand et Lame inspectent les abords de la réserve, ils peuvent être n'importe où. Ouvre l'œil.

Le dragonne hoche la tête et continue à voler vers la réserve, légèrement moins vite. Alors que l'île entre en vue, Comète change brutalement de trajectoire et s'élance vers un aplomb rocheux se trouvant à mi-chemin entre eux et l'île. Dressé au sommet de l'aplomb, le Guide et son partenaire les regardent approcher. Quand Rand identifie Harold, son expression dure disparaît pour laisser place à de la surprise et de l'inquiétude.

\- Harold! Que fais-tu là?

\- Un message urgent est arrivé de la part de la présidente du Conseil, répond le jeune garçon tandis que la dragonne fait du vol stationnaire près de Lame. Je l'ai appelé et elle m'a dit de venir vous trouver immédiatement pour relayer le message.

\- Parle alors, je t'écoute.

Harold répète le message que lui a confié la présidente. Rand écoute attentivement sans jamais interrompre.

\- C'est mot pour mot ce qu'elle a dit? demande le Guide quand le jeune garçon a terminé.

\- Oui.

Rand jure avec créativité, employant des jurons qu'Harold n'a jamais entendu, puis fait décoller Lame.

\- On rentre sur Berk tout de suite, lance le Guide. Où en es-tu avec la selle de Krokmou?

\- Elle est presque terminée, il ne me reste qu'à fixer les lanières de sécurité.

\- Dès qu'on arrive, tu va t'en occuper. Je partirais immédiatement mais je vais laisser des instructions te concernant. Quand la selle sera finie, tu retourneras à la réserve pour une semaine et tu t'entraîneras à voler avec Krokmou jusqu'à ce que tu aies l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui, compris?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi se précipiter?

\- J'ai le sentiment que tu auras besoin de savoir voler avec Krokmou rapidement. Et puis vu que je vais être absent, autant te donner de quoi t'occuper.

\- Et je ferais quoi après?

\- Tu rentreras sur Berk, sans Krokmou évidemment. Je te laisserais un numéro pour que tu puisses m'appeler dès ton retour et on verra à ce moment-là. Comment s'appelle la dragonne?

\- Comète.

\- Comète, tu veux bien aider Harold durant la semaine à venir? Il devra revenir ici puis rentrer à Berk mais son partenaire ne pourra l'accompagner.

La dragonne hoche la tête tout en criant son affirmation.

\- Parfait, alors tu seras sa partenaire temporaire. J'en informerais le soigneur.

Le Guide ne rajoute rien, faisant simplement signe d'accélérer. La trajet du retour se fait en silence. Lame ne tarde pas à distancer Comète mais Harold adresse un signe de la main à Rand pour indiquer que tout va bien. La dragonne ralentit jusqu'à voler à un rythme lent. La paire met de ce fait une heure supplémentaire pour arriver à Berk. Dès qu'il est au sol, Harold s'empresse d'enlever la selle de Comète et lui apporte de l'eau ainsi que des poissons et du poulet.

\- Doucement, ne mange pas trop vite, tu risques de te rendre malade. C'est ça, lentement. Repose-toi, on repart demain.

\- Demain? questionne le soigneur. Rand a dit que tu repartirais rapidement.

\- J'aimerais bien mais Comète n'est pas en état de faire le trajet une troisième fois aujourd'hui. Et puis, je n'ai pas fini ce que Rand m'a demandé de faire et ça me prendra au moins quatre à cinq heures. D'ici-là, il fera nuit. Je préfère éviter de voler de nuit, je pourrais ne pas retrouver le chemin. Même si je suis certain que Comète n'aurait aucun souci de ce côté-là.

\- Ça j'en suis sûr, approuve le soigneur, les dragons ont une sorte de boussole intégrée, ils se repèrent facilement. Rand a laisse des instructions pour toi, Arik doit les avoir.

\- Merci.

Harold s'assure que Comète a tout ce qu'il lui faut puis court vers le village et se rend à la maison de son groupe. Arik est assis à la table de la salle à manger, penché sur des cahiers et des livres. Il lève la tête lorsque le jeune garçon entre et se met debout. Ce jour-là, le référent porte un t-shirt noir sur lequel sont représentés les yeux de divers héros de films avec les sigles les représentants (marteau, bouclier rond, masque d'armure, toile d'araignée, cercle magique, lueur verte) avec une phrase écrite en rouge : _Nous sommes là, nous veillons, nous observons._ Harold frissonne légèrement en voyant le t-shirt mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

\- Harold! s'exclame Arik. Que se passe-t-il? Rand est arrivé, a posé cette lettre pour toi et est reparti en coup de vent! J'ai cru qu'il allait arracher la porte tellement il a mis de force pour l'ouvrir.

\- Une urgence, dit Harold, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus.

Harold saisit la lettre et la lit en vitesse puis la tend à Arik.

\- Je vais travailler sur ce que Rand m'a confié puis je serais absent pendant une semaine, tout est expliqué dans la lettre. Tu peux me donner un passe pour que j'aille prendre des rations plus tard?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit de te laisser partir seul, hésite Arik. Techniquement, puisque Rand n'est pas là, tu es de ma responsabilité. Je ne peux te laisser partir seul pendant une semaine, tu es encore mineur.

\- Dans mon contrat d'apprentissage il y a une clause qui me permet d'accomplir les tâches que m'a confié le Guide sans supervision et mes parents ont acceptés les termes quand ils ont signé. C'est vraiment important, Arik. S'il-te-plaît?

\- D'accord, capitule le référent. Je vais passer à l'intendance, tu aura ton passe sur ton bureau quand tu rentreras ce soir. Juste une question : ce que Rand est parti faire, c'est dangereux?

\- Je ne pense pas, le danger est déjà passé. C'est plus un contrôle des dommages, maintenant.

\- Rassurant. Allez, vas-y. Je ne veux pas te retarder.

\- Merci! lance Harold en montant dans sa chambre.

Il se change rapidement, enfilant des vêtements confortables et sort de la maison en courant. Le jeune garçon rejoint la Vallée et entre dans la forge. Il décroche la selle de Krokmou du crochet où elle est pendue et se met à prendre des mesures pendant que le foyer chauffe. Quand il atteint la bonne température, Harold saisit un bloc de fer de gronckle avec des pinces et le dépose dans le feu pour le faire fondre. Puis, saisissant des moules, il déverse le fer fondu avant de le refaire chauffer. Avec les pinces, Harold sort les moules et les plonge dans un bac en pierre rempli d'eau. Cette dernière siffle et fait des bulles avant de se calmer. Le jeune garçon retire les moules de l'eau et les dépose sur la table de travail. À l'aide d'un petit marteau, il ouvre les moules pour récupérer les cercles de métal. Après les avoir observé, Harold attrape une lime pour gommer les imperfections. Quand les cercles sont prêts, Harold pose la selle sur la table et prend les longueurs de cuir et de cordes préalablement sélectionnées. Il les taille à la bonne longueur en se basant sur ses mesures et insère les boucles en les sécurisant avec des clous courts à tête plate. Rien que pour fixer la première lanière, Harold a besoin de vingt minutes, devant sans cesse réajuster la selle qui a tendance à glisser. Quand le jeune garçon termine enfin son travail, il regarde la pendule fixée au mur.

\- Oh, j'ai bien travaillé, je n'ai mis que trois heures pour finir. Vu que je ne pars que demain, j'ai le temps de faire quelques ajouts.

Reprenant les pinces, Harold saisit un autre bloc de fer de gronckle et ajoute un peu de charbon dans le foyer. Il sort de la forge deux heures plus tard, la selle soigneusement enveloppé dans une toile imperméable. Harold dépose la selle dans un coin de l'abri où sont gardées toutes les selles en mettant un mot interdisant d'y toucher. Le jeune garçon regagne le village au pas de course et ne s'arrête que brièvement pour rassurer Gueulfor qui l'a appelé alors qu'il passait devant la boutique. Il arrive enfin à la maison du groupe et ouvre la porte avec un pointe d'appréhension. Glissant la tête par l'entrebâillement, il constate que la salle à manger est déserte. Jetant des regards à droite à et gauche, le jeune garçon entre dans la maison et ferme doucement la porte. Dès que le clic de la serrure se fait entendre, Astrid entre dans la salle à manger en arborant un air ennuyé.

\- Tu es là, enfin. Tu te rappelles que cette maison est sensée être ton lieu de vie durant l'année? Ça te dérangerait de passer plus de cinq minutes ici au lieu de crapahuter dans tous les sens?

\- Merci pour l'accueil, bougonne Harold. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois absent? Si j'en juge par ton comportement depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, tu devrais être folle de joie de ne pas me voir.

\- En temps normal, oui. Mais j'ai un examen demain et je n'ai eu personne pour m'expliquer les cours récemment.

\- Tu peux demander à Arik.

\- Contrairement à ce que son nom laisse entendre, il sait à peine faire des multiplications. Varek s'est proposé pour m'aider mais il ne sait pas expliquer.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres amis qui peuvent t'aider?

\- Non. Rustik et les jumeaux s'en sortent mais ils ont plus de chance que de véritable savoir.

\- Et des amis à l'extérieur du groupe?

Astrid ne répond pas et détourne le regard, rougissant légèrement.

\- Non, j'y crois pas, dit Harold avec stupéfaction. Astrid Hofferson, la perfection incarnée, en-dehors des mathématiques, n'a pas d'amis?

\- Bien sûr que si! s'insurge Astrid en rougissant de plus belle. C'est juste que... qu'ils... ils ne...

\- Ils n'existent pas, affirme Harold. Tu sais, ce n'est pas une honte d'avouer que tu n'arrives pas à te faire des amis.

\- J'y arrive très bien! Ce sont juste les autres qui arrêtent de me fréquenter au bout d'un moment. Je n'y suis pour rien!

\- Si tout le monde cesse de te parler, il y a peut-être un problème avec toi. À mon avis, ça vient du caractère.

\- Personne ne s'est jamais plaint de mon caractère!

\- Si, moi. Et vu ce que tu viens de me confier, je ne dois pas être le seul. Tu devrais te remettre en question avant d'accuser les autres de te délaisser. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste dans les questions d'amitié mais je peux t'affirmer que de vrais amis ne t'abandonnent pas sans raison. Ils restent à tes côtés.

\- Oh, comme cette potiche rousse qui se colle à toi à chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion?! craque Astrid.

\- Potich... Merim?

\- Oui! Elle n'arrête pas de te frapper ou de te suivre partout! C'est ça, une amie?

Harold, un instant interdit, regarde Astrid avec suspicion avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Astrid, serais-tu jalouse, par hasard?

\- Jalouse? Jalouse de quoi?

\- Pas de quoi, de qui. Es-tu jalouse de Merim?

\- Pourquoi je serais jalouse de cette greluche?!

\- Parce que la conversation que nous avions avant que tu ne l'évoques n'avait aucun rapport avec Merim. Donc soit u as un problème avec le fait que j'ai des amis, soit tu as une querelle personnelle avec Merim. Or, à ma connaissance, vous ne vous êtes jamais parlé. Vous n'avez pas les mêmes cours ni les mêmes connaissances. Le seul point commun, c'est que vous connaissez toutes les deux. Donc ton problème avec Merim à un rapport avec moi. Et la seule explication que j'envisage, c'est que tu en veux à Merim de s'entendre aussi bien avec moi. Tu voudrais qu'on ait ce genre de proximité, n'est-ce pas? Tu veux qu'on soit amis?


	18. Chapter 17

**Bien le bonjour! J'avais hâte d'écrire ce chapitre, alors le voici un peu plus tôt que prévu. Finalement, je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de chapitres tardifs, je dois être malade.^^ Pour aujourd'hui, on se concentre sur la relation Harold/Krokmou tandis qu'ils apprennent à voler ensemble. ils doivent travailler pour arriver à un vol fluide comme celui qu'on voit dans les films, en particulier dans Dragons 2.**

 **Stratesgos a fait une très bonne remarque dans son commentaire du chapitre précédent : je n'ai jamais expliqué quel est le rôle des patrouilleurs dans ce monde. Après tout, l'histoire commence avec Harold  & Cie qui sont envoyés sur une île pour suivre une formation afin de décrocher le diplôme de patrouilleur. De ce fait, j'ai décidé de me pencher sur ce problème et de l'expliquer en détails. Par manque de place, j'ai posé les bases aujourd'hui et l'explication arrivera vendredi. Ça vous laisse du temps pour imaginer de quoi il s'agit.^^**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde! crie Astrid. Qui voudrait de toi comme ami? Je veux juste que tu m'aides à réviser pour mes examens, c'est tout! C'est la seule chose pour laquelle tu as la moindre utilité.

\- Bien, si tu le prends comme ça, pas de problème. Débrouille-toi toute seule, réplique Harold avec mauvaise humeur. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper d'une princesse gâtée qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Bonne chance pour ton examen, vu ton niveau abyssal en mathématiques, tu en auras besoin.

\- Que..., bredouille Astrid.

Harold ne lui prête pas la moindre attention et monte à sa chambre pour commencer à préparer son sac. Il trouve le passe que lui a promis Arik et le met de côté. Quand il a terminé son sac, le jeune garçon se saisit du passe et se rend à l'intendance pour récupérer ses provisions puis retournes à la maison du groupe. Le soir, au repas, ni Harold ni Astrid ne prononcent le moindre mot et la tension est lourde dans la salle à manger, au point que les autres gardent également le silence. Le repas est presque terminé quand Arik se décide bravement à prendre la parole.

\- Vous savez, tous les deux, il est normal pour un couple de se disputer. Mais si vous pouviez faire ça loin des heures de repas, ce serait très apprécié. Les disputes conjugales rendent les repas très tendus, on a l'impression de se trouver assis à côté de deux bombes.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Harold, il n'y a aucun couple ici.

\- Oh, alors l'alchimie entre toi et Astrid n'existe que dans ma tête?

\- Certainement. La seule chose qui se trouve entre Astrid et moi, en-dehors de la table à manger, c'est une haine réciproque et absolue.

\- Ah, c'est juste ainsi que commencent les plus grandes histoires d'am...

\- Je n'ai plus faim, bonne nuit.

Harold prend son assiette, son verre et ses couverts, les dépose à la cuisine puis va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le lendemain matin, alors que les autres jeunes du groupe sont encore attablés devant leur petit-déjeuner, Harold se rend à la Vallée avec ses affaires. Il fait un détour pour récupérer la selle de Krokmou puis rejoint Comète qui est déjà prête et attend patiemment à côté du soigneur.

\- Tu es drôlement matinal, dit le soigneur.

\- Je peux vous dire la même chose. Merci d'avoir seller Comète.

\- De rien. C'est une bonne fille, elle s'est tenue tranquille pendant que je la sellais et maintenant elle est impatiente de s'envoler.

\- Alors ne la faisons pas attendre.

Avec l'aide du soigneur, Harold sécurise ses sacs sur la selle de Comète puis s'y hisse lui-même. Il se sangle rapidement et donne le signal du départ. Cette fois, le trajet jusqu'à la réserve se fait calmement, aucune urgence ne poussant Comète à voler à sa vitesse maximale. Lorsque la paire se pose sur la plage près de la maison, Krokmou bondit hors de la forêt et saute sur Harold dès qu'il est au sol. Le jeune garçon se retrouve vite sur le dos avec un furie nocturne très occupé à lui lécher le visage.

\- Non, Krokmou, arrête, c'est dégoûtant!

Harold se débat et parvient finalement à échapper à son partenaire qui se contente de rire pendant que le jeune garçon s'essuie du mieux qu'il le peut, sans grand résultat.

\- Beurk, commente Harold. J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans une barrique de poissons datant d'au moins trois semaines. Urgh, l'odeur est atroce!

Krokmou semble très content du commentaire et se met à sauter dans tous les sens, invitant Comète à jouer avec lui.

\- Pas tout de suite, freine Harold. Laisse-moi lui enlever tout ce qu'elle a sur le dos d'abord. Vous pourrez jouer pendant que j'irais me laver. Hors de question que je reste dans cet état.

Le jeune garçon décharge rapidement la dragonne puis lui enlève sa selle. Il dépose les sacs et les deux selles dans la maison avant de se diriger vers une source chaude se trouvant non loin. Les deux dragons restent sur la plage et jouent à se pourchasser ou à se lancer des bouts de bois. Quand Harold revient, il les trouve tous deux allongés au soleil, dormant paisiblement. Souriant, le jeune garçon les laisse tranquille et entre dans la maison pour déballer ses sacs. Il se prépare un repas rapide, mange, puis attrape la selle de Krokmou et sort. Le furie nocturne dort encore mais Harold le chatouille sous le menton pour le réveiller.

\- Tu veux essayer la selle? demande Harold quand le dragon ouvre un œil.

Immédiatement, Krokmou est debout et se tient immobile pendant que l'humain place la selle sur son dos et ajuste les lanières à la bonne longueur. Quand il terminé, il se recule pour inspecter le travail.

\- Je suis soulagé, mes calculs étaient corrects. Tu pourras continuer à grandir sans que nous ayons besoin d'une nouvelle selle. Nous n'allons pas voler aujourd'hui, tu as besoin de t'habituer à avoir une selle sur le dos pour commencer. Va voler un peu puis revient. Tu garderas la selle durant tout l'après-midi. Nous allons faire quelques exercices au sol pour voir si tu la supportes ou si je dois faire des modifications.

Krokmou hoche la tête, se ramasse sur lui-même puis bondit dans les airs. Il fait quelques boucles maladroites au-dessus de la plage avant de s'habituer à l'étrange poids sur son dos. En quelques minutes, il retrouve toute son assurance et se lance dans une série d'acrobaties aériennes, testant la flexibilité de la selle et découvrant que ses mouvements ne sont pas gênés. Krokmou vole plus haut et plus vite et fait le tour de l'île à plusieurs reprises. Il finit par retourner à la plage et atterrit devant Harold.

\- Alors, c'est comment?

Le furie nocturne ouvre grand les ailes et les agite quelques fois pour indiquer qu'il ne ressent aucune gêne.

\- Parfait, commençons les exercices alors. Marche le long de la plage pour voir si la selle ne restreint pas tes mouvements quand tu es au sol. Ensuite, nous irons faire un peu d'escalade. Nous devons tester la selle dans toutes les conditions possibles. Tu es partant?

Krokmou hoche vigoureusement la tête et se met à marcher. L'après-midi passe en un clin d'œil, les partenaires effectuant divers exercices. Krokmou découvre même qu'Harold a pris soin de réaliser la selle dans un cuir traité pour supporter l'eau de mer, lui permettant d'aller nager. En début de soirée, Harold s'installe sur la selle et se sangle, permettant à Krokmou de marcher avec son partenaire sur le dos. Tandis que le dragon s'habitue au poids de l'humain, Harold observe les mouvements de son partenaire et enregistre les sensations afin de ne pas perturber le dragon. Il apprend vite à détecter les petits signes indiquant que Krokmou va tourner ou accélérer, ses tics nerveux quand il voit quelque chose qui l'intéresse ou souhaite éviter un obstacle. Lorsque la nuit tombe, Harold descend et enlève la selle. Krokmou s'ébroue de bon cœur, roulant des épaules et agitant ses ailes.

\- Oui, il te faudra quelques temps pour t'y habituer. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail aujourd'hui, mon grand. On pourra commencer à voler demain. Tu en penses quoi?

Krokmou adresse un grand sourire à Harold, retroussant ses lèvres et montrant ses gencives dans une grimace sans dents.

\- Qui t'as appris à sourire comme ça?

Le dragon désigne la maison de la tête.

\- Ah, Rand?

Krokmou acquiesce avant de regarder son ventre qui grogne bruyamment.

\- Je pense qu'il est l'heure de manger, rigole Harold. Laisse-moi aller poser la selle et je t'apporte des poissons.

Le furie nocturne rejoint Comète pour attendre l'humain qui ne tarde pas à les rejoindre, traînant deux grands paniers remplis de poissons. Les dragons mangent avec appétit et Harold retourne à la maison pour se préparer son propre repas. La nuit, plutôt que de dormir dans le lit de camp installé dans la maison, Harold saisit une couverture et rejoint Krokmou. Il s'allonge près du dragon, qui soulève une aile pour l'inviter à se serre contre son flanc, et ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Quand le matin arrive, Harold est réveillé par une langue qui passe avec insistance sur son visage. Grognant, le jeune garçon repousse la tête de Krokmou et s'assoit.

\- Tu vas faire ça tous les jours?

Pour toute réponse, le furie nocturne émet un rire enjoué.

\- Je suis bon pour un autre bain, se lamente Harold. À ce rythme-là, je vais passer toute la semaine à faire trempette dans la source chaude.

Lorsque Harold revient de son bain, il avale rapidement un petit-déjeuner puis remet la selle sur Krokmou. Cette fois, il monte sur son dos et se sangle.

\- Allez, mon grand, c'est le moment. Volons.

Krokmou n'a pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il étend ses ailes, se replie et bondit dans les airs. Harold est un peu perturbé au départ, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voler sur un dragon si rapide et souple. Il lui faut quelques temps pour trouver ses repères. Krokmou se trouve dans le même cas, il doit réajuster la force qu'il met dans ses ailes afin de pouvoir voler avec un humain sur son dos. Les partenaires passent près d'une heure à faire des exercices prudents pour s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Quand ils se sentent en confiance, Harold dit à Krokmou de se laisser aller et de lui montrer tout ce qu'il a. Le furie nocturne accepte avec joie et se lance dans des acrobaties plus compliquées et osées les unes que les autres. Il démontre également sa vitesse, chose qui ravit Harold.

\- Tu ferais un malheur dans les courses! s'écrie Harold pour se faire entendre par-dessus le rugissement du vent et les battements des ailes. Allez, montre-moi autre chose!

Krokmou rabat vivement ses ailes et les plaque contre ses côtés puis plonge vers le bas en tournant sur lui-même. Il rouvre les ailes à peine quelques secondes avant de toucher l'eau et plane, utilisant sa vitesse et sa proximité d'avec l'eau pour créer de grandes gerbes qui le suivent. Le furie nocturne reprend de l'altitude et faits des tonneaux dans les airs, les alternant avec d'autres piquets ou des pointes de vitesses et des virages en tête d'épingle. Les partenaires s'amusent tellement qu'ils oublient le repas de la mi-journée. Ils sont rappelés à l'ordre par le ventre de Krokmou qui proteste avec force, forçant le dragon à atterrir près de la maison. Comète, qui a lié connaissance avec d'autres furies nocturnes, se trouve non loin et joue avec quelques jeunes. Les partenaires se laissent tomber au sol et s'étalent dans le sable.

\- Tu es extraordinaire, souffle Harold avec un grand sourire. Je n'ai jamais connu un vol aussi impressionnant.

Krokmou ronronne de plaisir et laisse pendre sa langue. Son estomac grogne de nouveau, faisant rire Harold.

\- Je vais cherche de quoi grignoter, vu l'heure nous devrions nous contenter d'un petit en-cas et manger un peu plus ce soir.

Se levant, le jeune garçon s'éloigne et ne tarde pas à revenir, portant un petit panier de poissons. Il le dépose devant Krokmou puis s'installe à côté pour manger les mandarines qu'il a apporté.

\- Tu sais, dit Harold après avoir fini ses fruits, je crois que je vais devoir commander un casque. Normalement, seuls les patrouilleurs ou les participants des courses en ont, mais au vu de ta vitesse, je risque d'avoir le visage brûlé par le vent en un rien de temps.

Krokmou adresse un regard intrigué au jeune garçon.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

Le furie nocturne penche la tête sur le côté puis désigne le visage d'Harold.

\- Les casques? Tu veux savoir pourquoi certaines personnes en portent?

Le dragon hoche la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas? On devrait se reposer un peu avant de retourner voler, de toute façon. Pour les coureurs, le casque est une sécurité. Il arrive qu'il y ait des accidents durant les courses. C'est pour éviter les blessures à la tête. Les patrouilleurs, c'est une autre histoire.


	19. Chapter 18

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, avec l'explication sur le rôle des patrouilleurs. Elle ne prend pas tout le chapitre, puisque c'est assez simple, mais j'espère que ce sera satisfaisant.**

 **Ce chapitre a bien failli ne pas arriver aujourd'hui, j'avais complètement oublié qu'on est vendredi! Je m'y suis donc attelée assez tard.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien, bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Commençons par le début, d'accord? demande Harold à Krokmou tandis que le dragon s'installe confortablement pour écouter. Puisque tu es un fan des histoires de nos ancêtres, tu sais sûrement qu'Harold a épousé Astrid?

Le furie nocturne hoche la tête.

\- Harold était le premier Guide, c'est lui qui inventé ce métier, façon de parler. Astrid a plus ou moins fait la même chose avec les patrouilleurs. À cette époque, toutes les tribus de vikings obéissaient à deux ou trois règles communes, mais pour le reste, elles avaient chacune leurs propres lois. Environ dix ans après qu'Harold soit devenu chef, il y a eu un énorme conflit entre deux tribus : un viking de la première tribu avait fait quelque chose d'illégal selon les lois de la seconde tribu. Le problème, c'est que le viking n'en savait rien, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Les deux chefs, qui ne s'entendaient déjà pas beaucoup, se sont disputés à ce sujet et ça a dégénéré en un affrontement armé. Harold est intervenu que ça ne finisse en guerre. Il a réuni tous les chefs sur Berk et a tenu un Conseil exceptionnel. La dispute a été réglée rapidement et sans hostilité, Harold ayant fait valoir le fait que le viking en faute ne pouvait connaître les lois d'une tribu étrangère. Avant que le Conseil ne soit clôt, Astrid a demandé la parole. En tant qu'épouse du chef de Berk, elle avait le droit d'assister au Conseil. Elle en a donc profité pour faire prendre conscience aux chefs qu'avoir des lois différentes ne fait qu'engendrer des conflits et rend les ententes entre tribus difficiles. Afin de résoudre ce problème, elle a proposé de profiter du fait que les chefs soient réunis pour commencer une discussion d'uniformisation des lois vikings. Les chefs l'ont écouté et sont rentrés chez eux pour en discuter avec leurs conseillers et les membres de leurs tribus. Six mois plus tard, un nouveau Conseil a été tenu sur Berk. Harold était reconnu comme un chef particulièrement juste et impartial, c'est pourquoi bon nombre de Conseils des chefs étaient tenus sur Berk, afin d'avoir un terrain à peu près neutre. Lors de ce nouveau rassemblement, les chefs ont tous accepté la proposition d'Astrid. De longues discussions ont suivi pour décider quelles règles garder ou modifier et quelles devaient être supprimées. Certaines ont même été ajoutées. Au final, les lois ont été décidées et tous les chefs ont signé la Proclamation des Tribus, qui sont encore en vigueur de nos jours, bien qu'elles aient été un peu modifiées au cours des siècles. À partir de ce jour, toutes les tribus vivaient sous les mêmes lois. Il a fallu un peu de temps pour qu'elles s'y habituent mais tout allaient très bien. Et puis est venu le jour où un crime a été commis et le coupable était en fuite. Astrid, qui visitait la tribu où le crime a eu lieu au même moment, a rassemblé un groupe de vikings et dragons de différentes tribus et a pourchassé le criminel. Elle l'a finalement attrapé et l'a ramené sur l'île où il a commis son crime afin d'être jugé. Après cet événement, Astrid a parlé avec Harold et est parvenue à une conclusion : puisque la loi est partout la même, il est inutile de se contenter des gardes dont disposent chaque tribu. Avec l'aide d'Harold, surtout de son influence, elle a fait passer son idée parmi les vikings : créer un groupe qui veillerait au respect des lois et à la sécurité de chacun. Ce groupe serait composé de volontaires de différentes tribus pour éviter les protestations et serait dirigé par Astrid. Bien entendu, chaque tribu conservait ses gardes, mais ce groupe avait autorité pour agir entre toutes les tribus. Au début, les membres du groupe se contentaient d'effectuer des patrouilles autour des différentes îles peuplées, ce qui leur a valu le nom de patrouilleurs. Ce nom a plu à Astrid qui a décidé de le rendre officiel. C'est ainsi que les patrouilleurs ont vu le jour. Au fil du temps, leur rôle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Ils sont avant tout ceux qui assurent la sécurité, c'est une force d'intervention et de prévention. Bien entendu, différentes catégories de patrouilleurs ont été créées depuis lors : les patrouilleurs militaires, les patrouilleurs civils, les patrouilleurs de secours, etc... N'importe qui ne peut pas devenir patrouilleur, il faut être allé à l'école un minimum de temps pour assurer une base de culture générale, posséder le diplôme de formation que l'on passe en général lorsqu'on est au lycée, être en excellente condition physique, passer des examens psychologiques, avoir le permis de vol depuis au moins deux ans et s'engager après l'obtention de la qualification de patrouilleur pour au moins un an. La formation qui est dispensée sur Berk n'est pas obligatoire pour ceux qui ne veulent pas devenir patrouilleurs mais elle ouvre des possibilités pour d'autres professions. Par exemple, un candidat soigneur est tenu d'avoir le diplôme de formation afin d'être admis à l'université. Il en est de même pour ceux qui veulent enseigner, quel que soit le domaine, ou ceux qui désirent travailler dans la sécurité privée. Il y a aussi une centaine d'autres métiers qui exigent l'obtention du diplôme. Ceux qui souhaitent continuer sur cette voie après le lycée doivent impérativement avoir le diplôme. Quand ils ont terminé le lycée, ils vont au différentes universités de patrouilleurs, en fonction de la catégorie choisie, et entament une formation plus poussée. Le Chef et les Seconds doivent tous avoir le diplôme eux aussi. Tous les deux ans, le Chef réunit les patrouilleurs les plus hauts-gradés ainsi que les Seconds et quelques invités, généralement des scientifiques ou sociologues, pour discuter de l'intégration possible de nouvelles professions chez les patrouilleurs. La plus récente, qui y est entrée l'année dernière, est celle des professionnels de la loi. Avocats, juges, procureurs, tout ça. Désormais, ils doivent être titulaires du diplôme de formation des patrouilleurs, qu'on appelle diplôme de premier niveau. Tu as tout saisi jusque là?

Krokmou acquiesce et fait signe à Harold de continuer.

\- Pour en revenir au casques, c'est simplement un élément de leur uniforme. Puisque les patrouilleurs sont les garants de l'ordre public, ils se retrouvent parfois confrontés à des individus dangereux et violents. Les patrouilleurs ont donc une sorte d'armure pour les protéger. Au début, l'armure était en fer de gronckle, qui est à la fois résistant et léger et coûte peu. Mais avec les progrès de la science, elles sont désorbés principales en kevlar, qui est encore plus léger et surtout plus souple. Les patrouilleurs militaires et civils les portent. Les patrouilleurs de secours n'ont pas d'armure mais ils ont des casques. Quand ils doivent porter secours à des personnes se trouvant dans des endroits dangereux ou instables, il est préférable qu'ils aient de quoi se protéger. Un secouriste blessé ne peut aider personne. C'est la seule profession où le casque est obligatoire à dos de dragon. Il existe d'autres métiers où les gens portent des casques, comme la construction et autre. Mais généralement, ces gens-là sont au sol. C'est pourquoi il n'est pas très commun de voir des gens à dos de dragon portant un casque. Les coureurs les portent durant les courses mais rarement en-dehors. Il y a bien quelques exceptions, comme les personnes qui ne supportent par d'avoir le vent dans le visage en permanence ou ceux qui veulent juste avoir l'air cool, mais ils sont une minorité.

Le furie nocturne penche la tête sur le côté et émet quelques grognements tout en désignant le visage d'Harold.

\- Non, dit le jeune garçon en secouant la tête. Si je veux un casque, ce n'est pas pour avoir l'air cool. Tu es le dragon le plus rapide qui soit. Ta vitesse est super mais elle rend le vent terriblement froid et tranchant. Rien qu'en volant quelques heures avec toi, j'ai déjà le visage tout rouge et les lèvres gercées. Je risque de tomber sérieusement malade ou d'avoir des problèmes plus tard. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, tu ne penses pas? Le casque me permettra de pouvoir apprécier le vol sans me faire arracher le visage. De plus, en mettant une protection devant mes yeux, je pourrais voir autour de moi plutôt que d'avoir à plisser des yeux pour essayer de discerner quelque chose qui se trouve juste devant nous. Pour finir, si je peux trouver un moyen de faire résonner ma voix afin de te transmettre ce que je dis, je n'aurais pas à crier pour que tu m'entendes. Un casque, qui est un espace fermé s'il est intégral, peut aider la réverbération de la voix. Je travaillerais dessus quand je rentrerais à Berk. Je peux soit en commander un et le modifier, soit le fabriquer moi-même.

Krokmou, qui a commencé à secouer la tête, s'arrête brusquement pour approuver.

\- Tu veux que je le fabrique?

Un nouveau hochement de tête convoie la réponse du dragon.

\- Pourquoi pas? Je pourrais le faire comme je veux et personne ne se demanderait pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un casque puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de le montrer à qui que ce soit. D'accord, je fabriquerais le casque dès mon retour sur Berk.

Krokmou, ravit, se met debout et se frotte contre l'humain qui le repousse en riant.

\- Du calme, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Bon, il nous reste quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit, on y retourne?

Le furie nocturne acquiesce avec empressement. Harold monte sur la selle et le dragon décolle. Ils passent le reste de la journée dans les airs, se laissant porter par le vent ou réalisant quelques acrobaties. Quand ils reviennent sur la terre ferme le soir, ils sont tous deux un peu fatigués mais euphoriques. Les partenaires mangent un copieux repas puis s'endorment rapidement. Le lendemain matin, Harold, à la grande déception de Krokmou, refuse d'aller voler immédiatement. Il sort un livre et le pose au sol pour monter au furie nocturne diverses positions et manœuvres. Appelant Comète, le jeune garçon demande à la dragonne de faire des démonstrations.

\- Ces manœuvres, explique Harold à Krokmou, sont les manœuvres de bases qu'un dragon doit savoir effectuer. Normalement, le partenariat entre un humain et un dragon n'est validé que quand le dragon est capable de les effectuer correctement et quand l'humain obtient son permis de vol. En règle générale, un humain et un dragon sont ensemble depuis des années quand l'humain passe son permis, alors ce n'est qu'une formalité à ce moment-là. Dans notre cas, j'ai déjà mon permis mais toi, tu ne connais pas les manœuvres. Nous allons passer les jours qui restent avant que je rentre à t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir pour que Rand puisse faire enregistrer officiellement notre partenariat.

Krokmou grogne d'un air mécontent, jetant un regard dégoûté au livre.

\- Inutile de faire ta mauvaise tête, tu devras le faire. Alors autant y mettre de la bonne volonté. Chaque manœuvre a des flexibilités pour s'accorder à chaque type de race. Pour toi, nous allons devoir nous montrer créatifs. Mais je pense que ce ne sera pas un problème.

Le furie nocturne semble dubitatif mais laisse le jeune garçon lui dire comment s'appellent les manœuvres et à quoi elles servent. Quand Harold est sûr que Krokmou a tout retenu, il range le livre et monte sur la selle. Le dragon bondit aussitôt dans les airs. Les partenaires passent une bonne heure à voler doucement, appréciant le sentiment de liberté, avant de passer aux exercices. La journée se déroule vite et les deux amis ne voient pas le temps passer. À la fin du jour, Krokmou a maîtrisé les six premières manœuvres, ce qui est un excellent résultat selon Harold. Le reste de la semaine est organisé de la même manière. Une ou deux heures le matin, au sol, à étudier les manœuvres et le reste de la journée à les exécuter dans les airs. Le jour où Harold doit retourner à Berk, Krokmou gémit et proteste en arborant l'air le plus triste au monde.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu vas me faire le coup à chaque fois? demande Harold en grattant la tête du furie nocturne. Tu sais que je dois retourner sur Berk. Rand m'a dit que je ne pouvais passer qu'une semaine ici. J'espère pouvoir revenir durant le week-end mais au vu de la situation actuelle, il est possible que je ne puisse pas revenir avant un moment. Je te promets de tout faire pour revenir le plus vite possible mais je ne te promets rien.

Krokmou s'apaise un peu bien qu'il adresse encore un regard plein de tristesse à son ami.

\- Eh, mon grand, ça va aller, ça va vite passer. Et quand je reviendrais, j'aurais mon casque. Comme ça, on pourra aller faire un vol à pleine vitesse. Ça va te plaire, non? Vu que nous n'avons pas pu en faire beaucoup cette semaine.

Le furie nocturne semble excité par l'idée et hoche la tête avec un peu plus d'entrain. Il frotte sa tête contre Harold affectueusement puis adresse un petit ronronnement à Comète qui le salue en retour. Dès que le jeune garçon est en selle et sanglé, la dragonne décolle et prend la direction de Berk. Harold se retourne brièvement pour jeter un dernier regard à Krokmou. Ce dernier est toujours sur la plage et les regarde s'éloigner. Le trajet de retour se fait dans le calme, Harold n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter. Quand Berk entre en vue, Comète accélère légèrement.

\- Tu es pressée de rentrer et de retrouver ta famille, n'est-ce pas?

La dragonne acquiesce tout en commençant à descendre.

\- Merci de m'avoir conduit jusqu'à Krokmou, dit Harold en caressant le cou de Comète. Et d'être restée pendant une semaine.

La dragonne ne répond pas mais son vol se fait un peu plus lent, comme pour le prolonger. Finalement, la paire se pose dans la Vallée. Le soigneur, qui les a vu arriver, les attend.

\- Bon retour, tous les deux. Harold, rentre chez toi, Rand t'a envoyé un message. Je vais m'occuper de Comète.

\- D'accord, merci. Toi aussi, Comète, merci beaucoup!

Le jeune garçon récupère ses sacs avec hâte et court jusqu'au village. Le repas de la mi-journée vient tout juste de se terminer alors les élèves sont un peu partout dans le village, sortant du Grand Hall pour aller prendre leurs affaires avant les cours de l'après-midi. Harold salue quelques amis mais ne s'arrête pas. Quand il arrive à la maison de son groupe, la porte d'entrée est ouverte et Varek se tient dehors, à côté des marches.

\- Oh, Harold, tu es de retour. Comment s'est passée ta semaine?

\- Bien, mon partenaire et moi avons fait de gros progrès pour le vol.

\- Content d'entendre ça.

\- Et toi? Tout est calme ici?

\- Comme d'habitude, répond Varek. Astrid est un peu bizarre depuis ton départ mais comme elle préfère qu'on la laisse seule, on ne peut rien y faire.

\- Astrid est toujours bizarre, réplique Harold.

\- Eh bien, elle l'est plus. Arik n'est pas là, il est avec les autres référents pour une réunion de mi-année. Mais Gueulfor est passé ce matin pour déposer une lettre pour toi, je l'ai mise sur ton bureau, elle vient de Rand.

\- Merci, je vais voir ce que c'est. À ce soir.

\- De rien, à tout à l'heure.

Harold entre dans la maison et monte les escaliers pour arriver à sa chambre. Il ouvre la porte, pose ses sacs et se tourne vers son bureau. Une pile de lettres l'attend à côté de la lampe. Prenant celle qui est au-dessus de la pile, il vérifie qu'elle vient bien de Rand puis ouvre l'enveloppe et en sort la feuille qui s'y trouve. Il la lit rapidement.

\- Nom d'un dragon, souffle Harold en écarquillant les yeux.


	20. Chapter 19

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, avec la réponse, enfin presque, à ce que vous vous êtes demandé tout le week-end : de quoi parle la lettre de Rand? C'était méchant de vous laisser ainsi, mais je n'avais plus de place dans le précédent chapitre. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira, même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action.**

 **J'ai mis un nouveau poll sur mon profil. Enfin, j'espère, parce que quand je vais voir, je vois toujours l'ancien alors que je l'avais enlevé. Enfin, bref, ce poll est pour m'aider à décider sur quoi portera la fic qui viendra juste après Envol, et donc avant la prochaine de Dragons (oui, j'ai l'intention de récidiver, encore). Allez y jeter un coup d'œil si ça vous tente.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le soir de son retour sur Berk, Harold est à la cuisine, reprenant son tour dans les corvées de la maison et préparant le repas. Les autres jeunes sont dans leurs chambres ou dans le salon et Arik dresse la table. Harold finit d'ajouter un assaisonnement à la salade et l'apporte à la salle à manger. Arik se tourne vers lui et lui indique où il peut poser la salade. Le jeune référent porte un t-shirt rouge d'une côté et vert de l'autre montrant deux personnages, un blond avec une cape rouge et un marteau à la ceinture et un personnage vert et très musclé, qui sont allongés parmi les débris d'une table en bois et ont chacun un bras verrouillé dans un bras de fer avec l'autre tandis que des fissures commencent à se répandre sur le sol sous eux et une phrase exprime leur pensée : _Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais!_

\- Le reste du repas est prêt? demande Arik.

\- Oui, tout est dans le four pour que ça reste chaud.

\- Parfait. Coupe le pain, je rameute la troupe.

Le référent sort pour annoncer aux jeunes qu'il est temps de passer à table. Les jumeaux sont les premiers à arriver, suivis de près par Varek puis Rustik. Astrid entre en dernière, juste après Arik. Elle prend sa place à table en silence. Les places ne sont pas assignées et de ce fait, chacun s'assoit là où il le désire. C'est pourquoi Harold, en revenant de la cuisine avec le pain, découvre que la seule place restante est celle directement en face d'Astrid. Il s'assoit en réprimant un grognement.

\- Avant de commencer le repas, j'ai une annonce de la part de l'équipe enseignante, déclare Arik. Mardi prochain, soit dans une semaine, nous serons le quatorze février, jour de la St Valentin. Comme vous le savez, cette date est particulière pour les couples. Nous sommes conscients que certains jeunes se sont mis ensemble sur l'île et nous ne leur interdisons pas de célébrer la fête. Tout ce qui est demandé c'est que vous restiez dans la limite du raisonnable. Pas de grande déclaration d'amour, pas de poème déclamé ou de pétales de roses dispersés aux quatre vents. Et bien entendu, pas d'acte répréhensible. Tout le monde a bien compris?

\- Oui, répondent les jeunes en chœur.

\- Parfait, alors nous pouvons manger, je meurs de faim.

\- Je comprends pourquoi il est important de faire passer ces règles, dit Varek, mais personne n'est en couple ici, alors cet avertissement est un peu inutile, non?

\- Oh, je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas concernés, répond Arik, mais je ne peux pas dire pareil pour les deux au bout de la table.

À ces mots, Astrid et Harold tournent la tête et fusillent le référent du regard.

\- Quoi? interroge Arik avec un sourire en coin. Je n'ai désigné personne ni précisé de quel bout de table je parlais, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu parler de Kognedur et Rustik.

Le deux jeunes en question échangent un regard dégoûté avant que Kognedur envoie un coup de pied dans le mollet de Rustik. Ce dernier grimace et réplique en jetant son couteau sur la jeune fille qui l'évite.

\- Si vous vous sentez concernés, continue Arik sans tenir compte de la mini-guerre se déroulant à côté de lui, c'est que vous êtes conscients qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous.

\- Une haine réciproque? propose Harold.

\- Une envie de meurtre? tente Astrid.

\- Ah, oui, vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde, tout va bien, se réjouit Arik. Bon, laissons les discussions sentimentales de côté, j'ai faim!

Sans rien ajouter, le référent s'empare de la salade et se sert puis passe le plat à Kranedur qui encourage sa sœur tandis qu'elle essaie de planter sa fourchette dans le front de Rustik. Le reste du repas se déroule sans incident et Harold et Astrid prennent toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas se regarder ou ne pas toucher aux mêmes objets sur la table. Après le repas, les jeunes débarrassent puis retournent à leurs activités. Harold s'attarde dans la salle à manger, attendant qu'Arik revienne de la cuisine.

\- Tu veux quelque chose? demande le référent en entrant dans la salle à manger.

\- Oui, c'est à propos de la lettre que Rand a laissé pour moi.

\- Mauvaises nouvelles?

\- Oui et non. Il a une hypothèse qu'il doit partager avec le Conseil des Guides quand il ira les voir dans quelques jours. Il m'a écrit pour me dire de me tenir prêt parce que je l'accompagnerais, il veut que je rencontre les membres du Conseil et que je sache où il se situe.

\- Le Conseil des Guides? Mais tout le monde sait où il se trouve.

\- Oui, le public connaît sa localisation mais très peu de personnes sont conviées à rencontrer les conseillers eux-mêmes. Et en général, personne ne se rend à la Maison du Conseil en-dehors des Guides.

\- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas exactement un endroit digne d'intérêt d'un point de vue touristique.

\- Exact. Rand veut que je me familiarise avec l'environnement du Conseil.

\- Pourquoi? Tu as encore plusieurs années de formation qui t'attendent, tu pourrais faire ça plus tard, non?

\- Il profite de l'occasion. Rand est du genre à adapter les leçons à la situation. Puisqu'il doit aller voir le Conseil, il en profite pour me présenter la structure. Et il s'est mis dans la tête de me former au côté politique des Guides.

\- Pardon?

\- Les Guides ne sont pas originaires d'un seul pays, même s'ils travaillent tous pour le même organisme. De ce fait, la politique en place est assez compliquée et Rand désire que je sache tout le plus tôt possible pour éviter de déclencher un incident diplomatique. Honnêtement, ces leçons ne sont pas du tout attrayantes mais elles sont obligatoires dans la formation de Guide pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de conflits internes.

\- J'ignorais que les Guides étaient des politiciens, commente Arik.

\- Moi aussi, je suis resté bouche bée quand Rand m'en a parlé. Il avait prévu de m'amener à la Maison du Conseil durant l'été mais a changé d'avis. Il m'a juste informé de me tenir prêt pour dimanche soir, on fera la trajet de nuit afin d'arriver dès l'ouverture des sessions du Conseil, lundi matin.

\- Ah, je vois. Puisque c'est un départ le soir, tu auras besoin de mon autorisation pour quitter le village.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, j'en parlerais aux vigiles, tu pourras passer. Où dois-tu retrouver Rand?

\- Chez lui, il doit prendre quelques affaires avant de repartir.

\- Tu vas faire le trajet avec lui ou tu auras besoin d'un dragon?

\- Avec lui.

\- Son dragon risque d'être épuisé, dit Arik en fronçant les sourcils, s'il repart immédiatement sans lui laisser le temps de se reposer.

\- Lame est très robuste, il tiendra le coup. De plus, Rand fera un arrêt avant de rejoindre Berk, il doit passer voir un autre Guide qui se trouve pas loin d'ici. Et pour rejoindre la Maison du Conseil sur les Îles Féroé, il ne faut que dix heures à vol de dragon.

\- On dirait que tu as réponse à tout. Tu as besoin d'autre chose?

\- Non.

\- Alors va dormir, tu sembles épuisé. Je pense que tu as beaucoup travaillé durant la semaine passée, va te reposer.

\- D'accord, et merci.

Harold quitte la salle à manger et monte dans sa chambre. Il se laisse tomber sur son lit, tout habillé, et s'endort rapidement. Le lendemain, pendant que les autres jeunes sont en cours, Harold se rend à la forge. Il sort sa tablette pour faire diverses ébauches de casques, testant des combinaisons de matériaux et des designs avant de finir par se décider sur un modèle particulier. N'ayant pas tous les

composants nécessaires, le jeune garçon réquisitionne ceux qui sont disponibles et les met de côté puis retourne au village et se rend à la boutique de Gueulfor.

\- Tiens! Harold! Voilà un bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans ma boutique? Le vieux Gueulfor te manque?

\- Pas vraiment, non, répond Harold en souriant. Je t'ai entendu _chanter_ ce matin et ça m'a rappelé pourquoi j'évite ta boutique.

\- Tu me brises le cœur, vaurien, réprimande Gueulfor. Bon, si tu n'es pas venu pour me voir, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- J'ai besoin de passer une commande et c'est toi qui a les bordereaux de commande et les catalogues pour les matériaux qu'il me faut.

\- Oh, encore un truc hyper super secret dont tu n'as pas le droit de parler?

\- Non, c'est juste pour un casque de vol.

\- Un casque? Pourquoi il te faut un casque?

\- Là, c'est secret, je ne peux pas te répondre.

\- Humpf! Tous ces secrets finiront par se trahir d'eux-mêmes un jour, tu verras. Passe derrière le comptoir, les catalogues sont dans le bureau.

Harold passe une heure à trouver les références et à établir sa commande. Quand il quitte la boutique, il se rend près de la falaise pour passer le temps en dessinant. Le jeune garçon est installé depuis quelques minutes quand il entend des chuchotements non loin de lui. Curieux, il se lève et suit le bruit jusqu'à l'arrière d'un des bâtiments de cours. Là, accroupis sous une fenêtre, Kranedur et Kognedur sont occupés à étudier un plan et à se disputer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demande Harold.

\- OUAH! crient les jumeaux en levant la tête et en tombant à la renverse.

\- Ça va pas d'arriver comme ça sans prévenir?! s'énerve Kognedur.

\- Ouais, fais plus de bruit la prochaine fois, approuve Kranedur. Ou alors, non, fais pas de prochaine fois, ce sera mieux.

\- Ça veut rien dire, idiot, souffle Kognedur.

\- On s'en fout, réplique son frère. On a autre chose à faire.

\- Et vous faites quoi, exactement? s'enquiert de nouveau Harold.

\- Oh, on regarde s'il y a un moyen d'entrer dans le labo pour voler des produits chimiques, répond Kranedur avec faciliter. On a encore rien fait exploser cette année, on s'ennuie.

\- Mais pour ça, il faudrait d'abord qu'on ait les clés, soupire Kognedur. Notre mère les garde tout le temps sur elle, impossible de les voler!

\- Tout ce qu'on a réussi à voler, c'est ce plan, ajoute Kranedur, et c'est juste parce qu'on l'a arraché au mur.

\- C'est un plan d'évacuation d'urgence, commente Harold, vous devriez le remettre à sa place avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'il a disparu.

\- On le fera, quand on aura trouvé comment entrer dans le labo sans nous faire repérer, promet Kognedur.

\- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin des produits qui se trouvent spécifiquement dans le labo pour faire des explosions?

Les jumeaux regardent Harold avec incompréhension. Le jeune garçon soupire puis reprend la parole.

\- Vous avez un braguettaure, non? Vous connaissez quelque chose qui provoque une meilleure explosion que le gaz de braguettaure? Sérieusement, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut sous la main et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte.

\- Oooooh, soufflent les jumeaux en souriant largement.

\- Voilà une idée excellente, apprécie Kognedur.

\- Et on a même pas besoin des clés, enchérit Kranedur.

\- Parfait! s'exclament les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se lèvent et partent en courant. Harold secoue la tête et retourne au bord de la falaise. Le soir venu, alors qu'il discute sur les marches du Grand Hall avec Varek, Edwin, Merim et Alix, il voit les jumeaux passer en courant et portant des sacs à dos avec précaution. Environ dix minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes présentes près du Grand Hall sursautent et regardent vers les bâtiments de cours quand une explosion retentit et lorsque de la fumée s'élève dans le ciel.

\- Oups, dit Harold.

\- Oups? questionne Edwin. Tu as un lien avec cette explosion?

\- Directement, non, répond Harold. Mais je crains d'avoir fourni l'idée aux jumeaux.

\- Waouw, Harold, pour toute ton intelligence, tu es quand même sacrément stupide, dit Merim. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de donner une idée explosive aux jumeaux?

\- Un instant de folie passagère, je crois.


	21. Chapter 20

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu, j'étais inspirée. Vous allez enfin découvrir le Conseil, enfin, au moins le bâtiment. Les membres du Conseil, eux, apparaîtront vendredi.**

 **Vous vous rendez compte qu'on en est au vingtième chapitre? C'est fou comme le temps passe vite! Il serait temps que l'ennemi se montre. Je vais finir avec le Conseil puis je ferais entrer l'ennemi sur scène, enfin!**

 **J'ai arrangé les problèmes que j'avais pour mon poll, vous pouvez aller voter maintenant. J'avais oublié de cocher la case pour mettre le poll sur le profil, il n'allait jamais apparaître! Je suis tête en l'air parfois.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part, Harold, je suis très déçu.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- C'est toi qui leur a soufflé cette idée.

\- Pour commencer, je n'ai rien soufflé du tout. J'ai juste expliqué aux jumeaux l'une des utilisations du gaz des braguettaures. Ensuite, je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'ils allaient écouter. Sérieusement, quand est-ce que les jumeaux écoutent lorsqu'on leur dit quelque chose?

\- Quand ça peut potentiellement faire des dégâts. Et si une explosion est comprise, ils sont très attentifs.

\- Oui, je le reconnais. Mais ne je n'avais aucune intention de leur fournir une nouvelle façon de créer la panique. Comment je pouvais savoir qu'ils allaient passer à la pratique?

\- Harold, on parle des jumeaux Thorston, là. Cette famille est bien connue pour un fait et un seul : à chaque fois qu'il y a des jumeaux, en particulier garçon et fille, les catastrophes ne sont pas loin. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ton père a fait passer des directives dès la naissance de ces deux-là. Il a toujours veillé à ce que les écoles où ils allaient soient les plus sécurisées. Et même s'ils n'habitent pas à Nouvelle Berk, ton père a toujours prêté une grande attention aux rapports de leur ville natale.

\- Gueulfor, tu exagères.

\- Non. Appelle ton père si tu veux, Stoïck te dira exactement la même chose. C'est lui qui a insisté auprès de Gothi pour que les jumeaux ne soient pas admis si leurs parents n'étaient pas là en même temps. Et aussi pour que tous les produits dangereux soient gardés sous clés et verrous. Il avait suggéré de mettre un dragon devant l'entrée du laboratoire mais Gothi a estimé que c'était trop.

\- Sérieux?!

\- Oui. Tu comprends maintenant à quel point ce que tu as fait était dangereux?

\- J'admets que ce n'était pas mon moment le plus brillant mais je refuse d'être tenu pour responsable des actions des jumeaux, proteste Harold. Ils sont suffisamment âgés pour prendre leurs responsabilités.

\- Harold, ils ont fait exploser la maison des professeurs!

\- Et? Certes c'est regrettable mais je n'y suis pour rien. En plus, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, donc les dégâts sont juste matériels.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet!

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

\- Ta parole que plus jamais tu ne donneras la moindre idée aux jumeaux.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, répond Gueulfor avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Très bien, je jure de ne plus donner d'idées dangereuses aux jumeaux. Je me réserve quand même le droit de souffler quelques idées inoffensives.

\- Du moment que ça ne résulte pas en une explosion, ça ira. Tu peux y aller.

Harold sort du bureau de Gueulfor et rejoint ses amis qui attendent patiemment à l'extérieur.

\- Alors? demande Varek avec nervosité.

\- Juste une petite réprimande et la promesse de ne plus fournir d'idées explosives aux jumeaux.

\- Oh, c'est rassurant, soupire Alix. Gueulfor n'avait pas le droit de te prendre à part comme ça, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne savais même pas que les jumeaux t'avaient écouté.

\- Mais tu dois reconnaître que c'était de la folie pure, peu importe quelle ait été passagère, dit Merim. Tourne la langue dans ta bouche avant de parler, la prochaine fois.

\- Ou bien ne parle pas du tout aux jumeaux, c'est plus sûr, suggère Edwin.

\- Bonne idée, grogne Harold. Je m'en sors pas trop mal, en fin de compte. Je me demande ce qu'il en est pour les jumeaux?

\- On vient de voir Arik, il nous a dit que les jumeaux sont interdits de vol libre pour toute la fin de l'année scolaire, ils vont avoir un blâme dans leur dossier et ils doivent aider à la reconstruction du bâtiment durant leur temps libre. Leurs parents n'étaient pas très contents et ont ajouté une punition supplémentaire : ils devront aider aux préparatifs des festivals de leur ville durant l'été, bénévolement.

\- Avec interdiction d'approcher les feux d'artifices, bien entendu, ajoute Merim.

\- C'est pour le mieux, sinon il n'y aura aucun festival, estime Edwin. Pour ma part, je ne veux pas être privé des fêtes.

\- Tu viens de la même ville que les jumeaux? questionne Alix.

\- Hélas, oui.

Cette réponse fait rire le groupe d'amis qui se sépare peu après pour rentrer dans leurs maisons respectives. Les jours qui suivent, l'ambiance sur l'île est un peu tendue. Les professeurs sont tous de mauvaise humeur et les élèves font profil bas pour éviter d'attirer les regards furieux. Heureusement pour eux, toute l'attention des professeurs est fixée sur les jumeaux qui, malgré leur punition, se montrent extrêmement joyeux. Harold regarde de loin, préférant ne pas s'en mêler. Il se concentre sur son casque qu'il peut enfin commencer à créer, ayant reçu tous les composants nécessaires. Quand il l'a terminé, il le range dans son sac de voyage. Le dimanche arrive rapidement et le jeune garçon se retrouve devant la maison de Rand, attendant que le Guide arrive. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à faire son apparition. Il descende de la selle et rentre dans sa maison après une brève salutation envers Harold. Pendant que le Guide est occupé, le jeune garçon saisit deux gros seaux posés près de lui, et les pose devant Lame qui le regarde curieusement avant de baisser la tête pour voir ce qui se trouve dans les seaux. Laissant échapper un cri d'approbation, le stormcutter plonge sa tête dans le premier seau pour boire puis se tourne vers le second pour avaler quelques poissons avant de revenir vers l'eau. Il continue ainsi jusqu'à ce que les seaux soient vides.

\- Tu veux un peu plus d'eau? demande Harold.

Lame secoue la tête, indiquant qu'il ne peut plus rien avaler. Rand ressort à ce moment-là et aperçoit les seaux.

\- Oh, merci d'avoir pensé à Lame, dit le Guide. Il a mangé avant de partir mais c'est rassurant de savoir qu'il n'aura pas faim ou soif en plein vol. Ne perdons pas de temps, monte.

Harold range les seaux et grimpe sur la selle puis se sangle tandis que Rand fait pareil devant lui. Lame décolle et le trio s'éloigne rapidement de Berk dans la nuit. Le Guide se tourne vers Harold.

\- Comment s'est passée ta semaine avec Krokmou?

\- Bien. Nous avons réussi à nous habituer au vol ensemble et je lui appris les manœuvres de bases plus quelques-unes des avancées. Il apprend vite et est très doué. La selle ne lui a posé aucun problème.

\- Bien. J'espère que vous aurez du temps pour continuer à vous entraîner. Désolé de te priver du week-end avec lui, je sais que tu aurais préféré aller à la réserve plutôt que de voir le Conseil.

\- Il n'était pas très content quand je suis allé le lui annoncer hier, rigole doucement Harold. Il s'est mis à bouder.

\- Il est encore jeune, sourit Rand.

\- Nous avons juste eu un petit souci, dit Harold. Nous ne pouvions pas aller à sa vitesse maximale, le vent engendré par un déplacement si rapide était trop fort pour moi. J'ai fait un casque pour palier à ce souci mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le tester, je n'avais pas assez de temps hier.

\- Bien, je te fais confiance pour résoudre des problèmes tels que ceux-là. Où est le casque?

\- Dans mon sac, je pensais vous le montrer pour que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui portent des casques.

\- C'est vrai, mais ta situation est assez unique alors ça ne devrait pas être si surprenant. Je peux voir le casque?

\- Une minute.

Harold se contorsionne sur la selle pour atteindre son sac et en tirer le casque qu'il passe à Rand. Ce dernier inspecte l'objet avec attention. Le casque est total, fait pour protéger l'intégralité de la tête, pas simplement le crâne. Il est noir et dispose de petits pics tout autour qui le fait ressembler à la tête d'un furie nocturne. Deux ouvertures sont faites pour les yeux et obstrués par du verre teinté en vert. Des fentes sont placées sur les côtés, au niveau de la bouche, pour permettre la circulation de l'air. Le casque est constitué de fer de gronckle à l'extérieur et d'un matériau doux à l'intérieur.

\- Pas mal, approuve Rand, simple mais efficace. Enfin, j'espère, on verra quand tu l'auras testé. À quoi servent ces tubes qui partent devant la bouche à l'intérieur et ressortent sur le dessous?

\- C'est pour transmettre ma voix jusqu'à Krokmou. Il risque de ne pas entendre s'il vole trop vite. Ce dispositif fonctionne sur la résonance. Sans avoir à élever la voix, le son sera capturé par les tubes et ramené vers l'avant, près des oreilles de Krokmou. Comme ça, il pourra m'entendre.

\- Bonne idée. La communication est très importante chez des partenaires, surtout au début. Après plusieurs années ensemble, vous parviendrez à un niveau de compréhension qui vous permettra de vous passer de commandes vocales mais vous n'y êtes pas encore. C'est une bonne solution en attendant.

Le Guide rend le casque à Harold puis se retourne vers l'avant. Le reste du trajet se déroule en silence. Lame maintient un rythme stable mais ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement en distinguant les Îles Féroé. Le dragon bat des ailes avec une vigueur renouvelée et se dirige vers le centre de l'île principale puis vers le sud. Le trio arrive à proximité d'une ville assez vite.

\- C'est ici que se trouve le Conseil des Guides, indique Rand. Dans la ville de Tórshavn. Il y a un peu moins de treize mille habitants dans la ville elle-même, ce qui en fait l'endroit idéal pour le Conseil. Ce n'est ni trop grand ni trop petit. Tu vois le bâtiment près du lac? C'est la Maison du Conseil. Elle a été établit ici pour l'espace qu'il y a autour, afin que les dragons puissent se défouler les pattes et les ailes, nager s'ils en ont envie, et surtout ne pas rester enfermés. Les gîtes alentours ont habituellement des chambres libres, ils les gardent pour les Guides. Nous logerons dans celui qui se trouve juste derrière la Maison.

Tout en parlant, Rand montre les différents bâtiments à Harold. Le jeune garçon observe attentivement la Maison du Conseil, n'ayant jamais vu un tel bâtiment. La Maison est construite en pierres grises et présente un extérieur austère. Les ardoises sur son toit sont noires, complétant l'air sombre de la bâtisse. La Maison est en forme de U et des escaliers mènent aux différentes entrées. Elle comprend quatre étages pour l'aile centrale et trois pour celles sur les côtés. Une allée mène du grand portail en fer jusqu'à la cour et est bordée de statues de toutes les races de dragons connues, qu'elles soient disparues ou encore présentes. Un bâtiment ressemblant à une étable se trouve un peu en retrait et des dragons entrent et sortent en toute liberté. Des humains s'affairent un peu partout, marchant rapidement dans les lueurs de l'aube.

\- La Maison du Conseil ne dort jamais, explique Rand. Elle est ouverte tous les jours et à n'importe quelle heure, il y a toujours au moins un Guide présent en plus des secrétaires, ambassadeurs et autres. La Présidente commence sa journée à cinq heures tous les matins, nous allons devoir attendre quelques heures. Ça nous permettra de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il y a une cafétéria au rez-de-chaussée, nous pourrons prendre un repas chaud pour chasser le froid du trajet.

Lame réduit sa vitesse et descend vers l'étable. Des personnes en sortent aussitôt pour s'occuper du stormcutter. Rand leur donne quelques indications, passe quelques minutes avec lame puis saisit son sac et rejoint Harold qui attend sur le côté avec son propre sac. Le Guide fait signe à son apprenti de le suivre et le mène à l'aile droite dans laquelle il rentre par une porte sur le côté. Dès qu'ils sont à l'intérieur, ils soupirent de soulagement, appréciant la chaleur. Harold, curieux, examine l'intérieur du bâtiment. Contrairement à l'extérieur, tout est en teintes de blancs, jaunes et rouges. Le parquet est brillant et d'une couleur marron chaleureuse. Le mobilier est riche mais pas ostentatoire. Des tableaux sont accrochés à intervalles réguliers, montrant des scènes de paix et de coopération entre humains et dragons.

\- Quand Mégane est devenue présidente, elle a fait refaire la décoration intérieure. Elle trouvait la Maison trop triste et froide, il n'y avait que du blanc et du noir. Elle a demandé à ce que des couleurs chaudes soient mises à l'intérieur, elle se plaignait qu'elle avait l'impression de travailler dans une chambre mortuaire. La plupart du personnel et des Guides ont apprécié le changement. Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est plus chaleureux et accueillant ainsi. Viens, la cafétéria est par ici.

Rand passe une porte à gauche et entre dans l'aire de restauration. Harold le suit avec empressement, désireux de de réchauffer avec un repas chaud. Quand ils ont terminé, le Guide et l'apprenti se rendent au secrétariat du Conseil pour annoncer leur présence. L'homme qui les reçoit fait preuve de déférence envers Rand et lui assure que le Conseil sera informé dès son assemblée. En attendant, le Guide mène Harold dans une salle attenante qui contient de nombreux livres.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, ce n'est pas une bibliothèque, dit Rand. C'est juste une salle de consultation pour les ouvrages les plus réclamés sur les Guides et le Conseil. Ce sont tous des copies, les originaux sont conservés ailleurs. En général, c'est ici que j'attends quand je viens voir le Conseil. Tu peux te mettre à l'aise.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Rand se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, posant son sac à côté de lui, sur le sol. Harold s'approche des livres avec curiosité et examine les titres. Ils sont dans la salle depuis moins d'une demi-heure quand une femme entre.

\- Rand, quel bonheur de te revoir! Dommage que les circonstances ne soient guère plaisantes. Et j'imagine que c'est ton apprenti, Harold Haddock?

\- Ah, Mégane! Oui, c'est bien lui. Comment ça se fait que tu sois là? Le Conseil ne doit pas se réunir avant au moins deux bonnes heures.

\- Certes, mais j'ai été prévenue que tu arrivais et je suis venue plus tôt. Accompagnez-moi dans mon bureau, nous pourrons discuter en privé.


	22. Chapter 21

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Pas d'action mais enfin quelques révélations. Et le Conseil est présenté, même si ce ne sont que des prénoms pour l'instant.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Installez-vous, je reviens tout de suite.

Rand et Harold s'assoient dans les chaises se trouvant face au bureau en bois et attendent. Cinq minutes plus tard, Mégane revient en portant un plateau sur lequel se trouvent une cafetière pleine, trois tasses, des cuillères, du sucre et quelques biscuits. La présidente du Conseil des Guides n'a rien d'extraordinaire dans son apparence. Elle est d'une taille moyenne, a les cheveux courts et bruns qui commencent à grisonner, des yeux noirs. Elle est vêtue assez simplement : des mocassins noir, un pantalon classique bleu marine, une chemise blanche et une veste assortie au pantalon. Elle ne porte pas un seul bijou, juste une broche dorée, épinglée sur le devant de sa veste, en forme de cauchemar monstrueux avec des pierres rouges à la place des yeux. Pourtant, en dépit de son apparence banale, son regard détient une telle intensité qu'Harold gigote un peu sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. La tension dans le bureau s'allège quand Mégane sourit et pose le plateau devant ses deux invités.

\- Servez-vous. Je sais que vous êtes passés à la cafétéria avant de venir mais un peu de café ne peut pas faire de mal.

Rand sourit avec reconnaissance et se sert. Harold fait de même puis pousse le plateau vers la présidente qui se sert à son tour.

\- Enchantée de te rencontrer, Harold, dit Mégane. Notre brève conversation téléphonique n'a guère été propice pour une véritable présentation. Je sais à peu près tout sur toi, ton cas parmi les apprentis est assez unique, il ne peut donc en être autrement. Cependant, ce que je sais est uniquement d'un point de vue public. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître vraiment. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de discuter tranquillement dans les jours qui viennent. J'ai bien peur que cela doive attendre malheureusement. Pour l'instant, contentons-nous des bases : appelle-moi Mégane quand nous sommes en privé, c'est-à-dire quand nous sommes seuls ou avec Rand. Si quelqu'un d'autre est présent, tu devras hélas t'adresser à moi en tant que _Madame la présidente_ , avec toutes les politesses associées. C'est absolument lassant mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons respecter un minimum de bonnes manières. En privé, sens-toi libre de parler comme tu le souhaites. D'accord?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, passons à la raison de ta présence ici, Rand. Veux-tu attendre que le Conseil soit réuni pour faire ton rapport ou je peux avoir l'exclusivité?

\- Je pense qu'il est préférable que nous en parlions avant de rejoindre le Conseil, dit Rand avec prudence. Certains faits sont assez troublants et je ne voudrais pas semer inutilement la panique.

\- Bien, je t'écoute.

\- Harold, je suis désolé mais peux-tu attendre dans le couloir? Tu n'es pas encore un Guide alors tu n'as pas le droit d'entendre c...

\- Sottises! interrompt Mégane. Il est déjà au courant de l'un des plus grands secrets des Guides et tout indique qu'il fera parti des nôtres un jour. Il n'y a aucune raison pour le maintenir à l'écart. Il est ton apprenti, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il va se retrouver mêlé à cette histoire. Si ça peut te rassurer, je lui donne officiellement la permission d'assister aux séances du Conseil et il est désormais sur la liste du personnel ayant accès aux informations les plus sensibles.

\- Gwinder ne va pas aimer ça, commente Rand avec un petit sourire.

\- Gwinder est un vieil imbécile qui ne saurait faire la différence entre un œuf de poule et un œuf de dragon, rétorque Mégane.

\- Je ne vais pas dire le contraire, reconnaît Rand. Bien, puisque mon apprenti est dans la confidence, je me lance.

Le Guide se penche en avant pour récupérer son sac et en sort une enveloppe grand format non scellée.

\- Voici toutes mes observations ainsi que celles des autres Guides présents sur les lieux. Il y a également des notes des soigneurs, concernant les blessures dont ont souffert les dragons. Nous avons aussi fait appel à un patrouilleur spécialisé dans les crimes et délits commis à l'aide de dragons. Sans oublier toutes les photos. J'ai tout réunis dans cette enveloppe mais j'ai un clé USB qui contient les mêmes informations.

Tout en parlant, Rand range les documents qui se trouvaient dans l'enveloppe en quatre piles puis tend une clé USB à Mégane qui l'insère dans son ordinateur portable. La présidente reste silencieuse quelques minutes, survolant rapidement les fichiers qui s'affichent à son écran, avant de se retourner vers Rand.

\- Je les regarderais en détail plus tard, je préfère que tu me dises toi-même ce que tu as constaté.

\- Bien. Pour commencer, l'attaque a suivi le même déroulement que la précédente il y a quelques mois : de nuit, au moment où les dragons en charge de la sécurité se relaient et lorsque les Guides ont terminé leur tournée d'inspection. Il y a peu de traces au sol, ce qui laisse à penser que les assaillants, nous n'avons pu déterminer le nombre d'attaquants mais nous pensons qu'ils étaient au moins trois, sont arrivés par les airs. Nous ignorons ce qu'ils voulaient car rien n'a été volé. Les seuls dommages constatés sont sur les réserves de nourriture des dragons et les enclos dans lesquels étaient gardés les dragons malades et blessés qui étaient en voie de rétablissement. Idem pour le secteur où sont réunis les jeunes dragons de moins de six ans et leurs parents. Les dégâts ont été causés à l'aide d'objets pointus et très aiguisés. Selon le patrouilleur, il peut s'agir de griffes de dragons. Les soigneurs soutiennent cette hypothèses, disant qu'il a trouvé des traces d'ADN étranger dans les plaies des dragons blessés au cours de l'attaque. Le soigneur affilié à la réserve ignore encore si c'est de l'ADN de dragon ou non, il attend les résultats définitifs. Selon les premières constatations, les écartements entre les traces de griffes, on va dire que ce sont des griffes pour l'instant, ne correspondent à aucun dragon référencé. Bien entendu, chaque dragon est différent donc on ne peut vraiment écarter les races connues. Mais en plus de l'écartement, il y a des détails qui indiquent que ce sont des griffes que personne n'a jamais vu. Si vous regardez sur cette photo, vous pouvez voir que sur les côtés de chaque marque de griffe il y a de fines traces, comme si deux autres griffes, moins puissantes, accompagnaient la principale. Chaque griffure est composé de quatre lacérations, donc quatre doigts, avec ces étranges traces à côté. Ce qui fait quatre traces principales plus huit secondaires. Les soigneurs ont confirmé qu'aucun dragon ne présente de telles caractéristiques, quelle que soit la race. Le patrouilleur a consulté sa base de données et a obtenu le même résultat. J'ai appelé Rajd et lui ai donné le descriptif des supposées griffes mais il n'a rien trouvé non plus parmi les races de dragons inconnues du public se trouvant dans les réserves.

\- Rajd est un des conseillers, interrompt Mégane en regardant Harold. Il est polonais. Chaque membre du Conseil est en charge d'un secteur spécifique. Rajd s'occupe des réserves, plus particulièrement des espèces en danger. C'est donc lui qui dispose de tous les renseignements à leurs sujets. Sans aucun rapport, son prénom peut se traduire par _rallye_ , et c'est une heureuse coïncidence car Rajd est un fanatique des courses de dragons en tous genres. Il les suit presque toutes avec passion et a participé à nombre de compétitions. Continue, Rand.

\- En ce qui concerne l'identité des assaillants, nous devons attendre les réponses des soigneurs. Il n'y a eu aucune vue sur les caméras de sécurité et pas de témoin. Nous pensons qu'ils sont trois parce que nous avons trouvé au moins trois jeux de griffes différents, bien qu'ils présentent tous les mêmes caractéristiques. Les dragons blessés sont ceux qui se sont précipités sur le secteur des jeunes pour le protéger. Tandis que les assaillants s'en prenaient aux murs, des dragons de la réserve sont arrivés et les ont combattus. L'alarme a été déclenchée par d'autres résidents de la réserve, de ce fait, l'affrontement semble avoir été de courte durée. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Les dragons blessés souffrent énormément car ces griffures, de par leurs caractéristiques, déchirent avec plus de sauvagerie que des griffes classiques. De plus, les plaies sont profondes. Puisque les griffes auxiliaires, celles sur les côtés, sont très proches des principales, il est difficile de refermer les lacérations et elles doivent donc être surveillées en permanence pour rester propres et éviter des risques d'infection. Chose curieuse, nous n'avons relevé aucune blessure due à des crocs, ce qui nous laisse penser que les armes principales des assaillants sont ses griffes. Le sol était sec donc les rares empreintes que nous avons pu relever sont partielles et ne révèlent absolument rien de plus que ce que je viens de vous dire.

\- Autre chose? demande Mégane.

\- Les dragons du système de sécurité sont très énervés parce qu'ils n'ont pas repérés les assaillants. Ces derniers ne semblent pas avoir fait le moindre bruit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à détruire les portes des réserves de nourriture. À ce jour, nous ignorons encore quel était leur but précis mais nous avons deux certitudes : ils voulaient des provisions et ils ont recherchés les affrontements.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en rend si sûr? questionne la présidente. Pour le deuxième fait, je veux dire.

\- Les dégâts sur les murs et les portes ont été brutalement interrompus, ça prouve qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'acharnement. En revanche, les blessures sur les dragons témoignent d'une véritable volonté de blesser, de faire du mal.

\- Je vois.

Le silence s'installe dans le bureau tandis que Mégane semble réfléchir. Au bout de longues minutes, elle redresse la tête et regarde Harold.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire? Rand m'a fait part de ton intelligence. Et tu n'es pas encore un Guide. Tu pourrais voir les choses différemment, peut-être nous orienter dans une direction que nous n'aurions pas contemplé.

Harold reste sans voix, ouvrant les yeux en grand, preuve de sa surprise.

\- Mégane n'est pas du genre à se soucier de l'âge ou du statut social des gens, rit doucement Rand. Pour elle, seules les capacités comptent. Bien entendu, elle apprécie également la persévérance et les efforts fournis. Si elle te demande ton avis, c'est qu'elle reconnaît ta valeur. Réponds-lui.

Harold hoche la tête et prends quelques instants pour rassembler ses pensées.

\- Avant de vous répondre, j'aurais quelques questions. Selon vous, la première attaque était située au sud de la seconde. Avez-vous envoyés des Guides au-delà du lieu de la première attaque pour voir si vous trouviez des traces des assaillants? Même s'ils empruntent la voie des airs, ils doivent bien se reposer quelque part, et donc laisser des preuves de leur passage.

\- Non, j'avoue que nous n'y avons pas songé, répond Mégane. La première attaque, bien qu'inquiétante, nous est seulement apparue comme un incident isolé. Quand la seconde a eu lieu, nous avons réévalué ce que nous savions mais personne n'est allé plus loin au sud. C'est une bonne réflexion, je vais envoyer des gens enquêter. Quelles sont tes autres questions?

\- Y a-t-il des réserves dans l'hémisphère sud?

\- Oui, deux ou trois. La plupart sont localisées au nord, cependant.

\- Vous devriez contacter ces réserves pour leur demander s'il n'y a pas eu des incidents l'année dernière. Les assaillants avancent. Mais avant de se lancer, ils ont dû tester leur méthode d'effraction dans une réserve. Si ça se trouve, ils ont lancé des attaques sur les autres réserves mais sans faire de dégâts, juste pour trouver les points faibles et parvenir à un plan d'attaque qui fonctionne.

\- Ça paraît logique, bien pensé.

\- Dernière question : il existe des radars qui répertorient les activités aériennes. En général, on s'en sert uniquement pour les avions. Mais certains sont équipés de capteurs thermiques qui détectent les dragons. Ces radars sont utilisés principalement par les chercheurs, pour étudier les flux migratoires des dragons. Je ne sais pas où la réserve attaquée se trouve précisément, mais les radars thermiques sont disposés de façon à ce que toutes les voies aériennes soient couvertes. Donc, avez-vous pensé à demandé à la communauté des chercheurs s'il vous est possible de consulter leurs enregistrements pour la nuit de l'attaque? Voire même leurs archives pour la précédente et les éventuelles attaques sur les autres réserves.

Mégane observe Harold un long moment puis échange un regard rapide avec Rand avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune garçon.

\- Tu es bien plus prometteur que je ne le pensais. Je suis jalouse de Rand. Ta question est excellente. Je vais demander à ce que les chercheurs dans les zones concernées soient contactés. En-dehors de ces questions, tu as d'autres observations?

\- Si les assaillants ont pour but de blesser les dragons, c'est qu'ils préparent quelque chose de plus important. Ils s'en prennent aux endroits où des dragons peuvent être trouvés en grande quantité mais ils sont pressés, sinon ils ne partiraient pas sans infliger plus de dégâts. Leur but ultime n'est toujours pas atteint, donc il risque fort d'y avoir d'autres attaques. Et si le temps leur est compté, la prochaine attaque sera dans peu de temps.

\- Les réserves sont déjà en état d'alerte maximum mais je transmettrais quand même l'avertissement. Merci pour ton aide, Harold.

Mégane met par écrit les observations d'Harold puis revient sur quelques détails du rapport de Rand. La conversation se poursuit longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le secrétaire de la présidente entre pour annoncer que les conseillers sont arrivés et prêts à commencer la session. Mégane se lève, rassemble les documents donnés par Rand et sort de son bureau, enjoignant au Guide et son apprenti de la suivre. Ils longent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte que rien ne différencie des autres. Mégane sort une clé de sa poche, déverrouille la porte puis entre. Rand et Harold la suivent et entrent dans la Salle du Conseil où six personnes sont déjà présentes et installées autour d'une table. Trois des conseillers, d'un âge mûr, se trouvent sur la gauche. Les trois autres, assez jeunes, sont sur le côté droit. Mégane prend place en bout de table et indique à Rand et Harold de s'asseoir de l'autre côté où des chaises libres sont disponibles. L'un des conseillers âgés lève un sourcil et se tourne vers la présidente.

\- Bien que je sois heureux de voir Rand, j'aimerais savoir ce que cet enfant fait ici? Le Conseil n'est pas un terrain de jeux.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Gwinder, dit Mégane. Vous comptez commencer cette journée en vous plaignant?

\- Bonjour, lâche l'homme à contrecœur. Et je ne me plains pas, je pose une question légitime. Les affaires du Conseil ne concernent pas un membre étranger à l'organisation des Guides, et encore moins un enfant.

\- Cet _enfant_ est l'apprenti de Rand, réplique Mégane d'un ton ferme, il fait donc partie intégrante de notre organisation. Il a reçu la permission d'assister à la session et les secrets des Guides ne sont pas en danger avec lui, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

\- Madame la présidente, je proteste! Les apprentis n'ont aucun dr...

\- Contestez-vous mon jugement?

\- Non! Je trouve seulement que perm...

\- Dans ce cas vous n'avez plus rien à dire à ce sujet, rétorque Mégane avant de se tourner vers le jeune garçon. Harold, voici les membres du Conseil des Guides. Les trois à ma gauche sont Gwinder, Rose et Armand. Les trois à ma droite sont Rajd, Yumi et Jenny. Chers conseillers, je vous présente Harold Haddock, apprenti de Rand. Commençons la session, le sujet d'aujourd'hui est grave. Pour débuter, nous allons entendre le rapport de Rand. Oh, pas d'inquiétude Rand, vous pourrez rejoindre votre épouse quand la session du jour sera terminée, ce soir donc.

* * *

 **Coïncidence assez marrante, j'avais choisi le prénom _Rajd_ sans savoir qu'il s'agit d'un mot polonais, j'ai juste assemblé des lettres pour faire un truc un peu bizarre mais pas trop. Quand je suis allée voir sur internet si ce mot existe et, si tel est le cas, s'il n'a pas une signification douteuse, j'ai failli rire parce que le mot correspondait très bien au caractère que j'imaginais pour le personnage. ^^**

 **Je voulais finir ce chapitre sur un cliffhanger, histoire de vous faire mariner pendant le week-end pour vous occupez mais ce n'est pas très bien réussi.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. J'ai eu du mal à le commencer, je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Pour ce chapitre, je me suis mise à la politique (pas dans la vie réelle, rassurez-vous). Je vous présente les membres du Conseil un peu plus en détails. Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long (même s'il ne le paraît pas) parce que je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Je me suis bien amusée une fois que j'ai été lancée!**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Jessica Lmx : Le rythme est celui qui me convient le mieux et il semble convenir également aux lecteurs, alors je pense qu'il est bon, en tous cas, tu sembles l'apprécier. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, merci de la suivre et j'apprécie tes encouragements. Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bien qu'il n'y ait pratiquement que du dialogue.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre support. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le rapport de Rand requiert une heure pour être raconté en détails, entrecoupé d'explications des différents experts ayant collaboré. Quand il a terminé, Rand s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise et murmure si bas que seul Harold peut l'entendre.

\- Et maintenant, la foire commence.

Le jeune garçon lui adresse un regard interrogateur mais ne reçoit en retour qu'un signe de tête amusé pointant vers les conseillers.

\- La situation est grave, dit Gwinder. Il faut prendre des mesures drastiques pour assurer la sécurité au sein de chaque réserve et n...

\- Merci de dire l'évident, interrompt Mégane, je crois que personne ici n'avait saisi à quel point nous sommes dans une mauvaise passe. Quant à la sécurité, elle est déjà au maximum, nous ne pouvons faire grand-chose de plus. Mais si vous avez des idées, je vous en prie, partagez.

\- Nous devrions retirer tous les Guides de moins de quarante ans, continue Gwinder sans tenir compte de l'interruption, bien qu'un léger rougissement colore ses joues. Les Guides de moins de quarante ans n'ont aucune idée de comment réagir en cas de crise, ils n'ont jamais participé au moindre affrontement et ne savent pas gérer une situation potentiellement dangereuse. Je pense que nous devons faire appel aux vrais Guides, ceux qui savent comment agir et ont de l'expérience.

\- Insinuez-vous que les jeunes Guides ne sont que des faux? demande calmement Yumi.

\- Bien sûr que non! répond Gwinder en toute hâte. Je dis juste que les jeunes, malgré leurs capacités, n'ont pas vraiment d'expérience en ce qui concerne les conflits. Ce serait plus prudent d...

\- Oh, si c'est là votre inquiétude, permettez-moi de vous rassurer, coupe Yumi avec un sourire tout en dents. Les jeunes Guides n'ont certes jamais été confrontés à des situations comme celles que ceux de plus de quarante ans ont connus, quand les trafiquants de dragons étaient encore une menace bien réelle, mais ils ont tous un entraînement au combat dispensé par des patrouilleurs. De plus, la plupart des nouveaux Guides sont envoyés dans des zones sensibles pour leur première mission, afin de voir comment ils se débrouillent. Bien entendu, ils sont surveillés par des Guides expérimentés mais ils l'ignorent. De ce fait, les _jeunes_ Guides ne manquent pas plus d'expérience que ceux de votre âge. Après, il se peut parfaitement que les jeunes manquent quelque peu de sagesse pour évaluer correctement une situation de crise, mais ce n'est pas forcément le privilège des plus âgés. Si l'on regarde certaines personnes influentes, leur âge ne leur confère en aucun cas une sagesse particulière.

\- Je vous prierai de garder vos petits commentaires pour vous, crache Gwinder. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vos remarques décalées.

\- Oh, toutes mes excuses, vous vous sentez concerné par mes propos?! s'exclame Yumi en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents. Si tel est le cas, j'en suis profondément navrée, je n'ai _jamais_ eu l'intention de vous inclure dans le groupe des vieux hommes complètement stupides qui ne se soucient que de leurs gains personnels et de bien se faire voir par le c'est étrange, je n'ai cité aucun nom, comment avez-vous pu vous croire impliquer?

\- Sale peti...

\- Assez! crie Mégane. Gwinder, vous l'avez cherché. Yumi, il serait préférable de ne pas antagoniser certains membres du Conseil avant que nous ayons pu atteindre une solution satisfaisante au problème actuel. Revenons au rapport de Rand, je vous prie.

\- Bien sûr, dit Gwinder. Comme je le disais, nous devons e...

\- Nous ne devons rien du tout, interrompt brutalement Mégane. Gwinder, à moins que la mémoire ne me fasse défaut, ce Conseil est basé sur des décisions majoritaires. De ce fait, quand nous suggérons des idées, nous disons _je propose_ et non _nous devons_. Votre façon de vous exprimer laisse à penser que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir décider et que vous seul avez toutes les réponses. Je vous _propose_ donc de revoir votre façon de parler. Et votre suggestion de remplacer les Guides actuels par ceux de votre faction, ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas vu où vous souhaitez en venir, ne tiens pas la route et ne sera donc pas prise en considération. Maintenant, parlons sérieusement, sans nous perdre dans des luttes de pouvoir qui n'aideront en rien notre problème.

\- Gwinder est au tapis, du moins pour le moment, commente Rand tout bas en se penchant vers Harold. Mégane ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, c'est toujours agréable d'assister à une telle confrontation, même si ça devient lassant de voir ce vieil idiot tenter de saisir le siège de président du Conseil.

\- Que voulais dire Mégane par _faction_? interroge Harold dans un murmure.

\- Je t'ai dit que chaque conseiller à un rôle, n'est-ce pas? Celui de Gwinder est de veiller à ce que les Guides à la retraite puissent toujours être joignables en cas de problème ou lors de rassemblements, ou tout simplement de s'assurer qu'ils mènent une vie paisible. En gros, c'est celui qui s'occupe des Guides retirés du service actif. C'est le rôle ayant le moins d'influence au sein du Conseil, bien qu'il ait son utilité, comme les autres. Ce rôle a été créé pour les gens comme Gwinder qui ne se retrouvent au Conseil que par égard pour leur notoriété, sans avoir fait preuve de véritables qualités. Bien entendu, Gwinder est parfaitement conscient de ce fait et s'en retrouve donc très affronté, le pauvre. Profitant de son prestige en tant que Guide qui a réussit à mettre à jour l'un des plus importants réseaux de trafiquants de dragons, il assemble des alliés parmi les Guides à la retraite qui n'apprécient pas les changements et les jeunes Guides naïfs ou facilement attirés par les promesses de postes influents. Il s'est constitué un groupe de sympathisants assez important et compte se faire élire président du Conseil.

\- Mais le président est choisit par les conseillers, il ne peut pas être les deux.

\- Il sait très bien qu'il ne sera jamais réélu en tant que conseiller, il s'est attiré bien trop d'animosité depuis qu'il a pris son poste. C'est pour ça qu'il veut faire élire ses toutous au Conseil, lors du prochain changement, qui en retour l'éliront président.

\- Il a une chance d'y arriver?

\- Non. Ses sympathisants sont nombreux, certes, mais n'ont que très peu d'influence chez les Guides. Ceux qui s'opposent à lui sont encore plus nombreux.

\- Donc il n'y a rien à craindre de sa part?

\- Officiellement, non. Le Conseil n'a jamais retenu la moindre de ses propositions. En revanche, il peut être dangereux dans le cadre privé, il n'a pas peur d'avoir recourt à des moyens douteux pour obtenir ce qu'il veut s'il est suffisamment motivé.

\- Et il fait partie du Conseil? En dépit de ça?

\- Malheureusement, le monde dans lequel nous vivons permet aux êtres disposant d'une certaine quantité d'influence de faire pratiquement tout ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Rassurant. Quels sont les rôles des autres?

\- Yumi s'occupe des relations publiques. Le Conseil a besoin d'une voix pour communiquer ses décisions ou d'une oreille pour recueillir les plaintes, rumeurs et demandes. Mais son rôle ne se limite pas au Conseil, elle s'occupe du visage public de toute l'organisation des Guides. C'est elle qui décide des publicités ou des actions publiques.

\- En gros, un agent de presse?

\- Exact. Ah, je pense que nous devrions écouter la suite, Armand va parler.

\- Présidente, j'ai bien écouté le rapport de Rand, dit le vieil homme lentement, et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir qu'il manque quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc? demande Mégane avec curiosité.

\- Pourquoi les assaillants ont-il tenté de s'approcher des jeunes dragons? S'ils cherchent un affrontement, pourquoi ne pas défier directement les dragons en âge de se battre?

\- Si vous posez cette question, c'est que vous avez déjà une idée de la réponse, dit la présidente. À quoi pensez-vous?

\- Ne puis-je avoir votre opinion d'abord? se plaint Armand.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de jouer à vos jeux, réprimande Mégane. Nous chercherons à savoir qui est le conseiller le plus brillant une autre fois.

\- Bien, bien, vous êtes rabat-joie. Si les assaillants s'en prennent aux petits, c'est parce qu'ils cherchent à affaiblir les dragons. Ils savent que les dragons sont nos plus grands alliés. Donc en frappant les plus jeunes membres, ils s'assurent que les dragons, des créatures tout aussi sensibles que nous, soient trop endeuillées pour combattre, les mettant ainsi hors commission.

\- Vous avez déjà vu un tel cas de figure? questionne Rajd.

\- Oui, une telle tactique est répertoriée dans les archives, répond Armand.

\- Dans ce cas, l'accent sera mis sur la protection des jeunes, annonce Mégane en écrivant sur sa tablette.

\- Armand est le conseiller en charge des archives de l'organisation des Guides, explique Rand à Harold. Il tient ce siège depuis des années. Il a été élu conseiller pour la première fois lorsqu'il avait vingt-huit ans et tient son poste depuis cet âge. Quand le temps est venu, il est passé dans la partie des conseillers retirés. Il aimait déjà plonger dans les archives lorsqu'il n'était qu'un apprenti. C'est un historien dans l'âme et la mémoire des Guides. Si tu as besoin de savoir quelque chose, va le voir. Il est toujours heureux de dispenser son savoir et d'aider les gens à trouver des réponses. Il est assez sympathique et on peut apprécier sa compagnie si on fait attention à ne pas le lancer dans un récit.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoue Harold en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Armand est un tel passionné qu'il est capable de parler toute une journée sans s'arrêter, et sans permettre à sa malheureuse victime de s'échapper. Crois-moi sur parole : une fois que tu as testé ça, tu apprends à poser des questions précises et à partir rapidement.

\- J'en conclus que ça vous est arrivé.

\- Une seule fois, reconnaît Rand avec une expression douloureuse. Ce n'est pas mon souvenir le plus réjouissant. Tu connais déjà le rôle de Rajd, je te l'ai expliqué.

\- Oui, il est en charge des réserves. Et les deux autres?

\- Rose s'occupe d...

\- Rand, pouvez-vous nous dire si vous avez constaté une présence humaine clairement identifiable sur les lieux de l'attaque? demande la conseillère âgée.

\- Non, répond le Guide. Nous ignorons la nature exacte des assaillants mais nous pouvons dire en toute certitude qu'ils ne sont pas humains.

\- Alors il va être difficile de parlementer avec eux, soupire Yumi. S'ils ne sont pas humains ni dragons, les Guides ne pourront pas établir de communication.

\- D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que seuls les dragons sous la protection des Guides aient été attaqués? demande Jenny avec un lourd accent américain. Après tout, il y a une base d'entraînement des patrouilleurs tout près de la réserve et de nombreux dragons s'y trouvent. Pourtant, aucune attaqué n'a été signalée là-bas, n'est-ce pas?

\- Maintenant que vous le dites, c'est effectivement le cas, approuve Mégane. Nous pourrions contacter le responsable de la base pour avoir son avis.

\- Je m'en charge, dit Rose, c'est mon domaine.

\- Rose a pour rôle des relations inter-disciplinaires, chuchote Rand. C'est elle qui s'occupe des faire la liaison entre les Guides et les autres corps de métier. Elle travaille souvent avec Yumi puisque leurs rôles se complètent. Elle est excellente pour maintenir une bonne entente entre les différentes organisations. Et elle peut se montrer effrayante si un idiot cause des problèmes, que ce soit un Guide à l'encontre d'une autre profession ou inversement. Jenny est la responsable des services de renseignements internes et de la défense.

\- Un agent secret? questionne Harold d'un ton dubitatif.

\- Presque. Elle rassemble toutes les rumeurs et fait le tri pour en tirer des faits réels. Et elle est chargée d'évaluer les compétences au combat de chaque Guide et de son partenaire, afin de toujours savoir de quelle puissance disposent les Guides si jamais nous entrons dans un conflit. Ne te fie pas à son apparence décontractée, c'est l'une des personnes les plus dures qui soient. Elle est très exigeante, tout en sachant faire preuve de justesse. Elle ne demandera jamais plus que ce qu'une personne est capable de faire. Dans une autre vie, Jenny aurait été un général.

\- Elle n'en donne vraiment pas l'impression.

\- C'est pourquoi elle est si efficace, personne ne la voit venir.

\- Non, non, ces propositions ne viennent pas de moi, dit Mégane en élevant la voix pour attirer l'attention de Rand et Harold.

\- Vraiment? s'étonne Jenny. Pourtant elles sont drôlement bien pensées et démontrent une capacité d'analyse aiguisée. Sans vouloir manquer de respect à mes collègues, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir arriver à de telles conclusions et solutions.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuve Armand. C'est un bon raisonnement qui a mené à la conclusion que les assaillants se sont entraînés avant de se lancer vers le nord. Sans parler du fait que la prochaine attaque pourrait être dans peu de temps.

\- Et l'idée de questionner les chercheurs pour leurs enregistrements des activités aériennes relève tout simplement du génie : c'est tellement simple que personne n'y a pensé, enchérit Rose.

\- Je suis flattée que vous me teniez en si haute estime mais je le répète, dit Mégane, ce ne sont pas mes idées.

\- Avez-vous fait appel à un consultant? questionne Yumi.

\- Il vaut mieux pas! tonne Gwinder. Ce sont là les problèmes du Conseil, aucun étranger ne devrait en entendre parler!

\- Je n'aime pas votre façon de la dire, néanmoins vous avez raison. Sur un sujet aussi délicat, il est préférable de ne pas divulguer d'informations sensibles. Mais rassurez-vous, aucun étranger n'a été consulté.

\- Alors de qui viennent ces idées? s'impatiente Rajd.

\- Harold, répond Mégane. Il était présent lorsque Rand m'a fait son rapport dans mon bureau et je lui ai demandé son avis. J'ai été agréablement surprise. Vous rejoindre mon point de vue, j'espère, en reconnaissant que ce jeune s'avère très prometteur. Un problème, Gwinder? Vous êtes bien rouge.

\- Vous avez demandé son avis à un enfant?! Il n'est qu'un apprenti et ce n'est qu'un enfant! Il ne sait rien sur rien! Pourtant, vous le laissez entendre des informations réservées au Conseil et, en plus, vous lui donnez la parole?! Comment pouvez-vous prendre ses paroles au sérieux? Il n'est qu'un jeune ignorant qui ne connaît rien de la vie et n'a certainement jamais fait face à la moindre situation de crise!

\- Au vu de ce que nous a rapporté la présidente, dit Jenny, cet enfant fait preuve de plein de bon sens et de solides connaissances. Il est arrivé à des conclusions et des solutions remarquables en dépit du fait qu'il n'ai pas eu toutes les informations concernant cette attaque. Je pense ne pas me tromper en présumant qu'il ignore la localisation exacte de la réserve attaquée?

\- En effet, approuve Mégane. Il ne le sait pas.

\- Alors cela donne encore plus de crédit à ses propos. Je pense que le Conseil devrait envisager de prendre ses suggestions en compte.

\- Jamais! crie Gwinder.

\- Avec quelle autorité décidez-vous de ce que le Conseil peut faire ou non? demande Mégane d'un ton dangereux.

\- Le Conseil serait la risée de tous si jamais il venait à se savoir que nous écoutons les paroles d'un enfant! Je ne peux autoriser une telle folie!

\- Heureusement pour nous, ce Conseil décide à la majorité, votre objection est retenue mais elle n'a pas force de loi. En tant que présidente, je demande un vote. Qui est favorable aux idées de l'apprenti Harold Haddock?

Tous les membres du Conseil, sauf Gwinder, lèvent la main.

\- Alors, selon les principes du Conseil, il est décidé que les idées et suggestions d'Harold seront mises en pratique. Je pense que nous pourrions faire une petite pause. Cela me donnera le temps de mettre cette décision par écrit et vous pourrez en profiter pour parler avec Rand et son apprenti. La session reprendra dans une demi-heure.

Mégane se lève et quitte la pièce, emportant sa tablette. Gwinder sort immédiatement après elle, n'adressant la parole à personne. Harold laisse sortir un gros soupir.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait sauter sur la table et étrangler la présidente, commente le jeune garçon.

\- Oh, il n'est pas assez fou pour faire cela. Bien que sa bêtise soit sans fond, il est trop lâche pour tenter une telle chose.

Surpris, Harold se tourne pour voir Jenny s'installer dans la chaise à côté de la sienne.

\- Enchantée, Harold, je m'appelle Jenny. Je t'ai vu discuter avec Rand durant la session donc je pense que tu as une idée de quels sont nos rôles au sein du Conseil.

\- Oui.

\- Parfait! Alors tu comprends pourquoi je suis curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur toi. Tu t'avères êtres très intéressant, tu as un esprit unique. Professionnellement, ça peut être un avantage. Et personnellement, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as de si particulier pour avoir attraper l'attention de mon mari. Il n'est pas facile de plaire à Rand.


	24. Chapter 23

**Bien le bonsoir! Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce chapitre arrive bien tard. J'ai été assez occupée dans la journée et je n'ai donc pu m'y mettre que tardivement. En plus, je ne savais pas vraiment comment finir la partie sur le Conseil, donc c'est un peu bâclé. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 **Allez, plus de bla-bla, je vous laisse lire. Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Votre...? Vous êtes la...?

\- Jenny Oneur, épouse de Rand Oneur, enchantée, sourit Jenny d'un air malicieux. Que se passe-t-il, petit génie, ton cerveau s'est crashé?

\- Euh, non, répond Harold. Pardon, j'ai juste été surpris.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : Rand n'a jamais parlé de moi?

\- En effet.

\- Je ne suis pas étonnée, mon mari parle rarement de sa vie privée. Dis, tu donnerais quel âge à Rand?

\- La quarantaine, peut-être plus.

\- Il a quarante-deux ans. Ses cheveux gris le font paraître plus âgé mais c'est un trait héréditaire chez lui, les personnes de sa famille commencent à avoir des cheveux blancs aux alentours de vingt ans. Ce n'est pas limité à sa famille, bien entendu, mais ce n'est pas très commun non plus. Et son visage est un peu abîmé par les heures qu'il passe sur le dos de Lame, alors il a quelques rides dues aux dures conditions de travail. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'est pas aussi âgé qu'on pourrait le penser. Pour ma part, j'ai trente-cinq ans. Rand et moi sommes mariés depuis douze ans.

\- Ah, euh, d'accord, dit Harold, un peu perdu.

\- Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. Alors, dis-moi comment tu as persuadé mon mari de te prendre comme apprenti. Beaucoup ont essayé mais tu es le seul à réussir, je suis curieuse.

Harold se ressaisit et raconte comment il a rencontré Rand et ce qui s'est passé depuis. Jenny écoute avec attention, n'interrompant que rarement. Quand Harold a terminé son récit, la conseillère hoche doucement la tête.

\- Je peux voir pourquoi Rand t'a accepté. Je suis contente que notre organisation puisse t'avoir dans ses rangs, tu vas apporter du changement.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu verras, plus tard. Maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus sur toi, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Voudrais-tu participer à mon programme estival? Il s'agit d'une sorte de camp où les jeunes Guides sont entraînés par des patrouilleurs, et moi-même. Nous apprenons à chaque Guide à se battre, que ce soit seul ou avec son partenaire, afin de ne pas se retrouver pris au dépourvu si une situation dangereuse se présente. En-dehors des techniques de combat, nous leur enseignons aussi comment rassembler des informations et les transmettre de façon sûre, et comment élaborer des stratégies. C'est regrettable mais de nos jours, peu de personnes se soucient de la tactique. La plupart se jette immédiatement dans la bagarre sans se dire qu'il pourrait y avoir une autre solution. Ce n'est pas ainsi que les Guides sont sensés agir. C'est pourquoi j'ai insisté pour ajouter cette partie à l'entraînement. Je pense que tu apprendrais énormément durant ce camp. Il dure tout un mois sur l'une des bases des patrouilleurs.

\- Euh, j'en serais ravi mais je ne suis pas un Guide, je ne peux p...

\- Les apprentis sont admis à partir de cette année, c'était en discussion depuis quelques temps déjà et j'ai enfin obtenu la permission. Leur nombre est limité mais aucun ne s'est inscrit pour l'instant.

\- Et le Conseil? Comment vous faites pour assister aux sessions?

\- Le Conseil est inactif durant juillet et août, sauf cas exceptionnel. C'est à cette époque de l'année que les Guides ont le plus de travail. Les enfants sont en vacances et les adultes prennent souvent leurs congés en même temps, du coup, les dragons sont plus actifs et il y a d'avantage de conflits. Les Guides sont en alerte durant ces deux mois pour éviter le plus de problèmes. C'est pourquoi le Conseil est suspendu durant cette période, pour que ceux qui travaillent à la Maison du Conseil puissent être envoyés dans les zones où de l'aide est nécessaire. Et puis, c'est également une période de congés pour les Guides, par rotation, bien entendu. Rand est généralement occupé durant tout l'été et ne prend de congés que très rarement. Comme je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, je m'occupe de mon programme estival.

\- Ce qu'elle oublie de te dire, intervient Rand, c'est qu'elle est interdite de terrain.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que Jenny est une personne qui s'emporte facilement quand elle est confrontée à des personnes ou des dragons déraisonnables. La plupart du temps, elle cause plus de dégâts que les personnes qu'elle est sensée calmer. Et Viveflamme a un caractère tout aussi emporté.

\- Viveflamme est ma partenaire, précise Jenny. C'est un magnifique cauchemar monstrueux rouge et jaune. Elle est très rapide à faire usage de son feu, et n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de provocation non plus, d'où son prénom.

\- Après avoir failli réduire un convoi présidentiel en cendres, Jenny a été bannie du terrain. Avant de devenir conseillère, elle était la Guide attitrée d'un des camps d'entraînement des patrouilleurs. Elle y travaille encore, en tant que consultante puisqu'elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps libre.

\- Mais c'est grâce à mon caractère que nous nous sommes rencontrés, ajoute Jenny d'un air satisfait. J'essayai de calmer deux dragons qui se chamaillaient pour une broutille quand j'ai perdu patience et ai demandé à Viveflamme d'étourdir ces deux imbéciles. Rand était sur place, il revenait d'une réserve et s'était arrêté pour donner un message à l'un des instructeurs de la part d'un patrouilleur croisé près de la réserve.

\- Quand j'ai vu qu'un dragon était en train de rôtir deux malheureux reptiles, j'ai appelé Lame et me suis interposé. Après calmé Viveflamme, je me suis tourné vers sa partenaire pour lui hurler dessus. J'avais l'intention de dire que ce n'était pas une conduite digne d'un Guide et qu'elle devrait avoir honte. Mais au moment où j'ai ouvert la bouche...

\- … j'ai explosé de rire! s'exclame Jenny. Rand s'était approché tellement près qu'un peu de suie s'était envolée et déposée sur lui, il avait le visage complètement noir! Ajoute à cela ses cheveux ébouriffés, ils n'étaient pas longs à ce moment-là, et c'était hilarant. J'étais pliée de rire. À tel point que je ne pouvais plus parler et j'en pleurais. Rand a dû attendre que je me calme. Il m'a accompagné au réfectoire et nous avons parlé. C'était le début d'une romance très courte, qui a duré huit mois. Le neuvième mois, Rand m'a demandé en mariage.

\- Au lieu de dire _oui_ , reprend Rand, elle a essayé de m'étrangler en disant que je l'avais fait attendre.

\- Ah, c'est nostalgique, soupire Jenny. Si je permettais à Viveflamme de rôtir d'autres dragons aujourd'hui, je me retrouverais avec un procès. On ne peut plus rien faire maintenant, c'est nul.

\- Non, c'est la société moderne, contre Rand. Nous nous entourons de règles et de lois. Elles sont là pour nous protéger et nous faire nous sentir en sécurité.

\- Mais très peu de ces lois servent vraiment, dit Jenny avec une moue dégoûtée. Si on est sous le mauvais angle, la loi peut se retourner contre nous et passe rapidement de victime à coupable. Les lois et règles nous étranglent plus qu'elles nous aident. Il y en a tellement qu'on ne sait plus sur quel pied danser. C'est pour ça que je ne m'approche que très rarement de la politique. C'est trop compliqué pour moi.

\- Et pourtant, vous êtes celle qui s'occupe du service de renseignements, pointe Harold. Il doit y avoir beaucoup de politique impliquée, non?

\- Trop à mon goût, reconnaît Jenny. C'est pourquoi je laisse mon secrétaire s'occuper de cette soupe épaisse et trouble pendant que je me charge des problèmes plus directs. Mais nous ne parlions pas de ça. Tu es doué pour détourner la conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, proteste Harold, c'est vous qui vous êtes lancée dans l'hist...

\- Peu importe. Alors, tu veux bien participer à mon programme estival?

\- Ça pourrait t'être utile, approuve Rand. Et puisque tu es mon apprenti, je resterais à tes côtés. Nous pourrons en profiter pour étudier les interactions entre les Guides et leurs partenaires.

\- D'accord, dit le jeune garçon. Je n'ai rien de prévu de toute façon. Mais je ne pourrais pas venir avec Krokmou, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, l'endroit où se déroule le camp n'est pas privé alors il y a d'autres personnes en-dehors des Guides qui s'y trouvent, explique Jenny avec regret. De plus, les nouveaux Guides n'ont pas encore accès à ce genre d'informations.

\- Je vois, soupire Harold.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu pourras passer du temps avec lui, console Rand.

Jenny est sur le point de demander quelque chose quand Mégane revient dans la salle, suivie de Gwinder qui arbore un air sombre. L'épouse de Rand regagne son siège et la session du Conseil reprend. La discussion reprend là où elle s'était arrêtée. Quand le Conseil se sépare en fin de journée, aucune solution n'a été décidée. Il manque trop d'éléments pour parvenir à un résultat certain et le Conseil préfère faire preuve de prudence en attendant de nouveaux renseignements. Seules les idées d'Harold, et quelques suggestions de Jenny et Armand, ont été prises en compte et approuvées. Rand et Harold restent sur place durant deux jours supplémentaires. Le jeune garçon se retrouve assez souvent dans l'une des salles de lecture de la Maison du Conseil pendant que Rand s'entretient avec un conseiller ou Mégane. La nuit précédent leur retour sur Berk, Rand prévient Harold qu'il ne rentrera pas au gîte où ils logent mais que le jeune garçon doit le retrouver le lendemain à la Maison du Conseil. Harold ne pose pas de question et fait ce qui lui est demandé. Ils s'envolent le lendemain à la mi-journée après une brève discussion avec Mégane. Durant le trajet pour rentrer à Berk, Rand questionne Harold sur ce qu'il a appris, vérifiant si son apprenti a été attentif et jugeant ce qu'il a retenu. Grâce à leur conversation, le trajet semble plus court et ils arrivent sur l'île alors que la nuit est déjà bien installée. Harold aide Rand à décharger les sacs puis rentre à la maison de son groupe. Arik, prévenu dans la matinée, a laissé un repas froid sur la table pour Harold. Le jeune garçon mange rapidement et en silence pour ne réveiller personne avant de monter dans sa chambre. Comme il a la journée de libre, il en profite pour dormir jusqu'à une heure avancée du matin. Lorsqu'il descend au rez-de-chaussée il constate que personne n'est présent. Harold vérifie qu'il n'a ni courrier ni mail puis sort et se rend à la boutique de Gueulfor. Ce dernier l'accueille avec joie et ils passent le reste de la matinée à discuter tout en réparant quelques outils informatiques. À midi, le jeune garçon monte au Grand Hall, prend un plateau et s'installe à une table. Il est rapidement rejoint par Varek et Edwin. Merim et Alix arrivent quelques minutes plus tard. Le groupe parle tout en mangeant et Harold est questionné au sujet du Conseil. Il leur dit tout ce qu'il peut, provoquant des exclamations de surprise quand il révèle que Rand est marié. Varek se montre très intéressé par le fonctionnement interne du Conseil, bien qu'il soit déçu que son ami ne lui donne que de vagues détails. Edwin et Alix n'émettent pas d'avis mais Merim déclare vouloir rencontrer Jenny. Le groupe est obligé de mettre fin à la discussion quand l'heure de reprendre les cours arrive. Harold accompagne ses amis jusqu'au bas des marches puis retourne à la maison de son groupe. En entrant, il entend du bruit provenant du salon. Curieux, il avance et voit Arik occupé à écrire sur l'ordinateur de la maison. Le jeune référant sursaute quand il voit Harold entrer dans le salon. Ce jour-là, il porte un t-shirt noir sur lequel est représenté un homme aux cheveux noirs lissés en arrière, vêtu d'habits verts et dorés, qui tient une pierre bleue dans sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite se trouve sous son visage, l'index posé sur ses lèvres, avec une phrase écrite en doré disant _Chut, ceci est notre secret._

\- Harold! s'exclame Arik en se dépêchant d'enregistrer son texte puis de fermer le programme. Que fais-tu là? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Rand?

\- Il m'a donné ma journée, je dois le revoir demain, répond le jeune garçon. Tu vas bien?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit le référent avec un grand sourire. Désolé, j'étais juste en train de taper mon rapport pour le mois. Tu sais que les référents doivent en faire un chaque moi, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, mais le mois n'est pas encore fini, nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié.

\- Oh, je sais, mais je me suis dit que je devrais m'y prendre un peu plus tôt. J'ai failli être en retard pour le dernier et je me suis fait réprimander. Je préfère éviter que ça ne se reproduise. Que comptes-tu faire de ta journée?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je pensais aller dans ma chambre et appeler chez moi avec mon ordinateur pour voir si mes parents sont disponibles.

\- Bonne idée, ils seront ravis de te voir et de t'entendre. Vas-y alors, tu ne veux pas les faire attendre.

\- Ils ne risquent pas d'attendre vu qu'ils ne savent pas que je compte les appeler, fait remarquer Harold.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Eh bien, je, hum, je vais aller faire un tour, j'ai envie de prendre l'air.

\- Tu ne finis pas ton rapport?

\- Non, ça peut attendre ce soir, répond rapidement Arik.

Le jeune référent éteint l'ordinateur, se lève et quitte la maison. Harold reste un instant dans le salon, semblant déconcerté. Il finit par hausser les épaules et monte dans sa chambre. L'après-midi passe lentement. Il discute un peu avec son père, sa mère étant occupée à la clinique, puis dessine ou lit. Les autres jeunes finissent par rentrer et le calme de la maison est brisé par des bruits de pas, des paroles échangées et des protestations étouffées. Harold entend des pas approcher rapidement de sa chambre et il a tout juste le temps de poser son crayon sur son bureau quand sa porte est ouverte à la volée. Dans l'encadrement, se tenant avec le dos bien droit, se trouve Astrid.

\- Astrid, dit Harold, à quoi dois-je ce déplaisir?

\- C'est mutuel, crois-moi, répond la jeune fille. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Encore un examen de mathématiques? Votre professeur vous en fait un par semaine ou quoi?

\- Non. J'ai un souci avec la selle de Tempête et Gueulfor ne peut pas s'en occuper avant la semaine prochaine.

\- Et?

\- Et j'ai un entraînement demain après-midi pour lequel j'ai besoin de ma selle. Gueulfor m'a dit de venir te voir si c'est vraiment urgent. D'après lui, tu es capable de m'aider. J'en doute mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

\- L'entretien de la selle est une compétence prise très au sérieux chez les patrouilleurs, dit Harold. Tu n'iras pas loin si tu ne sais pas faire la maintenance de ton équipement.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien! se défend Astrid. Ta Merim a eu la bonne idée de pratiquer les tirs à proximité de l'endroit où j'avais posé ma selle et l'une des sangles ventrales a été coupée. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, va voir ta petite-amie. Tu pourras en profiter pour lui dire d'apprendre à son dragon à viser.

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie, dit Harold avec lassitude. Et, à moins que je ne me trompe, les selles ne doivent pas être posées au sol lorsque d'autres dragons sont en plein entraînement dans les parages. Alors, que faisait ta selle au sol?

\- Je l'avais posée pour régler les sangles! Tempête a grandi et la selle la serrait.

\- Si c'est le cas, je doute que la sangle ventrale soit la seule qui ai besoin d'être changée, commente Harold en fronçant les sourcils. Allons voir ça, je ne peux pas laisser un dragon souffrir à cause d'une selle trop petite.

Harold se lève et sort de sa chambre. Astrid le suit en marchant lourdement, chacun de ses pas exprimant son mécontentement.


	25. Chapter 24

**Bien le bonjour! Ce chapitre sort bien plus tôt que le précédent. La raison : je suis malade. Une espèce de rhume/bronchite accompagné d'un mal de tête tenace. Du coup, tant que je suis à peu près en forme, j'ai écrit le chapitre et je le publie, pour être sûre que vous l'ayez.**

 **À cause de cette saleté de maladie, dont je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est pénible, ce chapitre n'a pas d'action, rien. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui mais ça fera l'affaire. J'en ai profité pour glisser un clin d'œil à l'une des personnes qui suit et commente régulièrement et dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. Après tout, quitte à être un chapitre _pause_ , autant qu'il serve à quelque chose. Donc, bon anniversaire à Lola697!**

 **Il se peut que je ne réponde pas tout de suite à vos commentaires, je verrais si je me sens d'attaque ou non.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien, bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ce bazar? Tu es sûre que tu l'entretiens régulièrement? À voir ça, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu la négliges régulièrement.

\- Je la cire toutes les semaines et j'échange les boucles une fois par mois. Sinon, je nettoie chaque centimètre dès que j'ai terminé un vol. Alors, oui, je l'entretiens!

\- Le nettoyage c'est bien, mais je parle du côté technique, dit Harold sur un ton de réprimande. Changer les boucles pour éviter l'usure ne compte pas, tout le monde fait ça. Tu la démontes souvent?

\- La démonter? répète Astrid surprise. Comment je ferais pour la remonter après?

\- Tu n'as pas suivi les cours de fabrication des selles ou quoi?

\- Ils sont optionnels et ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. Savoir comment une selle est fabriquée n'est pas nécessaire pour obtenir le permis de vol ou devenir patrouilleur.

\- Ça devrait être obligatoire, grommelle Harold. Dis-moi, si un jour tu te retrouves perdue en plein milieu de nulle part avec une selle endommagée et des pièces de rechanges ou quelques matériaux qui pourraient te dépanner, tu feras quoi? Tu attendras qu'un fabricant de selles passe dans le coin pour qu'il t'aide?

\- Eh bien, je...

\- Ou si tu deviens patrouilleur et tu as une mission urgente, nécessitant un décollage immédiat mais ta selle a le même problème qu'aujourd'hui, tu iras voir ton supérieur en disant Pouvez-vous _retarder la fin du monde? Ma selle est en réparation et comme il y a un certain délais d'attente, je ne l'aurais pas avant deux semaines._?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, la fin du monde n'es...

\- Ne crois pas que tu auras toujours quelqu'un tout près qui pourra t'aider, ronchonne Harold en tirant sur certaines parties de la selle pour la démonter. Tu vois ce morceau? À cause de son ton entretien négligent, il a pris du jeu et frotte contre la sangle. Je pense que ça doit être le cas depuis au moins six mois, voire plus. La sangle était déjà bien entamée, elle ne demandait qu'un peu de force supplémentaire pour craquer, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Tu as de la chance que Merim ait eu un raté. Encore quelques semaines et la sangles aurait lâchée de par elle-même. Si ça s'était produit pendant que tu es en plein vol, tu aurais pu tomber et te tuer.

\- Tempête m'aurait rattrapé.

\- Tempête n'aurait rien pu faire. Avec la sangle coupée, la selle l'aurait gêné. Au mieux, Tempête parviendrait à trouver un endroit où se poser et essaierait d'enlever le reste de la selle. Au pire, la selle entraverait ses mouvements et elle tomberait au sol pour finir gravement blessée ou même morte. Dans tous les cas, toi, tu finirais ta vie comme une crêpe.

La jeune fille reste silencieuse, absorbant les mots d'Harold et leur signification.

\- Je, j'aurais causé la mort de Tempête?

\- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il est recommandé de faire réviser sa selle tous les deux mois. Auprès d'un fabricant assermenté, tu seras sûre que ta selle sera examinée sous tous les angles et que rien ne sera laissé de côté. À quand remonte ta dernière révision?

\- Juste avant la rentrée, répond Astrid d'une petite voix.

\- Ça colle, ça fait six mois. Le morceau fautif a dû bouger après ton arrivée ici, donc tu ne l'auras pas remarqué puisque tu ne vérifies jamais ta selle correctement.

\- Je fais ce qui m'a été enseigné! proteste Astrid.

\- Alors arrête de faire la petite fille modèle et pense un peu par toi-même, réplique Harold. Ta négligence aurait pu te coûter la vie, ainsi que celle de Tempête. Si tu veux te tuer, continue comme ça. Mais évite d'entraîner une personne innocente dans tes bêtises, Tempête n'a rien demandé. Viens t'asseoir pour que tu observes comment faire un véritable entretien.

Astrid, rouge d'embarras et de colère, se laisse tomber en tailleur à côté d'Harold et écoute le jeune garçon lui expliquer comment entretenir chaque morceau de la selle. Quand il arrive à la sangle endommagée, il l'étudie un moment puis soupire.

\- Tu as vraiment de ta selle demain?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, tu as deux solutions. La première : je change la sangle tout de suite puis tu attends que Gueulfor ait du temps pour faire une vraie réparation. La seconde : je change la sangle tout de suite et tu promets de ne plus voler jusqu'à ce qu'une pièce de rechange, que tu commanderas dans quelques minutes, arrive et que je la mette en place. Tu préfères quoi?

\- Quels sont les avantages et les inconvénients des deux solutions?

\- Si tu veux que Gueulfor s'occupe de ta selle, tu devras attendre une semaine et tu seras obligée de changer la pièce régulièrement. L'avantage, c'est que tu pourras continuer à voler pendant ce temps. Si tu commandes la pièce de rechange, tu ne pourras pas voler après demain mais au moins, la pièce commandée durera longtemps.

\- Gueulfor est le meilleur fabricant de selles, objecte Astrid. Son travail ne va pas s'effondrer à la moindre perturbation.

\- C'est vrai mais Gueulfor a du mal à passer aux nouvelles techniques de fabrication, il préfère les traditionnelles. Ses selles sont d'excellentes qualités mais de nos jours, il est possible d'en avoir de bien meilleures qui durent plus longtemps. Hélas, ce n'est pas une technique très connue, donc peu de personnes en profitent.

\- Cette pièce de rechange, elle a quoi de spécial?

\- De petites plaques de fer de gronckle, reliées entre elles mais assez lâches pour former une chaîne solide et souple, sont intégrées dans la sangle. Ainsi, même si le cuir, ou quel que soit le matériau utilisé pour la selle, est endommagé, les plaques de fer de gronckle assurent la solidité de la sangle. Tu n'as plus qu'à changer le revêtement. La fabricante qui a pensé à ce procédé ne travaille que sur commande et ne fais pas de publicité. La pièce sera chère mais ça vaut le coup. Une selle faite totalement de cette façon pourra durer toute une vie. Alors qu'une selle normale, même la meilleure de Gueulfor, ne durera que dix à quinze ans, avec des réparations fréquentes.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça?

\- Gueulfor m'a appris à fabriquer des selles puis j'ai fait mes propres recherches. J'ai trouvé la fabricante dont je t'ai parlé de cette façon et l'ai contacté. Nous avons échangé pas mal de mails, ses idées sont fascinantes. Elle m'a donné des conseils lorsque j'ai commencé à fabriquer ma selle et je lui ai commandé toutes les pièces que je n'avais pas ici. L'ajout du fer donne une solidité à toute épreuve.

\- Mais la selle doit être lourde, dit Astrid.

\- Oui, mais pas trop. Le fer ne rajoute qu'un kilo en tout. Le fer de gronckle est léger, tu le sais, non?le poids de la selle dépend principalement de la race du dragon et de sa taille. Après, on peut ajouter quelques éléments, comme des sacs, des poignées, des poches, etc...

\- Alors, si je commande la sangle avec du fer, je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter que ma selle se casse en plein vol?

\- Changer juste une sangle n'empêchera pas un accident. Si tu veux de la sécurité, tu dois changer toute ta selle.

\- Quel est le prix pour les pièces de toute une selle?

\- Plus que tu ne peux te le permettre, répond Harold.

\- Alors à quoi ça sert de m'en parler?! s'énerve Astrid.

\- Tu peux acheter les pièces au fur et à mesure, tu n'es pas obligée d'acheter tout, tout de suite. Ta selle est encore en assez bon état. En changeant la sangle maintenant et en l'entretenant correctement, elle peut durer encore des années. Si tu achètes une ou deux pièces chaque année, tu peux avoir une selle complète dans trois ou quatre ans. Il ne te restera plus qu'à la faire assembler.

\- Mais les pièces risquent de se détériorer si elles restent dans une boîte à prendre la poussière.

\- C'est là que la fabricante a fait preuve d'une autre étincelle de génie. Elle a pensé aux personnes qui ne peuvent acheter tous les morceaux d'un seul coup. Tu peux commander la sangle dès aujourd'hui puis, en allant sur son site, tu peux t'inscrire et compléter un formulaire d'achat prévisionnel. Tu choisis les pièces que tu veux et les mets sur ton compte. À chaque fois que tu achètes une pièce, la fabricante le note et le met dans ton dossier. Quand toutes les pièces sont achetées, la fabricante les réalises puis te les envoies. L'assemblage de la selle ne concerne que toi.

\- C'est... intéressant, avoue Astrid. D'accord, on va faire ça. Combien de temps il faudra pour que la sangle arrive?

\- Si elle est en stock, deux ou trois jours. Si elle doit être fabriquée, une semaine.

\- Pourquoi tant de temps?

\- Les pièces doivent être homologuées avant de pouvoir être envoyée. Chacune porte un numéro et une marque de fabrication.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Tant mieux. Bon, maintenant que la sangle est remplacée, tu as compris comment démonter et remonter un selle?

\- Euh...

\- Par les dieux, c'est épuisant. Je te remontre une dernière fois.

Harold empoigne la selle réparée provisoirement et la démonte, expliquant chaque étape à Astrid. Cette dernière observe avec attention tout en prenant garde à ne pas trop s'approcher du jeune garçon. Quand ils ont terminé avec la selle, Harold et Astrid retournent à la maison et allument l'ordinateur du salon. Le jeune garçon trouve rapidement le site de la fabricante de selles avec le fer de gronckle et aide Astrid à s'inscrire et à démarrer son compte d'achat.

\- Là, cette sangle fera l'affaire, dit Harold en montrant une photo. Elle a la bonne longueur et est légèrement plus large que celle que tu utilises actuellement.

\- Ça ne risque pas de poser de problèmes si elle est plus large?

\- Non, comme Tempête n'a pas fini de grandir, ta selle peut être modifiée donc cette sangle ira très bien.

\- Très bien, alors je la prends. Mais ce n'est pas donné.

\- Je te l'avais dit.

\- Comment tu as fait pour acheter toutes les pièces d'un coup?

\- J'ai des économies.

\- Tu veux dire que tes parents te donnent tout l'argent que tu veux, réplique Astrid.

\- Pourquoi tu es obligée de faire des remarques aussi blessantes? questionne Harold en soupirant. On s'entendait assez bien jusque là. Et non, mes parents n'ont rien à voir. Comme je ne suis jamais allé à l'école, j'avais pas mal de temps libre entre mes cours, alors si je n'aidais pas à la clinique de ma mère, je développais ou testais quelques programmes informatiques. Tout était déclaré et mes parents ont donné leur autorisation. L'argent que je gagnais a été mis de côté.

\- Tu comptais en faire quoi?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai toujours voulu devenir Guide alors je n'avais pas prévu d'aller à l'université. Mais ça m'aurait permis d'être indépendant assez rapidement. Ah, elle a accepté ta commande et ta demande d'achat prévisionnel. Va voir ta boite mail pour vérifier que tu as reçu la confirmation.

La jeune fille s'exécute et change de page sur l'ordinateur. Elle arrive sur sa boîte mail pour trouver celui de la fabricante.

\- Lola697? interroge Astrid.

\- C'est son pseudo, approuve Harold. Confirme la réception du mail et c'est terminé. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que la pièce arrive. Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit en stock.

\- Hum, dit Astrid.

La jeune fille ferme sa session sur l'ordinateur et revient à la session commune. Alors qu'elle est sur le point d'éteindre l'ordinateur, Harold saisit vivement la souris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

\- Chut! murmure Harold.

\- Quoi?

\- Regarde, ce dossier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

\- C'est un dossier qu'Arik a créé hier.

\- Et alors?

\- En général, Arik ne met pas de dossiers sur la session commune. Mais hier, je l'ai surpris et il a éteint l'ordinateur très vite, un peu trop même. Du coup, il n'a pas pensé à verrouiller ce dossier. Je pense qu'il a une copie sur sa session mais il a oublié d'effacer celui-ci.

\- Et? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

\- Arik était plutôt suspect, hier, confie Harold. Je me demande ce qu'il cache.

Le jeune garçon ouvre le dossier pour trouver plusieurs fichiers textes. Il ouvre le plus récent et se met à le lire. Astrid, curieuse, lit elle aussi. Quand ils arrivent à la fin du document, Harold ferme le dossier, envoie une copie sur sa session puis efface l'original. Astrid le regarde faire en silence.

\- Ce qu'il a écrit, c'est vrai? demande Astrid quand l'ordinateur est éteint. Si c'est le cas, il e...

\- Oui, répond Harold d'une voix sombre. Il semblerait qu'Arik sache trop de choses sensées être secrètes. Rand ne va pas aimer ça. Et Jenny encore moins.


	26. Chapter 25

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, avec Rand qui confronte Arik, ce que vous sembliez impatients de voir. Je m'y attarderais plus en longueur dans le chapitre de mercredi, aujourd'hui ce n'est qu'une toute petite mise en bouche.^^**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest (chapitre 1) : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire, une petite note! FÉLICITATIONS à Faylda qui a posté le 200ème commentaire. Elle a donc droit à un chapitre spécial et personnalisé.**

 **À propos de ces chapitres spéciaux, j'ajoute une nouvelle condition pour les obtenir, ça m'est apparu après de longues réflexions (je suis un peu lente, parfois) : afin de donner une chance à un maximum de gens, une personne ayant déjà eu droit à un chapitre personnalisé, qu'elle que soit la fic, ne peut en obtenir un autre. Ça peut sembler injuste pour la personne ayant posté le commentaire gagnant mais c'est pour éviter que les mêmes personnes obtiennent ce chapitre à chaque fic. Je vais faire une liste en notant les noms des personnes ayant déjà eu un chapitre. J'espère que vous comprendrez et ne serez pas trop déçus.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Où tu vas?

\- Rand doit être mis au courant, ça pourrait représenter un danger, répond Harold en enfilant une veste.

\- Il fait nuit, tu peux attendre à demain. Quelques heures de plus ne changeront rien, proteste Astrid.

\- On sait jamais, en quelques heures, Arik peut communiquer ces informations à une personne dangereuse ou autre. Je préfère prévenir que guérir.

\- Cette expression date de l'époque des vikings, au moins. Tu devrais mettre ton vocabulaire à jour.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis parfaitement libre d'utiliser toutes les expressions que je veux. Si ça ne te plaît pas, bouche-toi les oreilles.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harold sort de la maison après avoir attrapé les pages attendant sur l'imprimante, laissant Astrid plantée devant l'ordinateur. Le jeune garçon se précipite dans la forêt, vers la maison de Rand. Quand il arrive à la demeure du Guide, il est soulagé de voir que les lumières sont allumées. Harold frappe à la porte et attend qu'elle soit ouverte.

\- Harold? s'étonne Rand en ouvrant. Que fais-tu ici à cette heure?

\- Je dois vous parler immédiatement, c'est très important.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai trouvé ceci sur l'ordinateur de la maison de mon groupe, dans un dossier créé par notre référent, explique Harold en tendant les pages imprimées au Guide.

Rand saisit les pages et les lit rapidement, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

\- Où est ton référent?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'était pas à la maison quand j'en suis partit.

\- Je vais devoir appeler Jenny, c'est elle qui s'occupe de ce genre de problèmes. Mais il serait plus prudent de trouver Arik et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus vite possible. J'envoie un message à Jenny pour qu'elle ouvre une session vidéo privée dans une heure. Pendant ce temps, nous allons à la chasse.

Harold hoche la tête et attend patiemment pendant que le Guide envoie un message puis s'équipe. Rand saisit une corde fine, qu'il range dans sa poche, et un bâton avant de faire signe à Harold de le suivre. Le Guide enjoint à Lame de s'envoler pour fouiller l'île depuis les airs et le stormcutter s'envole immédiatement. Rand et Harold se rendent d'abord au village pour s'informer sur Arik mais personne ne l'a vu et ils visitent donc les lieux les plus susceptibles de cacher le jeune référent. Ils finissent par arriver à la Vallée où ils voient Arik en train d'enfiler une enveloppe dans la sacoche d'une terreur terrible messager. Rand siffle brièvement, sur un rythme rapide, pour que le dragon délaisse le référent et approche du Guide. Arik se retourne, surpris de découvrir qu'il a de la compagnie. Le jeune référent porte un t-shirt bleu sombre sur lequel est représenté un personnage, vêtu d'un costume rouge avec un éclair sur la poitrine, qui soutient un lampadaire plié en deux à côté de marques de freinage laissées par des pieds et qui dit _Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, promis!_ tandis qu'une goutte d'eau se trouve sur le côté de sa tête.

\- Oh, Rand, Harold, dit Arik d'un ton nerveux. Quelle coïncidence de se croiser ici. Vous partez? Je n'ai pas été prévenu, si c'est le cas. Vous savez que vous devez toujours me dire quand vous êtes absents, pour que je signale ce que fait Harold auprès de l'école, sinon ça risque de poser des problèmes.

\- Non, nous restons sur Berk, répond Rand avec calme.

\- Ah, c'est bien. Vous devriez vous reposez de temps en temps, vous êtes tout le temps occupé à voler dans tous les sens. Mais, euh, si vous restez, pourquoi êtes-vous dans la Vallée? C'est une séance d'entraînement?

\- Nous te cherchions, annonce Rand tandis que le terreur terrible messager se blottit dans les bras d'Harold, réclamant des caresses.

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'ai quelques questions à te poser. Tu voudrais bien nous accompagner chez moi? Ce sera plus simple, nous ne serons pas dérangés et c'est là-bas que se trouvent mes questions.

\- Hum, hésite Arik, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, je dois rentrer à la maison du groupe, je ne peux laisser les jeunes seuls.

\- Pas de souci, j'ai demandé à Gueulfor de te remplacer pour la soirée. C'est vraiment important, Arik.

\- Sur quoi portent vos questions?

\- Oh, un peu de tout. J'aimerais qu'Harold se fasse une meilleure idée de comment les Guides interagissent avec d'autres personnes. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous pencher sur cette leçon et la situation actuelle est un peu tendue, alors je case les leçons où et quand je peux.

\- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider, dit Arik en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis qu'un référent pour cette année, avant de continuer mes études.

\- Justement, c'est parfait! s'exclame Rand avec enthousiasme. Tu as un objectif bien précis, tu es décidé. Les Guides sont souvent confrontés à des gens qui pensent savoir ce qu'ils veulent alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Avec toi, je pourrais montrer à Harold comment parler avec une personne étant vraiment décidée. J'ai décidé de te choisir parce que tu es familier, il sera plus simple de te cerner. C'est un bon exercice. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps si tu coopères. C'est juste pour m'aider dans la formation d'Harold.

Arik semble se détendre à ces derniers mots et hoche la tête, adressant un sourire amical au Guide et à son apprenti.

\- D'accord, ça ne peut pas faire de mal de juste discuter. Je dois envoyer cette lettre, si vous voulez bien me rendre ce terreur messager?

\- Ah, oui, désolé, s'excuse Rand. Je voulais simplement attirer ton attention, tu semblais vraiment absorbé par ta tâche. Mais pourquoi envoies-tu ton courrier aussi tard? Tu ne préfères pas attendre demain matin, pour l'envoyer avec le reste du courrier?

\- Oh, euh, c'est un massage urgent, répond Arik. J'ai oublié de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à un ami. Comme c'est demain, j'espérais que le terreur message pourrait arriver au centre de tri rapidement pour que le message arrive à tant.

\- Je vois. Eh bien, espérons que ton message arrivera à bon port en temps et en heure. Harold, tu veux bien lancer le terreur? Il semble s'être accroché à toi.

\- Je m'en occupe, assure le jeune garçon en éloignant doucement le terreur de lui-même. Eh, mon grand, tu veux bien porter ce message? Tu sais où se trouve le centre de tri, n'est-ce pas?

Le terreur hoche la tête pour signifier son approbation.

\- Parfait. Alors vas-y, c'est un message urgent. Quand tu reviendras, tu viendras me voir, d'accord? On jouera un peu si tu veux. Oh, et n'oublie pas de t'arrêter à la maison de Rand en chemin, Lame aime bien avoir de la compagnie. Le pauvre se sent seul parfois, surtout le soir.

Le petit dragon observe longuement Harold qui lui fait un clin d'œil avant de s'envoler.

\- Bien, allons-y, dit Rand.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous un bâton? demande Arik.

\- Oh, ça? Je voulais demander à Gueulfor de fixer un revêtement en fer à chaque bout mais il m'a dit que ce n'est pas un bon bois pour ce genre de travail. Dommage.

Rand maintient une discussion légère durant le trajet jusqu'à sa maison, devant laquelle est couché Lame qui les regarde approcher avec gravité. Rand entre dans sa demeure et fait signe à Arik et Harold de s'installer autour de la table pendant qu'il verrouille la porte.

\- La porte a un peu de jeu, explique le Guide, je suis obligé de la verrouiller pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas en permanence.

\- Il faudrait demander à Gueulfor de venir le réparer, suggère Arik.

\- Je le ferais, après m'être occupé de mon problème de rat.

\- Vous avez des rats ici? s'étonne Arik d'un air dégoûté.

\- Non, juste un, contredit Rand. Je l'ai découvert très récemment et je me demande comment m'en débarrasser. En fait, c'est Harold qui l'a découvert.

\- Du poison ferait l'affaire, dit le référent.

\- Certes mais je ne pourrais pas l'interroger, s'il est mort.

\- L'interroger? répète Arik sans comprendre.

D'un geste rapide, Rand sort la corde de sa poche et l'enroule autour des mains du référent qui sont posées sur la table. Le Guide serre la corde, coinçant les mains du référent sur la table, l'empêchant de bouger. Harold se rapproche, tenant les documents qu'il a imprimé plus tôt tandis que Rand attrape une seconde corde et s'en sert pour attacher les pieds d'Arik aux pieds de la table.

\- Qu'est-c... Vous faites quoi, là?! crie Arik avec colère.

\- Je m'assure que le rat ne s'échappe pas, répond tranquillement Rand.

\- Quoi?!

\- J'ai quelques questions à ta poser, Arik, et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu y répondes avec honnêteté.

\- J'exige que vous me libériez! Que vous ayez des questions ou non, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'attaquer de la sorte!

\- Tout comme tu n'as pas le droit de détenir et divulguer des informations secrètes que seuls les Guides sont habilités à connaître, rétorque Rand d'une voix sombre.

\- Pardon? s'enquiert Arik avec surprise, cessant de s'agiter.

\- Harold a trouvé ça sur l'ordinateur de la maison du groupe, dit Rand en s'emparant des documents et en les jetant sur la table devant le référent. Dans un dossier que tu as créé. Je te conseillerais bien d'être plus prudent à l'avenir mais tu risques de ne pas avoir d'avenir, tout dépend de tes réponses à mes questions. On commence?

\- Non, attendez, je pe...

\- Je ne veux rien entendre de toi qui ne soit pas une réponse à l'une de mes questions, coupe le Guide. Débutons : comment t'es-tu procuré tous ces renseignements?

\- Rand, vraiment, vous faites une erreur, supplie Arik. Je vous jure qu...

\- Répond!

Un bruit juste à l'extérieur de la maison fait tourner la tête à tous les occupants. Un cri retentit quand Lame se déplace et grogne. Rand se lève et sort. Il revient quelques instants plus tard, tenant fermement Astrid par le bras.

\- Il semblerait que cette soirée s'améliore, bougonne le Guide. Harold, surveille ton amie.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, protestent les deux jeunes au même moment.

\- Je vois ça, dit Rand en levant un sourcil.

Le Guide sort son téléphone qui vient de sonner une fois et lit un message. Il s'éloigne de la table puis revient avec une tablette qu'il pose dessus. Une fenêtre s'ouvre et les occupants de la maison peuvent voir une femme qui les fixe.

\- Jenny, dit Rand, je suis soulagé de te voir. Je te présente Arik Métik, le référent du groupe d'Harold, et Astrid Hofferson, une amie d'Harold.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu demandé d'appeler? demande Jenny avec un sourire amusé tandis qu'Harold et Astrid font une grimace.

\- La jeune Astrid est une invitée surprise, ne t'occupe pas d'elle. Mais Arik se trouve en possession d'informations qui n'ont rien à faire dans ses mains, explique Rand. Vu que les secrets relèvent de ton domaine, j'ai jugé plus prudent de te faire participer à l'interrogation.

\- Quels genres d'informations? interroge Jenny d'une voix dangereuse.

\- Des secrets concernant les réserves, dont la mienne en particulier, répond le Guide. Il y a aussi quelques passages en rapport avec les attaques récentes.

\- Comment tu es au courant?

\- Harold a trouvé un dossier sur l'ordinateur de la maison de son groupe et il a imprimé les documents avant d'effacer le dossier. Il est ensuite venu me prévenir en me montrant les documents.

Jenny observe Harold un moment puis son regard se fixe sur Arik qui baisse la tête d'un air accablé. Alors, à la grande surprise de Rand, Harold et Astrid, elle éclate de rire.


	27. Chapter 26

**Bien le bonjour! J'étais très pressée d'écrire ce chapitre, pour démontrer que Jenny n'est pas folle (enfin, pas trop) et qu'elle a une bonne raison de rire, ce qui explique pourquoi je publie aussi tôt. Je me suis à l'écrire dès mon réveil, en prenant quand même mon temps. Voici enfin l'explication. Je me suis lâchée dans ce chapitre. Donc même si la discussion est sérieuse, le ton est très léger, juste pour se détendre un peu. Bravo à ceux qui ont deviné quel est le rôle d'Arik. C'était marrant de lire vos commentaires.^^**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Euh, Jenny? demande Rand d'une voix hésitante.

\- Pardon, pardon, s'excuse la conseillère en s'essuyant les yeux et en reprenant son souffle. C'est juste vraiment hilarant. Ah, je n'avais pas ri ainsi depuis la fois où j'ai pourchassé un patrouilleur pendant près de deux jours parce qu'il avait pris le dernier café de la machine. Je m'étais bien amusée. Je me souviens encore de son visage épouvanté, le pauvre a dû faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines, voire des mois. Viveflamme avait apprécié la chasse, elle aussi.

\- Jenny, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe? questionne Rand avec lassitude.

\- Oh, bien sûr. C'est très simple : Arik est l'un de mes agents.

\- Quoi?! s'exclament Harold et Astrid ensemble pendant que Rand se contente de grogner.

\- Belle synchronisation, approuve Jenny, vous ferez un bon couple quand vous vous déciderez à laisser tomber la phase _Haine profonde_ et passer à celle intitulée _Amour, miel et caries._

Astrid rougit immédiatement tandis qu'Harold semble s'étouffer sur rien, essayant de produire une objection.

\- Tu peux rester sur le sujet important au moins deux minutes? s'enquiert Rand.

\- Rabat-joie, maugrée Jenny. Enfin, revenons à nos moutons. Arik est un de mes agents de surveillance chargé de surveiller certaines cibles et de me faire des rapports réguliers.

\- Un espion, en fait, murmure Harold.

\- Oh non, ce terme est trop vieux jeu. De plus, officiellement, les espions n'existent pas. Aucun pays ou royaume ne dispose d'espions, ça irait à l'encontre des lois internationales.

\- Et officieusement? demande le jeune garçon.

\- Officieusement, j'entraîne les futurs 007!

Tous les occupants de la maison grognent, même Arik qui laisse tomber sa tête sur la table et refuse de la relever.

\- Bon, sérieusement, c'est juste un peu de surveillance.

\- Qui sont les cibles d'Arik? questionne Rand.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais te le dire? C'est moi qui suis chargée des renseignements, mon cher.

\- Parce que ton espion junior a été attrapé, il se peut donc que les cibles soient au courant de sa surveillance.

\- Non, pas de souci, Arik est très bien entraîné, contre Jenny, personne ne l'aura démasqué.

\- Alors comment Harold a-t-il pu trouver des preuves aussi facilement?

\- Ah, ça, c'est une bonne question. Arik? demande jenny d'une voix dangereuse tout en souriant.

Le jeune référent répond mais comme sa tête est toujours en communion avec la table, personne ne comprend ce qu'il dit.

\- Arik, je te suggère de relever la tête et de parler de façon claire. Sinon, j'ai bien peur de devoir te faire repasser certains modules d'entraînement, comme celui où t...

\- Non! s'écrie Arik en se redressant du mieux possible étant donné que ses mains sont toujours attachées. Je disais que j'ai fait preuve de négligence. J'ai oublié de transférer le dossier sur ma session et n'ai pas mis de mot de passe pour y accéder. Harold l'a donc trouvé par hasard. Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute, ça n'arrivera plus!

\- Tu as oublié de sécuriser ton rapport? interroge Jenny d'un ton incrédule. Mais c'est l'une des premières choses qui sont enseignées!

\- Je sais, se lamente Arik.

\- C'est vraiment honteux, un agent de renseignement qui se fait attraper pour une telle raison! s'indigne Jenny. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sécurisé ton rapport?

\- Harold m'a interrompu alors que je le rédigeais et je l'ai fermé hâtivement, explique Arik. Par la suite, j'ai oublié de venir rectifier mon erreur.

\- Honteux, absolument honteux, répète Jenny.

\- On a compris, s'impatiente Rand. Tu peux passer aux explications maintenant?

\- Arik surveille la directrice, Gothi, soupire Jenny.

\- Pourquoi? demande Rand, surpris.

\- C'est une Ancienne qui a des liens avec des sympathisants de Gwinder. Elle est donc sous surveillance. Vu son poste, elle pourrait faire beaucoup de dégâts, les jeunes suivant la formation sont à un âge où ils sont facilement manipulables.

\- Vous avez parlé de plusieurs cibles, souligne Harold.

\- Exact. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir un agent de renseignement? Je suis certaine que tu t'en tirerais très bien.

\- Arrête d'essayer de recruter mon apprenti, gronde Rand. Et répond, qui sont les autres cibles?

\- Il n'y en a qu'une autre : Gueulfor.

\- Quoi?! s'exclame Harold. Pourquoi?

\- Il est un ami proche du Chef, donc c'est logique qu'il se montre sur le radar d'une ou plusieurs organisations, explique Jenny. Mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est son amitié avec Gothi. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps alors Gueulfor pourrait aussi être un sympathisant non-identifié de Gwinder. Ce dernier est très actif récemment et voir deux sympathisants hypothétiques au même endroit sur une période définie et longue a déclenché quelques alarmes. Je devais m'assurer que Gueulfor ne tente rien de répréhensible.

\- Vous plaisantez? Gueulfor est plus du genre à l'envoyer voler sans dragon, proteste Harold.

\- Oh, je sais. Les rapports d'Arik sont très informatifs, il a découvert ce que trament les cibles.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont vraiment des sympathisants? questionne Rand.

\- Non, loin de là, répond Jenny. Gueulfor est un ami de Gothi mais sa présence sur Berk n'a aucun rapport. Il est juste venu à la requête du Chef, pour garder un œil sur Harold. L'histoire officielle est qu'il a été engagé pour les réparations sur les selles et le matériel informatique et que c'est une _coïncidence_ s'il arrive sur Berk en même temps qu'Harold. Stoïck est régulièrement informé de ce qui arrive à Harold.

\- Je devrais me sentir outré d'être traité ainsi, dit Harold, et aussi de savoir que mon père est surveillé de si près qu'un petit complot sans grande importance tel que celui-ci est découvert. Espionner le Chef est dangereux. Mais vu qu'il a fait tout ça dans mon dos, il le mérite. C'est un juste retour des choses.

\- Ouh, tu es rancunier, toi. J'en prends note.

\- Et pour Gothi? demande Rand.

\- Elle est effectivement une connaissance de Gwinder mais nous avons des preuves qu'elle ne cautionne pas ses activités ni sa façon de penser. En fait, elle a carrément coupé les ponts il y a un mois, quand Gwinder a déclaré que les Anciens devraient le soutenir puisqu'il est le seul à pouvoir diriger les Guides correctement. Gothi n'a pas semblé apprécié et l'en envoyé paître. Nous la maintenons sous surveillance juste au cas où ce ne soit qu'un subterfuge.

\- Quel est le rapport avec la réserve de Rand? interroge Harold. Arik a beaucoup d'informations sur la réserve.

\- En parallèle de sa mission de surveillance, Arik est chargé de veiller à ce que personne ne suive Rand jusqu'à la réserve. Mon cher époux est très prudent mais il y a toujours des petits malins un peu partout. Avec deux cibles à haut risque présentes sur Berk, il était indispensable de s'assurer qu'il y ait une protection supplémentaire. Je lui ai également communiqué les rapports sur les attaques et les différentes conclusions à en tirer, afin qu'il ouvre l'œil. Si jamais il constatait un signe annonçant une attaque, je devais en être informée immédiatement. C'est moi qui lui ai aussi transmis les informations sur les réserves, pour qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Mais ce sont des secrets, dit Harold. Seuls les Guides peuvent les connaître.

\- Et il y a des exceptions, contre Jenny, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non? Mes agents sont tenus au secret, sous peine de lourdes répercussions.

\- Donc, Arik nous a menti depuis le début?

\- Non, dément la conseillère. Il est bel et bien un étudiant en langues étrangères ayant pris une année sabbatique. C'est juste qu'il est également un agent depuis son entrée à l'université. Il a été recruté pour ses compétences dans les langues. Un agent polyglotte est très utile. Quand il a décidé de se retirer de la vie étudiante pendant un an, je lui ai proposé de venir ici sous la couverture de référent pour exercer sa mission. Il a accepté et nous avons tout mis en place.

\- C'est un hasard s'il s'est retrouvé référent du groupe auquel j'appartiens? questionne Harold en levant un sourcil.

\- Pas vraiment, confesse Jenny. Tu dois prendre conscience du fait que tu es le fils du Chef, un homme de grande importance. Tu es donc une cible privilégiée si quelqu'un cherche à destituer ton père. J'ai manipulé quelques infos pour qu'Arik soit proche de toi. En plus de sa mission, il devait veiller à ta sécurité.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'...

\- Oui, oui, je sais. C'est une simple mesure de précaution.

\- J'avais donc raison, marmonne Astrid, tu es bien un fils à papa qui est dorloté.

\- Au cas où tu aurais des problèmes d'ouïe, je tiens à te faire remarquer que j'ignorais tout et que je suis absolument contre de telles mesures, dit Harold d'un ton sec.

\- Certes, mais tu es quand même sous protection, juste parce que tu es le fils du Chef.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, Astrid, intervient Jenny, ton père a demandé au couple Thorston de veiller sur toi durant l'année scolaire. Bien qu'il soit un second, il n'est pas susceptible d'être attaqué et sa fille ne servirait à rien dans une lutte de pouvoir. De ce fait, ton père est juste sur-protecteur.

Astrid rougit de nouveau et Harold laisse échapper un petit rire. La jeune fille lui adresse un regard noir qu'il lui retourne avec une pointe de dérision.

\- Ah, je peux enfin voir l'une des fameuses querelles Harstrid! s'exclame Jenny avec joie.

\- Hein? disent Harold et Astrid en même temps.

\- Arik n'avait pas toujours de nouvelles choses à rapporter, explique Jenny, alors il a pris l'habitude de retranscrire vos querelles. Je les ai compilé dans un dossier à part et je les lis de temps en temps, quand je suis de mauvaise humeur. C'est fou ce que c'est amusant! Il m'est même arrivé de préparer du pop-corn pour lire les rapports vous concernant.

Harold et Astrid restent bouche bée avant de se tourner lentement vers Arik. Ce dernier se met soudainement à tirer sur les cordes le retenant à la table.

\- Heu, Rand, vous pourriez me détacher? Je pense que ma vie est en danger et j'aimerais fuir le plus possible très rapidement.

\- Ne dramatise pas, dit Jenny, ils ne vont pas te tuer, ça les gênerait d'avoir un tel crime dans leur dossier. Ils sont bien trop sérieux pour mettre leur avenir en danger.

\- Un meurtre est en effet à bannir, approuve Harold, mais il y a d'autres moyens d'obtenir une revanche.

\- On pourrait lâcher les jumeaux en leur donnant de nouvelles idées, suggère Astrid.

\- Pas mal. Et on pourrait ajouter éléments supplémentaires, genre l'enduire de sirop de menthe.

\- Oh oui, excellent. Les terreurs terribles adorent ce sirop, ils se précipiteront sur lui et ne le lâcheront pas avant de l'avoir lécher sous tous les angles.

\- Il y a aussi quelques barriques de poissons qui se trouvent dans la Vallée.

\- Et en général, les dragons aiment jouer à les faire rouler, enchérit Astrid. Qu'elles soient pleines ou non.

\- Eh bien, vous vous entendez super bien quand vous voulez, dit Jenny. Astrid, tu ne voudrais pas devenir un de mes agents? J'aime beaucoup tes idées.

\- Jenny, avertit Rand. Laisse-les au moins finir leur scolarité.

\- Tch, tu es vraiment un rabat-joie.

\- Tu le savais avant de m'épouser.

\- C'est vrai. Oh, puisque nous avons réglé le problème concernant Arik, que vas-tu faire pour Astrid? Si je ne me trompe pas, elle n'a rien à faire ici. Et maintenant, elle connaît certains secrets.

\- Heureusement pour nous, elle ne connaît rien de vraiment important, commence Rand, donc n...

\- Heu, en fait, elle est courant de presque tout, interrompt Harold d'un air gêné.

\- Pardon?

\- Elle était avec moi quand j'ai ouvert le rapport d'Arik, et elle l'a lu.

\- Voilà qui complique les choses, dit Jenny. C'est pourquoi elle est là?

\- Non, réfute Rand, elle s'est invitée toute seule, Lame l'a attrapé qui fouinait à l'extérieur de la maison.

\- J'imagine que tu as des questions, Astrid? demande Jenny.

\- Des tas, confirme la jeune fille. Et la première est celle-ci : que sont les dragons de la nuit mentionnés dans le rapport d'Arik et qui se trouvent dans la réserve de Rand?


	28. Chapter 27

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire, tout simplement parce que je n'avais aucune motivation pour écrire aujourd'hui, je n'avais vraiment pas envie. Du coup, pour me motiver, j'ai arrêté la lecture d'un manga et me suis dit _Ma grande, si tu veux lire le prochain chapitre, tu dois écrire TON chapitre._ Donc voilà, un chapitre un peu lent parce qu'il est écrit sans grand enthousiasme. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, mais aujourd'hui c'était terrible. Je ne me suis vraiment amusée que pour la toute fin, vous verrez pourquoi.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien, bon week-end. Bonnes vacances aux personnes de la zone C, et à ceux et celles n'étant pas dans cette zone mais étant aussi en vacances/congés. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Ouh, direct avec une question problématique, commente Jenny. Rand, mon cher, je te laisse répondre, j'ai des rapports à voir avant la session de demain. Bonne soirée tout le monde!

\- Jenny, attend, ne..., commence Rand.

L'écran de la tablette devient noir pendant quelques secondes avant d'afficher le fond d'écran.

\- … t'enfuis pas, termine Rand en soupirant. Elle fait tout le temps ça.

\- Je ne veux pas critiquer, dit Arik, mais votre femme a un don pour s'échapper au moment où les choses deviennent compliquées. Si ça s'annonce ennuyeux pour elle, elle se décharge sur une malheureuse victime.

\- Je sais, je l'ai épousé, je la connais bien.

\- Vous questionnerez vos choix de vie un autre jour, lance Astrid en croisant les bras. J'ai posé une question, je veux une réponse.

\- On a pas toujours tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, marmonne Harold.

\- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

\- Oui, ça, je te crois sur parole, vu ton attitude.

\- Ne recommencez pas, dit Rand en se massant les temps. La situation est assez complexe, pas besoin de vos chamailleries en prime. Harold, libère Arik, s'il-te-plaît. Je vais préparer du café bien fort.

\- Ce n'est pas conseillé de boire du café avant d'aller dormir.

\- Vu comment est partie la soirée, je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir.

Le Guide s'éloigne pour préparer son café tandis que son apprenti libère Arik. Se dernier se redresse et masse ses poignets puis s'étire. Astrid hésite un peu mais finit par s'asseoir à côté du référent. Harold s'assoit face à Arik et les trois jeunes attendent en silence que Rand revienne. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à les rejoindre, portant un plateau avec du café, du sucre, des tasses et des cuillères. Le Guide se sert et bois son café lentement, le savourant. Harold se prépare une tasse mais Arik et Astrid refusent de toucher à la boisson.

\- Je tiens à mon sommeil, dit Arik.

\- Je ne bois pas de café, énonce simplement Astrid. Vous avez fini? Je peux avoir des réponses, maintenant?

\- Pour commencer, tu dois comprendre que je ne peux te répondre complètement, dit Rand. Certaines informations sont secrètes et seuls les Guides et les personnes ayant une dispense peuvent y avoir accès. Tu ne fais partie d'aucune de ces deux catégories.

\- Mais je sais déjà qu'il y a des dragons dans cette réserve, objecte Astrid. Et qu'ils sont appelés des dragons de la nuit. Avec un peu de recherche, je trouverais facilement à quelle espèce ils appartiennent vraiment, donc si vous refusez de me répondre, je serais juste retardée, je finirais par trouver leur identité.

\- Tu sais combien il y a d'espèces de dragons qui sont associés à un terme nocturne? demande Harold. Que ce soit dans leur nom ou dans la description du caractère?

\- Une dizaine? tente Astrid.

\- Soixante-treize, répond le jeune garçon. Plus douze espèces que les chercheurs ne parviennent pas à classer encore aujourd'hui et qui sont donc citées dans plusieurs catégories.

\- Ta recherche te prendra du temps et ne donnera aucun résultat, reprend Rand. Pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne peux te dévoiler quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais j...

\- Connais-tu le rôle des réserves? questionne le Guide.

\- Vaguement. Les professeurs n'en disent pas grand-chose. Juste que ce sont des endroits où les dragons peuvent vivre en sécurité.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Pour faire simple, les réserves sont des lieux où les dragons appartenant à des espèces en danger sont rassemblés afin que les Guides puissent assurer leur sécurité le temps que l'espèce en question grossisse ses rangs. Il arrive également que certaines réserves accueillent des dragons blessés ou malades ayant besoin d'un lieu calme où se reposer le temps de se rétablir. Grâce aux réserves nous avons éviter la disparition de plusieurs espèces mais il en reste encore quelques-unes qui sont considérées comme étant en danger. Les dragons se trouvant dans la réserve sous ma responsabilité ont longtemps été menacés d'extinction. Leur nombre augmente enfin mais il faudra encore plusieurs années avant que nous envisagions d'ouvrir la réserve pour qu'ils repartent dans le monde. C'est pourquoi nous évitons de mettre trop de gens au courant. Le fait que tu saches déjà ce tout petit détail concernant la réserve peut être une menace.

\- Je ne compte pas le crier sur tous les toits, proteste Astrid.

\- Je te crois. Mais du peu que je sais sur toi, ton caractère est dangereux.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu es vive, prompte à la colère et pas très bonne juge de caractère. Dans un moment de colère ou d'étourderie, tu pourrais révéler ce que tu sais.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi immature que vous l'insinuez!

\- Et voilà, tu t'énerves. De plus, tu m'accuses de te traiter d'immature alors que je ne l'ai pas fait. Les défauts que j'ai listé peuvent se retrouver chez des adultes que l'on dit _matures_. Dans ton cas, cependant, ce n'est pas forcément faux. Tu es encore jeune et à un âge où tu es un peu perdue. En grandissant, tu gagneras en maturité et perdras, je l'espère, bon nombre de tes défauts. Mais tu n'es pas encore prête pour que l'on partage un tel secret.

Astrid prend un air pensif et hoche la tête brièvement.

\- Bien, tu comprends. J'ai une question, moi aussi, dit Rand. Que faisais-tu à l'extérieur de ma maison?

\- J'ai lu le rapport d'Arik et je voulais savoir si c'était vrai ou non, répond Astrid. Je voulais aussi savoir qui il est réellement. Ce n'est pas très réconfortant de savoir qu'il y a un espion dans la même maison.

\- Je te promets que je n'ai jamais cherché à nuire à qui que ce soit, assure Arik. Même si je suis un agent de renseignement, mon poste de référent est réel, je prends donc mon rôle très au sérieux. Si je devais choisir entre mes cibles et les gamins sous ma surveillance, en cas de problème, je choisirais les gamins sans hésiter.

\- Tu abandonnerais ta mission sans la moindre hésitation? s'étonne Harold.

\- Bien sûr. Jenny est au courant et elle approuve, donc pas de souci.

\- Tu as encore un long chemin à faire pour regagner ma confiance, déclare Astrid. Nous avons quand même passé six mois à côtoyer un espion, qui sait ce que tu as pu découvrir sur nous.

\- Rassure-toi, rien de compromettant. J'ai quelques infos sur vous, mais elles sont disponibles pour tous les référents et professeurs, je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Sauf sur Harold, bien sûr, mais c'est une autre histoire. Et je te le dis pour la dernière fois : je suis un agent de renseignement!

\- J'ai une autre question, dit Astrid en se retournant vers Rand. Les attaques sur les réserves, elles sont vraies?

\- Oui. Et sur ce sujet je te demande de garder la plus grande discrétion. Les attaques n'ont pas été rendues publiques et nous ne voulons pas provoquer de panique. Tu as lu tout ce qui les concerne dans le rapport?

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu sais presque tout. Évite d'en parler, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je garderais la bouche fermée, promis. Et j'imagine que c'est aussi un grand secret.

\- Non. De nombreuses personnes extérieures à l'organisation des Guides sont au courant, ainsi que bon nombres de chefs d'État. Ce n'est pas une affaire que l'on peut garder sous silence mais il est préférable de ne pas la dévoiler au grand public.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour éviter de semer la panique, pour ne pas donner de mauvaises idées aux trafiquants et aux groupes violents et surtout pour garder la presse loin des réserves. Les journalistes sont corrects pour la plupart mais certains sont pires que des dragonnes protégeant leurs petits, ils peuvent attaquer une personne et n'en laisser que des os avant d'aller étaler une histoire absurde dans les journaux. Nous ne voulons pas faire de la publicité pour les assaillants ni nous voulons attirer l'attention sur les réserves, ça pourrait mettre les dragons en danger.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Tu as d'autres questions?

\- Non, pas pour l'instant.

\- Bien. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, adresse-toi à Harold. J'ai toute confiance en lui, il ne te dira rien de plus que le strict nécessaire.

\- D'accord, dit Astrid d'un ton sec en évitant de regarder dans la direction du jeune garçon.

\- Oh, Arik! s'exclame soudainement Harold sans prêter la moindre attention à Astrid. Le courrier que tu envoyais ce soir, c'était vraiment une message pour un ami?

\- Heu, non, répond Arik avec malaise, c'était un message pour Jenny, pour la prévenir que je pourrais être dans une mauvaise posture sous peu. Maintenant qu'elle est au courant, elle va soit mourir de rire en recevant le message, soit m'inscrire pour une session de formation dans son camp estival. Si c'est la deuxième possibilité, alors je vais mourir.

\- Je vois, dit Harold, alors c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne reçoive jamais ce message.

\- Quoi?

\- Ben, tu vois, quand j'ai envoyé le terreur messager, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il devait s'arrêter ici. Il attend dehors, avec Lame. Le message est encore dans la sacoche du terreur.

\- Oh, loué soit Odin! soupire Arik. Merci! Tu m'as très certainement sauvé la vie!

\- Va récupérer ton message puis ramène les jeunes à leur maison, instruit Rand en se levant, je renverrais le terreur à la Vallée.

\- Pourquoi vous ne vous récupérez pas le message vous-même? demande Astrid avec curiosité.

\- Les terreurs messagers sont entraînés à ne donner le courrier qu'ils transportent qu'à trois types de personnes : les facteurs, le destinataire s'il a été désigné spécifiquement et des patrouilleurs d'un certain rang, reconnaissables à un emblème cousu sur leur uniforme.

Les jeunes et le Guide se séparent peu après, mettant ainsi un terme à une soirée particulière. Dès le lendemain, Harold reprend son entraînement aux côtés de Rand. Les jours passent sans que rien d'important ne se produisent et ils peuvent donc aller à la réserve durant le week-end. Harold prend son casque, impatient de le tester. Quand ils arrivent Krokmou les attend sur la plage, faisant de petits bonds dans tous les sens. Il est parvenu à s'introduire dans la maison pour attraper la selle et la traîner à l'extérieur. Harold lève un sourcil mais ne commente pas, trop heureux de pouvoir aller voler avec son partenaire. Rand les observe et leur donne quelques conseils puis les deux duos s'affrontent dans un faux-combat aérien pour tester les capacités des jeunes partenaires. Krokmou et Harold s'en sortent assez bien et n'ont que peu de points sur lesquels travailler. Deux heures avant le coucher du soleil, Rand retourne au sol, laissant les deux jeunes libres de voler autant qu'ils veulent. Harold n'hésite pas et enjoint à Krokmou d'aller le plus vite possible. Le jeune garçon met son casque et s'allonge sur la selle pour offrir moins de prise au vent. Le dragon ne se fait pas prier. Il bat des ailes rapidement puis plonge et gagne de la vitesse avant de reprendre de l'altitude, conservant sa vitesse et l'accroissant régulièrement pour arriver à son maximum. Les partenaires testent le système d'écho du casque et constatent qu'ils peuvent parfaitement s'entendre et se comprendre. Quand ils reviennent sur la plage le soir, ils sont ravis par leur vol et ont hâte de recommencer. Le lendemain, la journée se passe plus ou moins de la même manière. Rand montre à Krokmou une technique pour enfiler la selle si jamais il doit la mettre et qu'aucun humain n'est dans les parages. Le Guide fait cependant promettre au dragon de ne jamais le faire s'il n'y a pas d'urgence. Krokmou acquiesce et observe attentivement. Il parvient rapidement à mettre la selle et à la sécuriser, grâce à des systèmes simples. Harold explique à son partenaire que le système a été conçu pour qu'un dragon puisse se seller seul mais que ça sert uniquement pour les cas urgents. La selle, bien qu'attacher, n'est pas sécurisée correctement et a besoin de l'intervention d'un humain pour terminer son installation. Le dragon hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il comprend puis presse Harold pour qu'il finisse d'attacher la selle et qu'ils aillent voler. Au moment de partir pour retourner à Berk, Harold glisse son casque dans une poche incrustée dans la selle. Krokmou est triste de le voir partir et exprime son mécontentement mais ne cherche pas à retenir le jeune garçon. Le trajet jusqu'à Berk passe rapidement, Rand et Harold discutant des exercices possibles qui pourraient améliorer les réactions de Krokmou et comment le jeune garçon peut s'entraîner afin d'aider dans les manœuvres. Ils arrivent à Berk sans incident et reprennent leurs activités quotidiennes.

Le jeudi suivant, Harold est avec Varek, Merim, Alix et Edwin, discutant avant de rentrer dans leurs maisons respectives pour la soirée, quand une sonnerie retentit dans toute l'île. Les jeunes se figent où ils se trouvent et échangent des regards surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Il en est de même pour les autres élèves qui sont encore à l'extérieur et regardent tout autour d'eux. Gueulfor sort de sa boutique avec précipitation et actionne une cloche fixée sur le mur, attirant l'attention de tous les jeunes à proximité.

\- Tout le monde au Grand Hall, immédiatement!

Après avoir hurlé son ordre, Gueulfor commence à se rendre à chaque maison, criant la même phrase et faisant sortir les jeunes. Ces derniers se rendent au Grand Hall en vitesse, discutant avec inquiétude. Les professeurs, référents et tout le personnel présent sur l'île affluent de toutes parts, se précipitant vers le Grand Hall. Gothi et Rand arrivent ensemble, discutant de façon empressée mais trop bas pour être entendus. Quand la directrice est assurée que tout le monde est présent, elle fait signe à Barbois Thorston de prendre la parole.

\- L'alerte a été sonnée pour vous rassembler ici afin que nous vous communiquions une information importante : des attaques simultanées et très violentes ont eu lieu un peu partout dans le monde. Une première attaque a eu lieu non loin d'ici, visant la Maison du Conseil des Guides. Alors que toute l'attention était tournée vers la Maison du Conseil, d'autres attaques ont eu lieu sur toutes les capitales du monde et dans certaines réserves. En ce moment même, les attaquants sont encore en activité. Pour des raisons de sécurité, il a été décidé d'évacuer l'île. Si nous nous retrouvons coupés du monde, nous n'aurons plus de provisions et aucun moyen de défense. Vous avez une journée pour préparer vos affaires. Des navires de patrouilleurs, postés non loin, sont en route pour nous rapatrier sur le continent. Une fois à terre, nous serons guidés vers des abris où nous attendrons de plus amples informations. C'est tout pour l'instant. Tout le monde au travail, les premiers navires arrivent à l'aube!

* * *

 **Honnêtement, vous vous y attendiez à ce que les attaques soient mondiales?**


	29. Chapter 28

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, avec une évacuation un peu précipitée mais organisée. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, le suivant sera plus intéressant.**

 **L'identité des ennemis sera révélée cette semaine, mais j'ignore encore si ce sera mercredi ou vendredi. On verra!**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Harold traverse la foules des élèves avec difficulté, tentant de parvenir au milieu du Grand Hall tandis que ses camarades en sortent. Il arrive enfin à se dégager de la masse et fonce sur Rand qui est sur le côté, occupé à lire quelque chose sur son portable.

\- Rand! crie Harold pour se faire entendre parmi le bruit qui a envahit le Grand Hall.

\- Harold? demande le Guide, surpris. Que fais-tu encore là? Tous les élèves doivent f...

\- Je sais, mais j'ai absolument besoin de savoir : votre réserve, elle fait partie de celles qui ont été attaquées?

\- Non. Les assaillants semblent s'être arrêtés à une latitude inférieure, au niveau de la Maison du Conseil. Il en est de même pour les autres réserves. Celles se trouvant au-delà d'une certaine latitudes sont indemnes.

\- Alors les assaillants n'apprécient pas les températures trop froides, conclut Harold.

\- C'est ce que nous en avons déduit, nous aussi. Jenny m'a envoyé quelques informations supplémentaires avec cette conclusion.

\- Comment vont les membres du Conseil? Et tous ceux qui étaient à la Maison?

\- Ils ont pu s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Le bâtiment est en ruine et il y a des centaines de blessés, dont des graves, mais aucun mort. Idem pour les dragons. Jenny organise l'évacuation vers le continent, sur une annexe du Conseil. Je la rejoindrais dès que nous arriverons.

\- Et qu...

\- Harold, va préparer tes affaires, dit Gothi en s'invitant dans la conversation. Je sais que tu as des questions, mais c'est également le cas pour tes camarades.

\- Oui. Juste une dernière question. Vous dites que les capitales ont été visées : vous avez des informations sur Nouvelle Berk?

\- Tes parents sont sains et saufs, rassure Gothi. Ils ont pu rejoindre un abri avant que l'attaque ne prenne de l'ampleur. Même si ton père a bien failli y rester, il refusait de se mettre en sécurité tant que tous les citoyens n'étaient pas dans les abris. Les patrouilleurs ont réussi à évacuer tout le monde à temps. Va, maintenant.

Harold hoche la tête et court vers la maison de son groupe. Quand il entre, il se fait attraper par Arik et propulser dans les escaliers. Le référent porte un t-shirt bleu sombre sur lequel est représenté un personnage, en combinaison rouge et bleue avec une araignée au centre de la poitrine, qui est accroché à un câble blanc et se dirige vers un immeuble en train de s'écrouler tout en disant _Pas de temps à perdre, des vies ne tiennent qu'à un fil!_.

\- Pourquoi tu es toujours à la traîne?! s'exclame Arik. On a pas le temps de s'amuser, prépare tes affaires tout de suite. Juste le strict minimum et les objets de valeur. Le reste peut attendre ici que la situation se calme pour que vous reveniez. Allez, au pas de course!

Sans un mot de plus, Arik se tourne et se dirige vers sa propre chambre. Lorsque arrive l'heure du repas du soir, les résidents de la maison ont fini de préparer leurs affaires et se réunissent devant la télé pour regarder le journal. Cependant, quand Arik allume la télévision, seule une image brouillée apparaît et un son de bourdonnement se fait entendre. Le référent a beau changer de chaîne, rien n'y fait. En désespoir de cause, il allume l'ordinateur et tente de se rendre sur internet mais la connexion est tellement lente que la page n'est pas toujours pas affichée après une demi-heure d'attente. En dernier recours, Arik téléphone à sa famille, sur le continent. Après quelques sonneries, il tombe sur la messagerie vocale de son correspondant. Suite à plusieurs essais infructueux, Arik abandonne et lance son téléphone sur le canapé, la frustration évidente dans sa posture.

\- Impossible de contacter qui que ce soit! Comment ils ont fait pour avoir des nouvelles?!

\- Rand utilisait son téléphone avant que je revienne ici, dit Harold.

\- Pourquoi ça fonctionne pour lui et pas pour nous?

\- Peut-être que les moyens de communication ont été coupés? propose Varek. Si les assaillants veulent nous isoler les uns des autres, ils commenceraient par nous priver de toute méthode de communication.

\- Sauf quelles sont encore disponibles, réfute Harold. Je pense plutôt que les autorités ont restreints les lignes et autres, afin que les patrouilleurs et tous les services d'intervention aient la pleine puissance pour faire circuler des ordres ou des comptes-rendus.

\- C'est probable, soupire Arik, mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne saurons rien avant d'avoir atteint le continent.

\- On ira où quand nous arriverons? demande Rustik.

\- Des abris, répond Arik, c'est ce que Barbois a dit.

\- Mais il n'y a aucun abri dans la ville portuaire d'où nous sommes partis, dit Harold. Si nous revenons à cette même ville, nous devrons sûrement voyager encore un peu.

\- Il y a une base de patrouilleurs à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la ville, révèle Astrid. Ils vont peut-être nous diriger vers la base de manière temporaire.

\- Oui, ce serait logique, approuve Harold. Les bases sont toujours pourvues d'abris et il y aura des combattants pour assurer la sécurité. Il faut juste espérer que les ennemis n'auront pas visé les bases de patrouilleurs en plus des capitales. Sinon, la base ne sera plus qu'un tas de ruines quand nous arriverons.

\- Nous verrons le moment venu, dit Arik. Allez dormir, ou essayez au moins. Si les navires militaires arrivent à l'aube, nous devrons être levés deux heures avant, minimum.

\- Et nos dragons? interroge Varek avec inquiétude. On ne peut pas les laisser ici!

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai aucune réponse, se désole Arik d'un ton las. Espérons que les professeurs auront pensé à tout.

Avec ces mots à peine rassurants, les résidents de la maison se séparent et regagnent leurs chambres. Ils sont réveillés le lendemain plus de trois heures avant l'aube. Chaque maisonnée est appelée une par une pour aller chercher les dragons des élèves et des référents puis se rendre au port pour attendre les navires militaires. Bien que les professeurs soient bien organisés, le temps estimé pour réunir tous les résidents de l'île s'avère très juste. Les navires entrent en vue alors qu'il manque encore quelques élèves qui reviennent de la Vallée avec leurs dragons et qui doivent récupérer leurs affaires avant de rejoindre le port. Lorsque les navires sont enfin à quai, les derniers résidents de l'île arrivent en courant. Un patrouilleur descend du premier navire et s'entretient avec Gothi quelques minutes puis commence à donner des ordres à ses hommes. L'embarquement est rapidement organisé et tous les élèves, professeurs, référents, personnels et dragons sont à bord des navires une heure et demie après le début des opérations. Une heure est encore nécessaire avant que les navires ne quittent le port. Contrairement à l'aller où les élèves étaient séparés en fonction de leurs dragons, ils sont cette fois réunis par groupe, sous la surveillance de leur référent. Les professeurs sont disséminés sur les navires pour aider les référents à garder les élèves calmes. Rand se trouve sur le même navire qu'Harold, le Guide ayant demandé à ce que le groupe de son apprenti embarque sur le navire de tête. Le patrouilleur dirigeant la petite flotte réunit Gothi, Rand et Gueulfor pour une réunion privée avec certains officiers. Ils ne reviennent à l'air libre que deux heures plus tard. Les patrouilleurs retournent à leurs postes tandis que Gothi et Gueulfor s'éloignent dans un coin relativement discret pour discuter. Rand jette un coup d'œil sur les alentours puis marche directement vers son apprenti.

\- Harold! crie Rand pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit des machines et le brouhaha des élèves et des dragons. J'ai des nouvelles pour toi et tes camarades. Viens à l'intérieur avec ton groupe.

Le jeune garçon hoche la tête et fait signe à ses camarades de le suivre. Arik les accompagne et ils entrent dans un couloir assez étroit mais désert.

\- Pour commencer, ce que je vais vous dire, je veux que vous alliez le répéter aux autres élèves. Arik, tu t'occupes des référents et des professeurs. Vous comprenez?

\- Oui! répondent les jeunes et Arik en chœur.

\- Parfait. Alors faisons dans l'ordre. Le trajet pour rejoindre le continent va durer quatre jours.

\- Mais il nous a fallu une semaine pour venir sur Berk! objecte Rustik.

\- Oui, parce que les navires civils sont limités à une vitesse fixe, dit Rand. Les navires militaires peuvent aller au-delà de cette limite. Dans la situation actuelle, les patrouilleurs poussent les navires à fond. C'est pourquoi nous ne mettrons que quatre jours à atteindre le continent. Nous débarquerons dans un port militaire, loin de la ville portuaire qui a servi de lieu de départ il y a six mois. Nous serons à environs une journée de vol de Nouvelle Berk. Une base de patrouilleurs se trouve à côté du port et c'est là que nous serons emmenés. Les patrouilleurs sur place sont déjà prévenus et sont en train d'aménager trois abris pour nous accueillir. Lorsque nous aurons débarqués, vous devrez rester bien groupés pour ne pas être laissés en arrière. Les patrouilleurs sont bienveillants en général mais ils ne peuvent se permettre de vous chouchouter en ce moment. Vous avez tout saisi?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, passons à la suite. Nous avons quelques informations sur les attaquants. Des images ont été envoyées aux autorités mais elles sont floues, donc on ne peut déterminer ce qu'ils sont avec précision. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'ils sont de couleur grise ou noire, ils peuvent voler et courir très vite et sont extrêmement agressifs. Ils sont aussi doués d'une intelligence certaine si l'on prend en compte leurs attaques coordonnées sur toutes les capitales. D'après un rapport, aucune capitale, pas même la plus petite, n'a été épargnée. Des morts et des blessés sont à déplorer en grande quantité. On peut cependant affirmer que les pertes sont moindres dans notre pays, grâce aux systèmes d'alarmes et aux abris qui avaient été préparés dans le cadre d'un exercice d'attaque à l'échelle du pays. Les installations, bien qu'uniquement montées pour cet exercice, sont solides et efficaces. Les patrouilleurs assurent la sécurité des civils et rassemblent des vivres et du matériel de première nécessité pour les abris. Les attaquants se sont intéressés principalement aux bâtiments d'importance stratégique ainsi qu'aux hôpitaux et cliniques. Ils n'ont pas cherché à entrer en contact avec les humains et ne répondent pas aux appels de demande de communication.

\- Alors nous ne savons pas pourquoi ils attaquent? demande Astrid.

\- Exact. De ce fait, ils sont considérés comme hautement dangereux. En absence de toute forme de communication, les patrouilleurs ont décidé de passer aux balles réelles lors des altercations. Désormais, ils tirent pour tuer.

Un lourd silence s'abat dans le couloir, chaque jeune appréhendant le sérieux de la situation.

\- Vous savez si nos parents vont bien? interroge Rustik d'une voix tremblante.

\- Le Chef et sa famille sont tous sains et saufs. Pareil pour les Seconds et leurs familles. Les parents de Varek ont réussis à envoyer un message pour dire qu'ils sont avec le Chef. Arik, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ta famille, je s...

\- C'est bon, je demanderais quand on arrivera à la base, interrompt Arik avec un sourire forcé.

\- Pourquoi nous n'avions aucun moyen de communication hier soir? questionne Harold dans une tentative claire de changer de sujet.

\- Les dégâts matériels ont été lourds et les communications sont ralenties voire complètement interrompues, répond Rand avec un soupir. Les lignes sécurisées sont encore en service mais même elles montrent des signes de faiblesse. Les patrouilleurs ont pris le contrôle des quelques ondes encore indemnes afin de pouvoir coordonner les opérations de secours, de reconnaissance et d'attaques. Il est demandé aux civils de s'abstenir d'utiliser leurs téléphones ou internet afin de ne pas gêner les militaires ou les secours.

\- Où sont les attaquants actuellement? demande Varek.

\- Ils se cachent. Il est difficile de les localiser, ils restent à l'intérieur des bâtiments qu'ils ont attaqué ou se cachent dans des coins obscurs. Ils semblent refuser de sortir des capitales pour le moment. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations à ce sujet, le commandant du navire nous a dit que le reste est réservé à l'armée.

\- Pourquoi ils s'en sont pris au Conseil des Guides? s'enquiert Harold en fronçant les sourcils. Ça n'a pas de sens, le Conseil est une organisation neutre qui ne favorise aucun état et dont l'influence n'est pas très étendue en-dehors des problèmes reliés aux dragons.

\- Je pense que c'est justement pour ça, répond Rand. Les attaquants ont visé les réserves au début, ils doivent vouloir mettre les dragons hors jeu. Si les Guides sont incapables de s'organiser et de savoir où se trouve un dragon ayant des problèmes, les dragons vont rapidement devenir hors de contrôle et les humains seront obligés de se passer d'eux. Ça réduira le pouvoir militaire et les moyens de transport au plus basique, ce qui sera un handicap. Dans des cas de crise comme aujourd'hui, le Conseil est très important pour envoyer les Guides à l'aide des dragons qui peuvent rapidement devenir instables. Nous n'avons pas besoin de dragons fous en plus des attaquants.

\- Donc les attaquants avaient préparé leur attaque bien à l'avance, dit Arik.

\- Et ils savent ce qu'ils doivent viser pour nous mettre à genoux, ajoute Astrid.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas viser les bases des patrouilleurs? interroge Harold. Ils auraient pu nous priver de tous nos moyens de riposte. Ça n'a pas de sens.

\- C'est ce que se demandent aussi les patrouilleurs, approuve Rand. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire, vous pouvez aller tout répéter à vos camarades.

Les jeunes et Arik hochent la tête et sortent du couloir avant de se disperser mais Harold reste derrière.

\- Vous allez rejoindre les membres du Conseil dès que nous arriverons à la base?

\- Oui. Heureusement, cette base est proche de l'annexe, donc il se peut que le Conseil emménage à la base pour coopérer avec les patrouilleurs.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce que peuvent vouloir les attaquants?

\- Aucune. J'espère que Jenny et Mégane auront plus de renseignements. Va rejoindre tes camarades, tu as des nouvelles à leur communiquer.

Harold hésite un instant puis se tourne et rejoint le pont. Il voit que les autres jeunes de son groupe sont déjà au travail et il s'y met également, commençant par le groupe de Merim, Alix et Edwin.


	30. Chapter 29

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, avec un peu de manigance de la part d'Harold et Astrid. Ces deux-là s'entendent bien quand il s'agit de comploter.**

 **Je serais absente demain toute la journée, donc si vous laissez des commentaires demain, vous n'aurez pas de réponse avant vendredi. Aussi, il y a deux persos tertiaires (ils ne sont même pas secondaires tellement ils n'ont pas d'importance pour l'histoire) dans ce chapitre et je manquais tellement d'inspiration pour les prénoms que j'ai pris les premiers qui arrivaient, donc ils sont plutôt nuls, désolée.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Comme annoncé, les navires arrivent au port militaire le quatrième jour, en milieu d'après-midi. Dès que les civils sont sur la terre ferme, ils sont regroupés et conduits vers des bus qui doivent les mener à la base où ils seront accueillit. Les dragons, sous la direction d'un patrouilleur et de Rand, partent avant les bus pour rejoindre la base. Quand les civils arrivent enfin à destination, les premiers signes de la tombée de la nuit commencent à se montrer. Les patrouilleurs de la bas sont très organisés et appellent chaque civils les uns après les autres, leur indiquant dans quel abri ils sont envoyés. Les femmes et les hommes sont séparés, il est donc impossible de garder les groupes d'origine lorsqu'ils sont des les abris. Heureusement, les patrouilleurs ont délimités une zone à l'extérieur où les civils peuvent se retrouver sans gêner les opérations militaires. La première soirée, ils sont tous trop fatigués pour explorer leur nouvel environnement. Mais dans les jours qui suivent, ils se familiarisent avec le base et les patrouilleurs chargés de les aider. Rand, comme prévu, ne reste pas sur place et rejoint l'annexe du Conseil des Guides. Il revient deux jours plus tard avec un convoi comprenant tous les conseillers et une centaine de Guides et leurs partenaires, plus du personnel administratif. Les patrouilleurs accueillent les Guides avec politesse et les installent dans un abri proche de ceux des élèves et des professeurs. Harold se trouve sur un côté de la cour attribuée aux civils quand les conseillers passent à proximité. Mégane et Jenny, en tête, lui adressent un sourire et un signe de la main. Les autres conseillers se contentent de hochements de tête. Seul Gwinder détourne la tête pour ne pas le saluer, ce qui ne semble pas déranger Harold. Le jeune garçon les regarde s'éloigner puis ramène son attention sur sa tablette. Il est si absorbé par son travail qu'il ne s'aperçoit qu'il a de la compagnie que quand une ombre s'abat sur l'écran de la tablette, obscurcissant ainsi sa vision.

\- Tu caches mon soleil, se plaint Harold.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le soleil n'est pas ta propriété, réplique Astrid. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- En quoi ça te concerne?

\- Je m'ennuie. Il n'y a rien à faire ici et je ne peux même pas m'approcher des patrouilleurs.

\- Je bricole ma tablette pour avoir accès aux lignes de communication des patrouilleurs, révèle Harold en baissant la voix. Ils nous ont dit que les ennemis n'ont pas bougé et que nos familles vont bien mais je suis certain qu'ils ne nous disent pas tout.

\- Ouais, je pense la même chose, soupire Astrid en s'asseyant près du jeune garçon. Tu as des résultats.

\- Pas encore, admet Harold avec frustration. Leur sécurité est haute et je n'ai pas vraiment les outils appropriés pour m'introduire sur leurs lignes. La tablette est bien mais mon ordinateur me serait plus utile.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser, alors?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas pratique de se balader partout avec un ordinateur portable, même s'il est léger, et ça attire l'attention. Une tablette est bien plus discrète.

\- Tu en as pour combien de temps avant d'arriver à les espionner?

\- Je n'appelle pas ça _espionner_ , c'est plus une collecte d'informations.

\- Tu as trop écouté Jenny et Arik. Et?

\- Je pense que je pourrais le faire en une heure, peut-être moins, si j'arrive à me rapprocher du centre de communications. Je suis trop éloigné et la connexion n'est pas très bonne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller?

\- C'est en-dehors de la zone où nous pouvons nous balader librement.

\- Dans ce cas, tu as juste besoin d'une bonne excuse pour t'en approcher.

\- Si tu as des idées, je t'écoute.

\- Je pense pouvoir arranger quelques chose, dit Astrid en souriant et en se levant.

Harold regarde la jeune fille s'éloigner avec perplexité. Son expression ne change pas quand il la voit parler à l'un des patrouilleurs qui est en service auprès des civils. Le jeune garçon devient cependant incrédule quand le patrouilleur pose une main sur l'épaule d'Astrid et présente une expression réconfortante. Finalement, Harold ouvre grand les yeux lorsque le patrouilleur hoche la tête et parle dans son téléphone quelques instants avant de lever un pouce en direction d'Astrid. Cette dernière saute sur place, enlace le patrouilleur, lui dit quelque chose puis se précipite vers Harold.

\- Debout! On y va!

\- Où ça? demande Harold en se levant lentement.

\- Au centre de communications, répond Astrid avec un sourire triomphant. J'ai joué la carte de la fille qui se fait un sang d'encre au sujet de sa famille et veut absolument avoir des réponses. Et pendant que j'y suis, j'ai glissé que ce serait bien d'avoir quelques nouvelles rassurantes pour mes camarades, qui commencent à se sentir anxieux et complotent des choses folles, du genre s'enfuir de la base pour rejoindre la capitale. Le patrouilleur a avalé mon histoire, il a appelé son supérieur qui a décidé que ce ne serait pas très sage d'avoir une centaine de gamins en pleine mutinerie et j'ai donc l'autorisation d'aller au centre de communications pour tenter de contacter mes parents. Bien entendu, je ne peux y aller seule, alors mon meilleur ami va m'accompagner, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, répond Harold immédiatement, bien entendu! Quel genre d'ami serais-je si je ne t'accompagnais pas pour t'offrir du soutien émotionnel?

\- Un très mauvais, répond Astrid en attrapant Harold par le poignet et en commençant à tirer. Dépêche-toi, avant qu'ils changent d'avis.

Harold n'a pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il libère son poignet et accompagne Astrid auprès du patrouilleur qui les attend. L'homme leur adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant et se tourne pour les mener à l'intérieur de la base. Dès qu'il a le dos tourné, Astrid arbore une expression victorieuse et Harold secoue la tête mais aucun des jeunes ne fait de commentaire. Le patrouilleur les conduit à un bâtiment semblable aux autres en-dehors des antennes et paraboles qui semblent pousser sur le toit et les murs. L'homme parle brièvement avec la patrouilleur qui est de garde à l'entrée et la femme hoche la tête.

\- Suivez-moi, dit la femme aux deux jeunes. Vous avez de la chance, c'est plutôt calme en ce moment. L'un des responsables des communications pourra vous aider à contacter vos familles.

La femme leur fait parcourir plusieurs couloirs, monter une volée d'escaliers puis entrer dans une pièce comprenant trois tables, toutes occupées par des ordinateurs, des téléphones et d'autres appareils.

\- Asseyez-vous ici et ne touchez à rien, je reviens.

La patrouilleur leur désigne des chaises puis sort de la salle. Ils attendent patiemment pendant cinq minutes avant qu'Harold ne sorte sa tablette du mode veille.

\- Tu es fou! Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre! chuchote Astrid.

\- C'est une occasion rêvée, je ne vais pas la laisse passer, réplique Harold à voix basse. Si tu es si inquiète, reste près de la porte et monte la garde. Préviens-moi si quelqu'un arrive.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien de garde, proteste Astrid en se levant et en approchant de la porte qu'elle entrouvre doucement.

\- Non, mais tu grognes, c'est presque pareil.

Astrid se retourne brièvement pour lui jeter un regard noir mais Harold est concentré sur sa tablette. Il travaille furieusement, se plaignant tout bas de la lenteur du processus.

\- Ils arrivent! chuchote Astrid en refermant la porte et en regagnant sa chaise.

\- Ils n'auraient pas pu prendre cinq minutes de plus! bougonne Harold en changeant rapidement d'application. Penche-toi sur l'écran, vite.

Astrid se penche juste au moment où la patrouilleur revient, accompagnée d'un homme.

\- Voici l'un des spécialistes des communications, il a été désigné pour vous aider. Je reviendrais vous chercher quand vous aurez terminé.

La femme sort sans ajouter un mot, les laissant avec l'homme qui les regarde d'un air bienveillant.

\- Bonjour, les jeunes, dit l'homme, vous pouvez m'appeler Karl. Vous êtes?

\- Astrid Hofferson.

\- Harold Haddock.

\- Enchanté. Oh, que faites-vous avec cette tablette?

\- Je montrais à Astrid les photos que j'ai sauvegardé de mon voyage l'année dernière avec mes parents. Elle et ses parents n'ont pas pu venir alors j'ai pris plein de photos. On les regarde de temps en temps.

\- Oh, c'est bien. Moi aussi j'aime bien faire des photos durant mes vacances. Où es-tu allé?

\- En Écosse, mon père aime beaucoup ce pays.

\- Oui, j'y suis déjà allé, c'est très beau. Bon, qui veut commencer?

\- Les dames d'abord, dit Harold avec un sourire.

\- Bien entendu, c'est la courtoisie, approuve Karl. Astrid, vient avec moi, nous allons nous installer à cette table.

Astrid se lève et rejoint Karl après avoir lancé un regard ennuyé à Harold qui se contente de hausser les épaules. Dès que les deux autres occupants de la pièce sont absorbés de leur côté, Harold retourne à sa précédente application et travaille avec hâte. Il écoute distraitement ce qui se passe du côté d'Astrid mais ne détourne pas les yeux de sa tablette. Il finit par lancer un programme et attend que le chargement se termine. Durant son attente, il ramène son attention sur Astrid et Karl. L'homme semble avoir localisé un point de contact proche de la dernière localisation connue de la famille Hofferson et a lancé un appel, sur haut-parleur. Astrid attend sur le côté, montrant quelques traces d'impatience. Quelqu'un finit par décrocher et la jeune fille bondit presque de sa chaise. Karl discute avec l'officier à l'autre bout du téléphone pendant quelques minutes, confirmant son identité et donnant des codes d'accès pour vérifier. Finalement, une nouvelle personne se présente au combiné.

\- _Bonjour, je me nomme Henrietta. Je suis désolée mais le Second Hofferson et son épouse sont avec le Chef et ne peuvent se libérer pour l'instant. Je les ai informé de l'appel. Puis-je parler à Astrid?_

\- Je suis là, dit Astrid d'une voix nouée.

\- _Oh, bonjour Astrid. Tes parents te font dire qu'ils vont bien. Ils ont été un peu secoués mais ne sont pas blessés. Ton petit frère est indemne aussi, il est actuellement avec les autres enfants, dans un autre abri plus sécurisé. Tes parents sont soulagés de savoir que tu vas bien et que tu es dans un endroit sûr. Ils te prient de rester là où tu es et d'écouter tes professeurs et les patrouilleurs. Ils espèrent te voir bientôt. Tu as un message pour eux?_

\- Oui. Dites-leur que je suis moi aussi très rassurée de savoir qu'ils vont bien, tout comme mon frère. Et j'ai très envie de les voir mais je resterais ici.

\- _Bien, je leur transmettrais. On m'a dit qu'il y avait un autre jeune qui désirait parler à sa famille, est-il là?_

\- Oui, je vous l'appelle, une minute, dit Karl.

L'homme se tourne vers Harold qui détourne rapidement la tête pour ne pas montrer qu'il écoutait. Le jeune garçon reporte son attention sur sa tablette qui montre que la barre de progression est presque complète.

\- Harold, viens, c'est à ton tour, dit Karl en haussant la voix.

\- D'accord, merci. Astrid, tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît? J'ai commencé à charger quelques-unes des vidéos de l'année dernière mais j'ai peur que le chargement s'arrête si la tablette se met en veille.

La jeune fille arrive vite aux côtés d'Harold qui lui explique comment garder la tablette active et que faire une fois le chargement terminé. Astrid hoche la tête et Harold rejoint Karl.

\- Bonjour, je suis Harold Haddock.

\- _Bonjour, Harold. Tu es le fils du Chef?_

\- Oui.

 _\- Alors j'ai peur que ni lui ni ta mère ne puissent te parler pour le moment, ils sont occupés. Mais si tu veux, je peux al..._

\- Non, ne les dérangez pas. Si vous pouvez juste leur passer un message, dites-leur que je suis en sécurité et que j'ai hâte de les revoir.

\- _Très bien, ce sera fait. Ils vont très bien, tous les deux, même si ta mère est un peu en colère à cause de l'attaque sur sa clinique. Il n'y a pas eu de blessé parmi les dragons mais le bâtiment est en ruines. Je leur passerais le message. Au revoir._

Henrietta raccroche et Karl suit toute une procédure pour terminer l'appel de façon sécurisés. Harold le laisse faire et retourne auprès d'Astrid qui lui tend la tablette. Après un bref coup d'œil, Harold ferme les applications et éteint la tablette. Les deux jeunes sont raccompagnés à la zone de leurs abris peu après. Ils attendent d'être loin du patrouilleur pour sortir la tablette de son étui. Astrid et Harold s'assoient contre un mur, un peu à l'écart des autres, et regardent l'écran.

\- Bon, dit Harold, j'ai accès à certaines lignes et à internet, ce sera plus simple pour avoir des informations, maintenant.

\- Tu commences par quoi?

\- Par la plate-forme où on est sûrs de trouver des vidéos des attaques. Il est temps de savoir à quoi ressemblent nos ennemis.

* * *

 **Avant que vous commenciez à vous plaindre, sachez que j'ai coupé ici pour pouvoir mieux détailler les ennemis dans le prochain chapitre. Je n'avais plus de place dans celui-ci et je ne voulais pas donner une moitié de description aujourd'hui et l'autre moitié dans deux jours. Ce n'est en AUCUN cas pour vous faire mijoter, promis.^^**


	31. Chapter 30

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, avec enfin une vue sur les ennemis (c'est pas trop tôt!). J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Il n'y avait aucun mensonge, je ne voulais vraiment pas couper la description, et je n'avais plus de place. Après, lire les commentaires de lecteurs qui se désolent de devoir attendre me procure peut-être (je dis bien _peut-être_ ) un petit sentiment d'amusement. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **IMPORTANT: merci de lire la note à la fin du chapitre, j'ai besoin de votre aide.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end et bonnes vacances à ceux qui se trouvent dans la zone B. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Alors?

\- Tu sais ce que signifie _patience_? demande Harold avec exaspération.

\- Bien sûr! répond Astrid d'un air offensé.

\- Alors je doute que nous ayons la même définition parce que tu ne comprends clairement pas quand je te dis de faire preuve de patience!

\- Mais tu es sur ta tablette depuis cinq minutes!

\- Avoir accès à internet ne signifie pas que la connexion est optimale, la chargement des pages est un peu lent. Et tu n'aides pas en m'interrompant toutes les trente secondes.

\- Je doute qu'une page mette cinq minutes à charger.

\- C'est vrai, mais à chaque fois que je lance une recherche, une nouvelle page doit être chargée, donc ça prend du temps.

\- Tu n...

\- Ah, ça y est! s'exclame Harold. Alors voyons ce qu'on a là. Oh, celle-ci paraît prometteuse.

Harold se penche sur l'écran de la tablette et Astrid fait de même. Le volume est bas pour que les personnes dans les parages n'entendent rien. Les deux jeunes sont concentrés sur la vidéo et ne prêtent aucune attention à leurs alentours. Quand la vidéo est terminé, ils sont tous deux pâles et arborent des expressions sérieuses, voire paniquées.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on laissé entendre les patrouilleurs, souffle Astrid.

\- Oui, ils veulent éviter de nous faire paniquer. Il faut vérifier d'autres vidéos et attendre d'avoir plus d'infos mais je pense que la situation est bien plus critique qu'ils nous le font croire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant?

\- On pourrait commencer par regarder les autres vidéos disponibles. Mais avant ça, je pense que nous devrions mettre les autres de notre groupe au courant. Arik aussi.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Varek est intelligent, il peut nous aider à trouver explications. Rustik n'a pas grand-chose dans la tête mais son père a veillé à ce qu'il apprenne les bases des tactiques de combat, il pourrait nous être utile. Je vois mal comment expliquer aux jumeaux qu'ils ne peuvent voir les vidéos si nous appelons les autres, alors il vaut mieux les laisser entrer dans la confidence. Arik est un espion, il aura sûrement quelque chose à ajouter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il ne va pas courir tout raconter à Jenny?

\- Je suis certain que Jenny en sait tout autant que nous, alors Arik n'aurait rien à lui apprendre, il s'en apercevra de lui-même.

\- D'accord, mais comment on fait pour les regrouper sans éveiller les soupçons?

\- Facile : après le repas du soir, différentes activités sont mises en place pour qu'on ne s'ennuie pas. Ce soir, on dit à Arik de réserver une pièce pour faire une soirée détente ou un truc dans le genre. Comme ça, nous serons dans un endroit sans surveillance et tous ensemble, sans que quiconque se demande ce que nous faisons.

\- Bien pensé.

\- Tu peux parler à Rustik et au jumeaux? Je me charge de Varek et Arik.

\- Maintenant?

\- Il reste deux heures jusqu'au repas du soir, il vaut mieux s'y prendre tôt pour s'assurer qu'Arik puisse réserver une salle.

Astrid hoche la tête et s'éloigne à la recherche de ses camarades. Harold se lève à son tour et part de son côté. Le soir, après le repas, les jeunes se regroupent dans une salle un peu à l'écart de la grande salle commune. Les jeunes et Arik sont assis autour d'une table quand Harold entre, suivit de Merim, Alix et Edwin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? crache Astrid en envoyant un regard noir à Merim qui lui en renvoie un du même genre.

\- Ce sont mes amis et je me sens mal de leur cacher une telle chose.

\- Ils n'ont rien à faire ici, gronde la jeune fille. Nous avions dit que c'est pour notre groupe.

\- Non, dit Harold, nous avons décidé de mettre quelques personnes au courant mais nous n'avons jamais convenu que seul notre groupe était concerné.

\- Je refuse qu...

\- Il me semble que c'est Harold qui a quelque chose à nous dire, coupe Merim en s'asseyant à côté de Kranedur d'un air décidé. Donc, ton opinion ne compte pas.

\- J'étais avec lui au moment où il a découvert ça, mon opinion a autant de valeur que la sienne. De plus, c'est en partie grâce à moi qu'il a réussi à obtenir ses infos.

\- Alors quoi, tu veux récolter la gloire?

\- Non, mais j'ai le droit de décider qui peut ou non être mis au courant.

\- Et Harold aussi a ce droit. De toute façon, nous sommes là maintenant. Et même si nous repartons, nous savons qu'Harold a découvert quelque chose. C'est un peu tard pour objecter, princesse.

\- Princesse?! s'écrie Astrid d'un ton outré. Je refuse d'être traité de princesse par une sauvageonne qui ne connaît même pas les bonnes manières!

\- Nous avons seulement des manières différentes, réplique Merim, ça ne veut pas dire que les miennes sont moins bonnes que les tiennes. Mais je pense quand même avoir un meilleur caractère que toi, au moins je ne suis pas une princesse pourrie gâtée.

\- Une sauvage qui n'a pas la décence de respecter les autres est bien pire qu'une personne parfaitement normale qui a un fort caractère, dit Astrid d'un ton dur. J'étais avec Harold tout l'après-midi alors je sais de quoi il veut parler, ça ne te concerne en rien!

\- Si tu es déjà au courant, tu n'as rien à faire ici, n'est-ce pas? Ou tu veux jouer la carte de première arrivée, première servie? Tu veux tout garder pour toi?

Astrid jette un regard furieux à Merim mais cette dernière se contente de sourire d'un air triomphant. La jeune fille blonde serre lentement les poings et semble prête à se lancer sur la jeune rousse quand Arik intervient. Le référent porte un t-shirt noir sur lequel est représenté une photo sépia regroupant divers personnages costumés et armés qui posent les uns à côté des autres, avec une armée arrivant derrière eux et soulevant un nuage de poussière, tandis qu'une phrase est inscrite dans un angle du portrait : _Il faut prendre la pose maintenant, la fête arrive._

\- Je pense que nous devrions nous calmer et écouter ce qu'Harold veut nous dire, calme Arik. Astrid, si Harold souhaite mettre trois personnes de plus dans la confidence, je pense que ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Merim, évite de provoquer Astrid, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Tss, c'est pas marrant, boude Merim en croisant les bras.

\- On peut passer aux choses sérieuses, maintenant? questionne Harold d'un air ennuyé.

\- Oui, répond Arik.

\- Bien, alors d'abord, sachez qu'Astrid et moi avons commis quelques infractions cet après-midi.

Après avoir vérifié que la porte est verrouillée, Harold s'assoit à la table et raconte ce qui s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée. Merim rigole quand il décrit comment s'est débrouillée pour obtenir l'aide du patrouilleur afin de se rendre au centre de communications et la jeune fille blonde lui lance un regard noir. Les ignorant, Harold poursuit son récit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au moment où lui et Astrid se sont séparés pour parler aux jeunes et à Arik.

\- Alors tu as découvert quelque chose sur les ennemis? interroge Rustik.

\- J'ai des vidéos dans lesquelles on peut les voir clairement, répond Harold en posant sa tablette au centre de la table. Contrairement à ce que nous ont dit les patrouilleurs, nos ennemis ne sont pas aussi mystérieux qu'on pourrait le penser. Et ils ne se cachent pas. Ils occupent les villes qu'ils ont attaqué et campent à l'extérieur des abris où sont réfugiés les populations.

\- Pourquoi? demande Varek.

\- Aucune idée, mais à cause de ça, il est impossible de venir en aide aux personnes se trouvant dans les abris. Rien que dans la capitale, les ennemis sont au moins un millier, j'ai pu capter cette information en écoutant un rapport des patrouilleurs. Et quand on voit de quoi ils sont capables, c'est plus qu'assez pour repousser des forces de l'ordre classiques. Si le même nombre est présent dans chaque ville assiégée, alors ils sont très nombreux et n'ont clairement pas peur des représailles.

\- Pourquoi Rand a dit qu'ils se cachaient alors? demande Kognedur.

\- Il suivait certainement les ordres du commandant du navire pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Après tout, nous ne sommes que des mineurs, des enfants. Il est inutile de nous confier des informations délicates.

\- On est peut-être des mineurs mais on est capables de faire autant de destruction que des adultes! objecte Kranedur tandis que sa sœur hoche la tête.

\- Je doute qu'ils se préoccupent d'une telle chose, commente Edwin. Harold, tu peux nous montrer les vidéos? Je veux savoir à quoi ressemblent nos ennemis.

\- Une minute.

Harold ouvre une page et sélectionne plusieurs vidéos mises en favoris. Il les lance puis les met en pause pour qu'elles puissent charger. Quand la première est complètement chargée, il fait signe aux autres de se taire et de regarder avec attention puis met la vidéo en lecture.

L'image est floue au départ mais une mise au point permet de donner une vue plus nette. La personne qui filme se trouve en hauteur et bouge souvent. Des bruits sourds se font entendre de tous les côtés et la langue parlée est étrangère. La personne qui filme tourne soudainement sa caméra vers une rue éloignée. Avançant d'un air déterminé, des formes sombres se rapprochent, au sol et dans les airs. La caméra zoome et l'image se brouille un instant avant de retrouver sa netteté. Les formes sombres sont des êtres gris, plus petits que des dragons vipères, bien que tout aussi longs, mais aussi trapus que des gronckles . Ils ont des pattes courtes mais puissantes qui se terminent par de longues griffes noires bordées de chaque côté par des griffes plus petites. Des ailes sont présentes sur le dos des créatures, chacune se terminant par des piques, comme celles qui parcourent le dos, de la tête à la queue. La tête est entourée par une sorte de couronne solide qui protègent le cou et le haut de la tête, sur les yeux. La couronne semble être composé d'os et se termine par de petites indentations qui rappellent la dentition d'un requin. La tête est assez carrée, les yeux se trouvent sur les côtés et sont totalement noirs, le museau est écrasé mais surmonté d'une corne. Les dents sont longues, avec les incisives qui dépassent des lèvres. Partout où ils passent, ces êtres veillent à faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Dès qu'ils voient un humain ou un dragon, ils se précipitent dessus pour l'attaquer, que ce soit avec leurs griffes et leurs crocs ou en crachant des jets de ce qui semble être de l'acide enflammé, au vu de comment un banc en fer se met à fondre après avoir été touché. Chose curieuse, ces créatures se déplacent par groupes de onze, suivant un leader qui est légèrement plus gros que les autres et présente des marques blanches sur les flancs. Quand les groupes sont réunis, les leaders se rassemblent à l'avant et marchent ou volent tous ensemble, dans la même direction, sans même se consulter. La personne qui filme laisse échapper une exclamation en voyant un groupe se détacher de la force principale et se diriger dans sa direction. Des cris retentissent sur les côtés. La personne se met à courir, sans prendre le temps d'arrêter sa caméra. D'autres humains sont brièvement visibles avant qu'une porte entre dans le champs de vision. Les humains sont vus en train d'entrer dans un bâtiment. La personne tenant la caméra entre à son tour et la porte est fermée, plongeant la scène dans le noir. Des coups brutaux sont assénés sur la porte. Des cris se font de nouveau entendre au moment où la vidéo prend fin.

Le silence règne dans la salle tandis qu'Harold lance la vidéo suivante. Toutes les vidéos montrent les mêmes créatures. Dans chacune, le comportement est exactement le même, peu importe le pays. Quand le jeune garçon n'a plus de vidéo à montrer, il reprend la tablette et ouvre un dossier contenant diverses images. Il en met une en plein écran avant de reposer la tablette au centre de la table. Les autres jeunes peuvent voir qu'il s'agit d'une photo d'une des créatures.

\- Ce sont des dragons, finit par dire Varek d'une voix faible.

\- Oui, confirme Harold.

\- Ils ont toutes les caractéristiques des dragons, poursuit Varek. Ils semblent appartenir à la famille des reptiles, ont des ailes et peuvent expulser un produit. Ils présentent toutes les dispositions pour être classés dans la catégorie des dragons.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ils nous attaquent? demande Rustik d'une voix mal assurée. Les humains et les dragons sont alliés.

\- En plus, ils attaquent aussi les dragons, ajoute Alix.

\- Apparemment, personne ne sait rien de leur objectif, dit Harold. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils sont des dragons, ils sont intelligents et ils sont clairement des ennemis.

\- Pourquoi nous montrer ça? s'enquiert Merim.

\- Pour que vous sachiez à quoi ressemble ceux qui nous attaquent. Ce n'est pas sage de rester dans l'ignorance.

\- C'est une bonne idée de nous avoir mis au courant, approuve Arik, mais je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas communiquer ces faits aux autres jeunes. Certains réagiraient calmement mais beaucoup pourraient paniquer.

\- Oui, reconnaît Harold, c'est pour ça que vous seuls êtes ici. Si j'avais voulu que tout le monde soit au courant, j'aurais piraté le système de projection de l'abri.

\- Pourquoi les patrouilleurs nous cachent ça? demande Kranedur.

\- Ils ne doivent pas savoir comment annoncer les nouvelles sans créer la panique, suggère Varek. Ou alors ils veulent s'occuper de ces dragons avant de nous mettre au courant.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Astrid d'une voix dure, ils sont clairement nos ennemis. Les vidéos montrent bien qu'ils n'ont qu'une seule intention : tout détruire. Harold, puisque tu as écouté les transmissions des patrouilleurs, tu as entendu quel est leur nom?

* * *

 **Alors, non, ceci n'est pas une coupure pour créer du suspens. Vous voulez rire un peu? En imaginant cette fic, j'ai tout prévu, ou presque, sauf un tout petit détail insignifiant : le nom des ennemis. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment les appeler. C'est pourquoi je décide de faire appel à vous, chers lecteurs! Faites chauffer vos cerveaux! Si vous pouviez me proposer quelques noms, en vous basant sur la description physique et/ou comportementale des ennemis, je vous en serais reconnaissante.**

 **Je ne promets pas d'utiliser obligatoirement un des noms proposés mais il se peut que j'en combine deux ou trois ou bien en invente un en m'inspirant de vos idées. Si un me plait vraiment beaucoup, bien entendu, je le choisirais.**

 **Merci d'avance pour votre aide!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, avec le nom des ennemis! Merci beaucoup pour vos propositions, ça m'a beaucoup aidé. J'ai eu un gros coup de cœur sur un nom en particulier mais je l'ai combiné avec un élément que je tenais à mettre dans le nom et qui revenait souvent dans vos propositions, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Réponses au commentaires :**

 **kitsune93130 : Proposition intéressante, mais je ne veux pas ajouter d'élément nocturne. En revanche, les griffes me plaisent. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Guest : La vidéo était le moyen le plus simple pour pouvoir les décrire et expliquer comment les jeunes sont au courant, j'avais pas envie de faire compliqué. Ta proposition est très bien, malheureusement, je trouve que tous les dragons sont un peu destructeurs, donc ça ne colle pas vraiment. Quant à la première partie, Dégris, c'est pas mal. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Jessica Lmx : En fait, il n'y a que certains individus qui ont du blanc, et en petite quantité, donc ça ne vas pas, mais merci quand même. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Petite annonce : demain j'ai un entretien d'embauche, assez loin de chez moi, dans la Saône et j'habite dans le Tarn, donc je me lève tôt pour prendre mon train et ne rentrerais que mercredi matin, vers 1h00. De ce fait, je ne pourrais certainement pas répondre aux commentaires avant mercredi, j'en suis désolée par avance. Aussi, j'ai un autre entretien vendredi, dans un autre département (Haute-Loire), alors rebelote.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Urgh, ne me parle pas de ça, soupire Harold.

\- Pourquoi? s'inquiète Alix. Il est si mauvais que ça?

\- Pas vraiment, dit Harold, c'est juste que celui qui l'a trouvé manque totalement d'imagination. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est juste un nom temporaire, ils n'ont pas encore de désignation officielle.

\- Eh bien dis-le nous, exige Astrid, on verra bien.

\- Du calme, princesse, se moque Merim, nous ne sommes pas à tes ordres.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir donné le moindre ordre, réplique la jeune fille blonde.

\- Le ton que tu emploies transforme tout ce que tu dis en ordre, rétorque la rousse.

\- Les filles, calmez-vous, intervient Arik. Si vous voulez, nous pourrons organiser un combat plus tard, je suis certain qu'il y aura un grand public. Mais pour l'instant, revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse : le nom des dragons. Harold?

\- Cracides.

\- Quoi? s'exclament la plupart des occupants de la pièce, montrant une totale incompréhension.

\- Croyez-moi, gémit Harold, j'avais envie de pleurer quand j'ai entendu ça! Apparemment, un imbécile s'est dit que puisqu'ils crachent de l'acide, ils devraient s'appeler Cracides. Je pense sérieusement que le responsable n'est pas un patrouilleur. Il est absolument impossible qu'une personne à l'intellect aussi limité ait pu passer les tests d'admission.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord à toi, dit Astrid en frissonnant.

Arik fronce les sourcils puis se lève brusquement et sort. Il revient à peine une minute plus tard et reprend sa place, sous les regards intrigués des jeunes. Remarquant l'attention qui pèse sur lui, le référent sourit.

\- Oh, pas d'inquiétude, je suis juste allé vérifier comment était le temps dehors. Heureusement, en ouvrant la fenêtre, j'ai pu voir que tout semble calme.

\- Heu, pourquoi ce soudain besoin de vérifier le climat?

\- Astrid a dit qu'elle est d'accord avec Harold. Je devais donc vérifier s'il ne s'était pas mis à pleuvoir des œufs de dragon. Heureusement pour nous, la réponse est non. Mais je pense toujours que je suis dans un rêve un peu irréaliste.

Harold et Astrid échangent un coup d'œil et soupirent de concert. Harold, le plus proche d'Arik, lève une main et, dans une preuve de violence inhabituelle, frappe le référent sur la tête.

\- AÏE! crie Arik. Pourquoi tu me frappes?!

\- Parce que nous n'avons pas besoin de tes bêtises en ce moment, répond le jeune garçon. Oublions le nom, les dragons sont le véritable souci ici. Je vais continuer à surveiller et si je remarque quoi que ce soit de particulier, je vous mets au courant immédiatement, compris?

\- Oui!

\- Arik, tu vas devoir trouver une excuse pour que nous puissions régulièrement utiliser une salle sans éveiller les soupçons.

\- Je peux toujours dire que je tiens à maintenir la cohésion de groupe et que j'organise donc des rassemblements réguliers.

\- Et comment tu expliques notre présence? interroge Edwin. Nous ne faisons pas partie de ce groupe.

\- Ah, c'est vrai. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- D'accord, on te laisse t'en occuper. N'oubliez pas, ne dites rien à personne. Astrid et moi aurons de gros problèmes si nous sommes découverts. Et pensez aussi à vous. Si nous sommes dénoncés, vous n'aurez plus accès aux nouvelles informations.

\- Ça ressemble presque à une prise d'otages, fait remarquer Varek d'un ton nerveux.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, j'utilise tous les moyens à ma disposition, déclare Harold avec assurance.

\- Wouow, cousin, tu ne m'avais pas habitué à une attitude pareille! Tu as bien fait de sortir de chez toi, tu commences à parler comme un vrai viking!

\- Rustik, pour la dernière fois, les vikings n'existent plus!

\- Bien sûr que si! Leur sang coule dans nos veines et leurs esprits nous accompagnent. Ils doivent faire la fête en se préparant aux batailles qui vont arriver!

\- Tu crois vraiment que nos ancêtres seraient heureux de voir des gens tués ou blessés?

\- Ben ouais, c'étaient des vikings, dit Kranedur.

\- Nous, on est heureux quand on sème le chaos, ajoute Kognedur.

\- Mais est-ce que vous désirez vraiment faire du mal aux gens? Vous voulez voir quelqu'un se tordre de douleur et hurler? Vous voulez voir des gens pleurer à cause de ce qu'ils ont vécu et de la peur qu'ils ont ressenti?

\- Non, répondent les jumeaux tout bas.

\- C'est ce que je me disais. Ne commencez pas à rêver d'aventures. Nous ne sommes que des gamins, quoi qu'il arrive, il y a très peu de chances pour que nous fassions face aux ennemis.

Sur ces paroles, Harold met fin à la réunion. Chaque jeune retourne dans son dortoir en silence. Les jours suivants, Harold poursuit sa surveillance des lignes des patrouilleurs, restant à distance des autres jeunes et des professeurs. Ses amis viennent le voir de temps en temps mais il n'a jamais rien de particulier à leur communiquer. Neuf jours après la première réunion, le jeune garçon appelle un rassemblement d'urgence. Les jeunes et Arik arrivent rapidement pour trouver Harold assit à la table, travaillant avec ferveur sur sa tablette, son ordinateur ouvert et allumé juste à côté. Quand Varek arrive, en dernier, il ferme et verrouille la porte avant de s'asseoir à la table.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si pressant? demande Astrid avec impatience.

\- Écoutez-ça, répond Harold en posant sa tablette puis en se tournant vers son ordinateur.

Le jeune garçon presse quelques touches et monte le volume. Le son qui s'élève de l'ordinateur est de mauvaise qualité mais des dialogues peuvent être distingués.

 _\- ...elle direction?_

\- _Au nord-est, vers les côtes._

\- _Combien?_

\- _Je dirais environ le double du nombre actuel._

\- _Et ceux dans la capitale? Ils bougent aussi?_

\- _Non. On ignore complètement d'où sortent ces nouveaux Cracides. Ils sont arrivés sans que l'on sache comment ni de par où._

\- _Bon sang, mais vous faites quoi dans les tours de guet?! Comment un tel nombre a-t-il pu passer sans que vous le remarquiez? Vous regardiez une retransmission de course ou vous tourniez les pouces?!_

\- _Non, monsieur, nous avons bien monté la garde, je vous assure que nous avons fait très attention._

\- _Tellement attention que nous nous retrouvons avec le double d'ennemis! Monter la garde, ça ne veut pas dire jeter un coup d'œil dans les environs toutes les trente minutes!_

\- _Monsieur, je..._

\- _Pousse-toi, jeunot, laisse-moi parler à cette vielle carne._

\- _Dis-donc, le tas d'os, qui tu traites de vieille carne?_

\- _Si tu veux le savoir, regarde dans un miroir. Arrête d'enguirlander mes gamins, ils sont peut-être jeunes mais ils sont qualifiés pour leurs postes. S'ils disent qu'ils ont monté la garde correctement, alors je peux t'assurer que même ta grand-mère n'aurait pas pu passer. Et pourtant elle est douée, à voir comment elle arrive à te surprendre à chaque fois que tu r..._

\- _Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma grand-mère. Dis-m'en plus sur ces nouveaux déplacements._

\- _C'est comme mon subalterne te l'a dit, ces dragons sont apparus de nulle part et se dirigent vers les côtes, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Nous pensions qu'ils voulaient rejoindre les eaux mais ils se sont arrêtés à une centaine de kilomètre. Un rapport est arrivé il y a cinq minutes, la même chose a été constatée vers les montagnes et vers toutes les frontières naturelles ou artificielles. Idem dans les autres pays. À première vue, ils ont décidé de bloquer les frontière pour empêcher toute évasion._

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à la fin?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas leur demander? Avec ton charme naturel, il y a une grande chance qu'ils prennent peur et s'enfuient pour ne plus jamais remontrer leur tête hideuse. Et avec encore plus de chance, tu t'enfuiras avec eux._

\- _Rêve toujours. Des nouvelles de la capitale?_

\- _Un groupe renforcé à réussi à faire une brèche et reprendre le contrôle d'une petite partie de la ville._

\- _Laquelle?_

\- _Celle où se trouve l'abri du Chef. Grâce au réseau de tunnels, il est possible d'accéder aux autres abris, alors les communications sont en voie de restauration. Le Chef a demandé un rapport complet de la situation. Les supérieurs ont décidé de monter une base d'opérations là-bas pour avoir tout le monde sur place. C'est stupide. Rassembler toutes les personnalités importantes au même endroit, c'est comme si on mettait un panneau avec un néon rose et des hauts-parleurs qui crient_ On est lààà! Venez nous chercheeer! _On pourrait même peindre une cible._

\- _Et les Cracides? Ils réagissent comment?_

 _\- Pour commencer, si jamais on prononce ce nom devant eux, faudra pas s'étonner s'ils décident de charger. Qui est l'enluminé qui a eu une idée pareille?!_

\- _Le vieux du Conseil des Guides, Guinver ou un truc comme ça. Ils nous pompait tellement pour qu'on accepte le nom qu'il avait choisit qu'on a finit par céder, juste pour ne plus l'entendre. J'ai cru qu'une des conseillères allait l'étrangler._

\- _Je l'aiderais avec joie le jour où elle décidera de passer à l'action. Bref, les ennemis ont été repoussés mais ils n'ont subis que peu de pertes, ces saletés ont une peau aussi dure que ton derrière! Vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai botté, je sais de quoi je parle!_

 _\- Ils ont tenté de reprendre la partie de la ville que vous avez libéré?_

\- _Au début, oui. Mais quand ils ont compris qu'on lâcherait pas le morceau, ils ont décidé d'aller jouer dans un autre quartier. Du coup, ils sont en train de faire trempette dans ce qui reste de la piscine olympique. Et certains testent la pelouse du stade._

\- _Tant qu'ils ne touchent pas au ch..._

 _\- Le champs de courses n'est plus qu'un souvenir, mon vieux. Mais pas d'inquiétude, on les fera payer. Personne ne touche aux courses de dragons! J'ai des gamins qui pleurent encore de rage._

\- _Ça va être pareil ici quand je vais annoncer la nouvelle. Bon, sonne-moi si tu as du nouveau._

\- _Ouais. Et la prochaine fois, demande à me parler au lieu de hurler sur mes gamins pour attirer mon attention._

\- _Pff, qui voudrait de ton attention?_

 _\- Toi, évidemment._

La conversation enregistrée s'arrête là et Harold réduit le son de son ordinateur.

\- Je crois que je vais reconsidérer mon choix de carrière, murmure Astrid.

\- Moi aussi, approuve Merim.

\- Les patrouilleurs ne sont pas sensés être des gens sérieux en toutes circonstances? demande Edwin d'un air perdu.

\- Bien sûr que non, réfute Harold, ils sont humains, comme nous. En-dehors de votre crise existentielle, vous avez quelque chose à dire?

\- Ils nous enferment dans nos pays, commente Varek.

\- Exact. Ils doivent sûrement passer à la phase suivante de leur plan, quel qu'il soit. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce que vous veniez ici. En particulier Astrid et Merim.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demande Astrid d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Vous deux, vous connaissez bien les habitudes des patrouilleurs. Ces gens sont très organisés et adorent leur routine. Combien de temps il vous faudrait pour retenir les rotations des gardes et trouver un point faible dans leur périmètre?

\- Trois jours, dit Merim, le temps d'être vraiment sûre qu'ils ne dérogent pas à leurs habitudes. Pour le périmètre, c'est facile, toutes les bases sont les mêmes.

\- C'est vrai, les plans sont toujours les mêmes, enchérit Astrid, ils ne sont pas très innovants. Tu comptes faire quoi, exactement?

\- Rejoindre la capitale, annonce Harold. Hors de question de rester ici alors que les dragons ennemis se préparent. Je ne veux pas avoir un temps de retard sur tout.

\- Il faut leur trouver un nouveau nom, décide Alix, Cracide est horrible.

\- J'ai pensé à un nom super cool! s'exclame Kognedur avant de recevoir un coup de coude de son frère. Enfin, _nous_ avons pensé à un autre nom. Que dites-vous de ça?

\- Les Sharkgrifs! annoncent les jumeaux d'une même voix.


	33. Chapter 32

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, sponsorisé par les jumeaux Thorston! En fait, je me suis aperçue que ça fait un moment qu'on avait pas eu droit à leurs bêtises, alors je leur ai donné un rôle très important : faire une diversion pour permettre l'évasion du groupe. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce qu'ils ont manigancé, une petite info. Comme vous pouvez le constatez, nous en sommes au chapitre 32 et il n'y a pas encore eu de grandes scènes d'action. De ce fait, j'estime que la fic aura au moins 50 chapitres. Je pensais que vous apprécieriez de savoir qu'il vous reste encore pas mal de chapitres à lire. Cependant, ce n'est qu'une estimation, pas une promesse.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Oh, dit Harold.

\- Oh? _Oh?_ répète Kognedur. Je juge que c'est une réaction très inférieure à celle qui est attendue.

\- Parfaitement, approuve Kranedur. Vu la quantité de temps que nous avons passé pour trouver ce nom, tu devrais au moins sauter au plafond en hurlant.

\- Ouais, on y a énormément travaillé.

\- On a même réfléchi!

\- Rien que pour ça, on devrait avoir une médaille, annonce Kognedur d'un ton dur.

\- Une vraie, hein. Pas une en chocolat. Quoique j'aime bien le chocolat.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bon mais ça nous servira pas beaucoup une fois qu'on l'aura mangé.

\- Attends, on aura une médaille chacun, pas vrai? Je refuse de partager avec toi.

\- Pareil, hors de question que j'ai la moitié d'une médaille. C'est moi qui ai trouvé _grifs_!

\- Et moi j'ai trouvé _Shark_ , alors je dois avoir plus de récompense.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que c'est la moitié la plus importante!

\- Pas vrai, c'est ma partie qui est plus importante!

\- Non, c'est la mienne!

\- La mienne!

\- Holà, on se calme, on se calme! crie Harold pour se faire entendre.

Les jumeaux échangent un regard mauvais puis se détournent l'un de l'autre. Harold soupire et jette un bref coup d'œil pour voir comment les autres réagissent. Varek, Arik et Edwin secouent la tête d'un air résigné, Rustik semble déçu, Alix est soulagée, Merim donne l'impression d'hésiter entre amusement et déception et Astrid a l'air fatiguée. Harold ramène son attention sur les jumeaux.

\- Je trouve que le nom que vous avez trouvé, tous les deux, est très bien. Je pense que nous devrions demander l'avis des autres. Qui approuve Sharkgrifs comme nouveau nom pour les dragons ennemis?

Les autres occupants de la pièce lèvent tous la main sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Parfait, alors le nom est officiel.

\- On va avoir une médaille? demande Kranedur.

\- Euh, pas tout de suite, répond Harold. On verra quand nous ne serons plus en situation de catastrophe imminente.

\- Il faut le dire aux patrouilleurs, dit Kognedur. Ils doivent arrêter d'utiliser ce nom débile.

\- On le fera quand on pourra. Pour l'instant, nous avons besoin d'un plan pour quitter la base sans se faire repérer.

\- Je peux te donner une route de sortie demain midi, juste pour que j'ai assez de temps pour repérer tous les points du périmètre, propose Astrid.

\- Dans ce cas, on pourrait s'y mettre à deux, dit Merim.

\- Parce que tu crois que je veux travailler avec toi? interroge Astrid d'un ton acide.

\- Pas plus que moi à ton encontre mais il ne s'agit pas de nous, là, alors laisse donc ton petit ego de côté et coopère.

\- C'est une bonne idée, intervient Harold. Ce sera plus rapide et moins suspect. Astrid, tu t'occupes de la partie où se trouvent les patrouilleurs, Merim, tu ta charges du côté des civils.

\- Compris, disent les deux filles, dont l'une à contrecœur.

\- Rustik, j'aimerais que tu ailles vérifier les dragons avec Varek.

\- Pourquoi je dois faire ça?! proteste Rustik.

\- Parce qu'il est important que les dragons soient en bon état pour faire la route jusqu'à la capitale. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Varek se chargera de l'inspection. Toi, tu iras voir si les selles sont à leur place et si elles n'ont pas été touchées. Si par hasard tu aperçois des armes faciles à emporter, essaie de les cacher en lieu sûr pour qu'on puisse les prendre en partant. Je te fais confiance pour trouver des armes appropriées pour tout le monde.

Rustik gonfle la poitrine et lève la tête, débordant de confiance et d'orgueil.

\- Alix et Edwin, vu que vous aidez au moment des repas, vous pouvez aller voir s'il est possible de prendre quelques provisions? Si j'estime la distance correctement et en tenant compte de chaque dragon, nous atteindrons la capitale en moins d'un jour.

\- Mais il ne faut que cinq heures en voiture, contre Edwin. Nous irons bien plus vite à dos de dragon.

\- Exact, mais nous devrons éviter de nous faire repérer, que ce soit par les Sharkgrifs ou par les patrouilleurs. Si ces derniers nous trouvent, on sera renvoyés ici sans même pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Je préfère donc prendre des précautions, quitte à allonger la durée du trajet.

\- Bien pensé, approuve Arik. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose?

\- Oui. Surveille les professeurs et autre personnel. Ils ne doivent s'apercevoir de rien, sinon ils nous arrêterons. Si tu penses que l'un d'eux commence à se douter de quelque chose, intervient.

\- Et nous? demande Kognedur.

\- Vous, vous êtes en charge d'une distraction.

\- Oh, on peut faire exp...

\- Pas d'explosion, se hâte d'ajouter Harold. Je ne veux aucun dégât et pas le moindre blessé. Vous êtes doué pour provoquer le chaos, trouvez quelque chose qui nous permettre de partir pendant que tout le monde sera occupé ailleurs.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Kranedur en souriant.

\- Tu penses à..., souffle Kognedur tout en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

\- Oui!

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, dit Harold d'un ton las. Ne prévenez personne sur la nature de la distraction, nous devons avoir l'air aussi naturels que possible. En revanche, quand j'aurais décidé du jour de départ, vous devrez nous dire à quelle heure se déroulera votre distraction, pour qu'on soit tous prêt, d'accord?

\- Oui, répondent les jumeaux.

\- Et toi? Tu vas faire quoi? questionne Astrid.

\- Je vais continuer la surveillance sur les lignes et voir si je peux obtenir des images sur la route entre la base et la capitale. Si nous avons un visuel, même approximatif, ça nous aidera.

\- Comment vas-tu nous suivre? interroge Varek, tu n'as pas de dragon. Enfin, si, tu en as un, mais il n'est pas ici.

\- C'est vrai, reconnaît Harold, c'est pourquoi je serais avec Merim.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi elle? s'indigne Astrid.

\- Parce qu'elle est excellente en vol et que son dragon m'a déjà eu sur son dos. De plus, le cauchemar de Merim est costaud. Avoir un second passager ne le gênera pas du tout.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un cauchemar, se plaint Rustik.

\- Tu veux vraiment m'avoir dans ton dos pendant toute une journée? demande Harold en levant un sourcil.

\- Heu, non, je préfère pas.

\- C'est réglé, dans ce cas.

\- Juste une question, lance Arik, comment savais-tu que nous voulions t'accompagner? Tu as dit que tu voulais rejoindre la capitale mais tu ne nous as jamais demandé de te rejoindre. Et pourtant, tu nous donnes des instructions sans même te soucier de savoir si oui ou non nous venons.

\- Eh bien, je pense vous connaître suffisamment. Si je trouve un moyen de partir et que je vous laisse ici, vous m'en voudrez. De plus, vous vous ennuyez tous ici, non? Je ne pense pas que vous refuserez un peu d'action, même si nous risquons de nous trouver coincés dans un abri et sous surveillance dès notre arrivée à la capitale.

\- C'est vrai, hors de question de rester ici plus longtemps à nous tourner les pouces, approuve Merim.

\- Autre chose, ajoute Harold, nous pourrons voir nos familles. Les abris de la capitale sont reliés les uns aux autres. Du coup, en les visitant tous, nous pourrons voir nos familles. Tu m'as bien dit que la tienne était à la capitale au moment de l'attaque, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, dit Arik, mes parents accompagnaient ma sœur pour son examen anticipé d'entrée à l'académie des soigneurs.

\- Alors ils seront dans les abris. Tu pourras les trouver si tu nous accompagnes.

\- Bon sang, tu es un manipulateur, tu le sais ça?

\- Je proteste, je ne manipule rien, je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits. Bon, vu l'heure, impossible de commencer ce soir. On se met au travail dès demain. Et n'oubliez pas : soyez discrets.

Les jeunes approuvent puis se séparent. Dès le lendemain, chacun se met à accomplir sa tâche en toute discrétion. Même les jumeaux parviennent à éviter les suspicions, malgré leur idée soudaine d'escalader les toits des bâtiments. Leur comportement est mis sur le compte de leur insouciance habituelle et ils sont simplement réprimandés puis envoyés à la partie de la base où se trouve une petite ferme pour y travailler, ce qui ne semble pas les déranger. Harold reste dans un coin de la salle commune, son ordinateur et sa tablette en permanence avec lui. Les autres jeunes viennent le rejoindre à tour de rôle pour communiquer leurs progrès. La route de sortie est rapidement déterminée mais Astrid et Merim, dans un rare moment d'accord, insistent pour attendre deux jours avant de formuler un plan, afin qu'elles puissent vérifier les routines des patrouilleurs de garde. Les deux jours suivant passent donc avec lenteur pour les jeunes, qui attendent impatiemment que les deux jeunes filles donnent le feu vert pour commencer les préparatifs. Quand elles confirment qu'elles ont des horaires fixes, Harold élabore son plan. Il donne au jumeaux l'ordre de préparer leur diversion en précisant que ça doit être loin de l'étable des dragons et de l'endroit d'où le groupe va partir. Les jumeaux hochent la tête et affirment avoir une idée. Varek et Rustik sont envoyés auprès des dragons pour les préparer tandis qu'Alix et Edwin s'occupent des vivres. Merim et Astrid sont en charge de récupérer les sacs préparés par chacun et de les apporter discrètement aux dragons. Arik doit veiller à ce que personne ne s'approche de l'étable. Harold, quant à lui, doit trouver les capteurs placés aux abords de la base et les désactiver le temps que le groupe passe. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, il ne peut faire sa partie qu'au dernier moment mais il doit d'abord les localiser. Le départ est prévu pour le lendemain et les jeunes partent se coucher avec un mélange d'anxiété et d'anticipation. Quand ils se retrouvent pour le petit-déjeuner, les jeunes informent le reste du groupe que la diversion est déjà en place et qu'elle se devrait se déclencher environ une heure plus tard. Les autres acquiescent et se préparent. Un peu moins d'une heure après, des cris retentissent, venant de la direction des bâtiments des patrouilleurs. Les civils, curieux, s'en approchent. Des patrouilleurs courent dans tous les sens, tenant des filets et des cages ou des cordes. En voyant les civils, ils leur demandent leur aide. Le groupe jette un bref coup d'œil à la situation puis s'éparpille. Quand ils se retrouvent tous dans l'étable, ils entendent encore les cris à l'extérieur.

\- Je dois le reconnaître, je suis impressionnée, dit Astrid en montant sur le dos de Tempête. C'est une idée de génie. Comment vous vous y êtes pris?

\- Eh bien, dit Kranedur avec un large sourire en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la tête de son dragon. Tout est question de temps.

\- Absolument, approuve Kognedur en hochant la tête. Le timing est primordial.

\- Vous avez fait quoi exactement? s'enquiert Varek. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel comportement.

\- Tu te rappelles qu'on a été envoyés à la ferme pour y travailler? demande Kognedur.

\- Oui.

\- Ça faisait partie de notre plan. Nous devions être envoyés là-bas.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça que vous y êtes allés sans vous plaindre, réalise Arik.

Ce jour-là, le référent porte un t-shirt marron sur lequel est représenté un homme, en habit vert qui sourit d'un air rusé tout en disparaissant lentement, et qui dit _Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir m'attraper?_.

\- Exactement! s'exclame Kranedur. C'est là que nous avons lancé _L'opération Poulet_!

\- Nous avons remplacé l'eau des abreuvoirs par de l'alcool, informe Kognedur avec un grand sourire. Pour tous les animaux. Et nous avons laissé les portes ouvertes.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi toute la basse-cour ainsi que les chèvres et les poneys se baladent dans la base en semant le chaos, dit Harold. C'est u...

\- Attends, interrompt Rustik, pourquoi _L'opération Poulet_? Il y a d'autres animaux.

\- Parce que les poulets sont les dirigeants de la rébellion, affirme Kranedur d'un ton sérieux. Ce sont qui mènent la bataille. Les poulets sont les maîtres du monde.


	34. Chapter 33

**Bien le bonjour! Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est un chapitre qui est publié très tôt (j'écris cette note le jeudi soir à 21h38 mais ne publierais qu'à 0h00) car comme je l'ai dit lundi, j'ai un entretien ce soir et ne serais donc pas de retour chez moi pour publier (je rentre vers minuit). Et je refuse de faire ça en me servant de mon téléphone. Donc, voilà le dernier chapitre de la semaine, avec enfin l'évasion et de l'action!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonnes vacances aux personnes de la zone A et bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Bien, premier groupe, en avant, ordonne Harold sans quitter l'écran de sa tablette des yeux.

Varek, Alix et les jumeaux font avancer leurs partenaires et se glissent au-dessus du grillage qui délimite la base. Sans regarder en arrière ni s'arrêter, ils continuent leur vol et disparaissent rapidement derrière une petite colline. Harold lève la tête et observe l'étendue de l'autre côté du grillage puis fait un signe de tête à Rustik, Edwin et Astrid.

\- Deuxième groupe, à vous. N'oubliez pas : un intervalle de deux minutes avant notre arrivée.

\- Compris, dit Astrid.

Les trois jeunes et leurs partenaires s'envolent à leur tour et franchissent le grillage. Harold regarde de nouveau sa tablette. Dès que le deuxième groupe est hors de vue, le jeune garçon appuie sur sa tablette et l'écran affiche un compte à rebours.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas le rejoindre tout de suite? demande Arik avec inquiétude.

\- Certain. Si je garde les capteurs inactifs trop longtemps, les patrouilleurs s'en apercevront et nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous éloigner. Il est préférable de laisser les capteurs agir de façon normale pendant deux minutes puis de les pirater de nouveau. Comme ça, les patrouilleurs ne se rendront compte de rien.

\- Pourquoi on passe en dernier? interroge Merim d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Parce que tu es mon taxi et que je dois passer en dernier, répond tranquillement Harold. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me connecter au réseau de la base derrière la colline, alors je préfère rester jusqu'à la fin pour pouvoir assurer un passage indétectable.

\- Je n'ai jamais accepté de faire le taxi, bougonne Merim.

\- Tu n'as jamais refusé non plus.

Le silence tombe sur les trois jeunes qui attendent la fin du compte à rebours. Dès que celui-ci est terminé, Harold exécute quelques commandes sur sa tablette et fait signe à Merim et Arik. Les deux dragons s'envolent, portant les trois jeunes, et franchissent à leur tour le grillage. Harold jette un bref coup d'œil derrière lui mais personne n'est en vue. Les jeunes et leurs partenaires rejoignent rapidement les autres qui les attendent derrière la colline.

\- On fait quoi, maintenant? demande Varek avec nervosité.

\- On bouge vers l'est, répond Harold.

\- Mais on s'éloigne de la capitale! objecte Astrid.

\- C'est vrai. Cependant, si on fait un petit détour par l'est, nous longerons une chaîne de montagnes. Nous mettrons un peu plus de temps mais nous pourrons arriver à la capitale en disposant de beaucoup de cachettes en chemin si jamais nous en avons besoin. De plus, ces montagnes sont très ferreuses, alors les satellites et autres outils de surveillance ne parviennent pas à avoir des images nettes. Nous risquons moins de nous faire attraper.

\- Et comment rejoindrons-nous la capitale après? s'enquiert Alix.

\- Quand nous arriverons à la Passe des Corbeaux, nous quitterons les flancs des montagnes et volerons droit vers la capitale.

\- La Passe des Corbeaux? répète Edwin. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- C'est un passage naturel entre deux montagnes, informe Harold. Très étroit et assez vide. Beaucoup de corbeaux vivent là, d'où le nom. La Passe se trouve presque pile en face de l'une des entrées de la capitale. J'y suis déjà allé avec ma mère lorsqu'elle allait soigner des dragons dans les exploitations environnantes.

\- Comment est le terrain entre la Passe et la capitale? interroge Merim.

\- Dégagé, impossible de se dissimuler où que ce soit. Il y a beaucoup de champs, donc les forêts se trouvent plus loin. Nous serons en vue dès que nous quitterons l'abri des montagnes.

\- Alors nous devrons foncer sans nous arrêter, dit Astrid. Les ennemis pourront nous voir arriver de loin.

\- Exact, mais c'est aussi le cas pour nous. Nous les verrons si jamais ils décident que nous faisons des cibles intéressantes.

\- Qu'est-c...

\- Plus tard, Varek, interrompt Harold. Nous devons partir. Les patrouilleurs ne vont pas rester distraits très longtemps et notre absence va vite être signalée. Éloignons-nous.

Les jeunes hochent la tête et se mettent en route, désignant à leurs partenaires la direction que leur indique Harold. Le groupe vole près d'une heure, se cachant derrière des collines ou des bâtiments, avant d'atteindre les montagnes. Il s'arrête un moment, pour qu'Harold puisse se repérer, puis se remet en vol. Merim, à la grande frustration d'Astrid, ouvre la voie en suivant les instructions de son passager. Le groupe s'arrête près de deux heures plus tard pour laisser les dragons se reposer près d'un petit lac. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont rencontré personne, que ce soit un humain ou un dragon.

\- C'est une bonne chose, dit Harold, comme ça, personne ne pourra dire que nous sommes passés ici.

\- Harold, j'ai une question qui me taraude depuis un moment, avance timidement Varek. Que ferons-nous si jamais nous nous retrouvons face aux Sharkgrifs?

\- Nous évitons la confrontation à tout prix, répond sombrement le jeune garçon.

\- Quoi?! s'exclame Astrid. Ce sont nos ennemis! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent et fuir comme des lâches!

\- Et nous ne sommes que des adolescents, en-dehors d'Arik. Nous n'avons aucun entraînement militaire. Ne commence pas à dire que tu sais te battre. Savoir se battre contre de lamentables malfrats des rues et savoir combattre des dragons dont le seul but semble être de tout détruire sont deux choses très différentes. Nous ne savons pas comment combattent les Sharkgrifs, s'ils utilisent des stratégies ou juste la force brute. Et dans le dernier cas, nous ne savons pas quelle est leur force, justement. Face à un ennemi dont nous ignorons presque tout, il est plus prudent de battre en retraite et de se réfugier dans un endroit sûr.

\- Mais...

\- Tu ne pourras pas les repousser si tu te fais blesser ou tuer, tranche Harold d'un ton dur. Si nous sommes confrontés à des Sharkgrifs, on fuit. Faites voler vos dragons aussi vite que possible et rejoignez le premier abri disponible. Ne tentez pas de jouer au héros.

\- Et si l'un de nous se trouve en difficulté? questionne Merim. Je te le dis tout de suite, il est hors de question que j'abandonne qui que ce soit.

\- Si quelqu'un est en difficulté, vous évaluez la situation avant d'agir. Si vous devez vous trouver face à plus de deux Sharkgrifs, vous partez.

\- Et on abandonne un ami? demande Edwin d'un ton dubitatif.

\- Non. On se rassemble puis on porte secours à celui ou celle qui est en danger. Nous sommes plus forts en restant ensemble. Tout le monde a compris?

Les jeunes hochent tous la tête et le jeune garçon pousse un soupir de soulagement.

\- Une dernière question avant qu'on reparte, dit Arik. Que ferons-nous quand nous atteindrons la capitale?

\- On trouve le poste de commandement des patrouilleurs et on se pose devant eux, répond Harold avec un sourire. Ils vont certainement éclater deux ou trois fusibles mais je suis certain qu'ils feront des têtes absolument uniques. Oh, ça me fait penser que je devrais préparer l'application appareil photo de ma tablette, pour immortaliser la scène.

\- Et après le pétage de plombs? demande Arik.

\- On leur dit qui nous sommes. Avec un peu de chance, mon père sera dans les parages. Sinon, il sera vite mis au courant et arrivera rapidement. À ce moment-là, nous aurons droit à un sermon, à toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables puis nous serons gentiment escortés aux abris où nous recevront l'ordre ferme et définitif de nous enterrer dans un coin et de ne plus en bouger jusqu'à ce que le monde tourne de nouveau dans le bon sens.

\- Très réjouissant, commence Astrid, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ton père.

\- Je suis certain que tu changeras d'avis après les trente premières secondes, réplique Harold avec un sourire. Quand nous serons dans les abris, nous pourrons commencer à chercher les familles de chacun.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être, confie Alix, mes parents me manquent.

\- Tu n'es pas de la capitale, remarque Astrid en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tes parents seraient dans ces abris?

\- Je vis à l'extérieur de la capitale mais les abris de ma ville sont reliés à ceux de la capitale. Les parents de Merim devraient y être aussi.

\- Non, ma mère était à l'autre bout du pays au moment de l'attaque, dit la rousse, je ne sais pas si elle a pu rejoindre un abri. J'espère que mon père aura des nouvelles.

\- Nous verrons quand nous serons sur place, repartons.

Harold se lève tout en parlant et les autres l'imitent rapidement. Ils reprennent leur voyage en faisant des pauses régulières pour les dragons. Le soleil commence à se coucher quand ils arrivent enfin en vue de la capitale. Harold fait arrêter le groupe juste avant de quitter l'abri des montagnes.

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête? râle Rustik. On pourrait y être dans moins d'une demi-heure!

\- Je sais, mais laissons d'abord les dragons se reposer. C'est la partie la plus dangereuse. Les Sharkgrifs sont dans la capitale et peuvent venir nous intercepter. Il est plus prudent de permettre aux dragons de reprendre des forces avant de foncer. Rappelle-toi, on ne pourra plus s'arrêter avant d'être dans la capitale.

\- Où se trouve le centre de commandement? interroge Varek d'une voix tendue.

\- Vous voyez cet immeuble qui deux statues au sommet? demande Harold en désignant un gratte-ciel.

Les jeunes se tournent dans la direction indiquée et plissent des yeux pour voir le bâtiment. Ils hochent les uns après les autres.

\- Au pied de cet immeuble se trouve un bâtiment et une grande place avec des étables : c'est le centre militaire de Nouvelle Berk. Si un centre de commandement doit être installé quelque part, c'est forcément là. De plus, il est situé dans la partie de la ville reprise aux Sharkgrifs. Si jamais on est séparés, allez là-bas, d'accord?

\- Oui, répondent les jeunes en chœur.

Harold attend que les dragons soient bien reposés puis donne le signal du départ. Les dragons quittent les montagnes et s'élancent vers la capitale à toute vitesse. Ils sont à un peu plus de la mi-chemin quand des cris se font entendre. Des formes sombres se profilent devant eux. En quelques minutes, les jeunes peuvent voir une demi-douzaine de Sharkgrifs qui foncent sur eux. Harold fait signe au groupe de raser le sol et de dévier un peu sur la droite. Les dragons ennemis, surpris par ce changement de trajectoire et cette perte d'altitude, perdent quelques secondes à regarder la manœuvre avant de corriger leur vol pour rattraper leurs cibles. Les deux groupes de dragons se rencontrent a à peine deux kilomètres de la capitale. Le groupe des jeunes restent ensemble jusqu'au dernier moment puis s'éparpille, dispersant les cibles. Les Sharkgrifs hésitent brièvement avant de décider de poursuivre les dragons les plus imposants. Les cauchemars de Rustik et Merim sont pris en chasse, de même que les vipères d'Astrid et Arik et le braguettaure des jumeaux. Varek et Alix ne sont pas poursuivis et semblent vouloir faire demi-tour pour aider leurs amis mais un ordre d'Harold les fait poursuivre leur route jusqu'à la capitale.

Les dragons vipères, agiles et rapides, n'ont pas trop de mal à éviter leurs poursuivants mais veillent à ne pas engager le combat. Rustik et Crochefer ont besoin de l'aide des jumeaux et de Prout et Pète pour distancer les ennemis et y arrivent enfin après plusieurs minutes de vol acharné. Merim et Harold rencontrent plus de difficulté. Angus, le cauchemar monstrueux noir et blanc de Merim, peine à semer son poursuivant tout en portant une double charge. Le Sharkgrifs qui poursuit le dragon et les deux jeunes se rapproche tellement qu'il parvient à donner un coup de tête dans la patte arrière gauche d'Angus. Ce dernier, déséquilibré, tombe vers le sol, heureusement proche. Il effectue une roulade et reprend immédiatement son envol. Merim et Angus sont déjà loin de leur lieu de chute quand un cri d'Astrid les fait se tourner. La jeune rousse suit le regard de la jeune blonde et constate avec effroi qu'Harold a été éjecté de la selle malgré les sangles de sécurité et se troue au sol, vulnérable. Un Sharkgrifs aperçoit le jeune garçon et fonce sur lui, les griffes en avant et la bouche grande ouverte. Les deux jeunes filles dirigent leurs partenaires vers le jeune garçon, tentant de l'atteindre avant le dragon ennemi et gagnent progressivement du terrain. Le dragon est presque sur Harold quand le jeune garçon est brusquement attrapé par les épaules et soulevé dans les airs. Le jeune garçon lève la tête et plonge son regard dans les yeux d'un dragon allié.


	35. Chapter 34

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. J'ai aimé vos commentaires et vos conjectures sur le sujet de si oui ou non il s'agit de Krokmou qui attrape Harold. Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup hésité, j'avais en effet prévu de faire en sorte que ce soit un autre dragon qui attrape Harold mais en même temps, je me voulais vraiment revoir Krokmou, surtout avec une entrée fracassante. Bref, j'ai lu vos commentaires et ai hésité durant tout le week-end avant de me décider pour un chapitre qui satisfasse mais deux envies. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Jessica Lmx : Oui, moi aussi je voulais que ce soit Krokmou. Mais bon, je pense que je deviens prévisible.^^ Niveau action, il y en a tout autant dans ce chapitre, ça me démangeait. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **kitsune93130 : Tu as raison pour Krokmou, mais pas au bon endroit. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Arrêtez de tout deviner, sinon je n'aurais plus de raison de continuer à écrire cette fic.^^ Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Oh, bonjour! Lance Harold avec un sourire nerveux. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

\- Nous venons sauver ta peau. Beaucoup de personnes seraient très contrariées si tu venais à quitter ce monde. Cependant, il se pourrait que j'aide à t'envoyer dans le prochain monde parce que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié tes derniers exploits.

\- Ah.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

\- Je suis certain que ce n'est pas le moment pour une telle conversation.

\- Tu as raison. Mais ne pense pas être tiré d'affaire, nous finirons cette conversation quand nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter de savoir si nous allons oui ou non finir dans le ventre de ces dragons fous. Évite de trop bouger, je n'ai pas le temps d'atterrir pour te faire monter sur la selle, de toute façon, je n'ai pas la place, donc tu vas devoir rester dans les pattes de Lame.

Harold hoche la tête, même si Rand ne peut le voir. Le jeune garçon, en dépit de sa situation très précaire, semble craindre le Guide bien plus que les Sharkgrifs. Rand fait faire demi-tour à Lame et vole vers la ville. Harold aperçoit ses amis qui font de même, tentant de semer les ennemis. Les Sharkgrifs les poursuivant abandonnent après quelques minutes. Les jeunes et leurs partenaires affichent des mines soulagées qui disparaissent rapidement. Venant de la capitale, des Sharkgrifs foncent sur le groupe. Varek et Alix ne sont plus en vue, Rustik et les jumeaux sont presque au-dessus de la ville et sont ignorés par les Sharkgrifs, Arik et Edwin sont sur un côté, loin des ennemis qui les délaissent tandis qu'Astrid et Merim sont obligées de voler ensemble car les dragons ennemis les repoussent tout le temps l'une vers l'autre. Rand, pour sa part, guide Lame droit sur les Sharkgrifs. Harold essaie de ne pas gêner le stormcutter mais ne peut s'empêche de se replier sur lui-même quand les ennemis sont à tout juste quelques mètres. À cause du vent et des ailes qui battent tout près de ses oreilles, le jeune garçon ne peut entendre ce que dit Rand quand ce dernier crie quelque chose. Il laisse donc échapper un cri de surprise lorsque Lame plonge soudainement vers le sol. Du coin de l'œil, il voit qu'Astrid et Merim font de même, guidant Tempête et Angus plus près du sol. Lame se rétablit alors qu'il est à peine à un mètre de la terre ferme et vole bas, toujours en direction de la ville. Un cri de terreur se fait entendre et Harold tourne la tête juste à temps pour voir Astrid, Merim et leurs partenaires tomber au sol et rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Rand arrête Lame puis le fait revenir en arrière pour rejoindre les jeunes filles. Le stormcutter se pose au sol à côté des humains et des dragons, lâchant Harold par la même occasion.

\- Rien de cassé? demande Rand avec précipitation.

\- L'aile d'Angus est tailladé, rapporte Merim avec une pointe de peur dans la voix, il ne peut plus voler.

\- Tempête est indemne, dit Astrid d'une voix secouée.

\- Je suis désolé Merim mais nous devons laisser Angus ici, annonce Rand tout en surveillant l'approche des Sharkgrifs.

\- Non! Je refuse de l'abandonner!

\- Ne discute pas! Nous n'avons pas le choix! Les ennemis arrivent, nous devons partir! Gronde le Guide.

\- Alors partez, je reste avec Angus!

\- Je ne veux pas plus que toi l'abandonner mais ta vie est tout aussi importante que la sienne. Je suis certain qu'il ne désire pas te voir mourir ici parce que tu as décidé de rester à ses côtés alors que tu pouvais te sauver.

Un grognement se fait entendre et Angus se remet difficilement debout. Il allonge le cou et pousse doucement mais fermement Merim vers Astrid et Tempête. La jeune fille rousse est en larmes et tente de résister mais Rand l'empoigne et la fait monter de force sur la selle de Tempête. Astrid grimpe à son tour, sans commentaire et fait décoller sa partenaire. Le Guide et son apprenti prennent quelques secondes pour caresser Angus puis Rand remonte sur sa selle.

\- Harold, Lame va te reprendre dans ses pattes, ne bouge pas.

Le stormcutter bat des ailes et s'élève doucement dans les airs. Il descend pour attraper Harold quand Angus bouge brusquement et enroule son aile indemne autour du jeune garçon. Des hurlements se font entendre ainsi que des bruits d'affrontement. Parvenant à se glisser sur le côté de l'aile, Harold peut voir qu'un Sharkgrif, précédemment dissimulé dans un creux du terrain, se trouve tout près du cauchemar monstrueux blessé. Ce dernier a protégé Harold d'un coup de griffe probablement fatal et défie le dragon ennemi vocalement puisqu'il est incapable de se battre. Rand et Lame, obligés de prendre de la hauteur pour ne pas servir de cible, redescendent et tentent d'éloigner le Sharkgrif mais ce dernier est rapidement rejoint par un de ses congénères qui garde le Guide et son partenaire occupés. Le Sharkgrif qu'affronte Angus décide de passer à l'attaque et bondit en avant. Il enfonce ses griffes l'épaule du cauchemar et mord son cou sauvagement. Angus pousse une plainte de douleur et se débat pour se libérer. Harold est obligé de quitter l'abri offert par l'aile du cauchemar pour ne pas être touché par les dragons qui s'agitent dans tous les sens. Alors qu'Angus gémit de nouveau, Harold regarde désespérément autour de lui. Il attrape un petit rocher et le lance de toutes ses forces sur le Sharkgrif. Ce dernier ne semble pas s'en apercevoir et poursuit son attaque. Palpant ses poches, Harold tombe sur une cartouche contenant du gaz de braguettaure. Il la regarde un moment d'un air perdu avant d'arborer une expression de triomphe. Le jeune garçon ouvre la capsule et l'envoie juste en-dessous du Sharkgrif, entre ses pattes arrière.

\- Angus! crie Harold. Enflamme-toi et rabat ton aile sur ta tête!

Le cauchemar, en pleine lutte et souffrant, entend l'ordre et obéit. Le Sharkgrif, momentanément surprit par les flammes, lâche sa victime qui peut alors rabattre son aile. Alors que le dragon ennemi retombe sur ses quatre pattes, une étincelle parvient jusqu'au gaz qui s'échappe de la capsule. Une explosion se produit immédiatement, envoyant Harold au sol. Quand le jeune garçon se relève en grognant, il voit que le Sharkgrif titube, ses pattes et son ventre semblant le faire souffrir, mais ne tombe pas. Le dragon ennemi retrouve son équilibre et délaisse Angus, tournant toute son attention sur l'humain.

\- Oups, je crois que je l'ai énervé, murmure Harold.

Le Sharkgrif grogne un moment puis laisse échapper un cri de fureur et fonce sur le jeune garçon. Ce dernier se tourne et se met à courir. Le dragon le poursuit et, malgré ses pattes blessées, gagne rapidement du terrain. Harold jette un bref coup d'œil dans les airs vers Rand mais ne voit aucune solution immédiate à sa situation. Le Guide et son partenaire sont occupés à éviter les attaques de deux Sharkgrifs et ne peuvent lui venir en aide. Angus, blessé par sa chute et l'attaque de dragon ennemi, ne peut bouger. Harold est donc seul. Il court aussi vite qu'il peut et aperçoit un bâtiment non loin de lui. Il s'agit d'un cabanon en pierres dans lequel sont entreposés des outils agricoles en temps normal. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre et la porte est fermée mais Harold s'y précipite quand même. Il atteint la porte et abaisse la poignée mais le panneau de bois ne bouge pas.

\- Bien sûr, il faut que ce soit verrouillé! se plaint Harold en paniquant.

Le jeune garçon fouille ses poches et ne trouve qu'un tournevis. Il n'a pas le temps de trouver une idée pour ouvrir la porte car un bruit de course derrière lui le prévient de l'arrivée du Sharkgrif. Ce dernier ne ralentit pas et fonce sur l'humain piégé à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Le dragon pousse un cri de triomphe en accélérant. Harold se penche sur le côté pour longer le cabanon mais son pied percute l'une des pierres qui délimite le chemin menant au bâtiment et il trébuche, s'étalant au sol. Le Sharkgrif pousse un nouveau cri en voyant sa proie tomber. Un cri lui répond, venant du ciel. Surprit, le Sharkgrif lève la tête tout en continuant sa course. Harold, en entendant le cri de réponse, relève brusquement la tête et ouvre grand les yeux. Une forme norme se laisse tomber sur le Sharkgrif et l'envoie rouler à plusieurs mètres. Emporté par sa vitesse, la forme sombre se trouve de l'autre côté du cabanon mais elle contourne rapidement le bâtiment et se place entre Harold et le dragon ennemi.

\- Krokmou, murmure Harold.

Le furie nocturne a les pupilles contractées et il est replié sur lui-même, les ailes écartées et le dos rond tout en grognant et montrant les dents. Son grognement s'accompagne de petits cris de mise en garde. Le Sharkgrif se relève et se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant. Il semble étonné par le furie nocturne mais il se reprend rapidement et avance pour affronter Krokmou. Harold se relève en toute hâte et approche de son partenaire. Il constate que la selle se trouve sur son dos et ne tient que grâce aux boucles accessibles pour les dragons. Avec des gestes précipités mais sûrs, Harold resserre les sangles de la selle et grimpe dessus. Pendant ce temps, Krokmou tient le Sharkgrif à distance avec des tirs de plasma. Dès qu'Harold est en selle, Krokmou bat des ailes et s'envole. Il prend de l'altitude en quelques secondes et plonge pour accroître sa vitesse. Harold parvient à attraper son casque dans le sac de selle et le met.

\- Krokmou! Il faut aider Angus, c'est le partenaire d'une amie, il m'a protégé et il est blessé. C'est le cauchemar noir, tu le vois?

Le furie nocturne hoche la tête et change de direction pour se rapprocher du cauchemar. Le Sharkgrif blessé par Harold court pour rejoindre Angus et affronter Krokmou. Le jeune garçon remarque qu'une des ailes du dragon ennemi traîne au sol, expliquant pourquoi il ne s'envole pas. Krokmou, ayant lui aussi vu l'arrivée de l'ennemi, accélère. Sa vitesse est telle qu'un son strident est émis quand le furie nocturne lance son cri. Les Sharkgrifs dans les parages s'arrêtent brusquement et secouent la tête, perturbés. Harold remarque cette étrange conduite du coin de l'œil mais n'a pas le temps de s'y attarder car des bruits sourds se font entendre en provenance de la capitale. Des dizaines de dragons apparaissent au-dessus de la ville tandis que des véhicules armés sortent de la capitale et se dirigent vers les deux groupes de combattants : Rand et Lame d'un côté, Harold et Krokmou de l'autre. Le furie nocturne ne tient pas compte des nouvelles arrivées et se pose devant Angus. Le Sharkgrif arrive à toute vitesse et ne montre aucun signe de vouloir freiner. Krokmou prépare une boule de plasma et Harold entend Angus prendre une grande inspiration. Tournant la tête, il voit que le cauchemar est sur le point d'envoyer un jet de flammes sur le Sharkgrif. Krokmou effectue son tour en même temps et les deux attaques touchent le dragon ennemi simultanément. Le Sharkgrif hurle tandis qu'il est projeté sur le côté. Il tombe au sol et bouge faiblement durant quelques instants avant de s'immobiliser. Krokmou le surveille en grognant mais, voyant qu'il ne bouge plus, le furie nocturne se calme et tourne la tête vers Harold. Ses yeux verts expriment de l'inquiétude.

\- Merci, mon grand, soupire Harold en s'allongeant sur le dos de son partenaire. Tu es arrivé pile au bon moment. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de te voir.

Krokmou ronronne à deux reprises puis s'agite. Harold comprend le message et descend de la selle. Dès qu'il est au sol, Krokmou l'examine sous tous les angles, l'encerclant et le reniflant.

\- Ça va, je n'ai rien, rit Harold. Juste quelques bleus qui vont apparaître dans les prochaines heures mais rien de grave. C'est Angus qui est blessé.

Tout en parlant, Harold se tourne vers le cauchemar qui est allongé et regarde le furie nocturne avec méfiance mais sans hostilité. Harold présente les deux dragons et se met à examiner les blessures d'Angus tandis que Krokmou le renifle brièvement avant de frotter sa tête contre celle du cauchemar. Ce dernier se détend et bouge un peu pour permettre à Harold de mieux accéder à ses blessures. Un bruit d'ailes les fait lever les yeux au ciel. Rand et Lame se posent juste à côté de Krokmou qui salue le stormcutter avec joie.

\- Comment va Angus? demande Rand en rejoignant son apprenti et le dragon blessé.

\- Je ne suis pas un expert, alors je pourrais me tromper, mais je pense que les plus gros dégâts sont au cou, les dents du Sharkgrif ont fait de gros dégâts. Heureusement, il n'avait pas assez de prise pour enfoncer correctement ses griffes, alors ces plaies sont assez bénignes. Pour l'aile, il a dû prendre un coup de griffes puis tomber dessus. La membrane est déchirée à deux endroits et je crois qu'un os est cassé.

\- Tu as raison, approuve le Guide en examinant le cauchemar à son tour. Il devrait se rétablir vite avec des soins appropriés et beaucoup de repos. Comment as-tu appelé ces dragons?

\- Sharkgrif. C'est un nom inventé par les jumeaux, répond Harold.

\- Ça leur va bien mieux que celui utilisé par les patrouilleurs, commente Rand.

\- Oui, nous pensions la même chose après avoir entendu le nom choisi par Gwinder, alors nous avons décidé d'en trouver un autre.

\- Je vois. Et comment toi et tes amis avez-vous pu être au courant d'une information secrète?

Harold, réalisant son erreur, se raidit et jette un coup d'œil incertain au Guide. Ce dernier ne semble pas en colère mais son expression est impassible, ne permettant pas à son apprenti de saisir ce qu'il pense de la situation. Le jeune garçon déglutit et cherche une distraction quand son regard tombe sur Krokmou.

\- Heu, Rand? Comment on va expliquer la présence de Krokmou? J'imagine que pas mal de personne l'ont aperçu, et entendu.

\- Vu la situation, nous allons devoir dévoiler l'existence de la réserve, soupire Rand d'un air las. C'est bien trop tôt mais il est impossible de jouer les ignorants. Et il est hors de question de renvoyer Krokmou à la réserve et de te laisser sans ton partenaire dans des moments aussi troublés.

\- Alors il peut rester avec moi? demande Harold avec espoir.

\- Oui. J'expliquerais tout.

\- Génial! Merci!

\- Ne me remercie pas trop tôt. Tu as toi aussi des explications à faire. Et ne pense pas avoir réussi à détourner la conversation, je veux toujours savoir comment tu as pu être au courant pour le nom temporaire. Sans oublier notre conversation d'un peu plus tôt. Je n'ai vraiment pas été amusé d'apprendre que mon apprenti, l'espion junior de mon épouse et plusieurs jeunes se sont enfuis de la base où ils étaient en sécurité. Plusieurs patrouilleurs ont été envoyés dans différentes directions pour vous retrouver. Vous avez semé une belle pagaille. Et j'ai l'horrible certitude que c'est toi le chef d'orchestre.

\- Hum, je peux appeler mon avocat? tente Harold d'une petite voix.

\- Tu ferais mieux de tout m'expliquer maintenant, tant que nous sommes seuls. À moins, bien sûr, que tu ne préfères le faire devant ton père et les patrouilleurs basés à la capitale?

\- Oh, dans ce cas, dit Harold. Tout a commencé quand j'ai tenté de capter les discussions des patrouilleurs et Astrid a découvert ce que j'essayais de faire.


	36. Chapter 35

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, avec un avant-goût de la scène que vous attendez tous : les têtes des gens quand ils découvrent Krokmou. Dans ce chapitre, vous voyez comment réagissent les patrouilleurs classiques. Dans le prochain, vous découvrirez comment réagissent les dirigeants, et Stoïck, bien entendu.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Jessica Lmx : Bien sûr que je réponds au commentaire! Dès ma deuxième fic, je me suis engagée à répondre à tous les commentaires, même s'il m'arrive de le faire en retard ou d'oublier pour certains auxquels je ne répondre de suite. Tu prends le temps de lire la fic et de laisser un avis, il est normal que je prenne quelques minutes pour te remercier et te répondre. Ah, je suis contente d'avoir pu toucher les gens avec le sort d'Angus, c'est la preuve que mon histoire a bien pris racine! Angus te remercie de ton inquiétude!^^ Pour l'indignation de Rustik, tu devras attendre au prochain chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci, comme toujours, pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Je pense que je devrais arrêter ton apprentissage et te donner à Jenny, commente Rand.

\- Vous ne feriez jamais ça! s'exclame Harold.

\- Je l'envisage très sérieusement. Vu comment tu t'es introduit dans le réseau des patrouilleurs et comment tu as dirigé ta petite armée pour t'enfuir de la base, tu ferais un espion de premier ordre.

\- Agent de renseignement, dit Harold.

\- C'est la même chose. Jenny serait vraiment ravie de t'avoir à sa disposition.

\- Je ne veux pas, je veux juste être un Guide, vous le savez.

\- D'un autre côté, poursuit Rand sans tenir compte de la remarque de son apprenti, ça pourrait être dangereux. Jenny est déjà effrayante mais si jamais on lui donne une personne aussi douée et intelligente, mais qui manque de sens commun, ma chère épouse pourrait se mettre dans la tête de conquérir le monde et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Oui, tout bien réfléchi, il est préférable de te garder en tant qu'apprenti.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir honoré ou insulté, commente Harold.

\- Honoré, très certainement.

\- J'ai un sérieux doute.

\- Monsieur Oneur, nous allons conduire le cauchemar à l'aire de soins, continuez tout droit, vous devriez trouver la base de commandement sans problème.

\- Compris. Merci pour votre aide.

Le patrouilleur assit sur un dragon vipère salue Rand puis s'éloigne avec ses collègues. Quatre dragons portent prudemment un filet dans lequel est installé Angus. Rand et Harold regardent les patrouilleurs s'éloigner avant de reprendre leur chemin. Lame et Krokmou, indifférents à l'état de la ville, volent tranquillement tandis que leurs partenaires examinent les dégâts infligés à la capitale. La plupart des bâtiments sont endommagés, certains sont carrément écroulés. Les maisons individuelles semblent s'en être tirées à bon compte, juste quelques fenêtres brisées ou des morceaux de toits manquants. Les routes sont en mauvais état et le goudron est fissuré à de nombreux endroits, quand il n'est pas tout simplement absent. Les espaces verts de la ville ont pour la plupart été réduits en cendres. Il n'y a aucun humain ni dragon dans les rues, pas même un rongeur ou un oiseau, et le silence qui y règne est lourd.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film apocalyptique, dit Harold en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une impression. Et ce n'est pas un film, non plus. Nous sommes en plein Ragnarök.

\- Oh, c'est rassurant. Les dieux ne vont pas tarder à arriver, dans ce cas. Après tout, il ne peut pas y avoir de fin du monde sans un combat divin.

\- Garde ton sarcasme pour plus tard, je pense que tu en auras besoin. Je voulais simplement dire que lorsque nous aurons repoussé le Sharkgrifs, les journalistes et historiens s'empresseront de faire des références à la fin du monde. Je dois admettre que ça y ressemble fortement.

\- Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de zombies, marmonne Harold en frissonnant. J'ai horreurs de ces choses.

\- Nous avons déjà des dragons tout droit sortis des Enfers, pourquoi ajouter des zombies?

\- C'est moi ou vous êtes cynique aujourd'hui?

\- Tu te fais des idées.

La conversation est coupée court quand les dragons émergent de la rue sur une large place encombrée de tentes militaires et de matériel. Une aire est aménagée et dégagée pour permettre aux dragons de s'y reposer alors que les humains circulent entre les tentes. Un bâtiment est également utilisé, sa porte étant ouverte et des gens ne cessant d'y entrer ou d'en sortir. Quand Lame et Krokmou arrivent, presque personne ne s'en aperçoit. Cependant, cela change au fur et à mesure que les deux dragons s'approchent de l'aire dégagée. Les gens s'immobilisent et délaissent leurs occupations pour regarder les dragons passer, en particulier Krokmou. Bien que les furies nocturnes soient considérés comme un espèce éteinte, des illustrations sont encore présentes dans les manuels scolaires, donc tout le monde sait à quoi ils ressemblent. Harold s'agite sur sa selle lorsqu'il entend des murmures incrédules ou excités qui s'élèvent suite au passage de son partenaire.

\- Arrête de gigoter autant, gronde Rand.

\- Désolé. On aurait pas pu arriver autrement? En faisant un détour ou en attendant la nuit?

\- Non. Krokmou a été vu, c'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

\- Mais on aurait pu leur demander de garder le secret. Au mieux, ils n'étaient qu'une trentaine, ça aurait été faisable. Alors que là, ils sont des centaines à voir Krokmou, et ils ne vont certainement pas se taire.

\- Je sais. Les circonstances ne nous permettent pas d'agir autrement. Ce serait trop compliqué de prendre chaque personne à part et de leur faire signer un document de confidentialité.

\- Et le Conseil dans tout ça? Nous n'avons pas leur autorisation.

\- Tout comme tu n'avais pas l'autorisation de t'enfuir de la base, réplique Rand. Je m'occuperais du Conseil en temps voulu.

\- On peut accélérer? J'en ai vraiment assez de tous ces regards. Et je veux mettre Krokmou à l'abri des curieux.

\- Krokmou se portera très bien, les furies nocturnes aiment être le centre de l'attention.

\- Pas moi.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu devrais être reconnaissant du fait que je t'ai conseillé de garder ton casque jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans un lieu où il y aura moins de gens. Si personne ne sait qui est le partenaire du furie nocturne, tu ne seras pas ennuyé. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

\- J'apprécie votre conseil et votre aide, dit Harold. J'aimerais juste être très loin d'ici.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Après tout, tu t'es enfuis d'une base de patrouilleurs pour venir ici, non?

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris que vous m'en voulez pour ça, pas la peine de remettre le couvert toutes les trente secondes!

\- Je te prépare juste à ce que tu vas affronter dans quelques minutes. Je doute que ton père et dirigeants des patrouilleurs soient très contents de tes exploits.

Harold gémit en se laissant tomber sur Krokmou qui tourne sa tête d'un air interrogateur. Harold le tapote au-dessus du cou pour signifier qu'il va bien et le furie nocturne ramène son attention vers l'avant. Lame et Krokmou sont installés près d'une fontaine et Rand discute brièvement avec le patrouilleur en charge des rations des dragons. Quand le Guide a fini de parler, il fait signe à Harold de le suivre. Le jeune garçon caresse Krokmou, qui lui donne un coup de tête affectueux, et rejoint Rand sans enlever son casque, préservant ainsi son anonymat. Le Guide et son apprenti traversent le labyrinthe de tentes pour arriver jusqu'au bâtiment de l'autre côté de la place. Les gens les regardent passer et ne prennent pas la peine de baisser la voix pour parler d'eux. Les regards sont pour la plupart braqués sur le jeune garçon qui baisse la tête et marche rapidement. Rand, saisissant le malaise de son apprenti, accélère le pas. Ils arrivent au bâtiment et un patrouilleur à l'entrée les arrête pour vérifier leur identité. Rand se présente et se porte garant pour Harold, sans dévoiler son nom. Le patrouilleur hésite mais les laisse passer. Le Guide se dirige avec assurance vers une cage d'escaliers qui mène à l'étage supérieur. Là, il prend le couloir de droite et marche sans hésitation vers la porte se trouvant au fond. Quand il entre dans la pièce au-delà de la porte, il laisse passer Harold puis referme la porte et la verrouille. Rand se tourne alors vers les personnes présentes. Une dizaine de patrouilleurs de haut rang sont assis autour d'une table en forme de U. Devant la table, des rangées de chaises sont disposées et d'autres patrouilleurs ainsi que des civils y sont assis. Sur le côté, sous étroite surveillance, se trouvent les jeunes qui ont accompagné Harold dans son voyage depuis la base. Varek et Alix affichent un air apeuré, Edwin et les jumeaux semblent insouciants, Rustik paraît impressionné et un peu effrayé, Arik donne l'impression d'hésiter entre l'amusement et le remords, Merim est visiblement ébranlée et agitée et Astrid arbore une expression calme et provocatrice.

\- Rand Oneur, dit le patrouilleur assis à la place d'honneur. Nous ne vous attendions pas. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène? Et qui est votre compagnon?

\- Désolé de débarqué ainsi, général, s'excuse le Guide, je vous aurais prévenu si je l'avais pu. Je suis venu pour rattraper mon apprenti et ses amis qui se sont enfuis de la base dans laquelle ils étaient hébergés. Et ce jeune homme est mon apprenti, Harold Haddock.

Tout en parlant, Rand fait signe à Harold d'enlever son casque et ce dernier s'exécute à contrecœur, surtout quand il voit la large silhouette de son père parmi les civils assis.

\- Ah, les jeunes gens qui sont arrivés depuis les montagnes, dit le général avec sévérité. Je n'ai pas encore reçu tous les rapports mais ils ont semé la pagaille. Nous avons été obligés d'envoyer un bataillon leur porter assistance pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent réduire en charpie. La situation est déjà très tendue, nous n'avons pas besoin d'enfants qui courent dans tous les sens.

\- J'en suis conscient, approuve Rand, c'est pourquoi je vais ramener les jeunes à la base dès demain, après une nuit de repos.

\- Quoi?! s'exclame Harold. Non! On a pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir!

\- C'est vrai! s'insurge Astrid. Maintenant que nous sommes là, autant rester.

\- Silence! tonne le général. Quand je vous demande de parler, vous restez muets et maintenant où personne ne demande votre avis, vous vous exprimez? Typique des adolescents!

\- Puisque vous êtes enclins à parler, dit Stoïck, vous pourriez peut-être nous raconter ce qui vous a poussé à quitter la base où vous étiez à l'abri pour vous jeter dans la gueule du loup? Et comment vous vous y êtes pris?

Les jeunes frissonnent sous le regard sévère du Chef et se tournent d'un même ensemble vers Harold. Le jeune garçon leur envoie un regard trahi mais déglutit et se tourne lentement vers son père.

\- Ah, salut, papa. Je... Euh, comment tu vas?

\- Pas très bien pour l'instant, répond Stoïck avec calme. Mais je suis sûr que ça ira bien mieux quand tu auras raconté ton histoire. Qu'en dis-tu?

\- Tu es certain? Parce que c'est une histoire vraiment très inintéressante, tu risques de ne pas l'aimer du tout. Donc, euh, ce serait mieux de ne pas en parler, non?

\- J'attends, dit Stoïck.

\- Ah, ouais, d'accord, tu veux en parler. Genre, tout de suite, maintenant, devant tout le monde.

Rand pose une main sur l'épaule d'Harold pour le calmer. Le jeune garçon prend un profonde inspiration et raconte, pour la seconde fois de la journée, les préparations pour la fuite de la base et le trajet jusqu'à la capitale. Quand il raconte la confrontation avec les Sharkgrifs, il prend soin de glisser le nom des dragons ennemis aussi souvent que possible afin que les patrouilleurs en prennent note. Il voit avec satisfaction que plusieurs personnes hochent la tête, semblant apprécier le nom. Il constate aussi que deux patrouilleurs, un homme et une femme, sont sur le côté et retranscrivent son récit avec attention. Au moment de citer Krokmou, Harold hésite puis décide d'en parler de façon détourner, ne prononçant jamais son prénom ou sa race. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, les têtes se tournent vers le jeune garçon avec stupeur ou incrédulité. Stoïck affiche une expression neutre, ne laissant rien transparaître de ses émotions. Les hauts gradés quant à eux arborent un air sombre depuis la partie où leurs collègues ont succombé à une diversion animale, même s'ils n'étaient déjà pas ravis en apprenant qu'un jeune garçon de quinze ans s'est introduit dans un réseau sécurisé à l'aide d'une simple tablette et avec l'aide d'une jeune fille qui a détourné l'attention de spécialistes de la communication. Lorsque Harold se tait, un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce. Le jeune garçon regarde autour de lui avec hésitation. Les autres jeunes ne bougent pas et évitent soigneusement de croiser son regard. Merim semble plus calme depuis qu'elle a entendu que son partenaire a été transporté à une zone de soins. Un claquement fait sursauter les jeunes et tous tournent la tête vers le général qui cogné son classeur sur la table d'un geste rageur.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois féliciter ces jeunes gens pour leurs actes téméraires ou pleurer devant l'incompétence de certains patrouilleurs, commente le général. Cette histoire est tellement ridicule qu'elle ne peut qu'être vraie. Jeunes gens, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper de vous. Sachez que ce que vous avez fait est très grave et, en temps normal, vous feriez face à de lourdes répercussions. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons organiser un procès ou autre. De ce fait, j'accorde au Chef, Stoïck Haddock, les pleins pouvoirs pour décider de votre punition et veiller à ce que vous compreniez la portée de vos actes.

\- Je m'assurerais que ces jeunes reçoivent une punition à la hauteur de leurs agissements, assure Stoïck.

\- J'ai toute confiance en vous. Et si je peux me permettre : votre fils devrait avoir droit à une punition supplémentaire. Arès tout, c'est lui qui a tout orchestré.

\- J'avais déjà l'intention de me montrer plus sévère à son égard, je vous l'assure.

\- D'un autre côté, ce plan était admirable, autant dans sa préparation que dans son exécution, dit l'un des patrouilleurs se trouvant à la table. Il serait peut-être plus judicieux de garder le jeune garçon à nos côtés et de mettre ses talents à profit. Il semble aussi être capable de prendre de bonnes décisions dans des moments critiques. C'est plus qu'on ne peut dire pour certains officiers.

Tout en parlant, l'homme adresse un regard à l'un de ses collègues assit de l'autre côté de la table qui lui renvoie une grimace menaçante.

\- Soyez sérieux, je vous pris, colonel, gronde le général. Votre proposition est irréaliste.

\- C'est bien dommage, soupire le colonel. Dites-moi, jeune homme, j'ai remarqué que vous vous êtes abstenu de nous donner le nom ou la race de votre partenaire. Pouvez-vous nous éclairer à ce sujet?

Harold jette un coup d'œil à Rand qui se contente de hausser les épaules. Sous le regard insistant de son apprenti, le Guide finit par hocher la tête. Harold se retourne vers l'assemblée et adresse un bref coup d'œil à son père avant de répondre.

\- Je, euh. Pour commencer, sachez que ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi son prénom, il l'a fait lui-même. Il, hum, il s'appelle Krokmou. C'est un furie nocturne.


	37. Chapter 36

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, avec enfin les réactions des gens face à Krokmou. Avec, en prime, une apparition remarquée de notre furie nocturne préféré. Ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre détente, j'en avais besoin car j'ai appris que ma candidature pour mon entretien de vendredi dernier n'a pas été retenue (j'habite trop loin, ils ont privilégié des candidats locaux). Mais j'ai aussi reçu une convocation pour un autre entretien mercredi, donc je suis à la fois démoralisée et pleine d'espoir. Alors ce chapitre est du grand n'importe quoi, à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux, même s'il permet de faire un peu avancer l'histoire.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Jessica Lmx : Argh, ton chapitre préféré est celui qui a failli me tuer! Celui dont j'ai le plus honte! Je me suis jurée de ne jamais écrire de nouveau un chapitre aussi mielleux! Brr, je frissonne rien que d'y penser!^^ Angus est en effet courageux, il préfère que sa partenaire soit en sécurité plutôt que de rester avec lui, face au danger. Son nom n'a absolument aucun rapport avec le mouton du vieux grincheux! Comme Merim est très lourdement inspirée de Merida, dans Rebelle, j'ai joué la carte du _pas-original-du-tout_ et est nommé le dragon comme le cheval de Merida. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le silence qui s'abat dans la salle est tel qu'il est possible d'entendre le léger bruissement d'une feuille tombant au sol. Le patrouilleur l'ayant laissé échapper ne se baisse pas pour la ramasser, gardant son regard fixé sur Harold. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, jette un regard circulaire sur la salle. Il ramène brusquement son attention aux patrouilleurs à la table, plus particulièrement sur la femme se trouvant à côté du général. Elle rit sans retenue.

\- Allons, allons, jeune homme, ce n'est pas parce que vos parents et vous avez été nommés d'après des personnages de légendes que vous pouvez lancer une plaisanterie pareille. La furie nocturne Krokmou, partenaire d'Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième est une figure très respectée. Il est inconvenant de se moquer ainsi de lui. Je veux bien que votre partenaire ait le même prénom, mais n'allez pas nous faire croire qu'il appartient à une race depuis longtemps éteinte. Mentir est une vilaine habitude, jeune homme. Dites-nous donc la vérité.

\- Je vous assure, madame, qu...

\- Lieutenant-colonel, je vous prie, interrompt la femme.

\- Désolé. Je vous assure, lieutenant-colonel, que c'est la stricte vérité.

\- Persister dans votre mensonge ne vous fera aucun bien. Vous avez été attrapé, cessez donc de résister et avouez.

Avant qu'Harold, qui fronce les sourcils et arbore une expression ombrageuse, ne puisse répondre, une porte secondaire derrière la table des patrouilleurs, s'ouvre et un homme entre dans la salle. Il s'arrête momentanément, surprit par l'ambiance, puis s'approche du général avec hésitation et lui remet plusieurs documents tout en lui murmurant quelque chose. L'homme ressort rapidement de la pièce, semblant désireux d'échapper une potentielle future explosion. Le général fronce les sourcils et étudie brièvement les documents avant de relever la tête et de fixer son regard sur Harold.

\- Mes subordonnés m'envoient un rapport selon lequel un dragon tout droit sortit des légendes a été vu affrontant des dragons ennemis. Un dragon noir, assez petit, avec de grandes ailes et qui possède une vitesse inégalable. Le même dragon qui est actuellement en train de se balader parmi les tentes sur la place, fourrant son nez partout et dérangeant tout le monde, après avoir refusé de rester dans la zone délimitée pour les dragons.

Harold baisse la tête et se tape le front en fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis navré, dit le jeune garçon d'un ton las, Krokmou n'est pas le plus patient des dragons et c'est la première fois qu'il voit autant d'humains. C'est même la première fois qu'il se retrouve face à la technologie des humains, alors sa curiosité a très certainement pris le dessus. Il ne fera de mal à personne, laissez-le juste se balader un peu.

\- Est-ce que ça signifie que ce Krokmou est véritablement un furie nocturne? demande le colonel avec amusement.

\- Regardez! s'écrie Varek d'un air excité en tendant le doigt.

Toutes les têtes se tournent dans la direction désignée. Sur le balcon, au-delà de la porte-fenêtre, un dragon noir vient d'atterrir. Krokmou examine et renifle tout ce qui l'entoure curieusement puis se tourne vers la porte-fenêtre. Il regarde les vitres en penchant le tête sur le côté, semblant admirer son reflet. Puis il s'approche et colle son nez à la vitre, regardant à l'intérieur de la salle. Krokmou se met tout d'un coup à sautiller sur place et donne des coups de tête à la porte-fenêtre. Une jeune patrouilleur se lève avec hâte et s'empresse d'ouvrir pour éviter que le dragon ne détruise la porte-fenêtre. Dès qu'il peut entrer, Krokmou bondit dans la pièce. Il prend un peu d'élan et saute par-dessus les gens assis, utilisant ses ailes pour planer doucement, puis atterrit juste devant Harold. Le furie nocturne entreprend alors de tourner autour de son partenaire en se frottant à ses jambes avant de glisser sa tête sous la main du jeune garçon pour quêter des caresses. Quand il estime que cela ne suffit pas, il fait tomber Harold au sol en fouettant ses jambes avec sa queue et se met à lui lécher le visage avec ardeur.

\- Beurk! Non, Kro-Krokmou, arrête! C'est répugnant! Stop!

Krokmou arrête de lécher le visage de son ami et s'éloigne un peu, le regardant d'un air satisfait.

\- Urgh, c'est dégoûtant, se plaint Harold, toujours assis au sol et tentant d'essuyer son visage. Tu sais que ça ne part pas au lavage, pourquoi tu insistes pour faire ça?!

Le furie nocturne penche la tête sur le côté et adresse un sourire tout en gencives à son partenaire.

\- Et en plus tu es fier de toi, n'est-ce pas?

Krokmou hoche la tête vigoureusement.

\- Oh. Mon. Thor! s'exclame Varek en trépidant sur place. C'est vraiment un furie nocturne! Un vrai, en chair et en os!

\- En écailles et en bave, aussi, ajoute Harold.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Tout le monde pensait que l'espèce était éteinte, où l'as-tu trouvé? Depuis combien de temps tu le connais? Pourquoi il a choisi ce prénom? Tu crois qu'il y en d'autres? Qu...

\- Oh, Varek, doucement, calme Harold. Je pense qu'on aura le temps plus tard pour les questions, non?

Varek, se rendant compte de son attitude, hoche la tête en rougissant. Harold regarde les autres jeunes pour jauger leurs réactions. Les jumeaux semblent impressionnés, Edwin et Alix ne peuvent cacher leur admiration, Rustik fait une grimace à mi-chemin entre l'indignation et la jalousie, Arik donne l'impression d'être amusé, Merim paraît à peine surprise et Astrid présente une expression partagée entre l'incompréhension, le refus et une pointe de ressentiment. Fronçant les sourcils devant une telle palette de réactions, Harold se retourne vers les adultes. Son père est le premier qu'il cherche. Stoïck arbore un air fier et a du mal à cacher un sourire, ses yeux brillent de joie. La plupart des autres semblent hésiter entre admiration et incrédulité. Le colonel qui s'est adressé à Harold fait un large sourire et sort discrètement son téléphone pour prendre des photos de Krokmou. La lieutenant-colonel fait une grimace comme si elle avait avalé un citron entier et très acide. Entendant un frémissement à ses côtés, Harold ramène son attention sur Rand qui a sorti son téléphone et filme la pièce.

\- Souvenir pour Jenny, justifie Rand en voyant le regard interrogateur de son apprenti.

Ce dernier n'a pas le temps de réagir car un rire bref et bruyant attire l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Le général, ayant perdu son air sérieux et furieux, regarde Krokmou avec des yeux ronds et applaudit presque.

\- Magnifique! Un furie nocturne! Je n'aurais jamais rêvé d'en voir un devant moi! J'ai toujours été passionné par cette race et me suis souvent désolé de la savoir éteinte! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, il en reste au moins un et il est juste ici, sous mes yeux! Je crois que j'ai encore les cartes à collectionner de quand j'étais enfant! J'en ai une qui est dorée et a l'image d'un furie nocturne, c'est la plus précieuse et rare, tout le monde se l'arrachait! Oh, je pourrais peut-être avoir l'empreinte de la patte de Krokmou, ce serait comme un autographe! Ou bien j...

\- Hum, hum, fait le colonel en se raclant la gorge. Général, je pense que nous devrions revenir à la discussion concernant ces jeunes gens.

Le général, mortifié, baisse la tête pour étudier ses documents. Quand il redresse la tête, il semble s'être calmé et reprend d'une voix calme.

\- Oui, comme nous disions, la punition de ces jeunes gens est confiée au Chef Stoïck. Puisque nous n'avons plus rien à leur dire, ils peuvent sortir et rejoindre les abris des civils. Chez Stoïck, vous voulez bien les accompagner?

\- Bien entendu, répond Stoïck en se levant.

\- Parfait. Alors nous allons poursuivre notre réunion. Qui a le rapport sur les patrouilles de reconnaissance dans le secteur ouest?

Stoïck s'approche des jeunes et leur fait un signe pour qu'ils le suivent lorsqu'il quitte la salle. Rand, sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit, sort après les jeunes tout en rangeant son téléphone d'un air très satisfait. Stoïck marche le long du couloir en silence et ne s'arrête que quand il arriver aux escaliers. Il se retourne alors pour faire face aux jeunes. Tous se trouvent directement derrière lui, sauf Harold qui tire sur la selle de Krokmou pour éloigner le dragon d'une sculpture qu'il semble ne pas aimer si ses grognement menaçants sont de la moindre indication. Stoïck soupire et se passe une main sur le visage.

\- Nous allons devoir parler, dit le Chef d'un ton calme. Mais après la journée que vous avez eu, je pense que cette discussion peut attendre à demain. Je vais vous accompagner aux abris où vous pourrez retrouver vos familles. Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau demain matin à neuf heures. Compris?

\- Euh, où est votre bureau? demande Varek avec nervosité.

\- Dans le bâtiment d'à côté, il a été réquisitionné, j'utilise un bureau pour gérer les affaires civiles.

\- Quelle va être notre punition? s'enquiert Edwin.

\- Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. Mais pas d'inquiétude, j'aurais une réponse appropriée demain matin. Harold, tu te dépêches un peu?

\- Dis ça... à... Krokmou! halète Harold en continuant à tirer le furie nocturne qui s'intéresse à présent à un tableau accroché au mur.

\- Harold, en tant qu'apprenti-Guide, tu es sensé savoir faire obéir un dragon récalcitrant, désapprouve Rand.

\- Certes. Mais Krokmou... n'est pas... récalcitrant, il... est... curieux! Et c'est pire qu'un dragon en colère.

Le jeune garçon est enfin parvenu à ramener son partenaire auprès du groupe et il s'appuie sur la selle en reprenant son souffle. Rand réprime un sourire amusé et secoue la tête doucement.

\- Tu devrais remettre ton casque, conseille le Guide. Moins de personnes voient qui est le partenaire de Krokmou, mieux ce sera. À moins que tu recherches la célébrité?

\- Brr, non merci!

D'un geste rapide, Harold remet son casque. Stoïck hausse les sourcils mais ne commente pas. Les autres jeunes échangent des regardes étonnés avant de suivre le Chef dans les escaliers. Stoïck mène le groupe à l'extérieur puis à l'écart de la place, une fois que les jeunes et Rand ont récupérés leurs partenaires, vers une ouverture s'enfonçant dans le sol. Les lourdes portes en fer sont ouvertes et repoussées sur les côtés et des patrouilleurs montent la garde. Comme tous les autres, les gardes regardent Krokmou sans cacher leur étonnement et ont tout juste la présence d'esprit de vérifier l'identité de Stoïck et de Rand qui leur assurent que les jeunes ne représentent pas le moindre danger. Le groupe entre dans le tunnel qui descend sous terre et qui est éclaire grâce à des lampes incrustées dans le plafond à intervalles réguliers. Le tunnel est long et Rand propose à Stoïck de monter sur Lame, derrière lui, tandis que Merim monte avec Alix. Le trajet jusqu'à l'ouverture de l'abri se fait en silence. Quand ils arrivent enfin à destination, les jeunes se retrouvent devant une place circulaire qui est bordée de six portes renforcées.

\- Chaque porte mène à un abri, explique Stoïck en descendant de selle. Et chaque abri dispose de plusieurs autres portes qui conduisent à des tunnels s'étendant sous toute la ville et une partie de la campagne environnante. Vos familles sont réparties un peu partout, je ferais passer un mot pour qu'elles vous rejoignent aux cliniques.

\- Les cliniques? répète Rustik sur un ton d'incompréhension.

\- Il y a une cave, au-delà du premier abri, qui abrite deux cliniques, explique Stoïck. Une pour les humains et une pour les dragons. Je vais vous y conduire tout de suite pour que vous puissiez être examinés.

\- Nous ne sommes pas blessés, objecte Astrid.

\- Peut-être, mais je préfère en être sûr. Et je pense que vos dragons ont besoin de repos. Ils ont affronté les dragons ennemis, qui sait s'ils ne souffrent pas de légères griffures ou autres.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux voir Angus? questionne Merim avec espoir.

\- Normalement, oui, répond Stoïck. Mon épouse est en charge de la clinique des dragons, elle dirige les soigneurs. Si ton partenaire a été amené à la clinique principale, elle sera au courant. Allons-y, maintenant, inutile de nous attarder.

Merim laisse échapper un soupir et hoche la tête. Les autres jeunes acquiescent et descendent de selle pour suivre Stoïck dans le premier abri. Ce dernier est organisé de façon très similaire à ceux de la base des patrouilleurs. Au fond, une large porte donne sur un autre tunnel. Stoïck laisse les jeunes et Rand passer devant lui lorsqu'ils sont dans le tunnel et s'attarde à l'arrière, près d'Harold et Krokmou.

\- Ta mère va être folle de joie de te voir, ainsi que de faire la connaissance de ton partenaire, dit Stoïck. Je suis sûr qu'elle va te noyer de questions. Après t'avoir sermonné pendant au moins une heure quand aura appris comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici.

\- Je m'en réjouis d'avance, grimace Harold. Et toi? Tu en penses quoi?

\- Je suis très heureux que tu aies enfin trouvé ton partenaire, il était temps. Et tu fais honneur à notre ancêtre! Bien joué!

\- Tu aurais été déçu si mon partenaire n'avait pas un furie nocturne?

\- Bien sûr que non! Mais je suis vraiment content, je vais enfin pouvoir faire taire le père de Rustik!

\- Oh, je vois, tu es content de pouvoir frimer.

\- Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, Harold, n'oublie pas que je dois penser à une punition supplémentaire pour toi.

\- C'est trop injuste, soupire le jeune garçon.


	38. Chapter 37

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, avec Valka qui fait son apparition. Vous allez savoir ce qu'il est advenu d'Angus et vous pourrez assister à la rencontre entre Valka et Krokmou.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Jessica Lmx : Si tu aimes les 'moment cute', tu vas être déçue par cette fic, il n'y en aura pas beaucoup. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas prévu de faire une référence à Rebelle au début, c'est juste que le caractère de Merim m'y a fait penser donc j'ai calqué son perso sur Merida et j'ai continué en introduisant Angus. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, Krokmou est vraiment adorable. J'adore quand il est joueur! Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le groupe ne tarde pas à arriver dans l'immense caverne abritant les cliniques. Merim a du mal à tenir en place mais semble trop intimidée par Stoïck pour oser quitter le groupe et partir devant. Le Chef les conduit tous à la clinique pour humains et ils sont obligés de se plier à un examen rapide mais complet. Quand les résultats arrivent, Stoïck est rassuré d'apprendre que les jeunes vont biens, même si Merim et Harold sont recouverts de bleus et d'égratignures. Le père du jeune garçon remercie les docteurs puis mène les jeunes à l'autre clinique, plus grande et avec des stalles sur le côté, ainsi qu'un espace ouvert. Les partenaires des jeunes, qui ont attendu près de la clinique, les suivent et s'installent à l'extérieur, près de l'espace ouvert. Quand le Chef entre dans la clinique, l'homme à l'accueil les fait aller dans une salle d'attente puis décroche le téléphone. Il parle quelques instants avant de raccrocher et de dire au groupe qu'une personne va venir les voir sous peu. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns tressés et vêtue d'une blouse arrive dans la salle d'attente. Elle dévisage les jeunes et Rand, fronce les sourcils en voyant Harold avec son casque, puis leur fait signe de la suivre. La femme les conduit dans son bureau et ferme la porte derrière eux. Harold retire son casque avec soulagement une fois qu'il est assuré qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce.

\- Stoïck, tu peux expliquer ce qu'ils font là? demande la femme.

\- Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à notre fils, Valka? réplique Stoïck. Je suis certain que tu aimeras l'histoire.

La femme se tourne vers Harold qui fait une grimace.

\- J'ai déjà raconté l'histoire, dit le jeune garçon, quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire, non?

\- C'était ton idée, du début à la fin, commente Rand. De ce fait, tu as tous les privilèges la concernant, y compris celui de la raconter autant de fois qu'il le faut.

Harold pousse un soupir et, sous le regard insistant de sa mère, se met à raconter l'enchaînement des événements ayant conduit le groupe à cet instant et à cet endroit. Stoïck prend le relais en rapportant comment les patrouilleurs ont dû organiser une sortie pour venir en aide aux jeunes. Quand il a terminé, Valka est assise dans sa chaise derrière le bureau et repose son front sur sa main tout en secouant la tête.

\- Je crois que nous avons fait une grave erreur en l'envoyant à cette formation, finit par déclarer Valka.

\- Je ne pense pas, contre Stoïck. Nous voulions qu'il se fasse des amis et qu'il sorte de sa coquille. C'est chose faite!

\- Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré qu'il reste le nez dans ses livres ou sur son ordinateur plutôt que de monter des plans complètement fous et dangereux. Et il entraîne même d'autres jeunes avec lui!

\- Tu étais comme lui à son âge, dit Stoïck. Son côté sauvage lui vient de toi.

\- Non! J'avais dix-huit ans quand je suis partie à l'aventure pour la première fois! Et tu étais avec moi, je te rappelle, alors ne met pas tout sur mon dos.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis introduit dans un repère de trafiquants de dragons en plein jour pour secourir des œufs alors que les trafiquants en question étaient dans la pièce d'à-côté!

\- C'est vrai, mais tu étais à l'extérieur et tu montais la garde avec Jumper et Cranecrocheur. Et c'est toi qui as déboulé comme un fou en explosant la porte du repère quand les trafiquants m'ont trouvé.

\- J'assurais simplement ta sécurité, se défend Stoïck. Si tu te rappelles bien, j'étais contre ton idée complètement folle.

\- Oui, tu voulais prévenir les autorités. Mais le temps que les autorités règlent toute la paperasserie administrative et se bougent enfin, les œufs auraient été vendus et éparpillés.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour passer outre aux lois!

\- Tu ne tenais pas le même discours quand tu as traqué les organisateurs d'une course clandestine juste parce qu'un de tes amis avait été blessé par l'un des coureurs. Tu les as annihilé et ensuite tu les dénoncé.

\- Je me suis un peu emporté, marmonne Stoïck d'un air gêné.

\- Je comprends d'où te viens ta folie, confie Astrid à Harold. Tes parents sont timbrés.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux dire le contraire, grogne Harold.

\- Harold! crie soudain Valka.

\- Oui! dit Harold en se raidissant sur sa chaise.

\- Cesse de discuter avec ta copine et explique-moi ce qui t'est passé par le tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ma copine, réfute Harold. Juste une amie, probablement.

\- Qu'e...

\- Je vous conseille de laisser tomber ce sujet, interrompt Arik, ces deux-là refuseront de reconnaître leur attirance jusqu'au jour même de leur mariage.

\- Oh, je vois, dit Valka en hochant la tête, ils en sont encore la partie _je-t'aime-moi-non-plus._

\- Exactement.

\- Bien, alors revenons à nos yaks. Harold, tu veux bien expliquer?

\- Avant ça, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ni toi ni papa ne m'avez jamais parlé de vos frasques de jeunesse. Pourquoi je dois attendre la fin du monde pour être au courant?

\- Hum, eh bien, hésite Valka, comment dire ça?

\- Nous ne voulions pas que tu suives notre exemple, explique tranquillement Stoïck. Nous n'avons pas vraiment été très sages à ton âge. Et vu tous les problèmes que nous avons causé alors que nous étions des jeunes relativement normaux, nous étions effrayés de savoir ce que tu pourrais faire alors que tu es plus intelligent que la moyenne.

\- Et nous avons eu raison, soupire Valka. Tu as déjà fait, en une seule journée, bien plus que nous n'avons fait durant toute notre vie. Tes actions ne sont pas très discrètes et tu as réussi à jeter le discrédit sur les patrouilleurs et t'enfuyant de leur base. Sans compter la pagaille que tu as semé en arrivant.

\- L'important, c'est qu'on soit arrivés en un seul morceau, non? questionne Harold.

\- Certes, convient la soigneuse, mais vous auriez pu être tués ou blessés grièvement. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas tous arrivés indemnes, le cauchemar monstrueux noir arrivé il y a une heure fait partie de votre groupe, non?

\- Oui, c'est Angus! s'écrie Merim en sautant sur ses pieds. Comment il va?

\- Rassure-toi, dit Valka d'une voix calmante, il va bien, il se repose pour l'instant. Ses blessures sont plus encombrantes qu'autre chose. Du repos, des soins réguliers pour empêcher les infections et de bons repas sont tout ce dont il a besoin. Tu veux aller le voir?

\- Oui, s'il-vous-plaît!

\- Bien, alors allons-y. On va en profiter pour faire entrer vos partenaires dans l'enclos pour que nous puissions les examiner. Toute une journée de vol suivie d'un affrontement avec ces horreurs, les pauvres doivent être épuisés.

Valka se lève et contourne son bureau pour ouvrir la porte et guider le groupe dans la clinique vers une stalle où se trouve Angus. Le dragon est confortablement installé et un soigneur est avec lui, nettoyant ses griffes.

\- Quand nous avons un dragon malade ou blessé, nous en profitons pour lui faire un entretien des griffes et des dents, explique Valka. Angus n'a pas de problème à ce niveau-là. Mes ses griffes sont un peu sales à la base, près de la peau. Alors un de mes collègues les lui nettoie.

Varek et Alix écoutent avec attention tandis que Merim s'approche de son partenaire et lui saisit doucement la tête. Le dragon, un peu sonné, semble heureux de retrouver la jeune fille et ferme les yeux tout en frottant sa tête contre les mains de Merim.

\- Il est sous calmants, dit Valka, alors il est un peu somnolent. Il ne devrait pas tarder à s'endormir. Souhaites-tu rester avec lui un moment?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, alors reste. Je reviendrais te chercher quand il sera l'heure pour Stoïck de vous conduire à un des abris.

Merim hoche la tête et se retourne vers son partenaire. Valka sort de la zone de convalescence et s'approche de l'enclos ouvert. En marche, elle jette un coup d'œil curieux à son fils.

\- Pourquoi portes-tu ton casque sur la terre ferme?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas être harcelé, répond le jeune garçon.

\- Harcelé?

\- Son partenaire est assez spécial, intervient Stoïck avec un large sourire.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas encore félicité, mon chéri. C'est merveilleux que tu l'ai trouvé. Comment s'appelle-t-il? À quelle espèce appartient-il?

Harold grogne tandis que les autres jeunes sourient en entendant Valka lui parler. La soigneuse est encore en train de poser des questions quand elle voit un attroupement près de l'une des barrières de l'enclos. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'arrête et jette un regard inquiet vers le groupe.

\- Restez là, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, dit Rand, ils doivent juste être en train d'admirer le partenaire d'Harold.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que c'est un f...

\- Et si tu allais voir par toi-même? conseille Stoïck en coupant la parole à son fils qui lui jette un regard noir, passé inaperçu à cause de son casque.

Valka prend un air interrogateur puis hausse les épaules et s'approche de la barrière. Dès qu'elle voit ce qui retient l'attention de ses collègues, la soigneuse ne peut contenir son excitation.

\- Oh, par tous les dieux! Un furie nocturne! Comme il beau! Cette couleur est magnifique, et cette forme! Il est taillé pour la vitesse. Mais il est aussi puissant, regardez ces muscles, les pattes sont courtes mais fortes! Oh, et ces ailes, si fines et larges, avec des articulations si particulières!

\- Soigneuse Haddock, venez voir! s'exclame l'un des soigneurs en désignant la bouche de Krokmou.

\- Il n'a pas de dents? Est-ce un défaut? Une malformation? Ou peut-être que c'est commun à tous les furies nocturnes? Oh, ses yeux sont d'un vert très intense! Sa tête est aplatie et ces étranges protubérances sur les côtés, à quoi servent-elles?

\- Vous pensez qu'il y en d'autres? demande un autre soigneur.

\- J'espère, ce serait dommage qu'il soit le dernier, répond Valka.

\- Il y en a toute une île, dit Rand. Quand nous ne serons plus en danger, les Guides feront une annonce concernant Krokmou. Impossible de cacher son existence maintenant.

\- Krokmou? répète Valka. Comme le furie nocturne de la légende?

\- Précisément, il a choisi ce prénom à cause des histoires sur nos ancêtres.

\- Quelle étrange coïncidence que Krokmou soit le partenaire d'Harold.

\- Harold? Ton fils? questionne l'un des soigneurs.

\- Oui.

\- Maman! se plaint Harold.

\- Arrête de geindre. Tu crois pouvoir conserver l'anonymat longtemps? Tout le monde va être au courant de la présence d'un furie nocturne en quelques heures, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut garder secret. Et tu as raconté ton histoire dans une salle pleine de patrouilleurs, ce sont les pires commères qui soient. À cette heure-ci, tous les réfugiés doivent déjà savoir qui tu es.

\- Elle a raison, approuve Stoïck.

Harold soupire et enlève son casque à contrecœur. Pendant la discussion, Krokmou s'est levé et approché de la barrière pour être près d'Harold. Le jeune garçon lui adresse un petit sourire et le gratte sur le côté de la tête.

\- Mais attend, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ton partenaire est un furie nocturne? demande brusquement Valka.

\- Te connaissant, tu aurais fait le trajet jusqu'à Berk et tu aurais exigé que je te conduise à la réserve, répond Harold. Mais de toute façon, c'était un secret, je ne pouvais pas t'en parler.

\- C'est sûr que tu l'as bien caché, ton dragon, dit Rustik en donnant un petit coup de poing sur le bras de son cousin.

Voyant ce geste, Krokmou se met à grogner tout en montrant les dents.

\- Oh, elles sont rétractables, ses dents! s'écrie Valka en se précipitant sur Krokmou et en lui saisissant la langue, oubliant complètement la conversation.

* * *

 **Pour le chapitre de mercredi, soit je l'écris demain et le poste dans la journée de mercredi si je peux avoir accès à un ordi, soit je le posterais jeudi. Je tenais à vous prévenir parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé et je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçus si jamais je ne poste que jeudi.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Bien le bonsoir! Vous avez de la chance, je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu et j'ai eu assez de motivation pour me mettre à l'écriture du chapitre immédiatement. Donc le voilà. Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, Stoïck dévoile quelle est la punition pour les jeunes, plus celle supplémentaire pour Harold. Je suis assez fatiguée donc il se peut qu'il y ait plus de fautes ou d'erreurs que d'habitude, je vous présente mes excuses si tel est le cas.**

 **Réponses aux commentaire :**

 **Jessica Lmx : Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Il est vrai qu'on peut voir cette fic comme une suite de Midgard contre Niflheim mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire d'avoir lu M vs N pour comprendre, de ce fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une suite. Oh, tu es fan du Harold qui se trouve du côté obscur de la Force? Excellent, j'aime beaucoup ça, moi aussi! Quant à Krokmou, je compte bien le laisser continuer son comportement habituel. Valka était dangereuse avant d'être mère, ensuite, elle eu d'autres priorités. En tous cas, j'imagine qu'elle est comme ça, on a pas grand-chose comme base pour son perso, elle apparaît seulement dans le deuxième film et ne dévoile pas énormément de choses. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **kitsune93130 : Tu as absolument raison! Je suis même allée revoir ce moment du film pour être certaine d'avoir la bonne formulation. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire, voici un petit message : FÉLICITATIONS à Toothlesspower qui est l'auteur du 300ème commentaire et a donc gagné le droit à un chapitre personnalisé.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture! (Et maintenant, zzzz...)**

* * *

Le reste de la soirée est nécessaire pour calmer Valka, et ses collègues. Quand Krokmou commence à montrer des signes d'agacement, Rand et Harold interviennent et font cesser la séance d'admiration. Valka insiste cependant pour examiner les partenaires des jeunes et de Rand, souhaitant s'assurer qu'aucun n'ait été blessé. Lorsqu'elle a terminé, elle déclare qu'ils vont bien mais vont rester à la clinique durant la nuit afin de pouvoir se reposer tranquillement vu que les zones des abris où se trouvent les dragons sont plutôt bruyantes. Les jeunes acceptent à contrecœur, tout comme leurs partenaires. Stoïck les ramène aux abris et les assigne à celui où il loge lui-même. Dès leur arrivée, les jeunes se retrouvent en présence de leurs familles, averties entre-temps. C'est un concert d'exclamations et de cris de joie qui s'ensuit. Seuls les jumeaux, Arik, Rand et Harold restent à l'écart. Les parents des jumeaux sont toujours à la base d'où ils se sont échappés, Arik n'a encore aucune nouvelle de sa famille et Rand sait déjà où se trouve son épouse. Alors que la soirée avance, les jeunes sont emmenés par leurs familles. Stoïck installe les Kranedur, Arik et Harold dans une même chambre tandis que Kognedur est menée à la chambre avoisinante. Rand décline l'offre de rester, disant qu'il souhaite discuter avec les Guides présents dans les abris de la capitale. Avant d'aller dormir, Harold rejoint son père et sa mère, qui vient juste d'arriver. Les parents du jeune garçon laissent tomber leur façade publique et enlacent Harold avec force.

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'étais inquiète, murmure Valka en serrant son fils contre elle. Quand ces horreurs ont attaqué, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : pourvu qu'ils n'aillent pas à Berk! Et quand j'ai appris que vous avez été rapatriés sur le continent, j'ai cru que j'allais faire voler Jumper jusqu'à la base pour décapiter les patrouilleurs ayant décidé de vous faire venir si près de ces choses!

\- Je confirme, ta mère était folle de rage, dit Stoïck qui se tient juste à côté de son épouse et son fils. Moi-même, j'ai eu du mal à garder mon calme. Mais nous avons bien compris que c'était la meilleure solution, il était hors de question de vous laisser isolés sur une île. Je suis vraiment très soulagé de te voir ici, avec nous, et en bonne santé. Même si j'avoue ne pas apprécier ta décision de parcourir une telle distance avec juste tes amis, sans ton partenaire qui plus est, juste parce que tu veux être aux premières loges du conflit.

\- Je ne voulais pas juste être tenu au courant, dément Harold en secouant la tête. Les autres commençaient à se faire du souci pour leurs familles. C'était une bonne occasion pour les réunir.

\- Et quand est-il des jeunes Thorston? demande Valka d'un ton de reproche. Leurs parents sont toujours à la base.

\- Oui, mais ils sont en sécurité là-bas, les Sharkgrifs ne s'approchent pas vraiment des côtes pour le moment.

\- Les quoi? interrogent Stoïck et Valka.

\- Les Sharkgrifs, répète Harold. Ce sont les jumeaux qui ont trouvé ce nom, il est bien mieux que celui que les patrouilleurs utilisent actuellement.

\- Je suis assez d'accord, admet Valka. Très peu de personnes aiment ou utilisent le nom actuel. Il faudrait en parler aux patrouilleurs.

\- Rand a dit qu'il s'en occuperait le plus tôt possible, révèle le jeune garçon. Il n'aime pas beaucoup celui qui a trouvé le premier nom, alors je suis certain qu'il sera ravi d'avoir un moyen de le renvoyer dans son trou.

Les parents Haddock rigolent un peu puis se mettent à questionner leur fils sur tout ce qui lui est arrivé depuis qu'il a mis les pieds sur l'île de Berk. Valka se montre très intéressée par tout ce qu'elle apprend sur Krokmou et les autres furies nocturnes. La permission de Rand pour tout expliquer rend les choses plus faciles et Harold n'a rien à cacher à ses parents. Quand le jeune garçon a terminé son récit, Stoïck regarde l'heure.

\- Il est temps d'aller dormir, fils, dit Stoïck d'une voix presque douce. Tu as eu une journée plutôt mouvementée et je pense que tu dois être fatigué.

\- Un peu, oui, accepte Harold en baillant.

\- Bien, alors au lit. N'oublie pas que toi et tes amis devez venir me voir dans mon bureau demain matin.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, la punition.

\- Exact. Et pour toi, il y en aura une supplémentaire. En tant que futur Chef, tu te dois de respecter les lois et de montrer l'exemple.

\- Papa, rien ne garantit que je deviendrais Chef après toi. Ça pourrait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre!

\- N'importe quoi! La position de Chef a toujours été dans notre famille, depuis l'époque des vikings. Tu le deviendras forcément à ton tour.

\- Heu, non, papa. De nos jours, il existe une chose assez particulière appelée _la_ _démocratie_. Les dirigeants sont élus, ils ne reçoivent plus la position de leurs parents. Tu le sais bien, c'est toi qui a fait voter celle loi quatre ans avant ma naissance.

\- Je le regrette encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais quelle folie s'est emparée de moi ce jour-là.

\- Ça s'appelle _le progrès_ , mon cher, dit Valka. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, Harold sera élu Chef, j'en suis certaine. Il a toutes les qualités nécessaires.

\- Mais pas la motivation, objecte le jeune garçon. Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir Chef.

\- C'est déjà arrivé dans le passé, révèle Stoïck, quelques-uns de nos ancêtres ne voulaient pas de cette tâche si importante. Mais ils se sont révélés les meilleurs Chefs qu'on ait jamais connu. Je sais que tu seras le meilleur de tous les temps! Encore mieux que ton ancêtre Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième!

\- Urgh, pas encore ça! se lamente Harold.

\- Stoïck, je pense que nous devrions garder cette discussion pour plus tard. Peut-être quand notre fils aura dormi ou même quand notre monde ne sera pas en danger de prendre fin.

\- Ah, euh, oui, bonne idée. Harold, va dormir. Et n'oublie pas : dans mon bureau demain matin!

\- Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai entendu. Bonne nuit.

Valka et Stoïck souhaitent une bonne nuit à Harold qui regagne sa chambre. Kranedur est déjà endormi, sous le lit et ronflant, tandis qu'Arik range ses quelques affaires dans le coffre au pied de son lit.

\- Je vois que tu es encore en un seul morceau, observe le jeune référent. C'est rassurant. Tes parents ne t'en veulent pas trop?

\- Hum, ils sont assez choqués par ma conduite, je ne les ai pas habitué à ce genre de chose, mais sinon, ils semblent plutôt contents. Apparemment, ma mère est rassurée de voir que je commence à m'affirmer.

\- Si tu ne fais que commencer à t'affirmer, je redoute de voir ce que tu feras quand tu seras complètement confiant en tes capacités, dit Arik avec sérieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prévois pas de conquérir le monde ou autre, rétorque Harold en se changeant.

\- Encore heureux. Je parie qu'il te faudrait à peine une semaine pour y parvenir.

\- Ah ah ah, très drôle, lance le jeune garçon en se glissant sous ses draps. Pourquoi Kranedur dort sous son lit?

\- Aucune idée et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Arik termine de ranger ses affaires, se change puis s'installe à son tour dans son lit après avoir éteint les lumières. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Harold est sur le point de s'endormir, il entend le jeune référent murmurer.

\- En fait, je me suis trompé : en une semaine, tu pourrais devenir le maître du monde et rendre tous les humains fous. Seuls deux ou trois jours te seraient nécessaires pour t'emparer du monde.

Le lendemain matin, les jeunes sont dans le bureau de Stoïck, attendant nerveusement que le Chef leur révèle quelle sera leur punition.

\- Jeunes gens, après une longue réflexion, avec le conseil de certaines personnes, j'ai décidé de votre punition. Elle sera collective, car vous partagez tous la faute dans ce qui est arrivé hier. Avant que je vous informe de la nature de votre punition, souhaitez-vous dire quelque chose?

Kognedur et Kranedur sont sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche mais Harold et Astrid, œuvrant de concert, leur enfonce chacun un coude dans les côtes pour les faire taire. Stoïck observe les jeunes un moment puis hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Je vois que vous êtes assez sages pour ne pas protester, c'est très bien, ça joue en votre faveur. Alors, votre punition : chaque jour, vous vous rendrez au bureau des transcriptions des patrouilleurs pour aider à copier les messages entrant et vous les porterez à leurs destinataires. En gros, vous serez des secrétaires et des messagers. Vous ferez cela de huit heures du matin jusqu'à seize heures, avec une pause d'une heure à midi. À dix-sept heures, vous vous rendrez à la clinique des dragons et vous aiderez au nettoyage des locaux. Le reste de la journée, vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez, en accord avec les règles établies à l'encontre des civils, bien entendu. Vous trouverez le règlement épinglé sur la tableau d'affichage dans chaque abri. Des objections?

Les jeunes secouent la tête, même si Rustik semble écœuré et Varek saute presque sur place depuis que le Chef a parlé de la clinique des dragons.

\- Bien, alors vous allez commencer tout de suite, dès que je vous aurais conduit au bureau des transcriptions. Mais avant ça, Harold, tu as une punition supplémentaire, tu t'en souviens?

\- Oui.

\- Tu dois me donner ta tablette immédiatement et ton accès à ton ordinateur sera surveillé. Tu dois aussi expliquer au chef des communications de la base de la capitale comment tu as fait pour t'introduire sur le réseau des patrouilleurs. Tu feras ça aujourd'hui et rejoindras tes camarades demain. Compris?

\- Oui, soupire Harold.

\- Très bien, alors donne-moi ta tablette.

\- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, elle est dans mon coffre au pied de mon lit.

\- Tu me la donneras ce soir, dans ce cas. Allons-y.

Stoïck se lève et conduit les jeunes au bureau des transcriptions avant de mener Harold au patrouilleur en charge des communications. Les jeunes passent leur journée tranquillement, conscients de s'en tirer à bon compte. Le soir venu, ils se rendent à la clinique avec peu d'entrain, en-dehors de Varek et Alix. Quand ils sont sur place, l'un des soigneurs, prévenu par Valka, encadre le groupe de jeunes et les dirige. Il leur fait nettoyer les stalles des dragons blessés ou malades puis ranger et nettoyer les parties communes de la clinique. Le matériel médical ne leur est pas confié, la procédure pour le nettoyage de ces équipements étant compliquée. À leur grande surprise, les jeunes se rendent compte que le ménage de la clinique ne nécessite que deux heures, ce qui les laisse libre de passer du temps avec leurs partenaires, fait dont ils profitent au maximum. Varek et Alix saisissent également l'occasion pour se faire adopter par quelques soigneurs afin de pouvoir les observer dans leur travail, posant des questions et prenant des notes. Merim passe tout son temps avec Angus, qui se rétablit lentement mais sûrement. Les jumeaux, Rustik et Edwin se lancent dans une petite course de dragons dans l'enclos et Astrid, ne désirant pas participer, fait office d'arbitre. Harold pour sa part reste avec Krokmou. Il est rapidement rejoint par sa mère et tous deux se mettent à discuter des furies nocturnes tout en jouant avec Krokmou, le faisant pourchasser un rond de lumière au sol provoqué par une lampe de poche. La journée suivant se déroule de la même manière et les jeunes s'installent vite dans une routine. Un matin, ils sont occupés à copier divers messages quand une radio émet un signal d'appel. La patrouilleur présente dans le bureau établit le contact et écoute ce qui lui est dit.

\- Ici la base de Nouvelle-Berk, j'écoute.

\- _C'est pas trop tôt! Ça fait quatre fois que j'appelle! Impossible de joindre qui que ce soit! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous prenez un thé et des biscuits avec les Sharkgrifs?_

\- Les quoi?

\- _C'est le nom officiel des choses qui attaquent de tous les côtés, t'as pas eu le message, poulette?_

\- Monsieur, veuillez vous identifiez, je vous prie. Et cessez de me parler aussi grossièrement.

\- _Oulà, va falloir que tu sortes un peu, ma petite, tu m'as l'air bien coincée? Si ça te tente, je peux te décoincer, je te promets que tu vas ado..._

\- Votre identification, je vous prie. Sinon, je me verrais dans l'obligation de couper la liaison.

\- _C'est bon, c'est bon, te cabre pas, ma pouliche, ça arrive. Je suis le brigadier Henrick, posté à la base portuaire 42. J'ai un message de la part du colonel pour le général._

\- Je vous écoute.

\- _Excellent. Alors, tu vois, ma poulette, il y a ce bar à Nouvelle-Berk, dans la rue jus..._

\- Votre message, brigadier!

\- _Oui, oui, pas la peine de crier. Bon, un groupe de Sharkgrifs a été repéré près des montagnes. Selon les dernières observations, il se dirige vers les villes portuaires._

\- Groupe de Sharkgrifs repéré, montagnes, direction villes portuaires, répète la patrouilleur en notant le message.

\- _Ouaip, c'est ça. Normalement, on se contenterait de les surveiller, mais il y a un détail qui cloche : ces saletés passent dans les villes sans s'arrêter ni causer de dégâts. Ils sont déterminés à aller quelque part et ils veulent s'y rendre rapidement._

\- Changement de comportement, villes traversées mais indemnes, objectif probable, poursuit la patrouilleur.

\- _On peut dira ça comme ça. Message terminé. Dis-moi, ma biche, tu pense que tu pourrais me glisser ton numéro? J'ai peur de pas tomber sur toi la prochaine fois que j'appellerais et ce serait vraiment dommage, je sens comme un courant électrique entre nous, pas toi? Tu p..._

\- Merci, brigadier, bonne journée, dit la patrouilleur en éteignant la radio avant de se tourner vers les jeunes d'un air menaçant. Un seul commentaire et vous êtes de la chair à pâtée.


	40. Chapter 39

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Il semblerait que tout le monde n'ait pas bien compris l'importance du message transmis par le brigadier dans le chapitre précédent, alors j'inclus une explication dans celui d'aujourd'hui. Quant aux punitions, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elles soient trop sévères. Stoïck a été obligé de jurer de punir les jeunes, et Harold encore plus, devant les patrouilleurs mais sinon, il ne comptait pas faire autre chose que leur faire un sermon. Le Stoïck de cette fic est bien plus laxiste que celui du premier film.**

 **Je ne répondrais certainement pas aux commentaires ce soir, il y a la diffusion du spectacle des Enfoirés et je ne veux pas le rater. Même si je vais pleurer comme une fontaine parce que Mr Goldman n'est pas là. C'était la seule occasion pour le voir, chaque année! Je suis tellement triste! (Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, il s'agit de mon chanteur préféré.)**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les jeunes sont renvoyés à leur abri avec interdiction de revenir au bureau des transcriptions jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce qui les laisse complètement libres. La journée n'est pas finie quand les jumeaux s'allongent au sol de la chambre assignée à Kranedur, Arik et Harold où tous les jeunes sont rassemblés. Après un court combat, les jumeaux restent étalés par-terre et soupirent à tour de rôle.

\- Vous avez bientôt fini?! s'énerve Astrid.

\- Non, répond Kognedur.

\- On attend, poursuit Kranedur.

\- Vous attendez quoi?

\- Qu'Harold trouve une nouvelle idée, disent les jumeaux en chœur.

\- Pardon? s'étonne Harold.

\- On s'ennuie, explique Kognedur.

\- Il ne se passe rien en ce moment, enchérit Kranedur.

\- Enfin si, il se passe quelque chose mais les patrouilleurs veulent pas qu'on sache quoi.

\- Et à cause de ça, on est coincés ici sans rien pour nous distraire.

\- C'est pourquoi on attend que tu trouves une idée pour faire bouger les choses.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, avoue Harold.

\- C'est pourtant simple! s'exclame Kranedur. Quand on veut savoir quelque chose, mais que ce quelque chose est interdit d'accès, c'est toi qui bricole un truc pour arriver au quelque chose.

\- Heu... Tu crois que je pourrais avoir la version compliquée? demande Harold. Peut-être que je comprendrais mieux, parce que là, j'ai rien pigé.

\- En gros, soupire Kognedur, on veut savoir pourquoi les patrouilleurs nous ont viré et pourquoi ils courent dans tous les sens. Et toi, tu es celui qui trouve toujours un moyen de savoir ce qui se passe. Donc on attend que tu te décides à passer à l'action.

\- Et si tu as encore besoin d'une diversion, on est partants!

\- Ce serait encore mieux s'il y avait des explosions, dit Kognedur d'un air rêveur.

\- Oh ouais, ajoute son frère sur le même ton.

\- Non, stop! proteste Harold. Je n'ai pas besoin de la moindre diversion et aucune explosion n'est au programme.

\- Dommage, disent les jumeaux.

\- Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais espionner les patrouilleurs, vous étiez tous là quand le message sur le changement de comportement des Sharkgrifs est arrivé.

\- Hein? s'étonne Rustik. C'est à cause de ce message que tout le monde court dans tous les sens?

\- Ben oui, dit Harold sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Hum, Harold? questionne timidement Varek. Je crois que tu devrais nous expliquer, personne ne semble avoir fait le lien entre ce message et la panique actuelle chez les patrouilleurs.

\- Sérieusement? Personne?

\- J'ai une vague idée, confie Arik, mais je pense que tu es celui qui peut le mieux analyser la situation.

Le jeune référent est assis sur son lit, occupé à feuilleter d'un air absent un magazine de comics. Il porte un t-shirt bleu ciel sur lequel est représenté un homme, revêtu d'un costume tricolore et tenant un bouclier rond avec une étoile peinte dessus, qui lève le poing vers un ciel gris et dit _Ce n'était que le début, préparez-vous pour le prochain combat!_.

\- Tu as combien de t-shirts dans ce genre? interroge brusquement Harold.

\- Au moins un pour chaque jour, répond distraitement Arik, voire plus. Je n'ai pas pu tous les prendre quand je suis allé à Berk, bien évidemment, mais j'en ai assez pour passer cinq mois sans soucis.

Suite au silence qui tombe sur la chambre, Arik lève la tête de son magazine et constate que les jeunes le regardent avec un mélange de méfiance et de sidération.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu es vraiment obsédé par les super héros, n'est-ce pas? demande Astrid.

\- Pas vraiment obsédé, juste un peu fan.

\- Non, à ce niveau-là, c'est clairement de l'obsession, dit Harold, voire de la dépendance. Je t'ai déjà dit une fois qu'on peut t'aider à t'en sortir, si tu veux. Tu devrais accepter mon offre, c'est pour ton bien.

\- Et tu ferais quoi si j'acceptais? s'enquiert Arik d'un ton méfiant.

\- Un feu de joie, répond tranquillement le jeune garçon.

\- Un feu de j... Non! crie Arik en bondissant devant le coffre contenant ses vêtements. Arrière, assassin! Ne t'approche pas de mes t-shirts!

\- Arik, ce ne sont que des t-shirts.

\- Certains sont des éditions limitées! Des collectors! Tu ne sais pas quelle valeur ils ont!

\- Un t-shirt est juste un bout de tissu, ça brûle bien.

\- Non, non, non! Reste où tu es, démon!

\- Hé oh, c'est un peu dur, ça, se plaint Harold.

\- C'est parfaitement justifié! Tu veux brûler mes trésors!

Voyant qu'Arik est sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs, Merim se lève et pousse le jeune référent sur le lit avant de s'asseoir sur le coffre.

\- Là, il ne les touchera pas, promis. On peut revenir au vrai sujet de conversation, maintenant? C'est quoi, la nouvelle crise?

\- Les Sharkgrifs ont changé de comportement, explique Harold avec un long soupir. Nous ne savons pas beaucoup de choses sur eux mais ce changement est inquiétant. Alors qu'auparavant ils faisaient le plus de dégâts possible, maintenant, ils traversent des villes en les laissant indemnes. Ils semblent pressés d'arriver quelque part. Et cela ne présage rien de bon pour nous.

\- Pourquoi? questionne Edwin.

\- Parce que ce mystérieux but qui conduit les Sharkgrifs à se précipiter on ne sait où est certainement une nouvelle attaque sur les humains et les dragons. Les Sharkgrifs ne semblent pas être du genre courir quelque part sans une idée derrière la tête.

\- Pourquoi elle serait derrière leur tête? demande Kranedur. Une idée, elle est _dans_ la tête, généralement, non?

\- Tais-toi, idiot, c'est une expression, rabroue Kognedur.

\- D'accord, mais elle est stupide.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle attaque? s'enquiert Astrid en ignorant les jumeaux.

\- Les Sharkgrifs ont commencé par prendre le contrôle des capitales puis se sont déployés le long des frontières pour empêcher les allées et venues internationales. En-dehors de ça, ils sont restés presque inactifs. Et puis, soudainement, ils décident de charger les villes portuaires, ou plutôt, les côtes.

\- Et alors?

\- Les Sharkgrifs peuvent voler et marcher, mais rien n'indique qu'ils sont capables de nager. S'ils vont sur les côtes, c'est sûrement pour bloquer les transports maritimes. Empêcher des débarquement ou des fuites.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une attaque, fait remarquer Alix.

\- Dans un sens, si, contre Harold. Ils nous privent de tous nos options pour échapper au pays et empêchent la venue d'une aide extérieure. Je pense qu'une fois qu'ils seront certains que toutes les voies d'entrée ou de sortie sont bloqués, ils se mettront à détruire le pays.

Un silence inquiet accueille ces propos. Arik ferme et pose son magazine tandis que les jumeaux se redressent et échangent un regard incertain.

\- Il y a un moyen de vérifier ce que font les Sharkgrifs? demande Astrid.

\- Il faudrait entendre les communications des patrouilleurs, suggère Varek.

\- Mais on ne peut plus le faire, se lamente Merim. Harold n'a plus sa tablette et il ne peut utiliser son ordinateur que quand quelqu'un est là pour le surveiller.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesce Harold avec un sourire, mais personne n'a pensé à m'interdire d'utiliser mon téléphone.

\- Quoi? s'étonne Rustik.

\- Mon téléphone, répète Harold en sortant l'appareil de sa poche. Je l'ai un peu modifié et je peux capter internet aussi facilement qu'avec ma tablette, même ici, dans l'abri. Et surtout, j'ai installé le programme pour m'introduire sur le réseau des patrouilleurs.

\- Oooh, dit Astrid avec un grand sourire. Prévoyant, j'aime ça. Bien joué.

\- Merci. Je dois avouer que c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée, quand tu as transféré toutes tes photos sur ton portable parce que tu avais peur de ne plus pouvoir utiliser ton ordinateur ici.

\- Oh, donc c'est grâce à moi? questionne Astrid d'un air satisfait.

\- En partie, oui.

Les deux jeunes échangent des sourires entendus.

\- Oh pitié, gémit Arik, ne commencez pas maintenant. On sait que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre, pas la peine d'envoyer des ondes mielleuses dans tous les sens!

\- Hein? disent Harold et Astrid en même temps, semblant complètement perdus.

\- Laissez tomber. Branche-toi sur le réseau des patrouilleurs, qu'on entende ce qu'ils trafiquent.

\- Heu, ouais, d'accord, dit Harold encore un peu surpris.

Le jeune garçon déverrouille son téléphone et travaille dessus quelques minutes. Il se penche vers le coffre au pied de son lit, l'ouvre et en sort un cube doté d'un câble. Posant le cube sur son lit, Harold branche le câble à son téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande Rustik.

\- Une enceinte, répond Harold. Le son de mon téléphone est bon mais pas assez puissant pour que vous entendiez tout.

Après quelques manipulations supplémentaires, Harold pose son téléphone à côté du cube.

\- C'est partit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va capter, ça peut être tout ou rien.

Les jeunes hochent la tête et se rapprochent de l'enceinte. Un crachotement se fait entendre puis une voix s'élève dans l'air.

\- _Ah! Je savais bien que tu allais recommencer! Un génie comme toi ne manque pas de ressources! Je me demande bien avec quoi tu nous espionnes, maintenant! Oh, du coup, j'ai gagné le pari! Youpi, c'est moi qui vais aller casser du Sharkgrif la prochaine fois!_

\- Euh, dit Arik, cette voix, c'est... ?

\- Oh, misère, oui, c'est elle, confirme Harold avec effarement.


	41. Chapter 40

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Le concernant, je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment d'où sort de chapitre. De ma tête, très certainement, mais d'un coin qui ne doit pas voir souvent la lumière, tellement il est bizarre. Bon en même temps, comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, c'est Jenny qui se pointe pour faire un peu transpirer Harold, alors c'est assez normal que le chapitre déraille un peu, voire beaucoup. En fait, c'est peut-être le vent terrible qu'il y a chez moi depuis quelques jours qui est responsable : mon bon sens a dû s'envoler...**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Mayacho : Oui, comme Zorro, elle arrive! Mais elle, c'est sur un dragon, pas un cheval.^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **A. F : Wouah, tu étais motivé(e?)! J'espère que tu as quand même réussi à te reposer un peu dans la journée. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, de même que la précédente. À ce propos, Envol n'est pas vraiment une suite, la fic peut être lue sans avoir jamais lu Midgard contre Niflheim. J'essaie au maximum de faire en sorte que l'on ait pas besoin de lire les deux pour comprendre. Mais dans un sens, il est également vrai que c'est une suite. De ce fait, les dons accordés par les dieux n'ont aucun rôle dans cette fic, donc ils n'existent même pas. Tu as raison pour Krokmou, il ne devrait pas tarder à faire un caprice. Oh, très bonne question concernant Rand et la formation d'Harold. J'avoue que j'ai un peu oublié ce point, je vais devoir y remédier. Astrid n'est pas un personnage très aimable au début, je te l'accorde, c'est le rôle que je lui ai attribué. Tu as totalement raison sur son comportement, mais hélas, elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à s'excuser, alors ne compte pas trop sur des excuses. Merci pour ton appréciation des personnages et des t-shirts!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est au quarantième chapitre? C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse! (Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai mis exactement la même phrase dans la note d'auteur du chapitre 20...) J'avais estimé la fic comme comprenant environ 50 chapitres, mais je pense que je vais devoir revoir mon estimation à la hausse. 60 chapitres minimum.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Qui est-ce? demande Astrid.

\- Jenny, répondent Harold et Arik en même temps.

\- La femme de Rand? questionne Varek. Celle qui est complètement folle?

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'a qu'une seule femme. Et oui, elle est folle.

\- Comment elle a fait pour savoir que tu allais de nouveau pirater le réseau? s'enquiert Arik. Et à quel moment, en plus?

\- _Hé oh! Vous êtes là? Je me sens un peu seule à parler dans le vide, vous pourriez répondre! Allez, Harold, je suis sûre que tu peux changer ce vilain petit espionnage en une simple conversation. Je te donne cinq minutes pour bidouiller l'appareil que tu utilises. Deux minutes pour te remettre du choc que je t'ai certainement causé, une minute pour paniquer et deux minutes pour travailler. Début du compte à rebours!_

Harold lance un regard sidéré à son téléphone et ne fait aucun geste pour le prendre en main. Le jeune garçon reste immobile un long moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends? interroge Astrid.

\- Je suis en train de revoir toutes mes options, répond Harold. Je pense que je souffrirais moins si je vais affronter des Sharkgrifs.

\- Oui, la mort serait plus rapide, j'en suis certain, approuve Arik. Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais à tes parents que tu les aimes et que tu es mort avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne fais pas le malin. Si Jenny a pu deviner que j'allais recommencer, alors elle se doute forcément que tu es présent. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. Si je dois tomber, j'emmènerais autant de personnes que possible avec moi, histoire de me tenir compagnie dans l'au-delà.

\- C'est généreux de ta part, merci beaucoup.

\- De rien.

\- _Il te reste trois minutes et douze secondes. Ton temps pour le choc est bientôt écoulé, tu vas maintenant passer à la panique._

\- Argh! Mais comment elle a fait?! s'exclame Harold en se levant et en faisant les cent pas.

\- Wouaw, souffle Kognedur, elle est trop forte, cette Jenny. Elle a prédit que tu allais paniquer et tu le fais, juste dans la période énoncée.

\- C'est peut-être une suivante de Loki, suggère Kranedur. Elle arrive à rendre Harold complètement fou alors qu'elle n'est même pas dans la chambre.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, on doit absolument la rencontrer!

\- Non! Vous la rencontrerez quand on aura décidé de lancer le Ragnarök et de faire exploser le soleil, dit Harold. Vous êtes du genre à vous entendre trop bien et ça ne fait qu'annoncer des catastrophes. On est déjà dans une situation de crise, inutile d'y ajouter la fin du monde!

\- _Plus que deux minutes! Laisse tomber la panique et mets-toi au travail!_

\- Tu devrais faire quelque chose, non? demande nerveusement Varek.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, réplique Harold d'un ton sec tout en reprenant son calme. Jenny n'est pas à la capitale et elle n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passe ici, dans cette chambre. Pour tout ce qu'elle en sait, je pourrais très bien avoir envoyé le téléphone dans un puits sans fond. Aucune raison de paniquer, elle ne peut rien nous faire.

\- _Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, au cas où tu te ferais des idées! Je vais me mettre en route pour la capitale dans quelques heures. Vu que mon cher époux a été obligé de partir pour rattraper son apprenti suicidaire, je me sens seule. Et puis, bon, il ne se passe rien ici, je m'ennuie. Donc on se verra demain matin! Alors je te conseille vraaaaiment d'établir la connexion pour que nous puissions parler._

\- On est morts, disent Harold et Arik d'une même voix.

D'un geste précipité, Harold bondit sur le lit et attrape son téléphone. Il se met à travailler avec ardeur sous les regards des autres jeunes.

\- _Plus que trente secondes! p_ arvient la voix joyeuse de Jenny.

Harold laisse échapper un grognement et redouble de vitesse. Les autres jeunes restent silencieux, ne désirant pas le déranger.

\- _Quinze secondes! C'est fou comme c'est marrant, je devrais faire ça plus souvent. Dommage que je ne sois pas avec toi pour voir ta réaction. Dix secondes! ...Neuf! ...Huit! …Sept! ...Six! ...Ci..._

\- C'est bon, la connexion est établie! crie Harold avec une trace de désespoir dans la voix.

\- _Ah, Harold! Je suis vraiment très contente de t'entendre! Tu vas bien?_

\- Non, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque cardiaque.

 _\- Ne sois pas bête, tu es trop jeune et en trop bonne santé pour ça._

\- On peut faire des crises cardiaques à tout âge.

\- _Oui, oui. Arik est avec toi?_

\- Oui.

\- _Qui d'autre?_

\- Hum, quelques amis.

 _\- Je veux des noms, cher apprenti de mon mari que je ne peux plus voir puisqu'il joue à la nounou._

\- Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas? demande Harold en rentrant sa tête dans les épaules.

\- _Un peu. Bien entendu, tes actions ont plus d'effets positifs que négatifs, pour moi. Certes je ne peux plus voir Rand mais ça me donne une excellente raison pour venir à la capitale et affronter les Sharkgrifs. D'ailleurs, grâce à ton insatiable curiosité, j'ai gagné le pari que j'ai fait avec Rand et c'est moi qui aurait la chance d'aller combattre les Sharkgrifs la prochaine fois, pendant que lui restera en arrière. Donc tu vois, tes transgressions me rendent service. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne comptes pas te dénoncer pour ce nouvel essai d'accès au réseau des patrouilleurs._

\- Oh, euh, merci.

\- _De rien. Alors, ces noms, ils arrivent?_

Harold adresse un regard désolé à ses amis avant de reporter son attention sur le téléphone.

\- Astrid, Varek, Alix, Merim, Rustik, Edwin, Kognedur et Kranedur.

\- _Oh, tes camarades d'évasion, je m'en doutais. Bonjour les jeunes! J'espère que je ne dérange rien de trop important._

\- Eh bien, dit Rustik en approchant du téléphone, on essayait d'avoir des infos sur le rés...

\- Rustik! coupe Astrid avec véhémence.

\- _Pas la peine de surveiller vos paroles, je suis seule dans la salle de communications et personne n'est au courant de votre intrusion sur le réseau, je m'en suis assurée. Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe actuellement, c'est ça?_

\- Oui, répond Harold.

\- _Hum, je pense qu'il serait préférable d'en parler en face à face. Ça vous dérange d'attendre jusqu'à demain après-midi? J'arrive le matin mais il me faudra un peu de temps pour rencontrer certaines personnes et régler un peu de paperasse. Non mais franchement! On est limite à la fin du monde et on doit encore faire de la paperasse! C'est de la folie!_

\- Tu vas vraiment tout nous raconter? s'enquiert Arik avec méfiance.

\- _Bien sûr! Vous avez déjà prouvé que vous êtes débrouillards. Qui sait ce que vous allez imaginer pour obtenir de nouvelles informations la prochaine fois? Non, il est bien plus sage de vous mettre au courant. Et puis, qui sait, vous pourriez avoir quelques idées intéressantes sur la façon de gérer la situation. Je me moque que vous ne soyez que des gamins ou que vous n'apparteniez pas aux rangs des patrouilleurs. Quiconque a un cerveau et sait s'en servir mérite d'être écouté._

\- Trois des personnes présentes dans cette pièce sont exclues d'emblée, dans ce cas, marmonne Astrid.

\- Qui? demandent Rustik et les jumeaux en chœur.

\- _Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Harold. Vous voulez bien patienter jusqu'à demain?_

\- Une minute, je demande aux autres.

Harold pose le téléphone sur le lit, recouvrant le micro, puis se tourne vers ses amis.

\- Qu'en dites-vous?

\- Je pense que c'est une demande raisonnable, dit Varek.

\- C'est vrai, approuve Alix. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain, je doute que ça change grand-chose.

\- Sans compter qu'on pourra se fier à ce que cette Jenny va dire, elle ne semble pas être du genre à mentir, ajoute Merim.

\- Je me ferais une opinion sur elle quand je la verrais, grogne Astrid. Pour l'instant, je veux bien attendre.

\- Honnêtement, mon avis n'a que peu d'importance, maugrée Arik. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de finir de rédiger mon testament avant que je la revois.

\- C'est peut-être plus sûr d'attendre et d'avoir des informations d'une source qui sait de quoi elle parle plutôt que de coller des morceaux de conversation qu'on pourrait entendre à droite et à gauche. Nous devrions lui donner une chance, dit Edwin.

\- Moi, je m'en moque, lance Rustik.

\- Nous aussi! s'exclament les jumeaux.

\- Vous allez vraiment pouvoir attendre? s'enquiert Harold. Alors que vous vous plaigniez i peine dix minutes?

\- Jenny a l'air marrante, on va pouvoir penser à plein de choses à lui raconter d'ici demain! répond Kranedur.

\- Et peut-être qu'on fera d'elle notre alliée pour semer le chaos et la destruction, ajoute Kognedur.

\- Je prie tous les dieux pour que Jenny ait le bon sens de vous ignorez, grommelle Harold.

Le jeune garçon reprend le téléphone et le met près de sa bouche.

\- C'est d'accord, on attendra à demain sans essayer quoi que ce soit d'autre, promet Harold.

\- _Excellent! J'ai hâte d'arriver et de vous rencontrer tous! Et surtout, je suis impatiente d'être au cœur de l'action! Les patrouilleurs de la capitale ont l'air de s'éclater comme des fous!_

\- À mon avis, ils se font éclater, tout simplement.

\- _Oh, allons, ne sois pas si pessimiste! Bon, je vais devoir préparer mes affaires et toi, tu vas devoir te retirer du réseau sans laisser de traces. Ah, avant que j'oublie : j'ai tous qui sont prêts, tu n'auras plus qu'à signer._

\- Signer quoi?

\- _Le contrat selon lequel tu deviens un de agents de renseignement, pardi! Bien entendu, pas un mot à Rand jusqu'à ce que tu aies signé._

\- Je ne compte pas devenir un espion.

\- _Qui parle d'espion? Je te parle d'être un agent de renseignement, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, voyons! Quelle drôle d'idée!_

\- Pour mois, les deux termes sont très synonymes.

\- _Mais non, c'est juste ton imagination. Oups, je dois y aller. On se voit demain pour faire la fête! Bye! On se quitte en musique! I like to move it, move it!_

Harold regarde son téléphone avec des yeux ronds tandis que la voix de Jenny, encore en train de chanter, se fait moins forte. La connexion est coupée et seul le silence règne dans la chambre.

\- C'était quoi la chanson? demande Kognedur. Elle était super.


	42. Chapter 41

**Bien le bonsoir! Il est vraiment tard, j'ai eu du mal à me motiver pour écrire aujourd'hui. Le chapitre du jour a pour thème : les t-shirts d'Arik! Non, c'est une blague. Mais ça revient assez souvent dans le chapitre. Sinon, arrivée de Jenny, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le lendemain, les jeunes, désœuvrés, traînent aux abords de la place où sont dressés les tentes des patrouilleurs, devant le bâtiment abritant le commandement. Ils sont assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine qui ne coule plus, observant les allées et venues. Les jumeaux et Rustik s'occupent en lançant des cailloux ou petits rochers à travers un trou dans un mur, Varek, Alix et Edwin discutent tranquillement dans un coin, Merim et Astrid se jettent des regards noirs sans raison mais refusent de tourner la tête et Harold et Arik partagent leurs impressions sur l'arrivée imminente de Jenny.

\- D'après toi, elle va faire quoi? demande le jeune référent.

\- À quel sujet?

\- Concernant sa présence ici. Elle a dit que sa venue est officielle, donc elle doit avoir une raison pour venir, non?

\- Elle a juste dit qu'elle veut voir Rand.

\- Allons, Harold, tu la connais. Même si c'est vrai, elle ne va pas venir ici juste parce que son mari lui manque. Elle est bien du genre à le faire mais seulement dans des situations non-critiques. Vu l'état actuel des choses, elle doit avoir une raison valable pour venir ici.

\- Arik, je te rappelle que je n'ai rencontré Jenny qu'une seule fois. Par la suite, je l'ai seulement vu le jour où on t'a démasqué, et uniquement par vidéo, puis j'ai juste eu une conversation avec elle hier. De nous deux, c'est toi qui la connais le mieux.

\- Ah, euh, oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu es un bon juge de caractère, je suis certain que tu as déjà une idée précise de comment te comporter en présence de Jenny. Après tout, tu étais bien à la limite de trembler hier quand tu as entendu sa voix.

\- Comme si tu n'avais pas été dans le même état.

\- Oh, je te rassure, je ne tremblais pas. J'étais figé par la peur. Il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour que je tombe dans les pommes, genre princesse de dessin animé.

\- Ouah, courageux.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas avoir peur de Jenny, dit Arik en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Arik, assit au sol contre la fontaine, allonge ses jambes et s'étire, délassant ses muscles rendus raides par l'inactivité prolongée. Le jeune référent glisse ensuite les mains derrière sa tête et s'appuie contre la pierre de la fontaine, contemplant son t-shirt. Celui qu'il porte ce jour-là représente une équipe hétéroclite, comprenant un homme d'apparence humaine, une femme à la peau verte, un homme chauve à la peau bleutée avec des marques rouges, un raton-laveur et un arbre avec un visage humanoïde, qui est réunie autour d'un vieux radio-cassette et écoute de la musique, chaque membre affichant différentes émotions, de la simple joie au dégoût.

\- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi ce t-shirt?

\- Parce que c'est le premier que tu as attrapé? propose Harold.

\- Oh non, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Quoi? Tu veux dire que tu as une façon précise de choisir quel t-shirt ridicule tu vas porter chaque jour?

\- Pour commencer, mes t-shirts ne sont pas ridicules. Nous allons devoir discuter sérieusement, un jour, à ce sujet. Et oui, j'ai une façon bien particulière de choisir le t-shirt du jour.

\- Oh, vraiment? Vas-y alors, je t'écoute.

\- Quand je dois prendre un t-shirt, je ferme les yeux et laisse ma main glisser sur chacun. Ce n'est que quand je sens comme un picotement dans ma main que je sais quel t-shirt est le bon pour la journée.

\- Non, attends, sérieusement?! Juste parce que ta main s'engourdit tu te dis que c'est le t-shirt que tu dois porter? C'est l'histoire la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu!

\- Eh! Ne critique pas! Je t'informe que ce n'est pas un simple engourdissement, c'est une véritable symbiose entre mes t-shirts et moi. Chaque t-shirt a une signification précise que je découvre dans la journée. Ils sont toujours adaptés. Je suis donc certain qu'aujourd'hui, nous allons avoir droit à quelque chose de particulier ayant un rapport avec un des éléments suivants : la musique, des émotions diverses ou une équipe complètement folle.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, commente Harold d'un ton plat.

\- On verra ce soir. Je suis sûr qu'il se passera quelque chose qui te fera changer d'avis.

\- Aucun risque. Je ne vais pas croire aux t-shirts prophétiques.

L'attention des jeunes, et de tous les patrouilleurs et civils des environs, est brusquement attirée vers le ciel. Un cauchemar monstrueux descend lentement en se contorsionnant étrangement. Après quelques secondes d'observation, tout le monde comprend que le dragon _danse_ tout en descendant pour atterrir, bougeant ses ailes, ses pattes et sa tête au rythme d'une chanson qui est diffusées grâce à des hauts-parleurs fixés à la selle. Une femme, installée sur la selle, chante à tue-tête tout en gigotant sur sa selle.

\- … _Wavin' your banner all over the place! We will we will rock you! Singin! We will we will rock you! Hou! Rock YOU!_

Lorsque le dragon touche terre, la femme réduit le volume de la chanson puis l'arrête complètement. Le cauchemar émet un petit grognement et la femme lui tapote le cou avant de se laisser glisser au sol.

\- Je sais, Viveflamme, moi aussi j'adore cette chanson. Je te promets qu'on l'écoutera en entier plus tard.

La femme s'étire et récupère un sac sur la selle avant de se tourner directement vers la fontaine. Les jeunes la regardent avec des yeux ronds, en particulier les jumeaux.

\- Salut les jeunes! Je suis contente d'être enfin arrivée, le trajet est ennuyeux quand il ne se passe rien. Heureusement que j'avais de la musique pour m'occuper. Harold, ça te dérangerait d'emmener Viveflamme à la clinique? J'aimerais qu'un soigneur l'examine, elle a quelques écailles qui se sont enlevées sur une patte et ça la démange, alors elle n'arrête pas de se gratter.

\- Heu, bien sûr, pas de problème.

\- Parfait! Oh, tu pourras laisser la selle et les sacs dans un coin, je récupérerais le tout quand je viendrais la voir. Et restez à la clinique, ce sera plus simple pour moi de vous trouver quand j'en aurai fini avec les têtes d'artichauts qui se trouvent ici.

\- Tête d'artichauts? répète Astrid en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je déteste ces légumes, confie la femme. De ce fait, quand je dois absolument discuter avec des personnes que je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir, je les traite de têtes d'artichauts. Mais il y a pire : les choux. Je hais les choux, pire que les artichauts. Mais heureusement, il n'y a qu'une seule personne que j'ai le malheur de connaître et qui peut être qualifiée de tête de choux, pluriel, parce que j'englobe tous les choux.

\- Heu...

\- Tu as Astrid, n'est-ce pas? interrompt la femme. Je ne t'avais pas très bien vu à la vidéo l'autre fois. Oh, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Jenny Oneur, enchantée les jeunes! Je resterais bien discuter mais j'ai des légumes qui attendent d'être épluchés, coupés et grillés. Accompagnez Harold à la clinique avec Viveflamme, on se verra plus tard! Bye!

Sans même attendre une réponse, Jenny adresse quelques mots à sa dragonne en désignant Harold puis s'en va, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment. Le cauchemar monstrueux tourne la tête vers Harold et s'approche doucement.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça? questionne Merim.

\- Je ne l'ai pas côtoyé assez souvent pour l'affirmer, répond Harold, mais j'ai bien l'impression que c'est en effet son caractère habituel.

\- Je confirme, ajoute Arik sombrement. En encore, aujourd'hui, elle est assez morose, elle a vraiment dû s'ennuyer durant le vol.

\- Par les dieux! s'exclame Astrid. Si là elle est morose, je ne veux absolument pas voir comme elle est quand elle est de bonne humeur!

\- Moi je veux voir! dit Kognedur.

\- Moi aussi! enchérit Kranedur.

\- Et elle remettra sûrement la chanson! Elle est trop bien!

\- Ouais, et on chantera nous aussi!

\- Non! Crie Harold. Je vous ai entendu chanter une fois, je ne veux plus jamais entendre une telle horreur. Je suis persuadé que même les Sharkgrifs capituleraient en vous entendant.

\- Vraiment? demande Kranedur.

\- On pourrait essayer alors, suggère Kognedur.

\- Et si nous allions à la clinique? propose Varek avec empressement.

\- Excellente idée, allons-y, approuve Harold.

Le jeune garçon, levant une main, s'approche de la dragonne qui baisse la tête pour l'examiner.

\- Bonjour, Viveflamme, je m'appelle Harold. Tu veux bien me suivre? Mes amis et moi allons te mener à la clinique pour qu'un soigneur puisse s'occuper de tes écailles. Et nous allons t'enlever la selle aussi, comme ça, tu pourras te reposer tranquillement. Tu es partante?

Viveflamme observe le jeune garçon un moment puis semble apprécier ce qu'elle voit car elle frotte sa tête contre la main tendue. Elle émet un petit ronronnement avant de se redresser. Harold sourit et lui fait signe de le suivre. Les autres jeunes le rejoignent et ils mènent la dragonne à la clinique. Quand ils arrivent, une masse sombre se laisse tomber de la corniche surplombant le tunnel d'entrée, les faisant sursauter.

\- Krokmou! gronde Harold en se reprenant. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas nous faire peur comme ça!

Le furie nocturne écoute distraitement, la plus grande partie de son attention étant fixée sur Viveflamme qu'il observe curieusement. Il s'approche de la dragonne et la renifle prudemment. La dragonne fait de même, profitant de sa hauteur pour l'examiner. Les deux dragons semblent parvenir à un accord et s'adressent un signe de tête et une petit grognement.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini de faire connaissance? On peut y aller? demande Harold.

\- Comment tu sais qu'ils ont fait connaissance? interroge Alix.

\- C'est évident. Ils ont mémorisé l'odeur l'un de l'autre et se sont adressés un signe de tête.

\- Oui, ça on l'a vu. Mais tous les dragons font ça, tout le temps.

\- Non, selon la situation, ces actions peuvent prendre des significations différentes. Là, ils se sont juste présentés et ont décidé qu'ils ne représentent pas une menace l'un pour l'autre.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr? questionne Varek.

\- Ils l'ont dit, tu ne les as pas entendu grogner?

\- On est pas sourds, réplique Rustik, on a entendu. Mais ce sont juste des grognements, ça prouve rien.

\- Tu connais vraiment rien aux dragons, toi, commente Harold.

\- Je pense plutôt que tu les connais un peu trop bien, tempère Arik. Tu es un apprenti Guide, tu sais des choses sur les dragons et leurs comportements qui nous échappent. Ce qui paraît évident pour toi ne l'est pas forcément pour nous.

\- Oh, oui, tu as sans doute raison.

\- Maintenant que c'est réglé, allons-y, je vois que Viveflamme recommence à se gratter.

Harold hoche la tête et le groupe reprend son chemin. À la clinique, un soigneur prend la dragonne en charge. Varek et Alix se portent volontaires pour l'aider tandis que les autres jeunes déchargent et enlèvent la selle, posant tout l'équipement dans une salle non utilisée de la clinique. Pendant que le soigneur s'occupe de Viveflamme, sous les regards attentifs de Varek et Alix, les autres jeunes se regroupent un peu plus loin, chacun avec son partenaire. Arik et Harold se retrouvent adossé à un mur, regardant leurs partenaires jouer.

\- Tu sais, dit soudainement Arik, je pense que tu dois reconnaître les pouvoirs prophétiques de mes t-shirts.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Parce que l'arrivée de Jenny était en chanson, elle a provoqué des émotions très variées et quelque chose me dit que très bientôt, nous aurons une équipe folle en place. Ce n'est pas souvent que tous les éléments du t-shirt sont révélés, c'est vraiment exceptionnel.

\- Je suis d'accord pour les deux premiers points, mais le troisième n'est qu'une spéculation. Et hors de question que j'admette qu'un t-shirt puisse être prophétique.

\- Pourtant, tu as eu la preuve sous les yeux il y a tout juste une demi-heure.

\- Non, simple coïncidence.

\- Harold, tu devrais être plus ouvert aux mystères.

\- Ma vie est suffisamment dingue, pas besoin d'y ajouter des t-shirts prophétiques, dit Harold d'un ton ferme.


	43. Chapter 42

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Vous auriez pu l'avoir plus tôt mais Yûko a décidé de venir dormir sur mes genoux alors que j'en étais à la moitié. Du coup, quand on a un chat sur les genoux, ce n'est pas facile d'accéder au clavier de l'ordinateur.**

 **Pour ce chapitre, Jenny, après un petit pétage de plombs (dans lequel elle mêle Arik), raconte enfin aux jeunes ce qui ce passe avec les Sharkgrifs. J'inclus donc un nouvel élément, mais il se peut que certains et certaines d'entre vous aient déjà anticipé cela. Vous me direz si c'est le cas ou non.^^**

 **Merci pour votre soutient et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Jenny arrive à la clinique en milieu d'après-midi. Les jeunes, réquisitionnés par les soigneurs, sont en train de laver des bébés dragons. Du moins, ils essaient. Les bébés sont énergiques et refusent de prendre un bain, courant ou volant dans tous les sens. Les partenaires des jeunes sont dans les airs, empêchant les bébés de s'enfuir et les ramenant au sol. Au moment où Jenny entre dans l'enclos, un soigneur arrive avec les mères et les bébés, secs, s'éloignent, laissant derrière eux de jeunes humains complètement trempés. La conseillère observe la scène avec un large sourire et retient difficilement son rire.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que vous savez vous amuser. Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a des sources chaudes et un lac, pas loin, n'est-ce pas? Pas besoin de venir ici pour jouer avec l'eau.

\- Je pense que tu devrais faire vérifier ta vue si tu crois que nous étions en train de jouer, dit Arik en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas la peine, j'ai une excellente vue. Et un très bon sens de l'observation.

\- Tu as fini avec tes artichauts? demande Harold.

\- Ouaip! Ils sont en morceaux et gémissent. Je me suis retenue de les griller, on pourrait encore avoir besoin d'eux plus tard.

\- Et de toute façon, tu n'avais pas ton lance-flammes avec toi, fait remarquer Arik.

\- Viveflamme, pas lance-flammes, corrige Jenny d'un ton enjoué. En parlant d'elle, qu'a dit le soigneur?

\- Les écailles sont en train de repousser, c'est pour ça que ça la démange, répond Varek. D'ici deux à trois jours, les nouvelles écailles seront à leur place et ça ne la gênera plus. En attendant, le soigneur veut la garder ici pour lui passer un baume qui apaise les démangeaisons.

\- Parfait, comme ça elle pourra se reposer. Et comme rien ne presse, je n'aurais pas à la faire voler pendant un bout de temps.

\- Rien ne presse? répète Astrid. Mais les Sharkgrifs, leurs mouvements, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Ah, pour cette conversation, ce serait préférable de trouver un endroit un peu plus isolé. Mais avant ça! Harold! Où est Krokmou?

\- Pourquoi? questionne le jeune garçon d'un ton méfiant.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de furie nocturne, se plaint Jenny. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller à la réserve et Rand refusait de prendre des photos, il disait que c'était une brèche de sécurité. Comme si j'allais montrer les photos à tout le monde! Enfin, maintenant que le secret n'en est plus un, je peux laisser libre-cours à ma curiosité. Alors? Il est où?

\- Là-bas, soupire Harold en désignant un arbre auquel est pendu Krokmou, à l'envers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? interroge la conseillère, surprise.

\- La sieste. Krokmou n'apprécie pas trop les bébés, il n'a pas assez de patience.

Jenny hoche la tête et se dirige vers l'arbre. Krokmou ouvre un œil et la regarde approcher avec méfiance. Quand la conseillère est juste à quelques pas, le furie nocturne se laisse doucement tomber au sol et s'assoit. Voyant Harold arriver, le dragon bouge sur le côté pour rejoindre son partenaire.

\- Krokmou, je te présente Jenny, l'épouse de Rand, dit Harold. Elle fait partie du Conseil des Guides.

Prudent, Krokmou avance doucement pour renifler la main de Jenny. Cette dernière se tient immobile, attendant que le dragon fasse le premier geste. Lorsque le furie nocturne frotte sa tête brièvement contre la main de la conseillère, Jenny sourit et se détend. Krokmou revient rapidement auprès d'Harold et semble décidé à ne plus bouger.

\- On dirait qu'il ne m'aime pas trop, commente Jenny.

\- Peut-être qu'il est capable de sentir la folie, propose Astrid.

\- Non, il ne s'approcherait pas des jumeaux si c'était le cas, réplique Harold.

\- Tu as raison. Mais elle est d'un autre niveau : folle et intelligente. Il se peut qu'il n'aime pas ce mélange.

\- Mais alors il ne serait pas mon partenaire, je suis tout aussi fou qu'intelligent.

\- Il est biaisé quand ça te concerne, offre Astrid. En général, les partenaires ne voient pas les défauts l'un de l'autre. Ou alors ils les ignorent.

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu parlais d'expérience. Est-ce que Tempête t'ignore?

\- Non, elle tourne juste la tête et s'occupe de son côté quand je me mets à frapper et cogner tout ce qui ce trouve devant moi pour me défouler.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris d'apprendre que tu recours à la violence pour passer tes nerfs?

\- Parce que tu me connais bien?

\- Ah, explication plausible.

Jenny, son attention détournée de Krokmou, regarde les deux jeunes discuter en fronçant les sourcils. D'un geste de la main, elle invite Arik à venir la rejoindre. Quand il est à ses côtés, la conseillère saisit le jeune référent par l'oreille.

\- Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie? C'est quoi, cette comédie qu'ils nous jouent là? Selon ton dernier rapport, ils étaient dans la phase _Tolérance qui frise l'entente._

\- Non, ce n'est pas le nom que j'ai attribué dans mon dernier rapport, proteste Arik en se tordant de douleur, le visage tout rouge. J'ai dit que c'était la phase _Je tolère ta présence mais ne me cherche pas._

\- M'en fous, c'est presque pareil! Là, ils ont oublié au moins deux ou trois phases et sont passés directement à _Complices qui provoquent des grincements de dents dans le public_! Comment c'est possible?! Tu as oublié d'envoyer des rapports ou quoi?!

\- Non, je te jure que j'ai été très régulier et que j'ai tout envoyé. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces deux-là ont décidé de sauter des étapes.

\- Et je vais faire comment, moi?! Mon dossier Harstrid ne sera jamais complet s'il manque des phases intermédiaires!

\- Je n'y suis pour rien! crie Arik en se débattant toujours. Si tu n'es pas contente, vois ça avec eux! Mon oreille est innocente!

\- Ton oreille risque d'être la seule partie de ton corps encore intacte si jamais il me manque d'autres épisodes. Tu es prévenu.

Jenny lâche Arik avec mauvaise humeur puis se retourne vers les jeunes qui la regardent d'un air éberlués.

\- Heu, dit Harold d'un ton incertain, un problème?

\- Non, répond Jenny avec hargne.

\- Vraiment? insiste Astrid. J'étais sûre qu...

\- Oubliez ça, on a des choses plus importantes à faire, non? Harold, mène-nous à un endroit tranquille.

Harold et Astrid échangent un regard rempli d'incompréhension puis le jeune garçon hausse les épaules et guide le groupe dans le tunnel menant à l'abri. Quand ils y sont, Harold les mène à l'une des salles de réunions où se trouvent une table et des chaises. Lorsque tout le groupe est entré, Harold verrouille la porte et s'assoit.

\- Pour commencer, déclare Jenny, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous savez. Alors, allez-y, balancez.

D'un même ensemble, tous les jeunes se tournent vers Harold. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils et soupire avant de se lancer dans un récit assez court relatant tout ce que les jeunes ont découverts dans les jours précédents.

\- Je vois, dit Jenny. En fait, vous ne savez presque rien. Mais les conclusions auxquelles vous êtes arrivé sont assez justes. Les Sharkgrifs, au fait c'est un excellent nom, ont bel et bien décidé de bouger pour finir de nous encercler. Jusqu'à présent, ils ne s'étaient pas souciés des côtes. Nous avons pu établir qu'ils n'aiment pas les grands corps d'eau, alors ça paraît logique qu'ils ne veulent pas s'approcher de la mer. Pourtant, ils ont brusquement changé d'avis et se massent le long des côtes pour empêcher les allées et venues. Ils doivent craindre quelque chose, sinon ils ne se seraient pas contentés de traverser des villes ou villages sans faire de dégâts ou de victimes, contrairement à ce qu'ils ont fait auparavant.

\- Vous avez une idée de leur objectif? demande Varek.

\- Si tu me vouvoies encore une fois, je t'envoies leur demander, menace Jenny. Et non, aucune idée. Ces saletés sont difficiles à cerner. Et le fait que nous n'arrivions pas à établir le moindre contact enrage plus d'une personne, en particulier chez les Guides. Mégane a failli décapiter Gwinder quand le vieux tas d'os pourris a suggéré qu'on envoie des apprentis pour tenter de leur parler, disant qu'on ne perdra rien si quelques apprentis se font piétiner. Selon lui, mieux vaut perdre des apprentis que des Guides confirmés. J'ai suggéré de l'envoyer lui mais Mégane m'a dit que ça serait trop risqué.

\- Honnêtement, ce ne serait pas une grande perte, commente Arik.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, et Mégane aussi. Mais le risque se trouve dans le fait que Gwinder inciterait plus de haine envers les humains, ce n'est vraiment pas la bonne personne à envoyer. Bien entendu, ce cher vieux conseiller peut toujours se retrouver _accidentellement_ face aux Sharkgrifs et finir piétiner. Quelle dramatique événement ce serait!

\- C'est fou comme cette inquiétude semble forcée, dit Merim avec un sourire. Il est si détestable que ça?

\- C'est un Sharkgrif sous forme humaine, répond simplement Jenny.

\- Pas agréable, dit Edwin. Pourquoi est-il en liberté dans ce cas? Ce ne serait pas plus sage de l'enfermer?

\- Hélas, il existe une certaine chose appelée _politique_ , sans oublier sa cousine _diplomatie_ , qui nous empêche de l'envoyer dans le gouffre le plus profond qui soit. J'ai proposé de régler le problème avec Viveflamme, il ne resterait aucune trace. Étrangement, Mégane n'a pas accepté.

\- On peut revenir aux Sharkgrifs? demande Harold.

\- On y était déjà, contre Jenny, même si c'était une autre sorte de Sharkgrif. Concernant les vilaines bébêtes, on estime qu'il leur faudra encore un ou deux jours pour qu'elles occupent toutes les côtes.

\- Est-ce que les patrouilleurs savent ce qui a provoqué ce mouvement? interroge Astrid.

\- Il n'y a pas que les patrouilleurs qui se chargent du problème, Astrid. Les Guides sont de la partie, sans oublier certains civils et d'autres corps de métier. En nous réunissant et en étudiant les faits, nous avons pu déterminer que les Sharkgrifs se sont mis en mouvement après que deux navires aient rapatrié un nombre conséquent de patrouilleurs qui étaient en poste sur une base insulaire. Du coup, nous pensons que les Sharkgrifs ont eu vent de ces arrivées et se sont positionnés de façon à ne plus permettre la moindre entrée ou sortie de par les côtes.

\- Une minute, dit Harold, comment les Sharkgrifs ont pu être courant? Je doute que les patrouilleurs aient annoncé publiquement l'arrivée de renforts.

\- Exact, et c'est la véritable raison de ma présence ici, dit Jenny d'un ton grave. Nous pensons que quelqu'un collabore avec les Sharkgrifs. Ce qui expliquerait comment ces saletés ont su quelles villes attaquer et quels bâtiments cibler. Je suis en charge de l'enquête pour trouver le rat dans notre pays. J'ai communiqué cette information à des contacts dans d'autres pays qui se chargeront de passer le mot. Pour que les attaques soient à ce point coordonnées, il faut qu'il y ait plusieurs rats, au moins un dans chaque pays. L'urgent, pour le moment, c'est de les débusquer pour priver les Sharkgrifs de leurs sources d'informations.

\- Quelqu'un collabore avec les Sharkgrifs?! s'exclame Varek d'une voix aiguë.

\- Oui, et cette information n'est connue que de quelques personnes soigneusement sélectionnées. Deux ou trois patrouilleurs ici, une dizaine en tout dans le pays, Mégane, Rand et moi. Et vous maintenant. Normalement, vous ne devriez pas être au courant mais j'ai promis de tout vous dire.

\- Pourquoi venir ici pour mener l'enquête? questionne Arik. Tu as une piste?

\- Non, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. J'ai l'intention de fouiller les archives militaires des patrouilleurs, en particulier le registre d'accès. Le rat a dû s'y rendre pour anticiper les réactions des patrouilleurs et pour connaître les emplacements des bases. Son nom doit donc figurer dans le registre.

\- C'est plutôt mince comme point de départ, souligne Harold.

\- Je sais, soupire Jenny, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Voilà, je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre concernant la situation. Promettez-moi de ne parler de ça à personne. Si jamais le rat sent que nous sommes à ses trousses, il pourrait nous glisser entre les doigts.

Les jeunes promettent de garder le silence et le groupe sort de la salle de réunion après que Jenny ait fait plus ample connaissance avec chacun. Les jeunes se dispersent pour rejoindre leurs familles ou vaquer à leurs occupations et Harold se charge de faire visiter les abris à Jenny. Ils finissent par revenir à la clinique pour que la conseillère puisse récupérer ses affaires. Harold la laisse dans la salle où se trouvent les sacs et la selle et va parler brièvement avec sa mère. Quand il revient, Jenny est accroupit près d'un de ses sacs et tient quelque chose dans ses mains. Approchant sur la pointe des pieds, Harold regarde par-dessus son épaule au moment où Jenny se retourne brusquement. Serrée dans ses mains se trouve une peluche représentant un cauchemar monstrueux. La conseillère devient toute rouge et cache hâtivement la peluche dans le sac.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, dit vivement Jenny. Je... Ce-C'est la peluche d'une amie et je la lui apporté! Parce qu'elle lui manquait, c'est tout! J'ai... N'en parle à personne.

Harold considère la requête quelques instants puis, lentement, un sourire retors se dessine sur son visage.


	44. Chapter 43

**Bien le bonsoir! Il est très tard aujourd'hui, je n'ai commencé à écrire qu'à 22h00, je n'étais pas très motivée. Je me suis même demandée si je n'allais pas attendre à demain mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas sérieux, vous attendez le chapitre aujourd'hui, alors je dois tenir mes engagements. Mais vu l'heure qu'il est, vous ne découvrirez sûrement ce chapitre que demain, donc ça change pas grand-chose...**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **A. F : Les idées dans les chapitres sont principalement issues de mon pauvre cerveau malade. Mais il y en a certaines qui viennent des commentaires. Celle d'Harold surprenant Jenny dans une situation compromettante, et ce qui suit, vient justement d'un commentaire. C'était trop drôle pour ne pas l'inclure.^^ L'histoire devient en effet de plus en plus folle, c'est un peu inquiétant. Quant à moi, je confirme, je suis tarée!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- C'est quoi ce sourire? demande Jenny nerveusement. Je ne l'aime pas. Du tout. Efface-le. Arrête de sourire.

\- Pourquoi? Un sourire n'a jamais fait de mal.

\- Je suis certaine que si un sourire pouvait désintégrer quelqu'un, tu serais celui qui le ferait. Quelle idée affreuse a traversé ton esprit tordu?

\- Étrange, il y a encore quelques heures, tu étais prête à tout pour avoir cet esprit tordu à tes côtés.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, je n'en veux plus.

\- Parfait, alors ma demande ne devrait pas te poser de problème.

\- Quelle demande?

\- Ton obsession, celle où tu veux que je devienne un de tes agents. Oublie-la. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ça. Je suis un apprenti Guide et un jour, je serais un Guide. Je ne compte pas devenir autre chose.

\- Tu es sûr? ne peut s'empêcher de questionner Jenny. Tu ferais un agent de renseignement excellent.

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- Tu peux peut-être faire les deux, un Guide/agent de renseignement.

\- Non.

\- Mais si tu veux bien y réfléchir quelq...

\- Oh, mince alors, j'ai, sans le vouloir bien entendu, pris une photo d'une certaine conseillère en train d'enlacer une peluche, dit Harold d'un ton faussement désolé tout en montrant son téléphone. Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Mais la photo est si adorable, je pense qu'elle doit être partagée. Je suis certain que Rand l'appréciera beaucoup. Et Arik aussi, il a tellement de respect pour la conseillère. Ah, et comment pourrais-je oublier les patrouilleurs! Dans ce monde de violence et de chaos, un peu de douceur leur fera le plus grand bien. Je vais leur montrer la photo tout de suite!

\- D'accord, d'accord! crie Jenny, paniquée. Je ne parle plus jamais de te recruter, je vais effacer ton nom de sur ma liste, promis!

\- Et...?

\- Et je vais déchirer le contrat que j'avais déjà imprimé! Je vais aussi détruire le fichier sur mon ordinateur.

\- Ben voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Je pense que je vais garder la photo en tant qu'assurance. Je vais en faire des copies, bien évidemment.

\- C'est du chantage, Harold.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu en aurais pleinement fait usage si tu avais pu, alors ne te plains pas.

\- Où est donc passé le gentil apprenti que mon mari a accepté il y a quelques mois? grogne Jenny.

\- Il a grandi et mûri, il n'est plus aussi naïf.

\- Ça, je confirme. Comparé à toi, les Sharkgrifs sont des anges. Tu es l'incarnation du mal, jeune homme.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté ou outré.

\- Si ça peut t'aider à te décider, ce n'était pas un compliment.

\- Mais pas vraiment un reproche non plus, n'est-ce pas?

\- En effet, soupire Jenny. Ce monde est trop complexe, il faut des gens comme toi pour qu'il continue à tourner.

\- Des gens comme moi?

\- Avec un bon fond mais à l'esprit aussi tortueux qu'un labyrinthe coincé dans un casse-tête.

\- Drôle de comparaison, dit Harold.

\- Certes, mais elle colle bien. Maintenant que nous avons fini cette charmante petite séance de chantage, peux-tu m'aider à porter mes affaires?

\- Bien sûr. Où es-tu logée?

\- Avec Rand, évidemment.

\- Oh, oui, suis-je bête!

Harold range son téléphone et s'avance pour aider Jenny à porter ses sacs. Il s'arrête au bout de deux pas, sort son téléphone et le déverrouille.

\- Que fais-tu? s'enquiert Jenny.

\- J'envoie la photo sur mon compte mail, répond Harold, ainsi que sur tous mes comptes de sauvegarde. Vu comment tu regardais la poche où j'ai rangé mon téléphone, j'estime que c'est plus sûr.

Jenny grogne mais ne commente pas. Harold range de nouveau son téléphone et prend deux sacs, laissant Jenny se charger du reste. Après une rapide discussion avec l'un des soigneurs, il est convenu de laisser la selle dans la clinique pour la nuit, à condition que Jenny vienne le lendemain pour la ranger avec les autres dans la hangar jouxtant la clinique. La conseillère accepte puis suit Harold qui la mène au logement de Rand. Le Guide n'est pas présent mais Jenny dispose d'une clé et entre. Harold lui tend les sacs puis s'apprête à partir.

\- Harold! appelle Jenny avant que le jeune garçon ne s'en aille.

\- Oui?

\- Dis à tes amis que je vous attends demain matin à neuf heures à la clinique.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu verras. À demain!

Sans ajouter un mot, Jenny ferme la porte, laissant un Harold surpris dans le couloir. Le jeune garçon hausse les épaules et rejoint ses amis qui l'attendent dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Kranedur et Arik. Il leur communique le message de Jenny avant de s'asseoir au sol auprès des autres jeunes pour les rejoindre dans un jeu de cartes. La soirée passe tranquillement, les jeunes jouant et échangeant leurs impressions sur la conseillère. Sans surprise, les jumeaux l'adorent. Rustik la trouve bizarre, Edwin, Alix et Varek l'estiment intéressante, Merim et Astrid, pour une fois en accord, la trouvent louche. Arik et Harold se gardent de partager leurs sentiments, optant pour le silence.

Le lendemain matin, les jeunes arrivent à la clinique un peu avant neuf heures. Jenny est déjà présente, inspectant les écailles de Viveflamme.

\- Bonjour les jeunes! lance la conseillère.

\- Il y a un problème avec Viveflamme? demande immédiatement Varek, inquiet.

\- Non, je regardais juste si les nouvelles écailles poussent bien.

\- Le soigneur a dit deux à trois jours, rappelle Alix.

\- Je sais. Mais ma partenaire est une force de la nature, je suis certaine qu'elle aura toutes ses écailles d'ici à demain. Il lui suffit de manger beaucoup de viande!

\- Euh, non, dit Varek, l'anatomie des dragons ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Elle doit se reposer pour garder un rythme cardiaque constant, ne pas irriter la peau sans écailles et éviter les activités trop vigoureuses.

\- Oh, allez, ne sois pas si rabat-joie! Ma Viveflamme n'est pas une chochotte.

\- C'est aussi un être vivant, intervient Harold, elle est soumise aux mêmes lois que nous. Ce n'est pas une peluche que l'on peut recoudre après une petite déchirure.

\- Exactement, approuve Varek, c'est une excellente analogie. Même si la référence à la peluche est assez inattendue.

\- Euh, oui, dit Jenny en rougissant légèrement. Vous avez raison, laissons Viveflamme se reposer. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir.

\- Alors on va enfin savoir pour quelle raison on est ici alors qu'on a teeeellement d'autres choses à faire? demande Astrid. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais bon, j'avais l'intention de m'asseoir dehors et de regarder les nuages, c'est bien plus important.

\- Tu traînes trop avec Harold, dit Arik en fronçant les sourcils, son sarcasme commence à déteindre.

Jenny hoche vigoureusement la tête à la remarque du jeune référent. Ce dernier porte un t-shirt blanc sur lequel est représenté un personnage, vêtu d'un costume rouge avec un éclair sur la poitrine, qui court tandis qu'un autre personnage, recouvert d'une armure intégrale rouge et dorée, vole au-dessus de lui, le premier disant _On fait la course, papy?_ et le second répondant _Le perdant paye une tournée de shawarmas_.

\- Nous allons aller à l'extérieur, révèle Jenny. Avec vos partenaires. J'ai parlé aux soigneurs hier, vos partenaires commencent à s'agiter et à déranger les autres dragons qui sont en convalescence. Ils ont besoin de se dégourdir les ailes dehors.

\- On nous a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire sortir nos dragons, proteste Edwin. Que c'est dangereux parce que les Sharkgrifs peuvent attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

\- Il y a une zone un peu à l'extérieur de la capitale qui est sous le contrôle total des patrouilleurs, réplique Jenny. Vous pourrez y faire voler vos partenaires sans craindre les Sharkgrifs. J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de vous y emmener chaque jour pendant toute la matinée. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est mieux que rien. La zone est assez étendue, apparemment, elle n'a aucun intérêt pour les Sharkgrifs. Il n'y a aucun bâtiment, ce n'est un terrain agricole, rien. Les patrouilleurs s'en servent juste comme zone de stockage pour les biens non-essentiels.

\- Si les Sharkgrifs ne s'y intéressent pas, pourquoi on a droit qu'à la matinée? demande Rustik.

\- Parce que plus longtemps pourrait attirer l'attention, répond la conseillère. Et puis je ne peux pas faire la nounou toute la journée.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de surveillance, dit Astrid d'un ton ferme.

\- Les patrouilleurs, en particulier le général, ne pensent pas ainsi. Ils estiment que vous devez être gardés à l'œil. Ils pensent, je ne sais pourquoi, que vous êtes des éléments dangereux qui peuvent semer la pagaille. Je me demande vraiment ce qui a pu leur donner une idée pareille?

\- Tu vois Harold, tu as une mauvaise influence, lance Arik au jeune garçon. Même Jenny se met au sarcasme.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait eu besoin de moi pour s'y mettre, rétorque Harold.

\- Absolument, approuve Jenny, c'est juste un trait de ma personnalité. Allez chercher vos selles, l'heure tourne!

Les jeunes ne se le font pas dire deux fois. En moins d'une demi-heure, les jeunes et leurs partenaires sont à l'extérieur et se dirigent vers la zone désignée par Jenny. Cette dernière est avec Arik, assise derrière le jeune référent pour pouvoir suivre. Quand ils arrivent à la zone, la conseillère leur donne quelques consignes puis les laisse s'envoler. Les dragons, réprimant une envie de crier ou rugir pour ne pas attirer l'attention, font des acrobaties dans les airs, délassant leurs ailes. Très vite, les jumeaux parviennent à convaincre les autres jeunes de faire une course, Jenny étant désignée comme arbitre. Les jeunes et leurs partenaires enchaînent les tours de la zone, sans vraiment chercher à afficher une quelconque supériorité. Cela change quand Astrid fait approcher Tempête d'Harold et Krokmou. Les deux jeunes échangent quelques mots et Astrid se penche sur sa selle, encourageant sa partenaire à aller le plus vite possible. Krokmou, après un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'Harold, ne perd pas de temps pour les rattraper et les dépasser. Les autres jeunes se joignent à la course de vitesse mais sont obligés de déclarer forfait assez vite. Tempête est la plus rapide de tous les dragons présents et les autres jeunes et leurs partenaires ne peuvent rivaliser avec elle. Cependant, la dragonne n'est rien comparé à Krokmou qui peut pratiquement faire deux tours pendant qu'elle en fait un. Quand le furie nocturne atteint une vitesse telle qu'un son strident commence à se faire entendre, Jenny met fin à la course.

\- C'est un spectacle qu'on voit rarement, annonce Jenny aux deux jeunes et à leurs partenaires. Mais je pense qu'il est préférable d'arrêter avant que ça n'attire des curieux.

\- Quel est le résultat? demande Astrid.

\- Harold et Krokmou mènent avec trois tours d'avance.

\- Nous allons devoir nous entraîner, Tempête, annonce la jeune fille blonde. La prochaine fois, nous les écraserons.

\- Je ne veux pas te vexer, Astrid, intervient Arik, mais dans toutes les histoires connues sur les furies nocturnes, il est dit que c'est la race la plus rapide. Tu auras beau t'entraîner, tu n'arriveras jamais à aller aussi vite qu'Harold et Krokmou.

\- Rien n'est impossible, s'entête Astrid. Harold va mordre la poussière.

\- Arik! souffle Jenny en baissant la voix. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Ils ont régressés d'une phase ou quoi?

\- Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux d'Harstrid, soupire Arik.


	45. Chapter 44

**Bien le bonsoir! Pas de problème de motivation aujourd'hui, j'étais très impatiente d'écrire ce chapitre. On oublie les tons légers des chapitres précédents, celui d'aujourd'hui n'est pas sombre mais très sérieux. Pas d'action, juste une grosse prise de tête (j'ai un mal de crâne terrible tellement il y a des réflexions profondes dans ce chapitre^^). Alors un conseil : détendez-vous avant de lire.**

 **Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui a une fonction importante : il prépare la scène pour celui de vendredi qui sera très agité.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivent, une petite routine s'installe. Jenny emmène les jeunes et leurs partenaires à l'extérieur pour la matinée puis les ramène à la clinique et va s'occuper de son côté. Les jeunes, désœuvrés, sont réquisitionnés par les soigneurs et les docteurs durant les après-midi pour les accompagner dans leurs tournées auprès des civils et leurs partenaires. Quand les jeunes sont avec Jenny le matin, la conseillère les soumet à divers exercices, ne leur laissant pas vraiment le temps de faire de nouvelles courses.

\- Tu nous prépares à quoi, exactement? demande Harold un matin.

Le jeune garçon vient de finir un exercice avec Krokmou et se trouve auprès de Jenny pendant que les autres terminent leurs propres exercices.

\- De quoi tu parles? réplique Jenny.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, ça te donne juste un air plus coupable. Chaque matin, tu nous fais réaliser toute une série d'exercices. Et parfois, tu nous fais juste asseoir pendant que tu racontes des histoires qui, étrangement, ont comme point commun de toutes parler de stratégies, attaques et défenses. Tu nous prépares donc pour quelque chose, mais quoi?

\- Bravo, ça ne t'aura pris que cinq jours pour t'en apercevoir, félicite Jenny.

\- Deux, j'avais des doutes dès le second jour mais ça ne me paraissait pas important.

\- Alors pourquoi en parler aujourd'hui?

\- Parce que tu as augmenté le régime d'entraînement. C'en est bien un, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui. C'est un condensé de ce que je fais des mes camps d'entraînement durant l'été. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ni la possibilité de vous soumettre au programme complet donc j'adapte un peu.

\- Et dans quel but?

\- Toi et ta petite équipe, vous avez prouvé que vous êtes dangereux. Les patrouilleurs n'envisageront jamais l'idée d'intégrer des ados dans leurs plans d'attaques mais nous ne sommes pas suffisamment nombreux pour refuser un peu d'aide. Vous êtes solides et déterminés, vous pourriez être un atout. Je vous prépare à participer aux combats si jamais ça devient nécessaire.

\- Nous ne serons jamais prêts, proteste Harold. Un entraînement normal demande un à deux ans! Les Sharkgrifs pourraient attaquer n'importe quand!

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'adapte le programme. Et même s'il y a un affrontement, vous ne serez appelés qu'en derniers recours, et uniquement pour défendre les accès aux abris. Des milliers de vies sont en jeu, nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

\- Tu as l'accord des patrouilleurs?

\- Non.

\- Qu-quoi?!

\- Comme je l'ai dit, ils ne vous voient que comme des ados, vous n'avez aucune valeur militaire à leurs yeux. En temps normal, je serais la première à protester à l'idée d'envoyer des mineurs au combat. Nous n'avons pas ce luxe, nous ne sommes pas en temps normal. Les patrouilleurs sont bons dans leur domaine, mais leurs plans incluent trop rarement l'aide que peuvent apporter des civils. Dans cette situation, ce ne sont pas juste les patrouilleurs qui peuvent se battre. Chacun peut se joindre aux combats, ce sont nos vies qui sont menacées. Quiconque désire aider devrait y être autorisé.

\- Comment sais-tu que nous voulons aider?

\- Vous n'auriez pas quitter un lieu sécurisé pour vous jeter dans le nid du dragon si vous préfériez rester à l'arrière. Je sais que si jamais les Sharkgrifs arrivent, vous vous joindrez au combat, que vous ayez l'autorisation ou non. Dans cette éventualité, je préfère que vous ayez un minimum de préparation. Et si tes amis veulent bien m'écouter, je pourrais vous placer aux différentes entrées des abris pour renforcer la sécurité.

\- Si on leur présente les choses sous le bon angle, ils ne bougeront pas de leur poste.

\- Parfait, alors je compte sur toi pour m'aider à les persuader.

\- Moi? Pourquoi? Je n'ai aucune autorité sur eux, ils ne m'écouteraient pas.

\- Et pourtant, ils ont traversé une zone dangereuse pour venir à la capitale, à ta demande. Depuis que vous êtes ici, c'est toujours vers toi qu'ils se tournent pour les décisions importantes. Tu as le charisme d'un leader Harold, c'est une arme puissante. Il serait préférable que tu en prennes conscience le plus rapidement possible. Comme toutes les armes, le charisme peut mener les gens sur un chemin juste ou les condamner à un mort douloureuse. Tu es le futur Chef, non? Tu dois apprendre ce que ton influence peut faire, comment tu peux pousser les gens qui te suivent dans la bonne direction.

\- Je ne veux pas être Chef.

\- Peut-être que tu ne le deviendras pas. Mais si la position t'est proposée, la refuseras-tu?

\- Je, euh...

\- Je pense que tu ferais un grand Chef. Mais tu dois te décider. Devenir Chef avec une motivation faible peut te conduire à devenir le pantin de quelqu'un qui dirigera les choses dans l'ombre, et pas forcément avec de bonnes intentions. De même, si tu refuses la position, elle pourrait être confiée à quelqu'un qui en profitera pour ruiner tout le travail de tes ancêtres. C'est ce que tu veux?

\- Non.

\- Alors je te conseille de réfléchir très sérieusement à ce que ton charisme et ton influence peuvent te servir. Sans oublier que tu es le fils du Chef actuel. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu détiens une certaine autorité. Et puis, tu n'es pas encore un Guide, mais ce n'est qu'une formalité. Tu parviendras à finir ton apprentissage sans souci et tu possèdes le don qui permet de communiquer avec les dragons. De ce fait, tu peux également influencer les dragons.

\- C'est tout? questionne Harold en grognant d'un air irrité. Tu en as mis assez sur mes épaules ou tu veux en rajouter une couche?

\- Eh bien, il y a un autre élément à prendre en compte, répond Jenny avec sérieux.

\- Ah oui? Lequel?

\- Tu connais forcément les légendes entourant ton célèbre ancêtre, Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième?

\- Oui. Vu comment je m'appelle, ce serait dur de ne pas les connaître.

\- C'est vrai, reconnaît la conseillère. Et donc, tu connais aussi les histoires rapportées par la suite, concernant un certain Ancien et ses paroles sur son lit de mort?

\- L'histoire ridicule selon laquelle un héros au cœur vaillant reviendrait, accompagné de son part dragon, pour combattre une menace? interroge Harold en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, celle qui est connue comme étant une prophétie.

\- Je la connais, comme tout le monde. Quel est le rapport avec moi?

\- Selon cette prophétie, ce héros se manifesterait chez un descendant du Harold des légendes.

\- Et?

\- Bon sang, tu es vraiment obtus quand ça te concerne, maugrée Jenny. Depuis que tu es apparu sur le dos d'un furie nocturne, après avoir repoussé avec succès un groupe de Sharkgrifs, les histoires volent dans tous les sens que la prophétie est en train de se réaliser.

\- Sérieusement?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi!

\- Je ne crois pas plus que toi à ces histoires de réincarnation, dit Jenny en hochant la tête. Mais nous sommes dans une situation loin d'être idéale et les gens se raccrochent à ce qu'ils peuvent. Tu es un descendant du plus célèbre de tous les Chefs, tu t'appelles Harold, ton partenaire est un furie nocturne nommé Krokmou et vous avez fait face à des Sharkgrifs, une menace comme on en a jamais vu, et vous en êtes sortis indemnes. Pour beaucoup, c'est suffisant pour dire que la prophétie est réelle et est en train de se réaliser. Tu portes beaucoup d'espoirs sur toi, Harold. Cela te donner une nouvelle forme de pouvoir, tu peux convaincre facilement.

\- Ce serait de la tromperie! s'exclame le jeune garçon, furieux. Je ne vais pas donner crédit à cette farce!

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, utiliser cette histoire ridicule pour exercer du pouvoir sur les gens est une méthode malhonnête. Je suis soulagée de savoir que tu n'as pas l'intention de t'en servir. Ce n'est qu'une malencontreuse série de coïncidences qui t'a placé là. Tu vas donc devoir être prudent à ne pas donner de fausses idées à des gens un peu superstitieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans la tête? se plaint Harold. Ce n'est qu'une histoire pour faire rêver les gamins!

\- Durant les temps sombres, les gens se laissent facilement tromper et séduire par les belles histoires. Si tu veux agir, tu dois le faire en tant que toi-même, tu dois démontrer que tu n'es pas une réincarnation d'un vieux héros qui n'est plus qu'un tas de poussière aujourd'hui.

\- Comment on est arrivés à cette discussion? demande le jeune garçon.

\- Tu m'as demandé pourquoi tes amis t'écouteraient plus que moi, répond Jenny en souriant.

\- Je pense qu'on a un peu dévié du sujet de départ.

\- Non, nous sommes toujours dans la bonne conversation, nous avons juste fait un détour.

\- Pourquoi tu es si sérieuse aujourd'hui? J'ai l'impression que tu es tendue.

\- C'est exact. Tu te rappelles de Gwinder?

\- Malheureusement, oui.

\- Je partage ton sentiment, soupire la conseillère. Cet idiot a réussi à convaincre les patrouilleurs que le Conseil des Guides devraient se trouver ici, sur les lieux-mêmes où se prennent les décisions. Il a dit que ce serait plus pratique pour échanger les informations et monter des plans de batailles.

\- Il va semer le chaos partout, grimace Harold.

\- C'est ce que je crains, en effet. Mais surtout, je redoute ce que sa venue ici peut présager.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu n'as pas tous les éléments, c'est normal. Si tu connaissais Gwinder comme moi, je suis certaine que tu aurais déjà compris quelles sont mes craintes. Gwinder est une sale fouine, je présente mes excuses à ces pauvres animaux qui n'ont rien fait pour mériter une telle comparaison. Peu importe la situation, Gwinder a toujours trois objectifs : en savoir le plus possible, se mêler de tout pour en sortir avec des lauriers, et surtout rester en sécurité. Il n'est pas du genre à se mettre en danger s'il peut envoyer d'autres personnes se faire charcuter à sa place.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi il vient ici? Là où c'est le plus dangereux?

\- C'est ce que je me suis demandée. Ça ne colle pas avec son caractère. Et puis, il a insisté pour que _tous_ les membres du Conseil soient réunis au même endroit, tout comme les patrouilleurs de hauts rangs et les civils qui ont une certaine importance politique.

\- Ce n'est pas logique. Concentrer toutes les personnes influentes au même endroit est une erreur stratégique de premier ordre. Que se passerait-il si jamais une attaque visait le lieu de rassemblement? Le pays se retrouverait sans dirigeant.

\- Tu saisis vite, je m'en doutais. Que peux-tu en conclure de plus?

\- Gwinder sort de sa zone de confort pour rassembler toutes les personnes importantes. Il a forcément un but. Logiquement, il devrait prévoir une attaque pour se débarrasser de tous ses concurrents et s'emparer du pouvoir.

\- Très bon raisonnement.

\- Mais dans la situation actuelle, il n'est pas libre de ses mouvements. La sécurité sera au maximum, il ne peut tout simplement pas lancer d'attaque sans attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Justement, quelle est la situation actuelle?

\- Eh bien, nous sommes confrontés à des dragons très agressifs qui semblent vouloir nous détruire mais nous ne pouvons en être sûrs parce que nous n'arrivons pas à établir de contact. Sauf que nous sommes à peu près certains que le contact est possible, ce qui nous mène à croire qu'il y a un traître parmi nous et c'est la raison de ta venue ici.

\- Tu as juste sur toute la ligne. Et maintenant, le grand final : en mettant tous ces éléments bout à bout, que vois-tu?

\- Euh, hésite Harold, une minute.

Le jeune garçon réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand et de regarder Jenny avec stupéfaction.

\- Gwinder, c'est lui le traître! Il rassemble tout le monde en seul endroit puis il va en informer les Sharkgrifs pour qu'ils lancent une attaque et se débarrassent de tout le monde. Quand il n'y aura plus de dirigeant, Gwinder sera le seul avec un semblant d'autorité et il pourra prendre le contrôle des forces restantes. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour lui de tout saboter pour que les Sharkgrifs puissent terminer leur invasion ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Je savais que tu comprendrais. Je suis à la recherche d'un rat et j'ai passé les listes d'accès au crible pour le trouver. Gwinder n'apparaît sur aucune mais beaucoup de ses sympathisants se sont rendus dans les archives au cours de l'année passée. Il a été prudent mais il a sous-estimé les informations que j'ai sur lui. Je connais les noms de toutes les personnes avec qui il a été en contact depuis les dix dernières années. Tous les noms mènent à lui, c'est notre rat.

\- Si tu sais ça, pourquoi tu n'agis pas maintenant, avant qu'il arrive ici?

\- Parce que, malheureusement, la situation actuelle n'annule pas les lois. Je ne peux faire le moindre mouvement contre Gwinder sans preuve.

\- Mais les noms de ses sympathisants?

\- Il peut toujours dire qu'il n'est au courant de rien. Je vais devoir le prendre la main dans le sac. Il arrive demain. Je vais avoir d'une surveillance serrée mais discrète sur lui.

\- Tu ne parles pas de nous, j'espère?

\- Qui se méfierait d'adolescents qui s'ennuient?

\- Alors tout ton discours sur notre éventuelle participation aux combats, ce n'éta...

\- C'est la vérité. Mais j'ai une autre tâche pour vous, d'abord. Nous allons faire une dératisation.


	46. Chapter 45

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Je vous avais promis un chapitre un peu agité et je ne peux malheureusement que tenir cette promesse à moitié. Pourquoi? Parce que quand j'écris un chapitre, il doit avoir une longueur précise, c'est-à-dire 5 pages, sinon je me sens très mal. C'est une sorte de TOC, comme quand je ne peux pas dormir parce que je sais que la poignée de la fenêtre n'est pas tout à fait droite ou quand je dois me laver les mains cinq fois en dix minutes parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont sales. Le pire c'est quand je veux que tout soit parfaitement à cinq centimètres du bord de la table et que je passe près d'un quart d'heure à tout mesurer. Bref, tout ça pour dire que quand j'ai atteint le fon de la cinquième page, je n'avais que la moitié de l'action prévue. De ce fait, j'ai décidé de finir sur un cliffhanger (je sais, c'est méchant). En contrepartie, je me débrouillerais pour que le chapitre de lundi soit à 100% action (et explosions, j'adore ça). Vraiment désolée!**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Allez, voyons une dernière fois si vous tout bien compris, dit Jenny. Les jumeaux?

\- On traîne près de son logement, énonce Kognedur.

\- S'il nous attrape, on dit qu'on nous a demandé de retrouver un terreur terrible malade qui s'est échappé et s'est faufilé dans les aires résidentielles, ajoute Kranedur.

\- Parfait. Rustik?

\- Je reste près de son partenaire. S'il pose des questions, je suis celui en charge de la surveillance des dragons pour la semaine.

\- Bien. Edwin, Alix?

\- Nous nous introduisons dans sa chambre, dit Edwin.

\- Et s'il arrive pendant que nous y sommes, complète Alix, nous aurons des balais et des chiffons pour prouver que nous faisons le ménage.

\- Merim?

\- Je reste au bureau d'accueil du bâtiment qui accueille les patrouilleurs. S'il demande, je donne un coup de main parce que je m'ennuie et qu'il n'y a pas assez de personnel. Je note les heures auxquelles il entre et sort.

\- Excellent. Astrid?

\- Je suis cachée derrière l'accueil. Quand il entre dans le bâtiment, je le suis discrètement et rapporte dans quelles pièces il se rend. Si possible, je découvre avec qui il discute et pendant combien de temps. Je ne me fait pas repérer.

\- Correct. Varek?

\- Je reste ici, devant les écrans et téléphones et relaie les différents renseignements rapportés par chaque personne ou équipe.

\- Arik?

\- Je le suis dans chacun de ses déplacements sans me faire remarquer. Si je suis repéré, je dis qu'on m'a demandé de faire une évaluation des bâtiments et des dégâts, pour savoir lesquels peuvent offrir un abri sûr en cas d'attaque soudaine.

\- C'est très bien. Vous vous rappelez tous de vos rôles, je suis fière de vous. Gwinder est arrivé il y a un peu moins d'une heure et maintenant, il fait nuit. Il est trop tard pour nous mettre en place. Nous passerons à l'action demain une heure avant le lever du soleil. Connaissant Gwinder, il ne se lèvera pas avant au moins dix heures du matin, surtout après toute une journée de vol. Allez dormir à présent, la journée de demain commencera tôt.

Les jeunes souhaitent une bonne nuit à la conseillère et sortent de la salle privée. Seul Harold reste et attend que ses amis soient sortis.

\- Un problème, Harold?

\- je sais que Gwinder m'a déjà vu et se doute que je ne suis pas un ado sans cervelle. Sans parler du fait qu'il semble m'avoir pris en grippe. Mais pourquoi je suis écarté de la mission de surveillance? Si je ne peux pas être sur le terrain, je pourrais au moins être ici avec Varek à coordonner les rapports.

\- Je sais, et tu ferais un excellent travail. Mais Varek peut s'occuper de ce poste seul. J'ai autre chose de prévu pour toi.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Krokmou est un furie nocturne, dit Jenny.

\- Ouah, je n'avais remarqué, merci de me le dire.

\- Oh, ça va, garde ton sarcasme pour ceux qui le méritent vraiment. Les furies nocturnes sont rapides et discrets. Arik est chargé de surveiller Gwinder dans ses déplacements mais il a interdiction de quitter le périmètre de sécurité. Je veux que toi et Krokmou, vous soyez prêts à suivre Gwinder en-dehors de ce périmètre si jamais ça devient nécessaire. J'ai toute confiance en vous pour ne pas vous faire voir ou entendre.

\- Les Sharkgrifs risquent de nous repérer. Et Krokmou ne peut pas aller partout, il est petit mais il ne peut pas se faufiler dans des ruelles étroites. Sans parler du fait qu'il est noir, c'est une couleur très voyante.

\- Si Gwinder quitte le périmètre, ce sera de nuit. Il est bête mais pas au point de partir en pleine journée.

\- Et toi? Que feras-tu pendant ce temps?

\- Gwinder sait que je suis ici, même s'il ignore pourquoi. Il sait aussi que je suis très douée pour lui pourrir la vie. Je dois rester constamment en pleine vue et ne rien faire de suspect si je ne veux pas éveiller sa méfiance. Si je me conduis comme j'en ai l'habitude, il ne se doutera de rien et poursuivra ses activités clandestines et traîtres.

\- Que feras-tu une fois que tu auras la preuve qu'il est de mèche avec les Sharkgrifs?

\- Ça, mon cher Harold, dit Jenny avec un large sourire, est une histoire d'adultes.

Harold grogne mais s'abstient de commenter. Il souhaite une bonne nuit à la conseillère et rejoint sa chambre. Le lendemain, les jeunes prennent leurs positions et commencent ainsi la surveillance du conseiller. Deux jours durant, ils le suivent en permanence, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Au troisième jour, les jumeaux et Rustik commencent à se lasser mais Jenny ne leur permet pas de relâcher leur attention. Harold s'ennuie lui aussi, n'ayant rien à faire. Krokmou, en revanche, est ravi de pouvoir sortir durant toute la journée, même s'il doit rester cacher dans un immeuble vide avec son partenaire. Le soir du quatrième jour, le travail des jeunes est récompensé quand Gwinder sort de son logement vêtu d'un ensemble sombre et rase les murs pour ne pas se faire voir. Harold, prévenu par Arik, sort de l'immeuble avec Krokmou. Le jeune garçon met son casque de nuit, équipé de lunettes à vision nocturne à la place des yeux. Quand il est prêt, il signale à son partenaire de se mettre en mouvement. Le furie nocturne prend un peu d'élan et se laisse planer doucement au-dessus des bâtiments, laissant de temps en temps échapper un cri sonar pour repérer sa cible. Les deux amis suivent le conseiller pendant près d'une heure, dans le silence le plus total, avant de devoir se cacher précipitamment derrière un panneau publicitaire à moitié détruit. Des Sharkgrifs sont rassemblés au pied d'un bâtiment et plusieurs humains sont à leurs côtés. Harold attrape une petite caméra et la met en marche. Il règle le microphone et la vidéo au maximum puis point la caméra vers le rassemblement. Les humains sont tous vêtus de la même manière que Gwinder et ont le visage recouvert par une capuche. Ils parlent à voix haute, ne craignant pas d'être entendus.

\- Tu n'as pas été suivi?

\- Bien sûr que non, répond Gwinder d'un air agacé, pour qui me prends-tu?

\- Pour un imbécile qui a failli être démasqué quand il a ordonné un déploiement les long des côtes.

\- C'était nécessaire, nous ne pouvions pas permettre que des renforts arrivent! Se défend Gwinder. Et puis, de toute façon, ce déploiement était prévu.

\- Oui, mais pas avant encore un mois au moins! Tu as chamboulé tout notre planning!

Plusieurs des humains se mettent à parler en même temps, mêlant leurs voix dans une cacophonie incompréhensible.

\- Ça suffit, dit le seul humain à avoir gardé le silence jusque-là. Gwinder, tu sembles oublier que ton rôle n'est pas de donner des ordres mais uniquement de nous donner des renseignements sur les agissements des patrouilleurs et de tes collègues.

\- Ces imbéciles ne sont pas mes collègues, rétorque Gwinder.

\- Officiellement, si. L'ordre que tu as donné à nos amis était précipité et nous avons dû modifier nos plans en conséquence. Heureusement pour toi, nous avions prévu de tels cas de figure et nous avons donc pu rattraper ton erreur. Cependant, il est vrai que le planning est bouleversé. À cause de cela, ton rôle change légèrement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? demande Gwinder avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

\- Tu as réussi à rassembler les dirigeants de ce pays, c'est très bien. Mais nos amis dans les autres pays ne sont pas encore en place.

\- Et alors?

\- Alors, l'attaque doit avoir lieu le plus rapidement possible avant que quelqu'un se rend compte de ce qui se passe.

\- Oh, je vois. Vous allez donc lancer la distraction pour donner une excuse aux dirigeants pour se rassembler dans le même bâtiment avant de lancer l'attaque.

\- Non. Comme je te l'ai dit, nos amis à l'étranger ne sont pas prêts. Mais il en est de même pour ceux qui sont chargés de la distraction.

\- Alors comment allez-vous faire pour réunir les dirigeants? questionne Gwinder.

\- C'est là que ton nouveau rôle est révélé : tu vas réunir les dirigeants dans deux heures, disant que tu viens d'avoir des renseignements qui doivent être communiqués de toute urgence et qu'il est préférable que tous les intéressés soient présents pour les entendre. Tu refuseras de divulguer quoi que ce soit tant qu'ils ne seront pas tous au lieu désigné. Dans deux heures et vingt minutes, nous lancerons l'attaque.

\- Il me faudra plus de vingt minutes pour tous les rassembler, proteste Gwinder.

\- Alors lance l'alerte un peu plus tôt. Je te donne ce délais uniquement pour te saches quand nous allons attaquer.

\- Bien, bien. Ils seront tous sur place dans deux heures et vingt minutes, grogne le conseiller. Mais comment vais-je faire pour vous rejoindre? Normalement, ils devaient tous se réunir sans mon intervention.

\- Qui parle de nous rejoindre?

\- Pardon?

\- C'est ton ordre qui nous a mené à ce changement de plan, tu dois donc faire face aux conséquences. Tu partageras le destin des dirigeants.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu! proteste Gwinder.

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

\- Dans ce cas, je n'exécuterais pas votre plan! Je vais tout révéler et j...

\- Tu finiras en prison pour t'être allié avec nous et tu n'échapperas pas à nos amis. Quoi que tu fasses, ta vie prendra fin cette nuit. Je te déconseille de nous trahir, tu vas être raccompagné jusqu'à la partie de la ville que nous avons cédé aux patrouilleurs et tu seras surveillé par un de nos agents qui doit déjà être en place.

\- Un agent?

\- Après ton erreur, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions te laisser libre de tes mouvements, n'est-ce pas?

Entendant ces mots, Harold lève précipitamment la tête et observe ses alentours. Krokmou, constatant l'agitation de son ami, fait de même puis se met à grogner. Tournant la tête, Harold aperçoit des Sharkgrifs qui avancent vers eux. Se voyant repérés, les Sharkgrifs oublient toute discrétion et se précipitent sur les deux amis. Harold range la caméra et monte en selle. Krokmou se lance immédiatement dans les airs pour leur échapper. Les Sharkgrifs, nombreux, empêchent les partenaires de retourner vers la base.

\- Varek! hurle Harold dans son casque. Varek, tu as reçu la transmission?

\- _Oui,_ confirme Varek. _Jenny m'a fait enregistrer et elle informe les patrouilleurs en ce moment-même. Reviens._

\- J'aimerais bien mais j'ai un petit problème là!

\- _Quel genre?_

\- Genre plein de griffes, pas très beau et de mauvaise humeur. Et nombreux.

\- _Oh, ce n'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout,_ panique Varek. _Ne te fais pas manger, je vais prévenir Jenny pour t'envoyer des renforts!_

\- Ouais, ce serait très apprécié!

La communication s'interrompt et Harold reporte son attention sur ses alentours. Krokmou use de sa vitesse pour échapper aux Sharkgrifs mais il ne peut se débarrasser des dragons ennemis suffisamment pour s'enfuir. Les partenaires passent tout près du rassemblement et l'humain qui semble diriger les désigne calmement.

\- Tuez-les.


	47. Chapter 46

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. J'avais hâte de l'écrire mais quand j'ai commencé, j'ai eu un blanc : je savais quoi mettre mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur comment l'écrire. Du coup, j'ai décidé d'un format un peu spécial pour aujourd'hui, vous verrez. Ça risque de paraître un peu farfelu, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Krokmou vire brusquement sur la gauche pour éviter un Sharkgrif qui se précipite sur le duo. Le dragon ennemi ne peut tourner à temps et est donc obligé de continuer sur sa trajectoire tandis que Krokmou prend de la hauteur. Harold observe rapidement les alentours, comptant les Sharkgrifs présents ainsi que..._

\- ...rold! Tu m'entends?! H...

 _Un panneau publicitaire installé en haut d'un immeuble fait parfaitement l'affaire. Harold le désigne à Krokmou et le furie nocturne se rend sur le toit de l'immeuble. Dès qu'ils sont près du panneau, Krokmou tire sur les supports métalliques. Quelques boules de plasma suffisent pour affaiblir la structure et le panneau commence à tanguer. D'une pression de la main sur le cou de Krokmou, Harold indique à son partenaire de les éloigner. Le furie nocturne obéit et, au moment où Harold le lui dit, lance une autre boule plasma directement en plein milieu du panneau. Ce dernier commence à basculer par-dessus le toit. Un second tir le fait complètement tomber. Harold et Krokmou regardent le panneau tomber vers le sol, juste au-dessus d'un groupe d'une dizaine de Sharkgrifs. Ces derniers ne voient pas le panneau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre, suivit par des cris de douleur et emplis de colère. Les Sharkgrifs sont blessés ou étourdis, incapables de rejoindre le combat. Avec ce groupe en moins, Harold et Krokmou n'ont plus qu'une vingtaine de Sharkgrifs à leurs trousses. Sans compter les humains qui travaillent avec eux et leurs partenaires. Les dirigeants de ce groupe de renégats semblent avoir pris la fuite et seuls restent les sous-fifres qui ont l'air décidé à exécuter l'ordre de leur leader. Un cri retentit non loin. Krokmou bondit dans les airs et se met à voler en tous sens pour ne faire une cible trop facile. Deux Sharkgrifs surgissent de derrière un bâtiment et volent droit sur..._

\- … ondre quand on te parle, cervelle de yak?! Où e...

 _De nouveaux Sharkgrifs arrivent de toutes parts. Harold donne une tape sur le cou de Krokmou et indique le ciel. Le furie nocturne hoche la tête et change on vol, se concentrant plus sur prendre de l'altitude que sur l'idée de semer ses poursuivants. Les partenaires arrivent à gagner quelques mètres mais un nouveau groupe de Sharkgrifs apparaît, les empêchant de monter plus haut. Avec un cri de frustration, Harold se plaque sur la selle tandis que Krokmou amorce une brusque descente. Il va si vite que le sifflement caractéristique de son espèce se fait entendre. Harold redresse la tête de quelques centimètres pour évaluer la situation. Ce qu'il voit le fait se redresser brusquement malgré la pression du vent. Krokmou remarque la même chose que son partenaire et continue à accélérer. D'un commun accord, le jeune garçon et le furie nocturne se détournent délibérément de la direction où se trouve la zone sure de la capitale et retournent vers le gros du rassemblement de Sharkgrifs. Ils effectuent un survol à toute vitesse, Krokmou émettant toujours son sifflement. Ce qu'ils voient semble leur satisfaire car, après un second survol, ils repartent vers la base des patrouilleurs et les abris. Les Sharkgrifs ne les poursuivent plus et les renégats et leurs partenaires ne sont pas assez rapides pour les inquiéter. Ils avancent rapidement, gardant tout de même un œil sur leurs alentours quand un..._

\- ...ous est passé par la tête pour utiliser des enfants dans une situation pareille?!

\- Je vous assure qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, chacun avait une histoire de couverture et un lieu de repli en cas de danger. Varek servait de liaison pour coordonner...

\- Et comment vous expliquez ce qui est arrivé, alors?! Harold n'était pas suffisamment en danger pour pouvoir se replier? Pourquoi il était seul?

\- J'ai été appelée pour une urgence auprès des agen...

\- Je me moque de vos excuses! Mon fils était en pleine zone sous occupation ennemie et n'avait aucun renfort! Il aurait pu mourir à cause de votre fichue mission!

\- La mission était de la plus grande importance, grâce à votre fils et ses amis, nous avons pu démasquer un traître et découvrir l'existence de tout un groupe qui travaille avec les Sharkgrifs. C'est une information capitale que nous n'aurions pas obtenu sans l'aide de ces jeunes.

\- Vous auriez pu demander patrouilleurs ou au moins des adultes, pas des enfants! Que pensez-vous que... dire?! Et qu'... absolu... tort?!

\- ...solée mais je ne pe... il est vivant, un peu amo...

\- Harold? demande une voix toute proche. Tu m'entends?

\- Il est réveillé? interroge vivement une seconde voix à proximité.

\- À peine, je pense qu'il est à mi-chemin entre éveillé et inconscient. Il a ouv... ...èvement. Tu penses qu'on dev...

 _Un nuage de poussière empêche de voir au-delà d'une vingtaine de pas. Krokmou bat des ailes pour repousser la poussière mais cela ne sert qu'à la faire bouger dans tous les sens. Harold grimace en se relevant, s'appuyant sur son partenaire pour retrouver son équilibre. L'atterrissage en catastrophe l'a éjecté de la selle malgré les sangles de sécurité et il a roulé sur plusieurs mètres sur divers débris avant de cogner contre un mur. Krokmou, lui aussi un peu bousculé, se remet plus rapidement et est déjà stable sur ses pattes. Le furie nocturne garde le silence et dresse les oreilles, tentant de discerner une présence à proximité tout en s'enroulant autour d'Harold jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon retrouve son équilibre. Harold examine rapidement la selle et découvre que plusieurs sangles ont fondu à cause de l'acide des Sharkgrifs. Grommelant, le jeune garçon coupe les sangles désormais inutilisables et en sort de nouvelles d'une des sacoches attachées à la selle. Il travaille avec des gestes précipités mais sûrs, changeant les sangles le plus vite possible. Quand il a terminé, Harold vérifie la solidité des sangles et signale à Krokmou qu'ils sont prêts à repartir. Alors que le jeune garçon s'apprête à remonter en selle il entend des bruits qui se rapprochent rapidement et tourne la tête. Il a tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une masse sombre dans le nuage de poussière avant qu'une seconde masse le percute violemment et l'envoie de nouveau rouler au sol. Un cri furieux retentit et un autre lui répond. Harold, dont la vision tourne, distingue vaguement Krokmou en train d'affronter une masse indistincte. La seconde, celle qui a envoyé le jeune garçon au sol, se trouve à quelques pas et s'apprête à charger. Paniquant, le jeune garçon tente de se relever, glisse puis rampe sur le côté. La seconde masse s'approche à toute vitesse mais Krokmou s'interpose. La première masse sombre est au sol mais elle se remet déjà debout et rejoint la seconde. Pendant que le furie nocturne fait office de bouclier, Harold parvient à se mettre à genoux. S'aidant d'un mur fortement endommagé, le jeune garçon se relève en tremblant. Portant la main à se tête, il enlève son casque. Quand il le ramène devant lui, il constate qu'une partie à l'arrière est fondue là où de l'acide de Sharkgrif l'a touché. Le métal est totalement partit, il ne reste que le rembourrage, légèrement grignoté par l'acide. Ramenant sa main à sa tête, Harold grimace puis regarde ses doigts couverts d'un liquide rouge. Il fixe ses doigts un moment, ses yeux se fermant presque, avant qu'un cri le sorte de sa torpeur. Redressant vivement la tête, et grimaçant de nouveau, le jeune garçon voit que Krokmou a réussi à faire fuir l'une des masses sombres. Harold avance en titubant et s'aperçoit que la masse restante est en fait un Sharkgrif. Les deux dragons combattent férocement mais Krokmou, ayant une longue coupure sur la patte avant droite, est désavantagé. Harold prend quelques secondes pour retrouver sa stabilité puis attrape une capsule dans une de ses poches._

 _\- Krokmou! s'écrie Harold. Saute!_

 _Le furie nocturne obéit immédiatement et, suivant l'exercice longuement pratiqué avec son partenaire, prend un peu de hauteur tout en reculant. Le Sharkgrif, surprit par cette manœuvre, reste sur place. Harold en profite pour lancer la capsule de toutes ses forces puis plonge au sol derrière le mur endommagé. Une explosion retentit et le sol tremble. Le mur, déjà affaiblit par les dégâts infligés par les Sharkgrifs, est parcouru d'une secousse. Harold se redresse rapidement et commence à s'éloigner mais il n'est pas assez rapide. Le mur s'effondre dans un bruit sourd et une brique tombe sur la cheville droite du jeune garçon, le faisant tomber. Le reste du mur s'écroule et Harold peut tout juste se tourner pour le voir s'abattre sur lui quand une boule plasma percute les plus gros débris. Une pluie de poussière et de petits morceaux de brique tombe sur Harold mais le reste du mur est encore menaçant. Krokmou arrive et saisit le bras d'Harold dans sa bouche, sortant légèrement ses dents pour exercer une meilleure prise. Le furie nocturne tire son partenaire loin du mur. Quand il lâche le bras du jeune garçon, ce dernier lui adresse ses remerciements et laisse sa tête tomber au sol, respirant rapidement et bruyamment. Krokmou gémit de façon inquiète mais Harold ne semble pas avoir la force nécessaire pour se relever. Soudain, le furie nocturne dresse les oreilles. Des bruits d'aile se font entendre. Krokmou se met à grogner mais s'interrompt quand Harold pose une main sur sa patte._

 _\- Ça vient de la direction de la base, dit le jeune garçon d'une voix faible. Les battements sont trop rapides pour être des Sharkgrifs, ce sont des gronckles . Il doit y avoir d'autres dragons aussi. Ce sont peut-être les renforts promis par Varek._

 _Le furie nocturne hoche la tête et scrute le ciel. La poussière est complètement tombée au sol et la visibilité est presque optimale, ce qui permet au duo de voir des dragons se diriger vers eux, chacun avec un humain sur son dos. Krokmou monte la garde, prudent. Harold secoue faiblement sa tête, grimaçant de plus belle, et étrécit les yeux pour mieux distinguer les personnes qui approchent. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise quand il reconnaît la personne se trouvant en tête du groupe. Il tente de se lever mais le mouvement le fait grogner de douleur et il retombe au sol au moment où la..._

\- Allez, réveille-toi, ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir. C'est ça, ouvre les yeux, un peu plus, allez.

Harold grogne et ferme les yeux avec force. La personne qui parle soupire et se penche en avant, prenant la main d'Harold dans la sienne.

\- Harold, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à de nombreuses reprises? Tu dois toujours écouter ta mère, sauf quand tu es absolument certain que ce qu'elle te dit est illégal. Alors maintenant, ouvre les yeux avant que j'aille chercher ton père.

\- Nmrghpfungah.

\- Je ne parle pas le troll, Harold. Exprime-toi dans une langue connue, je te prie.

\- Parle trop fort, se plaint le jeune garçon.

\- Oh, pardon, dit la personne en parlant tout bas. Comment te sens-tu?

\- Mal à la tête. Le pied aussi.

\- Oui, c'est normal. Tu as une jolie commotion et ta cheville est foulée. Les docteurs ont dit qu'ils veulent te garder en observation pendant au moins deux jours après que tu aies véritablement repris conscience. Si tu restes éveillé plus d'une heure, on pourra lancer le compte à rebours.

\- Maman?

\- Oui, c'est moi, dit Valka en souriant.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? C'est l'hôpital, non?

\- Exact. Tu as été amené ici après que des renforts soient allés te récupérer dans la zone ennemie. Tu étais tout près de la frontière mais vu tes blessures, tu ne serais jamais parvenu ici tout seul.

\- Seul? Krokmou? Où il est?!

\- Holà, du calme, jeune homme! Ne bouge pas!

Harold, qui s'est redressé précipitamment, se laisse retomber sur son oreiller en gémissant.

\- Et voilà, soupire Valka. Ne fais pas de gestes brusques, tu n'es pas encore en état. Évite de bouger trop vite ou de t'agiter. Krokmou va bien. J'ai examiné sa blessure et c'est superficiel. Un peu de repos, une surveillance pour éviter une infection et une bonne ration de poissons l'aideront à se rétablir. Il est déjà en train de narguer les autres dragons qui sont obligés de rester couchés.

\- Hein?

\- Ouh, quelle éloquence. Cette commotion améliore ton vocabulaire. On ne dit pas _hein_ , on dit _comment_. Ta petite virée nocturne avec Krokmou a eu lieu il y a un peu plus de dix-sept heures. Tu as été ramené à une heure du matin, il est près de dix-huit heures. Tu as été inconscient une grande partie du temps. Tu te réveillais parfois mais tu ne semblais pas assez conscient pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour de toi. Les docteurs ont dit que c'est normal, la désorientation est commune avec ce genre de blessure. Ton père est en train de rager quelque part dans la base, je pense que les patrouilleurs doivent se cacher sous leurs bureaux.

\- Pourquoi il rage?

\- Parce qu'il est très inquiet pour toi et il était effrayé quand il t'a trouvé étendu au sol, inconscient avec un furie nocturne blessé pour seule protection.

\- C'est lui qui m'a trouvé?

\- C'est lui qui menait les renforts. Jenny a passé un sale quart d'heure avant qu'elle et ton père se fassent mettre dehors par les docteurs parce que leurs cris te gênaient. Tes amis sont dans la salle d'attente, ils sont très inquiets.

\- Oh, je vais avoir droit à plusieurs sermons, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tout à fait. Je réserve le mien pour quant tu seras en état de supporter un volume élevé. Profite du calme.

\- Merci, très généreux de ta part.

\- De rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que papa m'ait trouvé?

\- Les patrouilleurs ont dressé de nouvelles lignes de défense et tous les agents sont mobilisés. Les civils ont reçu l'ordre de rester dans les abris. Ton père n'a pas écouté, bien entendu. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas l'idiot et qu'il viendra se mettre à l'abri avant que les choses ne se gâtent.

\- Euh, je ne comprends pas, là, dit Harold d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Tu entendras les détails plus tard, promis. Je peux juste te dire que tes actions ont permis d'éviter la mort de dizaines de personnes importantes. Mais en contrepartie, les Sharkgrifs ont lancé une nouvelle attaque. Les combats sont minimes pour l'instant. Cependant, ils se rassemblent pour lancer une nouvelle offensive, plus grande et plus violente. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié de voir leurs plans découverts.

\- Et Gwinder?

\- Je ne sais rien à son sujet, tu devras demander à un Guide. À ce propos, Rand est passé tout à l'heure pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Il a aussi laissé un message : tu es officiellement l'apprenti le plus fou que les Guides aient jamais connu, il est honoré d'être ton instructeur. Il te conseille néanmoins de ne plus écouter Jenny si tu désires survivre jusqu'à ta majorité.

\- Il est presque pire que sa femme.

Valka sourit et s'apprête à répondre quand un grondement se fait entendre alors que les murs de l'hôpital tremblent. La porte de la chambre est ouverte à la volée et Astrid se tient dans l'encadrement, le visage grave.

\- L'attaque a commencé.


	48. Chapter 47

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui reprend un format plus classique. Pas d'action aujourd'hui, mais un petit compte-rendu de ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'Harold était au pays des rêves. Tout n'est pas encore révélé, vu la situation, personne n'est disponible pour tout raconter, mais c'est un début. Et un peu de Hiccstrid aussi, apparemment ça manque à certaines personnes.^^**

 **Je tiens à préciser une chose : ce chapitre est assez lourd en connotations explosives et violentes. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je n'avais pas encore connaissance des malheureux événements qui se sont déroulés à Londres cet après-midi. J'aurais pu changer mon texte pour avoir quelque chose de plus léger mais j'ai fait le choix de le garder tel quel car ceci n'est qu'une œuvre de fiction, qui ne soutien et n'encourage en aucun cas la violence, quelle qu'elle soit. Je suis dégoûtée par ces attentats mais je ne peux malheureusement rien faire d'autre qu'afficher mon soutien pour les victimes et leurs proches. J'espère que nos amis britanniques se remettront rapidement de cette attaque stupide et inutile. Mes pensées vont également aux lycéens français blessés alors qu'ils étaient en voyage scolaire, un événement qui est en général joyeux et une occasion de créer de beaux souvenirs mais qui a été terni par un acte empli de méchanceté, ainsi qu'à leurs camarades et familles.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Je vais à la clinique, annonce Valka en se levant. Il va y sûrement y avoir des dragons blessés. Astrid, peux-tu t'assurer qu'Harold ne sorte pas de cette chambre, s'il-te-plaît? Si tu le dois, attache-le au lit.

\- Maman! proteste Harold. Je p...

\- Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, tu viens à peine de te réveiller. Ta tête a pris assez de coups pour l'instant, inutile d'aller au-devant de nouvelles blessures. Et avec ta cheville, tu n'iras pas loin de toute façon.

\- Mais...

\- Je suis juste à côté, Harold. S'il se passez quelque chose, je viendrais en courant, pas d'inquiétude.

Sans un mot de plus, Valka sort de la chambre. Harold, un peu perdu, reporte son regard sur Astrid. La jeune fille ne laisse rien transparaître, elle se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte et examine la chambre. Quand elle croise enfin le regard d'Harold, elle fronce légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, dit Astrid avec fermeté.

Harold n'a pas le temps de répondre car Astrid s'en va. Elle réapparaît à peine deux minutes plus tard avec tous les autres jeunes.

\- Pourquoi on doit venir dans la chambre d'Harold? se plaint Rustik.

\- Parce qu'on est sous attaque et il va y avoir des blessés, répond Astrid. On ne fera que gêner si on reste dans les couloirs. Vu qu'Harold ne peut pas encore se lever, on va rester avec lui. Ça nous permettra aussi de garder un œil sur lui.

\- Hé, je ne suis pas un délinquant qui doit être surveillé, dit Harold.

\- Non, mais tu es clairement un idiot, alors la surveillance est nécessaire, réplique Astrid.

Après quelques tours de la chambre, les jeunes s'installent du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Les jumeaux, Rustik et Edwin s'assoient dans un coin et s'occupent avec un jeu de cartes. Varek et Alix restent debout près de la fenêtre, gardant le silence. Merim s'approprie le fauteuil dans le coin. Arik et Astrid s'installent sur les chaises de chaque côté du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que j'ai envoyé la vidéo sur Gwinder? demande Harold après un moment de silence.

\- Pas mal de choses, répond Arik. C'est dommage que tu n'ai pas pu voir Jenny. J'ai cru que son anniversaire était arrivé en avance tellement elle était contente. Elle a fait des copies de la vidéo et les a envoyé à je ne sais qui. Elle en a aussi gardé une pour la montrer aux patrouilleurs et eu reste du Conseil. Ils voulaient se réunir pour discuter de la découverte mais Jenny leur a conseillé de ne pas se retrouver tous ensemble au même endroit. Du coup, ils font des réunions en divers lieux et utilisent des téléphones pour rester en contact. Tout s'est fait très vite. Alors quand Varek a fait irruption dans la salle où se trouvait Jenny en hurlant que tu étais en train de te faire éventrer, il y avait pas mal de monde présent. Dont ton père. Il a immédiatement voulu savoir pourquoi tu étais là-bas et c'est à ce moment que Jenny a dû révéler que tu es celui qui a suivi Gwinder et a filmé la scène. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi effrayant que ton père. Il hurlait si fort que je suis persuadé que les Sharkgrifs l'ont entendu, de l'autre côté de la ville.

\- C'est le Chef qui a réuni une équipe pour venir te récupérer quand tu n'as pas répondu à la radio, poursuit Astrid. Les patrouilleurs lui ont déconseillé d'y aller mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Rand et Jenny en faisait partie aussi. Nous aurions bien voulu venir mais ton père a menacé de nous enfermer dans un abri si jamais on suivait. Alors on a été obligé d'attendre.

\- Quand on a vu ton père et les renforts revenir avec Krokmou mais sans toi sur la selle, reprend Arik, on a craint le pire. Jusqu'à ce qu'on te voit dans les bras de ton père, inconscient, du sang plein le cou, couvert de poussière et de coupures. Là, on s'est dit que tu étais en chemin pour le Valhalla.

\- Nous avons réussi à nous faufiler jusqu'à l'hôpital sans que personne ne nous arrête, continue Astrid. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, ton père était en train de hurler sur Jenny alors que des docteurs t'examinaient. Ta mère est arrivée peu après, elle n'étais pas au courant et elle a eu très peur quand elle a vu Krokmou arriver à sa clinique. Les docteurs ont été obligés d'ordonner à ton père et Jenny de sortir de l'hôpital pour qu'ils puissent te soigner en paix. Ta mère les a aidé en tirant ton père dehors pendant que Rand s'occupait de Jenny. Nous, nous sommes restés dans la salle d'attente.

\- Une heure après ton arrivée ici, le Chef, Jenny et Rand ont été appelé à la base, raconte Arik. Nous ne savions pas ce qui se passait mais nous ne voulions pas vraiment partir tant qu'on avait pas de tes nouvelles. Rand est revenu peu après pour nous avertir de ne surtout pas sortir de l'hôpital. Des Sharkgrifs avaient été aperçus de tous les côtés, se dirigeant vers la base. Ça correspondait à ce qui était dit dans la vidéo, ça faisait presque deux heures depuis que Gwinder avait été exposé. Les patrouilleurs se sont mobilisés et préparés pour l'attaque mais étrangement, il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Les Sharkgrifs se sont contentés de s'agglutiner autour de la capitale et de la partie qui est sous le contrôle des patrouilleurs, ajoute Astrid. Ils sont restés là pendant des heures sans montrer le moindre signe de passer à l'attaque. Les patrouilleurs sont tous sur le qui-vive. Rand vient nous donner des nouvelles toutes les heures ou presque, c'est comme ça qu'on sait ce qui se passe à la surface. Il y a un peu moins de deux heures, les Sharkgrifs se sont mis à bouger. Ils ont adopté des formations de combat. Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle jusqu'à ce qu'un messager arrive pour alerter l'hôpital que l'attaque a commencé et que tout le monde doit se tenir prêt à accueillir les blessés graves. Les blessés légers sont traités sur place, à l'infirmerie de la base, ou à l'entrée des abris.

\- Jenny avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'on assure la sécurité des abris en cas d'attaque, les informe Harold.

\- Elle nous l'a dit, approuve Arik. Et ton père a entendu. Après ce qui t'est arrivé, il a interdit qu'on soit mobilisés ou autre.

Le jeune référent arbore un air de regret tout en parlant. Semblant avoir chaud, il enlève sa veste, révélant son t-shirt qui représente un personnage, vêtu d'une combinaison noire et rouge et ayant des sabres dans le dos, qui tient un gâteau surmonté d'un bâton de dynamite et un cadeau qui laisse échapper des bruits d'horloge et un peu de fumée, avec une bulle de texte qui dit _Joyeux anniversaire, Francis! On fait la fête? Ça va être explosif!_ Arik est sur le point de reprendre la parole quand une nouvelle détonation se fait entendre et l'hôpital est de nouveau secoué.

\- On dirait que ça chauffe là-haut, fait remarquer Astrid.

\- Ce sont des dragons qui affrontent des Sharkgrifs, dit Harold d'une voix fatiguée. Avec des humains qui ont certainement sortis les bazookas. Je pense que c'est normal si la température est plutôt élevée.

\- Les bazookas ne font pas partie de l'armement réglementaire des patrouilleurs, contre Astrid avec sérieux.

\- Si tu le dis.

Harold ferme les yeux et repose sa tête sur son oreiller. Quand il les rouvre, ses amis ont changé de place. Les jumeaux font le poirier contre un mur, Edwin et Merim discutent à voix basse dans un coin, Rustik, Varek, Alix et Arik sont regroupés autour d'une tablette qui diffuse un film. Astrid est la seule à être restée à sa place, sur la chaise près du lit d'Harold.

\- Oh, tu te décides enfin à revenir parmi nous, commente la jeune fille.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu t'es endormi il y a trois heures. Arik est allé chercher un docteur parce qu'on ne savait pas si c'était normal ou non. Le docteur a dit de te laisser dormir mais que nous devrions essayer de te garder conscient quand tu te réveillerais. Apparemment, les commotions sont assez dangereuses et il est préférable que le blessé ne reste pas endormi durant les premières vingt-quatre heures.

\- Trois heures? L'attaque est finie?

\- Je ne pense pas. J'ai entendu une autre explosion il y a un moment. Et des blessés arrivent assez régulièrement, malheureusement.

\- Mon père, il est encore là-haut?

\- Je crois, répond Astrid. Il n'y a personne pour nous donner des nouvelles, j'imagine qu'ils limitent les allées et venues dans les abris pour qu'aucun Sharkgrif n'entre. Les patr... Tu crois faire quoi, là?

\- Je vais chercher Krokmou et ensuite rejoindre la surface, répond Harold en repoussant les couvertures et en essayant de s'asseoir.

\- Mais bien sûr, vas-y. Tu penses pouvoir aller loin avec une cheville foulée?

\- Je vais bien trouver des béquilles, nous sommes dans un hôpital après tout.

\- Hors de question. Tu dois te reposer. Ta mère m'a dit de veiller à ce que tu ne sortes pas de cette chambre et je vais lui obéir, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Je doute qu'elle ait le temps de venir vérifier si je suis encore là.

\- Par Odin, tu es insupportable! Rallonge-toi tout de suite.

\- Non.

\- Très bien. Je vais chercher une corde. Je vais t'attacher au lit.

\- Eh bien, Astrid, dit Arik en levant la tête de sur la tablette, je ne t'imaginais pas dans cette tendance. Toi non plus Harold, je suis surpris.

\- Pardon? demande Harold sur un ton d'incompréhension.

\- De quoi tu parles? interroge Astrid avec curiosité.

\- Vous savez que ce genre de pratique se fait en général en privé? Si tu vas vraiment attacher Harold au lit, je pense que nous devrions vous laisser seuls, tous les deux.

Harold et Astrid se regardent d'un air perdu pendant un instant avant qu'un furieux rougissement ne les colore. Harold cesse de tenter de sortir de son lit et Astrid se tient bien droite, les poings serrés.

\- Je pense qu'Harold a besoin de calme, ce serait mieux que vous sortiez d'ici, annonce Astrid d'une voix clairement tendue. Tout de suite.

\- Oh, alors vous avez bien l'intention de j...

\- Maintenant! crie Astrid!

Les jeunes, surpris par le cri, regardent entre Astrid et Arik et choisissent de battre en retraite. Le jeune référent préfère ne pas s'attarder, se glissant par la porte avant qu'Astrid n'ait fait le tour du lit. Quand tous les jeunes hors de la chambre, Astrid claque la porte pour la verrouille. Toujours rougissante, elle se tourne vers Harold qui est lui aussi cramoisi.

\- Je te jure que je vais le tuer, parvient à dire Astrid tout en grinçant des dents.

\- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider, propose Harold.

\- Nous devrons aussi nous débarrasser de Jenny.

\- J'ai un moyen de la faire taire sans l'éliminer.

\- Parfait, ça fera un corps de moins à cacher.

Les deux jeunes, embarrassés, lèvent la tête et leurs regards se croisent. Astrid détourne rapidement la tête et se plaque un peu plus contre la porte, comme si elle voulait passer à travers.

\- Hum, tu devrais te rallonger. D'après ce que j'ai compris, une trop grande agitation n'est pas bonne pour toi.

\- Ah, oui, tu as peut-être raison.

Harold s'allonge et tire les couvertures. Il reste un moment à contempler le plafond et ne ramène son attention sur Astrid que quand cette dernière vient s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit.

\- Je crois que je t'ai entendu, dit Harold.

\- Quoi?

\- Quand j'étais à moitié conscient. J'ai entendu des voix à plusieurs reprises. Il y avait mon père qui criait, sur Jenny je pense. Et d'autres personnes qui parlaient. Mais avant ça, j'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler. Ce n'était pas très clair, je pense que c'était par la radio. Mais je suis persuadé que c'était ta voix.

\- Oh. Euh, oui, nous ne pouvions pas venir te chercher avec ton père mais nous avons suivi les renforts à la radio. Nous écoutions ce qu'ils disaient et où ils allaient. Comme on ne savait pas précisément où tu étais, Varek et moi avons décidé d'essayer de te contacter par radio. Mais tu n'as jamais répondu. C'est le partenaire de ton père qui t'a trouvé.

\- Ah, alors c'est bien toi qui m'a traité de cervelle de yak.

\- Humpf! Évidemment, je veux dire, il n'y a qu'une cervelle de yak qui parvient à se retrouver dans une situation pareille.

\- Merci.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu m'as entendu, je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter.

\- Non. Oui. Mais pourquoi tu me remercies?

\- Parce que t'entendre m'insulter m'a fait sourire. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai trouvé ça marrant. Je pense que ça m'a aidé à rester un peu conscient.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'insulterais tout le temps, promet Astrid avec un sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée. Fais-le uniquement quand je le mérite.

\- Alors ce sera souvent, cervelle de yak.

\- Tu vas devoir varier tes insultes, boucles d'or.


	49. Chapter 48

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Pas d'action proprement dite mais un chapitre qui bouge pas mal quand même. Harold ne reste pas tranquillement dans son coin à se tourner les pouces.**

 **Le chapitre de lundi apportera plus de précisions sur la situation en surface.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le matin suivant le début de l'attaque, Harold est brièvement examiné par un docteur et reçoit l'autorisation de se lever, mais pas de quitter la chambre. Avec l'aide d'Astrid, le jeune garçon marche autour du lit, boitillant, à plusieurs reprises.

\- Comment va ta tête? demande Astrid en soutenant son ami.

\- Mieux. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans la tête dès que quelqu'un parle et la lumière est plus supportable.

\- C'est un bon signe.

\- Techniquement, ce sont deux bons signes.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, ne joue pas sur les mots, gronde Astrid.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

\- Tu peux exercer ta cheville.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce dont je doute vu que tu m'aides à marcher, c'est ce que je fais. Mais trop faire travailler une foulure est contre-productif. Il faut aussi lui laisser le temps de se reposer pour guérir. Normalement, je ne devrais même pas mettre de poids sur ma cheville.

\- Quel poids? Tu pèses à peine plus lourd que la selle de Tempête.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Un petit peu, reconnaît Astrid. Mais admet que tu n'es pas la personne la plus épaisse qui existe.

\- Encore heureux, je ne pourrais pas passer inaperçu autrement.

\- Si tu ne dois pas faire bouger ta cheville, pourquoi le docteur t'a autorisé à te lever?

\- Il doit avoir l'habitude des adolescents qui ne supportent pas de rester allongés sans rien faire.

\- Voilà les béquilles! annonce Arik en ouvrant la porte à la volée et en brandissant une paire de béquilles. Maintenant que tu es mobile, on va pouvoir retourner à l'abri.

\- Vraiment? s'enquiert Harold. Je peux sortir?

\- Ton docteur n'était pas très emballé par l'idée mais l'hôpital commence à manquer de place. Tous les patients qui n'ont pas besoin d'un suivi constant peuvent rentrer chez eux à condition qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour les tenir à l'œil et veiller à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas de folie. J'ai été désigné pour m'occuper de toi. Lève ton pied, ta cheville ne doit pas toucher le sol pendant au moins cinq jours. J'ai des habits propres pour toi, ta mère les avait apporté avant que tu té réveilles.

\- Où sont ceux que je portais quand j'ai suivi Gwinder?

\- Une infirmière a déclaré qu'ils représentent un risque sanitaire mondial et les a brûlé. Ils étaient couverts de poussière, de sang, déchirés et coupés de partout. Plutôt que de les laver et les recoudre, c'était plus simple de les détruire. Tes chaussures ont pu être sauvées mais tu devras en porter juste une, le docteur ne veut pas que tu compresses ta cheville. Il a fait la grimace rien qu'en disant que tu peux mettre une chaussette. Tu as une heure pour évacuer ta chambre, les infirmières sont déjà dans le couloir à attendre pour la nettoyer en vitesse et y amener un autre patient.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps alors, dit Harold.

Astrid aide le jeune garçon à retourner au lit puis sort de la chambre pour le laisser se laver et se changer. Arik pose les béquilles à côté du lit puis attend sagement devant la fenêtre, à côté de la plante en plastique qui sert de décoration. Quand Harold sort de la salle de bain, lavé et habillé, il voit le jeune référent qui reposer hâtivement la plante sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre.

\- Tu sais que c'est une plante en plastique? interroge Harold.

\- Oui, répond Arik, je voulais juste voir s'il y avait une étiquette pour indiquer de quelle variété ils se sont servis en tant que modèle.

\- Tu es jardinier, maintenant?

\- Non. Je passe le temps comme je le peux.

\- Je n'ai mis que dix minutes pour me préparer.

\- Je m'ennuie facilement. Tu es prêt?

\- Oui.

\- Alors allons-y.

Arik fourre les mains dans ses poches et regarde Harold saisir les béquilles puis sortir de la chambre. Les deux jeunes gens rejoignent la salle d'attente où se trouvent leurs amis.

\- Enfin! s'exclame Rustik. J'ai cru que tu avais décidé de rester ici!

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas très rapide avec ces choses, c'est la première fois que j'en utilise, dit Harold en montrant les béquilles.

\- Tu vas pouvoir marcher jusqu'à l'abri? s'inquiète Varek. C'est assez loin.

\- On va passer à la clinique pour voir si Krokmou peut marcher, dit Arik. S'il le peut, il portera Harold jusqu'à l'abri.

\- On peut prendre nos dragons aussi? questionne Rustik.

\- Non, c'est juste pour Harold à cause de son pied, réfute le référent. Les tunnels reliant les abris sont larges mais il est préférable de ne pas les encombrer pour ne pas gêner les secouristes. Krokmou est assez petit, il ne causera pas de problème.

\- De plus, ajoute Astrid, dans la situation présente, les déplacements doivent être restreints.

\- Exact, approuve Arik. Nous pouvons rejoindre l'abri mais une fois là, nous ne devrons plus en bouger jusqu'à la fin de l'attaque.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de ce qui se passe à la surface? demande Harold. Je n'ai pas entendu d'explosion depuis un moment et il n'y a plus de secousses non plus.

\- Personne ne s'arrête pour nous dire quoi que ce soit, se désole Alix.

\- En retournant à l'abri, on pourra accéder à la salle de communications qu'on a utilisé pour la surveillance de Gwinder, dit Varek. Si tu m'aides à trouver les bonnes fréquences, Harold, nous pourrions entendre ce qui se passe.

\- Et nous pourrions aussi servir de relais ici, enchérit Harold. Si je me souviens bien, Jenny nous a donné des talkie-walkie et des systèmes radio pour la surveillance, mais on ne les a pas tous utilisé. Nous pourrions nous en servir pour communiquer.

\- Mais à quoi ça aiderait? interroge Astrid en fronçant les sourcils. Nous ne pouvons pas aller à la surface.

\- C'est vrai, approuve Harold. Cependant, on peut faire passer des messages aux différents responsables se trouvant dans les abris, prévenir l'hôpital pour des arrivées, préparer de l'équipement de rechange et le livrer aux patrouilleurs à l'entrée de l'abri, et plein d'autres choses. On a juste besoin de contacter une personne à la surface.

\- Et tu crois qu'on nous écoutera? demande Merim.

\- Oui, si on s'adresse à la bonne personne, répond Harold avec assurance.

Le jeune garçon refuse d'en dire plus sur le moment. Les jeunes sortent donc de l'hôpital et se rendent à la clinique. Seuls Arik et Harold entrent pour ne pas gêner les soigneurs qui courent dans tous les sens, s'occupant des dragons blessés. Valka, apercevant son fils, s'arrête quelques instants pour lui parler. Elle donne son autorisation pour faire sortir Krokmou et les jeunes contournent la clinique pour se rendre à l'enclos. En voyant son partenaire, le furie nocturne saute par-dessus la barrière et se précipite sur Harold. Il fait attention à ne pas le bousculer et renifle les béquilles avec curiosité. Harold lui explique à quoi elles servent avant de lui demander de bien vouloir le porter jusqu'à l'abri. Krokmou accepte avec enthousiasme et se baisse pour permettre à son ami blessé de se glisser sur la selle. Le groupe se remet en marche, en direction de l'abri cette fois. Les jeunes et le dragon veillent à rester le long d'un mur afin de ne pas perturber les allées et venues des patrouilleurs et des secouristes dans les tunnels. Le trajet se fait en silence car les jeunes, en marchant, se rendent compte à quel point la situation n'est pas facile. Des dragons tirent des chariots remplis de blessés, qu'ils soient humains ou dragons, dans des états plus ou moins graves. Une fois, un chariot recouvert d'une bâche noire passe dans un tunnel voisin mais les jeunes ne peuvent voir ce qu'il transporte. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'abri où ils sont logés, un patrouilleur qui en garde l'entrée leur fait signe de se dépêcher. Il ouvre la porte et la referme rapidement, surveillant les alentours. Les jeunes, une fois à l'intérieur, se séparent. Ceux qui ont de la famille dans l'abri vont la retrouver brièvement tandis que les autres, Harold, Varek, Arik et les jumeaux, rejoignent la selle de communications. Ce n'est qu'une salle de réunion ordinaire mais Harold et Varek ont installé, quelques jours auparavant, de multiples ordinateurs et postes de transmission et de réception. Harold ne perd pas de temps quand il arrive dans la salle. Il demande à Krokmou de rester dans un coin sans rien renverser puis s'approche du poste le plus proche et s'y installe. Posant les béquilles au sol, il avance sa chaise et attrape un bloc de papier et plusieurs crayons, un casque avec un micro et sa tablette qui était posée sur le côté. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, le jeune garçon parvient à capter des communications de la surface. Il écoute pendant un long moment tout en aidant Varek à vérifier les talkie-walkie et les radios. Finalement, alors que les autres jeunes les ont rejoint dans la salle, Harold établit le contact.

\- Jenny, tu m'entends?

\- _Harold? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore?!_

\- Rien de dangereux, promis. Je suis dans la salle de communications qu'on a établi l'autre jour. Les autres sont avec moi. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas venir aider en surface mais on s'est dit qu'on pourrait toujours faire quelque chose.

\- _Comme quoi, exactement?_

\- Nous avons encore les talkie-walkie et les radios, on pourrait servir de messagers dans les abris, auprès de l'hôpital et de la clinique, aux réserves d'équipement et de munitions, aux cuisines. Comme ça, les personnes ici gagneraient du temps et vous n'auriez plus à envoyer un patrouilleur pour vos messages.

\- _Attends une minute._

Harold attend patiemment, les autres jeunes se rapprochant pour essayer d'entendre mais n'y arrivant pas puisqu'ils ne disposent pas de casques.

\- _Harold?_

\- Papa?!

\- _C'est bon de t'entendre, fils. Jenny m'a fait part de ta proposition. Je suis très tenté de l'accepter mais tu n'es pas en état de f..._

\- Je ne jouerais pas au messager, coupe Harold en touchant quelques boutons pour mettre sur haut-parleur. Avec mes béquilles, je gênerais plus qu'autre chose. Non, je vais rester près des postes avec Varek. Nous réceptionnerons les messages et enverrons les réponses. Les autres feront les messagers. Nous avons des moyens de communication et nous leur transmettrons les messages et autres indications.

\- _Je vois, bien pensé. Il y a un poste de messagers et livraisons rapides dans l'abri trois. Dis à tes amis de s'y rendre, je vais te dicter un message pour le responsable afin qu'il procure des dragons messagers._

\- Les terreurs-terribles ne vont pas beaucoup nous aider, proteste Rustik.

\- _J'ai entendu. Ce ne sont pas des terreurs, ce sont des vélocidards. Ils ont été entraînés spécialement pour ce type de situation, pour servir de messagers rapides. Si vous devez courir dans tous les sens, vous serez exténués en à peine une heure, le système des abris est grand, après tout. Harold, tient la ligne quelques minutes pendant que je parle avec le général pour définir les priorités._

\- Compris.

Le silence se fait de l'autre côté de la ligne et Harold se tourne vers ses amis.

\- Vous avez déjà approché des vélocidards?

\- Non, répondent les jeunes en chœur.

\- Bon, alors faisons un petit cours rapide. Ce sont des dragons qui vivent généralement en groupe et n'apprécient pas beaucoup les humains. Au fil des générations, nous sommes parvenus à établir des liens amicaux avec eux et ils ont accepté de ne plus attaquer d'humains du moment qu'on les laisse libres de courir autant qu'ils veulent, en respectant certaines règles, évidemment. Les vélocidards utilisés pour les services de messagerie et de livraison sont des volontaires qui ont quitté leurs groupes pour vivre près des humains. Ils sont plus amicaux que leurs congénères sauvages mais n'en restent pas moins des dragons avec un tempérament vif. Je vous conseille de faire attention quand vous êtes avec eux, ils sont assez susceptibles. Un mot de travers et vous risquez de vous faire piquer. Cependant, si vous vous tenez à carreaux, ils seront de bons partenaires temporaires. Vous devrez retourner au poste toutes les deux heures pour changer de dragon. Les vélocidards sont rapides et endurants mais ils ont quand même besoin de repos, surtout s'ils portent un humain. Vous avez saisi?

\- Oui, acquiescent les jeunes.

\- Parfait. Varek et moi avons fini de régler vos équipements. Nous vous assignerons des secteurs pour couvrir tout le système des abris dès que mon père m'aura communiqué ses ordres. N...

\- _Harold?_

\- Oui, je suis là, répond le jeune garçon en reprenant le micro attaché au casque.

\- _Tu as de quoi noter?_

\- Oui.

 _\- Excellent. Le général approuve votre initiative et met en place deux opérateurs pour servir de liaison. En attendant qu'ils arrivent, je vais te transmettre les premiers ordres. Il y a aussi une liste de codes et leurs significations. Les responsables des abris et autres structures les connaissent mais tu vas avoir besoin de comprendre de quoi on parle pour ne pas te perdre dans les messages. Le général aimerait aussi que tu enregistres toutes les communications si c'est possible._

\- C'est possible, affirme Harold en saisissant un crayon et du papier. Je t'écoute.


	50. Chapter 49

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Je n'avais pas trop de motivation alors c'est un chapitre un peu mou, mais il y a quand même un élément important inclus dedans.**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire, je voulais vous remercie : en même pas 50 chapitres, vous avez laissé 366 commentaires, c'est énorme. Merci beaucoup de votre fidélité et de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic. Le nombre de personnes ayant mis la fic dans leur favories ou histoires à suivre est tout aussi impressionnant. Encore merci!**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tout s'organise très rapidement. Harold et Varek restent auprès des radios et des récepteurs tandis que les autres jeunes, munis d'une autorisation du général, comprenant sa signature et celle de Stoïck, apportée par un patrouilleur, sortent de l'abri et vont au poste de messagerie. Ils prennent un peu de temps pour lier connaissance avec les vélocidards puis se mettent en route. Chaque jeune est assigné à un secteur et ils doivent garder leur radio allumée en permanence. Dans la salle de communication, Varek réceptionne les ordres et messages et Harold le trie puis les attribue à chaque jeune en fonction des destinataires des messages. Grâce à l'action des jeunes, les gens sont moins affolés, ayant le temps de se préparer pour recevoir des blessés ou trouver l'équipement nécessaire sans avoir un patrouilleur stressé et pressé qui gêne le processus de préparation. La journée s'écoule lentement et les jeunes qui font les messagers commencent à montrer des signes de fatigue. C'est à ce moment-là que se pose un problème auquel personne ne semble avoir pensé.

\- Harold, tu as un problème? demande Varek durant un rare moment de calme.

\- Tu sais quelle heure il est?

\- Hum, attends, ah, voilà! Dix-neuf heures vingt-sept.

\- Exact. À cette heure-ci, généralement, on mange et on se délasse de la journée.

\- C'est vrai, approuve Varek. Je commence à avoir faim, d'ailleurs. Quand va-t-on faire une pause?

\- C'est le problème : qui va s'occuper de la radio et des messages pendant qu'on mange et dort? Je doute que les Sharkgrifs cessent leur attaque juste parce que c'est l'heure du repas ou d'aller au lit. Les patrouilleurs sont encore à la surface, en train de se battre, et ils vont avoir besoin d'équipement.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, confie Varek avec hésitation.

\- Moi non plus. Et il est trop tard pour trouver des personnes pour nous remplacer. Il faudrait tout expliquer et ça prendrait une grande partie de la nuit, ce qui ne nous avancerait pas à grand-chose.

\- Que proposes-tu alors?

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit trouver une solution?! s'écrie Harold avec exaspération.

\- _Parce que tu es un génie, aussi simple que ça._

\- Jenny?!

\- _Si tu ne veux pas qu'on entende ta conversation, coupe le micro la prochaine fois. Tu as de la chance que personne d'importance ne soit dans les parages. Vu la situation, ils n'auraient pas aimé entendre quelqu'un se plaindre._

\- En parlant de ça, comment ça se passe à la surface?

\- _Pas trop mal, en fait. Nous étions prêts quand les Sharkgrifs ont attaqué donc ils n'ont pas pu compter sur l'élément de surprise. Mais bon, c'est pareil pour nous, ils savaient que nous les attendions. Étrangement, ces saletés semblent craindre quelque chose, ils ne combattent pas à pleine puissance. Mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre, ils font déjà assez de dégâts comme ça. J'ignore où en sont les pertes de notre côté mais je pense qu'elles sont moins importantes que nous le craignions au départ, ce qui est toujours trop. Nous avons réussi à empêcher les Sharkgrifs de reprendre les parties de la ville que les patrouilleurs avaient sécurisé il y a quelques semaines. Et en ce moment, nous les repoussons. Mais rien n'est encore décidé, ils peuvent toujours se réveiller et décider de se lancer à fond dans l'attaque._

\- Je vois. Comment va mon père? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas eu à la radio.

 _\- Oh, il va très bien. Je viens de le voir hurler des ordres sur le personnel technique pour ne pas perdre de temps lorsqu'ils changent les équipements des combattants. Il est si bruyant que tout le monde doit l'entendre malgré les hurlements qui s'élèvent d'un peu partout._

\- Ouf, merci Odin!

\- _Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez encore croire en ces anciens dieux dans notre époque moderne._

\- C'est plus une tradition qu'un respect des dieux, dit Harold. Tu as vraiment le temps de discuter avec moi?

\- _Bien sûr, je suis dans la rotation de repos._

\- La quoi? demande Varek.

\- _Tu pensais que nous combattons tous en même temps sans jamais nous reposer? C'est irréalisable, gamin. Nous sommes divisés en plusieurs équipes. Chaque équipe combat pendant deux heures puis se repose pendant une heure, selon une rotation très précise qui est surveillée par Stoïck. Je viens juste de revenir du front._

\- Une heure de repos, ce n'est pas beaucoup, commente Varek.

\- _C'est bien mieux que rien. Ça permet à nous et nos partenaires de nous reposer, de boire et manger un peu et de tenter de dormir. Certains sont si fatigués qu'ils s'endorment sur leur selle et ne se réveillent qu'au moment de repartir. Si nous pouvions rester au repos plus longtemps, on le ferait, crois-moi. Mais ce ne serait pas juste pour l'équipe qui attend d'être relayée. Oh, en parlant de ça, j'ai une solution à ton problème, Harold!_

\- Mon problème?

\- _Tu te demandais comment faire pour que vous puissiez aller manger et dormir sans arrêter le transfert de messages, tu te rappelles?_

\- Oui.

\- _Eh bien j'ai la solution parfaite pour toi! En fait, c'est surtout pour ça que je suis venue à la tente de communications. Mais en t'entendant, j'ai été un peu distraite et puis tu as commencé à poser des ques..._

\- Jenny, par pitié, tu peux arrêter de tourner autour du pot?

 _\- Ah, hum, oui, pardon. Le général a reçu une communication prioritaire. Tu te souviens de la base où toi et tes amis étiez avant de vous enfuir?_

\- Ce serait difficile de l'oublier vu le temps que j'ai passé à l'étudier pour trouver un point faible.

\- _Tu ferais mieux de ne pas parler de ça dans les jours qui viennent, certaines personnes sont légèrement susceptibles._

\- De quoi tu parles, à la fin?!

\- _Des renforts arrivent d'un peu partout dans le pays, dont la base en question. Il semblerait que les Sharkgrifs n'attaquent qu'à la capitale, ce qui renforce la suspicion qu'ils en ont après les dirigeants. Enfin, des renforts arrivent, c'est le plus important. En fonction de leur éloignement, il leur faudra plus ou moins de temps pour arriver mais les premiers devraient se pointer dans deux ou trois heures. Il a fallu un moment pour que le message parvienne jusqu'au général et à ce moment-là, les renforts étaient en route. Ceux de la base sont les plus proches, alors ce sont ceux que nous attendons en premier. J'ai reçu un message également pour m'avertir que divers Guides accompagnent les patrouilleurs, ainsi que certains civils qui peuvent aider. Il y aura les parents des jumeaux Gothi, quelques professeurs ayant des spécialités autres que l'enseignement et Gueulfor. Ce dernier a demandé à ce qu'une forge lui soit préparée pour qu'il puisse s'attaquer aux réparations sur les selles et l'équipement. Tu vas devoir transmettre le message aux selliers qui se trouvent dans les abris. En le regroupant tous, on devrait pouvoir monter une forge fonctionnelle rapidement, non?_

\- Oui, répond Harold. Il faut juste trouver un endroit stratégique pour la placer. Elle doit être facile d'accès et disposer de beaucoup de place. Il faut aussi qu'elle soit près de l'entrée des abris pour gagner du temps.

\- _Tu as l'autorité nécessaire pour désigner un tel lieu et réquisitionner les selliers. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée d'avoir une quelconque autorité mais tu vas devoir serrer les dents et faire avec. Autre chose : Gothi demande à ce que tous les Anciens disponibles soient rassemblés dans un abri pour qu'elle puisse leur parler. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle prépare, mais je connais sa réputation, il vaut mieux hocher la tête et faire ce qu'elle dit._

\- Tu as peur d'une vieille femme minuscule avec un bâton? demande Harold avec incrédulité.

\- _Mon cher Harold, quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, on se tait. Gothi est une légende parmi les Anciens. Elle est l'une des plus puissantes et influentes. Et aussi, elle avait l'habitude de courir après les patrouilleurs dans sa jeunesse, pour les garder en forme. Ils fuyaient en pleurant comme des bébés. Son bâton est même enregistré comme une arme dangereuse. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois mais ça m'a suffit pour savoir que je ne suis pas à sa hauteur. Du moins pas encore._

\- Tu exagères.

\- _C'est la stricte vérité. Je n'aurais jamais le cran du dire du mal d'elle, qu'elle soit là ou non pour m'entendre. Mais oublions ça pour l'instant. Tu as noté l'ordre pour les Anciens?_

\- Oui, je vais envoyer Merim et Rustik, les abris où sont les Anciens sont dans leurs secteurs. Je leur dirais de s'informer sur les selliers aussi. Je ne sais pas dans quels abris ils se trouvent.

\- _Parfait. Donne le même message aux autres jeunes. Nous avons besoin de tous les selliers._

\- Promis. Autre chose?

\- _Bien sûr, tu as oublié que je ne t'ai pas encore fait part de ma solution à ton problème? Tu as une meilleure mémoire, normalement. Je parle bien à Harold Haddock?_

\- Oui, mais la journée a été longue et ma tête proteste.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Harold se rétablit encore d'une commotion, intervient Varek. Il se fatigue plus vite que nous.

\- _C'est vrai, ça m'était sortit de l'esprit, désolée. Pour ton problème, disons que c'est une demi-solution. Vous allez devoir tenir encore un moment. Dès que les renforts de la base seront arrivés, le personnel de communication qui les accompagne sera envoyé dans l'abri pour vous relayer. Certains joueront les messagers aussi. Vous allez devoir leur expliquer comment vous vous êtes organisés mais je pense que tout ira bien._

\- Alors nous devons attendre encore deux ou trois heures?

\- _Voire plus, il se peut qu'ils ne viennent pas tout de suite, nous devrons d'abord les informer sur la situation. Ce serait judicieux de vous faire livrer un repas. Pour les autres, vous pourriez informer les abris où ils se rendent de leur préparer quelque chose à manger. Vous pouvez tenir quelques heures de plus?_

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, admet Harold. Je vais quand même les prévenir que nous aurons bientôt des gens pour prendre la relève, ils seront soulagés.

\- Les jumeaux risquent de dire le contraire quand ils apprendront que leurs parents sont en route, dit Varek.

\- Ça, c'est leur problème.

\- _Je constate que vous avez tout en main. Je vous laisse, il faut que j'attrape de quoi manger, je suis affamée. Je pourrais dévorer un Sharkgrif tout entier!_

\- Je te le déconseille fortement, je doute qu'ils soient comestibles.

\- _Merci pour ton inquiétude mais je m'en doutais déjà. À plus!_

La radio redevient silencieuse et Harold se laisse tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, soupirant profondément.

\- Je déteste rester assis à ne rien faire.

\- Techniquement, nous sommes occupés, dit Varek. Nous avons des ordres et des messages à faire circuler.

\- C'est vrai mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'on est bien au chaud dans un abri pendant que tout le monde se bat dehors.

\- Que ferais-tu si tu étais à la surface? Tu n'as pas l'entraînement des patrouilleurs, tu ne ferais que gêner. Et tu n'as jamais vraiment apprécié la violence, non plus.

\- Varek, la voix de la raison, clame Harold en souriant légèrement.

\- Si je suis la voix de la raison, tu devrais m'écouter.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'écoutais la raison, rétorque Harold en se redressant. Allez, au travail, nous avons des ordres à transmettre. Tu t'occupes des secteurs un à quatre?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, alors les cinq à huit sont pour moi.

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu insistes toujours pour ces secteurs-là, remarque Varek avec un petit sourire. Ce ne serait pas parce qu'Astrid est assignée au secteur six, par hasard?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répond Harold en se raidissant.

\- Oh, alors ça doit être mon imagination. Pourtant, j'airais juré que tu aimes entendre sa voix, vu que tu passes plus de temps à lui parler que quand tu t'adresses aux autres.

\- Elle m'insulte, je ne fais que me défendre, proteste le jeune garçon.

\- La moitié du temps, c'est toi qui commence à lui envoyer des surnoms bizarres, pointe Varek.

\- Tais-toi et relaie les ordres, bougonne Harold en rougissant.

Les deux jeunes travaillent chacun de leur côté, contactant leurs amis pour leurs transmettre les dernières nouvelles et les ordres. Quand ils ont terminé, ils restent un moment assis en silence, montant la garde près des radios. Un grognement brise le silence et Harold regarde son ventre avec consternation avant de relever la tête pour s'adresser à Varek.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut commander des pizzas?


	51. Chapter 50

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, sponsorisé par Tic et Tac, vous comprendrez en lisant. Je voulais faire un super chapitre pour célébrer le fait qu'il s'agisse du 50ème chapitre mais je suis super fatiguée alors la qualité n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous, désolée.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonn lecture!**

* * *

Trois heures, un seau de poissons décongelés pour Krokmou et deux sandwichs poulet-crudités après l'appel de Jenny, la porte de la salle de communication s'ouvre et un boitement se fait entendre. Harold se tourne dans sa chaise et il s'empresse de poser son casque et son micro et de se lever.

\- Gueulfor!

\- Salut Harold, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, n'est-ce pas? Depuis la veille du jour où tu as décidé de partir à l'aventure en t'échappant d'une base de patrouilleurs, je crois. Tu sais que les responsables de la base ont failli pleurer quand ils ont compris comment toi et tes amis vous êtes échappés? Le coup de la révolte animale ne les a pas fait rire. Oh, Varek! Tu es là aussi! Comment j'ai pu longtemps un grand garçon comme toi?!

\- Bonjour, Gueulfor, dit Varek.

\- Techniquement, c'est _bonsoir._ On se dirige même vers _bonne nuit._

\- On ne dit ça que quand on s'apprête à aller au lit, commente Harold.

\- Et c'est là où toi et tes amis irez dès que tu m'auras expliqué comment fonctionne tout ton bazar.

\- Tu es seul? s'enquiert Varek.

\- Nah, les autres attendant dans le couloir.

\- Si tu veux que j'explique, il serait plus judicieux de faire venir ceux qui vont se charger des radios.

\- Oh, bien pensé.

Gueulfor va à la porte et passe sa tête dans le couloir.

\- Tic et Tac, ramenez-vous par ici!

L'homme blond revient auprès des deux jeunes et attend. Deux jeunes patrouilleurs, un roux et un brun, arrivent et entrent à leur tour dans la salle.

\- Pour la dernière fois, Gueulfor : nous ne nous appelons pas Tic et Tac! proteste le brun. Je m'appelle Ticmin.

\- Et moi c'est Tacshi, se plaint le roux.

\- Ben oui, ça fait Tic et Tac, dit Gueulfor. Bon, les écureuils, écoutez-bien. Je vous présente Harold Haddock et Varek Ingerman, ce sont eux qui se chargent de la transmission des messages et ordres de la surface dans les abris. Ils vont nous expliquer comment ils se sont organisés pour qu'on ne fasse pas de bêtises pendant qu'ils vont dormir. J'espère que vous serez attentifs, je ne serais pas là pour vous surveiller.

\- Encore heureux, ronchonne Ticmin, tu passerais ton temps à faire des mots-croisés ou à nous rendre fous avec tes chansons.

\- Où vas-tu? demande Tacshi.

\- Il paraît qu'une forge m'attend, c'est la moindre des politesses d'aller la saluer, répond Gueulfor d'un ton plein d'entrain malgré l'heure tardive. Les gamins sont fatigués, laissons-les parler et ensuite, mettons-nous au travail.

\- Tu vas juste aller t'amuser dans ta forge pendant qu'on fait tout le travail, grommelle Ticmin, ce n'est pa...

Le jeune patrouilleur pousse un hurlement et fait un bond en arrière, laissant tomber au sol le sac qu'il tentait de poser sur Krokmou. Le dragon, tiré de son sommeil par le poids du sac, agite ses ailes et se secoue, étirant tous ses membre avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants avec curiosité.

\- Nom d'un troll manchot! s'exclame Gueulfor en écarquillant les yeux. D'où elle sort, la bestiole?

\- C'est mon partenaire, pas une bestiole, dit Harold d'un ton agacé. Je vous présente Krokmou. Krokmou, voici Gueulfor, un ami, et Tic et Tac.

\- Pas toi aussi! s'écrient les patrouilleurs.

\- Désolé, c'est plus facile à retenir et pour faire les présentations.

\- C'est pas un dragon qu'on voit tous les jours, commente Gueulfor qui s'est avancé vers Krokmou pour l'examiner. À quelle race il appartient?

\- Un furie nocturne! répond Varek avec excitation sous le regard noir d'Harold.

\- Tu te moques de moi, pas vrai?

\- Non, insiste Varek, c'est vraiment un furie nocturne. Les Guides nous l'ont confirmé. Et de toute façon, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau aux schémas qu'on trouve dans les livres.

\- C'est impossible, dit Tacshi. Les furies nocturnes ont disparu depuis des siècles.

\- Si c'est impossible, réplique Harold, comment vous expliquez Krokmou?

\- Un déguisement? tente Tcimin qui tente encore de reprendre son calme.

\- Comment on pourrait faire ça? questionne Harold. Chaque race à une morphologie différente et Krokmou est bien trop différent des dragons classiques pour que sa fonctionne. Vous avez bien eu des cours sur les différentes races de dragons à l'école, rassurez-moi?

\- Laisse tomber Harold, intervient Gueulfor, je pense que Tic et Tac sont une cause perdue. Il faudra que je vois ton dragon voler, pour me faire une idée de comment il est. Je peux déjà voir qu'il dispose de pas mal de puissance. Ses pattes sont petites mais bien musclées et il semble taillé pour la vitesse.

\- C'est le plus grand atout des furies nocturnes, dit Harold d'un ton fier. Aucun dragon n'est aussi rapide. Ah, mais tu ne pourras pas le voir voler tant qu'on sera confinés dans les abris.

\- Bah, quand on sortira alors, les Sharkgrifs vont pas continuer leur attaque encore longtemps, la Guide folle a dit qu'ils sont en train de perdre du terrain.

\- La Gu... Jenny?

\- Ouais, je crois bien que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle.

\- Tu as d'autres nouvelles?

\- Nope, juste que les Sharkgrifs se font repousser et qu'ils ne semblent pas s'en soucier, ce qui inquiète pas mal de monde, là-haut.

\- Pourquoi? interroge Varek. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non?

\- Non, répond Harold. S'ils ne s'en inquiètent pas, alors c'est sûrement parce qu'ils ont accomplis leur objectif. Ou bien leur objectif a changé et ils préfèrent se retirer pour attaquer plus tard. Les deux hypothèses sont plausibles.

\- Oh, alors ça ne présage rien de bon?

\- On ne pourra pas le savoir avant un moment, soupire Harold. J'imagine que Jenny voudra interroger Gwinder de façon intensive. En parlant de lui, personne ne m'a dit ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Qui ça? demande Gueulfor.

\- Un conseiller du Conseil des Guides, et un traître qui pactise avec l'ennemi et avait prévu de provoquer la mort de la plupart des dirigeants de la base de la capitale.

\- Ça doit être un cousin de Mildew, affirme Gueulfor.

\- Le vieil homme qui vit à l'extérieur de la capitale? s'enquiert Harold. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui depuis des années.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il a perdu presque tous ses moutons, il ne lui en reste qu'un. Tes parents ont essayé de le faire déménager dans la capitale où il y aurait des gens pour s'occuper de lui mais le vieux cinglé refuse de quitter ses choux. Et puis il a une dent contre les dragons, va comprendre pourquoi. À mon avis, ce vi...

\- Heu, excusez-moi? interrompt Tacshi. Il serait possible de nous expliquer quels sont les codes utilisés pour les radios et les récepteurs?

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, répond Harold.

Le jeune garçon s'empresse de rejoindre la table où se sont installés les deux patrouilleurs et, avec l'aide de Varek, leur explique comment sont organisés les messagers, à quoi se réfèrent les codes et les secteurs et tout ce qui peut être utile pour assurer la continuité des transmissions. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, une fois que tout est expliqué et compris, qu'Harold et Varek peuvent quitter la salle de communication. Krokmou les suit lentement, restant près d'Harold au cas où le jeune garçon ait besoin de support. Harold lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant et continue son chemin, s'aidant de ses béquilles. Les deux jeunes se dirigent vers l'entrée de l'abri et parlent avec la patrouilleur qui est de garde avant de pouvoir sortir. Lorsqu'ils sont à l'extérieur, ils attendent que leurs amis arrivent. Varek s'installent au sol tandis qu'Harold s'assoit sur le dos de Krokmou qui s'est couché près du mur pour que son partenaire puisse s'y appuyer. Les autres jeunes ne tardent pas à arriver. Ils sont tous vêtus d'une tenue marron avec un vélocidard représenté sur la poitrine.

\- Ce sont les uniformes des messagers, dit Arik en voyant l'air interrogateur de Varek et Harold. Celui qui dirige le service nous les a donné.

\- Il a dit que c'est essentiel pour les vélocidards, ajoute Astrid. Ils sont entraînés à refuser toute personne dépourvue de l'uniforme ou ne connaissant pas les mots de passe.

\- Il ne voulait pas nous révéler les mots de passe alors nous avons dû prendre les uniformes, ajoute Merim. Il nous a aussi dit de les garder, en souvenir.

\- Il a l'air gentil, commente Varek.

\- C'est un vieux gnome qui passe son temps à hurler sur les humains et à chanter des berceuses à ses vélocidards, dit Rustik. Il ne doit même pas savoir qu'il est possible de _parler_ aux humains.

\- N'exagère pas, gronde gentiment Arik, il t'a juste hurlé dessus parce que tu as comparé un vélocidard à un poulet sans plumes croisé avec un scorpion.

\- Et alors? C'est la vérité.

\- Ce n'est pas très subtil de dire ça devant quelqu'un qui peut ordonner à toute une horde de dragons dotés d'un dard de te sauter dessus et de te réduire en charpie, fait remarquer Harold.

\- Le grand Rustik ne se fera jamais battre par des dragons comme ça! Tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas Astrid, ma belle?

\- Je pense que Rustik devrait aller dormir avant de dire quelque chose qu'il va vraiment regretter, rétorque Astrid d'un ton acide.

\- Excellente idée! s'exclame Arik d'un air enjoué. Tout le monde au lit, je suis sûr que nous sommes tous épuisés et une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera le plus grand bien. Allons-y!

Sans laisser le temps aux jeunes de protester, Arik s'avance vers la cabine du patrouilleur et lui présente son laissez-passer pour entrer. La patrouilleur ouvre la porte et attend que tous les jeunes soient dans l'abri avant de refermer et barricader la porte. Les jeunes font un bout de chemin ensemble avant de séparer pour regagner leurs chambres. Quand ils sont dans leur chambre, Rustik et Kranedur se jettent sur leur lit sans même se déshabiller et ils ronflent avant même que Harold, le dernier à entrer, ait fermé la porte. Arik se dirige vers son lit en traînant les pieds et récupère ses vêtements de nuit puis va se changer dans la salle de bain. Harold profite de son absence pour se changer et se glisser sous ses couvertures après avoir vérifié que Krokmou est bien installé. Le furie nocturne s'est roulé en boule au pied du lit d'Harold, après avoir poussé le coffre, et a les yeux fermés, même s'il ne dort pas encore. Arik revient et range ses vêtements avant de se mettre au lit puis d'éteindre la lumière.

\- Arik?

\- Hmm?

\- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Gwinder?

\- Tu es vraiment obligé de me demander ça maintenant? Ça ne peut pas attendre demain?

\- Non, parce qu'il va encore y avoir quelque chose pour me distraire et j'oublierais. Tu le sais ou pas?

\- Jenny m'a dit qu'il a été emmené à une partie de l'abri qui est utilisée en tant que zone de détention, en cas de problèmes. C'est difficile de faire cohabiter tellement de monde dans un espace aussi restreint, surtout sur une longue période. Des patrouilleurs le surveillent en permanence. Comme l'attaque des Sharkgrifs été imminente, il a été envoyé là-bas en attendant que la situation se calme pour qu'on puisse s'occuper de lui.

\- Et que va-t-il lui arriver?

\- Aucune idée. Il va certainement être interrogé pour apprendre tout ce qu'il sait sur les Sharkgrifs et les humains qui travaillent avec eux. Après, je ne sais pas. Je doute qu'il ait droit à un procès. Sa culpabilité est évidente et avec ce qui se passe, on ne peut pas perdre de temps à trouver un juge, un avocat, des jurés et tout le reste pour examiner son cas pendant dix minutes et le déclarer coupable.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça fonctionne, dit Harold. Et il a droit à un procès, les droits de l'homm...

\- Tu parles d'un homme qui était prêt à faire tuer des innocents, dont ton père, juste pour s'approprier un peu de pouvoir et provoquer la mort de centaines d'autres personnes, voire plus. Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il est un procès?

\- Eh bien, vu sous cet angle, pas vraiment.

\- Parfait. Crise de conscience évitée. Maintenant : dodo!


	52. Chapter 51

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude (6 pages au lieu de 5, énorme!^^) mais ça ne se voit pas vraiment. La raison pour cela? Harold pousse une gueulante et je ne voulais absolument pas couper ce morceau ou attendre à lundi pour l'écrire. Donc, vous avez droit à un Harold qui pète un câble dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end et bonnes vacances aux personnes de la zone C. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quand Harold entre dans la salle de communications le lendemain peu avant midi, il se fige dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ticmin et Tacshi, complètement affolés, s'agitent dans tous les sens tandis que des cris s'élèvent des radios et des récepteurs. En voyant le jeune garçon à l'entrée de la salle, les deux patrouilleurs se tournent vers lui brusquement.

\- Odin soit loué, tu es là! s'écrie Ticmin. Je t'en supplie, appelle tes amis et reprenez vos postes!

\- Ne nous laisse plus jamais en charge sans l'un de vous à nos côtés, enchérit Tacshi, presque au bord des larmes.

\- Oulà, du calme, dit Harold en élevant la voix. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Une voix furieuse s'élève de l'une des radio mais comme le casque est branché, ce qu'elle dit est pratiquement inaudible. Sans perdre de temps, Harold s'empare du casque et laisse tomber ses béquilles au sol, s'asseyant.

\- Ici Harold Haddock, j'écoute.

\- _Harold? Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend ce qu'on lui dit! Fils, tu as intérêt à retenir les noms des deux incapables qui vous ont remplacé, toi et Varek. Ils vont avoir droit à un entretien privé avec moi. Enfin, s'il reste quelque chose d'eux après leur entrevue avec le général._

\- Je ne comprends rien du tout, papa. Je viens juste d'arriver. Tu veux bien expliquer?

\- _Ces deux idiots sont incapables de transmettre des ordres correctement. Ils ont causé un tel chaos que c'est pire que quand on affronte les Sharkgrifs! Par pitié, ne les laisse plus s'approcher des radios._

\- Je verrais ça plus tard, une fois que j'aurais entendu leur version de l'histoire. Passons au plus urgent, tu as des ordres?

\- _Oui. Pour commencer, une annonce générale dans tous les abris : les Sharkgrifs se sont retirés de leur côté de la capitale, l'attaque actuelle est terminée._

\- Vraiment?!

\- _Oui. La surface n'est pas encore sûre donc pour l'instant, interdiction de sortir des abris, du moins pour les civils. Des accès vont être donnés à certaines personnes, j'ai une liste. Tu as de quoi noter?_

\- Une minute.

Harold regarde autour de lui et attrape un crayon et un bloc de papier. Après en avoir informé son père, le jeune garçon écrit les noms et les corps de métier des personnes autorisées à quitter les abris.

\- _Je pense que ce sera tout pour le moment. Nous devons sécuriser la zone autour de l'entrée des abris avant de permettre aux civils de mettre le nez dehors. Et puis nous devons nettoyer un peu, aussi. Il y a pas mal de dégâts._

\- Si tu veux, je peux faire demander des volontaires pour venir nettoyer. Comme ça, les patrouilleurs pourront se reposer.

\- _C'est une bonne idée, mais pas tout de suite._

\- Pourquoi?

\- _Il serait préférable de récupérer les corps et les déposer dans un lieu à l'écart avant de laisser des civils les voir. Certains ne sont vraiment pas en bon état._

\- Je vois, dit Harold d'une vois sourde. Co-quelles sont les pertes?

\- _Trop nombreuses à mon goût mais pas au-delà de ce que nous craignions. À ce propose, peux-tu faire envoyer des chariots et des nacelles? Nous en aurons besoin pour les corps des dragons._

\- Bien sûr, je vais faire passer le message.

\- _Merci. J'ai encore quelques instructions avant de devoir retourner sur le terrain. Informe Gueulfor que son aide est requise en priorité. L'équipement a été lourdement endommagé et il y aura beaucoup de réparations à faire. Le..._

Stoïck continue à parler et Harold note tout avec précision. Lorsque le Chef a terminé, il pose quelques questions à son fils sur l'état des réserves dans les abris.

\- Papa, dit Harold d'un ton las, je ne sais pas où en sont les réserves. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire d'inventaire depuis le début de l'attaque et il faudra un moment pour tout remettre en ordre. Je vais voir si je peux trouver des gens qui veulent bien s'en charger.

\- _Hum, d'accord. Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère?_

\- La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, elle était sur le point de prendre une arme et de venir à la surface pour s'en prendre à ceux qui osent blesser des dragons. J'avais presque envie de la laisser faire, les Sharkgrifs n'auraient eu aucune chance.

\- _Je suis du même avis, ta mère est redoutable quand elle est en colère. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Je ne te raconte pas le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouver à dormir sur le canapé ou dans la chambre d'amis._

\- Maman m'a raconté certaines anecdotes. Hilarantes.

\- _Bien sûr, pour toi, c'était amusant. Et toi, comment vas-tu?_

\- Ma tête ne me fait plus mal, même si j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle pèse une tonne. Ma cheville, c'est une autre histoire. J'en viendrais presque à souhaiter ne plus avoir de pied. Mais bon, j'arrive au moins à me déplacer avec les béquilles, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre.

\- _Non, comparé à certains patrouilleurs, tu t'en tires très bien. Il y a un bon nombres de combattants qui ne pourront plus jamais se battre._

\- En effet, je m'en tire à bon compte, reconnaît Harold avant d'hésiter. Papa?

\- _Oui?_

\- Tu n'es pas blessé?

\- _Quelques égratignures, deux ou trois brûlures bénignes. Rien de bien grave._

\- Je suis rassuré, soupire Harold.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, fils, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner, toi ou ta mère. Je resterais à vos côtés le plus longtemps possible. Même quand tu ne pourras plus me voir en peinture!_

\- Je l'espère.

\- _Bon, assez de séquence émotion pour aujourd'hui. Tu as des ordres à transmettre, j'ai des hommes, des femmes et des dragons à aider._

\- Oui. À plus tard.

Harold repose le casque et ferme les yeux en soupirant. Il s'accorde trente secondes de calme avant de s'emparer de ses béquilles et de se diriger vers la porte. Dans le couloir, les jeunes attendant patiemment, observant les allées et venues nerveuses de Ticmin et Tacshi.

\- Tic et Tac, revenez dans la salle mais ne touchez à rien, dit Harold. Varek, retourne à ton poste s'il-te-plaît. Les autres, pareil : vous avez les mêmes ordres qu'hier.

\- On va encore passer la journée à courir dans tous les sens, se plaint Rustik en se levant. Tu as le travail facile, toi, tu restes assis.

\- Non, ce sera plus calme aujourd'hui, réplique Harold. Et puis ce sont les dragons qui courent, toi, tu te contentes de rester assis dans la selle.

\- Pourquoi ce serait plus calme? s'enquiert Astrid.

\- À cause du message très important que vous devez communiquer à tous les abris : l'attaque est terminée.

Des exclamations de surprise et de joie emplissent le couloir et Harold laisse quelques minutes à ses amis pour parler avant de cogner une des ses béquilles contre le mur pour attirer leur attention.

\- Je suis sûr que les gens dans les abris seront aussi heureux que vous mais ils doivent encore être mis au courant. Vous pensez pouvoir vous mettre au travail rapidement?

\- Oui!

Sans perdre de temps, les jeunes évacuent le couloir. Harold retourne dans la salle et reprend sa place devant la radio. Il écoute un moment mais comme aucune nouvelle communication n'arrive, il pose le casque pour se retourner vers les trois autres occupants de la salle.

\- Varek, voici les ordres de mon père, dit Harold en tendant une feuille à son ami. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit aux autres?

\- Oui, je dois avouer que c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

\- En effet. Tu peux commencer à transmettre les ordres à chacun des messagers seul?

\- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi? Tu vas quelque part? Oh, et où est Krokmou?

\- Monsieur ne voulait pas se lever, il dort encore. Et non, je reste ici mais je dois comprendre ce qui s'est passé avant qu'on arrive.

\- D'accord, je commence alors.

\- Merci.

Le jeune garçon blond regarde la feuille un moment puis prend un crayon et commence à faire des notes tout en branchant son micro et son casque pour transmettre les ordres. Harold se détourne de son ami et reporte son attention sur Ticmin et Tacshi qui sont assis à une table vide, s'agitant nerveusement.

\- Vous voulez bien m'expliquer, de façon claire, ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous vous avons laissé en charge hier soir?

\- Euh, eh bien, commence Tacshi, tout allait très bien au départ. Le système que tu as bricolé est vraiment simple, alors on n'avait aucun problème pour nous en servir.

\- Et les désignations étaient précises aussi, ajoute Ticmin, nous savions toujours à quelle personne il fallait envoyer tel ou tel ordre.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? interroge de nouveau Harold.

\- Ah, tu vas rire, il y a eu une sorte d'incident, répond Ticmin.

\- Un incident?

\- Oui, quelque chose de vraiment pas intentionnel du tout, ajoute Tacshi.

\- Je vois. Quel genre d'incident?

\- Hum, il y a eu un moment où tout était calme, dit Ticmin. Du genre, vraiment très calme, aucune communication, rien.

\- Du coup, on s'ennuyait un peu, continue Tacshi. Alors on a décidé de faire quelque chose pour nous distraire.

\- Au départ, on faisait des pendus ou d'autres jeux dans ce genre, mais on s'est vite ennuyés, encore, reprend Ticmin.

\- Alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait fouiller dans les placards pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- On a trouvé pas mal de trucs, mais le plus marrant, c'était le coupe papier électrique.

\- On avait absolument rien à faire alors on a pris quelques feuilles et on s'en est servi, avec la machine.

\- Sauf qu'on a pas fait très attention et on a aussi pris les feuilles où tu avais noté tous les codes.

\- Et les désignations des secteurs.

\- Avec le fréquences des radios pour les messagers.

\- Bref, tout ce qui pouvait nous aider à transmettre les messages.

\- Quand on s'en est rendu compte, on a essayé de recoller les feuilles, mais c'est à ce moment-là que de nouvelles communications sont arrivées. Du coup, on a essayé de tout faire de mémoire.

\- Mais apparemment, on avait pas tout mémorisé, dit Tacshi en serrant les dents.

\- Alors, euh, c'était un peu le chaos, finit Ticmin d'une toute petite voix.

Le silence règne dans la salle pendant une bonne minute. Même Varek cesse de transmettre les ordres pour regarder les deux patrouilleurs avec stupéfactions. Harold ferme les yeux et inspire profondément avant de souffler lentement.

\- Vous êtes des patrouilleurs, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui! répondent les deux hommes.

\- Et des experts en communication?

\- Oui!

\- Vraiment? Parce que là, j'avais l'impression d'entendre deux gamins de cinq ans qui ont fait une bêtise et qui, au lieu d'appeler un adulte pour venir les aider, ont préféré essayer de tout arranger seulement pour finir par empirer les choses. Vous êtes des _adultes_! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide?! Et quand vous vous en êtes aperçus, pourquoi n'avez pas la chose intelligente qui est de nous appeler?! Certes, j'aurais certainement été prêt à vous tuer, surtout à cause de mon manque de sommeil, mais ça aurait évité le chaos absolu que vous avez semé! Vous vous rendez compte à quel point votre conduite puérile et irresponsable aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences? Nous ne sommes pas ceux qui combattent, mais nous sommes leur soutient, ceux qui essaient de faciliter les choses pour que les combattants n'aient pas à se casser la tête ou à diviser leur attention. Vous auriez pu causer des morts! Qui sait si votre négligence n'est pas responsable des morts ou des blessures de certains de vos collègues?!

\- Je..., commence Ticmin.

\- Je n'ai pas fini!

\- Pardon!

\- Et vous dites que vous êtes des experts en communication?! Vous l'avez trouvé où, votre diplôme? Dans un œuf de dragon? Un expert en communication doit être capable de mémoriser des codes presque immédiatement afin d'assurer des transmissions fluides et ininterrompues. Même si vous n'étiez pas tombé en enfance pour jouer à faire des confettis, vous auriez dû être capables de vous rappeler de tous les codes et autres pour faire votre travail?! Quelle sorte d'expert en communication ne sait pas retenir quelques chiffres?! Si je voulais des experts en démolition, j'aurais laissé les jumeaux en charge des communications, ça aurait été encore plus efficace! J'ai pleinement l'intention de dénoncer votre incompétence, nous ne sommes pas dans une situation où nous pouvons nous permettre d'avoir des gamins qui jouent avec des radios! Varek!

\- Oui! s'exclame le jeune garçon blond avec surprise et un peu de peur.

\- Oups, désolé. Tu peux emmener ces deux-là au patrouilleur de garde à l'entrée de l'abri et lui dire que ce sont ses assistants jusqu'à nouvel ordre? Et surtout, qu'il les fasse travailler.

\- Bien sûr, tout de suite!

Varek quitte son siège et sort de la salle avec précipitation. Ticmin et Tacshi se lèvent à leur tour pour le suivre mais Harold les retient quelques instants.

\- Hé, les écureuils : je ne veux plus vous voir à proximité d'un poste de radio, quel qu'il soit, c'est compris?

\- Oui!

\- Parfait. Disparaissez.

Les deux patrouilleurs ne se le font pas dire deux fois et s'enfuient en courant. Resté seul, Harold soupire et s'affale dans sa chaise.

\- Jenny a raison, il y a des avantages à avoir un peu d'autorité...

* * *

 **Oh non! Harold prend conscience qu'il peut hurler sur les gens sans se sentir coupable et il va y prendre goût! Il va finir par conquérir le monde!**


	53. Chapter 52

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, très tard mais c'est mieux que de le publier en retard. Il ne se passe vraiment rien dans ce chapitre, je n'étais pas assez motivée pour faire quelque chose de super. Du coup, un peu de Hiccstrid mais rien de plus.**

 **J'ai été très déçue que le 1er Avril tombe un samedi cette année, je n'ai pas pu vous faire de blague comme l'année dernière. Bon, je n'aurais pas fait la même, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné, mais j'aurais trouvé autre chose. Puisque je n'ai rien pu faire ici, je me suis vengée sur ma famille : ma mère a trouvé un poisson en papier dans le beurrier et j'avais planqué le beurre ailleurs, ma sœur a eu un gros poisson en papier sur l'écran de la tv et j'ai recouvert le clavier de l'ordi du bureau de mon oncle avec des yeux en plastique que j'ai collé avec de la pâte à fixe sur presque toutes les touches tandis que le contour de l'écran a été décoré avec des stickers poissons, crabes, poulpes et autres. Et vous? qu'avez-vous fait pour le 1er Avril?**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lorsque Harold arrive à la surface, son regard est immédiatement attiré par les restes fumants d'un arbre. D'un petit tapement sur l'épaule de Krokmou, le jeune garçon indique à son partenaire de s'approcher de l'arbre brûlé. Astrid les suit en silence, restant tout près. Harold contemple l'arbre un long moment et Krokmou renifle le tronc calciné avec curiosité.

\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer, j'espère? demande Astrid. Je veux bien admettre qu'il était impressionnant mais ce n'est qu'un arbre, pas de quoi en faire toute une scène. Et je te jure que si tu pleures, je t'appelle Idéfix.

\- Non, dit Harold, je ne vais pas pleurer. Je suis juste triste, cet arbre était particulier.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu connais l'histoire de comment nos ancêtres ont suivi un Chef et ont quitté l'île de Berk pour arriver au continent?

\- Oui.

\- Quand le chef a décidé de fonder Nouvelle Berk, il a planté un jeune arbre qu'il avait déraciné de Berk.

\- Et c'était cet arbre, j'imagine?

\- Oui. Il avait plusieurs siècles et c'était l'un des trésors de la ville. En plus, c'est une espèce qu'on ne trouve pas ici, juste sur Berk.

\- Eh bien tu n'auras qu'à retourner sur l'île pour en trouver un autre et le ramener, affaire réglée.

\- Ce ne serait pas pareil, s'entête Harold. C'est cet arbre qui était important. Il marquait le début de la vie de nos ancêtres sur ces terres. C'était un signe de nouveau début pour eux. Mes parents m'amenaient ici chaque année en été pour participer au Festival de l'Arbre. C'est une fête qui se déroule chaque été pendant une semaine sur cette place, autour de l'arbre. J'imagine qu'il n'y aura plus de fête, dorénavant.

\- Le temps n'est pas vraiment aux festivités, acquiesce Astrid. Et c'est dommage pour l'arbre mais il y a aussi des humains et des dragons qui ont perdu la vie. C'est un peu insensible de ne penser qu'à cet arbre.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'à lui. Je suis triste, c'est tout.

\- Tu pourras te morfondre dans ta tristesse plus tard, allons-y, ton père doit nous attendre.

\- Tu utilises de grands mots, maintenant? questionne Harold tandis que Krokmou s'éloigne de l'arbre.

\- À force de passer du temps avec toi, mon vocabulaire s'est amélioré, sans mon consentement, répond Astrid en se hissant sur la selle derrière Harold, sans tenir compte du petit grognement du furie nocturne.

\- Et c'est une telle tragédie, commente Harold en caressant Krokmou pour le calmer.

\- Absolument. Si mon vocabulaire s'étend sans que je le permette, qu'est-ce qui va changer après?

\- Pas grand-chose, je le crains, tu es plutôt têtue. Mais je peux constater une nette amélioration de ton caractère.

\- Oh, vraiment?

\- Oui. Tu es moins colérique et tu prends le temps de réfléchir, environ cinq secondes mais c'est mieux que rien, avant de juger quelqu'un que tu rencontres pour la première fois. Tu es aussi moins agressive.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Ton caractère tout doux et gentil est si épuisant que le mien a décidé de déserter et je me retrouve avec tout juste assez de volonté pour te supporter.

\- De nous deux, c'est moi qui te supportes le plus, surtout en ce moment. Toi, tu es libre d'aller où tu veux quand tu veux. Alors que moi, je suis obligé d'utiliser de stupides béquilles pour sautiller de quelques pas et de monter sur le dos de Krokmou pour les longues marches. C'est toi qui t'imposes et moi qui subit.

\- Et quelle corvée ça doit être, de me supporter. Je suis tellement exécrable!

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Merci, très flatteur. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu es du genre à aborder une fille avec des compliments!

\- Je vis pour plaire.

\- Pas à moi.

\- Il faut bien des exceptions.

\- Vous voilà enfin! Je commençais à craindre que vous vous étiez perdus!

Les deux jeunes cessent leur joute verbale et se tournent d'un même mouvement vers Stoïck. Le Chef se tient devant les restes du bâtiment accueillant son bureau, surveillant une équipe de volontaires qui repousse les gravats pour accéder à l'entrée. Les autres jeunes sont avec l'équipe de nettoyage tandis que Gueulfor et Rand se tiennent aux côtés du Chef.

\- Désolé, papa, je ne suis pas très rapide et j'ai dit à Krokmou de ne pas aller trop vite à cause de tous les débris au sol.

\- Pas grave, vous êtes là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu as encore besoin des béquilles?

\- Le docteur a dit cinq jours complets sans poser le pied au sol, répond Harold en grimaçant. Je n'en suis qu'au troisième.

\- Et après ça, ajoute Astrid, il devra marcher doucement et en s'appuyant encore sur les béquilles pendant au moins une semaine.

\- Merci beaucoup, marmonne Harold.

\- De rien, je vis pour plaire, chuchote Astrid.

\- Pas à moi, réplique le jeune garçon en souriant.

\- Il faut bien des exceptions, termine Astrid en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, dit Stoïck qui ne semble pas avoir entendu la conversation entre les jeunes, tu resteras tranquillement dans un coin, je te trouverais de quoi t'occuper.

\- Euh, je peux aider sans avoir à marcher, lance vivement Harold? Je ne veux pas être coincé derrière une table à donner des directions ou autre, par pitié.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire, intervient Rand.

\- Si c'est encore une idée de Jenny, commence Stoïck, alors c'est ho...

\- Non, non, Jenny n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle n'est même pas à proximité. Vous voulez bien me laisser une chance d'expliquer?

\- Je vous écoute, gronde Stoïck à contrecœur.

\- Avec tous les dégâts causés pendant les combats, il est difficile de savoir quelles parties de la ville sont les plus touchées et lesquelles sont accessibles, du moins de notre côté de la capitale. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de trouver quelqu'un qui soit capable de faire un compte-rendu précis sans avoir à tout lui expliquer. Harold est intelligent, il comprendra parfaitement ce que nous voulons et pourra nous rapporter des indications claires. De plus, il connaît la ville alors ce sera plus simple pour lui.

\- C'est vrai que nous pourrions apprécier d'avoir des renseignements sur l'état de la ville, admet Stoïck, mais au cas où vous auriez oublié, Harold ne peut pas marcher pour l'instant.

\- Et au cas où vous seriez aveugle, votre fils est en ce moment même assit sur le dos de son partenaire. Harold peut faire ce travail depuis les airs, en fait ce serait mieux, il aurait une vue d'ensemble et Krokmou pourrait se rapprocher du sol pour des détails.

\- Le Guide a raison, Stoïck, approuve Gueulfor. Ton gamin saura se débrouiller pour trouver ce qui doit être ou non rapporté. Et puis, avec les patrouilleurs qui surveillent encore les environs, il court aucun danger.

\- Sans oublier le fait que Krokmou est un dragon plutôt unique par ici, reprend Rand. Il est impossible de le confondre avec un Sharkgrif. Harold et Krokmou ne seront pas abattus par erreur.

\- D'accord, d'accord! soupire Stoïck. Harold, va avec Rand à la tente des communications pour t'équiper. Si quelqu'un pose des questions, tu dis que c'est moi qui t'envoie.

\- Heu, oui, dit Harold. Krokmou, il faut suivre Rand.

Le furie nocturne hoche la tête et fait demi-tour pour emboîter le pas au Guide quand Gueulfor les interpelle.

\- Astrid, pas besoin d'aller avec eux, on a du travail pour toi, ici.

\- Oups!

Rougissant légèrement, Astrid glisse de la selle et touche le sol. Elle envoie un sourire embarrassé à Harold, qui hausse les épaules en souriant à son tour, puis rejoint les autres jeunes. Harold et Krokmou reprennent leur chemin, rattrapant Rand qui ne s'est pas arrêté. Le trio arrive rapidement à la tente de communications et le Guide se charge d'aller récupérer le matériel nécessaire. Quand il ressort de la tente, il s'approche d'Harold qui fixe les sangles de la selle sur ses jambes.

\- Tu as un appareil photo et une tablette, pour dessiner ou prendre des notes, explique Rand en tendant les objets à son apprenti. Tu dois prendre autant de photos que possible pour qu'on ait une bonne idée de l'état de la ville. N'hésite pas à prendre ton temps et à faire plusieurs passages pour être sûr de tout relever. Quand tu auras terminé, vient rendre l'équipement ici. Les patrouilleurs seront informés.

\- D'accord.

\- Et pendant que tu y es, tu vas en profiter pour revenir à ton apprentissage avec un petit exercice. Le but : apprendre à faire de multiples tâches tout en étant en selle. Ça peut paraître facile mais tu ne dois jamais oublier de correspondre avec Krokmou. Tu dois pouvoir parvenir à voler avec Krokmou tout en étant occupé. Pour cela, tu dois être à l'écoute de ton partenaire. Tu comprends?

\- Oui.

\- Excellent. Bon vol, dans ce cas.

Le jeune garçon et le furie nocturne échangent un regard puis, après qu'Harold ait confié ses béquilles à Rand, ils s'éloignent un peu. Krokmou se ramasse sur lui-même et bondit dans les airs, prenant très vite de l'altitude. Le dragon s'arrête quand la capitale peut être vue dans son ensemble et Harold prend quelques photos avant de demander à se rapprocher. Les deux amis ne reviennent au sol que trois heures plus tard. Krokmou se pose près de la tente de communications et Harold défait les sangles puis se laisser glisser au sol. Il titube un peu et s'appuie sur Krokmou pour approcher de la tente. Quand il entre, il voit ses béquilles posées près de l'entrée et les prend pour se stabiliser. Dès que le jeune garçon peut se tenir debout seul, Krokmou ressort de la tente. Harold avance lentement vers un patrouilleur qui est assis devant un écran et écrit sur un bloc-notes.

\- Euh, excusez-moi?

La patrouilleur, surprit sursaute et tourne sur sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin? Cette tente est hors-limites pour les civils.

\- Je sais. J'ai été envoyé prendre des photos de la ville et noter les parties endommagées et intactes.

\- Ah, tu es la gamin du Chef, dit le patrouilleur. Il y a un ordinateur de libre, là, tu peux t'en servir.

\- Pardon?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ton rapport, tu vas devoir le rédiger toi-même. Tu peux brancher l'appareil pour transférer les photos, pareil pour la tablette. Un conseil : rédige de façon nette, le général n'aime pas les rapports en désordre.

\- Mais, euh, je n'ai jamais fais de rapport officiel auparavant.

\- Eh bien il y a une première fois pour tout. Je ne peux vraiment abandonner mon travail mais si tu as un souci, je viendrais t'aider, promis. Ah, je m'appelle Thomas, enchanté.

\- Harold.

\- Ouais, ça, je le sais. Tout le monde te connaît, ici.

\- Comment ça se fait? demande Harold en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y a plein de rumeurs à ton sujet. La principale dit que tu es la réincarnation d'Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième. J'y crois pas trop mais il y a un tas de gens qui attendent que tu claques des doigts pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Une autre rumeur dit que tu allé du côté de la capitale qui est sous le contrôle des Sharkgrifs et que tu as affronté au moins une centaine d'adversaires avant d'être blessé. Et même alors, tu t'en es sortit avec des blessures légères.

\- Oh Thor, c'est affreux, se lamente Harold. Ce ne sont que des bêtises, qui raconte ça?!

\- Un peu tout le monde. Les gens sont effrayés et se raccrochent à tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Vous ne croyez pas ces rumeurs?

\- Il y a peut-être un fond de vérité, mais je pense que c'est largement exagéré. En revanche, il y aune rumeur à laquelle je crois dur comme fer. Celle où tu t'es enfui, avec une bande de gamins, d'une base de patrouilleurs en laissant derrière un chaos terrible juste pour arriver à la capitale. Il y a en a qui disent que c'est impossible que des gamins aient réussi à berner des patrouilleurs et à voyager dans le pays sans se perdre ou se faire repérer, mais je pense que tu en es capable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous en rend si sûr?

\- Je viens de la base où mes collègues surveillent les poulets comme si c'étaient des démons.


	54. Chapter 53

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le chapitre du jour, sorti bien plus tôt que le précédent. Une petite mise en garde : ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment sombre mais les thèmes abordés ne sont pas très joyeux, alors ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de léger. Il faut bien des chapitres sérieux de temps en temps, et celui-ci en fait partie.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Pour l'année dernière, j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire parce que tout le monde comprendrait immédiatement, c'était un one-shot. Comme ça tombait un vendredi, jour où je publie habituellement un chapitre, j'ai mis un message comme quoi je mettais la fic, Midgard contre Niflheim, en pause de manière indéfinie en disant que j'étais stressée par l'écriture et autre. Bien entendu, je n'avais pas précisé que c'était une blague. Les commentaires étaient très touchants et drôles, quelques personnes y ont cru.^^ J'ai quand même posté le véritable chapitre le lendemain. Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai laissé la note, renommée "Poisson d'Avril", dans la fic, tu peux aller voir. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Harold?

\- Je suis là!

Stoïck entre dans la tente et contourne prudemment les tables où sont posés des ordinateurs et autres appareils précieux. Il parvient au fond de la tente où se trouve Harold, assit devant un ordinateur.

\- Tu as fini de rédiger le rapport? demande Stoïck.

\- J'ai juste à ajouter les photos et ce sera prêt.

\- Parfait, le général aimerait avoir toutes les données pour la réunion. Tu pourras les présenter et expliquer ce que tu as vu. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une ou deux heures. Je te raccompagnerais à l'abri après la réunion, il faut que je parle à ta mère et aux autres soigneurs.

\- Attends, reviens en arrière, dit Harold. Je dois aller à la réunion? Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu es celui qui a fait un vol de reconnaissance et rédigé le rapport. Ce sera plus simple de te poser des questions tout de suite plutôt que de les mettre par écrit pour te les poser plus tard.

\- Personne ne m'a dit qu'aller faire deux ou trois photos et écrire un rapport me ferait atterrir dans une réunion! proteste Harold.

\- Fils, un Chef doit se plier aux exigences administratives, même en temps de guerre, et que cela lui plaise ou non. Tu n'as qu'à voir ça comme un entraînement.

Harold fait la grimace mais ne répond pas. Il attrape les dernières photos qui sortent de l'imprimante et les ajoute au dossier devant l'ordinateur puis attrape un clé USB. Stoïck s'empare du dossier et de la clé, laissant Harold libre d'utiliser ses béquilles sans gêne, et sort de la tente, attendant son fils à l'extérieur. Dès que le jeune garçon est dehors, Krokmou arrive et se frotte contre lui.

\- Désolé, mon grand, je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite. Tu veux bien attendre encore un peu?

Le furie nocturne arbore un air triste mais ronronne doucement pour montrer son accord. Harold le gratte au-dessus des yeux, sachant que son partenaire aime ça, puis monte sur la selle. Le dragon suit Stoïck qui les conduit à un bâtiment relativement intact. Des fissures sont visibles sur la façade et des volets ont été arrachés mais l'ensemble paraît encore solide.

\- C'est quoi ce bâtiment? interroge Harold.

\- Une ancienne banque reconvertie en garderie pour jeunes enfants, répond Stoïck. C'est l'un des seuls bâtiments dans le coin encore debout et qui ne donne pas l'impression de vouloir s'écrouler dans les prochaines heures. Un architecte nous a dit qu'il a été fabriqué il y a un siècle et que les matériaux utilisés, ainsi que les méthodes de constructions, étaient différents et se sont avérés plus solides que les bâtiments modernes. Il nous a conseillé de rester dans les vieux bâtiments , c'est plus sûr.

\- Alors c'est la nouvelle base de commandement?

\- Pour l'instant, oui. Si nous trouvons un bâtiment plus adéquat, nous changerons.

\- S'il est solide, pourquoi en changer?

\- Tu verras à l'intérieur. Viens.

Intrigué, Harold ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Après avoir conduit Krokmou auprès d'une fontaine à moitié détruite, le jeune garçon rejoint son père et ils entrent dans le bâtiment. Dès qu'il a passé les portes, Harold regarde autour de lui et retient difficilement un rire. Les murs sont recouverts de figures souriantes en couleurs pastel. Des enfants qui jouent, des lapins qui courent après des carottes, des oiseaux qui décrivent des cercles autour d'aires de jeux, des clowns et des magiciens qui se promènent partout. Les scènes sont gentilles et donnent un air chaleureux à la pièce. Les couleurs des meubles, plus vives, créent un contraste qui accorde une ambiance joyeuse au bâtiment. Les rideaux aux fenêtres présentent des animaux ou des bonbons. Des jouets sont entassés dans un coin et des photos de différents groupes d'enfants souriant pendant aux murs. Chaque pièce est dans le même thème enfantin et quand Harold et Stoïck arrivent à la cour fermée, qui accueille en temps normal les enfants lorsqu'il ne fait pas beau à l'extérieur, le jeune garçon ne peut cacher un large sourire. Le général et les autres patrouilleurs, ainsi que les Guides et quelques civils, font triste mine parmi ce tourbillon de couleurs. Les uniformes gris ou noirs accordent un air austère aux patrouilleurs, air qui est quelque peu annulé par la scène d'un carrousel peinte sur le mur derrière le général. Par un étrange hasard, le général est assis juste devant un sujet du manège qui a la forme d'une grande souris avec un short rouge et des chaussures jaunes. Du fait de son placement, le général cache en partie la souris, sauf ses oreilles qui sont visibles de chaque côté de la tête du patrouilleur gradé. Harold peut voir plusieurs personnes détourner le regard ou regardant la table devant le général, n'osant pas lever la tête. Les Guides ne font pas beaucoup d'efforts pour cacher leur hilarité mais personne ne semble décidé à informer le général de son placement moins que stratégique. En voyant Stoïck et Harold entrer, Mégane, la présidente du Conseil des Guides, réclame le silence et va s'asseoir à côté du général. Stoïck prend sa place parmi les patrouilleurs assis en rangs devant la table et Harold est conduit sur le côté, près des Guides, où Rand lui avance une chaise.

\- Merci à tous et toutes pour votre présence, commence le général. Comme vous vous en doutez, nous avons de nombreux sujets de discussion qui nous attendant mais nous ne pourrons pas tous les voir aujourd'hui. Donc nous allons faire par ordre de priorité. Colonel, si vous voulez bien commencer?

\- Certainement, dit le colonel en se levant, tenant une feuille à la main. J'ai envoyé certains de mes subordonnés faire un compte précis de nos pertes ainsi que des blessés. Pour les pertes, elles s'élèvent à deux cent quarante-deux humains et cent vingt-neuf dragons. Selon nos estimations, les Sharkgrifs ont subis des pertes de l'ordre de trois cent individus, mais il est impossible de vérifier puisqu'il semble que les Sharkgrifs dissolvent les cadavres de leurs camarades à l'aide de leur acide. Nous n'avons donc trouvé aucun corps. Les blessés ont été répartis en trois catégories. La première est celle comprenant ceux qui ne pourront plus jamais combattre, ils sont au nombre de vingt-deux. La deuxième catégorie rassemble ceux dont les blessures sont graves mais qui sont assurés de se rétablir complètement. Cependant, ils ne pourront rejoindre les combats avant plusieurs mois et sont donc considérés, comme ceux de la première catégorie, comme inaptes au combat, ils sont soixante dix-huit. Enfin, il y a les blessés légers qui peuvent reprendre leur service dans un intervalle de trois jours à une ou deux semaines, ils sont cent quatorze. Même système pour les dragons. Deux dans la première catégorie, soixante-neuf dans la seconde et trente-deux dans la troisième. Selon nos estimations dans le scénario d'une attaque comme celle que nous venons de subir, nous sommes bien en-dessous des pertes estimées mais cela reste quand même beaucoup trop. En tout, six-cent quatre-vingt huit vies ont été perdues et trois cent sept combattants sont blessés, à des degrés plus ou moins graves. Ce ne sont que les premiers chiffres, les médecins et soigneurs craignent que certains de leurs patients ne survivent pas à leurs blessures. Pour les dégâts matériels, vous devrez attendre demain, ce n'était pas vraiment notre priorité. Mais nous estimons que plus de la moitié du matériel est hors d'état et les réserves ont été entamées. Heureusement, nous avons des civils qui aident pour les réparations, cependant il est improbable que tout le matériel soit réparé d'ici à la prochaine attaque, peu importe quand elle arrivera. Les selliers et autres travaillent aussi vite qu'ils peuvent mais ils sont limités par le manque de matériaux et l'impossibilité de s'en procurer.

\- C'est inquiétant, nous ne pouvons aller au combat sans protection, dit le général. Des solutions sont-elles à l'étude?

\- Certaines, répond le colonel. Il a été proposé qu'on récupère tous les morceaux d'équipement tombés au sol lors des combats mais ça n'aidera pas beaucoup quand la plupart des morceaux sont endommagés au-delà de toute reconnaissance. Les faire fondre ou les démanteler pour s'en resservir est aussi une solution mais ça prend presque autant de temps que de fabriquer un équipement neuf et en meilleur état.

\- Certes, mais au moins les matériaux sont déjà disponibles, objecte quelqu'un dans la salle.

\- En effet, mais au vu des dégâts subis, ils ne sont plus bons à riens. Il faudrait faire fondre trois équipements complets pour en obtenir un d'une qualité passable. Je doute que nous souhaitions aller au combat avec une protection qui menace de se désagréger si on la regarde de travers.

\- Il n'y a donc aucune solution viable? s'impatiente le général.

\- Aucune qui permette d'assurer la survie de nos combattants, s'excuse le colonel.

\- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le fer de gronckle? chuchote Harold à Rand pendant que le général écoute diverses propositions supplémentaires.

\- Parce que la roche donnée aux gronckles pour le produire n'est plus disponible dans la région, répond Rand. Nous avons tous les matériaux sauf cette roche.

\- À quoi a-t-elle servi si elle n'est plus disponible?

\- La capitale toute entière a été construite avec, dit le Guide tout bas pour ne pas gêner les discussions. Les plus vieux bâtiments en sont intégralement constitués.

\- Dans ce cas, il suffit de la récupérer.

\- Quoi?

\- Avec tous les dégâts causés par les Sharkgrifs, la moitié des bâtiments de la ville est au sol ou en train de s'effondrer. Les anciens comme celui dans lequel nous sommes résistent bien mais même ce bâtiment est trop récent pour avoir été construit en utilisant la roche en question. Il nous suffit de trouver les bâtiments écroulés qui contiennent cette roche et de récupérer tous les morceaux possibles. Nous avons bien assez de gronckles pour faire le travail rapidement.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuve Rand. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ton père en pensera, il pourrait ne pas apprécier qu'on dépouille sa ville.

\- Si c'est pour aider à la protection des réfugiés, il ne dira jamais non. Il sera même le premier à arracher les murs pour accéder à la roche.

Rand hoche la tête et se redresse puis s'éloigne pour aller parler à Mégane. Ils discutent rapidement avant que le Guide ne se retire pour retourner auprès de son apprenti.

\- Général? s'enquiert Mégane. Une solution semble avoir émergée.

\- Je vous écoute, présidente.

Mégane transmet l'idée d'Harold aux patrouilleurs. La solution est étudiée un moment jusqu'à ce que le général se tourne vers Stoïck.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Chef Stoïck?

\- Ça me fait mal au cœur de penser à ces vieux bâtiments qui vont être désossés mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Je suis prêt à me mettre au travail tout de suite.

\- Merci pour votre offre mais il serait plus prudent de laisser les forgerons et les soigneurs s'occuper de trouver la roche et de l'examiner pour savoir si elle peut servir, contre Mégane. Après tout, les roches ont été utilisées avec d'autres matériaux afin de construire les bâtiments, il est préférable de ne pas en donner une qui soit polluée à un gronckle. Les effets pourraient être désastreux.

\- Bien pensé, approuve le général. Colonel, veuillez prendre note que la solution proposée par la présidente du Conseil des Guides a été adoptée et sera mise en application le plus tôt possible. Veuillez également constituer une équipe d'experts pour extraire les roches. Trouvez aussi des architectes, ils pourraient aider à localiser les bons bâtiments.

\- À vos ordres, dit le colonel.

\- Parfait, sujet suivant. L'état de la ville est préoccupant. Il y a déjà eu plusieurs affrontements avec les Sharkgrifs et à chaque fois, de nouveaux dégâts ont été causés. Nous ne savons plus quels secteurs sont dévastés et lesquels sont encore relativement sûrs. Pour l'instant, il est interdit de s'aventurer au-delà des limites fixées par les patrouilleurs mais nous devrons bientôt avancer si nous voulons mettre fin une bonne fois pour toutes à la menace des Sharkgrifs. Afin de ne pas se retrouver bloqués lors de ces avances, il a été demandé qu'un vol de reconnaissance soit effectué pour évaluer les dégâts de la ville, ou au moins de notre côté. Le fils du Chef Stoïck a bien voulu assumer ce rôle et a pris des photos ainsi que des notes pour que nous puissions les examiner. J'ai son rapport sous la main mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire, donc nous allons le découvrir ensemble.

\- Comment va-t-on pouvoir examiner quoi que ce soit s'il n'y a qu'un seul exemplaire du rapport? demande quelqu'un.

\- Le jeune homme a eu la bonne idée de sauvegarder son rapport sur une clé USB, répond le général. Nous avons la chance d'avoir un projecteur, il ne nous manque qu'un écran et tout le monde pourra voir les photos en même temps. D'autres questions stupides?

Le silence répond au général qui hoche la tête en direction de deux patrouilleurs. Ces derniers avancent sur un côté et fixent un drap blanc sur un mur. Un projecteur, relié à un ordinateur, est installé sur une étagère vidée de son contenu. L'ordinateur est posé sur une table et le patrouilleur qui s'en occupe fait signe à Harold de le rejoindre. Le jeune garçon prend ses béquilles et s'approche du patrouilleur qui tire une chaise près de lui pour Harold. Quand tout est installé, quelqu'un éteint les lumières et le projecteur est mis en route. Dès les premières photos, le léger brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle disparaît, laissant la place à un lourd silence.


	55. Chapter 54

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Comme celui de mercredi, les thèmes abordés sont plutôt sérieux, mais il y a beaucoup moins de légèreté. Après tout, on approche de la fin, même s'il me reste encore pas mal de choses à révéler. Aussi, c'est officiel : cette fic va dépasser les 60 chapitres! J'ai encore bien trop de choses à écrire!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonnes vacances aux personnes de la zone B. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Jeune Haddock, si vous voulez bien commenter ces photos, je vous prie, dit le général sans détourner le regard de la projection.

Surprit, Harold sursaute et panique quelques secondes. Le patrouilleur à côté de lui le calme et lui passe la souris de l'ordinateur pour qu'il puisse indiquer les zones mentionnées sur les photos.

\- Heu, pour commencer, cette photo est une photo d'ensemble de la capitale, prise en altitude. Elle permet de voir que le côté de la ville occupé par les Sharkgrifs présent des dégâts bien moins importants que le nôtre. Les bâtiments et équipements public ont été saccagés mais beaucoup sont encore debout et pourront être facilement réparés. Pour les photos suivantes, je me suis concentré sur le côté de la ville que nous occupons. Tout d'abord, j'ai pris un photo plus rapprochée. Comme vous pouvez le voir, un bâtiment sur trois s'est effondré ou présente des dégâts trop importants pour espérer une réparation simple et rapide. Les équipements public ont subi le même sort. Lampadaires, boîtes postales, bancs, poubelles, rambardes de sécurité et tout le reste, presque tout est détruit. Les photos suivantes sont des plans plus détaillés de certaines rues, là où les dégâts sont les plus grands. Pour la plupart, ces rues sont désormais impraticables à cause des gravats qui en barrent l'accès ou rendent le terrain dangereux. En reprenant un peu d'altitude, je me suis aperçu que toutes les rues, que j'ai coloré en rouge sur le plan de la ville que vous pouvez voir sur la droite, sont les plus étroites. La proximité des bâtiments explique pourquoi elles sont plus encombrées. Les grandes rues et les axes principaux ont aussi leur part de destruction. Cependant, les gravats sont plus éparpillés et il est donc possible de circuler, à condition de bien faire attention où l'on va. Les rues colorées en jaune sur le plan sont celles où la circulation sera la plus facile. Mais même là, c'est dangereux. À cause des attaques répétées, certains bâtiments sont fragilisés et menacent de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre, plus vite si une onde de choc assez conséquente les frappe. Les bâtiments concernés sont hachurés en rouge sur le plan. Ceux qui sont hachurés en marron sont ceux qui pourraient éventuellement s'écrouler mais dont je ne suis pas certain. Si vous voulez des informations de meilleure qualité, allez voir un spécialiste des bâtiments, ou au moins quelqu'un qui a fait des études dans ce domaine.

\- Que signifient les zones entourées en vert? demande un colonel.

\- J'y arrive, répond Harold. Pour comprendre, vous devez observer cette photo. Voici une place, pratiquement détruite, et inondée. La fontaine qui se trouvait au centre a été réduite en poussière et l'eau coule librement. Bien que ce soit embêtant, ça ne constituerait pas un danger en temps normal. Cependant, une ligne à haute tension qui passe juste au-dessus de la place a été coupée et les bouts de la ligne sont maintenant dans l'eau. Je pense que vous vous rappelez tous de vos cours de sciences, eau et électricité ne font pas un bon mélange. Je n'ai vu personne aux abords de cette place, elle se trouve dans une zone trop éloignée des abris et du centre de commandement. Mais par précaution, je l'ai signalée sur le plan, ainsi que d'autres zones présentant des cas similaires. L'une des zones en particulier est inquiétante. Je ne m'en suis pas trop approché à cause de l'odeur. Je pense qu'une conduite de gaz a été perforée et le gaz se répand dans l'air. Je voulais en parler à quelqu'un après avoir fini le rapport mais j'ai été traîné ici. Je pense que c'est récent mais il serait prudent d'envoyer quelqu'un couper l'alimentation en gaz avant que celui-ci ne se répande partout ou qu'un dragon éternue trop près de la zone. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur la photo, la conduite de gaz n'est pas visible, il y a bien trop de gravats au sol. Il faudrait avoir accès aux plans de la ville qui montrent les différentes installations d'électricité, d'eau et de gaz pour la trouver. Les photos suivantes ne montrent pas grand-chose de plus. Les parcs ont été saccagés, les arbres sont réduits en cendres. La dernière photo est de nouveau prise en altitude pour revoir toute la capitale. J'ai constaté, durant l'après-midi, que les Sharkgrifs se sont particulièrement acharnés sur les lieux de cultes qui sont équipés de cloches. Du coup, j'ai voulu voir comment les lieux de culte de leur côté se portaient. La réponse est que tous ceux qui avaient un clocher sont au sol, en morceaux. Les autres, sont relativement indemnes. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle importance ça peut avoir mais j'ai préféré pointer ce fait plutôt que de l'ignorer.

\- C'est une bonne initiative, approuve le général. Je demanderais à une équipe de se pencher sur cette découverte. Voulez-vous bien lire le dernier paragraphe de votre rapport, jeune homme?

\- Euh, hésite Harold, ce ne sont que des pensées personnelles, je n'aurais pas vraiment dû les ajouter, elles n'ont aucune importance.

\- Et pourtant, elles figurent dans ce rapport et j'ai lu ce paragraphe. Je pense que j'aimerais avoir l'avis de mes confrères sur vos observations. Lisez.

\- D'accord.

Harold ouvre la partie texte du rapport et se rend rapidement à la dernière page.

\- Après avoir étudié les différentes prises aériennes et les avoir comparé au plan de la ville, il est apparu clairement que les Sharkgrifs, et ceux qui travaillent à leurs côtés, cherchent à gêner l'avance des forces armées. Les bâtiments, dans un rayon moyen de cinq cent mètres du côté de la frontière des forces armées, n'ont pas été détruits au hasard. Les plus imposants ont été abattus afin de bloquer les rues et encombrer les routes avec des gravats nombreux et trop grands et lourds pour être bougés facilement. En faisant cela, les Sharkgrifs assurent que la mobilité des forces armées est réduite de moitié, au moins au sol. De plus, à cause de l'absence des bâtiments, les forces armées disposent de moins de points de repli ou de cachettes en cas d'attaque. Le manque de points de surveillance est également un désavantage, il est plus difficile de surveiller les Sharkgrifs discrètement si aucun bâtiment n'est disponible pour offrir un refuge. En ce qui concerne les voies aériennes, les dragons, ne bénéficiant plus du couvert des bâtiments, constituent des cibles parfaites pour les Sharkgrifs qui, eux, peuvent toujours s'abriter derrière les bâtiments de leur côté de la frontière. Les Sharkgrifs disposent encore de nombre de bâtiments qui leur offrent une protection contre la surveillance des forces armées ou contre des attaques ciblées. En conclusion, les forces armées disposent d'un terrain sans aucun avantage tactique tandis que les Sharkgrifs sont en situation dominante. Il serait suicidaire de lancer un attaque frontale. Dernier point : pourquoi personne n'a pensé à couper l'électricité, l'eau et le gaz du côté de Sharkgrifs?

Harold termine de lire son rapport en faisant la grimace. Quelques personnes lui jettent de rapides coups d'œil mais il n'en tient pas compte, guettant la réaction de son père. Stoïck hoche doucement la tête et lui adresse un clin d'œil approbateur.

\- Merci, jeune Haddock. Ce rapport sera disponible pour toutes les personnes présentes dès que nous trouverons assez d'imprimantes. Veuillez l'étudier attentivement. Chef Stoïck, serait-il possible d'avoir accès à tous les plans de la capitale?

\- Certainement. Des copies sont disponibles dans les archives des abris. Je vais demander à mon secrétaire de les trouver, c'est lui qui est en charge des archives. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à lui demander directement.

\- Merci, ça nous sera d'une grande aide. Colonel Aubret, veuillez constituer une équipe pour vous rendre sur les zones vertes afin d'évaluer les dangers et y mettre fin le plus tôt possible. Si vous le devez, coupez l'électricité, l'eau et le gaz dans ces zones. Quand vous aurez fini avec les zones prioritaires, trouvez les panneaux d'alimentation pour le côté de la capitale sous contrôle des Sharkgrifs et coupez tout. Ils ne doivent avoir accès à rien!

\- Oui, général.

\- Capitaine Mallo, trouvez des volontaires parmi les experts en bâtiments pour aller examiner les zones hachurées en marron. Je veux un rapport précis. Quand ce sera terminé, veuillez commencer à établir des routes sûres. Y a-t-il des questions?

\- Ce n'est qu'un rapport écrit par un gamin qui n'a jamais eu à affronter une situation de crise auparavant, dit une femme assise à la table du général. Pourquoi y accorder autant de crédit? Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux d'envoyer un véritable expert prendre des photos et tirer des conclusions?

\- Pourquoi ne pas y aller vous-même, dans ce cas, lieutenant-colonel? demande Stoïck d'un ton sourd.

\- Je ne suis pas qualifiée pour une telle tâche, je pourrais ne pas savoir ce qui est pertinent ou non.

\- Alors comment pouvez-vous affirmer que le travail effectué par mon fils est moins que satisfaisant?

\- Je vous en prie, c'est peut-être votre fils mais il n'en reste pas moins un gamin qui n'a pas plus de qualification que moi sur l'étude et la compréhension d'une zone sinistrée. Il est peut-être intelligent mais ça ne le rend pas omniscient.

\- C'est vrai, accorde Stoïck, mais Harold a prouvé qu'il est capable de faire un excellent travail et il a indiqué les zones sur lesquelles il a des doutes. Il n'a pas donné de fausses informations juste pour masquer son incompréhension. Son travail va nous faire gagner beaucoup de temps. Grâce à son estimation préliminaire, nos experts peuvent maintenant se rendre directement dans les zones à risque sans avoir à les chercher d'abord.

\- Vous ne devriez pas profiter d'une situation de crise pour tenter de faire passer votre fils sur le devant de la scène! lance le lieutenant-colonel avec colère.

\- Ce n'était pas mon idée de l'envoyer prendre des photos et des notes mais j'ai approuvé. Quant à sa présence ici, c'est le général lui-même qui l'a exigé pour ne pas perdre de temps à lire le rapport puis à l'expliquer à tout le monde. Je dois avouer que j'ai été très surpris par le contenu de ce rapport, il est bien meilleur et plus complet que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Le général semble aussi l'approuver, alors qu'est-ce qui vous énerve à ce point?

\- Ce gamin n'a rien à faire ici! C'est lui qui a provoqué cette attaque en suivant Gwinder. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, s'il ne s'était pas fait surprendre, les Sharkgrifs ne nous aurait pas attaqué!

\- Vous n'en savez rien, proteste Harold. De plus, les Sharkgrifs devaient attaquer deux heures après le retour de Gwinder, alors l'attaque aurait eu lieu quand même!

\- Silence! Tu n'as pas le droit à la parole ici, gamin! hurle la lieutenant-colonel.

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas parler ainsi à mon fils, gronde Stoïck d'un ton impatient. Il a le droit de se défendre face à vos accusations infondées.

\- Mes accusations ne sont pas infondées! s'insurge la femme. Votre fils se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Son arrivée ici et tout ce qui s'en est suivi a bouleversé le fonctionnement de notre base, il sème le chaos partout où il passe! Et en plus, il entraîne d'autres jeunes dans ses actions imprudentes et dangereuses! Il ne se préoccupe pas des milliers de civils qui sont sous notre protection. C'est inconscient de notre part de lui confier un rôle aussi important que d'évaluer les dégâts infligés à la capitale et d'en faire un rapport. Qui sait si ce qui est rapporté est seulement la vérité? Il pourrait très bien tout avoir inventé pour couvrir le fait qu'il ne comprend rien à rien!

\- Je reconnais que les actions précédentes de mon fils étaient quelque peu dangereuses, pour lui et ses amis et pour nous, mais il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention, défend Stoïck. Mais je ne tolérerais pas que vous insultiez l'intelligence et la bonne volonté d'Harold. Il a fait du mieux qu'il pouvait et il a reconnu ne pas avoir tout saisi. De plus, Harold n'est pas du genre à raconter un tissu d'âneries. Vous avez clairement un problème avec mon fils mais il n'est pas nécessaire de discréditer son travail pour le rabaisser. Si vous lui reprochez quelque chose, venez m'en parler au lieu de vous donner en spectacle de cette façon.

\- Je souligne simplement le fait qu'un adolescent n'est pas qualifié pour exécuter un travail aussi sensible, dit la lieutenant-colonel lentement. Je refuse d'accorder le moindre crédit à ce rapport, je ne me fierais qu'aux paroles d'un véritable expert. Et puis vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit à la fin? Pour qui se prend-il? Un stratège? Comment peut-il conclure que les Sharkgrifs ont fait exprès de détruire tel ou tel bâtiment juste pour nous priver de certains avantages?

\- C'est une réflexion personnelle qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler à tout le monde, contre Stoïck, il l'a dit lui-même. Et même alors, c'est une réflexion pleine de sens qui a tout autant de crédibilité que toutes les propositions qui ont été entendus jusqu'à présent! Mon fils a travaillé pour nous aider, pas pour nous gêner.

\- Travailler?! Il n'a rien fait d'autre que de prendre deux ou trois photos et rédiger quelques lignes!

\- Il a aidé à démasquer un espion et traître et cela a permis de nous prévenir de l'attaque. Il nous a aidé à coordonner les efforts dans les abris durant cette même attaque. Et lorsqu'il a enfin pu revenir à la surface, il a immédiatement cherché à aider, malgré sa blessure qui l'empêche de se déplacer rapidement. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait?

\- J'ai participé à la défense de no...

\- Vraiment? coupe Stoïck d'un ton dangereux. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu durant les jours où nous affrontions les Sharkgrifs. Et pourtant, tous les patrouilleurs gradés étaient tenus de se présenter à la tente de communication dès le début de leur pause afin de faire un rapport oral de la situation. Je ne vous ai jamais vu entrer dans cette tente.

\- Nous n'étions pas du tout sur les mêmes rotations, répond la lieutenant-colonel avec assurance. Ce n'est pas étonnant, après tout, moi non plus je ne vous ai jamais vu à la tente.

\- Alors si je vais demander, on pourra m'assurer que vous êtes venue?

\- Bien entendu! Que cherchez-vous donc à insinuer en détournant ainsi la conversation des différentes preuves de conduite irresponsable de votre fils?

\- Je cherche à établir la vérité sur vos actions et vos motivations qui vous poussent à discréditer Harold sans donner la moindre raison valable.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je me justifier devant vous?

\- Pourquoi mon fils devrait-il se justifier? rétorque Stoïck.

\- Parce que ce n'est qu'un enfant stupide et irréfléchi!

\- Mon fils n'est pas stupide et il réfléchit avant d'agir ou parler, à la différence de certaines personnes!

\- S'il réfléchit toujours, qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à suivre un homme en plein milieu de la nuit auprès d'un rassemblement de traîtres? Ne me dîtes par que c'est une conduite parfaitement normale, un jeune de son âge ne va pas crapahuter après un individu louche dans un territoire envahi d'ennemis! Votre fils a été stupide, je l'affirme haut et fort! Nous avons de la chance qu'il ait eu la présence d'esprit de se cacher derrière un panneau publicitaire et de garder le silence! Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si cet idiot s'était fait repérer dès son arrivée sur le toit!

\- Cessez d'insulter mon fils! tonne Stoïck. Vos accusations sont intolérables et si vous persistez, je v...

\- Comment vous savez ça? interrompt Harold en s'adressant à la lieutenant-colonel.

\- Pardon?

\- Le panneau publicitaire et le toi, comment vous êtes au courant? Dans la vidéo, je n'ai jamais montré où je me cachais. Il n'y a rien sur l'enregistrement audio non plus, puisque je n'ai pas parlé. Et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de dire précisément ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai suivi Gwinder. Les seuls qui savaient où j'étais sont Krokmou, les Sharkgrifs et les humains qui collaborent avec eux. Vous n'êtes pas une Guide et Krokmou ne vous ferait jamais suffisamment confiance pour vous indiquer où je me cachais. Il n'y a donc que les humains qui travaillent avec les Sharkgrifs qui auraient pu vous dire cela. Maintenant, les question sont : pourquoi, quand et comment avez-vous parler avec des humains et ainsi apprendre où je me cachais?


	56. Chapter 55

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine où vous allez savoir ce qui arrive à la lieutenant-colonel qui est en fait une traîtresse. C'est fou comme les mauvaises herbes poussent partout. Je prévoyais de faire un bon chapitre plein de longues discussions et de répliques à la Harold, mais en fait, le chapitre est plutôt décevant. J'étais dans une humeur pas possible quand j'ai commencé à écrire. Ma voiture, qui a passé jeudi et vendredi chez le mécano parce qu'elle ne démarrait qu'une fois sur quatre, a décidé de me pourrir la vie. Quand je suis allée chercher ma voiture vendredi, tout allait bien. On a changé la tête de delco, la courroie de distribution, elle a eu droit à un petit nettoyage du moteur. Elle a très bien roulé tout le week-end et aujourd'hui. Mais ce soir, alors que je voulais juste aller acheter du pain avant que la boulangerie ne ferme, elle a décidé de ne plus vouloir démarrer! Elle a passé deux jours chez le mécano et elle ne veut plus fonctionner, encore! J'en ai ras-le-bol! Pourquoi je me tape des vieux clous qui donnent l'impression de faire une crise d'asthme tous les cinq mètres?! Un conseil : n'achetez jamais une voiture qui a votre âge! La précédente, qui avait également mon âge, m'a lâché au bout d'un an! Et celle-là semble bien partie pour faire pareil! Je déteste les voitures qui ont plus de vingt ans!**

 **Bref, après ce moment _défoulement_** **et** _ **hurlement**_ **(du coup, le chapitre est tout aussi tordu que cette note d'auteur)** **, une petite annonce : FÉLICITATIONS à Klatuveratanectu1701 qui a posté le 400ème commentaire et a donc droit à un chapitre spécial et personnalisé.**

 **Et merci à vous tous et toutes aussi, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de commentaires sur une fic encore en cours. Ou sur un fic, tout court.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien, désolée pour mon instant de folie. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Répondez à la question de mon fils, lieutenant-colonel, dit Stoïck en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je-J'ai vu la vidéo, tout simplement.

\- Impossible, contre immédiatement Mégane. J'ai moi-même vu la vidéo et rien ne permet de reconnaître un quelconque panneau publicitaire. J'ignorais même que c'est derrière ça que se cachait Harold jusqu'à présent. Et puis, si je ne me trompe pas, vous n'étiez pas présente quand la vidéo a été diffusée devant le général et les autres gradés. N'est-ce pas, général?

\- En effet, confirme le général. Le lieutenant-colonel Eva Trick était introuvable à ce moment-là, nous n'avons pas pu la faire venir à la réunion d'urgence.

\- Dans ce cas, dit le colonel à la gauche du général, il serait dans votre intérêt, lieutenant-colonel, de répondre à la question à la question du jeune garçon, avec une réponse plausible, cette fois.

La lieutenant-colonel, nerveuse, dévisage ceux qui lui parlent tour à tour avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Bien entendu, j'ai une réponse. Elle se trouve ici, sur cette clé.

La patrouilleur sort une clé USB de sa poche et se lève pour rejoindre l'ordinateur où se trouvent toujours son collègue et Harold. La lieutenant-colonel se penche sur l'ordinateur pour insérer la clé USB mais plutôt que de connecter le périphérique, elle s'empare vivement d'Harold en le faisant se lever et passe un bras autour de son cou. Lâchant la clé, elle sort son arme et la pointe sur la tempe du jeune garçon. L'amorce de mouvement qui s'est déclenchée dans la salle s'interrompt immédiatement. Stoïck est debout, une expression orageuse sur son visage. Le général et les autres patrouilleurs tiennent tous une arme à la main et mettent la traîtresse en joue. Personne ne bouge mais toutes les personnes présentes sont tendues.

\- Que signifie ceci, lieutenant-colonel? demande le général d'un ton dur.

\- Vous pouvez garder le titre, je n'en ai plus l'utilité, crache la femme en serrant Harold contre elle, faisant grimacer le jeune garçon. Si vous ne tenez pas à devoir nettoyer des bouts de cervelle dans tous les coins, je vous conseille de lâcher vos armes et éloignez-les, tous. Tout de suite!

\- Baissez vos armes, ordonne calmement le général.

Las patrouilleurs s'exécutent, lentement.

\- Bien, maintenant, nous allons discuter tranquillement et peut-être, je n'en suis pas encore sûre, ce gamin aura une chance de s'en sortir en vie. Que tous ceux qui ont encore une la posent au sol puis l'envoient loin d'eux. Je veux être la seule en possession d'une arme dans cette salle.

Encore une fois, les patrouilleurs déposent leurs armes au sol, les envoyant hors de portée. Quand elle est sûre que plus personne n'est armé, la femme fait avancer Harold, ignorant ses grimaces de douleur lorsqu'il appuie sur pied blessé. Ils atteignent la porte et s'arrêtent à côté.

\- Vous, dit la femme en désignant le général. Vous allez ouvrir la porte et sortir. Vous marcherez devant moi en permanence. N'oubliez pas que j'ai un otage, si quiconque a l'idée de me surprendre, mon doigt pourrait glisser et ce merveilleux cerveau pourrait connaître une fin tragique. Lorsque nous serons sortis de la salle, vous fermez la porte à clé. Que personne n'essaie de sortir, les accidents arrivent très vite. Vous, vous nous accompagnez!

La femme adresse un signe de tête à Rand.

\- Vu que je tiens votre apprenti, je suis certaine que vous serez très coopératif. Désolée, Chef Stoïck, vous allez devoir rester là. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez être raisonné facilement alors que je tiens la vie de votre gamin entre mes mains, littéralement.

Sans un mot de plus, la femme fait sortir le général et Rand. Le patrouilleur et le Guide ouvrent la marche, la traîtresse et Harold venant après eux. Quand ils arrivent à l'entrée, les patrouilleurs de garde ouvrent de grands yeux devant la petite procession mais le général secoue la tête silencieusement et les patrouilleurs ne tentent pas de les arrêter.

\- Tournez à gauche, cette rue, c'est ça, indique la femme. Avancez jusqu'au bout puis prenez de nouveau à gauche. Continuez jusqu'à l'hôtel en briques.

Les deux hommes obéissent en silence et continuent leur chemin. Quand le groupe arrive à l'hôtel, une petite foule s'est amassée à leur suite. Des patrouilleurs armés et vêtus de protections sont de toutes parts, des dragons volent au-dessus d'eux et quelques Guides sont regroupés près de l'hôtel.

\- Dites à vos hommes de reculer et de ne rien tenter, ordonne la femme au général. Pareil pour vous avec vos collègues. Je ne veux personne à moins de dix mètres.

\- Ça nous inclut aussi? demande Harold.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le malin, gamin, grogne la femme en secouant le jeune garçon. Vous, le Guide! Entrez dans l'hôtel et passez derrière le comptoir de la réception. Sous l'ordinateur, vous trouverez une mallette grise. Amenez-là ici.

Tandis que le général dit aux patrouilleurs de reculer, Rand entre dans l'hôtel, après avoir parlé aux Guides. Il en ressort quelques minutes plus tard avec la mallette.

\- Posez-là au sol, dit la femme. Et ouvrez-là.

Rand obéit et ouvre la mallette avant de la tourner vers la traîtresse. À l'intérieur, un pistolet de détresse est enfoncé dans un support, à côté d'une boîte de munitions.

\- Mettez une fusée dans le pistolet et tirez en l'air, lance la femme à Rand.

Le Guide s'exécute. Quand la fusée est dans les airs, avec le panache de fumée qui la suit, la femme fait avancer Harold vers la mallette.

\- Bien, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, à présent. Dégagez. Ah, juste une chose : un dragon vipère va arriver. Je vous déconseille de le prendre pour cible. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez dire adieu au gamin.

La mine sombre, le général et Rand s'éloignent, faisant circuler l'avertissement. Un bruit d'ailes ne tarde pas à se faire entendre et un dragon vipère apparaît. Juste derrière lui, un cauchemar monstrueux arrive. Un homme est assis sur la selle posée sur le dos du cauchemar. Les deux dragons atterrissent devant la femme et Harold. L'homme se laisse glisser au sol et rejoint la traîtresse.

\- C'est quoi cette situation? Je ne me rappelle pas que ça fasse partie du plan.

\- Eh bien le plan a changé, rétorque la femme.

\- Super originale, la réplique, dit Harold. Vous la sortez de quel film?

\- Silence! crie la femme. Un mot de plus et tu es mort.

Harold maintient la bouche fermée mais ses yeux expriment son mécontentement.

\- Pourquoi tu te trimbales un gamin? questionne l'homme. Tu as des pulsions maternelles, soudainement?

\- Toi aussi, tu te tais, ou je te le ferais regretter. Trouve de quoi ligoter le gamin, c'est notre ticket de sortie.

Harold lève les yeux au ciel mais s'abstient de commenter tandis que l'homme s'éloigne en bougonnant pour aller fouiller dans les sacs de sa selle. Il revient avec deux cordes et un couteau.

\- J'ai rien d'autre, on va devoir couper.

\- Ça fera l'affaire. Ligote-le.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi moi?

\- Parce que si jamais je relâche l'arme qui est sur sa tempe, les patrouilleurs et les Guides qui nous entourent vont nous sauter dessus et nous arrêter. Tu as ton arme, j'espère?

\- Bien sûr, tu crois que je pourrais m'en tirer si jamais Hél...

\- Ne prononce pas de noms! siffle la femme.

\- Ah, oui, pardon.

\- Tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis. Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit toi de garde, aujourd'hui?

\- Si tu n'es pas contente, tu pouvais attendre demain pour faire ta scène, grogne l'homme tout en attachant les mains d'Harold.

\- Comme si j'avais eu le choix.

L'homme ne répond pas et se baisse pour attacher les jambes d'Harold. Quand il saisit son pied droit, Harold laisse échapper un cri et tombe au sol, glissant sous le bras de la femme et la renversant au passage. Cette dernière, surprise, n'a pas le temps de le rattraper ni d'assurer sa prise sur son arme qui tombe. Immédiatement, un terreur terrible sort du groupe de Guides et plonge sur l'arme qu'il attrape et emporte. Deux patrouilleurs, dont le général, saisissent la femme et la maintiennent au sol pendant qu'un troisième lui passe des menottes. D'autres patrouilleurs s'occupent de l'homme. Les Guides se chargent des dragons, les maintenant calmes. Harold est tiré sur le côté par Rand qui lui enlève rapidement ses liens et le soutient.

\- Tu vas bien? demande le Guide d'un ton anxieux.

\- Oui.

\- Ton pied? Tu as crié qu...

\- Non, le pied va bien, enfin, assez bien vu que j'ai dû marcher dessus sans béquilles. J'ai juste fait semblant de souffrir horriblement et de me laisser tomber.

\- Quoi?

\- Ben oui, elle s'attendait pas à ce que je glisse au sol, continue Harold, du coup, quand j'ai senti qu'elle ne me tenait plus très serré, j'ai joué la carte du blessé qui ne parvient pas à rester debout. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Bien joué, approuve Rand. C'est incroyablement stupide et dangereux mais bien joué quand même. Ton père va être fier de toi.

\- Peut-être.

\- On va pouvoir lui demander de suite, dit Rand en pointant une direction derrière Harold.

Le jeune garçon se retourne et voit son père qui arrive à toute vitesse. Il est suivi par Gueulfor et les jeunes.

\- Harold! s'écrie Stoïck en saisissant son fils et en le serrant contre lui, le faisant décoller du sol. Tu n'as rien? Elle ne t'a rien fait? Est-ce qu...

\- Du calme, papa, coupe Harold d'une voix étouffée, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Fils, avec toi, je m'inquiète toujours, dit Stoïck en reposant son fils au sol. Ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire ça!

\- Mais je n'y suis pour rien! proteste Harold.

\- C'est toi qui l'a démasqué.

\- Non, elle s'est trahie toute seule, quelqu'un se serait vite aperçu que quelque chose clochait. Comment tu es sortit de la salle? Et pourquoi Astrid et les autres sont là?

\- Les patrouilleurs à l'entrée ont défoncé la porte, ils n'avaient pas la clé. Nous sommes partis à votre recherche tout de suite après être sortis. Heureusement que beaucoup de monde vous a vu sortir.

\- Nous avons vu ton père courir comme un possédé tout en hurlant, ajoute Astrid en approchant. On s'est douté qu'il se passait quelque chose alors on a suivi. Tu es incapable de rester deux minutes dans un coin sans te créer des problèmes, hein?

\- Eh! Ce n'est pas ma faute! Pour une fois, je suis innocent! Je suis la victime, là! s'indigne Harold.

\- Et tu sembles absolument traumatisé, réplique Astrid. Je pense que nous devrions t'enfermer dans une salle très loin de tout. Avec un peu de chance, tu ne trouveras rien pour provoquer une autre catastrophe.

\- Tu écoutes quand je parle? Je n'y suis pour rien! Demande à Rand! Il te dira que c'est vrai!

\- Oh non, dit Rand rapidement, laissez-moi en-dehors de vos disputes conjugales, j'en ai assez avec les miennes.


	57. Chapter 56

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, lourdement chargé en Hiccstrid! (Ou Harstrid, pour ceux et celles qui préfèrent.) Pas grand chose de plus à raconter.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Q-Quoi? s'exclame Harold. Disputes c... ? C'est quoi, cette co...

\- Harold, si tu finis ce mot, ta mère en entendra parler, prévient Stoïck.

\- Désolé, papa.

\- Pas besoin de t'énerver, c'est la stricte vérité, dit Rand. Enfin, non, pas vraiment, vous n'êtes pas mariés, donc ça ne compte pas comme dispute conjugale. On va dire une dispute d'amoureux, ou de couple, ce sera plus juste.

\- Non! s'écrient Harold et Astrid en rougissant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas un couple! proteste Astrid.

\- Exactement, enchérit Harold. Nous sommes à peine amis!

\- Le déni est une partie normale de toute relation, poursuit Rand sans tenir compte des protestations. Vous verrez, vous arriverez bientôt à admettre vos sentiments et à ce moment-là, vous ne vous lâcherez plus.

\- N'importe quoi! dit Harold. Krokmou, on part.

Le furie nocturne, qui vient juste d'arriver, adresse un regard interrogateur à son ami tout en approchant pour lui permettre de monter sur la selle. Une fois installé, Harold tend une main à Astrid qui la saisit et se hisse à son tour sur la selle.

\- Je pense que vous avez besoin de repos, lance Harold à Rand et Stoïck. Allez dormir un peu, ça vous fera du bien. Pendant ce temps, je vais tranquillement retourner à l'abri et trouver de la glace pour mon pied.

Sans un mot de plus, Krokmou commence à s'éloigner, laissant le Guide, le Chef et les autres jeunes derrière, au milieu des patrouilleurs. La traîtresse et son complice sont ligotés et emmenés quelque part et les patrouilleurs fouillent l'hôtel, cherchant des indices sur le mystérieux groupe d'humains qui travaillent avec les Sharkgrifs. Harold les regarde faire jusqu'à ce qu'un bâtiment lui cache la vue. Il ramène alors son attention sur la route devant lui. Krokmou, préférant marcher afin de satisfaire sa curiosité à propos de la ville, avance à un rythme régulier et moyen. Harold le fait s'arrêter près de la garderie où les patrouilleurs ont établi temporairement leur base et Astrid va chercher les béquilles du jeune garçon. Quand la jeune fille est de retour et de nouveau sur la selle, le furie nocturne se remet en route, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du souterrain menant aux abris. Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard, après quelques pauses en chemin, que le trio arrive à l'hôpital.

\- Tu sais que je peux juste demander un peu de glace à quelqu'un dans l'abri? questionne Harold. Je n'ai pas besoin de venir ici spécifiquement. Ils sont déjà surchargés, inutile de les ennuyer pour un pied un peu malmené.

\- Il est hors de question de te laisser te promener sans avoir fait examiner ton pied, réplique Astrid d'un ton autoritaire. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, j'en suis sûre.

\- Nous allons les déranger pour rien, proteste Harold.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'entrer dans un hôpital? Harold Haddock, partenaire d'un furie nocturne et fils du Chef, futur Guide, aurait peur d'hommes et de femmes en blouse blanches qui manient des seringues?

\- Absolument pas! Je veux juste éviter de leur faire perdre du temps. Mais puisque tu sembles décidée à vouloir me casser les oreilles jusqu'à ce que mon pied ait été examiné, allons-y. Je vais même entrer en premier, si ça te fait plaisir.

Pour prouver ses dires, Harold descend de la selle, prend ses béquilles et rejoint l'entrée de l'hôpital. Krokmou reste sagement à l'extérieur, attendant son retour. À l'intérieur, les deux jeunes s'approchent du bureau d'accueil et attirent l'attention d'un réceptionniste.

\- Un problème, les enfants? demande l'homme.

\- Euh, non, pas vraiment, répond Harold. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, on peut attendre. En fait, on peut même par...

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, il est incapable de prendre soin de lui, interrompt Astrid. Il a une grosse foulure au pied droit et le médecin lui a dit de ne pas mettre de poids sur son pied. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose et Harold a été obligé de marcher un long moment sur son pied blessé. Il a dit qu'il avait mal il y a environ une demi-heure. Est-ce que quelqu'un est disponible pour y jeter un coup d'œil? On sait que vous êtes très occupés en ce moment mais on veut bien attendre.

\- Juste une foulure? répète l'homme. Je pense que je peux demander à une infirmière en pause de regarder ça vite fait. Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

L'homme se lève et disparaît derrière une porte de service. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'une infirmière.

\- Mathilde va s'occuper de vous, annonce l'homme. Les chambres sont toutes occupées mais la deuxième salle d'examen devrait être libre.

\- Merci, Ed, dit l'infirmière. Venez, jeunes gens, allons voir ce pied.

La femme les mène à une salle d'examen et fait asseoir Harold sur le lit. Après lui avoir retiré sa chaussette, passablement sale à cause de la marche forcée, Mathilde examine le pied en appuyant doucement à certains endroits. Harold grimace un peu quand elle touche une partie légèrement gonflée.

\- Ce n'est rien de bien méchant, finit par dire l'infirmière en se redressant. La foulure ne s'est pas aggravée mais le gonflement est revenu. Tu vas devoir éviter de bouger pendant un moment. Si tu le peux, reste assis le plus possible et étend ta jambe. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour la douleur et le gonflement. Pour le reste, juste du repos suffira. Mais évite de remettre du poids sur ton pied sinon il mettra très longtemps à guérir. D'accord?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois venu. Je suis certaine que tu aurais simplement mis de la glace sur ton pied et attendu que le gonflement se réduise. Pour les petites foulures, ça peut aller. Mais dans ce cas, il est préférable de passer par des remèdes. Oh, et applique cette pommade sur la zone où se trouve le bleu, ça devrait aider les muscles à se rétablir plus vite et sans douleur.

Tout en parlant, l'infirmière a attrapé une plaquette de gélules et un tube de pommade. Elle tend tout à Harold qui les prend en silence tandis qu'Astrid arbore un air victorieux et satisfait. Les deux jeunes sont ramenés à l'entrée et l'infirmière les laisse à la réception après avoir échangé quelque mot avec l'homme d'accueil. Ce dernier quitte son bureau en disant aux jeunes de ne pas bouger. Il passe de nouveau par la porte de service puis revient avec une boîte.

\- Tu devras mettre ça demain en te levant, indique l'homme à Harold en lui tendant la boîte. C'est une attelle, ça devrait t'aider. Tu dois la mettre le matin et l'enlever le midi pendant une heure. Puis tu la remets et tu l'enlèves de nouveau le soir pour remettre de la pommade et aller au lit. Ne la porte pas en dormant. Pour aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux ne pas la mettre, attends que le gonflement se réduise. Et ne la serre pas trop quand tu la mettras demain. Et aussi, ne couvre pas ton pied quand tu portes l'attelle, il doit respirer. Tu as compris?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Vous pouvez y aller dans ce cas. N'hésitez pas à revenir si jamais ça s'aggrave. Si ça fait trop mal, on peut toujours couper, ajoute l'homme avec un sourire taquin.

Harold et Astrid le remercient et sortent de l'hôpital. Krokmou les attend devant les portes. Le dragon renifle la pommade dans la main de son partenaire avec curiosité avec d'afficher une expression de dégoût et de se détourner.

\- Tu vois? J'avais raison, dit Astrid d'un air satisfait. La glace n'aurait pas suffit. Alors, tu dis quoi?

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, râle Harold. Tu avais raison, je me suis trompé, ça arrive à tout le monde, aussi incroyable que ça paraisse. Contente?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je pense que c'est le mieux que je puisse te soutirer. On retourne à l'abri?

\- Non. Tant qu'on est là, j'ai envie d'aller voir ma mère pour savoir comment ça se passe à la clinique.

\- Bonne idée, je pourrais voir Tempête en même temps, approuve Astrid.

Harold remonte sur la selle de Krokmou et le trio traverse la caverne pour se rendre à la clinique. Astrid marche à côté du furie nocturne, discutant avec Harold. Quand ils arrivent, ils voient plusieurs soigneurs en train de s'affairer autour d'un gronckle dans une des stalles. Valka est sur le côté, les observant prudemment. Le trio s'approche doucement de la soigneuse.

\- Maman? appelle Harold.

\- Oh, c'est toi, dit Valka en se tournant vers son fils. Avec Krokmou et Astrid, à ce que je vois. Une petite promenade de couple?

\- Mais c'est quoi cette fixation que tout le monde fait sur nous? soupire Harold.

\- Si tout le monde vous fait des remarques à ce sujet, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un fond de vérité, vous ne pensez pas?

\- Non, répondent Harold et Astrid ensemble.

\- Si têtus, vous allez bien ensemble. Que venez-vous faire ici?

Les deux jeunes lui racontent ce qui s'est passé plus tôt et leur visite à l'hôpital. Valka affiche une expression dangereuse quand elle apprend la menace qui a pesé sur son fils mais ne fait aucun commentaire. À la fin de leur récit, la soigneuse hoche la tête.

\- Je vois, merci de l'avoir amené à l'hôpital, Astrid.

\- De rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le gronckle? demande Harold.

\- Le pauvre vient de perdre son partenaire, répond Valka d'un air triste. Il a du mal à l'accepter et se montre agité. Nous avons dû lui donner un calmant et nous installons des protections dans la stalle pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Ce n'est pas un cas isolé, malheureusement.

Les jeunes, se rappelant soudainement des pertes occasionnées par l'attaque, échangent un regard incertain.

\- Parlons d'autre chose, annonce brusquement Valka, nous allons déprimer si on s'attarde trop sur ces événements. Nous pouvons y penser, nous le devons même, mais se complaire dans la dépression nous empêche d'avancer. Suivez-moi.

Valka n'attend pas de réponse et entre dans la clinique. Les jeunes la suivent, Krokmou restant à l'extérieur pour faire une sieste. Harold et Astrid se dépêchent de rattraper Valka qui entre dans une salle commune où se trouent divers fauteuils et canapés, une petite cuisine, une table entourée de nombreuses chaises et une télé dans un coin. Une vieille femme est assise dans un fauteuil, lisant quelques feuilles sorties d'un dossier.

\- Gothi? appelle Valka. Regardez qui vient d'arriver.

La vieille femme lève la tête et les jeunes reconnaissent la directrice de leur formation sur Berk. Gothi leur adresse un sourire et leur fait signe d'approcher. Harold s'assoit dans un fauteuil et Astrid s'installe sur un canapé pendant que Valka prépare quelques boissons.

\- Gothi est arrivée il y a quelques jours, explique la soigneuse. Elle désirait parler avec les autres Anciens présents dans les abris mais à cause de l'attaque, elle n'en a pas encore eu l'occasion. Du coup, elle a décidé de venir donner un coup de main ici. Elle vient d'une famille de soigneurs alors elle s'y connaît. Quand l'attaque a été terminée, Gothi s'est mise à rédiger quelques directives pour les Anciens. Je pense que vous avez terminé, maintenant?

Gothi hoche la tête et désigne le dossier.

\- J'ai écris tout ce que je voulais communiquer, explique doucement la vieille femme. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire des copies et à distribuer. Mais je dois localiser les Anciens, d'abord.

\- Ils sont tous dans les abris quatre et cinq, dit Harold.

\- Comment le sais-tu? interroge Gothi.

\- J'ai vu les listes des compositions des abris. Il y a les noms, les âges et les occupations. Par le fait du hasard, tous les Anciens se sont retrouvés réunis dans deux abris.

\- Si vous voulez, nous pouvons nous charger de leur distribuer ces documents, propose Astrid. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose d'autre à faire vu qu'Harold se trouve en repose forcé.

\- Insistons bien sur le _forcé_ , reprend Harold. Que je le veuille ou non, je vais devoir rester assis à me tourner les pouces.

\- Ne mens pas, dit Astrid, tu vas forcément trouver quelque à faire. Tu as déjà des idées, non?

\- Bah, je sais pas, sûrement un truc bête.

\- D'accord, mais c'est déjà fait, ça, je te signale, contre Astrid.

\- Alors sûrement un truc dingue, répond Harold avec enthousiasme.

\- Ça, c'est plus intéressant, souffle Astrid avec un sourire.

Valka et Gothi échangent un regard perdu tandis que les deux jeunes continuent à sourire.


	58. Chapter 57

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, placé sous le signe du Hiccstrid. Oui, après plusieurs demandes pour du Hiccstrid et parce que je suis fatiguée ce soir, je n'ai pas cherché à me casser la tête et j'ai fait quelque chose de simple. Quoique, vu les deux persos en question, ce n'est pas de tout repos... Il y a aussi le retour des t-shirts d'Arik, ça m'avait manqué.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Rider : Oui, la fic n'est pas encore terminée, donc tu vas pouvoir découvrir la suite tous les lundis, mercredis et vendredis. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Jessica Lmx : Contente de te revoir! Et je suis aussi très contente de t'avoir procuré de la joie avec cette réplique, qui aussi une de mes préférées du film. Ah, Gothi est un perso super bien, et marrant à intégrer. Malheureusement, tu ne la verras pas dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Mais elle reviendra la semaine prochaine. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonnes vacances aux personnes de la zone A et bon week-end. Passez de bonnes fêtes de Pâques! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Astrid. Tu m'écoutes?

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répond Harold. Si jamais mon père s'en rend compte, je vais finir ma vie derrière des barreaux. Et je ne parle pas d'une prison. Mon père transformera ma chambre en cellule avec le strict minimum pour sauver le monde, ou ce qu'il en reste.

\- Ce qu'il en reste? répète Astrid. Tu es d'un optimisme, c'est terrifiant.

\- Je suis réaliste. Et arrête avec le sarcasme, tu n'es pas douée dans ce domaine.

\- C'est sûr que comparé à toi, je ne suis qu'une débutante.

\- Non, tu dois être à un niveau intermédiaire. Quant à moi, je suis hors catégorie.

\- Wouaw, j'ignorais que tu avais l'arrogance dans ta liste de défauts.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, juste une simple reconnaissance d'un trait de caractère. Ah, tu peux me passer le fil à côté de la prise?

\- Lequel?

\- Le noir.

\- Il y a quatre noir.

\- Le plus petit.

\- Tiens.

\- Merc... Non, j'ai dis le plus petit, pas le plus court!

\- Hé oh! Si tu n'es pas content, tu vas le chercher toi-même ton fil!

\- Ne le prends pas sur ce ton.

\- Alors arrête de te plaindre et travaille plus vite.

\- Je croyais que tu pensais qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise idée? questionne Harold en saisissant un autre fil.

\- Exact, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas voir si tu vas y arriver.

\- En gros, tu es curieuse.

\- Complètement.

Des coups retentissent à la porte. Harold se fige un instant puis se dépêche de ranger tout son matériel dans un tiroir du bureau. Il ramasse ensuite les cartes posées sur un côté et se tourne vers Astrid qui a saisi ses propres cartes. Après avoir bataillé un moment avec la poignée, Stoïck ouvre la porte et entre dans la salle.

\- Ah, vous êtes toujours là! Je commençais à me demander où vous étiez passés.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille? se plaint Harold en jetant une carte sur la table avant d'en piocher une autre. Je n'ai pas le droit de marcher plus de dix minutes parce que toi et maman êtes passé en mode _parents sur-protecteurs_. Heureusement qu'Astrid est là, je risquerais de mourir d'ennui autrement!

\- Je sais, je sais, dit Stoïck d'un air contrit. Mais ton pied va mettre plus longtemps à guérir si tu ne te reposes pas correctement. Et puis, en restant ici, tu évites les ennuis.

\- Papa, ça fait deux jours que je suis enfermé ici, je vais devenir dingue! Et encore une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute si une folle s'est dit que je ferais un bon otage. Elle est pas douée pour juger les caractères.

\- Il faut dire que tu caches bien ton jeu, intervient Astrid en prenant une carte jetée par Harold. À te voir, on ne pourrait jamais imaginer que tu es capable de semer le chaos partout où tu passes.

\- Tu me confonds avec les jumeaux.

\- Non. Tu appartiens juste à la catégorie supérieure, les jumeaux sont un cran au-dessous de toi, il leur manque ton intelligence. Un tel génie chaotique n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir été complimenté et insulté dans la même phrase?

\- C'est ton imagination, assure Astrid. J'ai gagné.

\- Non, encore?! Mais c'est pas possible, tu triches!

\- Non, tu es juste nul aux cartes. Allez, encore une.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu vas t'ennuyer, rigole doucement Stoïck en regardant Astrid mélanger les cartes. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

\- Non, répond Astrid.

\- Je peux sortir? interroge Harold.

\- Désolé, fils, tu restes ici. De toute façon, il ne se passe rien de bien intéressant en ce moment. Les Sharkgrifs se tiennent à carreau, notre côté de la ville est en plein nettoyage, les Anciens se sont enfermés quelque part pour discuter de je ne sais quoi, les blessés se rétablissent. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton cerveau pour l'instant.

\- On a des nouvelles du reste du monde?

\- Pas encore. Les communications sont en cours de rétablissement mais ce n'est pas encore gagné.

\- Et les messagers?

\- Aucun n'arrive à quitter le pays. Et comme nous n'en avons reçu aucun d'un pays voisin, nous pensons que c'est pareil partout.

\- Alors on est encore dans le flou sur la situation internationale, résume Harold.

\- Je le crains, se désole Stoïck. Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend. Astrid, je compte sur toi pour surveiller Harold. Ne le laisse pas faire des bêtises.

\- Promis.

Stoïck adresse un dernier sourire aux jeunes et sort. Harold attend un peu avant de se tourner vers Astrid en haussant un sourcil.

\- _Promis?_ Tu es une menteuse.

\- Non.

\- Tu viens de promettre à mon père que tu ne me laisserais pas faire de bêtises. Hors, c'est bien toi qui restes à me regarder travailler depuis ce matin. Et nous pouvons tout deux convenir que mon projet pourrait être qualifié de bêtise par mon père.

\- Certes. Mais pour ma part, j'estime que c'est un projet d'utilité publique. En le jugeant ainsi, je ne cautionne aucune bêtise, même si c'est une mauvaise idée, et donc je ne mens pas ni ne fais de fausses promesses.

\- C'est jouer sur les mots.

\- Tu préfères que je te dénonce?

\- Non, c'est très bien.

Harold ouvre le tiroir du bureau et en sort son matériel. Le jeune garçon se remet au travail, discutant avec Astrid pour faire passer le temps. À la mi-journée, les autres jeunes les rejoignent pour partager quelques sandwichs. Harold range de nouveau son matériel et verrouille le tiroir.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites à la surface? questionne Astrid.

\- Du ménage, se plaint Rustik. On passe nos journées à enlever des débris pour dégager les routes!

\- On construit aussi des sortes de tours près de la frontière, ajoute Varek. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cependant.

\- C'est sûrement pour que les patrouilleurs aient des endroits où se cacher pour observer les Sharkgrifs, dit Edwin. On dirait que le rapport d'Harold les a fait réfléchir un peu.

\- Ils devraient avoir honte, ajoute Merim, compter sur un ado pour leurs stratégies de défenses. Ils font quoi, leurs experts?

\- Si leurs experts en stratégie sont comme Tic et Tac, les patrouilleurs sont fichus, commente Harold.

\- Tu es un peu sévère, non? demande Arik.

\- Non, ces deux-là sont des incompétents. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont été présentés en tant qu'experts en communications.

\- Ils sont devenus quoi, au fait? s'enquiert Alix.

\- J'ai parlé à un patrouilleur dans la tente de communications, répond Harold. Thomas, je crois. Il s'est chargé d'eux. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler des écureuils, ils étaient affectés aux cuisines.

\- Corvées de pommes de terre? questionne Arik.

\- Aucune idée, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seront autorisés à revenir à leurs postes tant qu'il y aura des personnes à moitié compétentes pour se charger des communications.

\- Les pauvres, j'ai presque envie de les plaindre, lance Arik.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas? demande Astrid.

\- Parce qu'avant qu'Harold leur passe un savon, ils ont eu le temps de me faire perdre entre deux abris. Ils n'ont que cinq minutes pour le faire mais ils ont réussi. Je ne suis pas très charitable quand on me plante devant un mur.

Les jeunes rient à l'air outragé du référent. Ce dernier porte un t-shirt bleu clair où est représenté un homme, vêtu d'une armure rouge et dorée, qui utilise un vieux téléphone portable pour contrôler un satellite afin de regarder une course de robots organisée par des enfants et qui dit _Vous aurez beau me priver de mes nouveau jouets, je parviendrais toujours à faire ce que je veux._

\- Bon, il est temps de repartir, soupire Merim en se levant. J'aimerais bien rester avec toi Harold, c'est nettement plus détendant que de passer son temps à bouger des cailloux de toutes les tailles.

\- Quel dommage, c'est moi qui ait été désignée pour rester avec Harold, dit Astrid. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, je suis certaine que tu t'ennuierais très vite à rester ici à jouer aux cartes.

\- Je pense que je trouverais d'autres moyens de m'occuper, pas d'inquiétude, réplique Merim. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu es tout à fait à ta place ici. Je te vois mal en train de soulever des gravats toute la journée, tu es certainement trop délicate pour ça.

\- Non, je pense que je pourrais m'en tirer facilement, rétorque Astrid. Toi, en revanche, je ne suis pas sûre que tu serait capable de supporter Harold tout une journée, il est assez difficile à contenter, tu sais.

\- Oh, regardez l'heure, on doit vraiment y aller! s'exclame Arik en saisissant le poignet de Merim. À plus tard, vous deux!

Les jeunes partent, laissant Harold et Astrid de nouveau seuls dans la pièce.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'entendre avec Merim de temps en temps? se plaint Harold. Ça devient lassant de devoir vous séparer à chaque fois.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé! s'indigne Astrid.

\- Tu as quel âge? demande Harold avec incrédulité. Et puis, en réalité, c'est toi qui a commencé.

\- Non! C'est elle! Avec ses sous-entendus comme quoi elle préfère rester ici, avec toi, po...

\- Elle disait ça juste pour faire la conversation. Merim n'abandonnerait pas une si bonne occasion de passer du temps avec Edwin sans éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit.

\- Edwin? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans?

\- Ils sont ensemble, répond Harold d'un ton distrait en ressortant son matériel. Ah, j'ai presque terminé.

\- Attends, Edwin et Merim sont ensemble? Comme dans, ensemble en tant que couple?

\- Tu as une autre définition qui pourrait s'appliquer à la situation?

\- Non. Mais, pourquoi ils ne le disent pas? Et comment tu le sais?

\- Nous sommes amis depuis plusieurs mois, je le connais mieux que toi. Merim et Edwin ont eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre dès le premier jour. Ils préfèrent rester discrets pour l'instant, alors ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits, d'accord?

\- Euh, oui, d'accord.

\- Tu vas bien? interroge Harold d'un ton soucieux.

\- Non, je crois que je suis sous le choc.

\- Tu exagères, dit Harold en levant les yeux au ciel. Ah, ça marche!

\- Laisse-moi voir!

Astrid se penche sur l'écran du téléphone relié à un boîtier posé sur la table. L'écran affiche une vue de l'Europe Centrale.

\- Incroyable! Tu l'as fait! On va pouvoir savoir ce qui se passe dans les autres pays! s'exclame Astrid avec joie.

Emportée par sa joie, Astrid attrape Harold et l'embrasse avec passion. Quand elle le relâche, les deux jeunes sont complètement rouges et à court de mots.


	59. Chapter 58

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, que vous avez failli ne pas avoir. Je me suis rendue compte en milieu d'après-midi que nous sommes lundi, je me croyais dimanche. Du coup, je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez dire merci à une discussion avec ma meilleure amie.^^ Mais comme je suis complètement déboussolée, ce chapitre est un peu bancal. Les explications d'Astrid sur son geste dans le chapitre précédent ne sont pas très claires, donc je pense que je vais devoir y revenir plus tard.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Jessica Lmx : Ah, oui, je comprends tout à fait pourquoi ça te rappelle les L, j'en suis une moi-même. Enfin, j'en étais une, j'ai fini le lycée il y a bientôt dix ans. Le truc dingue est assez simple en fait, tu verras à la fin du chapitre. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, les autres pays dressent des dragons. Dans l'univers de ma fic, les dragons sont universels, il y en a partout. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment expliqué, alors ta question est légitime. Si tu trouves des personnes qui peuvent inventer une machine pour aller dans les fics, dis-le moi, par pitié! Je veux tellement plonger dans certains univers absolument fantastiques! Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne rentrée aux personnes de la zone C. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Euuuuh, dit Harold. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Tu as besoin que je te fasse un dessin? demande Astrid en fronçant les sourcils, toujours rougissante.

\- Non, ça va, je crois que j'ai saisi! répond Harold avec précipitation. Je ne comprends pas juste la motivation derrière ce geste. Tu aimes tant que ça les cartes?

\- Les cartes? répète Astrid sans comprendre. Pourquoi j'aim... Mais non! Si je t'ai embrassé, c'est juste parce qu'encore une fois, tu as montré à quel point tu es un génie et j'adore te voir comme ça!

\- Vraiment? questionne Harold d'une vois tremblante.

\- Oui! J'aime beaucoup quand tu prends ton air assuré, quand tu t'affirmes, quand tu donnes des ordres sans même t'en apercevoir. J'aime le Harold que je vois dans ces moments-là.

\- Tu aimes...?

Astrid se fige soudainement, prenant conscience de ses paroles. Sous les yeux d'Harold, la jeune fille encore plus rouge, à tel point que le jeune garçon arbore une expression inquiète.

\- Astrid? Tu vas bien?

\- Oui, oui, ce n'est rien.

\- Tu es sûre? Parce que tu es vraiment très rouge et t...

\- Tu es aussi rouge que moi alors tu n'as rien à dire! coupe Astrid avec force.

\- Ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver. Tu es vraiment impossible! Un moment tu m'embrasses et le suivant tu es prête à m'étrangler.

\- C'est de ta faute, affirme Astrid. Tu es adorable et insupportable, alors j'ai du mal à me décider.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Tu as beau être un génie, certaines choses sont hors de ta portée. Tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à obtenir cette image?

\- Oh, c'est assez simple : j'ai piraté un signal sécurisé qui remonte jusqu'au satellite et j'ai accédé aux parties du programme qui sont en charge de la surveillance climatique. Les images sont nettes et assez précises.

\- Je suis impressionnée. Bon travail.

\- Merci. Et ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu as détourné la conversation, nous y reviendrons plus tard.

\- Tu ne peux pas être normal, pour une fois, et tomber dans le panneau, comme tout le monde? soupire Astrid.

\- Si c'était le cas, nous n'aurions pas accès à ces images.

\- Tu es pénible.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Tu veux voir un pays en particulier?

\- Hum, non, pas vraiment.

\- Alors regardons les dernières coordonnées enregistrées.

Harold accède au clavier sur son téléphone et tape quelques commandes. Tout en travaillant, il grogne et maugrée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? finit par demander Astrid.

\- Ce serait plus simple avec un ordinateur. Le téléphone est bien mais son utilité est limitée.

\- Je t'ai proposé de t'apporte ton ordinateur.

\- Je suis encore sous restreinte, je ne peux l'utiliser sans la surveillance d'un adulte, grogne Harold. Comme si tu un adulte qui ne connaît rien à l'informatique pouvait m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. Mon père n'aurait pas accepté que tu m'apportes l'ordinateur.

\- J'aurais pu en trouver un autre.

\- Non, ça aurait soulevé trop de questions. Ah, voilà, j'y suis.

\- Tu regardes quoi?

\- Hum, on dirait la France.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Oui, regarde, ce pays a une forme hexagonale, impossible de se tromper.

\- Tu aurais pu tout simplement dire que tu le reconnais grâce aux cours de géographie.

\- Non, c'est ennuyeux. Bon, où sommes-nous en France? Hum, on dirait qu'on est dirigé sur la capitale, c'est logique. La vidéo n'est pas en direct mais elle date de moins d'une heure, c'est pas mal.

\- Alors on va pouvoir savoir ce qui est arrivé à Paris?

\- Peut-être, si on peut avoir un zoom.

Le jeune garçon fait quelques manipulations sur son téléphone et l'image change pour montrer une vidéo passant lentement au-dessus de la capitale française. Les deux jeunes gens regardent en silence pendant un long moment.

\- Tu pense que les patrouilleurs et ton père savent quelle est la situation dans les autres pays? Je veux dire, si tu as pu accéder aux images d'un satellite, ils le peuvent aussi, non?

\- Normalement oui, à condition qu'ils aient de véritables experts en informatique. Mais je ne sais absolument pas si c'est le cas. Peut-être qu'ils sont au courant et ne veulent pas partager l'information pour ne pas provoquer de panique.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit de garder de telles informations secrètes! s'insurge Astrid.

\- Malheureusement, si. De telles nouvelles pourraient induire la panique et les civils sont trop nombreux pour pouvoir être surveillés et maintenus au calme. D'un point de vue de sécurité, il est plus prudent de ne rien dire pour l'instant.

\- Tu approuves la décision de cacher ça?

\- Oui et non. Ce n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, Astrid, il faut trouver le juste milieu. Dans la situation actuelle, des milliers de civils en proie à la panique s'avéreraient un grand danger. Les patrouilleurs ne sont pas assez nombreux pour protéger les civils si ces derniers décident de quitter les abris. Les Sharkgrifs sont toujours là et les humains qui travaillent avec eux sont encore des inconnus. Ils pourraient faire beaucoup de dégâts parmi une foule paniqué comprends?

\- Oui, répond Astrid à contrecœur.

\- Bien. Alors pour l'instant, on ne parle de ça à personne.

\- Même pas ton père?

\- Surtout pas mon père, il pourrait être tellement énervé par cette nouvelle folie qu'il serait prêt à me livrer lui-même aux Sharkgrifs.

\- Tu exagères.

\- À peine. Regardons un peu les autres pays tant que nous n'avons personne ici.

Les deux jeunes gens se remettent à fixer l'écran du téléphone avec attention. Ils restent ainsi plusieurs heures durant, faisant à peine attention à ce qui les entoure. De ce fait, quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée, ils sont tellement surpris qu'ils sursautent sur leurs sièges. Harold lâche son téléphone qui tombe sur la table, écran vers le haut. Les deux jeunes se tournent vers la porte pour faire face à la personne qui les interrompt.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent de ne pas verrouiller la porte si tu as l'intention de t'adonner à des activités illégale, Harold, dit une voix douce et basse.

\- Euh, eh bien, ce n'est pas à proprement parler illégal. Disons plutôt que c'est déconseillé, réplique Harold.

\- Déconseillé, oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, accorde la personne. Tu es doué, il nous a fallu plus de deux heures pour déterminer d'où venait le piratage. Et quand nous avons enfin compris que ça venait de chez nous, nous avons dû éplucher les listes des civils pour voir qui pourrait avoir les techniques suffisantes pour y arriver. J'ai honte d'admettre que je n'ai pas pensé à toi immédiatement. C'est pourtant si évident!

\- Vous allez nous dénoncer? demande Astrid avec nervosité.

\- Par Odin, non! Les informations recueillies par ton ami son trop précieuses pour qu'on risque de les perdre. Et nous n'avons que peu de personnes qui arriveraient à exploiter un satellite avec autant de facilité qu'Harold, nous ne pouvons nous passer de son aide.

\- Alors qu'allez-vous faire? questionne Harold.

\- Eh bien, pour t'éviter des ennuis, jeune homme, je vais dire à ton père que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de trafiquer cette chose qui est connectée à ton téléphone afin d'accéder au satellite. Qu'est-ce que c'est, au fait?

\- Un amplificateurs d'ondes, répond Harold. Ça sert à diffuser les ondes plus loin et à les garder stables. J'ai apporté quelques modifications par-rapport aux modèles d'origine.

\- Je vois, ingénieux. C'est assez simple mais il fallait y penser. Tu peux le déplacer?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas lourd. Euh, je ne pourrais pas le porter moi-même, à cause des béquilles, mais c'est faisable. Pourquoi?

\- Si je dois mentir à ton père et dire que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de hacker un satellite pour voir ce qui se passe dans les autres pays, autant rendre l'histoire crédible. Vous allez venir avec moi, tous les deux.

\- Où ça? demande Astrid avec suspicion.

\- Eh bien, là où mes collèges et moi-même nous trouvions pour notre réunion quand nous avons détecté une intrusion sur le réseau. Les gens ont tendance à sous-estimer les membres de ma profession quand ça touche à la technologie. Nous étions dans un autre abri mais nous sommes revenus ici pour des raisons pratiques.

\- Alors vous êtes où, exactement? s'enquiert Harold en se mettant debout avec l'aide de ses béquilles.

\- Une salle de conférence près de l'entrée, indique la personne à la porte. Ce n'est pas très loin. Nombre de mes collègues étaient prêts à s'arracher les cheveux quand nous nous sommes rendus compte que le petit malin qui se baladait dans le réseau était juste à un couloir de nous. J'ai bien ri en le découvrant. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai voulu venir moi-même. Je vous connais déjà, au moins un peu. Je me suis dit que ça rendrait les choses plus faciles à expliquer. Et c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas? Seriez-vous allés avec une personne que vous ne connaissez pas du tout?

\- Non, répond Harold avec fermeté. Mais même si je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, j'ai confiance en vous.

\- Merci. Allons-y dans ce cas. Nous devons vous installer et vous donner un meilleur équipement avant que ton père ou un patrouilleur arrive et commence à poser des questions.

\- Attendez, dit Astrid. Vous allez dire que c'est votre idée, c'est ça?

\- Oui.

\- Donc vous allez vous attribuer tout le mérite du travail d'Harold? C'est du vol et j...

\- Astrid, honnêtement, c'est la meilleure solution, coupe Harold. Les patrouilleurs me regardent déjà de travers, inutile de leur donner une autre raison pour se méfier de moi. Je pourrais finir en prison avant même que les Sharkgrifs lancent une nouvelle attaque.

\- Pourquoi tu finirais en prison?! Tu n'as rien fait qui le mérite!

\- Euh, techniquement, si. Mais là n'est pas la question. Si je peux continuer à trouver un moyen d'obtenir des informations sans me faire taper sur les doigts, je suis pour. Les règles sont là pour une raison mais il faut savoir se montrer flexible parfois. S'ils veulent prendre la responsabilité, laissons-les faire. Bien sûr, ça ne me met pas à l'aise de savoir que des personnes innocentes seront blâmer pour mes actions.

\- Inutile de te sentir coupable, intervient la personne à la porte. Nous comptons t'utiliser pour avoir d'autres renseignements, alors c'est du donnant-donnant. On peut y aller à présent?

\- Oui, dit Harold.

Les deux jeunes gens récupèrent leur matériel, Astrid portant presque tout et Harold ne prenant que son téléphone qu'il glisse dans sa poche, puis sortent de la salle pour suivre la personne qui les attend patiemment dans le couloir.

* * *

 **Le coup d'Astrid embrassant Harold à cause d'une carte de l'Europe n'est pas de moi. Merci à Faylda pour cette idée hilarante. J'ai tellement apprécié que je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de l'inclure.^^**


	60. Chapter 59

**Bien le bonsoir! Je sais qu'il est très tard, désolée. J'ai eu un contretemps et n'ai donc pas pu commencer à écrire ce chapitre quand je le voulais. Vraiment désolée!**

 **Vous êtes tous et toutes tombés dans le panneau! Ce n'est pas Jenny qui vient chercher Harold et Astrid, même si elle revient dans ce chapitre. J'espère que la surprise ne sera pas trop grande, après tout, la personne mystère devait forcément refaire une apparition à un moment ou un autre.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Harold et Astrid sont menés dans une pièce assez grande où diverses tables sont rangées en forme de U et toutes sont occupées. Une trentaine de personne se trouve dans la salle, chacune semblant avoir une occupation précise. Les jeunes gens sont dirigés vers un coin de la salle où plusieurs ordinateurs et autres appareils informatiques sont réunis. Un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, les accueille et les aide à s'installer. Astrid reste auprès d'Harold mais veille à ne pas gêner les personnes qui travaillent. Harold discute avec l'homme qui est en charge des ordinateurs et lui explique ce qu'il a fait et les résultats obtenus. En très peu de temps, l'amplificateur est déconnecté du téléphone pour être branché à un ordinateur. Harold et Astrid commencent tout juste à expliquer ce qu'ils ont appris quand un grand bruit sec se fait entendre. Se retournant, ils voient que la porte a été ouverte avec force. Dans l'encadrement, et passablement énervés, se trouvent Stoïck, Gueulfor et Jenny.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici? gronde Stoïck. Quand je vous ai donné l'autorisation d'utiliser cette salle ainsi que toutes les ressources dont vous pourriez avoir besoin, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous brisiez les lois et piratiez un satellite! Comment avez-vous fait ça d'abord?! Les communications longues portées sont pratiquement inutilisables!

\- Chef Stoïck, je pense avoir la réponse à votre question, dit Jenny.

La Guide avance dans la salle et s'approche d'Harold.

\- Bonjour Harold. Je vois qu'être immobilisé ne t'empêche pas de faire paniquer tout le monde.

\- Je n'ai fait paniquer personne! se défend le jeune garçon.

\- Bien sûr que non, juste tous les patrouilleurs de la base qui se sot rendus compte que quelqu'un a accédé à un satellite à partir d'un des abris sous-terrains. Le général est prêt à jeter le responsable aux Sharkgrifs.

\- J'endosse cette responsabilité, déclare la personne qui a amené Harold et Astrid dans la pièce.

Stoïck et Gueulfor se tournent en direction de la voix et dévisagent avec stupeur la personne qui leur fait face.

\- Gothi?! s'exclame Stoïck.

\- C'est toi qu'est responsable de tout le bazar causé par le gamin? demande Gueulfor en se grattant la tête. Je savais pas que tu savais comment utiliser un ordinateur.

\- Je ne connais rien à ces engins, dit Gothi doucement, mais j'ai parmi mes collègues des adeptes de l'informatique. Nous avons trouvé une solution pour obtenir des renseignements sur les autres pays mais nous n'avions personne possédant les qualifications pour faire de cette théorie une réalité. De ce fait, nous sommes allés chercher un expert. Harold a accepté de bon gré de nous aider. Il ne peut être tenu pour responsable de ce que nous lui avons demandé de faire. Je pense ne pas lui avoir précisé que ce procédé n'a pas été autorisé par les patrouilleurs, les Guides ou le Chef. Je suis parfois tête en l'air.

\- Wow, souffle Jenny. J'ignorais que les Anciens pouvaient se montrer aussi sournois. En même temps, vu que c'est Gothi qui est leur porte-parole ici, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis étonnée.

\- Peu importe, grogne Stoïck en se reprenant. Ce que vous avez fait faire à Harold est illégal, il pourrait avoir de gros ennuis. Même dans la situation actuelle, de tels agissements sont passibles d'une sévère condamnation.

\- Certes, accorde Gothi, mais nous savons tous qu'il est urgent d'obtenir des informations sur les autres pays. Les Sharkgrifs ne vont pas rester éternellement de leur côté de la frontière. Nous devons profiter de ce moment de répit pour nous renseigner. Qui sait quand nous aurons une nouvelle attaque, utilisons l'opportunité qui nous est offerte.

\- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de demander l'autorisation avant de vous lancer dans le piratage d'un satellite? questionne Stoïck en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Pourquoi faire? réplique Gothi. Ce sera Noël avant que nous ayons une réponse, et qui sait si elle sera affirmative? J'ai préféré prendre une route plus directe, et surtout plus rapide. Inutile de nous perdre dans un déluge de paperasse.

\- Elle a pas tort, marmonne Gueulfor. Rien que pour avoir trois sacs de charbon supplémentaire pour la forge, j'ai dû remplir six formulaires, parler à une douzaine de personnes et attendre deux jours avant d'obtenir l'autorisation. J'veux pas critiquer, mais avec toute cette paperasse, les patrouilleurs nous cassent les...

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase, Gueulfor, conseille Stoïck. Gothi, vous de...

\- Pourquoi perdre du temps, Stoïck? coupe l'Ancienne. Nous avons déjà enfreint la loi, vous êtes venus nous en informer et nous avons discuté de nos points de vue. Cela ne change rien au fait que nous allons continuer à utiliser ce satellite pour obtenir des renseignements sur les autres pays. Chaque minute que nous passons à parlementer est une minute durant laquelle nous pourrions apprendre des choses capitales pour notre survie. Nous savons tous deux que dès que les patrouilleurs seront que nous avons réussi à obtenir des images et vidéos de l'étranger, ils vont venir ici pour saisir tout ce que nous avons et s'approprier l'amplificateur afin de continuer la surveillance. Et quand nous serons enfin en paix, ils oublieront, de façon fort inattendue j'en suis sûre, que c'est nous qu'ils doivent remercier pour ces découvertes. Et si jamais nous leur rappelons notre rôle dans cette avancée, ils répliqueront que c'est mieux d'être oublié que d'être envoyé derrière les barreaux pour avoir enfreint quelques lois. Tout le monde ici sait que c'est ainsi que fonctionnent les choses. Alors laissons la politique et les jeux de guerre à ceux que s'y intéressent et penchons-nous plutôt sur ce que _nous_ pouvons faire, ici et maintenant.

Un court silence suit la déclaration de Gothi. Les Anciens se reprennent rapidement et se remettent à leur travail. L'Ancien qui s'occupe des ordinateurs attire l'attention des deux jeunes vers l'écran et reprend ses questions sur ce qui a déjà été observé. Jenny reste auprès des jeunes mais surveille Stoïck et Gothi du coin de l'œil.

\- Vous avez raison, concède Stoïck en soupirant. Continuez, je vais parler au général.

\- Faites donc, approuve Gothi. Vous savez où nous sommes si jamais vous avez besoin de nous.

\- Si vous trouvez quelque chose d'important, prévenez-nous tout de suite.

\- Oui, Chef, comptez sur nous.

Stoïck et Gueulfor sortent, laissant les Anciens continuer leurs activités. Gothi retourne auprès du groupe avec lequel elle travaillait avant l'interruption. Harold finit d'expliquer ce qu'il a fait à l'Ancien et se tourne vers Astrid quand les autres Anciens reprennent là où il s'était arrêté. Les deux jeunes s'écartent de quelques pas pour pouvoir discuter sans gêner qui que ce soit.

\- J'avais l'impression d'être à un match de tennis, avoue Astrid avec un petit sourire. La balle volait entre ton père et Gothi avant de finir sa course aux pieds du Chef, mais il n'a pas pu la renvoyer.

\- C'est assez correct, dit Harold. Gothi a dominé le match et remporté la victoire.

\- Ce qu'elle a dit sur les patrouilleurs, c'est vrai?

\- Le fait qu'ils vont oublier de révéler qui leur a fourni des informations? questionne Harold.

\- Oui.

\- C'est la vérité. Mais ce n'est pas limité qu'aux patrouilleurs. La plupart des politiques se félicitent eux-mêmes pour les résultats obtenus sans jamais faire preuve de reconnaissance envers ceux qui ont travaillé derrière la scène. Idem pour certains chefs d'entreprises, des médecins, des sportifs, etc... Tu trouves ce genre de personne dans tous les secteurs, peu importe le pays ou l'époque, c'est la nature humaine.

\- Tu ne sembles pas surpris.

\- Non, je savais déjà à quoi m'en tenir.

\- Gothi fait la même chose, elle ne va pas dire que tout est uniquement ton idée.

\- Oui, mais elle n'a pas non plus dit que ça venait d'elle. Elle a toujours dit _nous_ quand elle parlait à mon père, elle nous incluait dans cette infraction. Mais en nous intégrant au groupe coupable, elle amoindrit les répercussions auxquelles nous aurions pu faire face autrement. Nous nous en sortons bien.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais dû être inquiétée? demande Astrid.

\- Parce que tu étais avec moi quand j'ai construis l'amplificateur et tu savais ce que je faisais. C'est un crime par association, tu étais ma complice.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir! s'indigne la jeune fille.

\- Ça aurait changé quelque chose? s'enquiert Harold en levant un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, non, mais j...

\- Dans ce cas, comme l'a si bien expliqué Gothi, inutile de perdre du temps. Plutôt que de perdre de précieuses minutes à t'explique tout ce que tu encourrais en restant à mes côtés, pour qu'au final tu ne quittes pas la pièce, j'ai préféré me mettre au travail directement.

\- Tu penses me connaître si bien pour pouvoir ainsi prédire ce que je ferais? interroge Astrid.

\- Je pense pouvoir en effet affirmer que j'ai cerné une grande partie de ton caractè , mais il y a des choses que je n'ai toujours pas compris.

\- Oh, comme quoi?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? Et pas la peine de ressortir les excuses bizarres, je veux la vérité.

Astrid reste un moment silencieuse, ouvrant et fermant plusieurs fois la bouche. Finalement, elle prend une grande inspiration et regarde Harold droit dans les yeux.

\- Je penses que je t'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Tu penses?

\- Disons que j'en suis sûre à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent.

\- Et tu embrasses toutes les personnes que tu apprécies?

\- Non! Juste toi!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu es toi! s'énerve Astrid. Comment je dois te le dire?! Je n'irais jamais embrasser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas!

\- Oh, alors tu m'aimes, maintenant? demande Harold avec un sourire.

\- Euh, eh bien, j-je, bégaye Astrid en rougissant. Non! Je t'apprécie, c'est tout. Enfin, je t'aime un peu, ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste un début.

\- Donc ça pourrait évoluer?

\- Éventuellement, admet Astrid. Mais seulement si tu arrêtes avec tes questions stupides!

\- J'en suis rassuré, confie Harold, ça veut dire qu'un jour, on sera peut-être à égalité.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu m'apprécies, mais pour moi, ça va un peu plus loin, dit le jeune garçon. Tu es toujours aussi insupportable que quand nous nous sommes rencontrés mais tu t'es un peu améliorée. Et je dois dire que j'aime énormément la nouvelle Astrid.

\- Oh, souffle Astrid. Je... C'est bien, je pense. Enfin, non. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup changé, je crois que je suis toujours la même qu'avant. Toi aussi tu as changé, tu es moins renfermé qu'au départ. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je reconnais avoir changé! J'ai ouvert les yeux, peut-être. Argh, tu m'embrouilles!

Donnant un coup de pied dans la chaise d'Harold, Astrid se lève et s'éloigne à grands pas, laissant son ami médusé derrière. Harold la regarde partir avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Il ne sort de sa stupeur que quand quelque se racle la gorge derrière lui.

\- Je vois que les choses ont bien progressé depuis le dernier rapport d'Arik, dit Jenny en prenant la chaise occupée précédemment par Astrid. Dans la dernière vidéo, vous en étiez au stade _insultes et mots doux._ J'ai beaucoup aimé le surnom _boucles d'or_. Vos visages à ce moment-là étalaient toute une panoplie de sentiments mielleux à souhait.

\- Le su... Mais c'était quand nous étions à l'hôpital! s'exclame Harold. Tu n'étais pas là, comment... attends, une vidéo?

\- Oh oui, Arik est très doué pour obtenir des enregistrements des meilleurs moments. Mais je n'ai eu que des rapports écrits depuis cette vidéo, se plaint Jenny.

\- La plante dans la chambre, grogne Harold. Arik avait caché une caméra dans la plante.

\- Exact. Il y a un moment où une feuille obscurcit un peu la scène mais sinon c'est en très bonne qualité. Alors dis-moi : quand êtes-vous arrivés au stade _confession_?

\- Juste à l'instant, répond Harold distraitement. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair après qu'Astrid m'ait embrassé. Je vais tuer Arik.

\- Elle t'a embrassé? répète Jenny d'un ton scandalisé. Elle t'a embrassé et je n'ai aucune vidéo de ce premier baiser?! Laisse tomber, Arik est à moi!


	61. Chapter 60

**Bien le bonsoir! Pfiou, enfin fini! J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à poster le chapitre avant minuit! Pas grand-chose à dire pour celui-ci, j'étais pressée par le temps alors je n'ai pas pu le peaufiner. Un peu de Hiccstrid au début puis un moment plus sérieux (et oui, il en faut aussi) vers la fin.**

 **Vous vous rendez compte qu'on en est au chapitre 60! C'est dingue! J'ai du mal à le réaliser. Cette fic va être la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrit (pour l'instant), mais je m'amuse tellement à la créer à chaque chapitre! Et vos commentaires me donnent toujours de nouvelles idées! Si ça continue, elle na va jamais finir! (Sauf qu'on est presque à la fin, mais bon...)**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne rentrée aux personnes de la zone B (ouais, je sais que vous avez encore tout le week-end mais je préfère le dire en avance, c'est mieux que de le dire trop tard). Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi, je te dis! Je vais en faire de la pâtée pour dragon!

\- Astrid, les dragons ne mangent pas de pâtée.

\- Si, quand ils n'ont plus de dents. Et lâche-moi!

\- Quand les dragons n'ont plus de dents, les soigneurs les équipent avec des dentiers. Et non, si je te lâche, il va y avoir un meurtre.

\- J'y compte bien! Et c'est moi la meurtrière!

\- Non, ça fait trop de papiers à remplir par la suite, je n'ai pas envie.

\- Sérieux? Tu empêches un meurtre juste parce que tu n'as pas envie de te taper la paperasse?

\- C'est une raison plus que valable, non?

\- Non! Lâche-moi!

\- Eh bien, eh bien, que se passe-t-il, les jeunes? demande un Ancien.

\- Rien, répond Harold sans lâcher le poignet d'Astrid.

\- Vraiment? J'ai pourtant l'impression que le jeune fille est prête à marcher droit sur son ennemi et à l'abattre sans sommation.

\- Mais non, pas du tout! se dépêche de contredire Harold. Elle veut juste aller voir ce que fait le groupe là-bas mais je lui ai dos qu'elle risque de les déranger.

\- Ah, c'est vrai. Ils sont en train d'étudier les schémas d'attaques des Sharkgrifs, il serait plus prudent de ne pas les distraire. Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez rejoindre le groupe dans le coin, mes collègues font juste un inventaire, ça pourra vous garder occuper.

Avec un sourire plein de bonne volonté, l'Ancien salue les jeunes et s'éloigne. Quand il est suffisamment loin, Astrid cesse de se débattre et se tourne, furieuse, vers Harold.

\- C'est quoi cette excuse lamentable? Pourquoi tu as dis ça?

\- Tu préfères que je lui dises la vérité?

\- Oui!

\- Tu es sûre? Tu veux qu'il sache qu'un moment assez sentimental a été enregistré et filmé à notre insu?

\- Non, pas cette partie-là.

\- Ah, mais j'aurais été obligé de lui dire pourquoi tu voulais tuer Jenny.

\- Et Arik.

\- Lui aussi? Non, tu ne peux pas, j'ai déjà placé une réservation pour sa mort.

\- Je croyais que Jenny allait le tuer?

\- Elle le voulait, jusqu'à ce que je la persuade, gentiment et sans la moindre menace, de me laisser le soin de mettre fin aux jours d'Arik.

\- Tu as quoi pour faire plier Jenny si facilement?

\- Je ne vais pas te le dire, j'ai juré de n'en parler à personne.

\- Mais tu n'hésites pas à l'utiliser.

\- Ce serait stupide de ne pas se servir de toutes les armes à ma disposition, non?

\- Oui, c'est bien vrai. Bon, si je ne peux pas tuer Arik, je vais devoir me contenter de Jenny.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi?! Ne me dis pas encore que c'est à cause de la paperasse!

\- Nous pourrions avoir besoin de Jenny tant que les Sharkgrifs sont nos voisins, raisonne Harold.

\- Bien, je la tuerais quand nous serons débarrassés des indésirables, concède Astrid. Je vais d'abord devoir récupérer toutes ses copies, je suis sûre qu'elle en a des dizaines. Tu ne pourrais pas lui envoyer un virus informatique pour détruire toutes ses données?

\- Même si je le faisais, elle a sûrement imprimé tous les rapports d'Arik.

\- Elle n'a pas pu imprimer les vidéos.

\- Non, mais elle a pu les graver sur DVD ou les mettre sur une clé USB. Un virus ne servira pas à grand-chose dans un tel cas.

\- Bien, je vais juste brûler sa maison.

\- Non, hors de question.

\- Encore?! Mais pourquoi à la fin?

\- La maison de Jenny est également la maison de Rand, explique Harold avec sérieux. Je ne vais pas te laisser brûler la maison du Guide dont je suis l'apprenti.

\- Juste un peu?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Tu es affreux!

\- Non, juste réaliste. Rand pourrait ne pas apprécier de ne plus avoir de maison. Je ne tiens pas à devoir lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour en arriver à un tel résultat.

\- Alors tu es d'avis de laisser Jenny s'en tirer?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Elle va juste devoir attendre que le monde soit un peu moins chaotique pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

\- On?

\- Oui, je suis aussi concerné que toi, alors j'ai le droit de me venger aussi.

\- Dans ce cas, la même logique s'applique à Arik, déclare Astrid avec triomphe. Tu ne pourras pas le tuer sans m'impliquer.

\- D'accord, on le tuera ensemble, soupire Harold. Mais pas tout de suite, nous avons d'autres chose qui réclament notre attention.

\- Exactement, approuve Gothi en faisant sursauter les deux jeunes. Maintenant que vous êtes en accord et que vous avez fini de comploter pour apporter la misère à certaines personnes, vous pourriez peut-être nous rejoindre? Nous sommes sur le point d'entendre les résultats de l'équipe en charge de la surveillance par satellite.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Harold.

Le jeune garçon se lève à l'aide de ses béquilles et Astrid reste à ses côtés tandis qu'ils rejoignent les Anciens qui sont assemblés autour des ordinateurs. L'Ancien en charge du matériel informatique discute tout bas avec certains de ses collègues. Quand il se tourne vers l'assemblée, il reste assis, une main posée sur un clavier.

\- Mes amis, merci d'interrompre votre travail pour bien vouloir m'écouter. Comme vous le savez nous avons, grâce au jeune Harold, la possibilité d'observer le monde via un satellite. Nous avons rassemblé des informations et les avons compilés pour essayer d'en déduire dans quel état se trouve actuellement notre monde. La situation n'est pas bri...

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert? coupe Gothi d'un ton impatient.

\- Ah, euh, oui. Voici une carte du monde plutôt sommaire, répond l'Ancien en désignant un écran. Nous avons uniquement représenté les différents pays ainsi que les parallèles, méridiens, tropiques et cercles polaires. Sur cette carte, vous pouvez voir en noir les région les plus touchées par l'invasion des Sharkgrifs. Nous avons découvert que bien qu'ils soient présents dans absolument chaque pays, ils sont plus nombreux près de l'équateur. En revanche, ils sont plus rares aux alentours des cercles polaires. Il y a donc une chose que nous pouvons conclure de ces premières observations : les Sharkgrifs sont sensibles au froid. Ils préfèrent les climats plus chauds et supportent mal les climats froids.

\- Mais on le savait déjà, objecte une Ancienne. On s'en doutait depuis qu'ils sont apparus, avant que les communications internationales ne soient coupées. Nous savons qu'ils ne se rendent pas au-delà d'une certaine latitude.

\- Exact, approuve l'Ancien devant l'ordinateur. Mais ce n'était jusqu'à alors qu'une supposition. Nous en avons désormais la certitude. Et nous connaissons enfin un point faible de notre ennemi.

\- Un point faible inexploitable, argumente Gothi. Nous ne pouvons provoquer un froid assez extrême pour repousser les Sharkgrifs. De plus, certains dragons sont aussi révulsés par le froid. Et même si par hasard nous avions les moyens pour provoquer refroidissement global, comment nous protégerions-nous? Un tel froid devrait être extrême et long, nous péririons à coup sûr en même temps que les Sharkgrifs.

\- C'est vrai, reconnaît l'Ancien. C'est pour cela que nous ne nous sommes pas attardés sur ce point. Je voulais juste l'évoquer rapidement afin de vous donner une idée de la répartition mondiale des Sharkgrifs et passer à la suite. Mais je dois quand même vous avertir d'une exception à la conduite de nos ennemis. Notre pays est situé assez près de la latitude limite. Pourtant, les Sharkgrifs sont présents en grand nombre, bien plus que dans les pays voisins. Nous pensons que l'histoire ancestrale de notre pays fait de nous la cible première des Sharkgrifs.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant, admet Gothi, nous allons devoir nous pencher un peu plus sur cette découverte. Continuez.

\- Nous avons utilisé le satellite pour surveiller les pays de l'Europe centrale, puisque c'est là qu'est dirigé le satellite pour l'instant. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces images, la capitale de chaque pays est occupée par les ennemis. Il est difficile d'estimer le nombre de survivants, humains ou dragons, nous n'avons pas assez de détails pour cela. En revanche, en comparant les vidéos du satellite à certains plans datant des dernières années, nous avons pu constater que tous les bâtiments à usage militaire ont été détruits de façon systématique. Dans la plupart des cas, il ne reste rien sur les emplacements des bases militaires connues. Nous avons également confirmé que les Sharkgrifs ont annihilés tous les bâtiments ou monuments équipés de cloches ou autres systèmes particulièrement bruyant. Notre hypothèse est qu'ils ne veulent pas que les cloches, sirènes ou hauts-parleurs soient utilisés pour diffuser des alertes ou permettre la communication entre les forces humaines et dragons lors des contre-attaques.

\- Est-ce votre seule supposition sur ce sujet? demande Gothi.

\- Non, plusieurs autres hypothèses sont à l'étude mais c'est la plus prometteuse.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, marmonne Harold. Détruire les hauts-parleurs et les sirènes, je veux bien, ils peuvent être contrôlés à distance. Mais pour les cloches, même celles actionnées mécaniquement, il faut se trouver à proximité. Cette hypothèse ne tient pas debout.

\- Tu penses que quelque chose cloche? chuchote Astrid avec un large sourire.

\- Ha ha, hilarant.

\- Autre chose? questionne Gothi.

\- Oui, j'aimerais que vous regardiez cette image, répond l'Ancien en désignant l'écran.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande l'un des Anciens.

\- C'est une photo d'une île se trouvant très au sud d'Hawaï, en Océanie, elle se nomme Kiribati. En fait, il s'agit plutôt d'un archipel qui est situé très près de l'équateur. En visionnant d'anciens enregistrements du satellite, nous avons découvert que lors de la toute première attaque, de très gros mouvements se produisaient dans cet archipel. En étudiant plus attentivement les enregistrements, nous avons vu de quoi il s'agissait : c'étaient les humains qui travaillent avec les Sharkgrifs qui quittaient l'archipel pour se rendre dans divers pays. Chaque navire étaient escorté par un groupe de Sharkgrifs. Nous pensons donc que la base d'opération des humains ennemis se trouvent dans cet archipel. Et ça doit également être là que les Sharkgrifs se cachaient.

\- Mais cet archipel est minuscule, objecte une Ancienne, les Sharkgrifs n'auraient jamais pu se cacher tous là!

\- Tous, non. Mais leurs forces principales, oui. Les meneurs de chaque groupe ainsi que certains autres devaient s'y trouver. Le reste des Sharkgrifs était certainement éparpillé un peu partout dans le monde. Je sais que cette information ne nous aide pas beaucoup pour le moment mais elle nous sera très utile pour la suite, quand nous aurons réussi à repousser les Sharkgrifs.

\- Encore faut-il y arriver, dit un Ancien d'un ton maussade.

\- Si on doute, nous n'arriverons à rien, lance Gothi. Gardons espoir, c'est toujours mieux que de démoraliser nos amis.


	62. Chapter 61

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, encore bien tardif.**

 **Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications en guise d'excuses. Mon oncle est un horticulteur et comme nous sommes au printemps, c'est le moment de l'année où il y a le plus de travail aux serres. Du coup, je vais aider. Principalement, je sème des légumes (vous ne vous doutez pas à quel point il fait CHAUD dans une serre de multiplication! Sans compter l'humidité, c'est étouffant!), et j'aide aussi à regarnir les tables, préparer des commandes, conseiller des clients ou encaisser. Bref, c'est toujours très animé et j'aide toute la journée. Du coup, je rentre chez moi à 19h00, je prépare le repas pour ma mère et moi puis j'attends ma mère pour manger (je déteste manger seule) et enfin je me mets à l'écriture du chapitre. Sauf qu'en ce moment, mes chapitres ne s'écrivent pas en trente minutes. ou une heure. Je passe beaucoup de temps à effacer mes phrases parce que j'en trouve de meilleures (pour moi) ou parce que je n'arrive pas à mettre en mots ce à quoi je pense. L'inspiration n'est pas un souci et en général, j'écris assez vite. Mais après une journée à cuire au soleil, sous des verres qui concentrent la chaleur pour aider la croissance des plantes, mon cerveau est un peu lent le soir. Donc désolée pour ces chapitres si tardifs ces temps-ci.**

 **Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui a, je ne sais pour quelle raison, une partie sur la politique. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que j'ai été dégoûtée de ne voir rien d'autre que la politique au journal à la place de sujets plus intéressants, comme ce qui se passe en France ou dans le monde. La politique n'est pas un sujet banal mais je trouve que c'est dommage d'oublier le reste du monde pour nous passer les mêmes reportages en boucle. Bref, mon chapitre s'est peut-être dit qu'il voulait y mettre son grain de sel, donc nous voilà avec un chapitre politique. Heureusement, la fin est plus intéressante.**

 **Euh, c'est une note d'auteur un peu longue, sorry.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Alors, quoi de neuf?

\- Argh! Jenny! Arrête de surgir de nulle part comme ça!

\- Si tu étais plus attentif à ton entourage, tu ne te ferais pas surprendre.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas un espion, Jenny.

\- Je n'en suis pas une non plus, je suis une Guide. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être tout le temps sur le qui-vive.

\- Si tu le dis, grogne Harold. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, d'abord?

\- Je m'ennuyais, là-haut. Rand est toujours en train de courir dans tous les sens. les patrouilleurs disent qu'ils ont tout sous contrôle, même s'ils ne s'arrivent toujours pas à comprendre qui remplace le sucre dans leur café par du sel, alors qu'il suffit de se tourner vers celle qui s'occupe du café pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'a plus de lentilles de contact et sa paire de lunettes est cassée. Mégane n'a pas besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller tort- _interroger_ les prisonniers. Et ton père me tolère uniquement quand il n'a pas le choix. Bref, je n'ai rien à faire. Je discuterais bien avec Gueulfor mais il est occupé avec toutes les réparations. Tes amis aussi sont indisponibles. Du coup, je me suis dit que tu devais trouver le temps long ici. Alors, à cause de ma bonté naturelle, j'ai décidé de venir te voir pour égayer un peu ta morne existence.

\- Ouah, tu l'as répété combien de fois ce discours?

\- Deux fois, le chemin de la surface à l'abri n'est pas bien long, répond Jenny. Je suis certaine que j'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de mieux si j'avais eu un peu plus de temps.

\- Je dois donc remercier les architectes de ces abris pour m'avoir épargné la version finale de ton discours.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa, tu le sais?

\- Je ne le suis qu'envers les personnes qui ont droit à ma sympathie. Vu ce que tu as déclaré pas plus tard qu'hier, tu ne mérites aucune sympathie. Au fait, Astrid est furieuse contre toi, elle te tueras une fois que nous serons débarrassés des Sharkgrifs.

\- Merci pour l'avertissement, je verrais comment elle s'y prend. Tu fais quoi, en ce moment?

\- Je me tourne les pouces. Astrid est allée voir Tempête et les Anciens se débrouillent parfaitement avec le satellite. Je n'ai rien à faire.

\- Oh, j'avais raison, tu t'ennuies aussi.

\- Hélas, oui. Mais puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir répondre à quelques questions qui me tracassent depuis un moment.

\- Je redoute un peu ce que tu pourrais avoir à demander mais vas-y, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

\- Je me souviens d'avoir entendu mon père te crier dessus après la filature de Gwinder. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ensuite? Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant un moment.

\- J'ai été assignée à la surveillance de Gwinder le temps que les cellules dans les abris soient inspectées puis approuvées répond Jenny. Par la suite, Mégane m'a fait revoir quelques-unes des archives personnelles de Gwinder et c'est là qu'on s'est rendu compte de tout ce que ce serpent a fait. Il a détourné une partie des fonds du Conseil, en étant bien plus prudent qu'on ne pourrait l'attendre d'un rat dans son genre, et il a fait disparaître l'argent. Nous cherchons encore où il est passé. Mais le plus grave, c'est que Gwinder a falsifié certains rapports qui auraient pu nous alerter bien plus tôt de l'émergence des Sharkgrifs. Heureusement pour nous, il a conservé tous les rapports originaux, sûrement pour s'en servir en tant que moyen de pression sur les humains qui travaillent avec les Sharkgrifs. Son ordinateur personnel a été saisi et passé au crible. On a trouvé pas mal de choses intéressantes, comme le nom que le groupe qui travaille avec les Sharkgrifs se donne.

\- Et? demande Harold après un moment durant lequel Jenny garde le silence. Comment ils se nomment?

\- Les Dagurs, en référence à un ennemi d'Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième. Quand j'ai pu parler à Gwinder, brièvement malheureusement, il m'a dit que ce nom a été choisi parce que Dagur, même s'il n'a jamais gagné face à Harold, pouvait quand même provoquer beaucoup de dégâts. Et c'est l'un de leurs buts : semer le chaos dans le monde.

\- Tu sais quels sont leurs autres objectifs?

\- Non, l'ordinateur de Gwinder n'offre rien de plus. Et le rat lui-même ne veut pas parler, il demande une remise de peine en échange de sa coopération. Il croit encore au Père Noël! Comme si quiconque allait se montrer indulgent à son encontre alors qu'il prévoyait de tous nous tuer et qu'il s'est allié à nos ennemis.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'interroger? Je doute qu'il parvienne à garder le silence si c'est toi qui mène l'interrogatoire.

\- Je suis du même avis, soupire Jenny. Mais les patrouilleurs ont décidé qu'il s'agit de _leur_ prisonnier et que c'est à eux que revient la charge de le faire parler. De plus, ils disent que les Guides ne sont pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit vu que le traître est un Guide.

\- Et la lieutenant-colonel, alors, ils l'oublient?! s'indigne Harold. C'est une patrouilleur et pourtant elle les a trahi!

\- Ah, c'est bien vrai. Mais c'est là que se produit une chose bien étrange : à chaque fois que l'on présente cet argument, les patrouilleurs changent de sujet ou sont pris d'accès de surdité. C'est très déconcertant.

\- Pourquoi ils font ça? questionne Harold, frustré. On est tous du même côté, pourquoi ils font bande à part? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les patrouilleurs puissent être aussi... aussi...

\- Je comprends, dit Jenny en hochant la tête. Pour être juste, ce ne sont que les hauts gradés, mais pas tous, qui parlent et pensent ainsi. La plupart des patrouilleurs réguliers sont d'accord pour dire que leurs supérieurs abusent de leur autorité et que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour se faire de nouveaux ennemis.

\- Alors pourquoi les hauts gradés n'écoutent pas?

\- Parce que c'est ainsi que font les hommes et femmes influents qui ne s'intéressent à rien ni personne si ce n'est eux-mêmes.

\- On dirait de la politique, se plaint Harold.

\- C'en est. Tous ces débats, ces réunions. Ce ne sont que des mises en scène pour faire rager les influences et gagner du support tout en affaiblissant des adversaires.

\- Ils ne pourraient pas faire ça à un autre moment? Nous sommes en guerre!

\- Et c'est exactement pour ça que la politique est en pleine activité. Celui qui s'empare du pouvoir et le maintient jusqu'au retour de la paix s'en trouvera avec plus de puissance qu'avant le début de la guerre.

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils se moquent de ce qui se passe, ils veulent juste avoir plus de pouvoir que leurs voisins?

\- C'est à peu près ça, confirme Jenny.

\- Ce monde est fou, soupire Harold. Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas voir ce qui est vraiment important? Quand les Sharkgrifs attaqueront de nouveau, ils ne vont pas s'arrêter pour demander poliment qui est celui qui se trouve au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire politique.

\- La politique a ceci de merveilleux qu'elle peut être mise en attente en cas de crise puis revenir avec plus de force une fois le danger passé, explique Jenny. Ce ne sont pas les Sharkgrifs qui vont empêcher les politiciens d'exercer leur pouvoir.

\- Urgh, ça me donne mal à la tête.

\- Alors parlons d'autre chose! propose Jenny avec enthousiasme. Par exemple, cet amplific...

\- Non, j'ai encore des questions à te poser. Tu as des nouvelles des autres réserves? Je sais que les Guides ont un réseau de communication particulier alors il est possible que tu aies obtenu quelques informations.

\- En effet, j'ai reçu des messages de réserves. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, les Sharkgrifs ne s'en sont pas pris aux réserves, elles sont ignorées. Du coup, je pense que les attaques précédentes n'étaient qu'une sorte de test, pour voir comment allait régir un échantillon de la population des dragons, ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une répétition. On ne le saura peut-être jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, les réserves sont indemnes. Les dragons ont reçu comme consigne de ne pas en sortir. Les humains qui s'y trouvent doivent également limiter leurs déplacements et éviter d'attirer l'attention. Nous ignorons si des Sharkgrifs surveillent les réserves ou non. Et bien entendu, toutes les réserves au-delà des cercles polaires sont comme avant : non inquiétées par les Sharkgrifs. Ce qui renforce la théorie selon laquelle les Sharkgrifs sont sensibles au froid.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'ils craignent, révèle Harold.

\- Pardon?

\- C'est quelque chose que j'avais déjà remarqué il y a un moment mais je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en assurer. Encore maintenant, ce n'est qu'une supposition, alors ne t'emballe pas.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Jenny avec sérieux.

\- Quand Krokmou va très vite, il produit une sorte de sifflement très aigu. En tant qu'humains, nous ne percevons pas tous les sons. Mais les Sharkgrifs sont des dragons, et nous savons que les dragons ont une excellente ouïe, même si ça varie en fonction de la race. Quand le sifflement d'un furie nocturne retentit, les Sharkgrifs se figent sur place et se contorsionnent, comme s'ils cherchaient à échapper au bruit. Par la suite, on a tous vu que les Sharkgrifs ont détruits tous les cloches et les hauts-parleurs du côté de la capitale qu'ils occupent. C'est pareil dans les autres pays. Les hauts-parleurs, c'est compréhensible, ils peuvent émettre tous les sons que l'on veut, dont des sons aigus. Mais les cloches, en général, ont un timbre grave, ce qui ne correspond pas au son que craignent les Sharkgrifs.

\- Alors pourquoi s'en débarrasser? questionne Jenny.

\- Parce que justement, les cloches sont à l'opposé de la gamme du son par rapport au sifflement d'un furie nocturne. Ce qui m'amène à ma supposition : les Sharkgrifs ne supportent pas les sons trop aigus ou trop graves. C'est leur point faible le plus facilement exploitable. En produisant des sons se trouvant aux extrémités de la gamme du son, nous pouvons immobiliser, voire neutraliser les Sharkgrifs.

\- Intéressant, admet Jenny. Si on peut prouver que c'est faisable, ça nous donnera un grand avantage. Mais c'est étrange que les Dagurs n'aient pas mis de contre-mesure en place pour nous empêcher de nous apercevoir et d'exploiter un tel point faible.

\- Soit ils ne sont pas au courant, ce dont je doute, on ne s'allie pas à quelqu'un sans connaître ses points faibles, soit ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'on le découvre.

\- Ils sont stupides ou quoi? C'est obligé qu'on s'en aperçoive! Je veux dire, s'ils se mettent à se tortiller comme des vers à chaque fois que Krokmou pousse la chansonnette alors i...

\- Justement, ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence de Krokmou, interrompt Harold. Personne ne savait que les furies nocturnes existent encore. Ils ne pouvaient pas se douter que le point faible des Sharkgrifs serait exposé de cette façon.

\- Alors comment pensaient-ils que nous allions réagir face à la destruction des clochers et des hauts-parleurs? Ils devaient se douter qu'on parviendrait à la conclusion concernant le son.

\- Peut-être pensaient-ils avoir assez de temps pour nous terrasser avant qu'on s'en rende compte? hasarde Harold. Et puis, la première réaction des gens en découvrant que les clochers et les hauts-parleurs sont détruits est de penser que les Sharkgrifs veulent nous priver de moyens pour donner l'alarme en cas d'attaque.

\- Ou de communiquer en utilisant du morse ou autre système, poursuit Jenny en claquant des doigts. Je déteste l'admettre mais c'est bien pensé d'anticiper ainsi nos réactions. Heureusement que toi et Krokmou êtes là. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, si tu n'avais pas décidé de rejoindre la capitale, Krokmou t'aurait rejoint à la base et n'aurait pas été confronté à des Sharkgrifs, ce qui t'aurait empêché de découvrir leur point faible. On dirait que le destin est en ta faveur.

\- Je ne crois pas au destin, réplique Harold en faisant la grimace. C'est juste de la chance. Et n'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'une supposition, nous n'avons rien pour la confirmer.

\- Dans ce cas, il suffit d'aller voir un ou deux Sharkgrifs et de la tester!

\- Et tu comptes faire ça comment?

\- Eh bien, tu te rappelles mon arrivée ici?

\- Euh, oui.

\- J'ai des hauts-parleurs qui peuvent être fixés sur ma selle. Il suffit d'enregistrer les sons désirés sur un clé USB et je pourrais les diffuser à proximité des Sharkgrifs pour voir ce que ça donne.

\- C'est bien beau mais comment tu vas t'y prendre pour obtenir l'autorisation de passer la frontière?

\- Rien de plus simple! Je vais voir Mégane, je lui explique tout et elle obtient le feu vert. Elle a assez d'influence pour obliger le général à cirer ses chaussures si elle le veut. Il me suffira d'être accompagnée d'au moins un soigneur et un autre Guide, sans oublier quelques patrouilleurs. Avec plusieurs témoignages, nous pourrons prouver que les Sharkgrifs ont un point faible exploitable!

\- Tu devras faire le test sur plusieurs Sharkgrifs pour que ça soit considéré comme crédible.

\- Je sais, nous ferons une petite expédition dans l'autre partie de la capitale. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas encore marcher, tu aurais pu nous accompagner.

\- Non, mon père n'accepterait jamais. Je suis certain qu'il va me surveiller de près quand il entendra parler de ton _expédition._

\- Tss, un vrai père poule, ce Stoïck.

\- Je te défie de lui dire ça en face, dit Harold.


	63. Chapter 62

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai eu l'après-midi de libre. J'en ai profité pour aller voir Les Gardiens de la galaxie 2! Ce film est trop génial, aussi bien que le premier, voire mieux! Je vous conseille d'aller le voir, mais attention : vos zygomatiques pourraient ne pas survivre au visionnage du film.^^ (Cette équipe est encore plus folle que les Avengers. Et bébé Groot est trop mignon!)**

 **Du coup, je me suis inspirée d'une scène du film pour le tout début du chapitre. Bien entendu, j'ai remanié la scène pour convenir à mes besoins mais les personnes ayant vu la bande-annonce et/ou le film comprendront à quoi je me réfère.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- N'oublies pas, c'est _ce_ bouton pour déclencher les enregistrements, l'autre ne doit pas être utilisé.

\- Alors pourquoi il y est? demande Jenny avec incompréhension.

\- Parce que j'en avais besoin pour faire les réglages et je n'allais pas m'embêter à tout défaire juste pour enlever un bouton, répond Harold.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si j'appuie sur le bouton interdit?

\- Ne le fais pas et tout se passera bien.

\- Tu dois me donner une bonne raison. Si je n'ai pas une motivation nécessaire pour ne pas toucher ce bouton, je pourrais succomber à la tentation. C'est dans la nature humains de vouloir faire ce qui est interdit.

\- Par les dieux, j'ai l'impression de parler à un enfant de trois ans! soupire Harold.

\- J'arrêterais de te harceler quand tu m'auras expliqué.

\- Ce bouton sert à faire imploser le système, ce qui provoquera une explosion minime mais parfaite pour une distraction! Tu ne dois l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence! Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que tu l'aurais utilisé juste pour voir ce que ça fait, même si l'urgence ne consisterait en rien d'autre qu'une malheureuse araignée!

\- Et comment j'aurais pu me défendre si je ne savais pas que je possédais un tel atout?! s'indigne Jenny.

\- Rappelle-toi, je vais rester près des radios pour suivre la mission. Si tu devais te retrouver dans une situation délicate, je serais intervenu.

\- Oh, je vois, tu couvres mes arrières. Mais comment je fais pour ne pas exploser avec cette chose?

\- Tu as un écart de dix secondes entre le moment où tu appuies sur le bouton et celui où l'implosion a lieu. Bref, tu appuies, tu jettes la boîte et tu dégages. Ou alors tu restes sur place et participes aux festivités, à toi de voir.

\- Je sens comme une envie de meurtre dans la dernière phrase, dit Jenny d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Tu te fais des idées. Tu as compris comment tout fonctionne?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas bête.

\- Ça reste à prouver, marmonne Harold avant d'élever la voix à un niveau normal. Tu as deux types d'enregistrements : des sons graves et des sons aigus. Tu vas commencer par lesquels?

\- Les graves, répond la conseillère. Mais ce n'est pas un problème dans quel ordre on le fait, n'est-ce pas?

\- Faux, détrompe Harold, tu oublies que tout un tas de patrouilleurs, Anciens et autres vont suivre le déroulement de la mission afin de valider la théorie. Pour apporter une véritable légitimité à cette théorie, tout doit être parfait. Du coup, nous devons savoir avec quels sons tu commences pour qu'on puisse noter les observations de façon appropriée. Si on met que les Sharkgrifs sont sensibles aux sons aigus alors qu'en vérité ils ne craignent que les sons graves, on risque d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.

\- Ah, oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

\- C'est pour ça que j'aimerais venir, grommelle Harold en serrant les sangles du sac contenant la boîte de façon sèche. J'arrive à marcher presque normalement, je n'utilise même plus les béquilles! Et c'est moi qui me suis décarcassé à créer un échantillon de sons et à tout bricoler. Pourquoi je ne peux jamais participer à l'action?

\- Parce que tu as déjà eu ton quota d'action pour toute une vie, intervient Astrid en approchant d'Harold. Et je crois que les patrouilleurs tremblaient quand ton père a dit qu'il s'occuperait personnellement du premier qui suggérerait de t'envoyer en mission.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'étonne Harold.

\- Je suis venue vérifier que tu n'essaies pas de te glisser en douce dans un des sacs de selle de Jenny.

\- Ah ah, trop drôle. Comme si c'était possible.

\- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais, dit Astrid en souriant. Les patrouilleurs, les Anciens et tes parents sont rassemblés, on n'attend plus que toi.

\- Pourquoi ma mère est présente?

\- Parce qu'elle, et je la cite, doit veiller à ce que les observations faites sur le terrain soient réalistes d'un point de vue de soigneur. Elle dit qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir comprendre le jargon médical utilisé par son collègue qui rejoint la mission.

\- Oh, je vois. Elle est juste curieuse de voir si les sons constituent vraiment une faiblesse chez les Sharkgrifs.

\- On peut aussi le dire comme ça, convient Astrid.

\- Brr, c'est révulsant, dit Jenny en frissonnant.

\- Quoi? demande Harold.

\- Vous deux. I peine quelques semaines, vous en étiez encore à vous sauter à la gorge. Et maintenant, vous vous comprenez si bien que vous pouvez décrypter ce que l'autre dit vraiment. Même Rand et moi n'avons pas un tel niveau de compréhension. Et pourtant, nous sommes mariés depuis des années!

\- Ça n'a rien à voir! proteste Harold. C'est juste que je connais bien ma mère et Astrid est sur la même onde que moi sur bien des sujets.

\- Exact, approuve Astrid. Nous pensons de la même manière quelquefois.

\- Et maintenant ils sont d'accord l'un avec l'autre, dit Jenny en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas suivre le scénario classique? À ce stade, ils devraient n'avoir des yeux rien que l'un pour l'autre et être sourds au monde qui les entoure. Mais est-ce qu'ils font ça? Non! Ce serait trop ennuyeux de suivre le scénario! Ils passent au stade où ils sont en parfait osmose et rendent les gens autour d'eux complètement fous

\- Euh, à qui tu parles? s'enquiert Harold.

\- Aux lecteurs, répond Jenny.

\- Quels lecteurs? questionne Astrid.

\- Ceux qui vont lire l'histoire de ma vie quand elle sera écrite et publiée et qui se lamenteront en même temps que la moi dans l'histoire à cause de vous deux. Je vous jure que votre relation occupera au moins un tome complet!

\- D'accooord, dit Harold. On va y aller, je crois qu'on nous attend. Tu devrais boire un thé ou tisane avant de partir, quelque chose qui te calmera les nerfs.

\- Si tu veux que je me calme, donne-moi tous les détails sur chaque minute de votre relation!

\- Je crois qu'elle est perdue, commente Astrid en reculant vers la porte.

\- Absolument et irrémédiablement perdue, approuve Harold en la suivant. À ce stade, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle.

\- Ce serait mieux de la sortir de sa misère, non?

\- On va attendre qu'elle ait fini sa mission, nous aviserons plus tard.

\- Je vous entend! crie Jenny. Si vous ne déguerpissez pas, je vous attrape et vous ligote sur une chaise pour vous faire regarder des comédies romantiques jusqu'à ce que vous crachiez vos moindres secrets!

Harold et Astrid n'attendent pas pour voir si la conseillère est prête à mettre sa menace à exécution. Ils tournent les talons et s'enfuient de la zone destinée au décollage des dragons. Harold boîte un peu mais il parvient à suivre le rythme de son amie. Les deux jeunes arrivent rapidement à la tente de communications où sont rassemblés des patrouilleurs, des Anciens, Stoïck et Valka, Gueulfor et quelques civils. Dans un coin reculé et mal éclaire de la tente, les autres jeunes sont entassés derrière une armoire, à peine visibles mais en excellente position pour entendre tout ce qui se dit. Valka se tourne vers Harold et Astrid quand elle les entend arriver.

\- Pourquoi ces grands sourire sur vos visages? s'enquiert la soigneuse.

\- Des sourires? répète Harold. Quels sourires?

\- Ceux que vous affichiez il y a tout juste deux secondes, répond Valka d'un ton soupçonneux. Vous avez intérêt à ce que ce soit pour une cause tout à fait innocente.

\- Faire tourner Jenny en bourrique, c'est considéré comme innocent? interroge Astrid.

\- C'est à la limite, dit Valka après un moment de réflexion. Mais c'est une bonne raison.

\- Tout est prêt ici? demande Harold.

\- Oui, ils n'attendent que toi. Le général n'est pas très content que tu aies refusé de donner les codes pour le réseau que tu as alloué à Jenny et son équipe. Sans parler du fait que tu n'as pas expliqué comment fonctionnent les amplis que tu as confié à Jenny, lance Valka sur un ton de reproche.

\- Si je n'avais pas fait ça, je n'aurais pas pu être présent, réplique Harold. C'est mon système, j'ai le droit d'être témoin des résultats, non? Déjà que je ne peux pas rejoindre l'équipe, je peux au moins faire ça.

\- Ton père n'est pas le seul à avoir interdit ta participation active, révèle Valka. Je ne veux pas que tu sois de nouveau exposé au danger.

\- Mais j...

\- Non Harold, tu sais que j'ai raison, prérogative d'une mère. Si tu veux participer, ce sera en restant ici, bien au chaud et à l'abri.

\- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas me protéger de tout et tout le temps, fait remarque Harold.

\- Où est donc passé mon fils qui refusait de s'aventurer à l'extérieur de notre propriété? se lamente Valka.

\- Tu l'as envoyé sur l'île de Berk pour suivre une formation de patrouilleur, répond Harold avec un large sourire.

\- C'était une question rhétorique, aucune réponse n'était demandée, réplique Valka. File.

Harold ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Attrapant Astrid par le poignet, il se fraie un chemin jusqu'à la table où se trouve les radios utilisées pour la mission. Une chaise libre l'attend et il s'installe tandis qu'Astrid reste silencieusement à côté de lui. Le général, voyant que le jeune garçon est arrivé, réclame le silence.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, nous pouvons commencer cette mission ridicule, déclare le général.

\- Pourquoi vous l'autorisez si elle est ridicule? demande Gueulfor avec confusion.

\- Parce que nos chers Anciens et nos amis les Guides ont fortement insisté pour la réaliser. Je ne suis pas persuadé que cette théorie sur les sons ait la moindre once de vérité mais hélas, je suis en minorité. De plus, certains patrouilleurs ainsi que le Chef Stoïck se sont laissés convaincre de l'utilité de cette mission. Je ne fais que me plier aux demandes du plus grand nombre.

\- Mais vous ne cachez pas votre désapprobation, déclare calmement Mégane.

\- En effet. Si j'ai tort, je présenterais mes excuses. Mais si j'ai raison, cela ne fera que confirmer que ces bêtes ne peuvent être battues qu'avec la force brute. Après tout, c'est ce que sont ces Sharkgrifs : des brutes!

\- Il faut une brute pour en reconnaître une autre, souffle Astrid à Harold qui vient de poser le casque avec les écouteurs et le micro sur sa tête.

\- Dis-le plus fort, je veux voir comment il va réagir, répond Harold en murmurant.

\- Tu me crois suicidaire?

\- Non, mais tu peux être impulsive parfois.

\- Je sais réfléchir quand il le faut! s'indigne Astrid.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, assure Harold. Je sous-entend juste que tu as tendance à agir d'abord et réfléchir ensuite. Mais je t'assure que c'est charmant.

\- Et voilà, parvient la voix soupirante de Jenny à partir de la radio, résonnant dans la tente. Ils en sont au stade _badinage_.


	64. Chapter 63

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine! Je l'ai commencé entre 12h00 et 14h00, avant de retourner travailler, donc il sort plus tôt. Dans ce chapitre, on voit enfin ce que donne la théorie d'Harold une fois appliquée.**

 **AVERTISSEMENT : Comme je vous l'ai dit en début de semaine, en ce moment, je travaille aux serres de mon oncle. Dimanche, je vais à une foire et lundi aussi. De ce fait, comme je serais certainement crevée lundi soir (les journées de foire sont de 4 ou 5 heures du matin jusqu'à 8 heures du soir, non-stop), il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait pas de chapitre lundi. Je verrais demain si j'ai le temps et l'énergie pour écrire le chapitre afin de ne plus avoir qu'à le publier lundi soir mais je ne promets rien. Je préfère vous en informer à l'avance afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'attente ou de déception. Si je ne publie pas lundi, je ne me rattraperais pas mardi, je reprendrais le rythme normal mercredi.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end prolongé. Bonne rentrée aux personnes de la zone A. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Après que les quelques rires suivant la déclaration de Jenny se soient tus, Harold profite du silence pour commencer ses explications.

\- Jenny, on va commencer par vérifier la présence de toutes les personnes t'accompagnant. Tu es la meneuse, les autres te répondent. Compris?

\- Oui. Je dois aussi confirmer ma présence? demande la conseillère avec sarcasme.

\- Pas la peine, tu es difficile à oublier, répond Harold.

Les autres membres de l'équipe accompagnant Jenny se font connaître à la radio et Harold confirme que tout le monde est présent.

\- Bien, alors c'est partit. L'objectif est de trouver un groupe de Sharkgrifs, plutôt en nombre réduit, pour tester la théorie sur leur sensibilité à certains types de sons. L'idéal serait de trouver un groupe comprenant entre deux et cinq individus, afin d'avoir le plus de sujets d'observation. Comme convenu plus tôt avec Jenny, le premier test sera effectué avec les sons graves. Les amplis que chacun d'entre vous portent sont tous reliés à celui de Jenny qui transmet les sons d'un boîtier à un autre. Il y a dix enregistrements en tout : cinq dans la fréquence des sons graves et cinq pour les aigus. Chaque enregistrement doit être testé et vous devez rapporter vos observations. Chaque personne de l'équipe est reliée à une radio avec une personne de notre côté pour noter vos observations sans encombrer les lignes. Moi seul de notre côté ait la capacité à vous parler tous en même temps. Pareil pour Jenny de votre côté elle peut communiquer avec toutes les personnes de la mission ou ici, dans la tente de communications. Cep...

\- Quoi?! s'exclame Jenny. Je n'ai pas d'interlocuteur personnel?! Ce n'est pas juste!

\- Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, reprend Harold en forçant la voix, bien que Jenny puisse se faire entendre par tout le monde, je serais tout de même celui en charge de la diriger et de noter ses observations.

\- Oups, pardon!

\- Rand, Jenny est fatigante, dit Harold au Guide après avoir couvert le micro avec sa main.

\- Je sais, je la connais bien.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie, alors?

\- Question d'habitude.

\- Vous avez des questions? demande Harold dans le micro.

\- Oui, dit l'un des patrouilleurs qui accompagnent Jenny. Pourquoi utiliser différentes fréquences? Ce ne serait pas plus simple d'envoyer juste un échantillon de son grave puis un de son aigu?

\- Pas vraiment, répond Harold. Les divers échantillons serviront à nous donner une idée de la fréquence à partir de laquelle le son devient une gêne pour les Sharkgrifs. Si nous pouvons confirmer que les Sharkgrifs sont bien sensibles à certains sons, nous devons savoir à quelle fréquence cette sensibilité se manifeste. Imaginez que l'on vous envoie au combat avec un objet émettant un son grave. Vous mettez l'objet en marche et le Sharkgrif ne réagit pas parce que le son n'est pas à une fréquence suffisante pour l'indisposer. Si nous voulons avoir un moyen de paralyser ou faire fuir les Sharkgrifs, nous avons besoin du plus de données possibles pour mettre au point un appareil efficace. Vous comprenez?

\- Oui, affirme le patrouilleur.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai une question, dit Jenny. Est-ce que les Sharkgrifs risquent de devenir encore plus agressifs que d'habitude quand on commencera à diffuser le son?

\- C'est une possibilité, admet Harold. C'est pourquoi c'est toi qui mène la mission. Tu sauras reconnaître les signes d'une agressivité exacerbée et donneras des ordres en conséquence.

\- Oh, alors tu as confiance en moi?

\- Dans certains domaines, oui. Il est préférable de rester méfiant quand on te connaît.

\- Méchant. Je vais le dire à Rand, il te punira.

\- Tu as quel âge?! Et Rand entend tout, je te signale.

\- Vraiment? Coucou chéri! Je te promets que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je devrais être rentrée avant dix-huit heures. On se fera une petite soirée rien que pour nous deux, qu'en penses-tu?

\- Mène à bien ta mission et on verra, répond Rand en prenant un micro auxiliaire. Mais je suis certain que tu vas exceller.

\- D'accord! Allez tout le monde! C'est le moment de partir à la chasse aux Sharkgrifs! Lance Jenny d'un ton extrêmement enjoué.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de l'encourager ainsi, grimace Harold.

\- Elle était tendue, dit Rand. Jenny a beau être une Guide d'exception et une excellente combattante, elle éprouve quand même de l'angoisse avant certaines mission. Je voulais juste la détendre.

\- Youhou! La frontière est en vue, on fonce et on trouve nos premières proies! parvient la voix de Jenny depuis la radio.

\- Vous l'avez trop détendue, là, critique Astrid.

\- Euh, au moins, elle est motivée, commente Rand.

\- On peut avoir moins de parlotte et plus de travail? questionne le général d'un ton grincheux. Si vous voulez discuter, allez dehors. Je vous rappelle que ceci est une mission officielle et de grande importance p...

\- Depuis quand elle est importante? coupe Gueulfor. Vous disiez qu'elle était inutile il y à peine cinq minutes!

\- Eh bien, hésite le général. Son importance réside dans le fait que nous avons des hommes, des femmes et des dragons qui sont en train de risquer leur vie. Ces bavardages pourraient les déconcentrer et les mener à faire une erreur cruciale.

\- Bien rattrapé, marmonne Harold.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il est têtu ou indécis, dit Astrid à voix basse.

\- Probablement les deux, ça va souvent de pair.

\- Tu dois avoir raison.

\- Non. _J'ai_ raison, nuance.

\- Eh oh, ne t'emporte pas. Tu n'as pas tout le temps raison, grogne Astrid.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, réplique Harold. J'ai seulement dit que cette fois, j'ai raison.

\- Pourquoi dois-tu toujours avoir le dernier mot?!

\- Parce que ça t'énerve?

\- Qu-quoi?! Tu fais ça pour m'énerver?! s'indigne Astrid.

\- Tu fais des expressions passionnantes quand tu es énervée, répond distraitement Harold.

\- Espèce de t...

\- Chut, je crois que Jenny vient de passer la frontière! coupe Harold à haute voix en manipulant quelques boutons sur la radio.

Astrid se tait et croise les bras, une expression boudeuse sur le visage. L'exclamation d'Harold a attiré l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la tente et le silence se fait.

\- Jenny? Vous avez passé la frontière?

\- Oui. Comment tu le sais?

\- Les communications sont moins nettes de l'autre côté, il y a un petit bruit de fond.

\- Je vois. Nous cherchons des groupes de Sharkgrifs mais ces saletés ne sont pas faciles à trouver.

\- Tu as une idée pour les faire sortir de leur cachette?

\- Un appât ferait l'affaire. Sauf que dans ce cas, comme ils nous surveillent certainement depuis notre entrée sur leur territoire, nous devrons tous jouer le rôle de l'appât.

\- Que vas-tu faire?

\- Eh bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait raser quelques bâtiments et faire semblant qu'un dragon se cogne une aile. Nous serions alors obligés d'atterrir pour que le soigneur puisse l'examiner. Si nous restons dans un même endroit de façon prolongée avec une faiblesse apparente, les Sharkgrifs pourraient penser que c'est une excellente opportunité pour nous attaquer. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, nous trouverons autre chose. Quelle portée ont les amplis?

\- Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, dit Harold en secouant la tête. Pour atteindre la portée maximale, tous les amplis doivent être au même endroit. Je les ai réglé pour atteindre jusqu'à une centaine de mètres en terrain découvert. Mais au milieu des bâtiments et autres équipements de la ville, la portée peut être réduite jusqu'à la moitié de sa capacité d'origine. Donc estimez au moins à cinquante mètres pour les tests.

\- Compris. Et dans les airs? Nous pourrions avoir à les utiliser en plein vol.

\- Dans les airs, la capacité est réduite de soixante-quinze pour cent, alors il faut être plus proche de la cible.

\- Juste ce dont on rêve tous : se rapprocher d'un Sharkgrif!

\- Jenny, la mission, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, Monsieur Rabat-joie!

La mission se poursuit et l'équipe menée par Jenny exécute le plan de la conseillère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jenny signale que des mouvements sont perceptibles.

\- Ils restent dans les ombres donc je ne suis pas vraiment sûre si ce sont des Sharkgrifs ou des humains avec des dragons.

\- Des Sharkgrifs, madame, dit l'un des patrouilleurs de l'équipe. J'en ai vu un se glisser dans l'ombre de ce bâtiment.

\- Oh, tu as de bons yeux. Ah, appelle-moi encore une fois _madame_ et tes bijoux de famille vont pleurer. Je m'appelle Jenny, d'accord jeunot?

\- Oui, mad-Jenny! s'écrie le patrouilleur avec nervosité.

\- Brave petit, félicite Jenny. Harold, nous allons attendre qu'ils approchent puis nous commenceront.

\- Compris.

L'attente n'est pas bien longue. À peine une minute plus tard, des cris montent de la radio. Jenny ordonne à ceux qui l'accompagnent de se positionner en cercle pour assurer que les amplis couvrent tout le périmètre. Après une rapide notification de la conseillère, Harold et les patrouilleurs assis devant les radios saisissent des crayons et du papier pour commencer à noter les observations de l'équipe sur le terrain. Près de vingt minutes plus tard, Jenny reprend la communication générale pour que tous puissent entendre.

\- Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est un succès, commente la conseillère. Ils n'ont pas vraiment réagit aux deux premières fréquences mais les trois suivantes étaient terribles. Plus on descendait dans le grave, plus ils se tortillaient comme des asticots. Je crois qu'il y a en a un qui était sonné, il s'est enfui en titubant.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Harold. Ça veut dire que si on utilise une fréquence plus poussée, on pourrait causer de vrais dommages. Il faudrait trouver un autre groupe pour tester encore les sons graves. Puis on passera aux aigus.

\- C'est obligé? se plaint Jenny. On a vu que ça marche, on ne peut pas passer directement à la suite?

\- Non, nous devons savoir si deux groupes de Sharkgrifs différents réagissent de la même manière.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas marrant.

Tout en bougonnant, Jenny ordonne à son équipe de reprendre les airs. Utilisant la même tactique pour appâter les Sharkgrifs, un nouvel essai avec les sons graves est effectué, donnant les mêmes résultats. Au troisième groupe de Sharkgrifs, les sons aigus sont utilisés. Quand le premier test avec les aigus est terminé, le silence règne du côté de l'équipe sur le terrain.

\- Jenny? questionne Harold avec inquiétude. Tu m'entends? Tout va bien?

\- Wouaow, souffle Jenny à la radio.


	65. Chapter 64

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Je n'ai pas pu l'écrire samedi et j'étais vraiment trop fatiguée lundi soir pour m'y atteler. J'été une limace tout hier et je suis encore fatiguée aujourd'hui, mais beaucoup moins. Quand même, j'ai dormi près de douze heures chaque nuit, chose exceptionnelle pour moi alors qu'en règle générale, je ne dors qu'environ six heures par nuit! Vous saviez que c'est tout aussi fatiguant de beaucoup dormir que de ne pas dormir assez? J'ai découvert ça et c'est loin d'être agréable. Bon, je vais arrêter avec mon monologue ennuyeux et vous remercier de votre patience pour ce chapitre. Merci d'avoir attendu, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Wow, wow, wow! Alors ça, c'est fou! s'exclame Jenny.

\- Tu pourrais expliquer? demande patiemment Harold.

\- Eh bien, wow! C'est incroyable! Tu savais que ça allait causer une telle réaction? Parce que, laisse-moi te dire, c'est wow!

\- Je crois que nous avons atteint les limites de ton vocabulaire, commente Harold avec un peu moins de patience.

\- Quoi? Oh non, dit Jenny, je n'ai pas encore tout dit. C'est wow, waaaah, wouhou, wao...

\- C'est bon, on a compris, craque Harold, à court de patience. Tu veux bien arrêter avec tes bêtises et rapporter l'effet de cette fréquence sur les Sharkgrifs?!

\- Ouh, il y en a un qui s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin, boude Jenny. Le meilleur moyen pour éviter ça, c'est de couper le pied! Plus de pied gauche, plus de mauvaise humeur.

\- Rand, je crois que tu vas être veuf dans un futur très proche, lance Astrid au Guide.

\- Non, Harold n'est pas du genre à tuer une personne juste parce qu'elle l'énerve. Si c'était le cas, il ferait plus de dégâts que les Sharkgrifs.

\- C'est Rand que j'ai entendu derrière toi? questionne Jenny.

\- Non, répond Harold sèchement.

\- Menteur. Je sais que c'est lui que j'ai entendu, je reconnaîtrais sa voix n'importe où et n'importe quand! Tu es un m...

\- Tu sais, Jenny, coupe Harold. J'ai un souvenir assez soudain d'une certaine pel...

\- Non, c'est bon, j'arrête de te faire tourner en bourrique! hurle Jenny à la radio.

\- Bien, alors peux-tu décrire ce qui s'est passé?

\- Ce qui se passe encore, tu veux dire. J'ai commencé avec la fréquence la plus basse pour les sons aigus et les Sharkgrifs qui nous entouraient se sont immédiatement mis à gémir et gigoter dans tous les sens. Certains se sont même cognés la tête contre le sol ou un mur. Il y en a également un qui s'est effondré au sol, comme s'il était étourdi. J'ai arrêté la diffusion à peine trente secondes après avoir commencé. Mais tu peux comprendre ma réaction.

\- Les résultats sont spectaculaires, admet Harold. Les Sharkgrifs ne sont pas encore remis?

\- Non, ils ont l'air sonné.

\- Intéressant. Ils n'ont pas eu tout à fait la même réaction quand ils entendaient le cri de Krokmou.

\- Pourquoi?

\- D'après mes relevés, le cri de Krokmou est à une fréquence plus basse que celle que tu viens d'utiliser. Donc même si ça les indispose, un cri de furie nocturne n'est pas suffisant pour mettre des Sharkgrifs hors-jeu.

\- Et une horde de furies nocturnes? suggère Jenny.

\- Non, ça n'aiderait pas, réfute Harold. C'est la fréquence du son qui gêne les Sharkgrifs, pas le volume. Avoir un furie nocturne ou plusieurs ne changerait rien. Krokmou peut les déstabiliser assez longtemps pour permettre une attaque mais il ne pourra pas les battre rien qu'avec son cri.

\- Alors nous pouvons définitivement dire que cette mission est un succès et que ta théorie a été prouvée juste?

\- Eh bien, avec ces premiers résultats, c'est plutôt positif. Mais il faut tester les autres fréquences aussi. Trouve un nouveau groupe de Sharkgrifs.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ceux qui se cognent encore la tête sur le sol?

\- Laisse-les, je ne pense pas qu'ils constituent une menace pour le moment.

\- Compris. Allez tout le monde, on repart à la chasse au Sharkgrif!

Dans la tente de communications, des murmures enjoués se font entendre. Astrid pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Harold et serre légèrement. Tournant et levant la tête, le jeune garçon adresse un regard interrogateur à son amie mais cette dernière se contente de secouer doucement la tête en souriant. Harold fronce les sourcils mais un appel de Jenny le fait se retourner vers la radio.

\- Nouveau groupe de Sharkgrifs en vue!

\- J'aimerais tester quelque chose, dit Harold. Vous pouvez les attirer dans les airs?

\- On va essayer, je ne promets rien.

Plusieurs minutes passent sans de communication directe. Les personnes dans la tente de communications attendent anxieusement, bien que certaines continuent à discuter à voix basse. Finalement, Jenny reprend la parole.

\- Ça marche, nous en avons trois dans les airs, les deux autres restent sur des toits mais je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à s'envoler.

\- Pas la peine d'attendre, commençons, décide Harold. Choisis la seconde fréquence et diffuse-la.

\- Mais tu as dit que nous devions être au sol pour que ça fonctionne correctement, objecte la conseillère.

\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je veux tester les conditions en vol. Nous savons déjà que la première fréquence cause pas mal de dommages, il est donc quasiment certain que la deuxième en fera encore plus. C'est pour cela que c'est une bonne occasion pour faire ce test. Même si les Sharkgrifs arrivent jusqu'à vous parce que le son n'est pas diffusé correctement, quand ils seront plus près, le son les perturbera et ils ne vous toucheront pas. Je veux savoir à partir de quelle distance les amplis ont une réelle utilité durant un vol. Essaie d'estimer la distance le plus précisément possible.

\- Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan d'origine, grogne Jenny.

\- En quelque sorte, si, réplique Harold. Le but de la mission était de tester la théorie sur les sons et leurs conséquence sur le comportement des Sharkgrifs. Il n'a jamais été dit que nous ne pouvions pas procéder à plusieurs test différents.

\- C'est de la sémantique, ça, Harold. Tu comptes te lancer dans la politique?

\- Par les dieux, non! Je ne sais pas si quiconque aurait une chance d'en ressortir vivant, moi y compris.

\- Oh, bonne évaluation des risques, approuve Jenny. Bon, on commence. Je diffuse la fréquence.

Harold s'empare de son crayon et de son bloc de papier et attend que Jenny reprenne la communication. La conseillère ne tarde pas à donner son rapport.

\- C'est encore plus impressionnant. Ils sont tombés au sol et ne bougent plus, même si je certaine qu'ils sont vivants. Ceux sur les toits sont immobiles aussi, je crois qu'ils sont tous assommés.

\- Comment se fait-il que ceux sur les toits aient été perturbés? s'enquiert Harold.

\- On a volé près d'eux, très près.

\- Je vois. À quelle distance approximative se trouvaient les Sharkgrifs quand ils ont été affectés par les sons?

\- Je dirais une quinzaine de mètres, répond Jenny.

\- Les autres disent la même chose, approuve Harold après avoir obtenu les résultats des autres patrouilleurs concernant les membres de l'équipe accompagnant Jenny. C'est une assez bonne base pour l'instant. Continue les tests comme au début.

\- Compris.

Les tests se poursuivent avec des résultats toujours plus forts au fur et à mesure que la fréquence dans les aigus augmente. Finalement, Harold rappelle l'équipe, mettant fin à la mission. Dans le silence qui suit l'ordre de retour, Harold dépose son casque sur la table et se tourne vers le général. Tous les autres occupants de la tente font de même. Le général jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui puis se racle la gorge.

\- J'admets m'être trompé, cette mission s'est révélée extrêmement importante et nous a fourni de précieux renseignements sur une solution possible pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar. J'adresse mes félicitations aux artisans de cette réussite et je leur assure que leur contribution à cet effort de guerre sera célébré et récompensé quand les circonstances le permettront. Pour l'instant, nous devons analyser plus en profondeur les résultats obtenus lors de cette mission afin de mettre au point un plan pour repousser les Sharkgrifs et mettre fin à la menace qu'ils représentent. J'aimerais que le personnel prioritaire me rejoigne pour une réunion dans la salle de réunions une heure après l'arrivée de l'équipe de la mission. Avec l'équipe, bien entendu.

Sans attendre de réponse, le général se tourne et sort de la tente. La foule se trouvant dans la tente commence à se disperser. Stoïck et Valka adresse des sourires emplis de fierté à leur fils puis sortent, suivis par Gueulfor et Gothi. Mégane s'attarde quelques instants pour discuter avec Rand et quelques patrouilleurs mais les Guides finissent également par partir. Les jeunes s'extirpent du coin où ils s'étaient entassés et rejoignent Harold et Astrid. Ces derniers se sont éloignés de la table où se trouvent les radios et s'approchent de la sortie de la tente.

\- C'était passionnant! déclare Varek avec enthousiasme. Je n'aurais jamais que les Sharkgrifs possèdent une telle faiblesse ou qu'il serait aussi facile de les vaincre!

\- Ne t'emporte pas, conseille Harold, rien n'est encore fait. Nous avons une idée de comment battre les Sharkgrifs mais maintenant, il nous faut les moyens pour y arriver.

\- De quoi tu parles? questionne Rustik.

\- C'est pourtant simple, répond Astrid en soupirant. Tu sais que les Sharkgrifs ont détruits tous les haut-parleurs de leur côté de la ville. Comment pourrons-nous diffuser le son si nous n'avons plus le matériel nécessaire?

\- On peut utiliser de gros amplis, suggère Kranedur.

\- Impossible, ça ne sera pas suffisant, réfute Harold.

\- Tu n'as pas une idée pour contourner ce problème? interroge Alix.

\- Pas pour l'instant, soupire Harold. J'ai le cerveau en compote, je pense que je ne serais même pas capable de finir une grille de mots-croisés dans mon état actuel.

\- Même dans nos bons jours on peut jamais finir une grille de mots-croisés, commente Kognedur.

\- Ouais, il y a trop de possibilités, ajoute Kranedur.

\- Sauf qu'il y a un truc bizarre, reprend Kognedur.

\- Il n'y a jamais les mots _explosion_ , _destruction_ ou _carnage_ , poursuit Kranedur.

\- Du coup, on a du mal à se motiver, termine Kognedur.

\- Je vois, dit Harold. Je pense que vous devriez laisser tomber les mots-croisés et passer à des activités moins cérébrales. Vous aurez peut-être une chance de sauver les quelques neurones qui vous restent.

\- Pourquoi insinuer qu'ils avaient plus de neurones quand ils sont nés? demande Astrid. À mon avis, ils ont un neurone pour deux. Et encore, ce neurone doit être lourdement endommagé.

\- Tu es très charitable, remarque Harold.

\- Non, juste réaliste. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir le même cerveau que toi, ce qui est une bonne chose d'ailleurs. Notre monde serait en grand danger autrement. Mais heureusement pour nous, c'est toi qui est doté d'une intelligence hors norme, tu as un minimum de sens commun.

\- Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou une insulte?

\- À toi de voir.

\- Oh, par Odin! se lamente Arik. Jenny avait raison, vous êtes en plain badinage! C'est écœurant.

\- À ta place, je me tairais, Arik, conseille Astrid d'un ton sombre. Tu as beaucoup de choses à expliquer, et beaucoup d'excuses à présenter.

\- Heu, à quel propos? demande Arik avec méfiance.

\- Une certaine caméra cachée sur une plante dans une chambre d'hôpital, ça te rappelle quelque chose?

\- Oh, ça! s'exclame Arik avec soulagement. Je croyais que tu parlais du dictaphone dissimulé dans la poignée d'une des béquilles d'Harold!

Harold et Astrid s'arrêtent brusquement de marcher et échangent un regard incrédule qui se change lentement en un regard horrifié. D'un même accord, ils se tournent vers Arik qui est occupé à plier un t-shirt. Quand il sent les deux regards peser sur lui, le référent cesse son pliage et lève la tête vers les deux jeunes. Ce qu'il voit ne semble pas lui convenir car il déglutit de façon audible et, abandonnant son t-shirt, il recule rapidement avant de s'enfuit en courant. Astrid ne tarde pas à se lancer à ses trousses et Harold la suit du mieux qu'il peut en boitillant. Les autres jeunes les regardent partir, stupéfaits. Le t-shirt, tombé au sol, montre une équipe de différents personnages : un humain, une femme à la peau verte, un homme bleu avec des marques rouges et au crâne rasé, un raton-laveur armé et un petit arbre avec de grands yeux innocents. Les quatre premiers font face au petit arbre qui se trouve devant ce qui ressemble aux restes d'un vaisseau et avec une arme non loin de lui. Le petit arbre est surmonté d'une bulle indiquant _Je s'appelle Groot_ tandis que l'humain demande _Qui a eu la bonne idée de ne pas ranger les armes avant de quitter mon vaisseau? Et qui devait surveiller Groot aujourd'hui?!_

* * *

 **Je n'étais pas venue depuis vendredi ou samedi, alors ça explique pourquoi je ne m'en aperçois qu'aujourd'hui : est-ce juste moi ou le site a changé de format? Je trouve que l'écriture est plus grosse tandis que la fenêtre d'interaction est plus étroite. J'ai beau changer la taille des caractères dans les paramètres internet, ça ne fait rien. Vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe?**


	66. Chapter 65

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Cette fois, c'est le début de la fin!^^**

 **Je pense qu'il y a quelques problèmes avec le chapitre précédent. J'ai dû le poster deux fois avant qu'il apparaisse sur le site et je n'ai pas reçu le mail de notification sur la publication du chapitre. Vous l'avez reçu?**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **kitsune93 : Ouais, Arik n'a pas été très malin sur ce coup-là. Et oui, un hommage au film Les Gardiens de la galaxie 2 que j'ai vraiment adoré. (Enfin, j'adore surtout Groot.^^) Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et les jeunes sursautent tous. Ils se retournent rapidement pour voir qui entre dans la salle. Astrid est la première à faire irruption, marchant avec empressement pour se jeter sur la première chaise vide et s'y asseoir, bras et jambes croisés et la moue boudeuse. Harold la suit plus calmement et s'assied à côté d'elle, poussant un soupir de soulagement tout en massant doucement son pied droit. Varek ferme la porte en silence et les jeunes se tournent vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Vu comment Astrid est entrée, je pense qu'Arik a réussi à s'enfuir, tente Merim.

\- Pas pour longtemps, grogne Astrid. Je vais l'attraper et lui faire avaler ses dents une par une tout en le rendant chauve, cheveux après cheveux.

\- Ouh, tu aimes faire souffrir, commente Merim.

\- En général, non. Arik a éveillé un nouveau côté chez moi, réplique Astrid d'un ton mordant. Peut-être mon héritage viking.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, dit Harold, fais se rendormir ton côté viking et secoue un peu ton côté moderne. Ce que tu prévois de faire est de la torture et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est illégal. Trouve quelque chose de moins barbare. Je n'ai pas envie de masquer tes traces.

\- Tu ne m'interdis pas de me venger? s'enquiert Astrid avec un petit sourire. Tu veux juste que je fasse quelque chose de légal et discret?

\- Dans la mesure du possible, oui, répond Harold. Et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, Arik a dépassé les bornes, là.

\- Marché conclut, je vais rester discrète et tu me donnes un coup de main.

\- Bien, maintenant que le meurtre d'Arik est décidé, on peut passer à la suite? questionne Merim. À savoir : que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

\- Eh bien, c'est assez simple, décrète Harold. On trouve un moyen de diffuser des sons aigus sur une grande distance, incapacitant ainsi les Sharkgrifs, puis nous lançons une contre-attaque pour les chasser de la capitale et, espérons-le, attraper les Dagurs.

\- Les quoi? demande Alix en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les humains qui travaillent avec les Sharkgrifs, explique Astrid. C'est le nom qu'ils se donnent.

\- En référence à Dagur le Dérangé, je présume, dit Varek. C'était l'un des opposants les plus récurrents d'Ha...

\- Oui, oui, interrompt Rustik, plus tard, le cours d'histoire. Comment tu vas diffuser le son?

\- Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes? interroge Harold.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui trouves toujours une solution à tout. Et jusqu'à présent, tu es celui qui a inventé tous les trucs bizarres qui nous aident.

\- Je n'ai rien inventé, j'ai juste altéré des objets déjà existants, objecte Harold. Et je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracles, je n'ai pas de solution à tous les problèmes.

\- Ben, la plupart du temps, si, dit Kognedur.

\- Sauf pour les distractions, ça, c'est notre rayon, ajoute Kranedur.

\- On parle pas de ça, idiot, souffle Kognedur.

\- Ah bon? On parle de quoi alors?

\- Heu, je sais plus, mais pas de ça.

\- D'accord, alors je vais hocher la tête pour faire croire que je comprends, dit Kranedur.

\- Oh, et moi, je vais la secouer. On peut pas faire la même chose, ça serait louche.

\- Bonne idée, frangine.

\- Merci, frangin.

\- Je pense que cette conversation était très éloignée du véritable sujet de conversation, dit Edwin.

\- Ignore-les, tu éviteras de devenir bête, rétorque Merim.

\- Bon, et ma question? reprend Rustik.

\- Je n'ai pas de solution, soupire Harold. Sur ce coup, il faut demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- À qui?

\- Je ne sais pas! s'exclame Harold en levant les bras au ciel puis en les laissant retomber. Gueulfor, un patrouilleur, Jenny, Gothi! N'importe qui du moment que ce n'est pas moi! J'en ai marre d'être celui qui doit donner les réponses à chaque fois qu'on se trouve devant un problème! Vous avez tous un cerveau, pourquoi vous ne l'utilisez pas, hein? P...

\- D'accord, stop! coupe Astrid. Harold, je pense que tu as besoin d'un moment de détente. Allons voir Krokmou et Tempête. Je suis sûre que si on demande aux bonnes personnes, nous aurons l'autorisation d'aller voler un peu avant qu'il fasse nuit.

La jeune fille attrape un poignet d'Harold et l'oblige à se mettre debout puis le tire vers la porte. Les deux jeunes sortent en silence.

Le lendemain, Harold est bien plus calme quand il est appelé par les Anciens, et quelques patrouilleurs, pour les aider à trouver un moyen afin de diffuser les sons aigus à grande échelle. Le jeune garçon ne s'énerve pas et participe activement aux discussions. Au final, il est décidé d'envoyer des équipes d'ingénieurs dans les bâtiments équipés de haut-parleurs pour remettre ces derniers en état de marche. Cependant, cela ne peut fonctionner que dans la partie de la capitale sous contrôle des patrouilleurs. Dans l'optique d'affronter les Sharkgrifs sur leur territoire, une autre idée doit être trouvée. C'est Astrid qui leur fournit, sans le vouloir, la solution.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de moyen de diffuser le son sur toute la capitale? s'enquiert un jeune patrouilleur. Si on utilise des relais ou d...

\- Les Sharkgrifs ne nous laisseront pas passer gentiment pour qu'on puisse installer des relais, interrompt un Ancien en secouant la tête d'un air las. Non, nous devons faire quelque chose de notre côté qui puisse parvenir jusqu'à eux.

\- Pourquoi ne pas mettre un haut-parleur géant au milieu de la capitale? demande Astrid. Si c'est pile au milieu, le son partira dans tous les sens et atteindra tous les recoins de la capitale, non?

\- En théorie, c'est une bonne idée, approuve une Ancienne, mais en pratique, nous n'avons pas l'équipement nécessaire. Un haut-parleur, même géant, n'est pas assez puissant pour couvrir toute la capitale.

\- Mais alors, comment font les pompiers ou les forces de l'ordre? questionne la jeune fille.

\- Pardon?

\- Je veux dire, quand il y a une urgence, une sirène retentit pour prévenir les gens, explique Astrid. Et cette sirène est entendue dans toute la ville, non? Ça marche comme ça dans ma ville d'origine, vous n'avez pas le même système ici?

\- Les sirènes d'urgence! s'exclame Harold. Bien sûr! Astrid, tu une véritable génie!

\- Mais les sirènes n'émettent pas un son dans la fréquence voulue, objecte un patrouilleur.

\- Il suffit de les reprogrammer, lance Harold, c'est facile. Un poste de commandes se trouve dans les abris afin de pouvoir accéder aux sirènes en cas de crise si le poste en surface est inatteignable.

\- Et les Sharkgrifs n'auront pas détruits les sirènes? s'enquiert le jeune patrouilleur du début d'un air sceptique.

\- Aucune chance, répond Harold. Il y a six ans, une bande de jeunes s'amusait à détruire toutes les sirènes de la ville. Ça a failli causer pas mal d'accidents. Du coup, mon père a décidé de remplacer toutes les sirènes. Au lieu de les mettre dans des endroits visibles, les sirènes sont cachées dans les murs de certains bâtiments, avec juste une ouverture spéciale pour permettre la diffusion du son. Les travaux ont été longs et compliqués mais il n'y a plus eu de problème et les sirènes fonctionnent aussi bien qu'avant. À moins de détruire les bâtiments, les Sharkgrifs n'auront pas pu toucher aux sirènes. Quand elles ont été changées, elles ont été modernisées et mises en réseau. Le réseau de la capitale est toujours actif et le boîtier de réception et de diffusion est de notre côté de la ville, et le relais est situé sur le toit de l'hôtel de ville, dans un caisson protégé, qui est aussi de notre côté. Nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter que les Sharkgrifs les détruisent pour réduire les sirènes au silence. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'enregistrer la fréquence correcte et de l'introduire dans le programme des sirènes puis de les déclencher.

\- En combien de temps ça peut être fait? demande un Ancien.

\- Il faut la permission du Chef pour accéder au poste de commandes, réfléchit Harold. Puis il me faut environ cinq minutes pour transférer la fréquence dans le programme et tout régler. Donc, pas longtemps.

\- Parfait. Beau travail, jeunes gens. Je vais informer le général et le Chef de la solution. Si tout se passe bien, nous devrions pouvoir passer à l'offensive dès demain.

L'Ancien s'éloigne de la table et sort de la salle après s'être entretenu brièvement avec Gothi. Cette dernière s'approche d'Harold et Astrid quand tous les autres Anciens et les patrouilleurs se sont éloignés à leur tour.

\- Je vois qu'encore une fois, nous te devons des remerciements, Harold, dit Gothi tout bas.

\- Pas cette fois, c'est Astrid qui a eu l'idée de génie. Je n'ai fait qu'élaborer un peu.

\- Dans ce cas, nos remerciements se tournent également vers toi, Astrid.

\- Oh, heu, de rien.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire? demande l'Ancienne.

\- Je vais préparer la fréquence puis attendre d'avoir la permission de mon père pour accéder au poste de commandes des sirènes, répond Harold.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais. Je voulais savoir où vous serez et ce que vous ferez quand l'attaque sur les Sharkgrifs sera lancée.

\- Je pense que nous serons ici, dit Astrid, dans les abris. À mon avis, aucun civil ne sera autorisé à rester à l'extérieur.

\- Et vous allez vraiment rester ici sagement?

\- Oui, répond Harold. Cette fois, l'attaque sera bien plus brutale et totale, les patrouilleurs ne vont pas chercher à épargner les Sharkgrifs. Ces dragons ont été officiellement reconnus comme étant néfastes et ne sont donc pas sur la liste des espèces intouchables. Nos propres partenaires dragons ne leur font aucun quartier quand ils les croisent. C'est vrai que j'aimerais participer à l'attaque, mais ce n'est vraiment pas ma place. Je ne ferais que gêner.

\- Et toi? demande Gothi à Astrid.

\- Si Harold estime que c'est trop dangereux, et s'il n'y va pas, alors je n'ai aucune raison pour m'y joindre. Je resterais dans l'abri.

\- Hum, je vois. Je vais prier les dieux pour que vos souhaits se réalisent. Cependant, les dieux ont parfois des idées bien précises quant au destin de certaines personnes. Il se pourrait que vous ne restiez pas dans l'abri, finalement.

Sans un mot de plus, Gothi retourne avec son groupe d'origine, laissant les deux jeunes bouches bées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire? finit par questionne Astrid.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répond Harold en secouant doucement la tête. Sûrement un délire d'Ancien.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'elle pourrait savoir quelque chose? Les Anciens sont réputés pour savoir prédire le futur.

\- Non, ils font des estimations, c'est tout, réfute Harold.

\- Alors comment font-ils pour désigner des partenaires? Ils étudient nos statistiques? interroge Astrid avec provocation.

\- Les Anciens ont un bon instinct sur ce sujet, et ils ont également beaucoup de connaissances, réplique Harold. Il est impossible de prévoir le futur.

\- Tu es un grand sceptique, toi, hein? demande Astrid.

\- Disons plutôt que je suis très terre à terre.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui aime autant voler, c'est un comble.


	67. Chapter 66

**Bien le bonsoir! Comme promis, voici le chapitre qui aurait de lundi. Les choses sérieuses commencent vraiment, même si les jeunes parviennent à glisser une conversation presque légère à la fin. Vous aurez le chapitre de demain comme d'habitude.**

 **Je croise les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas de souci pour la publication ce soir, je commence à en avoir assez d'avoir un message d'erreur à chaque fois que je publie un nouveau chapitre. Et l'équipe technique du site ne répond à aucun mail non plus!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Une grande foule est rassemblée sur la place juste devant l'entrée des abris. Le soleil est caché par des nuages mais il y a assez de luminosité pour que l'estrade hâtivement préparée soit bien visible. Un pupitre avec un micro est installé sur l'estrade et le général ainsi que ses subalternes, Mégane et les autres conseillers et enfin Stoïck se tiennent sur le côté, discutant entre eux. Ils semblent parvenir à un accord et c'est Stoïck qui s'approche du micro. Immédiatement, le silence s'installe dans la foule. Patrouilleurs, Guides, soigneurs et civils autorisés à assister à l'assemblée se taisent. Harold et ses amis sont perchés sur un toit, sous la surveillance de Rand.

\- Camarades, commence Stoïck, vous êtes rassemblés ici pour ce qui sera sûrement reconnu dans le futur comme le début de la contre-attaque envers les Sharkgrifs et leurs alliés. Le moment où les forces alliées des humains et des dragons, nos chers amis et partenaires, se sont lancées à l'attaque pour récupérer ce qui leur appartient de droit : leur liberté. Les Sharkgrifs et leurs alliés sont arrivés du jour au lendemain et n'ont eu de cesse de détruire nos maisons, blesser et tuer nos aimés. À aucun moment ils n'ont donné la moindre indication de vouloir communiquer avec nous, malgré les nombreuses tentatives des Guides, afin de nous expliquer le but de leurs attaques, ou tout simplement pour exprimer leurs revendications. Ils se sont donc révélés comme des ennemis refusant tout dialogue et ont continué leurs attaques sauvages. De ce fait, nous pouvons les voir entièrement comme des ennemis. Selon nos lois, et nos règles morales, nous devrions leur laisser une chance de se rendre. Quand nous les combattrons, nous devrions veiller à les faire prisonniers, pas à les tuer. Mais dans le cas présent, lois et règles ne peuvent être suivies. Si nous montrons le moindre signe de pitié, de compassion, la seule fin que nous rencontrerons sera la mort. Nos ennemis ne feront preuve d'aucune pitié. Ce n'est certes pas une raison pour nous abaisser à leur niveau, c'est pourquoi aucun ordre pour tuer vous sera donné. À la place, vous ne recevrez qu'un seul ordre prioritaire : restez en vie! Vos vies, celles de vos partenaires et de vos camarades, sont précieuses. Nous avons déjà perdu de trop nombreux frères et sœurs. Je ne suis pas naïf. Je sais que certains et certaines d'entre vous ne reviendront pas. Moi-même, il se peut que je parte combattre à vos côtés et ne revienne jamais ici. Si je dois mourir, je le ferais en combattant pour protéger ce qui m'est cher : ma famille, mes amis, les habitants de mon pays, mes frères d'armes. Cependant, ce n'est pas une telle pensée qui m'arrêtera et m'empêchera de rejoindre ce combat. Si nous voulons notre liberté, nous devons nous battre pour l'obtenir. Bien que certains combats se déroulent sans verser la moindre goutte de sang, dans le cas présent, c'est hélas impossible. Chaque personne tombée sera célébrée en héros quand nous pourrons enfin rebâtir nos vies. Mais pour que cela se fasse, nous devons d'abord emporter la victoire. Le général va donner l'ordre de mobilisation dans dix heures. Mais avant que vous ne revêtiez vos uniformes et armures, il faut que sachiez ceci : la désertion est un crime passible de la court martiale.

Des murmures anxieux se font entendre dans la foule et quelques personnes bougent pour se rapprocher de l'estrade, comme pour mieux entendre.

\- C'est pourquoi, reprend Stoïck, deux heures sont accordées pour que vous puissiez vous décider. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous avons perdu nombre de nôtres. Nous ne souhaitons pas en perdre plus. Il se peut que certains d'entre vous ne souhaitent pas participer au combat que nous sommes sur le point de commencer. Durant les deux heures qui vont suivre, deux bureaux seront ouverts pour accueillir quiconque désire être écarté du combat et rejoindre les abris. Le général et moi-même, en tant que Chef, souhaitons vous donner l'opportunité de vous retirer du service actif. Nous ne désirons pas obliger qui que ce soit à combattre. Ceux et celles qui souhaitent être écartés devront se faire connaître afin que nous n'appelions pas leurs noms au moment de partir au combat. Qu'une chose soit bien claire : aucune des personnes retirées ne sera poursuivie ultérieurement ou ne subira un quelconque effet secondaire personnel. Il n'y aura pas de sanction, ni maintenant, ni jamais. C'est votre vie qui est en jeu, prenez le temps de réfléchir et parvenez à la décision qui satisfera le plus. Il n'y a aucune honte à vous retirer. Pensez à vous, à ce que vous souhaitez vraiment. Nous vous demandons aussi de soumettre cette proposition à vos partenaires dragons. Des Guides seront disponibles à côté des bureaux d'accueil pour recevoir les dragons ne souhaitant pas rejoindre le combat. Les officiers ont tous choisis de poursuivre et de livrer bataille. Dans deux heures, quand nous serons lesquels d'entre vous combattront à nos côtés, les officiers pourront vous expliquer en détail ce qui se passera dans le combat à venir. Mais afin que vous puissiez déjà vous en faire une idée, je vais vous faire un rapide compte-rendu. Dans dix heures, les sirènes dispersées partout dans la capitale seront déclenchées et émettront une fréquence qui réduit les Sharkgrifs à l'impuissance, voire les assomme. Nous ne pouvons vraiment utiliser la fréquence qui rend les Sharkgrifs inconscients car nous avons découverts que sur une longue durée, plus de dix minutes, nos partenaires dragons sont également affectés. C'est pour cela que nous utiliserons la fréquence qui permet uniquement d'immobiliser les Sharkgrifs. Lorsque l'ordre sera donné par le général, tous les combattants seront envoyés de l'autre côté de la capitale pour combattre les Sharkgrifs et débusquer leurs alliés humains. Ces derniers, qui se surnomment les Dagurs, doivent, si possible, être appréhendés vivants afin qu'ils puissent être questionnés et jugés. Le combat sera certainement long. Nous sommes certains que les Sharkgrifs, bien qu'incapacités, opposeront une grande résistance et leurs alliés humains sont encore trop méconnus pour que nous sachions à quoi nous attendre de leur part. Bien entendu, nous n'allons pas lancer toutes nos forces exactement en même temps, au même endroit et de la même façon. Ceux qui souhaitent combattre recevront leurs assignations et leurs ordres de leurs officiers supérieurs dans deux heures. Les huit heures suivants seront utilisées pour la préparation et pour que chaque participant puisse se reposer au moins deux heures et passer un peu de temps avec de la famille ou des amis. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire pour le moment. Nous nous retrouverons ici dans deux heures pour répartir ceux et celles qui combattre en diverses équipes. Réfléchissez, à présent, et décidez-vous. Mais soyez bien conscients d'une chose : vous battre avec une résolution faible ou des doutes ne fera que vous mettre en danger, ainsi que ceux qui vous entourent.

Sur ces mots, Stoïck s'éloigne du micro et rejoint les patrouilleurs et les Guides. La foule devant l'estrade sort de son silence et commence à s'éparpiller. Les jeunes échangent des regards puis se tournent vers Rand.

\- Vous resterez dans l'abri, dit le Guide, un patrouilleur a été assigné à votre surveillance. C'est un blessé de l'attaque précédente. Il ne peut pas reprendre le service pour le moment mais sa mobilité est suffisante pour vous surveiller. Le Chef Stoïck et le général ont lourdement insisté pour que vous ne restiez pas sans supervision.

\- Alors on va rater tout le combat? demande Kranedur.

\- C'est nul, on peut jamais voir le plus intéressant, se plaint Kognedur.

\- Dans le cas présent, dit Harold, le plus intéressant, comme tu dis, est un champs de bataille où vont périr des centaines de personnes, peut-être des gens que nous connaissons bien. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de nous retrouver sur les lieux.

\- Et il y a de fortes chances pour que nos parents se trouvent parmi les combattants, enchérit Astrid. Pour ma part, je ne souhaite pas voir mon père se faire blesser ou pire. J'attendrais dans l'abri qu'il revienne.

\- Et s'il ne revient pas? questionne Kognedur d'un ton doux, surprenant les autres jeunes.

\- Alors je pourrais en garder dans ma mémoire la dernière fois où je l'aurais vu : vivant et souriant, fort et sûr de lui, répond Astrid. Je suis certaine que c'est comme ça qu'il sera quand il dira au-revoir à ma mère.

\- C'est ainsi que seront toutes les personnes partant combattre les Sharkgrifs, approuve Rand. Quand une personne va risquer sa vie et laisse des proches derrière, elle s'assure de laisser une impression de force pour aider ses proches en cas de malheur. Il est plus facile d'avoir le souvenir d'un sourire que d'un visage ensanglanté.

\- J'ai plus envie d'y aller, murmure Kranedur.

\- Moi non plus, confie Kognedur.

\- Venez, rentrons, dit Rand. Vos parents voudront sûrement vous voir et tu dois finir de programmer la fréquence, Harold.

\- J'ai laissé l'ordinateur en route, avec ordre de ne pas y toucher, dit Harold en suivant Rand et les autres jeunes. La fréquence doit être enregistrée, il suffit juste de la connecter au panneau de contrôle.

\- Tu auras le droit de le faire ou c'est un patrouilleur qui va s'en charger? s'enquiert Merim.

\- Mon père a insisté pour que ce soit moi, répond Harold. Il dit qu'il n'a pas vraiment confiance dans les capacités des _experts_.

\- Il a raison, approuve Varek. Tu te souviens de Tic et Tac?

\- Oh par les dieux, il est difficile de les oublier. Je me demande ce qu'ils deviennent.

\- Ils ont été virés d'à peu près chaque poste où ils ont été envoyés, dit Arik, même les cuisines. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils apprennent comment se servir d'un balais et d'une pelle.

\- Et tu sais ça comment? interroge Astrid.

\- J'ai mené ma petite enquête. Il est toujours bon de savoir où se trouvent les désastres ambulants, histoire de les éviter. Bien entendu, je n'ai utilisé que des moyens légaux pour me procurer ces informations, rien à voir avec des caméras ou des micros. De toute façon, ce serait du gâchis de les utiliser sur eux.

Astrid lance un regard noir à Arik qui fait le grimace et rentre la tête dans les épaules. Ce jour-là, Arik porte un t-shirt noir sur lequel est représenté un personnage portant un costume rouge et bleu avec une araignée noire sur la poitrine qui est perché en haut d'un immeuble et regarde la ville en-dessous de lui, tandis qu'une bulle de pensée survole sa tête, indiquant _Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. De grandes responsabilités nécessitent un cœur et un esprit forts._

\- Que fera-t-on pendant le combat? demande Varek à Rand. Et ça va durer longtemps?

\- Les plus optimistes pensent que la bataille durera quelques heures à peine, mais je pense qu'une à deux journées seront nécessaires pour parvenir à une victoire, répond le Guide avec sérieux. Quant à vous, vous resterez avec vos familles.

\- Hors de question, dit vivement Astrid. J'irais avec Harold au poste de commandes, même si je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Dans les souterrains contenant les abris, indique Harold, un peu à part afin que des civils ne s'en approchent pas. En temps normal, l'accès y est réglementé mais mon père va sûrement l'ouvrir et poster des gardes à la porte. Ma mère sera sûrement avec nous, elle est l'une des adjoints de mon père et possède donc les codes pour activer les sirènes.

\- Tu as besoin de codes pour ça? interroge Rustik. Tu ne peux pas juste appuyer sur un bouton?

\- Non, c'est plus compliqué, explique Harold. Des codes sont nécessaires pour éviter qu'une personne mal-intentionnée utilise les sirènes à des fins néfastes.

\- Oui, j'imagine qu'on pourrait créer un véritable chaos en ayant accès aux sirènes, admet Varek.

\- C'est vrai, les gens ont tendance à paniquer quand ils entendent des alertes, enchérit Alix. Même quand on leur dit de garder leur calme.

\- Les humains font toujours le contraire de ce qu'on leur dit, c'est dans leur nature, déplore Edwin.

\- J'ai une info pour toi, dit Arik, tu es un humain aussi.

\- Oh, merci beaucoup d'éclairer ma lanterne, je l'ignorais totalement!

\- Pas de quoi, ça fait plaisir.

\- Passer du temps en ta compagnie est dangereux, souffle Astrid à Harold. Ton caractère déteint sur les autres.

\- Je décline toute responsabilité, la seule personne avec qui je veux passer du temps, c'est toi.

\- Oh oh! Serait-ce une demande pour un rendez-vous?

\- Pourquoi pas? Quand nous serons dans un monde un peu moins fou, nous pourrons peut-être passer un peu de temps ensemble?

\- Demande acceptée, dit Astrid avec un sourire.

\- Jenny va être ravie, commente Arik qui tient un carnet et y écrit avec engouement. Vous avez déjà une date? Une heure? Un lieu?

\- Tu es vraiment suicidaire, déclare tranquillement Harold.

\- Bah, de toute façon, Astrid a déjà décidé de me tuer, et je sais que tu vas l'aider. Puisque je suis un mort en sursis, autant en profiter pour glaner quelques informations supplémentaires. Si Jenny en est satisfaite, elle pourrait s'assurer que ma tombe soit fleurie au moins par an.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux te promettre de mettre du basilic sur ta tombe chaque année, dit Harold.

\- Pourquoi du basilic? s'étonne Arik.

\- Ça signifie _haine_ dans le langage des fleurs, répond le jeune garçon. Mais c'est peut-être un peu fort. Je devrais plutôt t'apporter des ancolies, elles représentent la folie.

\- Oui, ça conviendra tout à fait, approuve Astrid.

\- Jeunes gens, si vous avez terminé vos discussions, nous sommes arrivés, annonce Rand.

Le Guide se tient devant la porte menant aux abris. Les jeunes cessent de parler et regardent la porte avec appréhension.

\- Entrons, finit par soupirer Harold. J'ignore combien de temps on va rester confinés là-dedans mais il est inutile de rester ici alors qu'on pourrait aider.

\- Et puis, plus vite on entre, plus on en ressort, n'est-ce pas? questionne Varek avec nervosité.

\- Pas forcément, détrompe Harold. Parfois, attendre pendant qu'un combat se déroule donne l'impression que le temps s'étire à l'infini.

\- Quels mots encourageants, commente Astrid.

Saisissant la main d'Harold dans la sienne, Astrid entre dans le tunnel.


	68. Chapter 67

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, un peu tard, comme d'habitude en ce moment. La situation commence à chauffer, la fin approche rapidement.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Tu as raison, j'imagine très bien un leader ou autre faire un discours dans le même genre que celui de Stoïck pour donner du courage à ses troupes. D'ailleurs, pour ce genre de discours, je m'inspire de films et de livres, alors c'est normal que ça donne cette image. Et oui, la fin arrive, il faut bien arrêter un jour. Certes, j'aimerais continuer mais je suis presque à la fin de ce que j'ai prévu et je refuse de rallonger en mettant des scènes ennuyantes juste pour faire quelques chapitres de plus. Tu vas l'apprendre par cœur?! Quelle folie! Tu vas te détraquer le cerveau!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Alors? Combien se sont retirés? demande Astrid.

\- À peine une dizaine, répond Harold. Selon mon père, les seuls à s'être inscrits pour ne pas participer au combat sont des combattants qui viennent juste de se remettre d'une blessure et ne sentent pas capables de participer à une bataille aussi importante. Tous les autres patrouilleurs ont décidé de partir au combat.

\- C'est une bonne chose, non? s'enquiert Alix. Ça veut dire qu'ils seront nombreux.

\- Oui, approuve Harold. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que le danger est très présent. Un grand nombre ne rend pas le combat plus sûr.

\- On est vraiment obligés de rester ici? se plaint Rustik. Je m'ennuie.

\- Essaie d'apprendre aux jumeaux à compter jusqu'à vingt, suggère Arik, ça te fera passer le temps. Si tu as de la chance, tu y arriveras avant l'année prochaine.

\- Personne ne t'a obligé à venir ici, gronde Astrid. J'ai dit que j'accompagnais Harold au poste de commandes mais toi et les autres pouviez rester dans l'abri.

\- C'est déprimant, là-bas, dit Varek. Tout le monde s'inquiète et nous n'avons rien à faire.

\- On ne fait pas grand-chose ici non plus, pointe Merim. Le seul qui travaille, c'est Harold.

\- Et il aura du mal à faire son travail si vous discutez sans arrêt, intervient Valka.

Les jeunes se taisent et se contentent de regarder Harold entrer la fréquence dans le panneau de contrôle des sirènes. Quand il a terminé, il se tourne vers sa mère.

\- J'ai fini. Tu peux entrer les codes pour permettre l'activation.

\- Très bien. Ton père devrait donner son accord d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Les dix heures sont écoulées, dit Rustik, pourquoi le combat n'a pas encore commencé?

\- Il est impossible de lancer un tel événement à la minute précise, explique Valka, il y a toujours des imprévus. Stoïck et le général ont expliqué au combattants ce qu'ils doivent faire mais il se peut que des rapports de dernière minute des éclaireurs aient provoqué des changements dans l'organisation de l'attaque. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre. De toute façon, l'attaque ne commencera pas tant que les sirènes ne seront pas déclenchées.

\- Pourquoi on a pas de radio ici? questionne Kognedur. On a aucune idée de ce qui se passe à la surface.

\- Il y en a une, répond Harold. Je peux la brancher si vous voulez.

\- Oui, ça serait pratique, approuve Valka.

Harold quitte sa place devant le panneau de contrôle et se décale sur le côté, près d'un téléphone relié par un câble à un haut-parleur encastré dans le mur.

\- C'est un vieux modèle, commente Harold en ouvrant le boîtier de la radio. Le combiné sert à parler, il n'y a pas de micro. On entendra tout avec le haut-parleur.

Après quelques minutes de travail, le jeune garçon parvient à brancher la radio et à trouver la fréquence utilisée par les patrouilleurs.

\- … _une bonne chose. Ce sera plus simple de les avoir tous s'ils se regroupent au même endroit._

\- _Mais un tel regroupement est inquiétant. Ils doivent prévoir quelque chose, et j'ai bien l'impression que ça ne nous sera pas bénéfique._

\- _Sornettes! Ils ne savent pas ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire, nous nous sommes assurés que notre plan soit impossible à découvrir. Quand ils se rendront compte que nous passons à l'attaque, ce sera trop tard. Dès que les sirènes retentiront, ils seront faits comme des rats._

\- _En parlant de ça, qu'attend donc le Chef pour donner l'ordre d'activation des sirènes?_

\- _on a oublié de donner une radio aux personnes qui sont dans le poste de commandes, du coup, il faut trouver quelqu'un pour porter le message. Ça nous fait perdre du temps, c'est sûr._

Après un coup d'œil échangé entre Valka et Harold, le jeune garçon s'empare du combiné.

\- Allô? Vous m'entendez? Ici Harold Haddock, du poste de commandes, vous me recevez?

\- _Ce gamin est un vrai cauchemar, comment il fait pour se retr..._

\- _On t'entend, Harold,_ parvient la voix de Mégane. _Comment as-tu établi cette connexion?_

\- Il y a une vieille radio installée dans le poste, toujours en état de marche, comme vous pouvez le constater. Je viens juste de la connecter et nous avons entendu une partie de la conversation. Mon père a donné l'ordre de déclencher les sirènes?

\- _Oui,_ répond Mégane, _mais il doit transmettre l'ordre lui-même pour que ça soit valide. Ne raccroche surtout pas, nous allons le faire venir ici._

\- Pas de problème, je reste en ligne, confirme Harold.

Les deux côtés attendent quelques minutes avant que Stoïck n'arrive enfin. Mégane lui explique rapidement la situation, sans tenir compte du général qui bougonne à l'arrière.

\- _Harold? Tu es toujours là?_ interroge Stoïck. _Ta mère est avec toi?_

\- Oui et oui. Maman, mes amis et deux patrouilleurs sont dans le poste de commandes.

\- _Parfait. Valka, tu peux déverrouiller les sirènes. Harold, lance le programme dans cinq minutes, ça nous laissera le temps de gagner nos positions. Je dois y aller. Je vous aime._

\- Sois prudent, Stoïck, dit Valka en prenant le combiné que lui tend Harold.

\- _Tu me connais, non?_

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que je te conseiller d'être prudent, réplique la soigneuse en souriant. Je t'attendrais.

\- _Je promets de tout faire pour revenir. Harold, ne fais pas de bêtises et écoute ta mère._

\- J'essaierais.

Sans un mot de plus, Stoïck abandonne la radio de l'autre côté. Mégane assigne un patrouilleur à la radio pour transmettre les nouvelles en cas de besoin puis semble partir à son tour. Quand seul le silence se fait entendre à la radio, Valka renifle à quelques reprises avant de se diriger vers le panneau de contrôle et d'entrer ses codes dans l'ordinateur.

\- Tu peux lancer le programme, Harold, dit Valka en reculant. Tu as un compte à rebours?

\- Oui, un peu moins de quatre minutes maintenant.

\- Bien, alors au travail.

Harold reprend sa place devant l'ordinateur et programme le lancement de la fréquence des sons aigus à travers les sirènes. Des chiffres s'affichent sur l'écran, égrainant le temps. Quand les chiffres atteignent zéro, le programme se met en route. Par la radio, ils peuvent entendre le patrouilleur confirmer le déclenchement des sirènes. Dix minutes plus tard, le patrouilleur annonce que la première vague de combattants vient de s'envoler. Toutes les dix minutes, le patrouilleur rapporte le départ des différentes équipes de patrouilleurs et Guides, jusqu'à ce que, une heure plus tard, tous les combattants soient partis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? demande Rustik.

\- On attend, répond doucement Valka. Nous devons rester ici pour veiller à ce que les sirènes fonctionnent correctement, de nombreuses vies en dépendent.

\- Alors on va passer le prochaines heures ici à ne rien faire? questionne Kranedur.

\- Oui, dit Astrid d'un ton sec.

\- C'est nul, déclarent les jumeaux en chœur.

\- Si vous vous ennuyez tant, vous pouvez retourner dans l'abri, craque Harold. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ici pour nous distraire.

\- Non, on va rester, dit précipitamment Rustik. Si on retourne à l'abri, on va être coincés avec nos grands-parents ou pire, avec des gamins de moins de dix ans.

\- Tu as peur de quelques enfants? s'enquiert Astrid avec une trace de sourire.

\- Tu as déjà rencontré Gustave? rétorque Rustik d'un ton hargneux. Ce gamin est un pire qu'un terreur terrible.

\- Je pense que nous avons trouvé un point faible de Rustik, dit Astrid à Harold.

\- Tu veux dire en plus de toute la liste que nous avons déjà établie? On va avoir besoin d'une nouvelle page, si ça continue.

\- On peut toujours utiliser un cahier, je suis sûre que nous le remplirons rapidement.

\- Hé! proteste Rustik. Je n'ai aucun point faible!

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, lance Astrid. Et quand tu as vu une araignée à côté de ta chaussure l'autre jour, tu faisais une danse pour l'intimider tout en chantant, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne sautais certainement pas sur place tout en criant comme un damoiselle en détresse.

\- Ouah, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Harold, commente Varek.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuve Arik, ça devient dangereux.

Valka écoute les jeunes parler sans intervenir, tout en lançant des coups d'œil anxieux vers la radio. Plusieurs heures s'écoulent avec juste de brefs rapports du patrouilleur de l'autre côté de la radio pour dire comment évolue le combat. Jusqu'à présent, les nouvelles sont plutôt bonnes. Les patrouilleurs et leurs alliés ont réussis à entrer profondément dans le territoire tenu par les Sharkgrifs et ne rencontrent que peu de résistance. Cependant, tout change quand les patrouilleur s'empare de la radio et se met à parler rapidement d'une voix paniquée.

\- Doucement! crie Valka dans le combiné. Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez. Calmez-vous et faites un rapport correct.

\- _Désolé, madame,_ s'excuse le patrouilleur en inspirant profondément. _Il y a un problème à la surface. Les sirènes sont silencieuses. Vous avez arrêté la diffusion de la fréquence?_

\- Certainement pas, répond Valka, c'est trop important pour l'arrêter, surtout sans prévenir.

\- _Alors les Sharkgrifs ont dû trouver un moyen d'interrompre la transmission._

\- Pas forcément, dit Harold. Il peut y avoir une panne interne. Nous avons un relais dans les souterrains, près des portes d'entrée. Je vais aller voir, il se peut que ça vienne de là.

\- Prends Krokmou avec toi, tu iras plus vite, suggère Valka.

\- On t'accompagne! clame Rustik. Hors de question de rester ici une minute de plus.

\- Comme vous voulez, dit Harold, mais ne me gênez pas. Astrid, tu peux attraper la boîte à outils, s'il-te-plaît?

\- Oui.

La jeune fille s'empare de la boîte à outils tandis qu'Harold récupère quelques longueurs de fils et autres pièces de rechange. Les jeunes sortent du poste de commandes et rejoignent leurs partenaires qui les attendent non loin de là. En à peine dix minutes, le groupe arriver près du relais et Harold se dépêche de défaire le panneau qui le protège pour l'inspecter.

\- Alors? demande Varek d'un ton inquiet.

\- Tout est intact, répond Harold d'un air frustré tout en s'emparant de la petite radio portable qu'il a attrapé avant de quitter le poste de commandes. S'il y a une panne, elle ne vient pas d'ici. Maman, tu m'entends?

\- _Oui._

\- Tu peux demander au patrouilleur à la radio s'il peut prendre des jumelles, sortir de là où il se trouve et regarder vers l'hôtel de ville puis nous rapporter ce qu'il voit?

\- _Une minute._

Les jeunes attendent en silence et Harold en profite pour remettre le panneau en place. Il vient tout juste de terminer quand Valka l'appelle à la radio.

\- _La patrouilleur dit qu'il a aperçut plusieurs formes sombres au sommet de l'hôtel de ville,_ annonce Valka. _À cause de la distance, il n'est sûr de rien mais il pense que ce sont des Sharkgrifs. Quel est le rapport avec les sirènes et la panne?_

\- Oh, ce n'est pas bon du tout, ça, grogne Harold. Le relais principal se trouve sur le toit de l'hôtel de ville. Si les Sharkgrifs le savent, ils peuvent l'avoir visé pour interrompre la diffusion de la fréquence et reprendre l'avantage. Il faut se rendre sur auprès du relais pour rétablir la connexion.

\- _J'en informe le patrouilleur pour qu'il transmette à ton père ou au général. Ils devront envoyer quelqu'un de qualifié, tu as une suggestion?_

\- Oui, et tu ne vas pas aimer, répond Harold d'un ton résigné.


	69. Chapter 68

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Harold et compagnie arrivent enfin au cœur de la bataille, enfin, presque. Pas beaucoup d'action aujourd'hui, juste quelques descriptions pour se faire une idée de ce qui se passe.**

 **Je ne répondrais pas à vos commentaires durant le week-end, je serais sur une foire demain et une autre dimanche, donc je pourrais juste les lire mais pas y répondre (le téléphone est bien pour lire, pas pour écrire). Attendez à lundi pour avoir une réponse. Normalement, lundi, je devrais passer ma journée à faire une imitation de limace, alors j'arriverais bien à me traîner devant l'ordi pour vous répondre et écrire le chapitre.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- _Oh non, c'est hors de question! s'exclame Valka à la radio. Tu vas revenir au poste de commandes tout de suite et nous allons trouver quelqu'un qui peut aller au relais pour réparer les dégâts._

\- Maman, sois réaliste, dit Harold avec patience. Où veux-tu trouver une personne qui s'y connaisse un tant soit peu pour réparer le relais, voire le reconstruire si les Sharkgrifs l'ont détruit, et surtout qui accepte de se rendre en pleine zone de combat sans avoir aucune assurance d'en revenir?

\- _C'est exactement pour cette dernière raison que tu ne vas pas y aller. C'est bien trop dangereux. Les Sharkgrifs ne sont plus sous l'influence de la fréquence alors ils sont de nouveau en possession de tous leurs moyens. Et tu n..._

\- Nous irons avec lui, annonce Astrid. Si nous sommes plusieurs, nous pourrons nous surveiller mutuellement et nous assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à personne. Et puis comme ça, on pourra aussi le protéger pendant qu'il réparera le relais. Nous rentrerons dès qu'il aura fini, promis.

\- _Non. Non, non, non. Aucun de vous ne va à la surface. Je vais trouver quelqu'un, peut-être que Gueulfor pourrait y aller, il s'y connaît._

\- Gueulfor est avec papa, contre Harold. Tu crois qu'il allait laisser son meilleur ami s'amuser aller au combat sans lui?

\- _Dans ce cas, u..._

\- Arrête d'insister, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. J'ai tout le matériel nécessaire avec moi et je suis déjà près de la sortie. Nous nous équipons et nous sortons, point final.

\- _Har..._

Harold éteint la radio et lève la tête pour regarder ses amis.

\- Désolé de vous avoir impliqué là-dedans. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir, Krokmou et moi pouvons y aller seuls.

\- Dans tes rêves, dit Astrid en commençant à sortir les pièces de son armure de ses sacs de selle. J'ai dit à ta mère que je t'accompagnais et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire. Je ne vais pas te laisser te rendre au beau milieu d'une zone de combat sans personne pour t'épauler.

\- Je pense que nous tous du même avis, approuve Arik. C'est une bonne chose que nous ayons gardé l'habitude de mettre nos armures dans les sacs de selle. Ça nous fait gagner du temps.

Très rapidement, tous les jeunes revêtent les armures et vérifient les selles de leurs partenaires. Quand Harold les estime prêts, il ouvre la porte menant à la surface. Les deux patrouilleurs montant la garde devant sont étourdis par Arik et tirés à l'intérieur du tunnel pour ne pas les laisser exposés au danger. Après avoir refermé la porte de façon sécurisée, les jeunes se sont mis en selle.

\- On fait comment pour arriver sans se faire voir? demande Astrid.

\- C'est impossible, répond Harold. Quelle que soit notre façon d'approcher, nous serons forcément repérés. C'est pourquoi nous allons tous devoir mettre les brassards réfléchissants, afin que les patrouilleurs nous reconnaissent.

\- Je ne vois pas comment de simples brassards peuvent nous identifier auprès des patrouilleurs, commente Merim.

\- Ce sont des brassard utilisés uniquement par les élèves qui suivent une formation de patrouilleurs, explique Harold en attachant une bande réfléchissante autour de son bras droit.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, dit Astrid, ils nous l'ont expliqué en début d'année.

\- J'avais oublié, confie Alix. C'est drôlement pratique qu'on les ait gardé.

\- C'est surtout bien pensé de la part d'Harold de nous les faire prendre quand nous avons quitté la base, commente Arik. D'autres consignes?

\- On reste groupés, déclare Harold. L'objectif est d'atteindre le toit de l'hôtel de ville indemnes, réparer le relais pour permettre aux sirènes de diffuser la fréquence, repartie sans gêner les patrouilleurs et rentrer en un seul morceau. Pour ceux qui ne sont jamais venus à la capitale, l'hôtel de ville est le bâtiment surmonté d'une sculpture représentant les cinq races de dragons les plus communes. La sculpture n'a pas été touchée par les Sharkgrifs, alors ce sera facile de al repérer.

\- Où est le relais? s'enquiert Astrid.

\- Sous la sculpture, près de la porte qui donne accès au toit. Vous êtes prêts? On y va!

Mettant son casque, Harold se penche sur Krokmou et ce dernier décolle. Les autres dragons font de même puis le suivent. Le furie nocturne, contrairement à son habitude, ne cherche pas à gagner de la vitesse dès les premières minutes de vol. Il circule en suivant les bâtiments, de façon à toujours avoir un abri en cas de besoin. En volant ainsi, le trajet est plus long mais personne ne se plaint des précautions prises. En approchant du centre de la capitale, les jeunes et leurs partenaires peuvent commencer à apercevoir des groupes de combattants. Les Sharkgrifs, libérés de la transmission des sons aigus, attaquent avec fureur et les patrouilleurs sont souvent obligés de se retirer vers des positions couvertes ou de se regrouper pour former une force plus considérable. À deux reprises, des patrouilleurs s'approchent du groupe formé par les jeunes mais s'éloignent quelques instants plus tard. Le groupe continue sa progression en évitant les zones les plus dangereuses. Ils sont à mi-chemin quand un Sharkgrif surgit soudain devant eux. Pris par surprise, les jeunes et leurs partenaires n'ont pas le temps de réagir. Le Sharkgrif se prépare à jeter de l'acide mais un patrouilleur et son partenaire gronckle arrivent d'un côté et le percutent violemment, l'envoyant loin du groupe. Les jeunes, secoués, reprennent leur route mais font plus attention à leurs alentours. Désormais sur le qui-vive, ils remarquent des détails qui jusque-là leur échappaient. Des corps jonchent le sol, humains, dragons ou Sharkgrifs. Certains sont immobiles mais quelques-uns bougent encore. À un croisement de rues, un patrouilleur blessé tente de repousser un Sharkgrif loin de son partenaire vipère également blessé. Le Sharkgrif tourne autour du patrouilleur, jouant cruellement avec lui avant de se décider finalement à mettre fin à son jeu. Les jeunes le voient bondir sur le patrouilleur mais un bâtiment leur coupe la vue et ils ignorent ce qui arrive à l'homme et son partenaire. Un peu plus loin, des Sharkgrifs encerclent un groupe d'un dizaine de patrouilleurs portant des symboles de médecins et soigneurs. Des patrouilleurs arrivent de tous les côtés et repoussent les Sharkgrifs pour permettre aux secouristes de passer mais l'une des soigneuses, un peu plus lente que les autres, ne peut échapper à un coup de griffe qui l'envoie rouler au sol et s'écraser contre un mur fissuré. L'un de ses collègues court vers elle et la relève puis l'aide à rejoindre le reste du groupe. D'autres scènes dans le même genre sont visibles un peu partout et les jeunes serrent les lanières ou poignées des selles avec force, forcés de détourner le regard et de continuer.

L'hôtel de ville entre enfin en vue près d'une demi-heure après leur départ. Le groupe a été obligé de faire quelques arrêts pour échapper à la vue des Sharkgrifs et pour contourner quelques zones ou feu, piquent, gaz et autres aléas volent en tous sens. Alors qu'ils approchent du toit du bâtiment, les jeunes peuvent voir que des dizaines de Sharkgrifs l'encerclent, empêchant quiconque de se poser sur le toit. Certains Sharkgrifs font des survols au-dessus de la statue tout en lançant de l'acide, tentant certainement d'atteindre le boîtier du relais. Plusieurs groupes de patrouilleurs sont à proximité, affrontant d'autres Sharkgrifs. Les jeunes approchent le plus possible puis se posent sur un toit voisin, à l'abri sous deux panneaux publicitaires effondrés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Comment on approche? demande Rustik d'un ton anxieux.

\- Il faudrait attirer leur attention ailleurs, suggère Harold. Mais on a rien pour faire ça.

\- Vu leur comportement, ils ne partiront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas détruit le relais, remarque Arik.

\- C'est une bonne chose, dit Harold, ça veut dire que le relais existe toujours. Il doit être protégé par la sculpture. Les Sharkgrifs sont trop gros pour passer dessous.

\- C'est un point positif, reconnaît Astrid, mais ça ne nous aide pas.

\- Tu as raison. Nous devons trouver un moyen d'arriver sur le toit.

Les jeunes réfléchissent quelques minutes, proposant et rejetant plusieurs idées. Au bout d'un moment, Harold jette un coup d'œil vers le bas de l'hôtel de ville.

\- Ce ne serait pas mon père, en bas?

\- Où ça? questionne Astrid.

\- Là, près de l'entée du bâtiment. Il y a un autre homme avec lui, je ne le connais pas. Et ce cauchemar ressemble à s'y méprendre à Viveflamme, ce qui veut dire que Jenny doit être dans les parages.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est étonnant qu'il reste encore des Sharkgrifs ici, commente Arik.

\- On devrait rester cachés, suggère Varek, le Chef va sûrement piquer une crise s'il nous voit ici.

\- Non, dit Harold, au contraire, nous devons attirer leur attention et les faire venir ici.

\- Pourquoi? interroge Alix, déconcertée.

\- Parce que j'ai une idée pour une diversion! annonce triomphalement Harold.

\- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas? lance Astrid à mi-chemin entre exaspération et amusement. Alors, comment veux-tu attirer leur attention sans que les Sharkgrifs rappliquent?

\- Kognedur, Kranedur, vous avec bien appris à Prout et Pète à faire des explosions sur l'air de _We will rock you_?

\- Ouaip, répond Kognedur, Jenny a de bons goûts musicaux.

\- Vous pouvez faire juste la séquence répétitive? questionne Harold.

\- La quoi? demande Kranedur.

\- La partie qui fait _un-un-deux_ , _un-un-deux_.

\- Oh, ça! Oui, pas de problème, c'est le plus facile, assure Kognedur.

\- Parfait, alors mettez-vous sur le côté et faites-le. N'arrêtez que quand je vous le dis.

Les jumeaux font ce que leur ami leur demande et s'éloignent un peu. Quand le bruit d'explosions retentit, suivant un schéma répétitif, Harold regarde vers le sol. Plusieurs minutes passent avant que le rythme des explosions n'attirent l'attention de quelques personnes. Stoïck et Gueulfor lèvent la tête et aperçoivent les jeunes. Rapidement, le groupe devant l'hôtel de ville arrive sur le toit. Harold fait revenir les jumeaux avec le groupe et ils attendent patiemment que Stoïck et les autres les rejoignent. Le Chef ne tarde pas. Très agité, il se précipite vers les jeunes, suivit de Gueulfor, Jenny et un homme blond.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, au nom d'Odin?! tonne Stoïck.

\- Salut, papa, dit Harold d'une voix un peu nerveuse. Désolé d'apparaître comme ça mais j'aurais une petite faveur à te demander.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais t'écouter, jeune homme. Tu vas rentrer aux abris, et tes amis aussi. Quand tout ceci sera terminé, vous allez recevoir une punition dont vous vous rappellerez longtemps!

\- Si tu veux, concède Harold. Mais en attendant, tu peux m'écouter?

\- Et ne pense pas que je ne connais pas ton rôle là-dedans! C'est toi qui mène cette petite troupe dans toutes vos péripéties absurdes!

\- Si tu le dis, soupire Harold. Mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin qu...

\- Et ta mère ne va pas être en reste, je suis certain qu'elle prévoit déjà de te garder enfermé à la maison pour le reste de ta vie! Alors tu vas remonter sur ton dragon et retourner aux abris immédiatement. Et tu vas y rester! Juré?

\- Euh, oui, mais pas tout de suite, je d...

\- Juré?!

\- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une vraie conversation à sens unique, maugrée Harold.

\- Stoïck, je crois que ton fils a une bonne raison pour être ici, intervient l'homme blond. Du moins, il a intérêt à en avoir une, ne serait-ce que pour justifier la présence de ma fille en pleine zone de combat.

\- Pas de souci, papa, Harold a une très bonne raison, affirme Astrid avec assurance.

\- Dans ce cas, nous devrions l'écouter, suggère le père de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis du même avis, approuve Jenny. Harold est une tête brûlée, parfois, mais il ne mettrait pas ses amis en danger pour rien. Écoutons-le.

\- Désolé, Stoïck, mais je pense comme eux, ajoute Gueulfor. Ton gamin ne viendrait pas ici juste pour faire du tourisme.

\- Très bien, soupire Stoïck en se tournant vers Harold. Je t'écoute, parle.


	70. Chapter 69

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai passé ma journée à faire la limace, à tel point qu'il a fallu que je me torture mentalement pour ouvrir le dossier de la fic et me mettre à écrire. Et pourtant, j'avais hâte de l'écrire ce chapitre! Bon, en même temps, tous les chapitres à venir me rendent très impatiente, donc ça change pas grand-chose.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Pour commencer, dit Harold en se tournant vers Jenny, j'ai besoin de savoir : tu as toujours le système de haut-parleurs installé sur ta selle?

\- Oui, répond la conseillère. Mais en quoi ça peut nous aider? Tu as démonté le boîtier que tu avais installé pour diffuser le son aigu.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour ce que j'ai à l'esprit. Je peux modifier tes haut-parleurs?

\- Oui.

Harold prend ses outils et s'approche de Viveflamme. Il lui parle gentiment pour la saluer puis se met à travailler sur la selle. Les jeunes et les adultes le rejoignent tout en gardant une distance respectueuse pour ne pas le gêner. Harold ouvre l'un des haut-parleurs et tire quelques câbles avant d'en couper certains et d'utiliser un adhésif noir pour les attacher ensemble. Une fois les câbles attachés, le jeune garçon les relie à un câble épais qu'il prend dans sa boîte à outil et les rebranche à l'intérieur du haut-parleur avant de le refermer. Harold fait le tour de Viveflamme pour renouveler l'opération sur le second haut-parleur. Quand il a terminé, il revient auprès des autres.

\- Tu peux allumer les haut-parleurs pour que je puisse vérifier si mes altérations fonctionnent? demande Harold à Jenny.

La conseillère hoche la tête et s'approche de la selle. Elle saisit une télécommande reliée aux haut-parleurs et presse un bouton. Immédiatement, un son aigu est émit mais il est si fort que tous se bouchent les oreilles tout en grimaçant. Les dragons secouent la tête avec dégoût, jetant des regards noirs en direction de Viveflamme. Cette dernière gémit doucement et Jenny s'empresse d'éteindre les haut-parleurs.

\- Bon, on dirait que ça marche, commente Harold. Un peu trop bien, même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? questionne Varek. Tu n'avais pas de clé pour la brancher dans le système des haut-parleurs.

\- Quand tu allumes un haut-parleur, il y a toujours une sorte de grésillement qui est diffusé, même si la plupart du temps c'est inaudible, répond Harold. J'ai juste modifier les branchements pour rendre ce bruit plus perceptible. Il va falloir baisser le son, sinon Viveflamme ne pourra voler.

\- Mais même en baissant le son, je ne pourrais pas supporter ce bruit horrible bien longtemps, surtout si je n'ai aucun moyen de me boucher les oreilles, objecte Jenny. Pas facile à faire quand on est en plein vol.

\- Hum, tu as raison, approuve Harold. Tiens, ça pourrait t'aider.

Le jeune garçon décroche son casque de sa ceinture et le tend à Jenny. Cette dernière le prend lentement, l'examinant.

\- Et toi? Si tu as un casque aussi particulier, c'est que tu en as besoin, non?

\- J'en ai besoin quand Krokmou vole à grande vitesse. Dans la ville et avec des ennemis de tous les côtés, Krokmou ne peut pas atteindre la vitesse à laquelle le vent m'empêche de voir ou devient trop violent. Je n'aurais pas besoin du casque ici. Il est fait de sorte à bloquer les sons stridents.

\- Tu l'as modifié exprès pour affronter les Sharkgrifs? interroge Stoïck en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. Le son émit par un furie nocturne est difficile à supporter quand on est sur le dos du dragon. Le casque a des assourdisseurs spécifiques au niveau des oreilles. Ils ne fonctionnent qu'à partir d'un certain degrés de décibels. Le son diffusé par les haut-parleurs dépasse la limite enregistrée, donc ils marcheront.

\- Heureusement que ma tête n'est pas trop grosse, dit Jenny en essayant le casque, il me va tout juste.

\- Bien, alors c'est parfait. On peut passer à la diversion.

\- Quel est le plan? demande Edwin.

\- Jenny et Viveflamme vont éloigner les Sharkgrifs en volant autour de l'hôtel de ville, répond Harold. Dès que la voix est libre, on fonce pour aller réparer le relais. Pendant ce temps, Jenny, tu iras aider les autres patrouilleurs. Nous avons vu pas mal de situations tendues en venant, ton aide sera appréciée. Tu te contenteras de chasser les Sharkgrifs pour donner à nos alliés quelques moments de répit jusqu'à ce que les sirènes fonctionnent de nouveau. Dès que le relais sera réparé, il faudra compter quelques minutes avant que les Sharkgrifs n'en ressentent les effets. Et il faudra surveiller l'hôtel de ville pour qu'ils ne s'approchent plus du relais. Nous attendrons que les sirènes aient fait leur effet pour repartir aux abris sans avoir à nous inquiéter des Sharkgrifs. Le plan est plutôt simple, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait aller de travers.

\- Et voilà, soupire Astrid en soupirant et secouant la tête. Tu l'as dit.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu ne sais pas que dire que tout ira bien invite la malchance? questionne Merim d'un ton désapprobateur. À cause de ce que tu viens de dire, on va forcément avoir quelque chose qui va envoyer le plan aux oubliettes.

\- Et nous devrons improviser pour nous sortir d'une situation pénible, ajoute Astrid.

\- En gros, tu viens d'appeler une catastrophe, poursuit Merim.

\- Exact, et comme nous sommes à tes côtés, conclut Astrid, nous allons aussi être piégés avec toi.

\- Depuis quand vous vous entendez, toutes les deux? demande Harold d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Depuis que nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous ne représentons pas un danger l'une pour l'autre, répond Astrid avec facilité.

\- Tu veux dire depuis que _tu_ t'en es rendu compte, contre Merim. Je savais dès le départ que je n'avais rien à craindre de toi. Je te provoquais juste pour passer le temps. Et aussi pour t'aider à faire dégonfler tes chevilles.

\- Comme c'est généreux de ta part, dit Astrid avec un sourire tout en dents. Pour te remercier, je te promets de t'aider avec ton melon dès que la situation avec les Sharkgrifs sera terminée. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves coincée dans une porte à cause de ta grosse tête.

\- Merci pour l'offre mais je vais passer, refuse Merim, je n'ai pas besoin de l'intervention d'un tiers pour garder contact avec la réalité.

\- Vraiment? Pourtant, à en juger par tes désillusions sur ta propre importance, j'aurais juré que tu planais, et très haut.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, soupire Harold d'un air soulagé, vous n'avez pas changé. Bon, ça suffit, le petit jeu de qui-a-le-plus-ego, nous avons du travail qui nous attend. Jenny, tu es prête à décoller?

\- Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout, maugrée la conseillère. J'appréciais le spectacle. Ce n'est pas souvent que je peux assister en direct à une scène pareille. Le dossier _Rivalité_ est presque aussi gros que celui te concernant avec Astrid mais Arik n'a pas eu beaucoup de rapports à me donner récemment.

\- Tu as aussi un dossier sur ça?!

\- J'ai des dossiers sur tout!

\- Oui, bon, ça suffit, s'impatiente Stoïck. Tout le monde en selle! Plus vite les sirènes seront en état de marche, plus vite vous serez de retour dans les abris.

N'osant pas contredire le Chef, tout le monde rejoint son partenaire dragon et se met en selle. Jenny et Viveflamme sont les premières à partir. Elles se dirigent droit sur l'hôtel de ville et même à une telle distance, le groupe peut entendre le son émit par les haut-parleurs. Les Sharkgrifs n'apprécient pas du temps et s'enfuient, quand ils le peuvent, ou tombent au sol, laissant la voie libre jusqu'au toit. Quand il voit qu'aucun danger ne se trouve aux alentours, Stoïck donne le signal pour prendre les airs et rejoindre le toit de l'hôtel de ville. Le groupe de jeunes et d'adultes change rapidement de localisation. Dès qu'ils sont sur le toit, Harold se laisse glisser au sol, prend sa boîte à outil et court vers le relais. Les autres jeunes restent en selle, prêts à repartir à n'importe quel moment. Seule Astrid le suit et l'aide à enlever le panneau protégeant le relais. Le panneau présente quelques marques de corrosion et un trou laisse entrevoir certains câbles fondus. Harold grimace quand il a accès à tous les câbles.

\- Un problème? demande Astrid.

\- Ces saletés ont fait fondre les câbles qui transmettent les codes de fréquence, bougonne Harold. Et l'interrupteur principal n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

\- Tu peux réparer?

\- Oui, j'ai du câble pour changer celui endommagé mais je n'ai pas d'interrupteur. Je vais devoir dériver les lignes d'alimentations pour installer un interrupteur auxiliaire.

\- J'ai rien compris, confie Astrid.

\- Je peux réparer mais ça va prendre du temps.

\- Combien?

\- Une dizaine de minutes.

\- Alors mets-toi au travail.

Harold continue à râler mais se met à couper les câbles fondus pour les remplacer. Astrid le quitte brièvement pour aller informer Stoïck de l'estimation pour la durée des réparations. Le Chef, Gueulfor et le père d'Astrid montent la garde autour du toit, surveillant une éventuelle approche de Sharkgrifs. Stoïck reconnaît les paroles d'Astrid et les transmets à ses deux compagnons. La jeune fille rejoint les autres jeunes pour leur faire part des nouvelles et leur demander de monter la garde eux aussi puis rejoint Harold qui semble se débattre avec l'interrupteur fondu qui ne veut pas se déloger de son emplacement d'origine. Plusieurs minutes passent dans une attente anxieuse. Astrid reste aux côtés d'Harold et Krokmou se trouve non loin, surveillant le ciel par moment et son partenaire le reste du temps. Finalement, Harold laisse échapper un cri de victoire et arrache l'interrupteur du relais. Il fouille dans la boîte à outils et en sort un interrupteur basique qu'il branche rapidement avant de commencer à tirer des fils et des câbles pour tout relier. Les dix minutes sont sur le point de s'achever quand Harold appuie sur l'interrupteur. Immédiatement, toutes les sirènes de la capitale se mettent à diffuser un bruit aigu et continu. Des rugissements rageurs se font entendre un peu partout tandis que des cris de joie montent de toutes parts. Harold replace le panneau protégeant le relais et déploie une bâche par-dessus.

\- On peut y aller, annonce Harold en se relevant et en approchant de Krokmou. On patiente juste quelques minutes.

\- Parfait, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que le malheur frappe, dit Astrid en montant sur la selle de Tempête.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça? s'impatiente Harold. C'est juste une superstition!

\- Tu ne diras pas pareil quand il se passera quelque chose, prévient Astrid.

\- Ah oui? Et je dirais quoi, alors?

\- Quelque chose du genre _Ah, c'était pas prévu._

\- N'importe quoi, grogne Harold.

Les deux jeunes finissent de se sécuriser sur les selles puis rejoignent leurs amis. Stoïck et les autres adultes continuent à surveiller les alentours avec attention. Arik consulte sa montrer et annonce bientôt que cinq minutes se sont écoulées. Harold jette un coup d'œil aux environs avant de décider que la voie est libre. Les jeunes et leurs partenaires quittent le toit de l'hôtel de ville et prennent la direction de l'entrée des abris, Stoïck et les autres les escortant. En chemin, ils croisent Jenny qui a toujours ses haut-parleurs en marche et s'amuse à foncer sur les groupes de Sharkgrifs qui sont encore debout. Les jeunes viennent juste de franchir la frontière délimitant les deux zones anciennement occupées de la capitale quand un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Le bruit se fait de plus en plus fort et des grondements l'accompagnent. Tournant dans les airs, les jeunes, leurs partenaires et les adultes peuvent voir un groupe de Sharkgrifs se diriger droit sur eux. Le Sharkgrif de tête est comme tous les autres, bien que légèrement plus gros. Cependant, sa coloration est très différente. Il est entièrement blanc, en-dehors de la tête, les pattes et la queue qui sont noires. Ses yeux sont dorés et ses dents ainsi que ses griffent sont plus longues que pour les autres Sharkgrifs. Perché sur le dos de ce dragon différent, un humain s'agrippe à une selle de fortune et agite un bras rageur vers le groupe. Le Sharkgrif blanc émet quelques grognements et les autres Sharkgrifs l'accompagnant se précipitent sur le groupe. Tandis qu'ils se rapprochent, les jeunes et les adultes peuvent voir des coussins grossièrement attachés avec des morceaux de corde sur la tête de chaque Sharkgrif.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas affectés par les sirènes! réalise Varek avec frayeur. Ils ne les entendent pas!

\- Mais comment ils font pour entendre les ordres, alors? demande Rustik avec frayeur. Et pourquoi on est encore là?!

\- Aucune idée pour les ordres, répond Varek, mais je suis d'accord pour ta seconde question, nous devons partir!

\- En avant! hurle Stoïck. Volez vers les abris, vite!

\- Tu vois?! crie Astrid en direction d'Harold. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, hein?!

\- Ah, c'était pas prévu, lance Harold avec une grimace d'excuse.


	71. Chapter 70

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le chapitre du jour, enfin un peu plus tôt! Je ne travaillais pas cet aprèm, il fait trop chaud pour rester dans les serres mais je pense qu'il va faire un bon gros orage cette nuit et que j'y retournerais demain. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas ça qui vous intéresse. Pour le menu du jour, vous avez droit à une entrée assaisonnée, un plat doux et un dessert relevé. En boisson pour accompagner le repas, vous avez un soupçon de débâcle et quelques grosses gouttes de sarcasme. Il y a également des allusions plutôt lourdes à une certaine saga cinématographique en guise d'amuses bouches.**

 **J'espère que vous trouverez le chapitre à votre goût!^^**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Avancez et ne vous retournez pas! hurle Stoïck. Allez, allez!

Les jeunes ne se le font pas dire deux fois et urgent leurs partenaires à aller le plus vite possible. Seul Harold demande à Krokmou de ralentir afin de ne pas distancer ses camarades. Les Sharkgrifs gagnent du terrain et Stoïck crie à Gueulfor et au père d'Astrid de rester en arrière pour les retarder. Entendant cela, Harold jette un regard vers son père pour le voir rester sur place, avec les deux autres hommes, et faire face aux Sharkgrifs qui ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres. Le jeune garçon hésite à faire faire demi-tour à Krokmou mais il n'a pas à prendre la décision. Un Sharkgrif, plus rapide que les autres, fonce droit sur le père d'Astrid et l'entraîne à l'écart, avec son partenaire. Astrid laisse échapper un cri de fureur et fait dévier Tempête pour suivre son père et son adversaire. Harold indique à Krokmou de la suivre, ignorant les cris d'Arik pour qu'il reste avec le groupe. Le jeune garçon et le furie nocturne rattrapent rapidement la jeune fille et la dragon vipère.

\- Harold! s'écrie Astrid. Tu les vois?

\- Non, répond Harold. Mais ils n'ont pas pu aller bien l... Là!

Tendant le bras, Harold désigne un bâtiment au pied duquel se trouve un Sharkgrif et un dragon vipère vert, avec un humain sur son dos.

\- Allons-y! crie Astrid.

La jeune fille fait plonger sa partenaire et Harold et Krokmou suivent rapidement. Quand ils approchent du trio, ils peuvent voir que le dragon vipère a une aile blessée, l'empêchant ainsi de voler, mais fait de son mieux pour protéger l'homme inconscient sur son dos. Avec un cri de guerre, Astrid et Tempête foncent sur le Sharkgrif. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas à une telle attaque, n'a pas le temps d'éviter la charge. Il est projeté sur un mur qui s'écroule sur lui, l'étourdissant. Profitant de son moment de déséquilibre, Harold et Krokmou volent bas et passe à toute vitesse au-dessus du Sharkgrif, attrapant les coussins attachés sur sa tête. Aussitôt, le Sharkgrif se met à gémir et à se tordre dans tous les sens, cognant sa tête contre le sol, ignorant totalement les humains et dragons se trouvant juste devant lui. Astrid veut se précipiter sur lui pour l'achever mais Harold la retient, l'obligeant à faire atterrir Tempête.

\- Arrête, il n'est pas en état de nous causer d'autres problèmes.

\- Tu as pitié de lui?! demande Astrid avec incrédulité.

\- Non, je pense aux priorités, réplique Harold d'un ton sec. Ton père et son dragon sont blessés, ils ne peuvent plus combattre et constituent des proies faciles. Même si les Sharkgrifs sont incapables d'attaquer à cause des sirènes, tu as pu constater que certains ont trouvé une parade. Laisser ton père et son dragon ici, seuls et blessés, sans aucun moyen de se défendre, est similaire à une condamnation à mort. C'est ce que tu veux? Les faire tuer?

\- N-non, bégaye Astrid.

\- Alors remballe ton côté viking et pense comme un patrouilleur, c'est bien ce que tu veux être?

\- Oui.

\- Un patrouilleur protège les gens. Il ne fonce pas tête baissée dans le premier danger qu'il voit. Nous avons deux blessés et personne dans les environs pour les aider. C'est à nous de les ramener auprès de médecins et soigneurs pour qu'ils puissent être pris en charge. Tu vas me donner un coup de main ou tu préfères t'acharner sur un adversaire qui est hors d'état de nuire?

\- Je t'aide, dit Astrid d'un ton décidé. C'est mon père, après tout.

Harold hoche la tête et se laisse glisser au sol. Krokmou reste aux aguets, surveillant les alentours et gardant un œil attentif sur le Sharkgrif. Tempête fait de même dès qu'Astrid est au sol. Les deux jeunes s'approchent du père d'Astrid et de son partenaire. Pendant que la jeune fille s'occupe de son père, Harold examine l'aile du dragon vipère.

\- Un os au moins est cassé, peut-être plus, annonce Harold en rejoignant Astrid qui a étendu son père sur le sol. Le partenaire de ton père ne pourra pas voler avant plusieurs semaines et nous devons l'amener aux soigneurs pour qu'ils vérifient s'il n'y a pas d'autres dégâts. Ton père?

\- En-dehors d'un coup à la tête, je pense qu'il n'a rien d'autre, répond Astrid.

\- Pourquoi il ne porte pas de casque? C'est une partie importante de l'armure et c'est obligatoire dans une situation pareille.

\- Tu peux parler, tu n'as rien sur la tête.

\- Mon casque est occupé ailleurs, j'ai une raison valide pour ne pas l'avoir. Mais j'en ferais un de secours quand les temps seront plus calmes. Tu peux mettre ton père derrière toi sur la selle?

\- Si tu m'aides, oui. Il est lourd.

Harold hoche la tête et aide Astrid à soulever son père pour le hisser sur la selle de Tempête. Cette dernière s'agenouille pour aider le processus et Astrid peut monter et s'attacher pendant qu'Harold maintient son père. Quand elle a terminé, elle indique à Harold où trouver les sangles auxiliaires pour attacher son père. Le jeune garçon ouvre l'un des sacs de selle et en sort les sangles puis les tend à Astrid. En le faisant, il fronce les sourcils.

\- Ces sangles, ce sont...

\- Oui, coupe Astrid, elles étaient sur le site que tu m'as recommandé pour les pièces de rechange de ma selle. J'ai discuté avec une personne, sur le forum attaché, une certaine Faylda. Elle m'a conseillé de prendre ce modèle pour avoir à la fois la qualité et le côté pratique. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je les reçoive. Je me suis aperçue qu'elles sont extensibles mais gardent quand même tout leur atout de sécurité.

\- Je t'aurais recommandé les mêmes, approuve Harold. Ces sangles sont créées spécialement pour attacher une seconde personne sur une selle sans mettre sa sécurité en jeu. Le point fort c'est qu'elles peuvent s'adapter à toutes les morphologies. Faylda t'a bien conseillé.

\- Je lui ferais savoir quand tout ça sera fini. Tu m'aides?

Harold saisit un bout d'une sangle et l'attache à l'arrière de la selle tandis qu'Astrid fait de même à l'avant après l'avoir enroulé autour de la taille de son père. Les deux jeunes attachent les deux autres sangles, à chaque jambe de l'homme, rapidement. Quand ils ont terminé, Harold remonte sur la selle de Krokmou et ils prennent les airs, volant au-dessus des deux dragons vipères qui restent au sol. Harold et Krokmou profitent de leur position en hauteur pour repérer les dangers et guides Astrid, Tempête et l'autre dragon à travers la ville, en faisant parfois de longs détours. Des cris, explosions et autres bruits se font entendre de façon très régulières, et à plusieurs reprises assez près, mais ils ne rencontrent aucune menace et peuvent avancer en paix. Le petit groupe vient juste de traverser la démarcation entre les deux parties de la capitale quand des grognements et cris s font entendre tout près. Krokmou émet un cri d'avertissement, attirant l'attention d'Harold vers un tas de débris. Deux Sharkgrifs en sortent, les oreilles couvertes, et avancent avec assurance. Examinant rapidement la situation, le jeune garçon dirige Krokmou entre les Sharkgrifs et les deux dragons vipères.

\- Astrid, lance Harold, amène ton père et son partenaire au poste de secours le plus proche. Ils ont besoin de soins le plus vite possible. Je vais retenir les Sharkgrifs.

\- Tu es fou?! Tu vas te faire tuer!

\- Fou, certainement. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter ce monde prochainement. Je vais juste les retenir puis les attirer un peu plus loin avant de les perdre et de rejoindre les abris. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien de dangereux. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai Krokmou avec moi. Il m'empêchera de faire des folies, n'est-ce pas mon grand?

Krokmou hoche la tête avec conviction, sans pour autant détourner son regard des Sharkgrifs. Astrid hésite quelques instants puis se met finalement en route, faisant avancer Tempête et le partenaire de son père. Dès que les deux dragons vipères sont hors de vue, les Sharkgrifs passent à l'attaque. Ils bondissent en avant, un allant droit sur Harold et Krokmou, le second se déportant sur le côté. Le furie nocturne ne se laisse pas attraper et utilise sa vitesse pour prendre de l'altitude, échappant avec facilité aux attaques. Les Sharkgrifs le suivent dans les airs et c'est alors que commence une course-poursuite entre les bâtiments de la ville. Krokmou vole avec aisance, sans jamais montrer le moindre signe d'hésitation, même quand il prend des aigles très serrés. Les Sharkgrifs, en revanche, volent lourdement, s'écrasant souvent dans les bâtiments et cognant des panneaux ou des arbres. À un moment, Krokmou se replie sur lui-même, Harold se tassant sur la selle, et plonge à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, par une fenêtre dont il ne reste que le battant, pour ressortir de l'autre côté, par un trou dans le mur. Un des Sharkgrifs tente de le suivre mais se retrouve coincé dans la battant de la fenêtre. Il a beau se contorsionner et donner des coups de griffes, il ne peut se libérer. En revanche, ses gigotements incessants affaiblissent la structure du bâtiment, déjà bien endommagée, qui finit par lâcher prise et s'écroule dans un bruit terrible, entraînant le Sharkgrif. Ce dernier ne s'extraie pas des décombres et Harold et Krokmou n'ont plus qu'un seul Sharkgrif à leurs trousses.

Le duo décrit plusieurs cercles autour d'un bloc de gratte-ciel, espérant perdre le second Sharkgrif. Ils font plusieurs tours avant de monter haut dans le ciel, s'enfonçant dans la couche nuageuse basse planant au-dessus de la ville. Tandis qu'ils restent cachés, ils peuvent voir, à travers quelques trous dans le nuage, le Sharkgrif qui continue à décrire des cercles avant de se rendre compte que ses proies lui ont échappé. Il cherche un moment avant de laisser échapper un cri dépité et de partir. Harold et Krokmou restent cachés dans le nuage sombre, presque noir. Le furie nocturne renifle l'air avec curiosité puis renifle avec dégoût tout en secouant la tête.

\- Je sais, compatit Harold, ce nuage est loin d'être aussi propre que ceux que tu as au-dessus de la réserve. Avec toutes les explosions produites par les affrontements entre dragons et Sharkgrifs, en plus de la pollution atmosphérique, ce nuage est un condensé de toutes les particules sales qui flottent dans l'air. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne pas rester ici bien longtemps. Juste le temps de nous assurer que la voie est libre.

Krokmou gémit d'un air mécontent mais prend son mal en patience et continue à observer le sol. Dès qu'ils sont sûrs qu'aucun Sharkgrif n'est à proximité, Harold et Krokmou quittent la couverture nuageuse et se rapprochent du sol. Ils naviguent en silence parmi les bâtiments, se mettant à couvert dès qu'ils entendent un bruit suspect. Durant leur fuite avec les deux Sharkgrifs à leurs trousses, ils se sont éloignés de leur but et doivent donc refaire une bonne partie du trajet. Ils en sont encore très éloignés quand une silhouette se matérialise devant eux, semblant sortir de nulle part. Surpris, ils reculent un peu et observent le nouveau venu. Il s'agit du Sharkgrif à la coloration différente. Il y a toujours un humain sur la selle et il regarde le jeune garçon et le furie nocturne avec animosité.

\- Je pense que j'ai touché le gros lot, dit l'homme.

En entendant sa voix, Harold frémit et fronce les sourcils. L'homme s'en aperçoit et sourit. Il porte une longue cape, qui le dissimule, et la capuche cache ses cheveux mais son visage est clairement visible.

\- Il semblerait que tu reconnaisses ma voix. C'est normal, après tout, tu m'as déjà entendu. Tu te rappelles cette nuit où tu as surpris un espion en plein rendez-vous avec un certain groupe d'individus suspects? C'est moi qui ai ordonné ta mort. J'ai été très chagriné, mais aussi très surpris, quand j'ai appris que tu as réussi à t'échapper. Mon autre espionne m'a communiqué ton identité, Harold Haddock. J'étais très impatient de te rencontrer. Je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais la chance avant que mes alliés et moi-même parvenions à nous emparer des abris. C'est vraiment une aubaine.

\- Je dirais bien que c'est un honneur, dit Harold, mais ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'est mal de mentir.

\- Sarcastique, apprécie l'homme, c'est dans ton dossier. Quel dommage que tu sois si clairement affilié au côté perdant. Tu aurais fait un bon allié. Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre? Tes capacités seraient très appréciées, et reconnues à leur juste valeur, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Ouah, souffle Harold, je croyais qu'il n'y a que dans les films qu'on voit le méchant essayer de recruter quelqu'un pour le côté obscur. Vous allez faire quoi quand je vais refuser? Un caprice? Tout détruire? Faire un monologue long et ennuyeux qui me permettra de m'enfuir? M'annoncer que vous êtes mon père? Désolé de vous décevoir mais j'ai déjà un père et je sais qui il est, alors ça ne marchera pas.

\- Ah ah ah! rit l'homme. Tu es un enfant vraiment intéressant. C'est un tel gâchis de devoir te tuer. Si tu as vu tellement de films, tu dois savoir qu'il est mal avisé de laisser une personne trop intelligente en vie, surtout si elle fait partie des ennemis. Je suis donc au regret de t'informer que tu vas te faire tuer, et par moi. Qui sait, tu auras peut-être une chance de rattraper ton père?

\- Quoi?

\- Ton père, celui que tu dis connaître, c'est bien le Chef, n'est-ce pas? À l'heure qu'il est, il est déjà en route pour rejoindre ses ancêtres. Mon ami ici présent, dit l'homme en tapotant la tête du Sharkgrif, s'est assuré que ton père n'ouvre plus jamais les yeux.

Harold reste silencieux un moment, assimilant ces paroles. L'homme attend patiemment que le jeune garçon se reprenne, l'examinant, ainsi que le furie nocturne qui ne cesse de grogner.

\- Non, dit finalement Harold. Quoi que vous ayez fait, mon père est toujours en vie. Il n'est pas du genre à s'incliner devant des êtres tels que vous.

\- Ah, l'enfant qui espère de tout son cœur que son père viendra le chercher et qu'ils rentreront à la maison. C'est touchant, je te l'assure. Mais c'est naïf, et je déteste la naïveté. Dommage, tu aurais fait une bonne recrue. Oh, avant que je ne te tue, sache que tu auras l'honneur de mourir de la main de Dagur.

\- Le dérangé ou juste le chef des dérangés à capuche? réplique Harold.

\- Les deux, évidemment, répond l'homme avec un sourire enfiévré tout en levant sa main droite qui tient un sabre.

\- Vous savez que c'est dépassé, ce genre d'arme? questionne Harold.

\- Les armes à feu sont trop bruyantes. Et puis, je préfère trancher dans le vif!


	72. Chapter 71

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, avec beaucoup d'action (enfin!).**

 **J'ai une petite précision à apporter concernant le nouveau personnage, Dagur : il ne s'agit pas du personnage qui apparaît dans la série. Je n'aime pas vraiment le personnage en lui-même et je veux des personnages nouveaux, qu'on ne connaît pas. Le nom du cinglé n'est qu'un pseudonyme, il n'est pas du genre à donner sa véritable identité si facilement. S'il a choisi ce prénom, c'est parce qu'il en voulait un qui inspire la peur et qui lui donne un air cool (c'est raté sur ce plan). Et aussi, à cause du surnom de Dagur, parce qu'il est aussi dérangé que son homonyme!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas semer la pagaille? lance Harold par-dessus son épaule.

\- Disons qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de m'apprendre quoi que ce soit, répond Dagur en indiquant à son Sharkgrif d'accélérer. Elle m'a abandonné quand j'étais un nouveau-né et lorsque je l'ai retrouvé, je lui ai exprimé toute ma reconnaissance. Aujourd'hui, elle mange les pissenlits par la racine et jamais personne ne la retrouvera.

\- Charmant! Votre histoire est touchante, vous avez déjà pensé à la mettre par écrit et la publier? questionne Harold tout en s'agrippant à la selle quand Krokmou fait un roulé-boulé.

\- Dans quel but? C'est n'est qu'une toute petite partie de ma vie, ce que je fais maintenant est bien plus important. Mais c'est une bonne idée. J'y penserais quand je serais enfin à ma juste place.

\- Oh? Et quelle est cette place?

\- Au sommet du monde, bien entendu!

\- Par les dieux, un mégalomane! Comme si la folie ne suffisait pas!

\- Ce n'est pas de la mégalomanie, juste une vision du futur.

\- Parce que vous pensez pouvoir prédire le futur?! Désolé de vous décevoir mais le futur est imprévisible. On peut l'estimer mais pas le deviner avec exactitude.

Krokmou émet un cri d'avertissement et Harold a tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter un jet d'acide qui passe au-dessus du duo et touche un arbre qui commence à se détériorer en fumant. Certaines feuilles prennent feu et bientôt, l'arbre tout entier est en flammes.

\- C'est pour cela que je suis bien meilleur! affirme Dagur. Je vais changer les lois mêmes de l'univers! Désormais, c'est moi qui déciderai du futur!

\- Ouais, complètement dérangé, commente Harold.

Le jeune garçon n'a plus le temps de continuer la discussion car Dagur et son Sharkgrif redoublent d'ardeur dans leur poursuite. Harold et Krokmou volent dans la ville, utilisant les bâtiments à leur avantage pour se soustraire aux jets d'acide ou aux coups de sabre. Dagur est assis sur sa selle et tient son sabre fermement. Lorsqu'il parvient à approcher suffisamment, il n'hésite pas à utiliser son arme pour tenter de blesser Harold, ou pire. Krokmou exécute toute une série de mouvements qu'il a appris de par Harold pour pouvoir passer derrière le Sharkgrif et ainsi lancer une contre-attaque. Quand ils sont à l'arrière, Harold et Krokmou observent le Sharkgrif qui tente de ralentir pour se retourner mais n'y arrive que lentement et difficilement à cause de sa taille imposante et de son manque de souplesse. Krokmou profite de ce laps de temps pour envoyer une boule de plasma sur son adversaire. Le Sharkgrif reçoit la coup sur le côté mais sa peau ne montre que peu de dégâts. En revanche, l'impact l'a secoué et il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour se réorienter. Harold et Krokmou mettent ce temps à profit pour s'éloigner et mettre de la distance entre eux et le duo dérangé. Les partenaires se faufilent dans un entrepôt à moitié écroulé et se tapissent dans l'obscurité, ne faisant pas le moindre bruit. Quelques minutes après leur arrivée dans cette cachette, ils voient leurs adversaires arriver doucement et surveiller les alentours, certainement à leur recherche. Dagur et son Sharkgrif viennent juste de passer, Harold et Krokmou retenant leur souffle et poussant ensuite un soupir de soulagement, quand une chanson retentit. _Something wild_ résonne dans l'entrepôt et Krokmou adresse un regard accusateur à Harold.

\- Quoi?! demande le jeune garçon tout en murmurant. J'ai adoré le film et la chanson est super, c'est normal que je la mette en sonnerie de portable!

Krokmou secoue la tête et désigne l'extérieur. Le Sharkgrif a fait demi-tour et s'approche de l'entrepôt avec assurance.

\- Oh, non, se lamente Harold. Ce n'est que dans les films qu'une telle scène se déroule. Pourquoi mon téléphone sonne maintenant? Et qui appelle, d'abord?!

Regardant l'écran de son téléphone, Harold voit le visage d'Astrid apparaître à côté du numéro. Soupirant, le jeune garçon met son téléphone en silencieux après avoir rejeté l'appel puis se redresse sur la selle, croisant le regard mécontent de son partenaire.

\- Bon, d'accord, je mettrais une sonnerie moins bruyante la prochaine fois. Mais pour pouvoir faire ça, il faut sortir de là indemnes, mon grand. Et la seule sortie est un peu bloquée, tu pense pouvoir en créer une autre?

Krokmou hoche la tête et se prépare à projeter une boule de plasma sur le mur derrière eux.

\- Haroooold! Je sais que tu es là! Tu veux bien sortir?

\- Il est cinglé ou quoi? Il pense qu'en demandant je vais me jeter dans ses bras?! Ah, il est dérangé, alors c'est pareil.

Le mur explose et Krokmou ne perd pas de temps pour en jaillir et voler le plus vite possible, profitant de la surprise qui laisse Dagur et son Sharkgrif sur place. Cependant, ces derniers se reprennent rapidement et se lancent de nouveau à la poursuite des partenaires. Le course-poursuite entre les bâtiments reprend. Harold et Krokmou tentent de se rapprocher de là où les combats ont lieu mais Dagur et son Sharkgrif les en empêche, les gardant dans la partie de la ville où ils se trouvent actuellement, pratiquement déserte. Quand le jeune garçon aperçoit des patrouilleurs, il essaie d'attirer leur attention mais n'y parvient jamais, ne pouvant se permettre de rester sur place. De même, il ne peut les rejoindre, Dagur lui coupant la route à chaque fois. Bien que Dagur et son Sharkgrif gênent Harold et Krokmou, ils ne parviennent jamais à les rattraper et à les blesser directement. Toutefois, des jets d'acide les frôle à quelques reprises et s'attaquent à l'armure du jeune garçon ou à la selle. En revanche, l'acide semble n'avoir aucun effet sur les écailles de dragon. Lassé de devoir voler en rond et d'avoir un Sharkgrif derrière lui, Krokmou décide brusquement de prendre de l'altitude. Il se redresse et fonce dans la couverture nuageuse. Le Sharkgrif le suit mais le perd rapidement de vue parmi les nuages. Harold et Krokmou, silencieux et subtils comme des ombres, passent non loin du duo et s'éloignent tout en surveillant leurs arrières. Ils n'ont pas parcouru beaucoup de distance quand un cri déchire l'air et une masse sombre se devine dans les nuage. La masse s'approche et se divise en plusieurs silhouettes. Avant l'impact, Krokmou plonge vers le sol. Regardant en arrière, Harold écarquille les yeux quand il voit quatre Sharkgrifs sortir des nuages pour les poursuivre. Dagur et son Sharkgrif ne sont pas loin derrière, volant droit vers les partenaires. Krokmou examine la situation rapidement et rabat ses ailes contre son corps, tombant au sol comme une pierre. Les Sharkgrifs se font distancer mais poursuivent leur trajectoire, suivant leurs proies. Krokmou et Harold atteignent le sol à peine quelques secondes avant leurs poursuivants mais cela leur suffit pour filer entre les bâtiments et se cacher sous un morceau d'asphalte décroché du sol et renversé, formant ainsi une petite cavité sombre. Les Sharkgrifs et Dagur passent sans les voir et s'éloignent. Quand ils sont hors de vue, Harold sort son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Pourquoi tu appelles toujours au plus mauvais moment? chuchote Harold.

\- _Pardon?_

\- Tout à l'heure, on a failli être attrapés parce que tu as appelé. Et juste à l'instant, si mon téléphone n'avait pas été en silencieux, je pense que Krokmou et moi serions de nouveau en train de voler pour leur échapper. Ton timing est absolument affreux, Astrid.

\- _Oh, mes plus plates excuses. Et moi qui m'inquiétais pour toi parce que tu n'es toujours pas revenu aux abris. À savoir que je te dérangeais autant, je serais allée voir comment va mon père plutôt que de faire les cent pas devant le poste de commandes tout en essayant de te joindre!_

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver, dit Harold. C'est juste que tu n'appelles vraiment pas au bon moment.

\- _C'est pour ça que tu chuchotes?_

\- Oui, ils viennent de passer mais ils peuvent toujours revenir et nous entendre.

\- _Harold, les seuls Sharkgrifs qui peuvent circuler sont ceux qui ont les oreilles bouchées, ils ne t'entendront pas. Pareil pour le téléphone._

\- Eux non, mais Dagur si.

\- _Qui?_

\- Dagur, l'un des humains qui sont alliés aux Sharkgrifs. Il lui manque une case et il est tenace. Son but ultime dans la vie, c'est de devenir le maître du monde.

\- _Tu plaisantes?_

\- J'aimerais bien. Je ne pense pas que ce soit son véritable prénom, cependant. Il dirige le Sharkgrif blanc qu'on a vu de loin. Ça fait environ une heure qu'on joue à cache-cache tous les quatre. Et il y a quatre autres Sharkgrifs qui viennent juste d'arriver.

 _\- Où es-tu?_

\- Dans la partie sud de la ville, près du Parc des Oiseaux. Pour l'instant, Krokmou et moi sommes cachés mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer.

 _\- D'accord, je préviens ta mère pour qu'elle envoie des renforts._

\- Ce serait apprécié, approuve Harold. Astrid... tu sais quelque chose au sujet de mon père?

\- _Ton père? Non, je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu quoi que ce soit le concernant depuis qu'on l'a quitté. Pourquoi?_

\- Ce n'est rien, je voulais juste savoir s'il était dans les parages. Ma mère est à côté de toi?

\- _Non, elle a dû partir pour une urgence à la clinique mais j'ai une radio pour la contacter. Je l'appelle tout de suite. Par contre, je vais devoir raccrocher, le téléphone ne capte pas dans le poste de commandes._

\- Compris. À plus tard.

\- _À plus tard. Sois prudent._

\- Tu me connais, plaisante Harold.

\- _Justement,_ dit Astrid avec sérieux, _c'est pour ça que je te le dis._

L'appel prend fin et Harold regarde l'écran un long moment avant de glisser le téléphone dans sa poche et de la fermer pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, le jeune garçon peut voir que l'après-midi touche à sa fin. L'attaque est en cours depuis près de six heures mais rien n'indique qu'elle soit près de se terminer. Krokmou bouge un peu pour se mettre à l'aise et Harold parvient à s'asseoir contre le flanc de son ami. Le furie nocturne ronronne doucement et replie son aile sur le jeune garçon. Les partenaires restent ainsi un long moment, regardant l'extérieur depuis leur cachette. Un bruit soudain et rapproché les fait sursauter. S'accroupissant, Harold se contorsionne pour se glisser à nouveau sur la selle et s'attacher. Krokmou se tapit au sol, prêt à bondir. Le bruit se reproduit, un peu plus près. À la troisième occurrence, les partenaires peuvent voir qu'un Sharkgrif tient un poteau en bois dans sa bouche et l'utilise pour explorer les crevasses créées par les différentes débris qui jonchent la rue. Le Sharkgrif s'approche de leur position, examinant méthodiquement chaque cachette plausible. Un peu plus loin, deux autres Sharkgrifs déversent de l'acide sur des murs pour pouvoir entrer dans des bâtiments. Quand le Sharkgrif avec le poteau a le dos tourné, Harold donne une tape sur la tête de Krokmou. Le furie nocturne bondit en avant, sortant de sa cachette, et déplie ses ailes avant même de commencer à retomber vers le sol. Profitant de son élan et de l'effet de surprise, Krokmou prend de la vitesse et de l'altitude, s'élevant vers les toits. Il est cependant obligé de virer brusquement sur la droite pour éviter un jet d'acide en provenance d'un toit. Tournant la tête, Harold voit le quatrième Sharkgrif perché sur un rebord et qui s'apprête à jeter de l'acide à nouveau. Se penchant sur la droite, le jeune garçon communique la nouvelle direction à prendre à son partenaire. Krokmou s'incline sur le côté et vole vers la droite, passant loin du Sharkgrif et continuant entre les bâtiments. Les quatre Sharkgrifs ne tardent pas à s'envoler pour les poursuivre. Les partenaires, ayant une certaine avance, utilisent les bâtiments à leur avantage pour les ralentir le plus possible. Mais en faisant cela, ils perdent eux-mêmes un peu de vitesse. Avisant un bâtiment assez haut dont il ne reste qu'un seul mur de pierre, Harold le désigne à Krokmou. Le furie nocturne semble comprendre l'intention du jeune garçon et fonce sur le mur tout en réduisant sa vitesse. Les Sharkgrifs poussent des cris victorieux quand ils sont presque à portée. Arrivés au mur, Harold se cramponne à la selle tandis que Krokmou prend un virage serré pour se retrouver derrière le mur. Ouvrant la bouche, le furie nocturne envoie une dizaine de boules de plasma sur le mur qui émet un grognement sinistre avant de commencer à s'écrouler. Les Sharkgrifs, qui arrivent juste en-dessous à ce moment-là, n'ont pas le temps de réagir. Ils ne peuvent éviter les pierres, énormes, qui se désolidarisent et tombent de tous côtés. Des cris de douleur et de fureur se font entendre au milieu de l'effondrement du mur. Quand le nuage de poussière, soulevé par la destruction finale du bâtiment, est dispersé par le vent, Harold et Krokmou scrutent les décombres au sol. Ils voient un Sharkgrif immobile, le corps tout tordu. La patte d'un autre est visible mais les deux autres sont introuvables. Les partenaires surveillent le lieu quelques minutes mais aucun des Sharkgrifs ne sort des gravats. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Harold tapote la tête de Krokmou. Le furie nocturne arbore un air satisfait et fait demi-tour pour repartir vers les abris. Un applaudissement les fait tourner la tête vers un toit voisin sur lequel se trouvent Dagur et son Sharkgrif.

\- Impressionnant, commente Dagur. Se débarrasser de quatre de mes compagnons en un seul coup, c'est prodigieux. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me rejoindre?

\- Certain, affirme Harold d'un ton énervé.

\- Oh, tu sembles contrarié. Un problème?

\- J'en ai assez de ton petit jeu.

\- Ah, plus de politesses, tu es vraiment agacé. Mais soit, puisque mon jeu te lasse, passons au combat final.

Dès qu'il a prononcé ces mots, Dagur donne un coup de pied dans le flanc du Sharkgrif qui ouvre la bouche et envoie un jet d'acide droit sur Harold et Krokmou. Le furie nocturne réagit avec rapidité et lance une boule de plasma. Les deux projectiles se heurtent et une petite explosion retentit. Se protégeant la tête, Harold ne tient la selle que d'une main. Il a donc du mal à rester en selle quand un violent choc projette Krokmou vers le sol. Le furie nocturne parvient à se redresser et Harold lève la tête. Au-dessus d'eux, Dagur et son Sharkgrif s'apprêtent à leur foncer dessus une nouvelle fois. Un panache de fumée violette saturé de jaune attire le regard du jeune garçon. Il le contemple quelques secondes puis le pointe à son partenaire. Krokmou se précipite en avant, évite la charge du Sharkgrif et fonce sur le panache. Dagur et le Sharkgrif les suivent. Quand Krokmou vire subitement sur le côté, les deux poursuivants n'ont pas le temps de changer de trajectoire et foncent à travers le panache de fumée et en ressortent, légèrement désorientés. Harold et Krokmou en profitent pour s'éloignent mais les le duo les rattrape rapidement. Dagur tousse profusément et s'essuie les yeux alors que le Sharkgrif ne semble pas être incommodé.

\- Krokmou, prépare tes boules de plasma, il semblerait que la fumée dégagée lorsqu'elles rencontrent l'acide de Sharkgrif soit plutôt toxique. Si on peut en entourer Dagur, on a une chance de s'en sortir jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent.

Le furie nocturne hoche la tête et se prépare. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que Dagur se retrouve au centre d'un véritable nuage toxique. Les partenaires s'apprêtent donner le coup de grâce quand une secousse terrible se fait ressentir et envoie Krokmou s'écraser contre un mur.

* * *

 **Cette fois, le cliffhanger est totalement voulu. J'ai bataillé un moment pour trouver quelque chose qui vous fera grincer des dents pendant tout le week-end. Je suis d'humeur joueuse ce soir.^^**


	73. Chapter 72

**Bien le bonsoir! Désolée pour ce retard par rapport à hier, je n'étais vraiment pas en état d'écrire. Aujourd'hui encore, je me suis traînée un mal de tête affreux, reste du coup de soleil d'hier. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à écrire.**

 **Ça n'a pas vraiment été facile d'écrire ce chapitre. J'avais prévu quelques scènes 'explosives', mais au vu de l'actualité du jour, j'ai préféré modifier ces scènes. Ce qui est arrivé au Royaume-Uni est terrible et nous rappelle, malheureusement, les attentats du Bataclan. Toutes mes pensées et mon soutien vont aux britanniques, qu'ils aient été ou non impliqués dans l'attentat d'hier soir, ainsi qu'aux victimes et leurs familles. Je trouve cette attaque particulièrement révoltante car elle semblait viser les enfants et adolescents, des êtres qu'il est difficile de voir partir si tôt.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, j'ai également rendu un hommage à ma meilleure amie qui vient de perdre son chat, âgé d'à peine un an, après plusieurs semaines de maladie. Nous espérions un rétablissement mais il n'a malheureusement pas survécu à l'opération. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un chat, bien que dans mon cas c'était de façon brutale. Quelle que soit la façon dont le perd, c'est toujours difficile. Mon amie m'a toujours soutenu, je tiens à le faire aujourd'hui puisque c'est elle qui en a besoin.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Le prochain chapitre sortira demain, comme d'habitude. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Harold laisse échapper un cri de douleur tout en bougeant pour libérer son bras droit, coincé entre la selle et le débris du mur. Krokmou remue et secoue la tête puis s'éloigne des restes du mur en chancelant légèrement. Après avoir fait quelques pas, le furie nocturne étend ses ailes et reprend les airs, volant lentement et surveillant les alentours. Harold, tenant son bras droit serré contre sa poitrine, fouille dans un des sacs de selle et en ressort une longue lanière de cuir. Il l'utilise pour attacher son bras à sa poitrine, tout en grimaçant et gémissant. Inquiet, Krokmou tourne la tête vers son ami, délaissant momentanément sa surveillance.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Harold avec difficulté. J'ai juste le bras cassé en mille morceaux. Je pense que mon épaule est en miettes. Tu as vu d'où est venue l'attaque?

Krokmou secoue la tête et se remet à observer les alentours. Harold serre les dents et lève la tête pour chercher leur attaquant. Il le trouve quand il aperçoit Dagur et son Sharkgrif, posés sur un toit. L'humain lutte pour reprendre son souffle tandis que le dragon reste impassible. À côté d'eux se trouve un second Sharkgrif blanc ainsi qu'un autre homme. Ce dernier se désintéresse totalement de Dagur et se concentre exclusivement sur Harold et Krokmou. Sans un mot envers son collègue, l'homme monte sur son Sharkgrif et le fait décoller pour se rapprocher des partenaires. Harold et Krokmou ne bougent pas, restant là où ils se trouvent. Quand l'homme est assez près pour se faire entendre, son Sharkgrif cesse d'avancer.

\- Harold Haddock et Krokmou. Je ne pensais pas vous trouver sur le champs de bataille. C'est un heureux hasard.

\- L'autre cinglé a dit la même chose, lance Harold en grimaçant. Vous allez aussi nous faire un discours sur l'attrait du côté obscur?

\- Certainement pas. Dagur n'est qu'un écervelé, personne ayant un peu de bon sens ne songerait à te recruter.

\- Oh? Pourquoi donc?

\- La prophétie dit clairement que tu es un héros, tu es donc notre ennemi.

\- Attendez, vous croyez vraiment à ces bêtises?!

\- Les prophéties sont des outils de grande puissance, il est idiot de ne pas en tenir compte. Et tu fais preuve d'un irrespect terrifiant, tu devrais craindre ce qui se trouve au-delà de ta compréhension.

\- D'accord, je vois le genre, dit Harold. Après le dérangé, voici venir l'illuminé. On est vraiment bien servis, niveau bizarreries.

\- Insolent, tu te moques de ton destin?! Depuis les anciens temps ce moment a été annoncé et ta venue a été prophétisée. Tu es celui qui s'oppose à notre grande œuvre. Mais puisque nous avons décidé de suivre la prophétie, nous savons qu'il est impératif de t'éliminer pour que tu ne fasses pas s'écrouler nos plans. Dagur est trop insouciant, nous n'aurions pas dû lui confier cette tâche. C'est pourquoi je suis venu pour rectifier cette erreur. Toi et ton furie nocturne allez rencontrer votre fin ici!

\- Ouah, il est encore plus fou que Dagur, confie Harold à Krokmou.

Le furie nocturne hoche la tête tout en reniflant et grognant.

\- N'ose pas t...

\- Vous vous appelez comment? lance Harold.

\- Pardon?

\- Ben ouais, dans les films, avant de tenter de tuer le héros, le méchant dit comment il s'appelle. En fait, il le fait juste avant d'attaquer. Donc si on pouvait un peu accélérer les choses, du genre vous donnez votre nom et on commence à se battre pour l'avenir de notre monde, ce serait pas mal, j'ai promis à ma petite-amie de faire attention et d'attendre sagement les renforts.

\- Euh, Dremer, mais c'...

\- Compris, coupe Harold. Krokmou, on file avant la première attaque.

Le furie nocturne hoche la tête et plonge vers le sol. Dremer pousse un cri indigné et fait plonger son Sharkgrif pour suivre les partenaires. Krokmou utilise sa vitesse et son agilité pour passer entre les bâtiments, et même parfois pour les traverser, afin d'arriver de l'autre côté du toit où se trouvent toujours Dagur et son Sharkgrif. Dremer a du mal à les rattraper, non habitué aux mouvements du furie nocturne. Profitant de son retard, Harold et Krokmou passent juste au-dessus du toit et le jeune garçon lâche un tube empli de gaz de braguettaure. Le nuage de fumée verte emplit la totalité du toit. Quand Dremer et son Sharkgrif arrivent, Harold et Krokmou se dissimulent derrière un panneau publicitaire. L'humain et le dragon ennemis foncent sur le nuage sans réfléchir et le Sharkgrif lâche des jets d'acide. Des cris montent du nuage avant que ce dernier, balayé par les ailes du Sharkgrif, ne soit soufflé sur le côté. Quand le toit est de nouveau clair, Dagur et son Sharkgrif peuvent être vus, immobiles et apparemment inconscients. Depuis sa cachette, Harold voit que les deux ennemis sur le toit bougent légèrement mais ne semblent pas en état de reprendre le combat.

\- Ça en fait deux de moins, chuchote Harold à Krokmou. Je pense que les patrouilleurs seront contents de pouvoir les cueillir plus tard. Maintenant, on doit esquiver les attaques de Dremer jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Tu te sens en forme?

Krokmou acquiesce avec conviction et sautille sur place pour montrer qu'il est encore en état de voler. Le mouvement fait basculer le panneau publicitaire qui se détache du toit en grinçant et tombe lentement par-dessus la rambarde avant de dégringoler jusqu'au sol où il s'écrase dans un fracas terrible. Krokmou adresse un regard piteux à Harold qui se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. Dremer et son Sharkgrif, qui ont vu et entendu le panneau tomber, ne perdent pas de temps à s'attarder auprès de Dagur et son allié. Ils se lancent immédiatement à l'assaut. Krokmou bondit dans les airs et reprend son vol chaotique parmi les bâtiments, tentant encore une fois de perdre son poursuivant. Cependant, Dremer semble gagner du terrain. Harold fronce les sourcils et examine ce qu'il peut de Krokmou avant que son regard ne se fixe sur la queue du furie nocturne. L'un des ailerons de la queue, du côté droit, présente une longue déchirure. Bien qu'elle ne gêne pas le vol en lui-même, cette blessure affecte la vitesse du dragon qui doit redoubler d'efforts pour conserver son avance. Se retournant sur la selle, Harold se penche en avant pour communiquer des encouragements à son ami. Les deux partenaires parviennent à éviter les jets d'acide pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de perdre leurs poursuivants de vue. Interloqués, les deux amis s'arrêtent sous une arche en pierre, près d'un fontaine asséchée.

\- Où sont-ils passés? demande Harold. Ils étaient juste derrière nous, pourquoi auraient-ils abandonnés la poursuite alors qu'ils ont l'avantage?

Krokmou, également intrigué, témoigne sa curiosité quant à l'étrange conduite de leurs ennemis en regardant la moindre cachette avec méfiance. Un bruit les fait se retourner avec vivacité. Un énorme chat au pelage roux et tigré reprend son équilibre après avoir trébuché sur un mur qui s'effrite. Le chat les observe un moment puis détourne la tête pour commencer sa toilette. Le jeune garçon et le furie nocturne soupirent de soulagement et se détendent légèrement. Harold commence à desserrer les sangles autour de ses jambes pour descendre de la selle quand le chat saute brusquement sur la selle, juste devant le jeune garçon, tout hérissé et crachant. Un grand fracas se fait entendre et Dremer et son Sharkgrif surgissent à travers un mur, fonçant droit sur le trio. Harold attrape le chat avec son bras indemne et Krokmou s'envole et s'enfonce dans le parc au-delà de la fontaine. Zigzaguant entre les arbres, le furie nocturne parvient à gagner une petite avance. Profitant de cet avantage, Harold fait entrer son partenaire dans la bambouseraie où le dragon peut se faufiler au-milieu d'un îlot de bambous. Dissimulés à la vue de leurs poursuivants, le dragon et le furie nocturne retiennent leur souffle jusqu'à ce que le danger soit passé.

\- On te doit une fière chandelle, dit Harold au chat qui se trouve toujours sur la selle. Heureusement que tu nous as prévenu.

Le chat tourne la tête vers le jeune garçon avant de décider de l'ignorer et de s'intéresser à son pelage chamboulé. Alors que le chat recommence sa toilette, Harold voit que le félin porte un collier avec une plaque. La saisissant sans tirer, il lit l'inscription gravée dessus.

\- _Garfield, mi-ange, mi-démon, mon petit trésor._ Ton propriétaire doit beaucoup tenir à toi pour avoir fait graver ça. Même si tu sembles être un peu machiavélique. Mais j'imagine que c'est dans la nature des chats.

Garfield secoue la tête et Harold lâche la plaque. Ramenant son attention sur l'extérieur, Harold écoute attentivement mais ne discerne aucun bruit à proximité.

\- Bon, a plusieurs possibilités. On reste ici et on attend les renforts, sans savoir quand ou par où ils vont arriver. Il y a aussi une chance que Dremer nous trouve en premier. On peut aussi sortir et retourner là où je suis quasiment certain que les renforts se poseront. Mais là aussi, on court le risque de se faire attraper par Dremer. Tu préfères quoi, Krokmou?

Le furie nocturne réfléchit quelques instants puis indique l'extérieur de l'îlot avec sa tête.

\- Tu veux tenter ta chance dehors? Pourquoi pas? C'est quitte ou double, de toute façon. Garfield, désolé de te déranger dans ta toilette mais nous allons de nouveau bouger.

Le jeune garçon déplace le chat dans le sac de selle situé sur la droite et ferme le sac du mieux qu'il peut avec une seule main. Le chat, pas du tout gêné par cet espace plutôt restreint, se roule en boule et s'installe confortablement. Après avoir vérifié que leur passager est à l'aise, Harold donne le signal du départ à Krokmou. Le furie nocturne sort lentement de l'îlot et surveille les alentours. Quand il confirme qu'aucun de leurs poursuivants se trouve dans les parages, il ouvre ses ailes et s'envole en basculant légèrement. Harold, secoué par le vol peu stable de son partenaire, grimace et jette un coup d'œil à l'aileron gauche. La déchirure s'est un peu aggravée et commence à gêner le vol. Urgant son ami, le jeune garçon le dirige dans le parc, le faisant sortir par un côté qui donne sur la rue principale du quartier où se trouve le parc. Restant aux aguets, les partenaires progressent silencieusement parmi les maisons et autres bâtiments en partie détruits. Ils arrivent à une place, grande et dégagée, dont la statue dans un des angles est complètement saccagée. Une tête de dragon peut encore être devinée mais le reste est en miettes. Harold examine la place pour trouver un endroit qui pourrait servir d'abri. Il dirige Krokmou vers un café abandonné dont l'un des stores a été arraché et se trouve appuyé contre un mur. Le furie nocturne se faufile entre le mur et le store et ne bouge plus. Harold observe la place et les rues adjacentes.

\- Normalement, cette place sert de lieu de rassemblement en cas d'incident, explique le jeune garçon à son partenaire. C'est aussi l'une des quatre seules places de la capitale à être totalement ouverte, pas d'arbres, de statues ou de lampadaires, pour permettre l'atterrissage de forces d'interventions ou de secours. Si Astrid a bien compris où nous sommes, les patrouilleurs vont automatiquement venir sur cette place. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre. Ça va, mon grand? Tu n'es pas trop serré?

Le furie nocturne secoue la tête et reprend sa surveillance silencieuse.

\- Avant tout ça, je n'avais jamais réalisé combien il y a de panneaux publicitaire dans la capitale, dit Harold soudainement en pointant un panneau se trouvant sur le toit du bâtiment faisant face au café. Je commence à croire que ces panneaux sont là exprès pour ce genre de situation, vu le nombre de fois où on s'en est servi pour se cacher. Quoique, l'autre nous a trahit en tombant. Alors peut-être qu'ils sont un mauvais présage? Je dois soit m'ennuyer soit commencer à entrer en état de choc si je discute en racontant des choses aussi insignifiantes.

Krokmou adresse un coup d'œil inquiet à son ami et fait un petit grognement réconfortant. Le jeune garçon sourit avec fatigue et tapote la tête de son partenaire. Soudain, les deux amis lèvent la tête. Un bruit d'ailes se fait entendre, se rapprochant rapidement de la place. Krokmou avance un peu à découvert mais rentre rapidement dans sa cachette quand Dremer et son Sharkgrif apparaissent. Ils se posent sur la place et scrutent les alentours puis commencent à raser les murs des bâtiments entourant la place. Plus ils se rapprochent de leur cachette, plus Harold et Krokmou s'agitent. Finalement, quand les ennemis ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres, Harold serre ses jambes pour indiquer à Krokmou qu'il est temps de partir. Le furie nocturne saute hors de sa cachette et s'envole si rapidement que l'humain et le Sharkgrif n'ont pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe. Krokmou s'engage dans une rue, la remonte puis tourne à angle droit et file vers le toit d'un bâtiment. Arrivé en haut, les furie nocturne revient vers la place, tout en restant sur les toits, et rejoint le panneau publicitaire, gigantesque, aperçu plus tôt par Harold. Dremer et le Sharkgrif les poursuivent mais le panneau se dresse entre eux, offrant un maigre bouclier. Dès que Dremer et le Sharkgrif passent d'un côté, Krokmou et Harold se trouvent de l'autre côté, hors d'atteinte. Le Sharkgrif, lassé par ce jeu et n'ayant pas envie de passer par-dessus, lance de nombreux jets d'acide pour trouer le panneau. Harold sourit et murmure à Krokmou de se préparer. Ce dernier hoche la tête et ouvre la bouche. Lorsque l'acide parvient à créer un trou dans le panneau, Krokmou lâche une boule de plasma qui traverse le panneau affaiblit et va toucher le Sharkgrif directement dans la bouche au moment où il s'apprête à cracher un nouveau jet d'acide. Le Sharkgrif ouvre de grands yeux affolés et recule, choqué. Le mouvement déséquilibre Dremer, qui n'est pas attaché à se selle. L'homme agite les bras mais ne parvient pas à se rattraper et bascule par-dessus le toit. Le Sharkgrif, continuant à s'agiter, est entouré par une fumée violette et jaune et se cogne de façon répétée contre le panneau. Des gouttes d'acide sont projetées un peu partout, dont quelques-unes sur les fixations du panneau. Harold et Krokmou font le tour pour voir si Dremer a survécu à la chute. Regardant vers le bas, ils distinguent à peine l'homme et ne peuvent déterminer s'il est vivant ou non. Harold indique le sol d'un signe de tête et Krokmou acquiesce. Les partenaires descendent du toit et rejoignent le sol, non loin de Dremer. Ce dernier est immobile et ses yeux sont fermés. Harold hésite puis décide de ne pas approcher. Un bruit soudain fait se retourner le jeune garçon et le furie nocturne. Le Sharkgrif semble être tombé du toit, juste derrière eux, et s'agite faiblement au sol, de la fumée se dégageant toujours en quantité de sa bouche.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'approcher, dit Harold. Tu te souviens de comment à réagi Dagur lorsqu'il est entré en contact avec la fumée? Ça ne présage rien de bon. Éloignons-nous.

Krokmou hoche la tête et se tourne. Il n'a pas fait un pas avant qu'un énorme poids s'abatte sur le duo, sur le côté gauche.


	74. Chapter 73

**Bien le bonsoir! Encore un chapitre bien tardif mais j'en suis assez contente, de celui-là. Petit avertissement : j'ai changé le point de vue dans ce chapitre. D'habitude, j'utilise un point de vue externe centré sur Harold, bien que je n'exprime pas les pensées d'Harold. Dans ce chapitre, c'est un point de vue interne. Nous sommes dans la tête d'Harold. Ça risque de faire bizarre mais je voulais que ce chapitre soit marquant alors j'ai eu recours à ce changement. De plus, ça me permet d'explorer ce que ressent Harold concernant ses blessures et les réactions des personnes l'entourant, même si je laisse encore planer quelques mystères.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Le bip-bip est incessant, et franchement ennuyant. N'est-il donc pas possible de l'arrêter? Ce son suit toujours le même rythme, ça devient lassant. D'autres bruits se font entendre mais ils sont soit trop éloignés soit trop discrets pour parvenir à les discerner correctement... J'aimerais vraiment que quelqu'un arrête ce bip-bip! Si ça continue plus longtemps, je demande à Krokmou de tirer une boule de plasma, ça devrait régler son affaire à la chose qui produit ce bruit!... Des voix? Oui, ce sont des voix. Mais à qui appartiennent-elles? Je ne parviens pas à les différencier, pourquoi? J'ai l'impression que ma tête est enfoncée sous l'eau, les sons me parviennent comme étouffés. Sauf ce bip-bip!... Je veux ouvrir les yeux mais quelqu'un a dû coller mes paupières avec du scotch à la colle extra-forte, elles refusent de m'obéir. Je suis allongé, ça, je peux le comprendre. Je suis allongé et je ne peux pas bouger. Aucune des parties de mon corps ne me répondent. J'entends et je peux sentir un tissu doux sous les doigts de ma main gauche. Non, rectification, sous deux doigts de ma main gauche. Les autres semblent enveloppés. Peut-être me suis-je râpé les doigts et ils sont bandés? C'est probable, je ne suis pas l'être le plus coordonné qui existe... Les voix sont parties. Les personnes à qui elles appartiennent ne se sont pas approchées. Où suis-je? Qui sont ces personnes? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas ouvrir mes yeux? Pourquoi suis-je si fatigué? Pourquoi... ai-je... envie de... dormir... si subitement?_

\- Comment il va?

\- Aucun changement, madame Haddock. J'ai peur qu'il ne se réveille pas aujourd'hui non plus.

\- Je vois. Et ses blessures?

\- La plâtre va pouvoir être enlevé dans quelques jours, les os ont l'air de s'être bien ressoudés. Il faudra quelques séances de kinésithérapie pour retrouver une mobilité totale, en particulier au niveau de l'épaule, mais nous pensons qu'il fera un rétablissement complet en ce qui concerne le bras.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, je craignais qu'il n'en perde l'usage.

\- Oh non, votre fils est solide, il a guéri très rapidement pour le bras et sans complication.

\- Et le reste?

\- C'est... plus délicat. La jambe, eh bien, comme vous le savez, nous ne pouvions rien faire quand il nous a été amené. Cependant, la cicatrisation est en bonne voie et les muscles ne semblent pas touchés. Il n'y a pas eu d'infection, heureusement. Pour l'instant, nous surveillons surtout comment la peau se renouvelle. Nous devons laver régulièrement et provoquer des mouvements pour éviter que la nouvelle peau ne soit trop tendue. Si jamais elle craque et se met à saigner, ça sera douloureux. Harold a besoin d'une belle peau neuve et bien souple. Vous devrez surveiller les progrès quand vous le ramènerez chez vous.

\- Ça ne sera pas avant un moment, je le crains. Stoïck refuse qu'on rentre chez nous avant que chaque habitant de la capitale soit relogé.

\- J'ai entendu dire que les réparations prendront des années.

\- C'est le cas, alors je pense que nous allons rester dans les abris.

\- Ce n'est pas l'idéal. Dites à votre mari de venir nous voir, nous devrons discuter avec lui. Harold aura besoin d'un environnement calme pour se rétablir correctement. Les abris ne sont pas adaptés.

\- Je vous l'enverrais. En fait, il doit venir ce soir, si vous êtes encore en service, vous pourrez lui parler.

\- Je vous attendrais, dans ce cas.

\- Merci. Quand pensez-vous qu'il... ?

\- Nous l'avons sorti du coma i peine deux semaines. Avec des blessures de cette gravité, en plus de l'état particulier dans lequel il se trouvait quand il est arrivé, il est tout à fait normal que votre fils n'ai pas encore repris connaissance. Vous ne devriez pas trop vous inquiéter. Oh, ça me rappelle, il faudrait que vous a...

 _Je... suis blessé? Ça explique pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger comme je le souhaite. Ah, mais alors, ça veut dire que je suis dans un hôpital. Alors ce bip-bip énervant est certainement un moniteur cardiaque, ça explique la régularité. Dans un sens, c'est rassurant, ça veut dire que mon cœur est stable... C'était ma mère, j'ai reconnu sa voix. Et l'autre, ça devait être un docteur. En même temps, si je suis à l'hôpital, c'est normal. Un plâtre... Oui, je me souviens, mon bras droit était cassé. S'il est déjà guéri, ça signifie que j'ai passé quelques mois endormi, non? Non, c'était un coma. Si les médecins m'en ont sorti, alors c'était un coma artificiel, Odin soit loué. Mais pourquoi je ne me réveille pas? Je peux entendre, je sens... les draps? Oui, ce sont des draps. Peut-être que mon corps est trop fatigué... Papa? Ils ont parlé de papa, alors il est vivant! Je savais que Dagur racontait n'importe quoi! Et la capitale est en reconstruction. Combien de temps est passé? Au moins deux semaines, puisque le docteur l'a dit, mais je suis certain que c'est beaucoup plus. Je me demande ce que font les autres et comment ils vont. Et Krokmou? Il était blessé, un de ses ailerons était déchiré. J'espère que maman s'en est aperçue. Qu'est-ce que je raconte?! Maman est la meilleure soigneuse du pays, bien sûr qu'elle s'en est aperçue! Krokmou doit déjà être complètement rétablit et doit attendre avec impatience que je me décide à ouvrir les yeux pour qu'on aille voler ensemble. Je dois me réveiller. Allez, corps! C'est moi qui décide ici, tu dois m'obéir!... le docteur a parlé de plusieurs blessures graves mais je ne sens rien de particulier. De la peau qui se renouvelle? L'une de mes blessures était sans doute une plaie ouverte. Et ça a dû toucher les muscles pour nécessiter des séances de kinésithérapie. Et cet état particulier? C'est quoi? Il y a autre chose? Mais quoi?_

\- Tu sais, normalement, c'est la fille qui joue le rôle de la Belle au bois dormant, pas le garçon. Et je ne vais faire la Princesse charmante. Alors tu vas devoir ouvrir les yeux tout seul, comme un grand. Bien entendu, t'embrasser ne me dérange pas mais je doute sérieusement que ça fonctionne. Tu es vraiment un grand paresseux. Maintenant que nous sommes enfin autorisés à te voir, tu dors! Tes parents commencent à s'inquiéter, ce n'est pas digne d'un bon fils de les laisser attendre ainsi. Et Krokmou, tu penses à lui? Il refuse de laisser qui que ce soit regarder son aileron. Ta mère l'a traité du mieux qu'elle a pu, même si elle n'a pas réussi à... Bref, Krokmou a reçu le droit de bouger à peine deux jours après votre retour alors que toi, tu t'entêtes à rester dans ton lit d'hôpital. Il est si confortable que ça? J'en doute. Ce n'est pas très large, impossible de rouler ou de faire l'étoile pour dormir. Et j'ai vu des selles plus invitantes que cet oreiller. Ne me dis pas que tu restes pour les repas, tu es nourri avec un tube donc tu ne peux même pas goûter. De toute façon, la nourriture de l'hôpital a une certaine réputation de contraire à l'excellence, alors je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ça qui te retient ici. Oh, Garfield s'est encore enfui pour aller dormir sur le dos de Krokmou. Ces deux-là sont devenus inséparables. Je penses que tu vas devoir l'adopter. Nous n'avons pas trouvé son propriétaire. Et pourtant, j'ai cherché. Je crains qu'il ou elle fasse partie des victimes. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as un furie nocturne et un chat qui t'attendent, tu ne peux pas les laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas? Par contre, si tu te réveilles uniquement pour eux, je vais être vexée. Ah, tant que j'y pense. J'imagine que personne ne vient te donner des nouvelles, alors j'ai décidé de venir chaque jour pour te tenir au courant de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de cette chambre. Qui sait, peut-être que ça te motivera à bouger ton derrière paresseux? Du moins je l'espère...

 _Astrid? Elle semble triste. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle pleure, elle est forte, mais sa voix donnait une impression de fragilité. Je veux vraiment me lever et la prendre dans mes bras. Ah, elle me cognerait certainement, je le mérite peut-être, mais elle se laisserait faire. J'aimerais bien la voir dans une tenue de Princesse charmante, elle serait ravissante. Mais ça veut dire que je ferais le Beau au bois dormant? Non, ça ne va pas, je ne conviens pas au rôle. Et puis Astrid serait plus du genre à me saisir par les épaules et me secouer tout en m'insultant plutôt que de m'embrasser pour me réveiller. Oh, Garfield est resté? Bon, j'ai un nouvel ami. Enfin, Krokmou a un nouvel ami, reste à voir comment nous nous entendrons. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un caractère trop difficile quand je l'ai mis dans le sac de selle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il adopte le même comportement que Krokmou, je serais fichu si c'est le cas. Qu'est-ce q... ?! Mon doigt! Mon doigt a bougé! Je l'ai senti se recourber! Oui, c'est bien, gentil corps. Allez, on va essayer d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant, d'accord? Allez, juste un petit effort!_

\- Fils, les gens commencent à poser des questions. Ils s'inquiètent. Ta mère ne veut pas l'admettre mais elle a peur. Et franchement, moi aussi. Tu as été sorti du coma il y un mois déjà, pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas? Tes blessures étaient graves, certes, mais après tout ce temps, elles sont pratiquement guéries. Bien entendu, tu n'as pas seulement été blessé. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire une sieste prolongée. Je... Je sais que le premier coma était _naturel_ , provoqué par tes blessures et le reste, mais les médecins nous ont assurés que tu en étais sorti quand ils ont décidé de te plonger dans le coma artificiel pour que tu ne souffres pas. Ils nous ont dit que tu pouvais te réveiller n'importe quand. Mais tu n'as fait aucun mouvement, aucun bruit, rien. Qu'est-ce qui te retient? As-tu encore mal? Si tu ne te réveilles pas, nous ne pouvons pas t'aider. Ouvre au moins les yeux, fais-nous savoir que tu es toujours là. Nous n'avons jamais été très proches, j'étais toujours occupé à cause de ma fonction de Chef. Pourtant, je sais qu'il existe une certaine complicité entre nous. Je t'aime, fils, et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, reviens.

 _Je suis là! Je ne suis pas partit! Papa! Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas tout seul! Je t'en supplie! Bouge! Allez, tu es mon corps, tu dois m'écouter et faire ce que je dis! Bouge, bon sang! Ouvre juste les yeux, ce n'est pas trop demandé, quand même! Bouge... Je ne veux plus rester seul, au milieu de rien d'autre que le noir. J'en ai assez d'entendre les autres vivre et bouger. Je ne supporte plus de les entendre me dire de me réveiller. Je suis réveillé! Je suis conscient, j'entends et je comprends! Tout! À quoi ça sert d'avoir un cerveau de premier ordre s'il ne laisse pas me réveiller! Aidez-moi! S'il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi..._

\- T'as conscience que tout le monde se fait du mouron pour toi, gamin? Ton père n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, ta mère est distraite, Astrid ne sourit plus. Elle ne hurle même plus sur Rustik ou les jumeaux et ne se dispute plus avec Merim, c'est grave. Ton partenaire est déprimé, il a arrêté de sortir dès l'aube pour regarder le soleil se lever. Même le chat déprime! Il n'a plus griffé qui que ce soit depuis au moins trois jours! Va falloir arrêter de faire dodo et revenir dans le monde des vivants, Harold. Krokmou va avoir besoin de quelques petites retouches sur sa selle et tu es le seul qui pourra faire un travail décent. Bon, toi aussi, tu vas avoir besoin de retouches, mais là aussi, on préfère attendre que tu te réveilles pour faire toi-même. Pas d'inquiétude, tu auras quelque chose de temporaire, histoire de pas être gêné. Je te connais, tu deviendras fou si tu restes enfermé ici trop longtemps. Dans un sens, c'est pas plus mal que tu sois endormi, tu ne te rends pas compte de tout le temps qui passe. Mais ça commence à faire drôlement long. Et tu sais comment je suis, la patience n'a jamais été mon point fort.

 _Parce que tu crois que je suis patient, là?! Je me rends compte du temps qui passe! Je ne veux plus être endormi! D'abord, vu que je suis conscient, je ne suis pas vraiment endormi! Pourquoi les docteurs ne se rendent pas compte que je suis conscient? Ils n'ont pas les moyens de m'aider? Et c'est quoi ces histoires de retouches? Gueulfor, tu ne peux pas expliquer quelque chose correctement au moins une fois dans ta vie?!_

\- Oh, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Je reviendrais plus tard, désolée de vous av...

\- Non, non, entre. Je suis certaine qu'il serait content de savoir que nous sommes toutes les deux à ses côtés.

\- Il le saurait s'il voulait bien se réveiller.

\- Il est têtu, tu sais. Il ne se réveillera que quand il sera prêt.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. Quand il était petit, il devait avoir quatre ans, je crois, il s'est mis en tête d'aller voir son père au bureau plutôt que de rester à la maison avec la nounou. Il a réussi à aller jusqu'au bout du chemin, presque à la route, avant que la nounou ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition et le rattrape. Dans les jours suivants, il a recommencé, jusqu'à ce que Stoïck le prenne avec lui un matin. Harold voulait juste passer une journée avec son père. Il n'a jamais recommencé, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

\- Il sembla avoir été un véritable enfer, petit.

\- Astrid, tous les enfants agissent ainsi au moins une fois. Mais non, Harold était très obéissant, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à marcher. En gros, nous avons eu la paix pendant un an. Par la suite, nous devions courir dans tous les sens. Il a toujours été très curieux alors il explorait tout, même ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'approcher. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé enfermé avec une gronckle et ses bébés la première fois où il est venu à la clinique. Il voulait voir les bébés et jouer avec eux. Il s'est tellement amusé qu'il s'est endormi et la gronckle, en bonne mère, s'est couchée devant lui et les bébés. Du coup, quand nous sommes allés voir comme allait la petite famille, nous n'avons pas vu Harold. Nous avons paniqué quand Stoïck et moi ne pouvions le trouver, ce soir-là. Heureusement, le soigneur de nuit était passé voir la gronckle pour lui donner ses remèdes, la pauvre souffrait de brûlures d'estomac, c'est pour cela qu'elle était à la clinique. Quand mon collègue a vu Harold, il m'a immédiatement appelé et nous sommes allés le chercher. Il dormait si profondément que toute cette agitation ne l'a pas dérangé. Je l'ai mis au lit sans qu'il se réveille. Et le lendemain, il est revenu à la clinique, pour voir les autres dragons.

\- Quel âge avait-il?

\- Six ans, nous venions juste de fêter son anniversaire.

\- À six ans il dormait déjà comme ça. Je pense que je vais devoir me montrer patiente.

\- La patience est une vertu que toute femme se doit de posséder quand elle souhaite s'attacher à un homme.

\- Vous parlez d'expérience?

\- Oh oui! Stoïck n'est pas facile à vivre parfois. Je suis convaincue qu'Harold sera bien pire.

\- Madame Haddock? Pourriez-vous venir au bureau de l'administration quelques minutes, nous avons certains formulaires à vous faire remplir pour permettre le transfert de votre fils à votre domicile.

\- Oui, j'arrive. Astrid, tu veux bien rester avec lui? J'aimerais qu'il ne se sente pas seul.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci.

\- Ta mère est sympa, je suis certaine qu'elle a encore beaucoup d'histoires à me raconter. Et elle va toutes me les dire si tu ne te réveilles pas pour l'en empêcher. Je vais connaître tes secrets les plus embarrassants et je te tiendrais sous mon joug jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Alors si tu veux éviter un tel sort, tu devrais te réveiller.

 _J'aimerais bien. Je suis las de rester ainsi, à seulement pouvoir écouter sans jamais répondre... C'est... ta main? Je sens ta main dans la mienne. Ou est-ce l'inverse? Oui, c'est ça, c'est toi qui tiens ma main. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir la serrer pour te faire comprendre que je suis conscient. Astrid, non, ne retire pas ta main!_

\- Harold? Tu... tu as serré... ?


	75. Chapter 74

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Harold se réveille enfin et vous allez savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Je vous assure qu'il a serré ma main! Je l'ai clairement senti.

\- C'est certainement une réaction musculaire, rien de plus.

\- Qu... Vous ne voulez pas qu'il se réveille ou quoi?! Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas?!

\- Nous vous croyons, jeune fille, il est tout à fait possible que sa main se soit momentanément resserrée autour de la vôtre. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il reprend conscience. Nous venons de l'examiner et rien n'indique un retour à la conscience. Si vous vous agitez pour si peu, vous risquez d'entretenir de faux espoirs qui ne mèneront qu'à vous causer du mal. Il est plus prudent de garder une approche réservée plutôt que trop enthousiaste.

\- Mais vous vous entendez parler? Vous ne parlez pas d'un légume, vous parlez d'Harold! Celui qui a pratiquement tout découvert sur les Sharkgrifs et qui a trouvé un moyen de les neutraliser! Celui qui les affronté et qui en est ressortit vivant!

\- Certes, mais grièvement blessé.

\- Combien d'adolescents de quinze ans auraient pu affronter un Sharkgrif, un seul, et survivre à la rencontre?

\- Eh bien...

\- Très peu! Harold est fort, plus que vous ne le croyez. Si je vous dis qu'il m'a serré la main, alors c'est vrai! Ce n'est pas un stupide réflexe!

\- ...trid.

\- Il ne va pas dormir éternellement. Je suis persuadée qu'il est déjà en train de se réveiller mais vous êtes trop occupés à vous noyer dans vos idées noires pour vous en rendre compte!

\- ...strid.

\- Si vous aviez au moins la décence d'encourager sa famille et ses proches, de les soutenir plutôt que de les achever, vous pourriez réussir à passer pour de bons médecins. Mais là, vo...

\- Astrid!

La jeune fille, coupée dans son élan, se retourne vers le lit pour plonger son regard dans celui, lourd de fatigue, d'Harold. Le jeune garçon, très pâle, a les yeux à moitié ouverts mais fixés sur son amie. Cette dernière délaisse immédiatement les deux médecins et s'approche du lit. Elle saisit la main gauche d'Harold et la tient entre les deux siennes.

\- Odin soit loué, tu ouvres enfin les yeux! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une sieste aussi longue?

\- Po-pouvais pas... rév...

\- Attends, attends, calme Astrid, tu as la voix toute rauque, ta gorge doit être aussi sèche qu'un désert.

La jeune fille attrape un verre posé sur la table à côté du lit, le remplit et ajoute une paille qu'elle glisse entre les lèvres d'Harold. Ce dernier boit deux petites gorgées avant de repousser la paille. Astrid repose le verre et reprend la main d'Harold.

\- Ça va mieux?

\- Merci, souffle Harold.

\- De rien, répond Astrid en souriant.

\- Pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux, reprend Harold. Réveillé depuis des semaines.

\- Quoi?

\- Une semaine après sortie du coma, continue le jeune garçon. Entendu le docteur le dire à ma mère. J'étais réveillé, entendais tout, pouvais pas bouger.

\- T-tu étais conscient? Depuis des semaines?

\- Oui.

\- Mais... Les médecins ont dit que tu étais endormi.

\- Mon corps, pas mon esprit.

\- Oh, par les dieux! Tu entendais tout et tu ne pouvais rien faire pour nous prévenir?! C'est un cauchemar!

\- Oui. Perdu espoir. Mais tu as pris ma main, et j'ai pu serrer.

\- Ah, je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé! Vous entendez ça?

Tout en parlant, Astrid se tourne vers les médecins. Ce faisant, elle découvre qu'ils sont tous deux occupés à relire les données relevées sur Harold dans les jours, et les semaines, qui précèdent, et ils discutent à voix basse. En entendant la jeune fille leur parler, ils lèvent la tête et semblent se rendre compte que leur patient est en effet conscient. Aussitôt, ils écartent Astrid et appellent du personnel infirmier pour les aider à réaliser quelques tests pour déterminer comment se porte Harold. Forcée de sortir de la chambre, Astrid crie dans le couloir mais sa voix est étouffée par la porte. Harold endure les tests et répond aux questions des médecins du mieux qu'il le peut, ce qui n'est pas facile car il est en permanence sur le point de se rendormir. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que les médecins permettent enfin au jeune garçon d'avoir un peu de calme. Ils sortent et Harold se retrouve seul, incapable de bouger plus de quelques centimètres. Peu de temps après, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre brusquement et Stoïck et Valka entrent. Ils se précipitent tous deux sur le lit de leur fils et saisissent chacun une des mains, Valka faisant attention avec sa main droite qui est encore fragile.

\- Tu nous as tellement inquiété, murmure Valka. Heureusement que tu t'es enfin réveillé, je commençais à perdre espoir.

\- Pardon.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Harold, dit Stoïck. Si tu es ici en ce moment, c'est parce que tu as combattu pour protéger, il ne faut jamais s'excuser pour une telle chose. Par contre, la prochaine fois, si tu combats, évite de finir à l'hôpital, ou pire. Mon pauvre cœur se fait vieux et ne pourrait pas supporter de nouveau une telle attente.

Harold regarde son père un long moment, son attention semblant fixée sur le côté du visage de Stoïck.

\- Harold? questionne Valka. Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demande Harold. Pourquoi papa a une cicatrice?

\- Oh, ça? s'enquiert Stoïck en désignant la cicatrice qui coupe clairement au-travers de ses cheveux, juste au-dessus de la tempe droite. Le fou qui dit s'appeler Dagur m'a donné un coup avec son sabre et m'a laissé pour mort alors que j'étais juste étourdi. Heureusement que je portais mon casque et que la coupure a pu être en grande partie déviée. J'en garderais cette cicatrice mais c'est plus de peur que de mal.

\- Tu as quand même eu besoin d'une vingtaine de points pour refermer cette horreur, gronde doucement Valka.

\- Ce n'est qu'une cicatrice. La marque d'un guerrier!

\- Nous ne sommes pas nos ancêtres, Stoïck. Pas besoin de cicatrices pour prouver notre valeur. Harold, comment tu te sens?

\- Fatigué, répond le jeune garçon. J'ai du mal à bouger mon corps. Mes poumons me font mal, mon bras droit aussi. Et je n'arrive pas à sentir ma jambe gauche en-dessous du genoux.

Stoïck et Valka échangent un regard qui semble contenir une discussion toute entière avant de reporter leur attention sur leur fils. Ce dernier étrécit les yeux et prend un air soupçonneux.

\- Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous me cachez?

\- Nous allons faire dans l'ordre, décide Valka en évitant la question. De quoi te rappelles-tu en dernier concernant ton affrontement avec les Sharkgrifs?

\- Les Sharkgrifs n'étaient pas vraiment une menace, c'étaient les humains qui les dirigeaient qui étaient dangereux. Mais, en dernier, Krokmou et moi étions auprès du Sharkgrif de Dremer et nous allions nous éloigner quand quelque chose nous est tombé dessus.

\- Dremer? questionne Stoïck.

\- L'humain qui dirigeait le second Sharkgrif.

\- Je vois, je rapporterais son nom. Continue.

\- Pas grand-chose à ajouter. J'ai juste senti quelque chose qui m'écrasait puis je me suis réveillé ici. J'entendais un médecin parler avec maman, il disait que ça faisait une semaine que j'avais été sorti du coma. Après ça, je me réveillais assez souvent mais je ne pouvais jamais bouger. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Juste ciel, tu étais conscient tout ce temps?! s'exclame Valka. Les docteurs nous ont dit que tu avais été conscient à quelques reprises mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était sur une durée aussi étendue. Ça fait quatre mois que les médecins t'ont sorti du coma artificiel.

\- Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient?

\- Voyons, quand tu as été amené ici, tu étais dans un coma dû à tes blessures, répond Valka en réfléchissant. Tu en sorti dix jours après et les médecins t'ont replongé dans le coma pendant une semaine. Ils ont fait ça à plusieurs reprises, disant que c'était dangereux de te maintenir dans le coma trop longtemps de façon continue. En tout, tu as été inconscient près de trois mois.

\- Alors j'ai passé plus de la moitié d'une l'année ici?!

\- Oui, acquiesce Stoïck. Nous étions en train de mettre en place ton transfert pour te ramener à la maison. Les soins auraient continué là-bas mais tu aurais été mieux qu'ici.

\- Plus besoin de ça, maintenant. J'imagine que les docteurs vont vouloir me garder jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement rétablit.

\- J'en ai bien peur, soupire Stoïck.

\- On n'y peut rien, se désole Harold. Maman, tu peux me dire tout ce qui s'est passé?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne sais pas combien de temps toi et Krokmou êtes restés coincé sous le panneau publicitaire qui vous est tombé dessus. Quand Stoïck vous a trouvé, après avoir entendu l'appel d'Astrid qui ne parvenait pas à te joindre, il s'est précipité vers la zone où tu te trouvais.

\- J'ai eu du mal à te localiser. Heureusement que Jenny est arrivé avec un GPS.

\- Quel rapport? demande Harold en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Arik avait caché un émetteur dans ta chaussure droite, révèle Valka avec un petit sourire. Selon lui, c'était pour te trouver quand tu t'enfuies avec Astrid.

\- Jenny m'a aidé à te trouver, reprend Stoïck d'une voix sterne. C'est... ce n'étais pas beau à voir. Le panneau vous écrasait à moitié, toi et Krokmou. Vous étiez tous les deux inconscients et saigniez abondamment. Quand nous avons dégagé le panneau, nous avons tout de suite vu que Krokmou avait l'aileron gauche de sa queue complètement arraché.

\- Quoi?! s'écrie Harold. Non! Ce n'était qu'une déchirure! S'il est totalement arraché, Krokmou ne pourra plus voler!

\- Calme-toi, dit Valka. Je me suis occupée de Krokmou. Il va très bien. Certes il ne peut pas voler sans son aileron mais il existe d'excellentes prothèses qui peuvent aider les dragons. Te connaissant, tu vas toi-même fabriquer une prothèse sur-mesure pour lui permettre de voler de nouveau.

\- Absolument, affirme Harold. Hors de question que Krokmou reste coincé au sol.

\- Ton partenaire va bien, maintenant, continue Stoïck. Il nous rend fous à toujours vouloir se faufiler ici pour te voir. Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre que tu es réveillé. Quoi qu'il en soit, des soigneurs se sont occupés de transporter Krokmou ici. Quant à toi, ça a été plus délicat. Tu avais le bras droit cassé, et l'épaule déboîtée, tu saignais de nombreuses coupures et ta jambe gauche était dans un triste état.

\- Qu'est-ce q...

\- Laisse-moi finir, coupe Stoïck en levant la main pour faire taire son fils. Nous avons dû effectuer les premiers soins sur place en attendant une équipe de secouristes. Quand ils sont arrivés, tu étais en détresse respiratoire. Ils ont dû t'intuber pour t'aider à respirer et te faire une transfusion sanguine. Nous t'avons placé sur une civière et t'avons amené ici le plus vite possible. Durant le trajet, tu es tombé dans le coma. Ta mère et moi avons attendu avec angoisse qu'un docteur vienne nous voir. Ils ont travaillé sur toi pendant des heures, nous pensions que tu n'allais jamais sortir du bloc opératoire. Finalement, les médecins t'ont amené à l'unité de soins intensifs où tu es resté pendant près d'un mois. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand une boule de plasma de furie nocturne touche un jet d'acide de Sharkgrif?

\- Une étrange fumée violette et jaune, répond Harold. J'ai vu ça pendant la combat contre Dagur. Quand il est passé à travers, ça semblait le gêner, elle doit être toxique.

\- Elle l'est, assure Stoïck avec la mine sombre. Tu en avais inhalé une telle quantité que tes poumons étaient endommagés et ne pouvaient plus produire suffisamment d'oxygène pour te maintenir en vie. Tu es resté branché à un respirateur jusqu'à ce que les médecins trouvent un moyen de contrer la toxine et de nettoyer tes poumons. Ils ont dû aussi nettoyer ton sang, même si j'ignore comment ils ont fait, puisque la toxine s'était répandue dans ton système sanguin.

\- Oh, c'est mauvais, ça, commente Harold.

\- C'est vrai, reconnaît Valka. Mais heureusement, la toxine a été totalement neutralisée. Nous avons fait quelques tests avec l'acide des Sharkgrifs et le feu de différents dragons. Chaque combinaison produit une toxine différente, plus ou moins toxique. Plus le feu est chaud, plus la toxine est dangereuse.

\- Intéressant.

\- Tu pourras t'amuser avec ça plus tard, gronde Stoïck, quand tu ne seras plus coincé dans un lit d'hôpital. Ce qui risque de ne pas être pour tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi? questionne Harold avec méfiance.

\- À cause de ta jambe gauche, répond doucement Stoïck.


	76. Chapter 75

**Bien le bonsoir!**

 **Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée pour ne pas avoir publié lundi et ne pas vous avoir prévenu non plus! PARDON!**

 **J'ai été très occupée durant le week-end et lundi. De plus, le soir, je vais aider mes grands-parents à faire leur jardin, c'est beaucoup de travail, il y a des centaines de légumes à planter! Et hier, je voulais écrire mais j'ai été prise d'une étrange crise de tremblements pour tout le haut du corps, du coup, je n'arrivais pas utiliser le clavier, sans compter un mal de tête tenace. Bizarre mais sans effets secondaires, alors ça va. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis absolument navrée de vous avoir fait faux bond.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Merci, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Comme je l'ai dit au début, je ne me relis pas, donc les fautes sont obligatoires. Je les corrigerais, un jour... Ah, pour les poumons, ouais, je me suis mal exprimée. Mais je pense que tout le monde a compris de quoi je parlais alors je vais laisser comme ça.^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Encore désolée pour ce retard. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Harold fronce les sourcils puis se redresse si brusquement que ses parents n'ont pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il repousse la couverture pour découvrir ses jambes. Le droite présente quelques égratignures en bonne voie de guérison. La gauche, en revanche, est indemne, en-dehors du fait qu'elle s'arrête un peu en-dessous du genou. Harold reste un instant sans réaction avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de fermer les yeux. Il expulse l'air lentement et agrippe les rebords du lit avec force. Quand il rouvre les yeux, Stoïck et Valka le regardent anxieusement, guettant sa réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demande Harold d'une voix tremblante.

\- Le panneau publicitaire a fait de gros dégâts sur ta jambe, répond Valka, mais elle aurait pu être sauvée si ça n'avait été que ça. D'après ce que les patrouilleurs ont constaté sur place, et ce que les médecins ont confirmé par la suite, il devait y avoir de l'avide de Sharkgrif sur le panneau. Ta jambe était écrasée et il y avait plusieurs fractures ouvertes, dont un os qui avait transpercé le muscle et la peau. C'est par ces différentes plaies que l'acide est rentré et a commencé à ronger l'intérieur de ta jambe.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, continue Stoïck. Le secouriste qui était avec nous a estimé que l'acide gagnait du terrain très rapidement et que si nous ne faisions rien, tu perdrais l'intégralité de ta jambe, voire pire. Nous avons dû t'amputer sur place pour empêcher l'acide de se répandre davantage. Je suis désolé, Harold. Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, t...

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, interrompt Harold. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et que grâce à ça, je suis en vie. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Et puis, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, je pourrais toujours marcher avec une prothèse.

\- Har...

\- Je suis fatigué, dit le jeune garçon en coupant la parole à sa mère et en se rallongeant. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu.

\- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesce Valka. Nous allons te laisser te reposer. Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Harold hoche la tête et ferme les yeux, bougeant un peu pour être plus confortable. Valka et Stoïck sortent de la chambre et ferment la porte en silence. Leurs voix filtrent dans la chambre et Harold peut entendre une partie de leur conversation.

\- … trop calme, je n'aime pas ça.

\- Il est sous le choc, je suppose, dit Valka sur un ton fatigué. Je pense qu'il n'a pas la force pour réagir autrement actuellement. Nous verrons dans quelques jours, quand il se sentira mieux.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Ce n'est pas bon de retenir ses sentiments dans une telle situation. J'aurais presque été soulagé de l'entendre crier et le voir pleurer.

\- Donne-lui du temps.

Les parents du jeune garçon semblent s'éloigner de la porte car la conversation se fait de plus en plus distante. Harold rouvre les yeux et fixe le plafond un long moment, sans bouger. Il finit par se rendormir, les couvertures jetées sur le côté et la jambe gauche en pleine vue.

Dans les jours qui suivent, Harold reçoit de nombreux visiteurs. Ses amis viennent le voir le plus souvent possible, ce qui équivaut à un jour sur deux. Certains adultes lui rendent également visite. Gueulfor vient le voir assez souvent pour discuter de la prothèse de Krokmou. Au départ, Gueulfor voulait aussi parler de la prothèse pour Harold mais le jeune garçon s'est avéré réticent à s'engager dans cette conversation et le sujet a été momentanément abandonné. Jenny et Rand s'arrêtent de temps en temps pour parler ou obtenir quelques informations sur Dagur et Dremer.

\- Dagur est complètement cinglé, soupire Jenny un jour elle est venue pour interroger Harold. Il ne répond à aucune de nos questions, disant qu'il ne parlera qu'à Dremer ou à toi. Comme le premier est mort et qu'il est hors de question que tu te retrouves de nouveau en présence de Dagur, nous sommes dans une impasse. Et ça, c'est seulement pour les jours où il est de bonne humeur. Le reste du temps, il divague sur des prophéties, des héros et autres. Les psys qui s'occupent de lui vont bientôt avoir besoin de consulter eux aussi, s'ils restent trop longtemps en contact avec ce dérangé.

\- Sa folie était déjà apparente quand il nous pourchassait, Krokmou et moi, à travers la ville. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non?

\- Je sais, mais ça fait du bien de se plaindre un peu.

\- Tu es venue juste pour ça?

\- Non, j'ai encore des questions. Mégane est un démon, elle m'oblige à faire des milliers de rapports et à enquêter sur le moindre détail.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir aujourd'hui?

\- Comment était Dagur avant que tu le largues en plein milieu de la fumée toxique? Plus cinglé? Ou moins?

\- Honnêtement, je ne lui ai pas parlé après, mais il était déjà à l'ouest bien avant donc je ne pense pas que ça ait changé quoi que ce soit.

\- D'accord, dit Jenny en écrivant. Question suivante : lors des tes échanges avec Dagur et Dremer, l'un d'entre eux a-t-il mentionné l'île d'où viennent les Sharkgrifs?

\- Non.

\- Ont-ils fait la moindre allusion à leur origine?

\- Non.

\- Concernant leurs plans futurs, ont-ils précisé le rôle des Sharkgrifs?

\- Je t'ai déjà tout dit à ce propos, dit Harold d'un ton agacé.

\- Je sais, je sais. Désolée, je suis obligée de poser les questions. Une dernière et je te laisse tranquille.

\- Pour aujourd'hui, grogne Harold.

\- Y avait-il d'autres Sharkgrifs à proximité quand Dremer est arrivé?

\- Hum, non, pas que je me souvienne, répond Harold en réfléchissant. Tu devrais demander à Krokmou, peut-être qu'il aura vu quelque chose qui m'a échappé.

\- Ce dragon va me griller si je retourne l'interroger, marmonne Jenny.

\- C'est une excellente idée, ça, approuve Harold.

\- Toi, tu commences à devenir fou à rester ici, commente la conseillère. Tu devrais sortir un peu.

\- Je ne demande rien de plus mais les médecins ne sont pas du même avis. D'après eux, je ne peux pas avoir de prothèse tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé toute la masse musculaire que j'ai perdu pendant que je dormais. Et je dois faire de la thérapie physique pour regagner tout ma mobilité. Ce n'est que quand je pourrais bouger correctement que j'aurais le droit d'avoir une prothèse. Et à ce moment-là, je vais devoir faire de la rééducation pour apprendre à marcher avec. Alors ma sortie n'est pas pour tout de suite.

\- Ah, pas facile d'être un héros, taquine Jenny.

Harold ne répond pas et se contente de jeter un regard noir à la conseillère qui lui adresse un sourire d'excuse et part. Les seuls visiteurs réguliers pour le jeune garçon son ses parents et Astrid qui viennent le voir au moins une fois par jour. Stoïck et Valka se montrent très prévenants envers leur fils, lui apportant tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin ou envie et lui communiquant les dernières nouvelles de l'extérieur. Astrid, pour sa part, se contente de venir passer du temps auprès d'Harold.

\- Tu sais, dit Astrid, tu pourrais utiliser un fauteuil roulant.

\- Les médecins ne veulent pas, ils disent que je ne suis pas assez solide pour supporter une sortie, ce serait trop fatiguant. Du coup, ils m'interdisent de sortir du lit.

\- Depuis quand tu écoutes les ordres?

\- Depuis que je ne suis plus capable de m'enfuir pour désobéir vu que je n'ai qu'une jambe fonctionnelle, répond Harold d'un ton sec.

Astrid fronce les sourcils mais préfère changer de sujet plutôt que de continuer sur la même voie. Les deux jeunes discutent jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid doive partir. Plus les jours passent et plus Harold devient sombre et renfermé. Il répond à peine quand on lui parle et quand il le fait, c'est avec des phrases courtes et mordantes. Quand Stoïck et Valka viennent le voir un jour, Harold allongé sur le côté et refuse de leur parler, préférant se cacher sous les couvertures pour ne pas les voir. Les parents du jeune garçon, perdus, interrogent le médecin responsable d'Harold. La discussion se déroule dans le couloir mais le jeune garçon peut tout entendre.

\- Ce n'est rien de vraiment inquiétant, dit le médecin, c'est assez classique.

\- Vous pouvez expliquer? demande Stoïck avec impatience.

\- Harold a subi des grands chocs, aussi physiques, avec toutes ses blessures, qu'émotionnels, en apprenant qu'il a dormi pendant des mois et qu'il a perdu une partie de sa jambe. En ce moment, votre fils est déprimé. De plus, il est à un page où les adolescents ont souvent des changements d'humeurs et il est confiné dans une chambre depuis son réveil. Tout cela contribue à le rendre grincheux, impatient et colérique. Nous allons lui prescrire quelques antidépresseurs et tout ira mieux très vite. Continuez à lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible, ça ne fera qu'aider.

Valka et Stoïck posent d'autres questions au médecin mais Harold cesse d'écouter. Il roule sur son autre côté et plaque son oreiller sur sa tête. Quand Astrid vient lui rendre visite le lendemain, elle le trouve assit dans son lit, regardant dans le vide. La jeune fille reste un instant sur le pas de la porte avant d'entrer d'une air décidé. Elle pose les livres qu'elle tient sur une chaise et ressort. Sortit de sa contemplation du vide, Harold la regarde partir avec surprise. La surprise se métamorphose en incompréhension quand Astrid revient avec un fauteuil roulant et referme précipitamment la porte derrière elle avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre et de l'ouvrir.

\- Heureusement que nous sommes au rez-de-chaussée, commente la jeune fille, ça va rendre ton évasion plus facile.

\- Ma quoi?

\- Ton évasion. Il est temps de sortir, tu commences à sentir le renfermé.

\- Les médecins n'ont p...

\- Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire, coupe Astrid avec force. Ils insistent pour te garder prisonnier ici et ça te transforme en zombie. Il est temps de prendre les choses en main. Habille-toi, tu ne vas pas sortir en pyjama.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnab...

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est une bonne chose de te laisser moisir ici, seul dans cette chambre toute la journée? Non. Où sont tes habits?

\- Dans le placard, indique Harold, mais j...

\- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui décide. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dehors. Allez dépêche-toi avant que quelqu'un arrive.

\- Astrid, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de r...

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer au gentil-garçon-qui-écoute-tout-ce-qu'on-lui-dit? Je n'aime pas ce jeu. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu préfères agir plutôt que d'écouter, d'habitude. Aurais-tu perdu ton sens de l'aventure en même temps qu'une partie de ta jambe?

Piqué au vif, Harold se redresse et s'assoit sur le rebord du lit. Il sautille jusqu'au placard et s'habille rapidement. Astrid se retourne vers la fenêtre pour faire passer le fauteuil roulant à l'extérieur en attendant qu'il ait terminé. Quand Harold a fini, Astrid l'aide à rejoindre la fenêtre puis à l'enjamber. Elle sort à son tour et se met derrière le fauteuil pour pousser. Les deux jeunes sont silencieux et discrets jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le tunnel qui mène à la surface. Lorsqu'ils sont devant les portes, Astrid s'arrête et va discuter brièvement avec le patrouilleur qui monte la garde. Ce dernier jette un regard vers Harold qui se contente d'ajuster la couverture qu'Astrid a pensé à prendre avant de s'enfuir de l'hôpital. La patrouilleur hoche la tête et ouvre un battant de la porte. Astrid le remercie rapidement et reprend sa place derrière le fauteuil. Les deux jeunes passent la porte et se retrouvent dans la ville. Harold ouvre de grands yeux en voyant la surface. La place et les bâtiments, auparavant en ruines, sont en rénovation et de très nombreuses personnes travaillent.

\- C'est...

\- Ton père a lancé les réparations dès qu'il a reçu la confirmation qu'il n'y avait plus un seul Sharkgrif dans le pays, dit Astrid. Ça fait des mois et c'est loin d'être fini. La priorité a été donnée aux habitations et centres d'accueils. Il y a encore pas mal de monde dans les abris mais un tiers de la population de la capitale a pu être relogée. Tout le monde contribue à la reconstruction. Ce ne sont pas les volontaires qui manquent. Même s'il y a toujours des tire-au-flanc, mais on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. Ton père aida autant qu'il peut quand il n'est pas coincé dans une réunion avec les patrouilleurs ou avec ses conseillers. Il prend quand même le temps de se tenir informé des progrès des autres pays et il nous donne des comptes-rendus réguliers.

\- Comment ça se passe à l'étranger? s'enquiert Harold avec curiosité sans détourner son regard des bâtiments en rénovation.

\- Pas trop mal. Il y a encore quelques pays qui ne se sont pas libérés des Sharkgrifs mais de l'aide leur ait envoyé d'un peu partout. C'est comme dans les films : face à un ennemi commun et de grande puissance, les différents pays oublient leurs rivalités et s'entraident. C'est un peu nul qu'ils aient besoin d'une telle catastrophe pour arriver à s'entendre mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

\- Je suis assez d'accord.

\- Allez, on bouge! déclare subitement Astrid. Tu as plein de choses à voir et je suis certaine que tu manques énormément à Krokmou.

\- On va voir Krokmou?!

\- Oui. Je pense que c'est ce dont tu as le plus besoin en ce moment : de la liberté et tes amis. Krokmou et Garfield vont finir par nous rendre fous s'ils ne te voient pas bientôt.

\- Garfield et moi ne nous connaissons pas vraiment.

\- Peut-être, mais vu comment il s'est attaché à Krokmou, il y a fort à parier qu'il va t'adopter immédiatement. Alors? On bouge ou tu préfères retourner à l'hôpital?

\- Même pas en rêve, dit Harold avec fermeté. Allons-y, mon partenaire et mon chat m'attendent.


	77. Chapter 76

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. On approche de plus en plus en de la fin, plus que trois ou quatre chapitres.**

 **La fin de ce chapitre pourra vous paraître surprenante mais c'est ce que j'avais en tête depuis le début.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Astrid ne met guère de temps à conduire Harold là où se trouve Krokmou. À l'étonnement du jeune garçon, son partenaire a décidé de s'installer dans le jardin de sa maison. Stoïck et Valka ne sont pas présents, ni leurs partenaires, mais la maison n'est pas vide pour autant. Une dizaine de personne se trouve dans la bâtisse, réparant murs et fenêtres.

\- Ta maison a évité le plus gros des dégâts, explique Astrid en poussant la porte menant au jardin. Les murs et les fenêtres ont quelques trous, le toit était en partie manquant mais l'intérieur est indemne. Le jardin, en revanche, a eu droit à un remodelage, ta mère n'était pas très contente d'apprendre qu'un des arbres a été brûlé.

\- Ça doit être le saule pleureur, dit Harold. Sa mère l'avait planté le jour de son mariage avec papa. Il avait une valeur sentimentale.

\- Je te crois sur parole, je ne connais rien aux arbres. Krokmou s'est installé dans une sorte de caverne, je ne sais même pas comment elle peut exister en plein cœur d'un jardin.

\- Papa l'a créé pour moi quand j'étais petit. C'est une vieille histoire qui implique des trolls mais je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Je crois que c'est Gueulfor qui est à l'origine de cette histoire.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée? Oh, quand ta mère a vu que Krokmou s'est approprié la caverne, elle a demandé à ce qu'elle soit aménagée et agrandie pour que tu puisses y déposer la selle et tout le matériel de vol. Tout est prêt, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la nouvelle selle.

\- Nouvelle? interroge Harold en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. La précédente a été détruite par l'acide et le panneau publicitaire. Gueulfor y a jeté un coup d'œil mais a déclaré qu'elle est irréparable. Il voulait t'en faire une nouvelle mais il ne comprend pas comment tu l'as créé. Je pense qu'il est préférable que ce soit toi qui en fasses une nouvelle. Ça t'occupera.

\- Ça ne me prendra pas longtemps, j'ai toutes les mesures de Krokmou, il ne me reste qu'à trouver les matériaux et un endroit pour travailler.

\- Tu vas peut-être devoir reprendre les mesures de Krokmou, suggère Astrid. Avec un aileron en moins, son vol risque d'être modifié.

\- Non, dit Harold en secouant la tête. Sans ses deux ailerons, il ne peut pas voler.

\- Quoi? Mais alors, comment v...

\- Je vais devoir créer une prothèse qui compense le manque d'aileron. Peut-être un système qui s'active en copiant les mouvements de l'autre aileron? Ou bien un système que j'actionne moi-même en fonction de la trajectoire de vol? Mais pour arriver à ce résultat, je vais devoir raccorder l'aileron à la selle et trouver un moyen pour diriger la prothèse. Rien d'électronique, ça laisse trop de place aux imprévus, il faut quelque chose de mécanique. Des câbles reliées au-dessus de la selle avec des manettes? Hum, non, ça pourrait gêner. Ah, je sais! Un système commandé par les pieds, comme pour les pédales des voitures, sauf que ça servirait à ouvrir et positionner l'aileron. Il y aura forcément une multitude de positions, pour correspondre à chaque type de vol mais je peux le faire fonctionner. Les matériaux doivent être résistants, aussi. Certainement du fer de gronckle, il doit m'en rester dans mon atelier à côté du garage. Oh, je sais! Un n...

\- Désolée de t'interrompre, génie, mais nous sommes arrivés, intervient Astrid en souriant. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu es sur le point d'être assailli.

\- Pard...

Harold est de nouveau interrompu, mais par un furie nocturne surexcité, cette fois. Krokmou se jette sur le fauteuil roulant, le faisant basculer au sol. Harold est retenu par Astrid qui le lâche rapidement quand Krokmou se lance sur son partenaire pour le renifler sous toutes les coutures avant de se mettre à le lécher consciencieusement.

\- Beurk! Non, Krokmou! Arrête! C'est dégoûtant! Recule! Allez, arrête maintenant! Non, rentre cette langue visqueuse et ferme cette bouche tout de suite!

Le furie nocturne, trop content de retrouver son ami, ne prête pas la moindre attention à ses protestations et continue son œuvre. Il ne s'arrête que quand Harold est recouvert de bave de dragon. Astrid se tient sur le côté, retenant un rire à grand peine. Lorsque Krokmou se recule pour laisser Harold s'asseoir, ce dernier lève ses bras de chaque côté et regarde ses habits recouverts de bave avec écœurement.

\- Tu as mangé quoi, dernièrement? Du poisson pourri? Tu as une haleine de boîte de conserve périmée mélangée à des œufs pourris. Urgh, j'ai mal au ventre rien que d'y penser. Non, rentre ta langue!

Krokmou, qui avait commencé à se rapprocher en tirant la langue, s'arrête d'un air confus et rentre la langue. Il adresse un regard perdu à Harold qui le regarde en retour pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer et d'ouvrir les bras.

\- Allez, viens.

Ne se le faisant pas répéter, Krokmou bondit et se laisse étreindre par son partenaire. Le jeune garçon serre le cou de son ami avec force et appuie sa tête contre celle du dragon.

\- C'est bon de te revoir, mon grand, tu m'as manqué. Comment tu vas?

Le furie nocturne se dégage doucement et regarde Harold droit dans les yeux avec sérénité, avant de tirer la langue.

\- Je vois, tu es en pleine forme, dit Harold en souriant.

Krokmou hoche la tête puis prend un air sérieux et se penche pour renifler la jambe gauche d'Harold, caché sous la couverture qui est tombée au sol lorsque le dragon a bondit sur le fauteuil. Harold retient son souffle, attendant la réaction de son partenaire. Krokmou renifle longuement puis gémit tout bas avant de regarder son ami. Harold se mordille les lèvres et détourne la tête. Astrid, voyant cela, fronce les sourcils et s'avance pour aider Harold à remonter sur le fauteuil.

\- Je ne vais pas dire que ce n'est rien, dit la jeune fille, mais tu es encore en vie, c'est le plus important.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesce Harold sans conviction.

Astrid ne semble pas satisfaite par la réponse mais ne dit rien et empoigne de nouveau le fauteuil pour le pousser vers un côté du jardin où se trouve une caverne creusée dans le sol et entourée de rochers de différentes tailles. L'entrée de la caverne est une pente douce et bien nivelée, ce qui facilite la passage du fauteuil. La caverne est assez spacieuse à l'intérieur. Des ampoules ont été placées au plafond, soutenu par des grilles en fer, et offrent assez de luminosité pour y voir. La caverne peut contenir un cauchemar monstrueux adulte sans problème. Pour l'instant, elle abrite juste un furie nocturne très excité, deux jeunes et un chat roulé en boule et endormi dans une niche creusée dans le mur et dans laquelle ont été déposés plusieurs coussins et des couvertures. Au fond de la caverne, une petite arche donne sur une caverne secondaire, plus petite.

\- La seconde caverne contient un bureau, des étagères et tout un tas de choses qui pourraient te servir, explique Astrid. Ton père pensait que tu apprécierais d'avoir une sorte de bureau ou atelier ici, près de Krokmou. Contre le mur, là, il y a des supports pour poser la selle quand tu l'auras terminé. En ce qui concerne Garfield, c'est Gueulfor qui a apporté les coussins et les couvertures.

Entendant son prénom, le chat ouvre un œil, baille, s'étire et décide de sortir de son nid douillet. D'un bond souple, il saute au sol et se dirige vers Harold, tout en se frottant contre les écailles de Krokmou en passant. S'arrêtant devant le fauteuil, Garfield lève la tête et fixe son regard sur Harold. Ce dernier, étonné, le regarde à son tour un moment avant de soupirer et de se pencher pour le soulever. Le jeune garçon installe le chat sur ses genoux. Garfield tourne plusieurs fois sur lui-même puis se couche sur les genoux d'Harold en ronronnant.

\- Tu es déjà à ses ordres, à ce que je vois, se moque Astrid.

\- Tu as vu ses yeux? Comment je pourrais lui refuser quoi que ce soit? Et en plus, il n'a rien demandé! Il m'a juste regardé! Il est dangereux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu le caresses tout en le grattant entre les oreilles?

\- Oui, il a pris le contrôle de mon corps et se fait servir. Je ne suis que son serviteur.

\- Je semble me rappeler t'avoir entendu dire la même chose à propos de Krokmou, une fois.

\- Quand?

\- C'était peu après que nous soyons arrivés ici, tu parlais avec Varek, je crois, et tu te plaignais que Krokmou ne t'écoute jamais quand la situation n'est pas sérieuse.

\- J'ai raison, dit Harold, ce dragon n'en fait qu'à sa tête!

\- Et maintenant, il a un ami chat qui fait exactement comme lui.

\- Oui! Ils se liguent contre moi, c'est un complot!

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Tu as le même caractère. Quand une situation n'est pas sérieuse, tu n'écoutes rien ni personne. Attends, tu fais pareil quand la situation est sérieuse, marmonne Astrid.

\- Je renie cette accusation.

\- Pas la peine de faire l'innocent, j'ai des preuves et des témoins.

\- Tu trouveras que tes preuves et tes témoins ne pourront qu'affirmer que j'agis toujours pour le bien commun et si je ne suis pas les avis des autres, c'est simplement parce que j'ai des idées qui s'avèrent meilleures, quelques fois.

Garfield, dérangé par l'échange animé entre les jeunes, cesse de ronronner et saute au sol, s'éloignant d'un air indigné pour aller se rouler en boule sur le dos de Krokmou qui regarde son partenaire et la jeune fille avec intérêt.

\- Oh? C'était pour le bien commun quand tu as terrorisé une base de patrouilleurs avec des poulets? demande Astrid en souriant.

\- Je plaide non coupable, ce sont les jumeaux qui ont libéré les poulets, j'ignorais ce qu'ils allaient faire à ce moment-là, réplique Harold avec animation, se laissant emporter par la fausse dispute.

\- Et qu'en est-il du pauvre docteur qui te courait après parce que tu refusais d'utiliser des béquilles après ton entorse? C'était aussi pour le bien commun?

\- Parfaitement. Je pouvais me déplacer en restant sur le dos de Krokmou et ainsi ne priver personne d'une bonne paire de béquilles.

\- Parce que tout le monde avait besoin d'aide pour marcher, à ce moment-là.

\- Pas forcément mais il aurait pu y avoir quelqu'un se trouvant en besoin soudain de béquilles.

\- Tu sais qu'avec des hypothèses, on pourrait refaire le monde?

\- Euh, non, la citation c'est _avec des si on referait le monde_ , corrige Harold.

\- Argh, commence pas à me reprendre, je déteste quand tu fais ça!

\- Dans ce cas, évite de te tromper quand tu parles.

\- Eh oh, tout le monde n'est pas un génie, ça arrive de se tromper.

\- Certes, mais tu vas devoir t'améliorer si tu ne veux pas que je te reprennes sans arrêt.

\- Ah oui? questionne Harold en s'avançant face à Harold avec un air de défi. Je suis certaine que je peux passer une semaine sans être corrigée une seule fois.

\- Vraiment? Dans ce cas, j'a...

Oubliant son état, Harold se lève de son fauteuil. Il chancelle un instant puis tombe en avant. Astrid, surprise, n'a pas le temps de le rattraper et il s'écrase au sol. La jeune fille et Krokmou se précipitent immédiatement vers leur ami au sol. Harold grogne et se redresse. Il fixe son regard sur sa jambe gauche et, dans un brusque accès de colère, cogne du point sur le sol tout en jurant. Perturbé, Krokmou hésite à avancer et jette un coup d'œil à Astrid qui secoue doucement la tête d'un air résigné. Harold continue à frapper le sol un moment, ses injures perdant de leur intensité au fur et à mesure. Finalement, le jeune garçon cesse de cogner le sol et laisse échapper un sanglot. Astrid s'avance alors lentement et l'enlace.

\- J-J'ai perdu ma jambe, sanglote Harold. Pas tout, mais quand même. Comment je vais faire? Je ne peux plus marcher normalement. Je ne pourrais plus courir. Et pour Krokmou? Si je fais un système qui est opéré avec les pieds, je ne pourrais pas utiliser l'aileron. Pas avec ce bout de jambe manquant!

Le jeune garçon pleure dans l'épaule d'Astrid, la jeune fille frottant son dos dans un geste calmant.

\- Quel genre d'adolescent de quinze ans perd sa jambe et tout le monde l'acclame?! crie Harold furieusement. C'est quoi, ce monde?!

\- C'est le monde que tu as protégé, dit Astrid avec douceur. C'est la vie que tu as obtenu, sacrifiant une partie de toi, pour que les autres puissent vivre. C'est juste la preuve de qui tu es, Harold.


	78. Chapter 77

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, pour une fois pas trop tard et au bon jour! J'en ai fini avec l'état déprimé de Harold donc je passe à la suite. Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez quelques nouvelles révélations, concernant l'état du monde et les Sharkgrifs.**

 **Juste une petite chose : nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de cette fic et comme elle a été pus longue que ce dont j'ai l'habitude, il se pourrait que j'ai oublié d'expliquer certaines choses. Il y a encore quelques points qui méritent des explications et c'est prévu dans les prochains chapitres. Mais si vous voulez savoir quelque chose en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le demander dans les commentaires ou en MP. J'y répondrais soit directement soit dans les chapitres suivants.**

 **Une grande pensée pour nos amis et voisins anglais qui ont, malheureusement, encore été touchés par une attaque affreuse qui est survenue si peu de temps après la précédente. J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils s'en remettront vite, sans oublier, parce que c'est impossible, mais en parvenant à continuer à avancer. Et j'espère aussi que ces attaques cesseront rapidement, même si j'ai peu d'espoir à ce sujet.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un long gémissement, empli de misère, s'élève dans l'air et Astrid ferme son livre avec un claquement sec avant de se tourner vers la droite. Jetant un regard assassin au jeune garçon qui a la tête posée sur la table mobile ajustée au-dessus de son lit, Astrid prend une grande inspiration avant de relâcher l'air doucement.

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de gémir immédiatement, je dis à tes médecins que tu veux faire une nouvelle séance de renforcement musculaire.

\- Tu es injuste, reproche Harold en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille. Tu sais que je déteste ces séances.

\- Peut-être mais elles te font du bien. Tu dois retrouver tous tes muscles, même si tu n'en avais pas beaucoup, avant de pouvoir utiliser une prothèse.

\- Mais ça prend des siècles! se plaint Harold.

\- Il n'y a pas de remède miracle pour gagner des muscles sans mettre ta santé, déjà fragile, en danger.

\- Je n'ai pas une santé fragile.

\- En règle générale, non, accorde Astrid, mais tes blessures et ta longue hospitalisation ont affaibli ton système immunitaire, comme nous l'a prouvé ton évasion.

\- J'ai juste attrapé un rhume! Ça ne signifie pas que je suis fragile!

\- Un rhume alors que nous sommes en été, presque en automne mais avec des températures élevées pour la saison. Les médecins t'ont autorisé à quitter l'hôpital à la condition que tu limites tes sorties et que tu suives ton programme de rééducation à la lettre. Maintenant que tu es chez toi, tu dois te plier à leurs demandes, quelles qu'elles soient.

\- Et pendant ce temps, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, c'est rageant, maugrée Harold.

\- Pas tellement, puisque je suis coincée avec toi, obligée de prendre des cours supplémentaires pour ne pas être à la traîne quand nous reprendrons les cours dans deux mois.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est ton père qui a insisté.

\- C'est de la faute d'Arik, c'est lui qui a dit à mon père que la seule raison pour laquelle je me débrouillais si bien quand on était à Berk c'est que j'avais un professeur particulier. Si je dois passer tout mon temps jusqu'à la reprise des cours à étudier, je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre. Et j'en ai assez de t'entendre gémir!

\- Mais je n'ai aucune idée!

\- Alors passe à autre chose! Ça devient pénible, à la fin!

\- Oh, oh, est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose? demande Rand en ouvrant la porte.

Les deux jeunes se tournent vivement vers lui, surpris par son arrivée.

\- Non, répond Harold, juste un petit désaccord. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Je suis venu te rendre visite. J'ai enfin un peu de temps libre et je me suis dit que je devrais venir voir comment tu vas avant de devoir retourner travailler comme une bête de somme. Je suis content de voir que tu es sorti de ta dépression, les nouvelles que m'envoyaient tes parents me tracassaient.

\- Ah, euh, oui, dit Harold, gêné. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça arrive. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on doit remercier Astrid pour t'avoir remis d'aplomb?

\- Oui, affirme le jeune garçon. Elle m'a aidé à accepter le fait que j'ai perdu une partie de ma jambe et que déprimer ne me rendra pas ce que j'ai perdu.

\- Krokmou t'a bien aidé aussi, glisse Astrid.

\- C'est vrai.

\- De quelle façon? s'enquiert Rand en s'asseyant face à Astrid, de l'autre côté du lit d'Harold.

\- Eh bien, dit Harold, Krokmou ne semblait pas gêné par la perte de son aileron, même si ça l'empêche de voler. En le voyant si insouciant alors qu'il est cloué au sol, j'ai eu honte de mon comportement. Et après avoir parlé avec Astrid, j'ai décidé de me reprendre.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, contre Rand. Ce que tu as vécu n'a pas été très facile et ta réaction était parfaitement compréhensible. Même si tu es très intelligent et mature, tu n'en restes pas moins un jeune garçon de quinze ans. Après de tels événements et traumatismes, ça aurait été louche que tu en ressortes avec un grand sourire. L'important est que tu as pris conscience de ce qui t'es arrivé et que tu l'as accepté.

\- Les docteurs m'ont dit la même chose, grogne Harold, j'en ai marre d'entendre ça.

\- Alors parlons d'autre chose! décide Rand. Sur quoi tu travailles?

\- Une prothèse pour aider Krokmou à voler de nouveau, explique Harold en montrant ses schémas au Guide. J'ai une assez bonne idée de ce que je veux faire, et comment le réaliser, mais je bloque à une partie très importante : le contrôle du système.

\- Je ne suis pas très calé dans ce domaine, avoue Rand en examinant les schémas, tu veux bien m'expliquer?

\- J'ai décidé de créer un système qui reproduirait les mouvements de l'aileron restant de Krokmou. Le système peut être automatisé, pour qu'il copie les mouvements sans intervention humaine, afin que Krokmou conserve son indépendance, mais jeu veux également le rendre contrôlable, pour que je puisse le diriger moi-même. Quand j'ai expliqué à Krokmou ce que je voulais faire, il n'était pas très emballé à l'idée d'avoir un système automatique. Mais quand je lui ai dit que je pourrais en faire un qui nécessiterait ma présence pour le faire fonctionner, il était très content. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il préfère être dépendant de moi, ça n'a pas de sens.

\- C'est assez simple, dit Rand après un instant de réflexion. Vous êtes partenaires et Krokmou estime que voler sans toi n'en vaut pas le coup.

\- Mais c'est quand même mieux qu'il puisse voler sans aide, non? Je veux dire, s'il avait eu besoin de moi pour voler dès le départ, il n'aurait jamais pu quitter la réserve et arriver ici.

\- En effet, tu vas devoir lui faire comprendre qu'il doit conserver sa mobilité. C'est ton rôle en tant que son partenaire de t'assurer qu'il soit capable de voler quand il en a besoin. Et en tant que mon apprenti, je t'assigne cette tâche : tu dois convaincre Krokmou d'accepter le système automatisé. Un Guide doit veiller à ce qu'un dragon dispose de tous les outils nécessaires pour vivre correctement.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, se plaint Harold. Ce dragon est l'être le plus têtu que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et il a même un chat qui le soutient!

\- N'exagère pas, intervient Astrid, tu es aussi têtu que lui et Garfield t'apprécie autant que Krokmou, alors il ne le soutient pas plus.

\- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de ton nouvel ami, dit Rand en souriant. Il semblerait que le duo infernal soit devenu un trio.

\- Le quoi? interroge Harold sans comprendre.

\- Le duo infernal, c'est ainsi que vous surnomment pas mal de patrouilleurs et de Guides. Vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, vous semez le chaos sur votre passage tout en vous débrouillant pour résoudre les problèmes et vous vous en sortez toujours en vie. Certaines personnes ont commencé à prendre des paris sur vous, pour différentes actions futures. Bien entendu, ces personnes ignorent que vous ne serez pas autorisés à reprendre les airs avant un bon moment. Pour cela, tu dois d'abord remarcher.

\- Ça aussi, c'est un problème, soupire Harold. Je n'ai pas encore atteint l'état physique estimé suffisant, selon les médecins, pour commencer à marcher avec une prothèse. Et à cause de ça, je n'arrive pas à finir le système pour Krokmou. C'est un cercle vicieux! Tout en revient toujours à cette maudite jambe!

\- Je ne te suis pas, là, avoue Rand, perdu. Quel est le rapport entre ta prothèse et le système pour aider Krokmou à voler?

\- Le système que je vais créer pourra basculer entre le mode automatique et le mode manuel, répond Harold. Comme ça, Krokmou pourra voler avec ou sans moi sans avoir à changer de prothèse à chaque fois. Mais pour créer ce système, j'ai besoin de certaines mesures et je les ai toutes, sauf celles concernant ma propre prothèse.

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre les mesures de ta jambes droites? Ce seront les mêmes.

\- Non, parce que ma prothèse aura beau ressembler à une jambe, elle n'en sera pas une, il y aura forcément quelques divergences. Et ce sont ces inconnues qui me bloquent. Gueulfor est celui qui va créer ma prothèse, il m'a montré plusieurs modèles et a décidé d'en faire quelques-uns en tant que prothèses temporaires, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un modèle qui me convienne. Le problème, c'est que ma prothèse doit aussi bien m'aider à marcher que m'aider à diriger le système de vol de Krokmou. La prothèse doit être adaptable. Je n'ai pas envie de me trimbaler une prothèse dans un sac en permanence pour la changer selon les circonstances. Ce n'est qu'une fois que j'aurais ma prothèse définitive que je pourrais faire celle de Krokmou, ainsi que le système de vol. Mais pour l'instant, je suis cloué au lit!

\- Je vois, dit Rand. C'est en effet problématique. Mais tu va devoir prendre ton mal en patience.

\- J'en ai assez d'être patient. Ça fait deux semaines que j'ai quitté l'hôpital et je n'ai pas été autorisé à sortir une seule fois!

\- Tu peux toujours demande à Astrid de te kidnapper à nouveau, suggère Rand.

\- Je préfère éviter, contre Astrid. La seule fois où je l'ai fait, ses parents ont failli envoyer des unités de patrouilleurs à nos trousses parce que personne ne savait où on était. Et quand on est revenus à l'hôpital et qu'Harold a été examiné, les docteurs m'ont fait tout un sermon parce que leur patient a attrapé un rhume, ce qui prouve qu'il n'était pas prêt à sortir. Mes parents ont ensuite été prévenus de ce que j'ai fait et je n'ai plus eu le droit de rendre visite à Harold pendant une semaine.

\- Et mes parents ont engagé des gens pour s'assurer pour que je ne quitte pas la maison, de toute façon, dit Harold avec dégoût. À croire qu'ils ne me font pas confiance.

\- Oh, je suis sûr qu'ils ont une totale confiance en toi, assure Rand. Ils savent juste de quoi tu es capable et prennent donc des mesures appropriées.

\- Je suis plutôt d'avoir qu'ils réagissent de façon tout à fait disproportionnelle.

\- C'est juste une impression! Bon, pour ton problème de prothèse, tu vas devoir serrer les dents et attendre d'être de nouveau en pleine forme. Ça ne devrait plus être très long, tu m'as l'air en meilleure santé que la dernière fois où je t'ai vu.

\- C'était il y a un mois et demi.

\- Déjà? C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on est occupé.

\- Tu fais quoi en ce moment? s'enquiert Harold. On ne te voit pas beaucoup par ici, pas plus que les autres Guides, d'ailleurs.

\- Nous sommes très occupés, répond Rand. Comme tu le sais sûrement, les Sharkgrifs ont enfin été repoussés et neutralisés dans tous les pays mais maintenant, les gouvernements sont divisés entre la reconstruction de leur pays et une enquête internationale pour trouver d'où viennent les Sharkgrifs et quel était leur but, afin d'empêcher qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise.

\- Nous savons déjà, d'où ils viennent, objecte Harold, nous avons trouvé une île qu...

\- Oui, coupe Rand, mais ce n'est pas dans ce sens que je l'entendais. L'île a été fouillée de fond en comble et ce qui a été trouvé est perturbant. Selon les premières conclusions, les Sharkgrifs ne sont pas des dragons vraiment _naturels_. Un drôle de laboratoire a été découvert, avec beaucoup de notes et de vidéos. Aucun humain n'était sur place mais il est clair que les Dagurs n'étaient pas des alliés des Sharkgrifs, c'étaient leurs créateurs.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que les Sharkgrifs sont des produits de laboratoire?!

\- C'est impossible, dit Astrid, une telle chose relève de la science-fiction.

\- Hélas, non, soupire Rand. Les preuves sont définitivement là. Elles n'ont pas encore été examinées en totalité, il faudra attendre quelques mois pour que ça soit fini. Mais du peu que Mégane m'a relayé, les Sharkgrifs étaient un projet en cours depuis des décennies et les premiers résultats n'étaient pas très beaux.

\- Si ce sont des êtres de laboratoire, que va-t-il devenir des individus encore en vie? questionne Harold.

\- Ils sont sous la garde des patrouilleurs, actuellement mais seuls les Guides sont autorisés à les approcher. Nous allons essayer d'établir la communication avec eux. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus dans une situation de vie ou de mort et que les Dagurs ne sont plus là pour nous gêner, nous parviendrons peut-être à établir un contact. Le but est de voir si les Sharkgrifs étaient véritablement conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient et s'il est possible de les réhabiliter.

\- Et si vous n'y parvenez pas? demande Astrid. Ou s'ils refusent de coopérer?

\- Nous verrons le moment venu, répond Rand.

\- Où sont passés les Dagurs? interroge Harold.

\- Ils se sont fondus dans la masse. Impossible de savoir qui ils sont, quel est leur nombre ou où ils se trouvent. Jenny s'occupe de mettre en place un réseau pour les localiser et les attraper. Ça va certainement prendre des années mais si quelqu'un a une chance d'y arriver, c'est elle.

\- Aucun doute à ce sujet, approuve Harold. J'ai presque pitié d'eux, je ne voudrais pas avoir Jenny qui me pourchasse.

\- Hum, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir attendre avant de la faire payer pour ses dossiers sur nous, maugrée Astrid. Si on la gêne, on risque d'avoir des ennuis. Tant pis, on va se contenter d'Arik pour le moment.


	79. Chapter 78

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, pas trop tard mais pas super tôt non plus. Comme pour le précédent, aucune action mais encore quelques révélations. Avec ce chapitre, je mets un point final à l'histoire de la prophétie, je n'y reviendrais plus. Il ne me reste qu'à voir encore quelques points et la fic sera terminée. C'est fou, je commençais à penser que je n'en verrais jamais le bout.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Où est Astrid? demande Valka.

\- J'en sais rien, pourquoi tu me le demandes?

\- Elle est toujours ici avec toi, ça fait bizarre de te voir seul.

\- Je ne le serais pas si tu laissais Krokmou et Garfield entrer dans ma chambre.

\- Hors de question, les médecins ont dit que tu dois te reposer, tu viens tout juste d'obtenir ta prothèse. Tu dois apprendre à l'utiliser dans un environnement calme, ce qui veut dire pas de dragon à moitié fou qui bondit partout et de chat qui se faufile dans les jambes. Et comme la rééducation est assez fatigante et douloureuse, tu dois rester au calme et reprendre des forces.

\- Mais je m'ennuie!

\- C'est pour ça qu'Astrid vient si souvent te tenir compagnie, dit Valka. Et c'est également pour ça que je me demande où elle peut bien être.

\- Aucune idée. Quand elle est partie, hier soir, elle a dit qu'elle devait passer voir des connaissances avant de revenir ici.

\- Dans ce cas, elle doit être retenue. C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé qu'elle nous rejoigne pour le repas.

\- Tu sais qu'Astrid n'est pas ta fille? questionne Harold avec inquiétude. Tu t'inquiètes quand elle n'est pas chez nous et tu l'invites à tous les repas. Bientôt, tu vas lui proposer d'emménager dans une chambre d'amis!

\- Bonne idée, approuve Valka. Son père a dû retourner dans leur ville pour veiller à la reconstruction mais sa mère est encore dans la capitale, dans un abri puisqu'elles n'ont pas de demeure ici. Je vais leur demander si elles veulent venir s'installer chez nous pour quelques temps.

\- Pourquoi Astrid et sa mère sont restées?

\- Leur maison a été détruite durant le passage des Sharkgrifs dans leur ville. Elle est en reconstruction mais ça prend du temps. Et la mère d'Astrid voulait rester ici pour que sa fille puisse suivre les cours. Vu que les professeurs de Berk sont tous revenus à la capitale, la formation a pu reprendre et les élèves suivent donc les cours.

\- Quoi? Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas été mis au courant?!

\- Eh bien, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de suivre les cours, explique Valka, puisque tu as déjà terminé ton cursus scolaire.

\- Mais j...

\- Mégane et Rand ont discuté de toi et ont décidé que tu n'avais pas besoin de suivre la formation. Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir sur les patrouilleurs, et même plus. Tu continueras ton apprentissage auprès de Rand quand tu seras de nouveau mobile. Selon lui, tu pourrais battre le record pour l'obtention du diplôme de Guide, tu as déjà effectué un quart de la formation en à peine six mois, avant que la situation ne dégénère, alors qu'il faut normalement près d'un an et demi pour arriver à ce stade. Bien entendu, il ne compte pas te rendre la tâche facile, il a bien l'intention de faire de toi un Guide respectable et ça signifie qu'il va te faire travailler dur.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que Rand est contrôlé par Jenny?

\- Peut-être parce que Jenny a suggéré qu'il corse un peu ta formation afin de te rendre encore plus résistant?

\- Je le savais, elle cherche à me tuer.

\- Mais non, elle veut juste que tu deviennes un Guide sur lequel elle pourra compter dans le futur.

\- Elle chercher encore se constituer une armée d'agents de renseignements.

\- Je croyais qu'on disait agents secrets? s'enquiert Valka, confuse.

\- Oui, mais Jenny n'aime pas cette appellation.

\- Je n'en suis pas étonnée, elle n'est pas très conventionnelle. Voilà, j'ai fini! Comment c'est?

\- Ça ne me fait pas mal, pour le moment. On verra après la séance. À quelle heure vient le docteur aujourd'hui?

\- Quinze heures, alors assure-toi de ne pas forcer avant son arrivée. Bon, j'ai des dragons qui m'attendent à la clinique, je te laisse. À tout à l'heure.

Valka sort de la chambre, emportant avec elle les compresses utilisées lors du nettoyage de la jambe gauche d'Harold. Ce dernier contemple son moignon un moment, pensif, avant de reporter son regard sur son bureau où se trouve une prothèse toute simple. Soupirant, le jeune garçon reprend le livre qu'il a posé lorsque sa mère est entrée et l'ouvre. Il ne s'arrête de lire qu'une heure plus tard, quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte de sa chambre et entre sans attendre de réponse. Astrid déboule dans la chambre et referme précipitamment la porte avant de se tourner vers son ami, un sourire dangereux sur le visage.

\- Euh, bonjour? tente Harold.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce sur quoi j'ai mis la main! s'écrie Astrid avec excitation.

\- Sans indice, non, certainement pas.

\- Regarde!

La jeune fille se précipite vers le lit et tend une boîte, plutôt lourde, à Harold. Ce dernier la prend et l'ouvre pour en inspecter le contenu. Un sourire, presque une copie conforme de celui d'Astrid, se dessine lentement sur son visage.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça?

\- Tu sais que je t'ai dit que je devais aller voir quelqu'un ce matin?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, après une longue discussion, et très peu de persuasion de ma part, cette personne s'est montrée très emballée à l'idée de nous aider et m'a donc confié tout ça! J'ai plein d'idées de ce qu'on pourrait faire mais je me suis dit que ce serait mieux qu'on y réfléchisse tous les deux. Après tout, tu es aussi impliqué que moi.

\- Tu as raison. Et j'ai déjà une très bonne idée mais rien ne dit qu'on doit se borner à une seule utilisation.

\- Oh, oh! Tu as quelque chose en tête? questionne Astrid avec curiosité.

\- Oui. Tu te rappelles le projecteur géant utilisé dans les abris pour diffuser des films ou autres? s'enquiert Harold.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, il se pourrait qu'on en ait besoin dans un futur pas trop éloigné. Nous devons prendre notre temps : notre victime ne va se douter de rien et nous devons nous assurer que tout soit parfait. De plus, j'ai déjà une idée du moment idéal pour passer à l'action.

\- Je pourrais avoir des détails ou je vais devoir tout deviner?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dirais tout. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu peux m'aider?

\- Ça dépend, tu veux faire quoi?

\- J'aimerais attraper mon carnet à dessin mais il est sur l'étagère au-dessus du bureau et je ne parviens pas à l'atteindre.

\- Que veux-tu dessiner? demande Astrid en attrapant le carnet.

\- Une prothèse. Maintenant que j'ai une assez bonne idée de comment elle doit fonctionner, je pense qu'il est temps que je commence à créer une prothèse personnalisée. Gueulfor m'a assuré qu'il s'occupera de la construire, j'ai juste à lui fournir les dessins et toutes les mesures en plus de la liste de matériaux que je souhaite utiliser.

\- Tu ne devrais pas d'abord te renseigner sur comment sont fabriquées les prothèses? questionne la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a sûrement des normes à respecter.

\- Exact mais j'ai déjà fait mes recherches hier soir. Tiens, regarde, c'est un résumé.

Le jeune garçon ouvre le tiroir de son chevet et en sort plusieurs feuilles qu'il tend à son amie. Celle-ci se met à les consulter pendant qu'Harold commence un croquis. La matinée passe ainsi, Harold dessinant et Astrid s'instruisant sur les prothèses et posant des questions. Quand l'heure du repas de midi arrive, Valka entre avec trois plateaux posés sur une table roulante. Les deux jeunes délaissent leur travail et prennent chacun un plateau. Harold reste sur son lit et se pousse un peu pour qu'Astrid s'installe à côté de lui tandis que Valka prend place au bureau. Le repas se déroule calmement, la soigneuse interrogeant son fils sur sa matinée et Astrid sur ses cours. Quand ils ont fini de manger, Astrid aide Valka à rapporter les plateaux à la cuisine et à laver la vaisselle puis revient dans la chambre d'Harold. Ce dernier a déjà repris son carnet.

\- Les médecins ont dit quand est-ce que tu pourras marcher normalement? interroge Astrid.

\- D'ici un à deux mois, répond Harold, si je me débrouille bien durant mes séances de rééducation et si ma jambe ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse. Ils m'ont dit que certaines personnes ne peuvent jamais s'habituer à une prothèse et sont obligées de faire sans pour le reste de leur vie.

\- Ce n'est pas ton cas, j'espère.

\- Trop tôt pour le dire, dit Harold en haussant les épaules, on verra bien.

\- Que comptes-tu faire quand tu pourras marcher?

\- Terminer la prothèse pour Krokmou et le système pour l'aider à voler puis me familiariser avec. Ensuite, terminer ma formation de Guide. Pour la suite, je verrais le moment venu.

\- Tu ne veux pas participer aux recherches et enquêtes concernant les Sharkgrifs?

\- Non. J'ai eu assez de rencontres avec eux, je n'ai pas envie de m'y replonger. Je me tiens au courant des avancées mais je n'ai pas envie d'y participer activement. Pourquoi cette question?

\- Eh bien..., hésite Astrid d'un air gêné.

\- Astrid? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Tu te souviens de cette histoire ridicule selon laquelle tu serais la réincarnation d'Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième?

\- Oui.

\- Suite à tes affrontements avec les Sharkgrifs, en plus de tout ce que tu as fait avant et durant le combat final, et en prenant en compte tes blessures, les gens ont recommencé à parler de la prophétie qui annonce le retour de héros du passé. Ils disent que tu es le Harold de l'époque viking et que Krokmou est celui qui était le partenaire de ton ancêtre.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu dois comprendre qu'il y a beaucoup de coïncidence qui jouent contre toi. Toi et Krokmou, vous portez les mêmes prénoms que les héros vikings, vous avez le même lien et vous venez tous deux de subir des blessures qui ont résulté par les pertes des mêmes membres. Des gens de l'hôpital se sont montrés un peu trop bavards et du coup, tout le monde sait que tu as perdu une partie de ta jambe gauche. Idem pour l'aileron de Krokmou. À cause de tout ça, les gens pensent que vous êtes les héros annoncés par la prophétie.

\- C'est n'importe quoi! s'exclame Harold. Ces blessures n'ont rien à voir avec des personnes du passé. Nous ne les avons pas obtenu de la même façon et nous ne sommes pas des héros!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que pensent les gens dehors. Tu dois admettre que tu as été d'une grande aide lors des affrontements avec les Sharkgrifs. Tu as fait la plupart des découvertes qui ont permis de les battre et tu as risqué ta vie pour aider à remporter la victoire. Même s'il n'y avait pas cette histoire de prophétie, tu serais quand même vu comme un héros, et Krokmou aussi.

\- Je vais maudire ma mère pour m'avoir donné ce prénom, gémit Harold. J'imagine que le fait que je m'appelle comme mon ancêtre ne me rend pas service?

\- Non, confirme Astrid avec amertume, et tu n'es pas le seul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Nos prénoms : Astrid, Rustik, Kognedur, Kranedur et Varek. Nos parents ont suivi l'idée de ta mère et nous ont nommé d'après des héros vikings. Et ces personnages étaient les amis proches d'Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième. Ajoute à cela le fait que nos partenaires sont des mêmes races que ceux des personnages et portent les mêmes prénoms, et les gens se mettent en tête de dire que nous sommes nous aussi des réincarnations et que nous venus pour t'aider à chasser les Sharkgrifs. L'attention est moins lourde sur nous que sur toi et Krokmou mais c'est pénible quand même. Merim, Alix, Edwin et Arik s'en amusent énormément, ces traîtres.

\- Ouais, je me doute que ça doit les ravir, grogne Harold. Les gens n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de colporter des histoires stupides?

\- Apparemment, non.

\- Je pense que je vais devoir en parler à mon père avant que ça devienne un problème, soupire Harold. C'est pour ça que tu m'en as parlé?

\- Oui, avoue Astrid. Tu peux le dire à ton père et le faire intervenir pour que nous ne soyons plus poursuivis pas des illuminés. Et il est préférable qu'il calme un peu les foules avant que tu sois de nouveau sur pieds.

\- Tu veux dire sur pied et prothèse.

\- Tu es obligé de chercher le moindre détail? demande Astrid avec exaspération, bien qu'un sourire tire le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Les détails sont très importants, réplique Harold. Par exemple, si je me trompe ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, toute ma prothèse serait à refaire!

\- C'est vrai que vu ta taille, un millimètre peut être très important. Entre un nain de jardin et un dragon, il y a une grande différence.

\- Attends, tu viens de me traiter de nain de jardin? questionne Harold.

\- Qui sait?


	80. Chapter 79

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Rien à dire de particulier, il n'y a pas d'action, pas de révélations, rien. J'étais pas très motivée pour celui-ci, parce que c'est juste un chapitre bouche-trou pour pouvoir passer au suivant. Et en parlant du suivant, il ne reste que trois chapitres. J'ai décidé que je finirais vendredi prochain, donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à les poser avant que j'écrive les chapitres.**

 **Aussi, un petit APPEL aux personnes ayant obtenu des chapitres spéciaux : si vous souhaitez apportez des modifications ou des compléments à vos idées pour les chapitres, envoyez-moi un pm avant vendredi prochain, dernier délais.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Par les dieux, je dois rêver! Tu es debout! Tu marches!

\- C'est bon, arrête ça, c'est pénible, grommelle Harold.

\- Non, non, je dois absolument faire part de mon étonnement! Je ne pensais pas te voir remarcher avant au moins l'année prochaine, voire le siècle prochain! C'est tout simplement stupéfiant.

\- Heu, tu te sens bien? Tu utilises des mots composés de plus de deux ou trois syllabes et tu formes des phrases ayant du sens, même si ce que tu dis est stupide. Bref, je m'inquiète : tu es vraiment Rustik?

\- Allons, cousin, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne reconnais pas tout ce concentré de muscles et de grandeur?

\- Ah, oui, pas de souci, tu es bien Rustik.

\- Vous avez fini, tous les deux? s'impatiente Astrid.

\- C'est Rustik qui a commencé!

\- Tu as quel âge? Cinq ans? Vraiment, Harold, une telle réplique est indigne de toi.

Harold fronce les sourcils et tourne le dos à Astrid. La jeune fille sourit et le rejoint devant le portail menant au jardin de la maison. Astrid murmure quelque chose à Harold et ce dernier se raidit avant de laisser ses épaules s'affaisser et de hocher la tête. Les deux jeunes se tournent vers Rustik qui se trouve non loin de la porte d'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici? demande Harold.

\- Quoi? J'ai pas le droit de venir voir comment se porte mon cousin préféré?

\- Je suis ton seul cousin, réplique Harold, tu n'as que des cousines du côté de ta mère.

\- Pas faux. Je suis venu pour deux raisons : la première, pour voir comment tu vas. Mon père ne pense jamais à demander de tes nouvelles, il a pas grand-chose dans la tête.

\- C'est héréditaire, alors, marmonne Harold, ce qui fait rigoler Astrid.

\- La deuxième raison, c'est que j'ai croisé la chef ou je sais pas quoi des Guides et elle m'a donné une lettre pour toi. Comme si elle pouvait pas t'envoyer un terreur-messager!

\- Tu l'as croisé où? s'enquiert Harold en approchant.

\- Devant le poste de messagerie, répond Rustik.

\- Ben voilà, tout s'explique, dit Astrid. Elle était sur le point d'envoyer le message mais elle t'a vu et elle a dû se dire que ce serait plus simple de te faire jouer les messagers.

\- Mais comment elle me connaît?

\- Jenny a certainement fait une enquête approfondie quand je suis devenu l'apprenti de Rand, suggère Harold. Et ça implique tout savoir sur ma famille. Mégane a peut-être vu mon dossier. De plus, elle t'a sûrement vu quelques fois dans les abris et comme tu as participé à quelques aventures, elle doit connaître ton identité.

\- C'est pas une raison pour me siffler en pleine rue et me dire de te porter du courrier alors que j'avais quelque chose de prévu! se plaint Rustik.

\- Tu comptais faire quoi? questionne Astrid.

\- La nouvelle salle de sports vient d'ouvrir, je voulais y aller pour entretenir ce corps d'athlète. Ce serait un crime envers les dieux de ne pas faire travailler tout ça, dit Rustik en fléchissant ses bras.

\- Ouais, un crime, absolument, dit Astrid.

\- Tu vois! Même toi tu es d'accord! Tu veux venir avec moi? On pourrait aller transpirer tous les deux? Juste moi, et toi.

\- Quand on est poli, on se cite en dernier, rétorque froidement Astrid. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de me faire une telle proposition, à moins que tu veuilles aller faire des séances de sport en temps que rééducation.

\- Doucement, Astrid, pas la peine de le menacer, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne les sous-entendus, tempère Harold. Bon, elle est où, cette lettre?

\- Là, une seconde.

Rustik fouille dans ses poches et sort un enveloppe froissée qu'il tend à son cousin. Ce dernier la prend, l'aplatit puis l'ouvre. Pendant qu'il lit la lettre, Rustik regarde se prothèse avec curiosité. Grâce aux températures encore chaudes, Harold porte un short, ce qui permet de voir la prothèse dans son ensemble. Elle imite la forme d'une jambe normale, bien que l'alliage métallique soit clairement visible, et semble ne poser aucun problème de restriction de mouvements. Jusqu'à l'endroit où doit se trouver la cheville, la prothèse est toute simple. Mais à partir de l'articulation du pied, des câbles sont reliés à une sorte de pédale qui repose en partie sur un ressort et en partie sur une plaque dure. De ce fait, quand Harold marche, le ressort compense le manque de cheville et donne une légère impulsion pour faire repartir la jambe. Astrid, remarquant l'intérêt de Rustik, s'éloigne un peu d'Harold pour ne pas déranger sa lecture.

\- Ce n'est qu'un prototype, explique la jeune fille, Harold veut l'améliorer. Il compte faire une prothèse qui combinera un embout pour la marche et un embout pour le vol. Selon lui, ce sera plus simple d'en avoir une seule qui soit multitâches que plusieurs qui n'auraient qu'un seul usage.

\- J'ai rien compris, avoue Rustik.

\- Il ne peut pas faire voler Krokmou avec sa prothèse pour marcher, dit Astrid. Du coup, il en veut une qui puisse s'adapter au système qu'il a conçu pour remplacer l'aileron de Krokmou. Mais pour ça, l'embout qui lui sert à marcher ne convient pas. Donc, il veut une seule prothèse avec au moins deux embouts, interchangeables selon la situation. Il a déjà plusieurs croquis de prêts, Gueulfor et les médecins les étudient pour voir si les prothèses peuvent être réalisées et si elles ne le gêneront pas. En attendant, il doit faire avec celle-ci, même si elle est différente des prothèses classiques.

\- Différente en quoi?

\- Le ressort pour donner de l'élan. Normalement, il n'y en a pas, c'est Harold qui a insisté pour l'ajouter. Il a dit que le corps humain possède la capacité naturelle à se donner de l'élan lors de la marche, chose que ne peut reproduire une prothèse.

\- Et il veut encore l'améliorer?

\- Tu le connais, il n'est jamais satisfait. Pour lui, il y a toujours un moyen de faire mieux.

\- Eh, Astrid, tu as prévu quelque chose demain? demande Harold en relevant la tête.

\- Non, pourquoi?

\- Mégane m'invite au bureau temporaire des Guides pour, je la cite, _discuter en profondeur de mon implication tout au long de la période d'occupation par les Sharkgrifs._ Il y aura aussi des patrouilleurs, dont le général que l'on connaît si bien, mon père et certains de ses conseillers et plusieurs Guides. Je suis chargé de m'assurer que tous mes _collaborateurs_ , c'est-à-dire ceux qui se sont enfuis de la base des patrouilleurs avec moi, viennent également.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes qu'à elle, dans ce cas? s'indigne Rustik.

\- Parce que tu n'as rien de prévu demain, répond Harold.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Je pourrais très bien avoir un rendez-vous tr...

\- Tu es collé pour ne pas avoir rendu ton devoir à temps et pour avoir utilisé Crochefer comme excuse, en disant qu'il a mangé ton devoir, dit Harold tranquillement.

\- Comment tu sais ça? questionne Rustik. Tu n'es même pas en cours avec nous!

\- Je connais les bonnes personnes.

\- C'est vraiment comme ça que tu t'y prends? interroge Astrid d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Bon, il se pourrait que j'ai promis à Gueulfor de l'aider à son atelier de temps en temps en échange de nouvelles régulières sur vous. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de quitter la maison, ça se comprend, non?!

\- Je pense qu'on peut fermer les yeux pour une fois, admet Astrid. Et puisque nous serons samedi demain, je ne vois pas de problème à t'accompagner.

\- Génial, maintenant, il faut prévenir les autres.

\- Si tu n'as pas le droit de sortir d'ici, comment tu vas faire pour aller au bureau truc des Guides? s'enquiert Rustik.

\- Bureau temporaire, et si mon père sera présent, ça veut dire que j'ai son accord pour y aller. Rustik, tu veux bien aller prévenir les jumeaux et Varek?

\- Je dois encore faire le messager?! gémit Rustik. J'ai autre chose à faire, moi!

\- C'est sur le chemin de ta maison, contre Harold. Vu l'heure, tu devrais déjà être en route pour rentrer.

\- Tu te prends pour ma mère?

\- Non, encore heureux, dit Harold en frissonnant.

\- Harold est trop gentil, grogne Astrid, il ne fera rien pour t'obliger à obéir. Moi, en revanche, je n'ai pas de scrupules. Alors, Rustik, tu préfères quoi : les poings ou les pieds?

\- Ah, euh, je pense que j'ai des messages à porter et ma mère m'a dit de rentrer tôt pour l'aider, ce soir. Je suis vraiment désolé, je dois y aller. À demain!

Sans un mot de plus, Rustik part en courant. Astrid le regarde s'éloigner, les mains sur les hanches et un air menaçant sur le visage. Quand il est hors de vue, la jeune fille se détend et se retourne vers Harold avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu vois, si tu veux que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, tu dois te montrer convaincant et avoir des arguments frappants.

\- Dans ton cas, j'ai l'impression que c'est très littéral.

\- Bien sûr, tu penses que je me serais contentée de juste quelques menaces?

\- Non.

\- Au fait, s'il est collé, comment il va faire pour venir?

\- Je suis certain que Mégane pourra lui fournir un justificatif. Mais je trouve cette convocation franchement bizarre. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

\- C'est quoi, à ton avis?

\- Vu toutes les personnes réunies, ça ressemble fortement à un débriefing. Tu m'as dit que personne n'a été interrogé de façon poussée. Peut-être que les patrouilleurs ont décidé qu'il serait temps de consigner tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Pourquoi attendre tout ce temps, ça va bientôt faire un an! s'exclame Astrid.

\- Aucune idée, on leur demandera demain. Tu fais quoi ce soir?

\- Je vais voler avec Tempête, elle a besoin d'exercice, elle commence à prendre du poids. Et toi?

\- Je vais travailler sur le système de vol de Krokmou. Il est presque terminé mais il y a encore quelques détails à régler.

\- Je croyais que tu avais besoin de ta prothèse pour le finir?

\- Non, dit Harold, j'ai besoin de savoir comment sera la prothèse. Maintenant que j'ai des croquis, je peux me débrouiller. Et puis, il faut encore que je m'habitue à cette chose. Ça fait quand même mal au niveau du moignon.

\- Sois patient, les médecins ont dit qu'il y aura toujours un sentiment d'inconfort mais que tu n'y feras plus attention avec le temps.

\- Ça fait un an que je suis patient, grommelle Harold. Oh, avec l'arrivée de Rustik, j'ai oublié de te dire : tout est prêt!

\- Qu'est-ce qui est prêt? demande Astrid, confuse.

\- La chute d'Arik, répond Harold avec un sourire un peu tordu.

\- Ooooh! Déjà?

\- Oui, la date butoir approche, il ne nous reste qu'à tout mettre en place. Ça va être inoubliable.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être, dit Astrid avec excitation. Tu as tout le matériel? Tu as obtenu l'autorisation pour d...

\- Oui, tout est sous contrôle, coupe Harold. Rand m'a aidé pour l'autorisation sans que Jenny soit au courant et le montage est bouclé. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre quelques jours. J'ai déjà confirmé qu'Arik sera présent.

\- Hé hé, il ne va rien voir venir, se réjouit Astrid. Ça va lui tomber dessus comme un dragon sur du poisson!

\- Et il va chercher à s'enfuir comme un dragon devant une anguille, pointe Harold.

\- Certes, mais nous avons des mesures en place pour éviter sa fuite, n'est-ce pas?

\- Affirmatif, commandant! Il va resté cloué sur place!

\- Bien, alors il est temps de lancer le compte à rebours.

\- C'est partit, dit Harold, dans un peu moins de cent quarante-quatre heures, Arik va souhaiter ne jamais nous avoir croisé.


	81. Chapter 80

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, et l'avant-avant-dernier. Pfiou, je commence à voir le bout! Dans ce chapitre, vous allez comprendre pourquoi les jeunes sont appelés à cette réunion.**

 **FÉLICITATIONS à matounet qui a posté le 500ème commentaire et a donc droit à un chapitre spécial et personnalisé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé arriver à obtenir autant de commentaires sur une seule fic, vous êtes vraiment incroyables!**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La porte s'ouvre et Rand fait signe aux jeunes d'entrer. La pièce dans laquelle ils pénètrent est grande, similaire à une salle de conférence. Une grande estrade se trouve en-dessous de gradins qui forment un demi-cercle. Des allées coupent les gradins et mènent à l'estrade sur laquelle se trouve une longue table où sont installés Stoïck, Mégane et les conseillers, le général et quelques patrouilleurs, Gothi ainsi que d'autres personnes. Une centaine d'individus se trouve installée dans les gradins, du côté gauche selon le point de vue de l'estrade, penchée sur les tables et préparant des ordinateurs, des papiers ou des enregistreurs. Rand mène les jeunes au premier niveau des gradins, libre, et leur indique de s'installer avant qu'il aille rejoindre les Guides sur l'estrade. Les jeunes se glissent sur le banc et s'appuient sur la table devant eux, attendant que les discussions commencent. Harold est le dernier à s'asseoir, préférant se mettre en bout de banc pour pouvoir étirer sa jambe. Quelques personnes jettent des coups d'œil rapides aux jeunes, particulièrement à Harold, mais les murmures dans la salle ne sont pas suffisamment élevés pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Un dizaine de minutes s'écoule avant que Stoïck ne saisisse le micro et réclame le silence.

\- Pour commencer, dit Stoïck, merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir accepté de venir. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous sommes en comité plutôt réduit car il se trouve ici des personnes n'étant pas habituées aux grandes assemblées. Je vais commencer par faire les présentations, afin que tout le monde sache qui est qui. À ma droite, se trouve Mégane Renault, Présidente du Conseil des Guides. À côté d'elle, dans l'ordre, vous pouvez voir Jenny, conseillère, et son époux, Rand Oneur, Guide. Les autres membres du Conseil sont...

Stoïck poursuit les présentations des Guides avant de passer à celles des patrouilleurs. Il termine avec Gothi et les Anciens.

\- Il manque encore quelqu'un qui nous rejoindra dans quelques minutes, il est allé chercher des micros supplémentaires pour faciliter les échanges. En l'attendant, je continue. Les jeunes gens que vous voyez ici se prénomment Alix, Merim, Edwin, Varek, Kognedur, Kranedur, Rustik, Arik, Astrid et Harold. Derrière les jeunes, nous avons la chance d'avoir certains chercheurs et docteurs parmi nous, ce qui nous aidera grandement dans les discussions à venir. Et pour finir, les personnes assisses à gauches sont divers journalistes et portes-paroles.

Les journalistes prennent frénétiquement des notes, écrivant les noms et postes de chaque personne. Une femme lève la main et Stoïck se tourne vers elle.

\- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas autorisés à prendre des photos ou à filmer?

\- Parce qu'il n'y aura rien d'important à filmer ou photographier, répond simplement Stoïck. Vos appareils pour enregistrer ce qui se dit suffiront amplement.

\- Quelle est la raison de notre rassemblement ici et aujourd'hui? demande un autre journaliste. Nous avons tous été envoyé par nos supérieurs sans aucune information.

\- Oui, c'était une requête de notre part pour éviter les fuites, approuve Mégane en s'emparant du micro de Stoïck. Bien entendu, quand vous sortirez d'ici, un tel secret ne pourra plus être maintenu mais ça n'aura plus d'importance à ce moment-là.

\- Pourquoi? s'enquiert la première journaliste.

Une porte sur le côté de la salle s'ouvre et Gueulfor entre, portant un carton dans lequel se trouvent plusieurs micros. Stoïck le présente rapidement pendant que son ami installe les micros, au moins un par table occupée dans les gradins. Lorsque Gueulfor a terminé et rejoint les autres sur l'estrade, Stoïck reprend le micro.

\- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, madame, votre question recevra une réponse d'ici peu.

La journaliste semble sur le point de protester mais la femme qui l'accompagne la tire en arrière pour la faire asseoir. Stoïck parcourt l'assemblée du regard brièvement avant de ramener son attention droit devant lui.

\- Si nous vous avons demandé d'assister à cette assemblée aujourd'hui, dit le Chef, c'est pour une raison bien précise : le résumé sur l'attaque des Sharkgrifs et ce qui s'en est suivi. Nous allons commencer par rappeler les faits, depuis la toute première attaque, qui remonte bien plus loin que nous ne le pensions au début, jusqu'au combat final lorsque nous avons repris la capitale, sans oublier le reste du pays dans les semaines suivantes. Nous poursuivrons ensuite sur l'étendue des dégâts et pertes et la reconstruction. Nous ferons également le point sur l'enquête concernant les Sharkgrifs, d'où ils viennent, leur but et leurs alliés. Pour finir, nous parlerons de ce que nous comptons faire dans le futur. Des questions pour l'instant?

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour faire ces déclarations? interroge un journaliste vers le fond de la salle. Ça fait presque un an que les Sharkgrifs ont cessé d'être une menace.

\- Ah, pourquoi maintenant? Bonne question, approuve Stoïck. Et voici votre réponse : c'était pas souci de logistique.

\- Pardon?

\- Mégane vous a dit tout à l'heure que le maintient du secret n'aura plus la moindre importance quand vous sortirez d'ici. Pourquoi donc, d'après vous?

\- Euh, eh bien, parce que vous allez faire une déclaration publique?

\- Non. Le rassemblement d'aujourd'hui sera le seul de son genre dans notre pays, répond Stoïck. Ce n'e...

\- Bon sang, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot! s'impatiente Jenny en saisissant le micro devant Rand. Si vous ne leur dites pas, je m'en charge.

\- Du calme, Jenny, gronde gentiment Mégane. Il est important de tout expliquer clairement et lentement, afin que tout le monde comprenne. Reprenez, Stoïck.

\- Merci, Mégane. Alors, où en étais-je? Ah, oui! Ce rassemblement est unique car lorsque vous en sortirez, vous vous chargerez vous-mêmes de répandre les nouvelles. Vos supérieurs savent quel est le sujet des discussions et attendent vos retours avec une grande impatience, j'en suis sûr. Cependant, pour expliquer le choix de la date, il faut que vous sachiez que vous n'aurez pas d'exclusivité mondiale. À l'heure où je vous parle, une telle assemblée se déroule dans chaque pays du monde pour aborder les mêmes sujets, et avec les mêmes consignes pour vos confrères. Bien entendu, les contenus des discussions vont varier puisque les attaques et les reprises des villes ne se sont pas déroulées de la même façon dans chaque pays, mais ce sera globalement identique. Nous aurions pu avoir cette assemblée il y a des mois de cela mais nous avons préféré attendre afin que les scientifiques établissent un rapport unique afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'incohérence dans les comptes-rendus. C'est aussi pour faire en sorte que tous les pays diffusent les nouvelles en même temps, pour éviter des réclamations ou des fausses rumeurs venant de l'étranger dans un pays qui n'aurait fait aucune annonce. Dans chaque pays, l'assemblée va durer douze heures. Ainsi, nous aurons le temps de répondre à toutes les questions que vous pourrez avoir. Si nous finissons avant le temps imparti, je vous prierai de bien vouloir rester jusqu'à ce que les douze heures soient écoulées. Vos supérieurs sont au courant et ne vous attendent pas avant l'heure que nous leur avons communiqué. Nous ferons des pauses toutes les deux heures et il y a des rafraîchissements dans une pièce à côté. Les toilettes sont également accessibles à partie de cette pièce.

Des murmures s'élèvent de l'assemblée mais le Chef n'y prête pas attention. Il attend que les discussions se calment pour reprendre la parole. Mais alors qu'il est sur le point de parler, un journaliste l'interrompt.

\- Avez-vous aussi attendu pour que votre fils soit présent?

\- Pardon?

\- Votre fils, Harold. Tout le monde sait qu'il a été gravement blessé lors de la reprise de la capitale, et nous pouvons constater que ce n'est pas une exagération. Alors, vous avez voulu attendre que votre fils soit en bonne condition physique pour assister à ce rassemblement?

\- J'admets que c'était l'une de mes préoccupations, répond Stoïck, mais Harold pouvait nous rejoindre depuis des mois. Le délais est simplement dû à la coordination nécessaire entre chaque pays. Vous rendez-vous compte des heures de discussions nécessaires pour arriver à faire en sorte que chaque pays tienne cette assemblée exactement au même moment? Laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Maintenant, nous allons commencer à faire les rapports. Je vous suggère d'être silencieux pour ne rien rater. Pour chaque sujet abordé, il y aura divers rapports. Il vous est demandé de garder vos questions pour la fin, quand nous vous signalerons que vous pouvez nous interroger avant de passer au sujet suivant. Cela évitera de faire traîner les discussions.

Les journalistes acquiescent, même si certains s'avèrent mécontents. Stoïck hoche la tête et s'assoit. Un patrouilleur se lève et commence à lire son rapport. L'homme présente la chronologie des attaques, remontant jusqu'aux premières, lancées sur les réserves, et les spécificités de chacune de ces attaques. Quand il arrive à l'attaque internationale, il s'arrête brièvement pour présenter un tableau sur lequel sont inscrits les noms de toutes les capitales et les heures des attaques. Grâce à ce tableau, tous peuvent constater que les attaques étaient très coordonnées et se sont produites dans un intervalle de quarante minutes. Le patrouilleur reprend son rapport et relate les différentes phases de l'occupation des Sharkgrifs ainsi que toutes les opérations lancées contre les dragons et leurs alliés. Il termine avec l'attaque qui a libéré la capitale et le temps qu'il a fallu pour que le pays tout entier soit de nouveau libre : deux semaines. Lorsqu'il a fini, le patrouilleur reprend sa place et Stoïck indique aux journalistes qu'ils peuvent poser leurs questions. Ces dernières fusent de toutes parts, dans un désordre complet. Très rapidement, Stoïck perd patience et crie pour réclamer le silence. Quand il l'obtient, il demande à ce que chaque personne ayant une question lève la main et assure que tous les journalistes auront l'occasion de s'exprimer. Les premières questions portent sur quelques détails concernant les attaques et les ripostes mais très vite, elles se tournent vers les jeunes et leurs implications. Des remarques incrédules, voire désobligeantes, sont énoncées au moment où les achèvements d'Harold sont évoqués mais Stoïck, Gueulfor, Gothi, Rand et Jenny s'empressent de confirmer que toutes les actions du jeune garçon sont bien les siennes, et non un moyen pour lui attribuer des triomphes qui seraient ceux d'une tierce personne. Afin de convaincre les journalistes les plus têtus, Stoïck est obligé de révéler que son fils est une sorte de génie, ce qui relance de nouvelles discussions. Finalement, les deux premières heures du rassemblement s'écoulent et Mégane se lève pour annoncer une pause de quinze minutes. Les journalistes obéissent à contrecœur et se rendent dans la pièce voisine. Les scientifiques les rejoignent en discutant entre eux et les personnes sur l'estrade choisissent de s'attarder quelque peu pour discuter de l'avancement de l'assemblée. Les jeunes, quant à eux, parlent avec animation, échangeant leurs impressions.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous révéler sur les Sharkgrifs, d'après vous? demande Varek avec trépidation. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on arrive à cette partie!

\- J'avoue être curieux, moi aussi, dit Harold. Mais ce que je veux surtout savoir, c'est si les Guides ont réussi à entrer en communication avec les Sharkgrifs.

\- Ça servirait à quoi? questionne Rustik. Ces dragons sont mauvais, il faut tous les détruire, jusqu'au dernier!

\- Je trouve que c'est une façon de penser stupide et dangereuse, réprimande Harold. Pour ce que nous en savons, nous n'avons été confrontés qu'à une partie de leur race. Il y a peut-être d'autres Sharkgrifs qui ne souhaitaient pas combattre et qui voudront vivre à nos côtés. Tu ne peux condamner toute une race juste parce que les individus que tu as rencontré jusqu'à présent étaient hostiles.

\- Mais ils étaient vraiment nombreux, objecte Kognedur, qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'était pas tout leur race? Et puis, vu leur sale caractère, je doute vraiment qu'il y en ait des gentils.

\- On peut faire l'inverse, si tu veux, propose Harold. Prend la race des dragons vipères, par exemple. Ce sont des dragons intelligents, très joueurs et généralement gentils. Si tu ne rencontrais que vipères qui ont un bon caractère, tu pourrais imaginer qu'il en existe qui sont aussi mauvais qu'un Sharkgrif?

\- Euh... peut-être?

\- Un individu, ou un groupe d'individus, n'est pas représentatif de toute une race.

\- Argh, arrête avec tes leçons, ma tête va exploser et mon cerveau va couler par les oreilles! se plaint Rustik.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu aies un cerveau, commente Astrid.

\- Oh, tu crois vraiment que ça va couler? questionne Kranedur. Je parie que ce sera tout visqueux.

\- Beurk, c'est écœurant, dit Alix.

\- Non, c'est trop cool! s'enthousiasme Kranedur. Si c'est assez liquide, Rustik pourra utiliser une paille pour le renifler et le remettre dans son crâne!

\- Je pense que lui aussi est en déficit de cerveau, marmonne Astrid.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi? interroge Harold. On parle de Kranedur, là.

\- Certes mais il y a des limites.

\- Les jumeaux ne savent même pas ce que signifie le mot _limites_ , dit Varek, alors attendre qu'ils les respectent, c'est trop leur en demander.

\- J'ai faim, gémit Rustik en se tenant le ventre. Quand est-ce qu'on mange?

\- Il y a des rafraîchissements à côté, rappelle Arik, tu n'as qu'à y aller.

\- Ouais, allons voir s'il y a des pailles! s'écrie Kranedur en se glissant sous la table.

\- Eh, attend! crie Kognedur en rejoignant son frère. On doit d'abord faire fondre le cerveau de Rustik!

\- Oh, mais on fait comment s'il en pas?

\- Euh, ben on essaie avec l'un de nous.

\- On a des cerveaux? s'enquiert Kranedur.

\- Aucune idée, répond Kognedur. Secoue la tête, je vais écouter.

Se détournant des jumeaux, les autres jeunes se lèvent et se rendent dans la pièce voisine. Seul Harold reste à sa place, profitant de l'espace libre pour se reculer sur le banc et y étendre sa jambe. Astrid revient rapidement, portant une assiette en carton et deux verres.

\- Je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir faim et soif, et comme tu ne venais pas, j'ai décidé de t'apporter quelque chose. J'ai pris de l'eau mais il y a des sodas, si tu veux.

\- Non, ça ira. Merci.

Astrid se glisse sur le banc jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rejoigne et pose l'assiette sur la table. Les deux jeunes mangent en se servant de cette seule assiette et discutent tout bas. Un bruit les fait relever la tête juste à temps pour voir Arik les photographier avec son téléphone, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.


	82. Chapter 81

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, il s'agit de l'avant-dernier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On m'a dit que c'est la semaine du Hiccstrid, alors j'en ai mis à la fin, rien de trop lourd mais ce n'est pas du léger non plus.^^**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Comme indiqué, la pause ne dure qu'un quart d'heure. Quand les jeunes reviennent à leur place, ils trouvent Harold et Astrid discutant tranquillement tandis qu'Arik est assis à l'autre extrémité du banc, contemplant d'un air anéanti son téléphone portable qui gît sur la table, en miettes. Préférant ne rien demander, les jeunes se glissent sur le banc et reprennent leur place. Les journalistes et autres ne tardent pas à revenir également et Stoïck reprend le micro.

\- Bien, nous en avons fini avec le récapitulatif des événements de l'année dernière. Maintenant, nous allons passer aux estimations concernant les dégâts et les pertes. Ceci es...

\- Pourquoi des estimations? demande un journaliste. Avec tout le temps qui est passé, vous devez avoir des chiffres précis, non?

\- Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas, répond Stoïck. Pour les dégâts matériels, nous devrions avoir des chiffres précis dans quelques mois, quand nos experts auront terminé leur travail. Mais pour ce qui est des dégâts et pertes d'êtres vivants, c'est plus compliqué. Des familles ont été séparées et encore aujourd'hui il y a des gens qui n'ont pas été retrouvés. Nous n'avons aussi que peu de nouvelles de nos concitoyens vivant à l'étranger. C'est pareil pour les dragons, certains sont portés disparus. Les Guides nous aident à les chercher mais pour l'instant, nous n'en avons retrouvé que très peu. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que la plupart des disparus seront retrouvés morts, ou ne seront tout simplement jamais retrouvés. Avec ce qui est arrivé, nous devons être réalistes et nous attendre au pire, même si nous pouvons toujours espérer un dénouement heureux. En-dehors des humains et des dragons, nos élevages ont aussi beaucoup soufferts. Tout comme bon nombre de nos usines et bâtiments administratifs ont été détruits, les troupeaux ont subit de lourdes pertes qui ne seront pas faciles à compenser. Sans compter que les champs, vergers et autres exploitations agricoles ne pourront rien donner cette année, et peut-être même l'année prochaine.

\- La situation ne se limite pas à notre pays, déclare un patrouilleur sur un signe de Stoïck. Après concertation avec le reste du monde, nous pouvons affirmer que pendant un ou deux ans, voire plus, les réserves vont se trouver au plus bas. Durant leurs différentes attaques, les Sharkgrifs ont veillé à détruire tout ce qui pourrait nous permettre de survivre. Ainsi, les exploitations agricoles, les entrepôts, les usines touchant à l'alimentaire ou au matériaux de première nécessité, même les groupes pharmacologiques, ont été gravement endommagés ou détruits. Heureusement, la reconstruction en cours a donné la priorité aux habitations et aux bâtiments que je viens d'énoncer. De ce fait, les productions ont pu être relancées assez rapidement. Mais cela ne suffira pas à palier un certain manque de ressources premières durant une durée estimée entre un et deux ans. Pour les élevages, nous devrons reformer les troupeaux, ce qui signifie que nous ne pourrons abattre les animaux pour leur viande afin de retrouver des nombres suffisants. De ce fait, la viande va bientôt être une denrée rare. Idem pour les céréales puisque aucune moisson n'a pu être réalisée durant l'année écoulée.

\- Nous nous trouvons dans une situation sans précédent, reprend Stoïck tandis que le patrouilleur repose son micro. Cependant, après discussions, il a été décidé que les ressources dont nous disposons ne seront pas mises en vente, mais gardées sous surveillance, a...

Les journalistes se mettent à crier et parler tous en même temps, certains se lèvent et d'autres tapent du poing sur les tables. Stoïck tente de ramener le calme mais les journalistes ne veulent rien entendre et continuent leurs vociférations. Le Chef soupire et les laisse s'agiter quelques secondes. Puis il prend une grande inspiration, porte le micro très près de sa bouche et hurle.

\- SIIIIILEEEENCE!

Immédiatement, les journalistes se taisent.

\- Bien, dit Stoïck. Asseyez-vous et laissez-moi terminer mes explications, je vous prie. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas lieu de vous inquiéter.

À contrecœur, les journalistes se rassoient, même si certains discutent encore à voix basse.

\- Alors, comme je le disais, les ressources ne seront pas mises en vent mais distribuées de façon équitable parmi la population. Nous les avons compté et nous prévoyons qu'elles pourront durer quatorze mois. Bien entendu, certains ajustements devront être réalisés mais c'est, grosso modo, le temps que nous pourrons tenir sur les réserves. D'ici là, nous devons prier pour que nos amis agriculteurs parviennent relancer leurs exploitations. Bien entendu, les denrées périssables seront distribuées en premier, ce qui signifie que chacun devra se contenter de ce qu'il ou elle aura obtenu, même si ce n'est pas à son goût. Pour éviter certains individus peu scrupuleux se servent, des patrouilleurs choisis avec soin seront postés à chaque entrepôts et d'autres personnes de confiance se chargeront de la distribution. Les autres pays feront de même, à quelques exceptions près, mais nous ne pouvons leur dire comment procéder avec leurs ressources alors nous préférons ne pas nous en mêler. Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à deux docteurs qui ont bien voulu se charger de faire des estimations et des prévisions concernant les dégâts et les pertes de notre pays.

Le Chef s'assoit au moment où un homme et une femme s'approchent de l'estrade. Ils déroulent un écran sur le côté et mettent en marche le projecteur intégré dans le mur opposé afin de montrer divers schémas et diagrammes. Les deux intervenants parlent pendant une bonne heure, prenant leur temps pour tout expliquer afin d'éviter les malentendus. Quand ils ont terminé, les journalistes sont autorisés à poser de questions et ils ne se font pas prier. À nouveau, une pause termine ce sujet. Cette fois, les personnes sur l'estrade rejoignent les autres dans la pièce avoisinante. Astrid et Harold, qui ont décidé de rester à leur place, se retrouvent donc seuls dans la salle de conférence.

\- Je suis bien contente qu'on en ait fini avec se sujet, soupire Astrid, je ne comprenais plus rien à la fin.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques passages qui étaient un peu nébuleux, concède Harold, mais ils ont quand même bien expliqué la situation.

\- Tu me fais un résumé? demande Astrid avec espoir.

\- En gros, la reconstruction est en bonne voie, la plupart des habitations sont terminées. Les principaux axes de communication terrestres devraient être rétablis dans les mois à venir et ensuite les travailleurs pourront se concentrer sur les gros chantiers qui demandent du temps. Quant aux réserves alimentaires et autres, comme mon père l'a dit, le pays pourra tenir facilement quatorze mois sans trop de privations. Si les exploitations agricoles et les élevages ne donnent rien d'ici là, les réserves restantes seront de nouveau inventoriées et de nouveaux quotas de distribution seront décidés.

\- Tu penses que nous en arriverons là?

\- C'est peu probable. Notre pays n'est pas le plus hospitalier mais nous avons des produits et des animaux adaptés qui sont très solides. Alors si nous ne sommes pas soumis à un climat catastrophique, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre avant que nous n'arrivions à la fin des premières réserves. Bien entendu, les deux ou trois premières années seront un peu rudes mais nous sommes résistants, nous survivront.

\- Absolument, approuve Astrid, après tout, nous sommes les descendants des vikings, plus forts que nous, ça n'existe pas!

\- Euh, tu sais Astrid, depuis l'époque des derniers vikings, nos ancêtres se sont mélangés aux autres peuples, alors nous ne sommes plus vraiment des vikings.

\- Peut-être, mais nous avons hérité de leur esprit et de leur force de caractère.

\- Ah, ça, je l'admets, surtout en ce qui te concerne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

\- Eh bien, tu es une personne très têtue et fonceuse, je pense que tu aurais fait une excellente viking. De plus, tu es forte, autant physiquement que mentalement. Et puis, en-dehors de leurs charmants penchants pour le pillage et la piraterie, les vikings étaient avant tout des explorateurs. Tu es comme eux, dans un sens : tu cherches toujours de nouvelles aventures.

\- Hum, j'aime bien ce résumé, décide Astrid en s'approchant d'Harold jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre. C'est tout ce que tu sait sur les vikings?

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup étudié leur culture, avoue Harold, donc je ne pourrais pas t'en dire grand-chose d'autre que ce que nous savons déjà grâce à nos parents et professeurs.

\- Dommage, j'aurais aimé savoir si j'aurais été une bonne guerrière.

\- La meilleure, affirme Harold, personne ne te serait arrivé à la cheville.

\- Tu dis ça avec une telle conviction, commente Astrid, un peu surprise.

\- J'en suis persuadé, dit Harold. Tu es déjà une guerrière, même si notre époque ne t'offre pas trop d'opportunités pour le prouver au monde entier. Mais tu es courageuse, forte, intelligente et tu sais faire abstraction de tes peurs pour toujours aller de l'avant. Alors, même si tu n'as pas battu un adversaire faisant deux mètres et pesant une tonne en combat singulier, je peux dire avec assurance que tu es une guerrière et qu'il serait fou, voire suicidaire, de te sous-estimer.

Astrid reste un instant sans voix avant de se pencher brusquement en avant. Elle empoigne Harold par le col de son t-shirt et l'embrasse avec fougue. Le jeune garçon, momentanément surpris, se reprend rapidement et réciproque. Quand ils se séparent, Harold regarde Astrid avec confusion mais aussi avec adoration.

\- Pas que je me plaigne, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

\- Tu sais toujours dire les choses qui font plaisir à entendre, répond Astrid en rougissant légèrement.

\- Euh, te comparer à une machine à tuer ta fait plaisir?

\- Non, c'est le fait de ma comparer à une guerrière, une femme de légende. Et ta façon de le dire, aussi. Bref, je n'ai pas pu résister. Bien entendu, si ça te déplaît tant que ça, je ne rec...

\- Non, non, non! Qui a dit que ça ne me plaisait pas?! J'ai adoré. Non, rectification, j'adore. J'ai juste été pris par surprise mais jamais je n'émettrais la moindre objection à ce genre de traitement.

\- Vraiment? Parce que je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, tu sais, dit Astrid en souriant. Si tu n'es pas prêt à d...

\- Vraiment, je te jure, Astrid, sur tout ce qui m'est cher, tu peux m'embrasser quand tu veux. Tu n'as même pas besoin de raison. En fait, ce serait encore mieux sans raison.

\- Oh? Pourquoi? s'enquiert Astrid.

\- Parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir te fournir des raisons assez souvent pour que tu recommences, avoue Harold en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Je vois. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas obligé que ça ne fonctionne que dans un sens. Toi aussi tu peux prendre l'initiative de temps en temps.

\- Euh, ouais, tu n'aurais pas dû me dire ça.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Parce que comme j'ai tout le temps envie de t'embrasser, maintenant que j'ai ta permission, ça va être encore plus dur de me retenir.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te laisser agir à intervalles réguliers pour que tu ne disparaisses pas en combustion spontanée.

\- C'est toi qui va me griller, Astrid. J'ai déjà le cerveau complètement rôti.

\- Bienvenue au club, dans ce cas, murmure Astrid en se penchant de nouveau vers Harold.

Les jeunes sont sur le point de s'embrasse quand un bip retentit. Un autre suit juste deux secondes plus tard, les faisant se figer et regarder vers la table devant eux. Un nouveau bip se fait entendre. Intrigués, Harold et Astrid se baissent pour regarder sous la table. Maintenu avec de la bande adhésive, un enregistreur vocal est collé sous la table. Astrid déchire la bande adhésive et le retire puis le pose sur la table. Le bip retentit de nouveau et le petit écran affiche le message _batterie faible_. Harold appuie sur le bouton pour éteindre l'appareil et retire la carte qui sauvegarde l'enregistrement.

\- Arik? questionne Astrid sur un ton dangereux.

\- Arik, confirme Harold, il y a ses initiales sur la carte.

Le jeune garçon serre la petite carte avec tellement de force que cette dernière ne supporte pas la pression et brise.

\- Oups, quel maladroit je fais, je crois que je l'ai cassé, dit Harold sans la moindre trace de regret dans la voix.

\- C'est tellement dommage, poursuit Astrid sur le même ton. Nous allons devoir nous faire pardonner. Le pauvre Arik va sûrement est très triste de constater que sa carte a été détruite.

\- Je sais, et si nous lui préparions une petite surprise? suggère Harold. Je suis certain qu'il nous pardonnera, à la fin.

\- Mais nous avons déjà une surprise de prévue pour lui, contre Astrid.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir l'améliorer. Il ne faudrait surtout pas le décevoir encore plus, conclut sombrement Harold.


	83. Chapter 82

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre, trèèès tard, ou très tôt, ça dépend, si je n'arrive pas à publier avant minuit, désolée, il été vraiment long à écrire. Vous aurez une note d'auteur à la fin, donc je ne m'attarde pas ici. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Harold et Astrid sont forcés de mettre leurs plans de vengeance de côté car la salle se remplit de nouveau. Une fois que tout le monde a retrouvé sa place, c'est Mégane qui se lève et prend la parole.

\- Il est maintenant temps de passer au sujet suivant. C'est moi qui vais en faire le résumé et les explications puisque ce sont les Guides qui ont réalisé le plus gros de l'enquête et ont collecté les données. Je vous demande, dans un souci de clarté, de ne pas m'interrompre, peu importe à quel point ce que je vais révéler pourra vous surprendre.

La présidente du Conseil s'arrête brièvement pour scanner la salle mais personne ne semble vouloir protester et elle continue donc.

\- Certaines personnes dans cette salle sont déjà au courant mais je vais quand même revenir au tout début.

Mégane commence son explication en dévoilant les découvertes faites concernant l'île d'où sont originaires les Sharkgrifs.

\- Dès qu'il a été indiqué que la situation dans la capitale était sous contrôle, une équipe lourdement armée et très expérimentée a été réunie pour se rendre sur place. Patrouilleurs et Guides composaient cette équipe afin d'assurer des résultats positifs. Une fois sur place, cette équipe a découvert un grand nombre d'infrastructures, souterraines ou déguisées en temps qu'entrepôts, qui étaient en fait des laboratoires. Des photos et des vidéos ont été prises pour que tout puisse être examiné minutieusement. Quand il a été confirmé qu'aucun Dagur ou Sharkgrif ne se trouvait sur place, des scientifiques ont été envoyés à ces laboratoires afin de comprendre ce qui s'y était déroulé. C'est grâce à eux que nous avons découverts un fait très important : les Sharkgrifs ne sont pas des êtres naturels, ils ont été créés par les Dagurs. Heureusement pour nous, les créateurs des Sharkgrifs archivaient le moindre détail de leur travail, sans doute pour consigner leurs erreurs et éviter de les refaire. Nous avons ainsi pu comprendre comment les Sharkgrifs ont été créés. Ces dragons sont le résultats de très nombreux croisements entre diverses espèces. Dans chaque espèce, seuls les gènes les plus puissants et les plus redoutables étaient conservés pour les expériences. Les premiers résultats étaient catastrophiques. Les êtres issus de ces manipulations étaient difformes et dépourvus de la moindre capacité de réflexion. Ils attaquaient tout et tout le monde et n'avaient aucun instinct de survie. La plupart sont morts de faim, incapables de se nourrir. Certains ont succombé à leurs difformités ou de maladies. Selon les dates indiquées sur chaque rapport, les premières expériences remontent à une quarante-trois ans. Pendant près d'une dizaine d'années, seuls des échecs ont été produits. Puis un homme et une femme sont arrivés et les choses ont brusquement changé. Les expériences ont été passées au crible, des erreurs ont été pointées et de nouvelles résolutions ont été prises. Cet homme et cette femme sont identifiées comme étant deux scientifiques éminents, mari et femme, dont nous ne divulguerons pas les noms pour l'instant, qui ont choisis de se retirer de la vie publique suite à une accusation de non respect de l'éthique morale et d'expériences illégales. Rien n'a jamais pu être prouvé et ils ont donc pu s'en tirer libres. Cependant, grâce aux archives des Dagurs, ils sont désormais recherchés. C'est pour cela que nous ne souhaitons pas que leur identité soit connue immédiatement. Mais quand ils seront attrapés, ils seront accusés publiquement et vous aurez l'autorisation, et même l'invitation, chers amis journalistes, de couvrir le jugement. Pour en revenir aux expériences réalisées dans les laboratoires des Dagurs, dès l'arrivée du couple, de nouvelles mesures ont été adoptées et à partir de cet instant, le travail des chercheurs a grandement évolué. Les résultats obtenus étaient, selon leurs propres mots, _encourageants et prometteurs_. Il semblerait que les chercheurs aient été impressionnés et se sont donc mis au travail avec plus de vigueur et de passion. En à peine cinq ans, ils sont parvenus à créer ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme l'ancêtre des Sharkgrifs. Vous en avez peut-être aperçu durant le dernier combat dans la capitale, il s'agit des Sharkgrifs blancs. Ces Sharkgrifs étaient jugés comme des _produits parfaits_ au départ et de grands espoirs étaient fondés en eux. Mais il est rapidement apparu que ces Sharkgrifs en questions avaient un défaut majeur, du moins pour les Dagurs : ils étaient intelligents et possédaient une conscience. Lorsque les chercheurs s'en sont aperçus, ils ont tenté de les convaincre de travailler pour eux mais ces Sharkgrifs blancs ont refusés. Ne pouvant se résoudre à détruire des spécimens aussi parfaits, les chercheurs les ont simplement fait prisonniers et sont retournés à leurs expériences. Ils ont gardé la même racine que les Sharkgrifs blancs pour leurs nouvelles tentatives mais en les manipulant pour altérer ce défaut. C'est ainsi que les Sharkgrifs tels que nous les connaissons ont vu le jour. Après de nombreuses tentatives, les chercheurs ont créé des êtres redoutables, dépourvus de la moindre conscience et dont l'intelligence est semblable à celle d'un enfant de six ans, avec aucun espoir d'évolution, mais disposant d'instincts les poussant à détruire et tuer. Ces Sharkgrifs étaient également faciles à diriger et dociles envers des personnes qui portaient sur elles un échantillon d'une fragrance qui les fait obéir. C'est comme ça que les Dagurs s'y prenaient pour les diriger. Ils leur indiquaient des cibles et leur disaient ce qui devait être fait et les Sharkgrifs obéissaient sans hésitation. Quelques années de recherches et d'études ont donné aux chercheurs des Dagurs suffisamment d'informations pour pouvoir lancer la _production_ des Sharkgrifs en masse. Il y avait, comme je suis sûre que vous l'avez constaté, quelques Sharkgrifs différents des autres, qui semblaient mener des groupes. Ces individus ont été créés avec une intelligence légèrement plus poussée, afin qu'ils puissent comprendre et relayer les ordres à leurs pairs. À ce moment-là, les recherches et expériences des Dagurs avaient commencé depuis vingt-trois ans. En vingt ans, les chercheurs ont accru le nombres de Sharkgrifs et les ont entraîné pour obéir. Durant les dix dernières années, de petites attaques ont été lancées sur les réserves afin de tester les capacités des Sharkgrifs mais aussi pour voir si nous étions capables de les capturer, les contrer ou remonter jusqu'aux laboratoires. Inutiles de dire que nous n'avons jamais réussi et que nous n'avons connecté ces attaques que très peu de temps avant la grande attaque mondiale. En plus de tester les Sharkgrifs, les attaques sur les réserves permettaient de voir comment les autres dragons réagissaient. Toutes ces données ont été soigneusement recueillies et utilisées pour _améliorer_ les Sharkgrifs. Quand les Dagurs ont estimé que leurs créations étaient prêtes, ils sont passés à l'action, et vous en connaissez le résultat. Nous avons réussi à capturer quelques Sharkgrifs, une centaine d'individus en tout dans le monde. Les autres ont été tués lors des combats. Les individus que nous détenons ont été analysés et nous, les Guides, avons tenté d'entrer en communication avec eux. Nous avons d'abord essayé avec ceux à l'intelligence plus évoluée mais du peu que nous avons réussi à comprendre, les Sharkgrifs ne sont pas du tout disposés à entretenir des relations amicales, ou même neutres, avec nous. Ils souhaitent uniquement détruire et semer le chaos. Nous nous sommes ensuite tournés vers ceux à l'intelligence limitée mais les résultats, plus laborieux à obtenir, étaient les mêmes. Nous ne pouvons que conclure que les Sharkgrifs ne seront jamais des alliés des humains ou des autres dragons. De ce fait, nous nous trouvons à présent devant un choix difficile à faire : garder les Sharkgrifs restants en captivité ou les euthanasier. J'avoue qu'aucune solution ne me satisfait, car les garder en captivité reviendrait tout de même à les tuer. Nos collègues soigneurs, après avoir soigneusement examinés les archives et quelques Sharkgrifs, sont parvenus à la conclusion que les Sharkgrifs sont dépourvus de tout système ou instinct de reproduction. De ce fait, les garder en captivité est juste une façon de les tuer car ils ne pourront jamais agrandir leur nombre. Et nous avons aussi pu voir que sans ennemi, les Sharkgrifs se retournent les uns contre les autres. Déjà, huit Sharkgrifs sont morts, tués par leurs congénères, ce qui nous a obligé à les isoler. Autre chose : les Sharkgrifs sont considérés, à juste titre, comme une menace, mais peuvent-ils vraiment être tenus pour responsables de leurs actions quand ils n'ont jamais connu autre chose que les enseignements des Dagurs? Car il est très clair que ce sont ces humains qui ont tout manigancé. Dans leurs archives, plusieurs documents énonçant leurs buts ont été trouvés. Les Dagurs souhaitaient instaurer un nouvel ordre mondial où seuls les plus forts auraient le droit de vivre, avec eux au sommet, bien entendu. Leurs plans remontent à très loin. À l'origine, il s'agit d'un groupe de diverses classes, patrouilleurs, soigneurs, Guides, politiciens, et autres, qui estimaient qu'ils ne recevaient pas les égards qu'ils méritaient. Nous savons que dans chaque société et à chaque époque, des telles personnes existent. Mais ce qui les rend différent, c'est qu'ils se sont réunis et ont fondé un ordre dans le but de regagner, selon leurs idéologies, _leur juste place._ Mais le destin des Sharkgrifs ne sera pas décidé dans les jours à venir, car une concertation doit avoir lieu à leur sujet entre les différents chefs d'États. Ce sont eux qui décideront ce qui sera fait des Sharkgrifs, mais ça n'arrivera pas avant des mois. Un dernier point avant de passer à la diffusion de certains des documents trouvés dans les laboratoires : les Sharkgrifs blancs. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils sont intelligents et possèdent une conscience qui les a poussé à ne pas vouloir se ranger du côtés des Dagurs. Dans ce cas, on peut se demander pourquoi ils étaient présent lors du dernier combat dans la capitale et pourquoi ils aidaient les Dagurs? J'ai les réponses à ces questions, et elles ne sont pas faciles. Les Sharkgrifs blancs étaient maintenus en captivité pendant des années. Ils étaient au nombre de huit mais seulement deux on été vus. Ces deux-là ont été soumis à des tests atroces de la part des chercheurs des Dagurs et ont fini par perdre la raison, faisant d'eux des outils sans âme qui obéissaient à leurs geôliers. Ces deux malheureux individus n'avaient plus la moindre once de raison ou de conscience, ils n'étaient que des pantins. Dans un sens, leur mort a été une délivrance. Quant aux six autres, ils ont également subis des tests, moins intenses, avant d'être définitivement mis de côté et oubliés par les chercheurs. Les Dagurs les gardaient en souvenir de leurs _accomplissements_ , un moyen pour eux de se rappeler ce qu'ils étaient capables de créer. Nous avons libéré ces individus après avoir réussi à établir un contact avec eux. De ce que nous avons appris, ils sont paisibles de natures et souhaitent simplement vivre en paix. En accord avec la plupart des pays, les Sharkgrifs blancs ont été placés dans une réserve et seront sous la responsabilité des Guides en tant qu'espèce menacée jusqu'à ce que leur nombre soit satisfaisant pour leur permettre de peupler le monde. Car contrairement aux autres Sharkgrifs, les Sharkgrifs blancs sont capables de se reproduire. Les soigneurs ont décidé de les étudier pour pouvoir les ranger dans une des classes de dragons, nous ignorons encore laquelle puisque la question est toujours à l'étude. Il a aussi été décidé de les renommer. Le nom _Sharkgrif_ aura toujours une connotation négative et nous voulons éviter que ces individus souffrent pour quelque chose dont ils ne sont pas responsables. Du coup, leur nouveau nom est celui-ci : des Whitecrowns. Pourquoi le nom anglais? Parce que celui qui a été désigné pour choisir le nom est anglais et a décidé que le nom resterait ainsi. Le nom est en référence à la carapace qui entoure la tête des Sharkgrifs et qui rappelle une couronne, sans oublier la couleur. Les Whitecrowns sont désormais sous la protection des Guides et ne doivent pas être accusés des agissements des Sharkgrifs et des Dagurs. Je vais maintenant laisser place à nos collègues scientifiques et soigneurs qui pourront vous expliquer mieux que moi à quoi se référent les divers documents trouvés dans les laboratoires. Juste une chose : par égard pour nos jeunes amis du premier rang, les photos jugées sensibles ne seront pas diffusées ici ni publiquement mais nous acceptons de vous les montrer plus tard sur demande.

Mégane se rassoit tandis que plusieurs hommes et femmes se lèvent dans les gradins et rejoignent l'estrade pour commencer les explications. Des photos des laboratoires et des équipements trouvés sur place sont projetées, ainsi que quelques documents issus des archives des Dagurs. Des photocopies sont distribuées aux journalistes qui les prennent avec avidité et les ajoutent à leurs notes. Quand les scientifiques et soigneurs ont terminé, les journalistes s'empressent de poser leurs questions. Elle sont bien plus nombreuses que pour les sujets précédents, à tel point que même après la pause signalant que deux heures de plus se sont écoulées, les journalistes reviennent sur le sujet. Lorsque toutes les questions ont été posées et ont reçu des réponses, Stoïck décide de faire une pause plus longue afin que tout le monde puisse manger puisque l'heure du repas est passée. L'assemblée est donc dissoute pour une durée d'une heure. Après la pause, tous rejoignent leurs places et les discussions reprennent. Stoïck prend de nouveau la parole. Il n'a pas besoin de demander le silence car tous se sont tus en le voyant se lever, le micro à la main.

\- Nous allons maintenant passer au dernier sujet de ce rassemblement : le futur. Plus précisément, ce que nous comptons faire quand notre pays sortira de cette période d'incertitudes dans laquelle il se trouve actuellement. Dans l'immédiat, nous allons continuer à traquer et arrêter les Dagurs. La conseillère Jenny Oneur a pris les choses en main à ce niveau et a déjà débusqué onze individus que les patrouilleurs ont par la suite arrêté. Les Dagurs se terrent un peu partout dans le monde et se fondent facilement dans les populations, ils ne sont donc pas faciles à interpeller mais nous continuerons. Grâce aux archives trouvées dans la base des Dagurs, nous avons pu identifier celui qui dirigeait ce groupe. Il s'agit d'un certain Dremer, sans nom de famille connu. L'homme a été tué lors du combat dans notre capitale et échappe ainsi à tout procès et condamnation. Pour les autres Dagurs, leur destin sera réglé au cas par cas. Nous ne pouvons tous les rassembler et les juger ensemble car ce sont des citoyens de divers pays, et il serait difficile de convenir de sanctions communes puisque les lois divergent d'un pays à l'autre. Il a donc été décidé que chaque membre de cet ordre serait jugé dans le pays où son arrestation aura lieu, sans que le pays dont il est un ressortissant ne s'oppose au verdict. Pour ceux que nous capturons sur notre territoire, un procès public sera tenu quand nous aurons la quasi-certitude de les avoir tous attrapé. Nous ne nous faisons pas d'illusions : il sera impossible de tous les avoir. Bien entendu, conformément à nos lois, ils auront droit à un avocat et pourront se défendre. Par souci d'équité, les jurés, juges et autres magistrats seront choisis parmi des citoyens n'ayant subi aucune perte dans leur entourage. Nous pensons qu'il faudra deux à trois ans pour avoir tous les Dagurs, enfin, presque tous. Durant ce temps, les enquêtes seront menées sur chacun d'entre eux en plus de l'enquête déjà ouverte concernant leurs agissements communs, désignés comme étant des crimes contre l'humanité. En revanche, un autre procès aura lieu dans quelques mois pour juger les deux traîtres révélés durant l'occupation des Sharkgrifs : le conseiller Gwinder et la lieutenant-colonel. Cette dernière conserve son anonymat jusqu'à l'ouverture de la cour martiale, dirigée par les patrouilleurs. Plusieurs d'entre nous ici présents seront appelés en tant que témoins, dont les jeunes. De façon exceptionnelle, le procès en cour martiale sera public, ce qui est contraire à nos habitudes mais a été permis en vue des circonstances exceptionnelles. Nous savons que les citoyens émettront des protestations s'ils ne peuvent suivre le procès et savoir ce qui est dit et décidé. Mais cela n'influera en rien sur le jugement. Le conseiller Gwinder aura un procès tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, à ceci près que la présidente du Conseil sera d'emblée parmi les jurés. Bien entendu, son témoignage sera jugé irrecevable mais elle a accepté de renoncer à son droit à témoigner afin de pouvoir avoir voix dans la décision prise. C'est la une mesure exceptionnelle, encore, et cela a été décidé avec les instances juridiques et les avocats attribués au conseiller Gwinder e...

\- Ex-conseiller, coupe Jenny avec une grimace. Il a été destitué de ses fonctions.

\- Très bien, acquiesce Stoïck, ex-conseiller, donc. Ce dernier a été mis au courant de ce qui va se passer, tout comme la lieutenant-colonel. Aucun des deux n'a exprimé le moindre remord jusqu'à présent. Nous espérons qu'ils coopéreront et accepterons leur verdict mais rien n'est sûr. Comme vous le savez, la peine de mort n'est pas en vigueur dans notre pays. De ce fait, la sanction que nous nous attendons à voir tomber sera celle de la détention à vie, saisie de tous les biens matériels et immatériels, disgrâce publique et emprisonnement dans des pénitenciers de très haute sécurité avec refus du moindre privilège et impossibilité de réduction de peine. Les juges pourront ajouter certaines sanctions mais c'est là juste une spéculation sur le résultat attendu. Voilà qui conclut la partie judiciaire. En ce qui concerne le reste des projets pour le futur, nous en avons déjà un peu parlé avec les soucis alimentaires et les biens de première nécessité, je n'y reviendrais donc pas dessus. Dans nos priorités, nous désirons que les écoles et autres centres de formations soient remis en état de marche le plus rapidement possible. Quelques écoles sont déjà rouvertes mais elles sont encore limitées. L'éducation de nos enfants est importante, surtout suite à une telle catastrophe. Ils doivent être rassurés et informés, non seulement par leurs parents et familles mais également par leurs professeurs. Et ils doivent surtout reprendre une vie normale. Par la suite, nous nous occuperons des moyens de transport terrestres. Certains vont certainement dire que les centres de soins devraient être prioritaires mais ils sont déjà tous réhabilités donc ce n'est pas une inquiétude.

Stoïck poursuit son exposé, décrivant les projets envisagés, comment ils seront réalisés, sur quelle durée et dans quel ordre. Quand il a terminé, le général prend la parole pour la première fois pour donner des informations supplémentaires sur les enquêtes menées par les patrouilleurs. Divers patrouilleurs interviennent par la suite, chacun apportant de nouveaux éclaircissement sur la situation. Finalement, les personnes rassemblées sur l'estrade se taisent et les journalistes en profitent pour lancer leurs questions, nombreuses et variées. Là aussi, l'échange prend un certain temps et est fini par une nouvelle pause. Neuf heures se sont écoulées depuis le début de l'assemblée et il n'en reste qu'une, fait que rappelle Stoïck quand la pause est terminée. Puisqu'il reste du temps, le Chef invite les journalistes à poser des questions sur des sujets non évoqués lors des discussions, sans promettre de répondre à toutes.

\- Nous avons entendu parler des accomplissement de votre fils et de ses amis, dit une journaliste, et nous comprenons pourquoi ils ont été convoqués ici. Mais vous n'auriez pas pu leur dire tout cela en privé? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien contre eux, mais leur présence ici n'a apporté aucune contribution aux discussions.

\- C'est vrai, admet Stoïck, mais si je leur avais tout expliqué en les prenant à part, ils n'auraient pas eu toutes les informations complémentaires apportées par les patrouilleurs, Guides, soigneurs et scientifiques ici présents.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait venir les Anciens? demande une autre journaliste.

\- Ils ont joué une rôle important dans la découverte du point faible des Sharkgrifs et l'emplacement de leur base. Il m'a semblé juste qu'ils soient présents.

\- Au niveau financier, où en est notre pays? questionne un journaliste.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est là une information que je préfère ne pas partager.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Les autres pays pourraient ne pas être des ennemis, dit le Chef, mais c'est toujours une très mauvaise idée de divulguer certains informations internes. J'espère que vous comprendrez mon désir de veiller à la sécurité et au bien-être de notre pays.

\- Qu'en est-il de la situation politique? interroge un journaliste avec impatience. Vous n'en avez pas du tout parlé.

\- La politique extérieure recevra la même réponse que pour la question de l'économie. Quant à la politique intérieure, nous allons continuer comme avant. Les positions des Seconds auraient dû être soumises à un vote cette année mais au vu de la situation actuelle du pays, il a été décidé que le vote serait repoussé de deux années. De toute façon, personne ne peut réaliser une campagne électorale en ce moment. Par la suite, les durée des mandats reprendront de façon traditionnelle. Idem pour les autres postes politiques et administratifs importants.

\- Les fêtes et autres dates importantes vont-elles être maintenues? s'enquiert une journaliste.

\- Oui, il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas célébrer nos dates importantes, répond Stoïck. Au contraire, nous devons reprendre le cours normal de la vie.

\- La victoire contre les Sharkgrifs va-t-elle devenir une date dont on devra se rappeler? demande la même journaliste.

\- C'est une question actuellement en étude, nous essayons de décider d'une date qui conviendrait car nous souhaitons commémorer la libération de l'entièreté du pays et nous rappeler les victimes. Oui, il y aura une célébration chaque année mais j'ignore encore à quelle date.

\- En parlant des victimes, lance un journaliste, vont-elles être honorées?

\- Bien entendu. Chaque homme, femme, enfant et dragon tombé au combat ou simplement victime de la cruauté des Sharkgrifs sera commémoré et honoré.

\- Et les vivants? interroge une journaliste. Il y a des milliers de blessés et traumatisés, recevront-ils des dédommagements?

\- C'est malheureusement impossible, se désole Stoïck, ils sont tout bonnement trop nombreux. Mais nous veillerons à ce que chaque personne en ayant besoin reçoive tout le soutien possible.

Les questions continuent ainsi un long moment, à tel point que beaucoup de personnes dans la salle sont surprises lorsque les portes principales sont ouvertes, signalant la fin des dix heures. L'assemblée se dissout dans le désordre. Les journalistes sont pressés de retourner dans leurs locaux pour mettre par écrit ce qui a été dit et le publier le plus vite possible. Les scientifiques restent un moment à discuter entre eux, sans bouger de leur place. Les personnes sur l'estrade partent, en petits groupes ou seules. Les Guides adressent des saluts au jeunes et se retirent, semblant pressés. Gothi et Gueulfor sont sur un côté discutant, ou prenant des coups de bâtons dans le cas de Gueulfor. Stoïck s'approche des jeunes, bien qu'il doive s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour répondre à un patrouilleur ou autre.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer, dit le Chef aux jeunes quand il parvient enfin jusqu'à eux. Je vous remercie d'être venus et d'avoir eu un comportement exemplaire durant ces dix heures. Même si nous aurions pu nous passer de la bataille de pop-corn, Kognedur et Kranedur. Les personnes du nettoyage vont mettre des heures à décoller ceux que vous avez lancé au plafond avec du sirop.

\- Peut-être, mais c'était marrant, déclarent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

\- Si vous le dites, soupire Stoïck. Rentrez maintenant, vous devez en avoir marre de rester assis ici.

\- J'avoue que je commençais à m'endormir à la fin, concède Merim. Un peu d'air frais me fera du bien.

\- Nous pouvons parler de ce qui a été dit durant cette assemblée à nos parents? questionne Edwin. Ils voudront sûrement savoir pourquoi nous avons été convoqués.

\- Oui, vous pouvez. De toute façon, tout sera dans les journaux demain. Je ne serais pas étonné que certaines maisons de publication fassent des éditions gratuites.

\- Tout pour avoir le plus de lecteur? tente Varek.

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Allez, ouste, partez.

Les jeunes ne se le font pas dire deux fois et quittent le bâtiment. Ils se séparent à l'extérieur et rentrent chacun de leur côté, à l'exception d'Astrid et d'Harold qui rentrent ensemble puisqu'ils vivent, temporairement, dans la même maison. Quand les deux jeunes arrivent à la maison Haddock, ils décident d'aller passer du temps avec Krokmou et Tempête, sans oublier Garfield.

Deux jours plus tard, Harold a terminé son prototype pour la prothèse et le système de vol de Krokmou. Il est impatient de les tester mais sa mère et Astrid parviennent à le persuader de faire les tests dans un endroit sécurisé. C'est donc au-dessus du petit lac artificiel de la clinique, conçu pour les dragons aquatiques, que le duo se lance dans les airs. Les premières tentatives sont désastreuses. Harold et Krokmou tombent dans le lac une dizaine de fois et se font repêchés par les dragons qui s'y trouvent et semblent trouver la situation très amusante. Au bout de tant de chutes, Harold parvient à manœuvrer la prothèses à peu près correctement mais il a encore besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement, ainsi que Krokmou qui ne fait guère preuve de beaucoup de patience. Le quatrième jour, le duo peut enfin faire un vol sans chute. Valka les oblige à effectuer un circuit à plusieurs reprises pour être sûre qu'ils ne risquent pas de tomber et de s'écraser au sol. Elle décide finalement de leur préparer une course d'obstacles et ne s'estime satisfaite que quand ils arrivent à la finir sans avoir toucher aucun des obstacles. Le soir même, Harold monte en selle et lui et Krokmou, sans oublier Garfield qui a droit à une place exprès sur la selle, vont faire un long vol au crépuscule, retrouvant les sensations associées à l'altitude et à la liberté que procure le vol. Astrid et Tempête les rejoignent peu après et ils volent tous quatre en silence un moment.

\- Tu sais, dit Astrid, ce serait presque romantique. Un coucher de soleil, le silence, les nuages qui défilent. Le seul hic, c'est que nous sommes un peu trop nombreux.

\- Si tu veux du romantisme, il faudra le faire sur la terre ferme, réplique Harold, impossible de le faire dans les airs vu que ça implique automatiquement les dragons.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il est possible de faire un vol romantique, s'entête Astrid.

\- Serait-ce une façon subtile de me demander de faire une sortie juste toi et moi, sur l'un de nos partenaires?

\- Apparemment, pas très subtile, maugrée Astrid.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Que dirais-tu d'un rendez-vous?

\- Pardon? questionne Astrid, prise au dépourvu.

\- Je vous demande, gente dame, d'avoir l'obligeance de m'accompagner en rendez-vous. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de votre présence?

\- Si je le dois, soupire Astrid d'un faux air ennuyé. Quand et où?

\- Dans trois jours, répond immédiatement Harold, le soir. Je passerais te prendre.

\- Trois jours? Mais c'est quand on a...

\- Oui, interrompt Harold. Je sais où tu seras alors c'est pratique. Et ce sera une bonne façon de terminer la journée, non?

\- Oh oui, je m'en réjouis d'avance. Dois-je préparer quelque chose de particulier?

\- Juste une veste bien chaude, nous serons probablement dans les airs jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

\- Compris. Et en ce qui concerne Arik? Tu ne veux pas voir sa tête quand il découvrira ce qu'on aura fait?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un agent en place qui se chargera de tout filmer, du début jusqu'à la fin.

\- Un agent? Tu commences à parler comme Jenny, ça m'inquiète.

Pour toute réponse, Harold change la position de l'aileron et Krokmou se rapproche brusquement de Tempête. D'un geste rapide, Harold dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Astrid avant d'indiquer à Krokmou de s'éloigner. Tournant la tête, le jeune garçon regarde Astrid qui est choquée.

\- Un problème? Tu as dit que je pouvais t'embrasser quand je le voulais. Bien entendu, j'ai dû me contenter de la joue, mais si tu veux le reste, tu vas devoir m'attraper!

D'un clic de sa prothèse, Harold change de nouveau la position de l'aileron et lui et Krokmou filent à toute vitesse. Se reprenant, Astrid lance Tempête à leur suite.

\- Pas juste! Tu as un furie nocturne, comment veux-tu que je te rattrape?!

Le lendemain, Rand vient voir Harold et répond à une question du jeune garçon.

\- Comment Krokmou a pu quitter la réponse malgré l'interdiction de l'alpha? Et pourquoi?

\- Je suis allé à la réserve, avoue Rand, pour poser les mêmes questions. Selon l'alpha, un dragon peut ignorer un ordre quand il est dans une situation de grande urgence. Nous pensons donc que Krokmou a senti que tu étais en danger et a pu échapper au contrôle de l'alpha pour te rejoindre. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Et je doute que Krokmou lui-même veuille te répondre.

Quand le jeune garçon interroge le furie nocturne plus tard, ce dernier détourne la tête et fait la sourde oreille jusqu'à ce que le sujet soit abandonné.

Deux jours plus tard, Harold et Astrid sortent de la maison alors que le soleil n'est même pas levé. Ils se rendent à la place devant l'hôtel de ville, et s'affairent. Quand les premiers rayons du soleil tombent sur la capitale, les hauts-parleurs de la ville grésillent puis diffusent une musique douce tandis qu'une image est projetée sur l'immense tissu déployé sur la façade de l'hôtel de ville. Une voix rendue méconnaissable s'élève au-dessus de la musique et accompagnent les images qui s'enchaînent sur l'écran de fortune. Les habitants, curieux, se rassemblent pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Environ une heure après le début de la diffusion, des éclats de rire résonnent sur la place. Astrid et Harold observent, cachés derrière le projecteur installé à une fenêtre de l'immeuble faisant face à l'hôtel de ville. Ils voient leurs amis arriver et décident de reprendre la diffusion depuis le début. Des photos d'un bébé, dans diverses tenues, défilent, accompagnées de la voix dans les hauts-parleurs.

\- _Il était une fois, un jeune enfant qui appréciait de tourmenter, de façon presque innocente, les personnes autour de lui. À le voir, on ne pourrait jamais se douter qu'un tel ange puis en réalité être un démon particulièrement vil. Regardez donc ces adorables petites joues toutes rouges, n'est-ce pas à croquer? Oh, on dirait que l'enfant a trouvé quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas. Mais c'est déjà la preuve que, même à un tel âge, c'était tout sauf un ange._

L'image montrant un bébé aux joues rouges et gonflées est remplacée par une du même enfant qui tient un soutien-gorge et tente de le mettre sur sa tête. D'autres photos embarrassantes, toujours de la même personne, suivent, commentées par la voix. Harold et Astrid rient en voyant Arik regarder autour de lui avec panique. Quand le jeune homme décide de quitter la place, Merim et Edwin l'attrapent et l'attachent. Comme s'il attendait ce signal, Varek disparaît puis revient suivit de Bouledogre qui porte une chaise-haute géante. Arik est placée sur le siège juste en face de l'écran, incapable de se libérer. Pendant une heure, il endure avec mortification la diffusion de toutes ses photos d'enfance, commentées par la voix. Edwin et Merim le filment, ne ratant aucune de ses expressions. Finalement, la diffusion prend fin. Arik semble soulagé, jusqu'à ce qu'une musique retentisse soudainement et que des gens envahissent la place.

\- _Ah, c'est vrai!_ s'exclame la voix dans les hauts-parleurs. _Aujourd'hui est la célébration de la fondation de la ville! Et comme c'est la coutume, quiconque se trouve sur la place doit y rester jusqu'à la fin de la journée! Pauvre Arik!_

Harold et Astrid ne peuvent plus se retenir. Ils roulent de rire. Il leur faut un bon moment pour se calmer. Quand c'est fait, ils descendent dans la rue pour se mêler aux festivités prenant place partout en ville. Lorsque la nuit approche, Harold empoigne Astrid et la dirige vers sa maison où Krokmou et Tempête, portant déjà les selles, les attendent. Une bruit d'explosion se fait entendre au loin.

\- Gente-dame, dit Harold, un feu d'artifices nous attend en plus d'un coucher de soleil, voulez-vous bien m'accompagner?

\- Avec plaisir, mon cher, dit Astrid avec une large sourire.

\- Alors allons-y, prenons notre envol!

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé! Incroyable, 82 chapitres, je n'aurais jamais pensé arriver à faire une fic aussi longue! Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais présumer. Je dois quand même admettre que vous êtes en partie responsable d'une telle longueur, car vos réflexions et questions dans vos commentaires m'ont bien inspiré. Du coup, cette fic est autant la vôtre que la mienne, alors merci beaucoup!**

 **Et maintenant, des remerciements à tous ceux et celles qui ont commenté (dans l'ordre alphabétique, comme ça, pas de jaloux!). Merci à : A. F, Ansatsu SHI, AstridxHaroldStrory, Dispar101, Dragon4ever, Faylda, FlyAway98, inukag9, invit, Jessica Lmx, kitsune93, Klatuveratanectu 1701, LaDameDuWarren, lemortel, LightDarkPlatinium, Liske, Lola697, lovelylove2016, matounet, Mayacho, mc arno, MymisLol, Novice64, orianesamba, rider, Shannon EVAPOWAPS, skysurfeur, Stratesgos, Toothlesspower, Wisper Write et tous les Guests! Vraiment, merci beaucoup. J'ai beaucoup aimé vos commentaires, tous aussi sympas les uns que les autres.**

 **Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour avoir suivi cette fic et ne pas avoir protesté quand je postais super tard ou en retard.**

 **La prochaine fic, selon les résultats du poll, portera sur la série Merlin. Comme d'habitude, avant d'entamer une fic sur un nouveau sujet, je me renseigne sur ledit sujet. Là, je vais devoir revoir les 5 saisons de la série, donc ça va prendre pas mal de temps. De ce fait, je ne vais pas écrire pendant l'été. La prochaine fic devrait commencer en Septembre, vous serez prévenus comme d'habitude.**

 **Encore merci de m'avoir suivi et soutenu, de m'avoir accompagné dans cette fic totalement folle avec des persos plus cinglés les uns que les autres. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt!**

 **P. S. : Les chapitres spéciaux seront publiés au même rythme que les chapitres de la fic, donc je suis encore là pour deux semaines.^^**

 **Plus de minuit, zut...**


	84. Chapitre spécial 01

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le premier chapitre spécial, dédié à mcarno. **

**Voici ce qu'il avait demandé : L'action se déroule dans l'univers des films, après la victoire sur la reine dragon. Harold n'est pas aussi pardonnant qu'il le laisse paraître et mène une double vie : le Harold de Berk que tout le monde connaît et le Harold plus sombre, qui œuvre dans l'obscurité. Un jour, le village découvre que Harold dispose d'une seconde identité : celle d'un assassin.**

 **Ce chapitre porte donc sur un Harold sombre qui est un assassin. C'est un peu genre Assassin's Creed, selon ce qui m'a été demandé, mais je crains de n'avoir pas bien réussi cette partie-là. L'univers d'Assassin's Creed n'est pas mon fort, je n'ai vu que le film.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre, très différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, vous plaira.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Anonyme : Je suis bien contente que la fic t'ai plu et ai su te garder en suspens. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Jessica Lmx : Ouais, vraiment longue. C'est vrai qu'elle peut être reliée à la précédent mais je pense aussi qu'elle peut être lue à part. Oh, une fan de Merlin, cool!^^ J'espère que la prochaine fic te plaire, dans ce cas. Même si je n'ai encore rien décidé en-dehors du fandom... Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Eh bien, mon grand, qu'en penses-tu? N'est-ce pas là une paisible journée?

Krokmou entrouvre un œil, regarde le ciel brièvement puis reporte son attention sur son ami avant de refermer l'œil et de gigoter un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable.

\- C'est ce que je disais, sourit Harold. Une paisible journée. Pas de viking stupide qui vient me voir pour me demander comment faire ceci ou cela, pas de dragon tentant d'attaquer le village, pas de jeunes écervelés qui sont soudainement mes meilleurs amis, pas... de tranquillité... Pas Odin, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça?

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le jeune homme est interpellé par son père qui arrive à grands pas, un air sombre sur le visage.

\- Harold! Au Grand Hall, tout de suite!

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore?

\- Tu le sauras d'en très peu de temps, crois-moi. Allez, debout! Et ton dragon aussi!

\- Le dragon a un prénom et c'est Krokmou, dit Harold en se levant. Je sais que la plupart des vikings ne sont pas brillants, mais retenir un prénom n'est quand même pas si compliqué.

Stoïck ne tient pas compte de la remarque de son fils et attend, les bras croisés, la mine renfrognée. Soupirant, Harold se tourne vers son ami et lui demande de le suivre. Krokmou laisse entendre un grognement de mauvaise humeur mais se lève et suit les humains en boudant, prenant garde à ne pas laisser son aileron artificiel traîner au sol. Le trio arrive rapidement au Grand Hall où se trouve toute la population du village de Berk. Harold fronce les sourcils, intrigué, et suit son père au centre de la salle. Stoïck attend que les portes soient fermées avant de prendre la parole, élevant la vois pour bien se faire entendre.

\- Merci de vous être rassemblés si rapidement. J'ai quelque chose de très grave à vous annoncer. Vous vous souvenez de ce dont je vous ai parlé quand je suis revenu de la dernière rencontre entre chefs?

\- Ouais, dit Gueulfor en examinant le fond de sa chope comme s'il espérait qu'il reste une goutte d'alcool, tu nous as parlé d'un groupe d'illuminés qui se promène partout dans l'archipel en semant la mort.

\- Exact, approuve Stoïck. Ces assassins n'ont jamais été aperçus ni appréhendés. Nous ignorons ce qu'ils veulent et pourquoi ils s'en prennent à certaines personnes et pas à d'autres. Leurs victimes au début étaient des être aux morales douteuses ou de véritables criminels. Mais depuis quelques mois, ils s'en prennent à des personnes parfaitement normales. Nous n'avons heureusement aucune victime à déplorer à Berk mais qui sait quand ces cinglés décideront de tourner leur attention vers notre île.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu nous as rassemblé? questionne Harold avec incrédulité. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse contre des assassins qui pourraient ne jamais mettre le pied sur Berk?

\- Ils sont ici, affirme Stoïck avec force, et je crains qu'ils n'aient déjà choisis leur cible.

Des murmures affolés parcourent l'assemblée mais le Chef se dépêche d'y mettre un terme avant que la panique ne s'installe.

\- Du calme, je vous prie, du calme!

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'ils sont là? interroge Gueulfor avec un sérieux surprenant. Et qui serait la cible?

\- Je pense qu'Harold est leur cible, révèle Stoïck, au vu des événements du mois dernier, Harold a dû attirer leur attention. Qui sait pour quelle raison ils lui en veulent? Quoi qu'il en soit, Astrid a trouvé ceci sous le bureau d'Harold tout à l'heure. Je crains qu'un assassin ne soit entré dans sa chambre et ait tombé ceci quand il n'a pas trouvé Harold.

Le Chef montre à tout le monde une arme étrange en demi-lune avec une poignée et des piques juste en-dessous de la lame. L'arme peut être tenue par une seule main et au vu de l'éclat de la lame, elle est tranchante.

\- Quoi?! s'écrie Harold. Que faisait Astrid dans ma chambre?!

\- C'est la seule chose qui t'inquiète? s'enquiert Varek. Des assassins en ont après toi, Harold!

\- Je veux une réponse, exige Harold en fixant Astrid du regard.

\- Je te cherchais, répond la jeune fille, je voulais qu'on aille faire une course avec Tempête et Krokmou.

\- Et comment tu as fait pour trouver ça sous mon bureau, qui est l'opposé de la porte de ma chambre? demande Harold d'un ton dangereux.

\- Euh, eh bien, j'étais curieuse, je voulais voir si tu avais fait de nouveaux dessins. J'ai tombé le livre contenant les feuilles et elles se sont répandues partout. Alors je me suis baissée pour les ramasser et j'ai aperçu quelque chose qui brillait sous le bureau, c'était cette chose.

\- Elle me l'a apporté immédiatement, continue Stoïck, et elle a eu raison. Nous devons établir des tours de garde autour du village et Harold, je veux que tu sois toujours accompagné. Tu ne dois courir aucun risque.

\- Qu... Non!

\- Harold, dit Astrid d'un ton patient, tu es en danger. Tu viens à peine de retrouver toute ta mobilité et, je ne veux pas être méchante, mais tu ne sais pas te battre. Diriger et trouver les points faibles est une chose, mais se battre au corps à corps en est une autre. Laisse-nous te protéger.

\- Elle a raison, fils, approuve Stoïck. Nous ne pouvons risquer ta sécurité.

Harold reste un instant sans voix puis il pose une main sur son visage et se met à rire. Le son, loin d'être joyeux, met les vikings mal à l'aise. Tous le regardent avec inquiétude sauf Krokmou qui semble ennuyé.

\- Me protéger? Sérieusement? finit par demande Harold. Oh, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Comme si vous vous souciez de ma vie.

\- Bien sûr que nous nous en soucions! s'indigne Stoïck. Je ne pourrais supporter de te savoir en péril mortel et ne rien faire pour empêcher ta mort! Tu es mon fils!

\- Ah, vraiment? Le mois dernier, c'est pourtant toi, _mon père_ , qui m'a repoussé et renié quand je demandais juste que tu m'écoutes, pour une fois dans ta vie!

\- C'est du passé, dit Stoïck, j'ai parlé sous le coup de la colère, je ne le pensais pas.

\- Oh non, à mon avis, tu le pensais, et ce depuis très longtemps. Après tout, j'ai toujours été une telle déception pour toi.

\- Harold, commence Astrid, tu n...

\- Toi, tu la fermes! rugit Harold.

Son exclamation prend tout le monde par surprise et Astrid recule de quelques pas, effrayée. Harold inspire profondément et se rapproche de Krokmou qui surveille l'assemblée avec attention.

\- Je commence à en avoir assez de cette farce, dit Harold. Depuis quand vous vous inquiétez de ce qui pourrait m'arriver?

\- Nous avons toujours v...

\- Non, coupe Harold en levant une main devant le visage de son père. Vous vous en moquez éperdument. Tous ces beaux sentiments, toutes ces histoires de bravoure et autre dont vous m'accablez depuis la mort de la reine dragon, c'est écœurant. Vous vous êtes enfin aperçus que le petit Harold n'est pas juste un gringalet qui ne sait que faire de ses mains et qui a des idées trop bizarres pour qu'il soit jugé comme un véritable viking. Tout d'un coup, juste parce que Krokmou et moi avons terrassé un ennemi gigantesque et mit fin à une guerre qui aurait pu être réglée il y a déjà des générations si vous n'étiez pas aussi stupides que des yaks, je passe de la position de _fils du Chef et calamité ambulante_ à celle de _fils du Chef et héros de Berk._ Fait intéressant, j'ai toujours été le fils du Chef mais j'étais traité encore moins bien que la terre sur laquelle vous marchez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? questionne Stoïck. Nous n'av...

\- Silence! Tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ne veux pas t'entendre! Toi, et tout ton village, vous êtes pires que cette reine dragon. Elle menaçait les dragons pour qu'ils la nourrissent, elle les contrôlait, mais au moins, elle ne s'en cachait pas. Alors que vous, vous êtes tous gentils et mielleux quand il y a des étrangers, mais le reste du temps, vous êtes les pires monstres qui soient! Vous pensez vraiment que je vous ai pardonné quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu le village plein de dragons? Quand vous êtes tous venus à moi pour m'acclamer en tant que héros? Vous pensez qu'il est si facile d'oublier quinze longues années d'abus et de négligences? Pour vous, ce n'était peut-être rien, mais pour moi, c'était un cauchemar! Quand j'étais frappé et ridiculisé, devant tout le village et que personne ne venait jamais à mon aide. Quand je restais seul à la maison pendant que mon père, ma seul famille restante, allait jouer avec les autres enfants sous la prétention de leur apprendre à combattre. Quand j'ai été envoyé pour travailler à la forge alors que j'avais à peine six ans et que je ne pouvais même pas soulever un marteau. Quand les autres jeunes me repoussaient et volaient ma part des repas sans qu'on leur dise jamais rien. Quand ils m'accusaient de faire des bêtises alors que je n'étais même pas au village au moment des faits et que j'étais quand même puni, parce que c'est plus facile de s'en prendre à un gamin que même son propre père n'écoute et ne défend jamais. Quand je disparaissais pendant des jours, voire des semaines et que je revenais pour m'apercevoir que personne ne s'en était compte. Dites-moi, ce n'est pas vivre un cauchemar ça?!

\- Harold, tente Astrid d'une toute petite voix, j...

\- Ah oui, comment oublier la magnifique Astrid Hofferson dans tout ça? Celle qui, quand on était petits, jouait avec moi durant quelques minutes juste pour que je l'aide à faire quelque chose qui l'ennuyait par la suite. Celle qui complimentait mon travail à la forge afin d'obtenir une hache neuve sans rien payer. Celle qui, quand elle s'est rendue compte que je ne tombais plus dans ses pièges, a laissé tomber sa façade et s'est mise à me brimer autant que les autres. Celle qui ne supportait que sa réputation de jeune guerrière parfaite soit entachée par le raté du village lors de l'entraînement dragon. Celle qui, tout d'un coup, éprouve des sentiments pour moi maintenant que je suis un héros. Celle qui entre dans la chambre de quelqu'un sans autorisation et fouille partout comme la fouine qu'elle est.

Sous un tel déluge de paroles, Astrid devient pâle et recule en tremblant. Emporté par son élan, Harold continue ses récriminations.

\- Et vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à manier les armes comme vous? Personne n'a jamais remarqué que je suis gaucher, pas droitier, et que c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas tenir une épée comme vous? Personne ne s'est jamais demandé ce que je faisais de mon temps libre? Vous voulez le savoir?

Certains vikings, affolés par le ton menaçant du jeune garçon, secouent la tête avec frénésie tandis que les autres restent figés sur place. Stoïck arbore une expression horrifiée mais n'interrompt pas son fils.

\- Eh bien, je vais vous le dire quand même, dit Harold en souriant d'un air froid et en s'emparant de l'arme, que son père tient toujours, avec une aisance experte. Vous voyez cette merveille? C'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué. Ces assassins, comme vous les appelez, sont juste un groupe de vikings excédés par l'aveuglement sélectif de leurs pairs et par leur bêtise incurable. Les critères de sélection sont particuliers, je vais vous épargner les détails. L'entraînement est long et dur mais ça mérite d'endurer toute cette souffrance pour enfin parvenir à entrer dans leurs rangs. Et on ne devient véritablement l'un deux que lorsqu'on apporte la justice pour la première fois. Ma première victime, je ne l'oublierais jamais : un homme bien sous tous rapports, un véritable viking que tout le monde connaît et respecte. Fort et courageux, toujours prêt à aider. Il avait juste un petit défaut, mais c'était tellement bénin que personne ne s'en formalisait. Sauf son fils de sept ans, évidemment. Le gamin était battu, tous les jours, sans la moindre explication. Il n'avait pas le droit de manger à la table familiale, il n'avait même pas ne serait-ce qu'une couverture étendue au sol pour dormir. Non, il dormait dans la niche du chien, avec l'animal qui était mieux traité que lui. Alors, oui, aujourd'hui le gamin est orphelin puisque sa mère était morte sous les coups de son père, mais au moins, il est en vie et heureux. Celui d'après était un cas similaire, sauf que lui, c'était torturer les jeunes filles qu'il enlevait qui était son vilain petit défaut. Et les autres... que dire des autres? Tous des vikings parfaits selon notre société basée sur le culte de la force au détriment de la morale et de l'intelligence. Il y a certaines nuits où je me réveille en sursaut, revoyant les yeux de mes victimes tandis qu'elles saignent à mort. Ce n'est pas que je regrette, vraiment pas. Mais prendre la vie d'un homme, même le pire, laisse une marque, surtout quand on a que dix ans au moment des faits. Mais le plus dur, c'est de voir mes frères et sœurs périr à cause de vikings écervelés qui ne savent pas reconnaître la droite de la gauche. Nous sommes nombreux mais malheureusement, nous sommes persécutés par nos clans pour quelque chose d'insignifiant, comme par exemple : avoir plus de deux cailloux dans la caboche. Et c'est sans parler des dragons! Nos fidèles compagnons, qui nous portent d'un bout à l'autre de l'archipel, voire au-delà, afin de trouver les êtres qui commettent des crimes au vu et au su de tous mais qui ne se trouvent jamais inquiétés. Les dragons sont nos amis, nos alliés. Mais nous en avons tellement perdu à cause d'une guerre à laquelle les vikings ne comprenaient rien, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais fait l'effort de se poser des questions!

\- T-Tu..., bégayes Stoïck, tu es un... un des leurs? Un assassin?

\- Bravo! Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend, après qu'on lui ait expliqué, bien sûr. Mes collègues sont venus me voir la nuit dernière, ils prennent des nouvelles régulières. Nous avons un peu discuté dans ma chambre pendant que je nettoyais mes armes. Celle-ci a dû glisser de son étui sans que je m'en aperçoive. Que c'est décevant, trahi par son arme, soupire Harold.

\- Non, c'est faux, dit Stoïck. Tu n'es pas un assassin. Tu ne tuerais jamais personne, et encore moins de sang froid!

\- Mon sang n'est pas froid. Mais mon cœur est aussi glacial et vide que les grandes étendues de glace. Et c'est toi qui l'a rendu ainsi, avec l'aide de ton village, bien entendu. Bien que les blessures physiques n'aient pas laissé de marques, les blessures émotionnelles ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un assassin, certes, mais surtout un banni volontaire.

\- Quoi? souffle Stoïck.

\- Tu as bien entendu, répond Harold tandis que les portes du Grand Hall s'ouvrent, laissant entrevoir une dizaine de silhouettes vêtues de noir avec le visage dissimulé derrière des étoffes. Je quitte Berk, enfin! Je commençais à étouffer ici. Un jour de plus et je me serais sûrement mis à tuer quelqu'un. Il faut dire que Berk ne manque pas de criminels selon nous.

Tout en parlant, Harold et Krokmou se dirigent vers la sortie, les villageois s'écartant devant eux avec précipitation. Avant de se glisser entre les portes, Harold se retourne une dernière fois.

\- Ne m'attends pas pour le repas, tu risques d'être déçu. Oh, j'allais oublier : tu as le bonjour du Maître assassin. Maman ne me le pardonnerait pas si je ne te passais pas ses salutations.


	85. Chapitre spécial 02

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le second chapitre spécial, dédié à Faylda. La requête cette fois était de faire un chapitre commençant à la mort de Harold et Krokmou dans Midgard contre Niflheim, quand ils sont au Valhalla. Ils sont au courant de la prophétie annonçant le retour de hros des temps anciens mais n'y croient pas. Pourtant, quand ils sentent que Midgard est en danger, ils choisissent de se réincarner et se séparent donc pour aller chacun vers leur nouvelle vie. Il fallait ensuite revenir à Envol, montrer Krokmou quand il était dans la réserve, comment il a choisi son prénom puis sa rencontre avec Harold. J'espère avoir réussi à bien suivre les recommandations et que le chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Tu sais mon grand, quand j'imaginais l'après-vie, je ne pensais vraiment pas à ça, commente Harold d'un ton désabusé.

Krokmou hoche la tête tout en regardant, comme son ami, les jumeaux Thorston en train de rendre Thor fou, sous le regard fier et approbateur de Loki. Le furie nocturne secoue la tête et la tourne sur le côté pour échanger un regard empli de signification avec Harold. Ce dernier soupire se laisse tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur le sol.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi les jumeaux ont été placés sous la tutelle de Loki. C'est de la folie pure. Enfin, je pense que je ne peux pas critiquer vu que je suis dans le même cas. Je suis certain qu'Astrid rira bien quand elle nous rejoindra.

Krokmou hoche vigoureusement la tête, montrant son approbation.

\- Pas besoin d'acquiescer aussi fortement, je te rappelle que tu es avec moi sous la tutelle de Loki, aussi.

Le furie nocturne réfléchit un peu puis grogne tout bas avant de s'étaler à côté d'Harold.

\- Je me demande quand Astrid nous rejoindra? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas pressé qu'elle meure mais le Valhalla sans elle, c'est un peu vide. Aussi, j'arrive pas à croire que Rustik ait vécu plus longtemps que moi! Varek, je peux comprendre, mais Rustik, c'est pas juste! Les jumeaux sont morts depuis des années, alors ça fait quand même du bien de les revoir, mais en petite quantité. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce stupide orage fasse autant de dégâts sur Berk? Si les dégâts avaient été minimes, nous n'aurions pas été emportés dans cet effondrement de la falaise. Urgh, on était vraiment pas beaux à voir quand ils nous ont sortis de sous les rochers. Tu te souviens?

Krokmou gémit doucement.

\- Ouais, heureusement qu'on a rien senti, ça aurait fait très mal autrement. La nuque brisée, tous les deux. Bah, vu notre âge, on ne peut pas vraiment se plaindre. C'est pas mal de vivre jusqu'à soixante-douze ans et de voir les nouvelles générations nous succéder, non?

Le dragon noir acquiesce avant de bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable.

\- Je dois vraiment m'ennuyer pour raconter tout et n'importe quoi, soupire Harold. Eh, Krokmou, tu te souviens des histoires sur les guerriers admis au Valhalla?

Krokmou hoche la tête.

\- Dans certaines, il est dit qu'un guerrier peut choisir de retourner sur Midgard pour vivre une nouvelle vie, sans souvenir de la précédente bien entendu. Tu crois que ça nous arrivera un jour? Qu'on retournera sur Midgard pour tout recommencer? Si c'est le cas, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à affronter des ennemis aussi terribles que les Souffles du Froid. Ces démons ne me manquent absolument pas et je ne désire en aucun cas rencontrer quoi que ce soit qui puisse rivaliser avec eux.

Le furie nocturne lève la tête et adresse un regard appuyé à son ami.

\- Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi de revenir à mes vingt ans au Valhalla. Je n'y peux rien si je déborde d'énergie et que je m'ennuie! C'est Odin qui a décidé que chaque personne admise au Valhalla devait retourner à l'âge où elle a connu sa plus grande joie. Je me suis marié avec Astrid quand j'avais vingt ans et nous avons eu notre premier enfant cette même année, c'est donc tout à fait normal que ma plus grande joie soit quand j'avais cet âge-là! Et ne m'accuse pas, tu es revenu au même âge monsieur _j'ai trouvé une jolie furie nocturne quand j'avais vingt ans et on ne s'est jamais lâché depuis lors._

Krokmou détourne la tête mais donne un coup de queue sur le haut du crâne d'Harold.

Astrid et Harold sont assis côte à côte, regardant leurs dragons s'amuser dans l'eau d'un bassin. Un tremblement parcourt le sol, léger mais notable.

\- Encore? demande Astrid.

\- Loki a dit que ça arrive à chaque fois que Midgard est en danger, ça avertit les dieux qu'ils devraient prêter attention aux nouvelles folies des humains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, cette fois? La dernière fois que la Valhalla a tremblé, Midgard était dans une guerre mondiale. Et en plus, c'était la seconde!

\- Je sais. J'espérais que nos descendants auraient un peu plus de jugeote mais c'est trop demander.

\- Ne sois pas aussi cynique, gronde gentiment Astrid, les humains ne sont pas tous nos descendants, juste une petite partie. Et de toute façon, vu les siècles qui nous séparent, nous n'avons aucune responsabilité envers eux.

\- Tu as raison. Je me demande quand même ce qu'ils font.

Une nouvelle tremblement secoue le Valhalla. Harold et Krokmou lèvent la tête et échangent un regard.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment?

Krokmou prend un air songeur avant d'acquiescer.

\- Dire que je rigolais quand j'ai entendu parler de cette prophétie, dit Harold. Ça paraissait bien stupide, et marrant, à ce moment-là. Ça l'est bien moins maintenant. Allez mon grand, allons voir Loki. C'est à lui que nous devons nous adresser pour porter notre requête à Odin. Espérons qu'il nous permettra de retourner sur Midgard.

Les deux amis se mettent en marche, errant dans les couloirs à la recherche du dieu responsable d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, Harold ralentit le pas.

\- Si nous obtenons l'autorisation de retourner sur Midgard, nous ne nous reverrons peut-être jamais. Rien ne garantit que nous serons de nouveau partenaires. Si ça se trouve, tu appartiendras à une autre espèce, ou tu seras même un humain! Quant à moi, c'est pareil, je pourrais être très différent.

Krokmou hoche la tête avec gravité et cogne gentiment la main de son ami pour quémander une caresse.

\- Je sais, tu as raison. Quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe qui nous serons, nous resterons les meilleurs amis de tous les temps. Je ne me rappellerais pas de toi mais j'espère que nous nous retrouverons et que nous pourrons partager de nouvelles aventures ensemble. On va juste espérer que ce sera plus calme.

Harold et Krokmou, chacun se tenant sur le rebord de la plate-forme, regardent le vortex tourbillonnant en-dessous d'eux. Loki se trouve derrière eux, l'air grave mais fier.

\- En sautant, vous rejoindrez les milliers d'âmes qui n'ont pu entrer au Valhalla. Vous êtes marqués par les faveurs des dieux, vous serez réincarnés immédiatement. Ce fut un honneur d'avoir de si grands guerriers ici. Puisse votre nouveau voyage s'avérer riche et long.

Les deux amis échangent un dernier coup d'œil et sautent, sans la moindre hésitation, sans regret.

Quand il sort des restes de la coquille de son œuf, le bébé furie nocturne voit le museau de sa mère. Il ne peut rien voir d'autre car sa mère l'observe de près, le reniflant et le retournant sous tous les sens. Le bébé grogne, souhaitant que sa mère s'éloigne pour qu'il puisse découvrir le monde. La nouvelle mère rit et se recule, laissant le nouveau-né se dresser sur des pattes tremblants. Il trébuche sur ses ailes qui traînent au sol avant de comprendre qu'il doit les replier sur son dos. Quand il trouve enfin son équilibre, le bébé furie nocturne décide qu'il peut explorer. De toute la vitesse dont il est capable, il sort de la caverne fonce vers la prairie qui se trouve juste à l'extérieur. Le bébé s'arrête net quand il se retrouve nez à nez avec un autre nouveau-né, tout aussi curieux que lui. Les deux se reniflent, faisant connaissance. Estimant qu'il ne craint rien, le premier bébé donne un coup de tête joueur au second et les deux sont rapidement occupés à rouler au sol, se chamaillant joyeusement. Ils sont vite rejoints par d'autres bébés qui veulent se mêler à leur jeu, tandis que les mères le surveillent avec bienveillance pendant que les pères et les autres membres du clan les regardent avec curiosité et joie, accueillant la nouvelle génération.

Le jeune furie nocturne, maintenant âgé de cinq ans, ne supporte pas de rester auprès de ses parents ou de ses camarades de jeu alors que les adultes ont le droit de quitter le lieu de vie du clan. Se glissant discrètement derrière des rochers, le jeune s'éloigne veillant à ne pas être repéré. Il parvient jusqu'aux arbres et laisse alors libre cours à son exaltation. Personne pour le surveiller, le rappeler à l'ordre ou le gronder. Il peut explorer sans avoir à regarder par-dessus ses ailes à chaque pas. Le jeune s'enfonce dans la forêt, reniflant les arbres, les buissons, les animaux étranges qui fuient son approche, les cailloux, l'herbe. Quelque chose bouge non loin de lui. Approchant lentement, le jeune se retrouve vite face à un étrange dragon. Il est long et fin mais ne dispose ni de pattes ni d'ailes. Pourtant, il a bien des écailles. Le dragon difforme s'enroule sur lui-même puis se dresse et se penche en avant, de plus en plus près. Alors que le dragon étrange, qui a la bouche légèrement ouverte et laisse voir des crochets acérés, est sur le point de toucher le jeune furie nocturne, un grognement menaçant se fait entendre. Aussitôt, le dragon sans ailes ni pattes se laisse tomber au sol et s'enfuit. Se retournant, le jeune dragon se trouve museau à museau avec l'alpha du clan. Ce dernier adresse un regard désapprobateur au jeune puis se baisse pour l'attraper par la peau du coup. Pendant ainsi de la bouche de l'alpha, le jeune est ramené au lieu de vie et rendu à sa mère qui, inquiète, l'examine sous tous les angles avant de le confiner dans la caverne de la famille. Trois jours plus tard, le jeune regarde ses amis jouer à l'extérieur, désespérant de les rejoindre. Sa mère, non loin de lui, lui adresse un grognement d'avertissement et le jeune retourne au fond de la caverne. Il n'est autorisé à sortir que lorsqu'il promet de ne plus retourner dans la forêt seul et de ne surtout pas approcher des dragons sans ailes ni pattes.

Des êtres étranges, dépourvus d'écailles ou d'ailes viennent parfois, montés sur des dragons n'appartenant pas au clan. Sa mère lui explique que ce sont des humains, des amis du clan qui les protègent car le clan n'est pas encore assez fort pour être connu du monde. Le jeune furie nocturne est très intrigué par ces humains. Il a déjà visité la forêt et l'île toute entière et n'a plus rien à découvrir ici. Il a bien tenté de s'enfuir pour aller explorer le monde, mais à chaque fois, l'alpha l'en empêche. Il ne peut se soustraire aux ordres de son alpha, c'est impossible. Faute de pouvoir échapper à son île, le jeune furie nocturne resté collé à l'humain et l'écoute avec attention. Parfois, l'humain s'assoit au milieu du lieu de vie et raconte des histoires. Souvent, il parle de terres inconnues où vivent des milliers d'humains et de dragons, ainsi que bien d'autres espèces animales jamais vues sur cette île. Mais ce sont les histoires portant sur un ancien peuple, les vikings, qui fascinent le plus le jeune. Dans ces moments-là, il se débrouille toujours pour être au plus près de l'humain afin de ne pas manquer le moindre mot. Ces histoires sont passionnantes, toutes pleines d'aventures, d'actes courageux, de tragédies et de fins heureuses. Mais sa préférée, celle que le jeune aime le plus entendre, porte sur un jeune humain et un jeune furie nocturne, dont les chemins se sont croisés par hasard, ou, selon l'humain qui raconte l'histoire, guidés par le destin. Les deux amis affrontent des démons de glace et forgent une légende comme aucune autre. Ils vivent nombre d'aventures, toujours ensemble, défiant l'ordre établi, bousculant les conventions et finissant toujours victorieux. Leurs aventures sont nombreuses et diverses et le jeune les connaît rapidement par cœur mais ne se lasse jamais de les entendre. Un jour, le jeune prend sa décision la plus importante. Quand l'humain raconte de nouveau l'histoire des deux amis, le jeune bondit lorsque le prénom du furie nocturne est prononcé. Il fait de même à chaque fois. Finalement, l'humain comprend et commence ainsi à l'appeler par ce prénom qu'il a lui-même choisi : Krokmou.

L'humain n'est pas venu depuis quelques temps et Krokmou s'ennuie. Alors quand il aperçoit Lame qui arrive, Krokmou s'élance jusqu'à la maison de l'humain et se cache parmi les fourrés, voulant surprendre les visiteurs. Mais il hésite quand un humain, tout petit, fait son apparition. Krokmou l'observe un moment. L'humain n'a rien de particulier. Il est petit, mince, parle fort et beaucoup. Pourtant, dès qu'il le voit, Krokmou pense que cet humain pourrait devenir son ami. Alors il attend patiemment que le petit humain approche de la maison. Dès qu'il est à portée, Krokmou bondit. En un rien de temps, il renverse l'humain et le maintient au sol. Voulant lui hurler au visage en signe de bienvenue, Krokmou ouvre la bouche et regarde le petit humain. Leurs regards se croisent et tout s'arrête. Le jeune furie nocturne referme la bouche et s'approche un peu. Une phrase, comme un écho lointain, passe dans son esprit.

\- _… nous resterons les meilleurs amis de tous les temps._

Krokmou oublie son souhait selon lequel cet humain pourrait devenir son ami. Il sait déjà qu'ils seront les meilleurs amis, ça ne fait aucune doute.


	86. Chapitre spécial 03

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, un chapitre dédié à Toothlesspower. Sa requête était de faire un chapitre se déroulant deux ou trois ans après la fin de la fic et montrant ce qu'est devenu Harold, sans oublier du Hiccstrid. J'espère avoir répondu à ses attentes, j'avoue que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire en commençant le chapitre.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Je ne veux pas regarder, je ne veux pas regarder, je ne veux pas reg...

\- Calme-toi Astrid, dit Harold sur un ton amusé. Je suis certain que tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Ne me dis pas de me calmer, génie, réplique Astrid d'un ton mordant. Je ne suis pas comme toi! Mon intelligence est tout juste normale et je suis toujours fâchée avec les mathématiques!

\- C'est vrai, mais je t'ai aidé avec tes révisions et tu as toujours eu des résultats très satisfaisants sur tous les tests que je t'ai fait passer. Alors pour ton baccalauréat, je suis confiant. Tu vas l'avoir du premier coup. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un examen, pas de quoi se ronger les ongles.

\- Ah oui? Et rappelle-moi, qui donc tournait en rond et paniquait il y a un mois en attendant les résultats de son examen de Guide? Ce n'était certainement pas Krokmou.

\- Ce n'était pas pareil, objecte Harold. Cet examen déterminait si oui ou non je pouvais devenir Guide, c'est tout mon avenir qui était en jeu.

\- Et si je n'obtiens pas mon baccalauréat avec au moins une mention, je ne serais pas admise à la formation avancée pour les patrouilleurs, dit Astrid. Mon inscription est confirmée à condition que j'obtienne mon diplôme. Cet examen est donc très important pour moi.

\- Je sais, je sais, tempère Harold. Mais te camper devant l'ordinateur ne va pas faire apparaître les résultats plus vite. Alors détend-toi et arrête de piétiner. C'est agaçant.

\- Tu nous as tous rendu fous le mois dernier mais personne ne t'a dit de te calmer. Nous t'avons laissé faire ce que tu voulais.

\- Uniquement parce que je m'enfermais dans mon atelier et donc vous n'aviez pas à me supporter une grande partie de la journée.

\- Mais tu étais insupportable aux repas et à chaque fois que tu étais avec nous, rétorque Astrid.

\- Euh, oui, peut-être mais... Oh, regarde, les résultats sont en ligne!

Astrid se jette sur l'ordinateur et se colle à l'écran. Elle fait défiler les listes pour trouver son nom et son anxiété grandit au fur et à mesure. Finalement, elle s'arrête sur une page et suit une ligne du doigt.

\- Diplôme obtenu avec mention Bien, lit Harold par-dessus l'épaule d'Astrid. Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent. Bravo Astrid!

La jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite mais quand elle le fait, elle saute au cou de son ami. Harold, surprit par cette réaction, recule de quelques pas sous l'élan d'Astrid puis trébuche et tombe sur son lit à la renverse. Astrid atterrit sur lui mais ne fait pas mine de se lever. Elle relève juste la tête et adresse un sourire éblouissant à Harold.

\- J'ai réussi! J'ai obtenu le diplôme et la mention! Je vais pouvoir entrer dans la formation avancée! C'est grâce à toi! Tu m'as aidé à comprendre et réviser mes cours! Merci, merci, merci!

À chaque _merci_ , Astrid embrasse Harold qui se laisse faire. Le jeune homme attend que son amie se calme puis la repousse légèrement pour pouvoir se redresser.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu es soulagée, nous pourrions peut-être sortir?

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu? s'enquiert Astrid.

\- Trois fois rien, juste une réservation à ton restaurant préféré.

\- Quoi? Mais qu'aurais-tu fait si je n'avais pas eu mon diplôme. C'est bien pour le célébrer que nous allons au restaurant?

\- Exact. Contrairement à toi, j'étais certain que tu obtiendrais ton diplôme. La réservation est faite depuis une semaine, nous sommes attendus pour vingt heures. Ça te laisse largement le temps de passer chez toi pour te changer. Je viendrais te prendre vers dix-sept heures, si ça te convient.

\- Que ferons-nous en attendant? questionne Astrid en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, le film que tu voulais voir depuis des mois est sortit cette semaine, je pensais que nous pourrions aller le voir avant le repas. Comme ça, nous pourrons prendre tout notre temps pour apprécier notre repas en tête à tête. Ce sera une célébration calme.

\- J'aime ce programme, approuve Astrid. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de venir me chercher, je peux te retrouver au cinéma.

\- Non, ce soir, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout. Et tu vas devoir en profiter à fond parce que je sais de source sûre qu'une fête est prévue pour célébrer ton obtention du diplôme ce week-end. Les autres seront présents également, comme ça la fête sera pour eux aussi.

\- Vraiment?! Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas réunis, ça fera du bien de revoir tout le monde.

\- Oui, je pense que nous aurons pas mal de choses à nous dire. Tu es partante?

\- Bien sûr! Allez, je file, on se voit tout à l'heure!

La jeune femme attrape sa veste et son sac et sort de la chambre d'Harold. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer, indiquant qu'Astrid n'est plus dans la maison.

Quand les deux jeunes gens entrent dans le restaurant, ils sont reçus par un serveur qui les mène à une table réservée pour eux. Harold et Astrid s'installent et profitent d'un apéritif léger en attendant leur commande.

\- Le film était vraiment bien, dit Astrid, mais je trouve que c'est dommage qu'ils aient utilisé des images de synthèse pour faire le furie nocturne.

\- Ils n'y pouvaient rien, aucun furie nocturne n'a accepté de travailler avec eux. Rand a failli tuer un des producteurs tellement il en avait marre des appels pour demander une entrevue avec des furies nocturnes. Jenny s'est chargée de faire comprendre au producteur qu'il était plus prudent de laisser tomber et de se tourner vers les images de synthèse.

\- Je suis surprise que ni toi ni Krokmou n'ayez été approchés pour jouer les rôles, plaisante Astrid. Vous n'auriez pas eu de mal à vous mettre dans la peau des personnages vu que vous avez les mêmes prénoms.

\- Nous avons été contacté, révèle Harold posément. Nous avons refusé. Hors de question que j'aille jouer le rôle de mon ancêtre juste parce que nous nous appelons pareil. Et Krokmou ne voulait pas non plus, donc la question a rapidement été réglée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?!

\- Tu étais occupée l'année dernière. Tu déménageais dans la capitale et tu devais étudier en plus, je ne voulais pas te déranger. De toute façon, nous avons refusé donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait en parler.

\- C'est vrai mais j'aurais aimé savoir.

Le serveur arrive avec les entrées et les deux jeunes gens interrompent brièvement leur conversation.

\- Alors, comment se portent les Whitecrowns? demande Astrid après avoir fini sa salade.

\- Ils vont bien, répond Harold en souriant. Il y a eu des éclosions la semaine dernière, du coup ils sont vingt-et-un individus maintenant. Il reste encore quelques œufs qui écloront dans les jours à venir.

\- C'est bien, commente Astrid, leur nombre doit encore augmenter pour qu'ils ne soient plus considérés comme une espèce en danger.

\- Il faudra des années avant d'arriver à un nombre satisfaisant, soupire Harold, mais ils sont sur la bonne voie.

\- C'est quand même incroyable que tu sois les responsable de leur réserve. Tu viens tout juste de devenir Guide et tu obtient un poste d'une telle importance. J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disent que tu as acheté ta place. J'avais très envie de frapper quelques personnes mais je me suis retenue, ces gens n'en valent pas la peine.

\- Il y aura forcément des rumeurs, on ne peut rien y faire. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la procédure classique mais les Whitecrowns sont un cas à part. J'ai aidé à les installer dans leur réserve et me suis occupé d'eux pendant les trois dernières années, Mégane a estimé que j'étais le mieux placé pour les aider et m'a donc confié la réserve avec l'accord du Conseil. Ça n'a pas fait que des heureux mais la décision du Conseil est sans appel.

\- Mégane est une femme intelligente, elle sait reconnaître le vrai potentiel, approuve Astrid. Qu'a dit le précédent responsable de la réserve?

\- Rien du tout, il n'y en avait pas encore. Un Guide se voit confié une réserve quand celle-ci est installée définitivement et que les dragons s'y trouvant ont eu au moins deux cycles de reproduction. Pour les Whitecrowns, Mégane a attendu une année supplémentaire parce que leur situation est vraiment particulière. À cause de ça, certains ont dit qu'elle a attendu juste pour que je puisse obtenir le poste dès que je suis devenu Guide. Il va y avoir des rumeurs, récriminations et autres pendant encore un bout de temps.

\- Ils finiront bien par comprendre que tu es parfaitement qualifié pour le poste, dit Astrid.

\- Le problème c'est qu'il y a pas mal de Guides qui ont bien plus d'expérience que moi mais qui n'ont pas de réserve sous leur autorité. Du coup, ils m'en veulent et crient au favoritisme.

\- Ce sont des idiots, assure Astrid. Laisse-les crier et fais ton travail. Ils finiront par se lasser.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu cet été? questionne soudainement Astrid.

\- En-dehors de quelques allers et retours à la réserve, non, répond Harold. Pourquoi?

\- Je comptais organiser une fête des dix-huit ans, explique Astrid. Nous avons tous eu, ou allons avoir, dix-huit ans cette année dans notre groupe, sauf Arik, bien sûr. Du coup, je voulais faire une fête cet été pour fêter nos anniversaires en même temps. La plupart d'entre-nous avons nos anniversaires en été de toute façon, et puis c'est plus simple. Pas de cours, pas d'examens. Tu es le seul à avoir déjà un travail. Je sais déjà qu'Arik sera dans le pays cet été, il a fini son année à l'étranger et doit rentre pour sa dernière année d'études.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit Harold. Je te dirais les dates auxquelles je serais disponible. Tu penses inviter qui?

\- Tout le groupe, bien entendu, plus Arik, les parents, Gueulfor, Rand et Jenny et quelques autres personnes que nous connaissons bien.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être, je suis certain que ce sera très amusant.

\- Je voulais essayer de caser la fête en même temps qu'une des courses de dragons, poursuit Astrid, comme ça, nous pourrons aller voir la course dans la journée.

\- Oh, excellente idée, approuve Harold. J'adore les courses, et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi.

\- C'est le cas de presque tout le monde, acquiesce Astrid. Dommage que tu n'aies pas le droit d'y participer.

\- Les organisateurs ont décrété que les courses sont interdites aux furies nocturnes, dit Harold d'un ton amer. Juste parce que nous avons gagné quatre courses, c'est dégoûtant.

\- Toi et Krokmou avez gagné alors que vous participiez à une saison pour la première fois, rappelle gentiment Astrid. Les autres coureurs ont protesté en disant que les furies nocturnes sont trop rapides et qu'il est donc injuste de les autoriser à participer. Tu as reçu des excuses, non?

\- Oui, mais ça ne rend pas l'interdiction plus facile, bougonne Harold. Ils auraient dû nous refouler dès le départ plutôt que de nous laisser participer et prendre goût aux courses. Krokmou était inconsolable pendant des semaines!

\- Et tu l'as sorti de ses idées noires en lui permettant de mener son clan hors de leur réserve pour s'éparpiller dans le monde. C'est un grand honneur qu'il a eu puisqu'il n'est pas l'alpha du clan. À ce propos, tu as des nouvelles des furies nocturnes?

\- Ils sont pour la plupart installés dans des pays froids mais quelques-uns ont élu domicile dans des pays tempérés ou chauds. La plus grande concentration reste dans notre pays, ce qui rend mon père fier comme un paon.

\- Tu peux le laisser faire, il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de se réjouir depuis la reprise de la capitale, il y a trois ans et demi.

\- Je sais. Mais tu devrais l'entendre quand il se vante en disant que notre pays est le préféré des furies nocturnes, c'est à mourir de honte!

\- À ce point? rit Astrid.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas! se désole Harold.

Le serveur arrive pour les débarrasser puis apporte le plat suivant. Les deux jeunes poursuivent leur repas en parlant de sujets légers. Après leur dessert, ils sortent du restaurant et rejoignent la stalle où Krokmou les attend patiemment tandis que Garfield dort paisiblement à sa place sur la selle. Le furie nocturne se lève en les voyant arriver et s'étire. Les deux jeunes montent en selle après qu'Harold ait donné un poisson, demandé au restaurant, à Krokmou. Quand le dragon est dans les airs, volant à une allure paresseuse, Harold glisse un bras autour de la taille d'Astrid qui est assise devant lui et pose son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour parler à son oreille.

\- Regarde dans la poche devant toi.

Intriguée, Astrid s'exécute et fouille la poche de la selle. Elle sort une petite boîte noire et l'ouvre. À l'intérieur se trouve une bague toute simple.

\- Ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles, ça viendra plus tard, dit Harold. Cette bague est une promesse que je te fais : j'attendrais que tu deviennes une patrouilleur pour te demander en mariage. Bon, il y aura les fiançailles avant, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Et en attendant que je puisse te faire ma demande, cette bague nous rappellera cette promesse et mon engagement à n'aimer que toi. Acceptes-tu ma promesse?

Pour toute réponse, Astrid enfile la bague, se tourne et embrasse Harold.


	87. Chapitre spécial 04

**Bien le bonsoir! Merci d'avoir attendu ce chapitre sans vous plaindre, vous êtes vraiment géniaux! Je suis de retour et plus motivée que jamais!**

 **Ce chapitre est dédié à matounet qui voulait voir quelle serait la vengeance à l'encontre de Jenny. J'y ai réfléchi longuement et ai décidé de me servir du point faible de Jenny. Mais la fin est partie un peu en live, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi...**

 **Le chapitre spécial 04 devait être celui d'une autre personne mais cette personne ne m'a jamais donné son idée, malgré plusieurs relances, donc j'ai décidé de faire celui de matounet à la place. Le chapitre sépcial restant a été attribué à quelqu'un d'autre en-dehors des lecteurs qui ont laissé des commentaires afin de ne pas provoquer de jalousies ou de réclamations. C'est ma meilleure amie qui me donnera son idée pour le dernier chapitre spécial.**

 **N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez encore proposer des idées pour le chapitre que je ferai en excuse pour ma semaine de pause.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Bon, le cas d'Arik est réglé, dit Astrid avec bonne humeur. Vu comment il refuse de sortir de chez lui depuis deux jours, nous pouvons êtres sûrs qu'il ne recommencera jamais s'il tient au peu de vie privée qu'il lui reste. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Jenny?

\- Tu veux te venger d'elle, aussi? questionne Harold.

\- Elle est aussi coupable qu'Arik.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je pensais m'en charger seul.

\- Hors de question. Elle nous a visé tous les deux alors c'est à deux que nous allons lui faire passer l'envie de se mêler de la vie des autres.

\- Tu es consciente que se mêler de la vie des autres est une partie de son travail?

\- Oui mais seulement pour les personnes suspectes. Je ne pense que nous entrions dans cette catégorie.

\- On pourrait, si on suit sa logique tordue.

\- Eh bien, heureusement pour nous, nous suivons _ta_ logique. Donc je pose de nouveau la question : qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Jenny?

\- Hum, j'avais une ébauche d'idée, tu veux que je t'en parle?

\- Vas-y, on verra si j'ai des suggestions.

Harold se détourne de son ordinateur et rejoint Astrid qui est assise sur son lit. Il s'assoit face à elle, la jambe gauche dans le vide et la droite repliée sous lui. Les deux jeunes restent toute la soirée enfermés dans la chambre d'Harold, complotant, n'en ressortant que lorsque Valka les appelle pour le dîner. Dans les jours qui suivent, Harold et Astrid sont très occupés et ne peuvent donc pas beaucoup se voir mais ils s'envoient souvent des messages pour se tenir au courant de leurs progrès respectifs ou de nouvelles idées. Ils parviennent enfin à passer quelques jours ensemble quand les cours d'Astrid sont suspendus durant un mois à cause du bâtiment qui doit être solidifié suite à une malencontreuse expérience réalisée par Kognedur et Kranedur. Certains professeurs sont également hospitalisés et ne peuvent assurer les cours. Harold, ayant terminé la partie intensive de sa réhabilitation, se retrouve avec du beaucoup de temps libre du jour au lendemain. Pour passer le temps, il travaille sur des améliorations à apporter à sa prothèse et à celle de Krokmou. Il passe également un peu de temps sur quelques projets secondaires. Lorsque Astrid vient le rejoindre dans son atelier, après avoir caressé Krokmou et Garfield, la jeune fille pose au sol un sac assez lourd.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans? demande Harold avec méfiance.

\- Trois fois rien, répond joyeusement Astrid. Juste quelques babioles qui pourraient t'intéresser pour notre plan de revanche sur Jenny. J'espère que tu vas t'en servir parce que je me suis donnée du mal pour récupérer tout ça.

Intrigué, Harold fait le tour de son bureau et s'approche du sac. Il l'ouvre avec prudence puis regarde son contenu. Un grand sourire envahit son visage avant qu'il ne se relève brusquement pour agripper Astrid par la taille. La penchant légèrement en arrière, Harold profite de sa position plus élevée pour l'embrasser avec passion. Quand ils se séparent, les deux jeunes sont rouges mais souriants.

\- J'en conclus que ça te plaît, souffle Astrid. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que des choses comme ça pourraient te faire plaisir à ce point, voilà un côté de toi que tu cachais bien.

\- Ne me confonds pas avec Jenny, s'il-te-plaît, je me sens insulté, réprimande gentiment Harold en relâchant la jeune fille.

\- Tu comptes les utiliser?

\- Absolument! Ce serait du gâchis de ne pas s'en servir. J'espère juste que tu n'y es pas trop attachée, je ne sais pas dans quel état nous les retrouverons après notre vengeance.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, ce sont des vieilleries qui prenaient la poussière dans la cave de mes grands-parents. Je les ai juste lavé avant de les amener, tu ne te doutes pas de la quantité de poussière qui était sur ces trucs!

\- Si personne ne les a touché depuis tes grands-parents, ça doit être une quantité non-négligeable.

\- Depuis ma mère, corrige Astrid. Mes grands-parents les ont mis à la cave quand ma mère n'en voulait plus.

\- Bah, ça fait quand même assez longtemps, non?

\- Au moins une trentaine d'années.

\- Tu penses pouvoir en récupérer d'autres ou tout est là?

\- Une voisine de mes grands-parents m'a vu les sortir et m'a dit qu'elle en a tout une collection qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter si ça m'intéresse. Je lui ai répondu que j'irais la voir si je les veux.

\- Parfait, dit Harold, plus on en aura, meilleure sera notre vengeance. Tu peux les récupérer?

\- C'est comme si c'était fait! affirme Astrid. Et toi? Tu as pu avancer de ton côté?

\- Les messages sont prêts et enregistrés, il ne reste qu'à savoir combien de _réceptacles_ nous auront.

\- Quels sont les messages? s'enquiert Astrid.

\- Ceux-là, indique Harold en donnant une feuille à la jeune fille. Je pense que ce sont ceux qui auront le plus d'impact.

\- Hum, oui, ça fera l'affaire. Bon, nous avons pratiquement tout le matériel, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'entrer.

\- À ce propos, il se pourrait que je nous ai trouvé un allié, lance Harold.

\- Oh? Qui?

\- Rand.

\- Vraiment? Il nous aiderait? Contre sa propre épouse?

\- Disons qu'il est prêt à fermer les yeux, se boucher les oreilles et ne pas se trouver dans les parages. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait aucune objection à notre plan de revanche du moment que ça reste correct et que ça n'entraîne aucun dommage permanent.

\- Comment il est au courant pour notre plan? interroge Astrid avec suspicion.

\- Il a vu un de nos plans quand il est venu me rendre visite l'autre jour. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre quand il est entré et j'avais oublié de le ranger. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout déménagé ici. Il faudrait passer Krokmou, et Garfield, avant de parvenir jusqu'à mon bureau qui est désormais fermé à clé quand je suis absent.

\- Bonnes mesures de sécurité, approuve Astrid. Un furie nocturne et un chat, difficile de les passer et de s'en sortir indemne.

\- Exactement. Pour en revenir à Rand, il m'a donné un clé.

\- Tu plaisantes?

\- Non. Il veut juste savoir le jour et l'heure afin de se trouver de l'autre côté du monde. Ah, et il a demandé à ce qu'on évite de placer nos surprises près des objets fragiles.

\- C'est raisonnable, on peut faire ça. Bon, je te laisse ce sac, je vais voir ce que je peux récupérer de plus. Tu as déjà choisi une date?

\- Si tu peux avoir le reste avant la fin de la semaine, on pourra passer à l'action mercredi. Jenny sera en congé à partir de quatorze heures ce jour-là, donc elle va forcément rentrer chez elle. Surtout qu'elle sortira d'une matinée d'audiences avec d'éventuels membres des Dagurs.

\- Oui, elle voudra se reposer dans un endroit calme et familier, ajoute Astrid. Bonne idée. Je t'apporterai le reste avant le week-end, promis.

\- Super. Tu pourras m'aider à les équiper?

\- Bien sûr, il faut bien que je participe si je veux ressentir la moindre satisfaction.

Mettant le sac de côté, Harold et Astrid continuent à discuter, même s'ils changent de sujet.

Deux jours plus tard, Astrid arrive avec un nouveau sac, bien plus grand et plein. Elle passe toute la journée avec Harold pour tout préparer et revoir leur plan une dernière fois. Les deux jeunes finissent le lendemain et s'estiment satisfaits de l'avancement de leur projet. Ils rangent tout soigneusement et attendant avec impatience le jour choisi pour leur plan. Lorsque mercredi arrive, Harold et Astrid sont levés très tôt et se retrouvent dans l'atelier du jeune garçon pour prendre tout leur matériel. Le jour commence à peine à se lever quand ils arrivent à la maison de Rand et Jenny. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, Harold s'assure qu'il n'y a personne et sort une clé de sa poche. Il déverrouille la porte d'entrée et se faufile dans la maison, Astrid le suivant de près. Harold referme la porte à clé puis se retourne.

\- On fait le tour de la maison pour se familiariser avec les lieux. Je pense que nous devrions nous concentrer sur le salon mais il vaut mieux vérifier toutes les pièces.

Astrid hoche la tête et les deux jeunes commencent leur visite. Ils font rapidement le tour de la maison qui est assez simple : une cuisine, un salon, deux chambres, un bureau, un placard, une salle de bain et un garde-manger. Une porte-fenêtre dans le salon donne sur un petit jardin bien entretenu qui est flanqué sur un côté par deux stalles assez grandes, et actuellement vides. Harold et Astrid restent dans le salon un moment, examinant la pièce.

\- Ça fera l'affaire, décide Harold. On commence. Évite de poser l'équipement trop près des objets fragiles.

\- Compris.

Les jeunes s'affairent et disposent leur équipement partout dans le salon, bien en vu et envahissant. Pour finir, Harold cache quelques équipements dans des recoins. Les deux jeunes vérifient une dernière fois que tout est bien en place puis font un test avant de sortir de la maison. Ils décident de sa cacher dans la stalle de Lame car celle-ci dispose de deux entrées, plus pratique s'ils doivent partir précipitamment. Krokmou, qui les a accompagné, les attend sagement, caché entre les arbres du parc se trouvant non loin de la maison. Jenny ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle semble épuisée et ne s'attarde guère auprès de Viveflame après lui avoir ôté sa selle. Harold et Astrid la regardent rentrer dans la maison avant de reporter leur attention sur la tablette du jeune garçon qui leur permet de voir le salon grâce aux caméras qu'il a caché. Ils peuvent ainsi voir Jenny entrer dans le salon et se laisser tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Elle est sur le point de boire quand quelque chose attire son regard et la fait se figer en plein mouvement. Tournant lentement la tête, elle passe son salon en revue. Les deux jeunes voient que son regard s'attarde sur chacune des peluches disposées un peu partout. Des ours, des lapins, des dragons, des chevaux, toutes sortes d'animaux en peluches, de toutes les couleurs et tailles, envahissent le salon. Ils sont posés sur les meubles, la table, les chaises, la télévision, les fauteuils, les rebords des fenêtres, à même le sol. Quand Harold est certain que Jenny a vu toutes les peluches, même celles coincées dans les vases, il attrape un boîtier et actionne le bouton le plus en haut. Astrid étouffe un petit rire en voyant Jenny sursauter sur l'écran de la tablette quand les peluches se mettent soudainement à luire, chacune diffusant une lumière tremblotante. Harold sourit et tourne un second bouton. Un petit sifflement se fait entendre puis du son s'élève de la tablette, retransmit par les caméras cachées dans le salon. Le son provient des peluches.

\- _Vilaine Jenny,_ grondent les peluches avec diverses voix mais dans un ensemble parfait, _ce n'est pas bien de tourmenter les gens._

\- _Tu gardes des dossiers?_ questionnent les peluches avec les voix graves. _Tu t'immisces dans la vie privée d'autres personnes qui ne sont pas reliées à ton travail?_

\- _Tu les espionnes,_ disent les peluches avec les vois aigus. _Tu ne leur laisse pas le moindre moment de calme et d'intimité._

\- _Tu utilises des moyens douteux pour t'approprier des moments précieux qui n'appartiennent qu'aux personnes concernées,_ accusent les peluches qui ont des voix résonnantes. _Sans le moindre respect ni la moindre excuse._

\- _Tu es une vilaine, vilaine fille, Jenny,_ clament toutes les peluches en même temps. _Pourquoi t'acharner ainsi alors que ça ne te concerne pas? Si tu t'ennuies, pourquoi ne pas t'en prendre à des personnes qui ont des choses à se reprocher au lieu de poursuivre des jeunes qui découvrent à peine la vie?_

Un moment de silence suit. Harold et Astrid, retenant difficilement leur rire devant l'expression horrifiée de Jenny, regardent l'écran de la tablette avec attention. Quand Jenny se redresse dans son fauteuil, semblant penser que les peluches ont fini de parler, Harold actionne le dernier bouton. Aussitôt, la lumière douce et tremblotante émise par les peluche change. Elle devient rouge et insistante.

 _\- Nous te connaissons, Jenny,_ reprennent les peluches en chœur. _Nous savons qui tu es et quel est ton point faible. Nous avons des alliés et nous pouvons nous défendre, ou nous venger. Ceci est une vengeance mais aussi un avertissement : si tu recommences, nous répliquerons._

Peu à peu, la lumière diffusée par les peluche s'estompe et finit par s'éteindre complètement. Jenny, toute droite dans son fauteuil, surveille les peluches avec nervosité. Elle se lève doucement et sort du salon lentement, tournant la tête en tous sens. Juste avant de sortir, elle aperçoit une des caméras et la fixe.

\- Les dossiers vous concernant seront détruits dans les minutes qui viennent, affirme Jenny d'une voix tremblante. Je sortirai de la maison dès que ce sera fini. Par pitié, venez enlever ces peluches démoniaques!

La conseillère fuit le salon comme si elle avait un Sharkgrif sur les talons. Harold et Astrid se tournent l'un vers l'autre, arborant de grands sourires.

\- Douce vengeance, dit Harold.

\- Bonne vengeance, approuve Astrid.


	88. Chapitre spécial 05, partie 01

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre qui devait être publié hier. Cette fois, je ne vous dis pas sur quoi il porte, je vus laisse découvrir, ce sera plus intéressant.^^ Juste une précision : ce chapitre est divisé en deux parties parce que je n'ai pas pu mettre tout ce que je voulais, la suite paraîtra donc demain. Oh, et aussi, il est indispensable d'avoir lu Midgard contre Niflheim pour comprendre.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Ah, encore... Pourquoi tout le monde veut une suite? Si vous voulez l'écrire, je vous donne carte blanche. Personnellement, un Harold style _côté obscur de la force_ ne m'emballe pas tellement, donc je n'envisage pas de faire une suite. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Allez, Krokmou, plus vite!

Le furie nocturne grogne pour exprimer son énervement mais augmente le rythme de battement de ses ailes et gagne en vitesse.

\- Super, mon grand! Tu es le meilleur! Avec un peu de chance, on pourra arriver avant qu'il ne s'enfuie cette fois!

Krokmou hoche la tête et émet un petit grognement interrogateur.

\- Ouais, je sais, dit Harold, le système d'alerte n'est pas encore au point. Il faudra en parler à Mégane quand on rentrera si nous avions été alertés plus tôt la dernière fois, on aurait pu l'attraper et éviter cette nouvelle attaque.

Le dragon secoue la tête d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Tu as raison, ces _attaques_ sont plus pénibles que véritablement dangereuses. No... Le voilà! Juste au-dessus de l'île!

Krokmou aperçoit sa cible droit devant et légèrement plus bas en altitude. Il replie ses ailes le long de son corps pour plonger en piqué, se dirigeant droit sur sa cible. Harold s'accroche fermement à la selle avec sa main droite tout en saisissant un objet ressemblant à un fusil dans la main gauche.

\- Passe le plus près possible! crie Harold à Krokmou. Je ne pense pas que nous aurons beaucoup d'occasion de l'approcher et je n'ai pas beaucoup de fléchettes hypodermiques, de toute façon, alors évitons d'en gâcher.

Le furie nocturne acquiesce sans se détourner de son objectif. Les partenaires approchent rapidement de leur cible, prêts à la capturer. Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres quand l'air autour de leur cible devient flou, comme déformé sous une vague de chaleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu...

Harold n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Quelque chose de sombre et plutôt imposant percute Krokmou de plein fouet et s'accroche dans une sangle de la selle. Déséquilibré, Krokmou ne parvient pas à rester dans les airs et tombe vers l'île. La chose qui est toujours accroché à la selle s'agite violemment et des cris s'élèvent. Harold n'a pas le temps de regarder quel le passager impromptu, trop occupé aider Krokmou à se stabiliser. Il y parvient de justesse, évitant une rencontre très rapprochée avec la falaise. Krokmou, penchant vers la droite, vole avec difficulté et parvient à se poser sur la plage en-dessous de la falaise. Dès qu'ils sont au sol, Harold saute sur le sable et inspecte l'être qui cherche à se libérer de la sangle.

\- Ouah, si je ne savais pas que tu n'as ni frère ni sœur, je dirais que je viens de rencontrer ton jumeau, mon grand, commente Harold.

Krokmou, clairement intrigué par ce commentaire, tourne la tête et observe sa charge. Un furie nocturne, lui ressemblant fortement, se met lentement debout et se secoue pour se débarrasser du sable. Un homme se tient à côté de lui, occupé à inspecter la sangle. Quand il sort un couteau, Harold se précipite et s'interpose.

\- Non, non, non! Ne coupez pas! J'ai fait cette selle moi-même, je vais pouvoir vous libérer sans que vous la saccagiez.

L'homme, surpris par l'interruption, lève la tête. Harold ouvre de grands yeux en voyant que l'homme porte un casque presque identique au sien, même s'il paraît moins sophistiqué.

\- Ah, désolé, dit l'homme. Je voulais simplement libérer mon partenaire.

Harold hoche la tête et s'avance doucement. Il libère le furie nocturne sans détourner son regard de l'étrange duo. L'homme l'inspecte brièvement puis tourne son attention vers Krokmou.

\- Un furie nocturne? Ça alors, d'où vient-il? interroge l'homme en faisant le tour de Krokmou. Je n'en ai javais vu d'autre que mon partenaire, je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait encore! C'est une découverte importante. Et c'est fou comme il ressemble à Krokmou.

\- Euh, hésite Harold, c'est parce que _c'est_ Krokmou.

\- Non, Krokmou est à côté de moi, dit l'homme. Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez appelé comme ça?!

\- Il s'est choisi son prénom lui-même, se défend Harold. Et comment se fait-il que vous ne sachiez pas qu'il existe d'autres furies nocturnes? Le monde entier sait que l'espèce n'est pas éteinte.

\- Le monde entier? Vous avez voyagé en-dehors de l'archipel?

\- L'archipel? répète Harold, confus. Attendez, qui êtes-vous?

\- Oh, où sont mes manières! Pardon, s'excuse l'homme en retirant son casque. Je m'appelle Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième, Chez de Berk. Et voici mon partenaire, Krokmou, l'alpha de Berk. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Et désolé de vous être rentrés dedans. Nous poursuivions un dragon qui attaque depuis quelques temps. Je ne connais pas cette espèce, alors j'espérais le capturer pour pouvoir l'étudier et comprendre pourquoi il s'en prend à nous. Enfin, il est assez inoffensif, il ne vole que des girouettes, il ne prend jamais rien d'autre. Et... je crois que je vais me taire, maintenant. Vous allez bien?

Harold reste cloué sur place, incapable de répondre. Il finit par se secouer et enlève son casque à son tour. L'homme face à lui prend un brusque inspiration.

\- Alors ça, c'est bizarre, commente l'homme.

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, approuve Harold. Je m'appelle Harold Haddock. Et d'après ce que vous venez de me raconter, je peux deviner qui vous êtes. Sauf que c'est absolument impossible et donc j'ai dû prendre un coup sur la tête et suis en train de rêver. Oui, c'est la seule explication plausible.

\- Si vous pensez la même chose que moi, dit lentement l'homme, je suis d'accord avec vous, tout ça doit être un rêve.

Les deux furies nocturnes s'examinent un moment puis se tournent vers les humains. Ces deux derniers se font face et donnent l'impression de se tenir face à un miroir. Ils se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, seule leur tenue, et leur coiffure, permet de les différencier.

\- On va faire le point, dit Harold en levant une main. Nous nous appelons tous les deux Harold, nos partenaires se prénomment Krokmou et nous pourchassons, vraisemblablement, le même dragon. Ça, ce sont les points communs.

\- Oh, vous pourchassiez aussi un dragon?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment de description mais il commet les mêmes attaques. Il s'introduit dans les villes et vole toutes les girouettes qu'il trouve. Nous l'avions presque quand l'air est devenu flou puis vous nous avez percuté.

\- Pareil pour nous, se désole l'homme. Nous étions sur le point de l'attraper quand l'air s'est mis à onduler. Nous avons juste cligné des yeux et on s'est retrouvé à vous foncer dedans.

\- Hum, la même situation, le même coupable, réfléchit Harold. Et nous ne sommes pas loin de Berk. C'est bien de là que vous venez?

\- Oui. Voilà des semaines que je traque ce dragon. Je dois être au sud-ouest de Berk.

\- Nous avons donc la même situation géographique, reprend Harold. Juste une question, quel âge avez-vous?

\- Vingt-deux ans, répond l'homme.

\- Le même âge également, soupire Harold. Krokmou, frappe-moi.

Krokmou incline la tête sur le côté puis donne un coup de queue dans le flanc de son partenaire.

\- Aïe! Pas si fort! Mais merci, ça m'aide à comprendre que ce n'est pas un rêve et que, par une tournure des événements absolument impossible, je me retrouve face à mon ancêtre, d'après lequel j'ai été nommé. Super, cette journée est dingue.

\- Ancêtre? répète l'homme. Tu es mon descendant?

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas surpris? questionne Harold.

\- Parce que je suis parvenu à la même conclusion que toi. Je suis dans le futur, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, bienvenue dans le vingt-et-unième siècle, annonce Harold. Tu veux faire une visite et effrayer la moitié de la population mondiale ou tu préfères garder le silence?

\- Je pense qu'il est préférable de rester discret, décide l'homme. L'important est de comprendre comment Krokmou et moi sommes arrivés ici et comment repartir.

\- Oh, pour ça, j'ai une vague idée, dit Harold.

\- Le dragon?

\- Le dragon, confirme Harold. Il est le responsable à coup sûr. Ça doit venir de cette étrange distorsion de l'air qui l'entourait.

\- Oui, approuve l'homme. Et quand nous sommes entrés en contact avec ce phénomène, nous avons été transporté de notre époque à la tienne.

\- Krokmou et moi n'étions pas assez près pour être affectés, je pense, poursuit Harold. Si nous avions été plus près...

\- … vous auriez fini dans mon époque et nous ne nous serions pas rencontrés, achève l'homme. Nous nous serions croisés, en quelque sorte.

\- Absolument. Ouah, ça fait du bien de discuter avec quelqu'un qui comprend de quoi je parle.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est plaisant, acquiesce l'homme. Varek et Astrid sont intelligents mais ils ont du mal à suivre parfois.

\- Oui, les livres d'histoires rapportent que c'étaient tes plus proches conseillers quand tu dirigeais Berk.

\- Exact. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux. Quoique, Astrid est parfois un peu effrayante. Elle s'est mise en tête de créer une sorte de groupe d'intervention pour faire régner l'ordre dans l'archipel. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais ses propositions sont un peu trop extrêmes.

\- Ah, les patrouilleurs, dit Harold. Je dois avouer que c'est une bonne décision, ils nous sont extrêmement utiles.

\- Les patrouilleurs? s'enquiert l'homme.

\- C'est le nom du groupe créé par Astrid, renseigne Harold. Ils sont très nombreux et leurs rôles ont évolués au fil des siècles mais ils sont toujours présents.

\- Tu en fais partie?

\- Non, je suis un Guide. C'est Astrid qui est patrouilleur, elle a été diplômée il y a deux mois.

\- Pardon? Diplômée? Guide?

\- Euh, je ne devrais peut-être pas te raconter tout ça, hésite Harold. Ça risque de t'influencer et changer le passé. Ou le futur, de ton point de vue.

\- Tu en as trop dit pour t'arrêter maintenant, réplique l'homme. Je te promets de ne pas me servir de ces informations dans un but néfaste.

\- Oh, je n'ai aucune inquiétude à ce sujet, rassure Harold. Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que sont les Guides, alors que c'est toi qui les crée. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre? Tu as vas créer les Guides parce que tu as appris leur existence dans le futur. Or, si tu n'étais pas venu dans le futur, tu n'aurais peut-être jamais créé les Guides, du coup nous ne saurions jamais rencontrés puisque je n'en serais pas un et je n'aurais donc pas été à la poursuite de ce dragon. Mais si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés, tu n'aurais pas appris l'existence des Guides. Alors dans quel sens ça fonctionne?

\- J'ai une migraine, déclare l'homme.

Les deux furies nocturnes hochent vigoureusement de la tête.

* * *

 **Alors? C'est un concept que j'ai trouvé très intéressant quand j'ai reçu l'idée. Pour la dernière réplique d'Harold, j'ai vraiment eu mal à la tête en l'écrivant...**


	89. Chapitre spécial 05, partie 02

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici la deuxième partie du dernier chapitre spécial, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Oh, et j'ai oublié de le dire hier mais ce chapitre était auparavant attribué au lecteur ayant posté le 400ème chapitre, lecteur qui ne m'a pas communiqué don idée. Du coup, j'ai demandé à une amie, Laëtitia-chan (allez lire ses fics, elles sont super!) de me donner une idée pour ce chapitre et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me balancer : je veux le Harold de Midgard contre Niflheim et le Harold de Envol qui se rencontrent! Elle voulait aussi du sang, de la violence et autre mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu la place pour ça (elle est aussi sadique que moi, voire pire parfois). Mais je dois quand même avouer que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre. L'idée du voyage dans le temps et de la rencontre de ces deux versions de Harold est très motivante. Mais je n'en ferai pas toute une fic.**

 **Il ne reste qu'un chapitre, celui pour m'excuser de la semaine dernière. Il sera publié demain.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Attends, attends! Tu es sérieux?

\- Ouaip.

\- J'y crois pas. Non, c'est impossible. Et de toute façon, pourquoi construire des choses qui peuvent voler alors que les dragons existent?! C'est stupide!

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais tout le monde ne possède pas le permis de vol, explique Harold. Et puis, les avions permettent de transporter beaucoup de personnes en même temps. Sans oublier le confort : pas de vent, une température stable, des sièges, la possibilité de se défouler les jambes et tout un tas d'autres choses. On peut aussi prendre beaucoup de bagages, alors que la capacité de transport d'un dragon est limitée. Bien entendu, ça ne veut pas dire que personne ne voyage à dos de dragon. Pour ma part, depuis que j'ai rencontré Krokmou, je n'utilise plus aucun véhicule.

\- Hum, c'est vrai qu'il y a certains avantages. Mais rien ne remplace la sensation unique d'un vol à dos de dragon. Oh, je peux reprendre de cette chose? C'est plutôt bon.

\- C'est du chocolat, dit Harold en tendant la tablette à l'homme. Tu peux finir la tablette si tu veux. Mais fais quand même attention : trop de chocolat à la fois peut te rendre malade.

\- Compris.

Les deux hommes restent un moment silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vague ou fixé sur les flammes du feu devant eux. Les deux furies nocturnes sont derrière eux, endormis tout en leur servant de siège.

\- Alors, reprend l'homme, que fait-on maintenant?

\- Dans l'immédiat, on va dormir, répond Harold. La journée n'a pas été facile et de toute façon le dragon n'est plus dans les parages. Demain, je te conduirai à ma réserve. Tu pourras rester dans ma maison jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve le dragon et qu'on te renvoie dans ton époque. J'aimerais bien te faire visiter mais ça risque de poser des problèmes. Afin d'éviter la panique, il est préférable que le moins de personnes possible sachent que tu es ici.

\- C'est prudent, approuve l'homme. Qui sait ce que mon arrivée dans cette époque pourrait déclencher si ça devenait public. Surtout que tu m'as dit que désormais, le monde entier peut être mis au courant de tout ce qui se passe en à peine quelques minutes.

\- Et par des moyens nombreux et divers, ce qui rendrait difficile la tâche de les empêcher de répandre les nouvelles. Ma réserve est l'une des plus lourdement protégée, personne ne passera sans mon accord.

\- Pourquoi la protection est si forte? s'enquiert l'homme.

\- Parce que les dragons qui s'y trouvent sont très particuliers. Tu vois, il y a quelques années, le monde a connu de grands bouleversements...

Harold raconte tout ce qui s'est passé avec les Sharkgrifs et les résultats en découlant. L'homme l'écoute avec attention, posant parfois des questions pour obtenir des clarifications. Finalement, deux heures passent avant que les deux hommes ne s'installent pour la nuit, chacun allongé près de son furie nocturne. Le lendemain, Harold et Krokmou mènent leurs compagnons à la réserve des Whitecrowns et vers la maison occupée par le jeune Guide quand il reste sur l'île. Comme toutes les maisons de Guides dans les réserves, celle-ci est petite et uniquement fonctionnelle, très peu de confort étant ajouté. Harold a tout de même apporté des modifications en installant tout un système informatique qui lui permet de communiquer avec ses collègues, amis ou sa famille.

\- Et là, c'est ce que tu ne dois surtout pas toucher, dit Harold en concluant la visite. L'ordinateur n'est pas vraiment prêt à affronter ta curiosité.

\- Promis, je ne touche pas, déclare l'homme.

\- Excellent. Assieds-toi, il faut que j'appelle Mégane pour faire mon rapport.

\- La présidente du Conseil des Guides?

\- Oui. En général, je fais mon rapport à Rand qui est mon supérieur mais il est absent alors Mégane est mon contact temporaire. De plus, avec ce que j'ai à rapporter, il est préférable qu'elle soit mise au courant directement, c'est mieux d'éviter les intermédiaires.

Harold s'installe devant son ordinateur et l'allume. Il tape rapidement son rapport et l'envoie à Mégane. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, un message lui parvient demandant à établir une communication vidéo. Harold lance le programme et Mégane apparaît à l'écran. L'homme, qui s'est approché pour regarder, mais ne touche à rien, sursaute un peu avant de se pencher, vivement intéressé.

\- Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de voir des jumeaux, soupire Mégane. Je croyais que tu t'étais cogné la tête ou que tu étais malade mais à l'évidence, tu n'as pas encore perdu l'esprit.

\- Vous savez très bien que c'est Krokmou qui écrit mes rapports quand je suis malade, plaisante Harold.

\- Continue à dire des choses comme ça et on va vraiment te prendre pour un fou. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Bon, c'est quoi cette situation, encore?

\- Ça veut dire quoi ce _encore_? demande Harold en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça signifie que de tous les Guides, non, de tous les humains de ce monde, tu es celui qui attire le plus de bizarreries et je ne devrais pas être étonnée que tu rencontres ton ancêtre qui a voyagé dans le temps pour tomber sur toi.

\- Pour être précis, je lui suis rentré dedans, je ne lui suis pas tombé dessus, dit l'homme.

\- Mais nous avons quand même fini par tomber, poursuit Harold, alors on peut accepter l'expression.

\- Misère, déjà que tu es terrible tout seul..., soupire Mégane. Un Harold en double exemplaire est un mauvais tour des dieux.

\- Sûrement la faute de Loki, suggère l'homme.

\- Oui, oui, blâmons Loki, nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire. Harold, ah euh, Guide Haddock, je vais t'envoyer des renforts pour t'aider à retrouver ce dragon et renvoyer ton ancêtre dans le passé. Et quand ce sera fait, je veux que ce dragon soit capturé. Il est hors de question de laisser des gens se balader dans toutes les époques pour faire je ne sais quels ravages. À ce propos, j'espère que notre voyageur du passé n'a pas été mis au courant de choses dont il devrait tout ignorer?

\- Euh, comment dire ça en toute subtilité? questionne Harold avec sarcasme. Il est évident qu'il est maintenu dans le flou le plus complet. Après tout, il ne se tient pas ici, dans une maison assez moderne, face à un ordinateur et il ne communique certainement pas avec quelqu'un se trouvant à des jours de voyage d'ici. Non, pas du tout. Je le garde dans l'ignorance totale.

\- Oh, ajoute l'homme, n'oublions pas que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que sont les Guides et de quelle espèce de dragons se trouvent sur cette île. Ni de l'histoire qui les entoure, bien évidemment.

Un long silence suit cette déclaration. Harold et l'homme restent stoïques devant l'écran tandis que Mégane laisse tomber sa tête sur son bureau et la cogne, plusieurs fois.

\- Un seul était suffisant, marmonne Mégane. Et même, un seul était de trop, parfois. Avec deux, c'est l'apocalypse.

\- La quoi? interroge l'homme.

\- Ragnarök, répond Harold.

\- Je vois.

\- Par pitié, restez sur l'île et ne faites rien d'inconsidéré, supplie Mégane en relevant la tête. Les renforts seront là demain matin.

\- Qui envoyez-vous? demande Harold.

\- Une base de patrouilleurs se trouve non loin de la réserve, Jenny y est pour un stage avec de nouvelles recrues. Je vais lui demander de prendre une ou deux personnes de confiance et de te rejoindre.

\- Oh, ça va être marrant, se réjouit Harold.

\- Non, ça va être un catastrophe, contredit Mégane. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je vous laisse, j'ai une réunion qui m'attend. Soyez prudents, compris?

\- Oui, promettent les deux hommes.

Mégane met fin à la discussion et l'écran change de fond. Harold éteint l'ordinateur avant de se tourner ver son invité.

\- Avant que Jenny arrive, tu vas avoir besoin d'un cours rapide pour éviter de te faire manipuler.

Le reste de la journée se déroule tranquillement. Harold et Krokmou renseignent leurs invités sur les personnes qui vont arriver, ou du moins sur Jenny, puis leur font visiter la réserve. Harold explique toutes les règles concernant les réserves et comment elles fonctionnent. Lorsque le groupe de patrouilleurs, mené par Jenny, arrive le lendemain, Harold et son invité attendent impatiemment sur la plage, pleinement équipés.

\- J'en crois pas mes yeux! s'exclame Jenny. Deux Harold pour le prix d'un! Quand Mégane m'a dit ça hier, j'ai cru qu'elle avait bu un coup de trop! Oh, je peux déjà entendre Rand, il va être furieux d'avoir raté cette rencontre! Vous sav...

\- Jenny, on a pas le temps, coupe Harold en se mettant en selle, j'ai reçu un appel m'informant que le dragon a été repéré pas loin d'ici. Nous devons le trouver rapidement pour renvoyer mon ancêtre dans le passé.

\- Quoi, déjà?! On pourrait attendre un peu, non?

\- Nous ignorons quand ce dragon se manifestera la prochaine fois et où, dit l'homme. Je trouve cette époque fascinante mais je désire rentrer dans mon propre temps, là où est ma place, le plus tôt possible. Ce serait idiot de louper une occasion quand elle se présente juste pour discuter un peu.

\- Il est aussi sensé que toi, lance une patrouilleur à Harold. Je pourrais presque lui faire les yeux doux.

\- Astrid?! s'exclament les deux hommes.

\- Surprise! J'ai été affecté à la base près d'ici il y a une semaine, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'avertir. C'est chose faite, à présent.

\- Oh, ça fait bizarre de savoir qu'il y a une parfaite réplique d'Astrid dans cette époque, commente l'homme.

\- Je lui ressemble?

\- Tu pourrais être sa jumelle.

\- Le destin a un sens de l'humour intéressant, dans ce cas, énonce Astrid.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Nous sommes fiancés, explique Harold. Nous nous marierons quand elle aura terminé sa première période de service. Je dois avouer qu'elle a raison : nous nous ressemblons et il semble en être de même pour nos Astrid. Le fait que nous soyons des couples dans nos époques respectives est presque comme un scénario un peu lourd.

\- Tu ne voulais pas partir à la chasse au dragon? interrompt Jenny sur un ton boudeur.

\- Si, tu as raison. Allez, en selle tout le monde!

Sans un mot de plus, tous ceux à terre remontent en selle et les dragons ne tardent pas à s'éloigner de la réserve, suivant Harold qui détient les coordonnées. Le dragon qu'ils recherchent se trouve non loin. Il tient une girouette dans sa bouche et se dirige d'un air déterminé vers une île. Les deux furies nocturnes prennent les devants et parviennent à le rattraper puis le dépasser. Les patrouilleurs et Jenny les rattrapent et les aident à encercler le dragon. Ce dernier, se voyant pris au piège, se laisse tomber vers le sol. Ayant anticipé la manœuvre, les deux Harold et les furies nocturnes bougent avec rapidité et lui coupent le chemin. Le dragon ouvre la bouche, laissant tomber sa girouette, et pousse un cri qui déstabilise momentanément les furies nocturnes, les faisant chuter vers l'île. Ils s'écrasent sur la plage avec lourdeur et mettent du temps à se remettre debout. Chancelants, ils voient Astrid se précipiter vers eux.

\- Vous allez bien? Pas de blessure?

\- Je crois que je me suis démis l'épaule, répond l'homme en bougeant son bras droit qui reste inerte à son côté.

\- J'ai plus de chance, je n'ai que quelques doigts cassés, annonce Harold en contemplant sa main droite dont trois doigts ne bougent plus.

\- Tu appelles ça de la chance? gronde Astrid en sortant une trousse de secours de son sac de selle.

La jeune femme bande rapidement la main de son fiancé puis met le bras du visiteur en écharpe avant de les aider à remonter en selle.

\- Comment on s'y prend pour ce dragon? demande Astrid en remontant en selle à son tour. Ce dragon est malin et rapide.

\- Nous devons l'immobiliser, dit Harold.

\- Non, sérieusement? Je n'aurais jamais deviné toute seule, heureusement que tu es là!

\- Ouah, elles ont aussi le même caractère.

\- Alors tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer, commente Harold. J'ai un filet qui peut être lancé depuis ma selle. Si nous pouvons nous rapprocher suffisamment, il sera possible de capturer le dragon. Mais la priorité n'est pas de la capturer...

\- … mais de l'obliger à utiliser son pouvoir qui permet de voyager dans le temps, termine l'homme. Quand il le fera...

\- … tu en profiteras pour te rapprocher de lui et retourner dans ton époque, conclu Harold.

\- Ne refaites jamais ça, dit Astrid en frissonnant. Ne terminez pas les phrases l'un de l'autre. C'est dérangeant.

Les deux hommes échangent un grand sourire avant de remettre leurs casques puis reprennent les airs, Astrid et Tempête les suivant à bonne allure. Le plan est communiqué aux autres patrouilleurs et à Jenny. Près d'une heure est nécessaire pour que le dragon, à force de harcèlement, se décide à utiliser son pouvoir. L'air autour de lui devient flou et le dragon commence à disparaître. Dans un geste désespéré, Krokmou se glisse derrière son homonyme et, prenant de la vitesse, le percute brutalement, l'envoyant dans l'air trouble qui entoure le dragon. Les patrouilleurs et les deux Guides voient le dragon et les deux visiteurs du passé disparaître devant eux.

\- Il n'a même pas dit au-revoir! proteste Jenny.

Harold surveille les travaux avec attention et n'entend donc pas quand Astrid se glisse derrière lui.

\- Tu comptes rester là longtemps? demande la jeune femme.

\- Non, répond Harold. Je voulais juste vérifier que tout avance bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Varek est tellement enthousiasmé par ton idée qu'il veillera à ce que tout soit parfait.

\- Je sais, je sais. Désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est ton côté Chef qui te pousse à toujours vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les tiens. Je dois avouer que cette idée de réserve est intrigante. Tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher?

\- J'en ai la certitude, répond Harold en souriant. Et grâce à ces réserves, les dragons seront protégés et pourront vivre pour voir le futur.

\- Si tu le dis. En parlant de futur, un des enfants vient de découvrir l'un de ses dons : il peut prévoir le futur. Bien entendu, ce n'est que le futur immédiat mais ça peut se révéler pratique. Gothi a demandé à ce que tu ailles voir l'enfant, il n'était pas très rassuré. Comme tu as un don pour toujours trouver les mots justes, elle s'est dit que tu pourrais l'aider. Et puis, il fait partie des derniers enfants nés avec des dons.

\- Il est sur Berk?

\- Oui, tu veux le voir maintenant?

\- Absolument. Je pense que son don va avoir une portée très significative sur futur. En particulier sur celui de nos descendants. Je crois qu'il serait prudent de consigner ce qu'il peut voir du futur.

* * *

 **Et voilà! La boucle est bouclée! C'est quand même dingue toutes ces histoires, comment ils font pour s'y retrouver les auteurs qui se spécialisent dans les voyages temporels?!**


	90. Chapitre spécial 06

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic. Ce chapitre est pour m'excuser de la semaine dernière, quand je vous ai fait faux bond. L'idée de ce chapitre était que Valka montrait à Astrid, enceinte de 8 mois à peu près, ses _dossiers_ sur Harold quand il était petit. Je pense avoir réussi à coller au thème.**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre soutien tout au long de cette fic (qui a été loooongue) et pour vos commentaires, que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Maintenant, je vais prendre une pause de deux mois afin de recharger mes batteries et de revoir toute les saisons de Merlin pour ma prochaine fic. **

**Passez de bonnes vacances et un bon été. Encore merci.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Ouf, ça fait du bien de s'asseoir, soupire Astrid en s'installant sur le canapé. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi pénible. Je crois que je vais devenir folle.

\- Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps, console Valka. Un mois environ?

\- Selon nos calculs, cinq semaines, corrige Astrid. Harold a tout préparé à la maison et nous n'attendons plus que le mini-Harold.

\- Ou la mini-Astrid, lance Harold en passant devant le salon pour se rendre dans le jardin avec son père et les dragons.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas demandé? s'enquiert Valka.

\- Non, nous voulons que ça soit une surprise, répond Astrid. J'ai conscience que ça complique un peu les choses au niveau de la préparation mais nous avons décidé de faire ainsi pour tous nos enfants, si nous en avons d'autres après celui-ci, ou celle-ci.

\- C'est votre choix, je peux le respecter. Mais j'avoue quand même que j'aimerais bien savoir si je vais avoir un petit-fils ou une petite fille.

\- Vous aurez la surprise, comme tout le monde. Urgh.

\- Un problème? S'alarme Valka en se levant précipitamment de son fauteuil.

\- Non, non, ce n'est rien, rassure Astrid. Bébé a juste décidé que l'heure de la sieste est terminée et me le fait savoir. Je jure que c'est un mini-Harold. Je suis certaine que si c'est un garçon, il sera aussi adorable que son père, mais encore plus mignon vu que ce sera un bébé.

\- Oui, chaque mère pense la même chose, acquiesce Valka. Je me souviens, quand Harold est né, je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard. Je n'avais rien vu d'aussi parfait. Même si, et heureusement, il ne ressemblait pas à un mini-Stoïck. Harold est un bon mélange de mon physique et du caractère de son père.

\- Il a pourtant les mêmes yeux que Stoïck.

\- Oui et ça lui va parfaitement. Oh, tu veux voir des photos? J'en ai des albums complets!

\- J'aimerais beaucoup.

Valka se lève et quitte le salon. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard en portant un gros carton contenant divers albums et quelques jouets.

\- J'ai tout gardé, dit Valka avec fierté. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai jamais pensé à te les montré alors que vous êtes ensemble depuis onze ans et mariés depuis un an.

\- Nous avions d'autres choses qui retenaient notre attention, pas la peine de vous en vouloir. Alors, par quoi commençons-nous?

– Cet album! Ce sont les premières photos d'Harold quand il était encore à la maternité. Voici la toute première. Il avait deux semaines à ce moment-là et venait enfin d'être libéré de l'aile des prématurés. Stoïck n'osait même pas le toucher, il disait qu'il avait peur de le casser!

Tout en parlant, Valka indique une photo montrant un nouveau-né endormi, chaudement habillé et et portant un bonnet blanc pour protéger sa tête. Le bébé est dans les bras d'un Stoïck bien plus jeune qui semble très mal à l'aise mais aussi émerveillé.

\- Ma belle-mère a été obligée de menacer Stoïck pour lui faire comprendre qu'un bébé ne se casse pas, et surtout pas en ne faisant que le toucher. Oh, cette photo a été prise quand nous sommes sortis de la maternité. Harold entrait dans la maison pour la première fois.

La photo présente Stoïck et Valka, souriants, se tenant devant leur maison. Valka tient Harold et le bébé a les yeux ouverts et regarde l'objectif.

\- Je te prêterai les albums, tu pourras prendre ton temps pour les regarder, propose Valka. Je vais juste te montrer les photos importantes. Tiens, celle-ci par exemple : les premiers pas d'Harold. Nous avons eu de la chance de pouvoir le photographier pile au bon moment. Ce chenapan s'est mis à courir presque dès qu'il a su marcher. Stoïck a failli faire une crise de nerfs quand il a découvert qu'on avait oublié de sécuriser la maison. J'ai été obligée de garder Harold dans mes bras durant les deux jours suivants, le temps que Stoïck installe des protections partout. Quand Harold a enfin été relâché, il s'est fait un devoir de tester toutes les protections. C'est à croire qu'il voulait avoir un accident. Heureusement, Stoïck avait pensé à tout et nous n'avons eu à craindre qu'Harold mette ses doigts dans une prise ou autre.

La photo désignée montre un Harold se tenant droit sur ses petites jambes et faisant un pas, d'un air très déterminé, tout en s'agrippant légèrement à une main. Valka tourne la page et rigole en voyant la photo suivante. Astrid joint son rire à celui de la soigneuse en voyant un Harold âgé de deux ans, selon la date inscrite sous la photo, penché sur son père qui dort sur le canapé. L'enfant tient des feutres et est occupé à peindre sur le visage de Stoïck.

\- Ça aurait été criminel de ne pas immortaliser une telle scène, confie Valka entre deux rires. Stoïck était très embarrassé en se réveillant et en découvrant le chef d'œuvre de son fils.

\- Harold s'est fait grondé? demande Astrid avec curiosité.

\- Non. Nous lui avons expliqué qu'il ne peut pas dessiner sur les gens et il a compris. Bien entendu, je lui ai dit que son papa était une exception.

Les deux femmes rient de plus belle et continuent à feuilleter l'album. Valka commente quelques photos tandis qu'Astrid découvre l'enfance de son mari. Elle tombe en arrêt devant une photo d'Harold, pagé de six ans, vêtu de noir et étant assis près de son père sous un arbre dans le jardin. Tous deux arborent des expressions sérieuses et tristes.

\- Le jour de l'enterrement de ma belle-mère, dit Valka doucement. Harold adorait sa grand-mère et à son âge, malgré son esprit brillant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait plus la voir. Mais il a tout de même senti que son père était triste et il est resté avec lui toute la journée, ne parlant que très peu. Stoïck m'a confié plus tard qu'il était reconnaissant d'avoir eu Harold avec lui durant cette journée, ça l'a aidé à ne pas se perdre dans son chagrin et à se concentrer sur le futur. Harold a été très calme durant les jours suivant l'enterrement mais il a vite retrouvé sa joie de vivre et Stoïck n'est pas resté triste trop longtemps.

\- Quel âge avait votre belle-mère? questionne Astrid.

\- Soixante-douze ans. Elle et son mari ont eu Stoïck assez tard. Ma belle-mère était malade depuis plusieurs années, depuis la mort de son mari dans un accident. Elle a lutté avec force mais elle a finalement perdu le combat. Elle est morte dans son sommeil, sans trop de souffrances. J'ai expliqué tout ça à Harold quelques années plus tard, quand il était en âge de comprendre.

\- Et vos parents?

\- Ils sont tous deux encore vivants et font un tour du monde sans fin. Ils sont partis quand Harold avait quatre ans et ne sont toujours pas décidés à rentrer.

\- Ça doit être bien de voyager ainsi sans avoir à se soucier de rien, commente Astrid.

\- Oh, je ne dirais pas qu'ils n'ont à se soucier de rien, corrige Valka, ils vont là où le vent les pousse et ne sont jamais sûrs de trouver un toit pour la nuit. Leurs partenaires sont heureusement assez grands pour pouvoir les abriter en cas de besoin. Ce sont des cauchemars monstrueux. Mes parents se sont rencontrés à un stage pour les partenaires de cette race et ils sont restés en contact avant de décider de se marier. Pas très original mais leur histoire dure encore.

\- J'espère qu'Harold et moi connaîtrons une histoire aussi longue.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Quand mon fils te regarde, il donne l'impression de contempler le soleil : émerveillé et incapable de détourner le regard, au point d'en avoir mal aux yeux parfois mais il préférerait devenir aveugle plutôt que ne plus t'avoir dans sa vie.

\- Oh, hum, ce n'est pas vr...

\- Ce sont ces propres paroles, révèle Valka avec un sourire.

\- Cet idiot, renifle Astrid, il ne peut pas faire des compliments maladroits comme tout le monde?

\- Ce ne serait pas Harold s'il faisait comme tout le monde.

Astrid acquiesce et tourne la page de l'album photo. Les deux femmes le terminent et passent au suivant. Valka énonce quelques anecdotes quand elle se penche soudain en avant pour désigner une photo en particulier. Cette dernière montre Harold, debout dans un des prés bordant la clinique. Il est à côté d'un dragon vipère rouge.

\- Oh, c'est quand Harold a décidé qu'il voulait devenir un Guide! s'exclame Valka. Il n'avait que neuf ans mais il été déjà très décidé. Il m'aidait à faire voler ce vipère qui avait eu une aile brisée dans un atterrissage en catastrophe à cause d'une tempête. Le dragon avait peur de reprendre les airs et je ne parvenais pas à le rassurer. Mes collègues n'avaient pas plus de succès que moi. Harold, qui était venu m'apporter du courrier qui avait été déposé à la maison par erreur plutôt qu'à la clinique, a décidé de passer un peu de temps avec le dragon vipère. Encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais après trois heures de discussions, le dragon vipère s'est envolé et a fait quelques tours avant de se poser au sol. J'ai vite pris mon téléphone pour faire des photos et j'ai pris celle-ci lorsque Harold est allé féliciter le dragon. Ce dernier n'a plus jamais eu peur de voler et il est retourné avec sa partenaire deux jours plus tard. Quant à Harold, il m'a dit ce soir-là qu'il voulait devenir Guide et qu'il ferait tout pour y parvenir. Stoïck et moi étions surpris mais nous connaissions suffisamment Harold pour savoir que ce n'était pas une décision inconsidérée. D'ailleurs, Harold s'était déjà renseigné et savait quelles démarches entreprendre pour parvenir à son objectif. Il avait tout préparé méticuleusement.

\- Et tout ça est partit par la fenêtre, commente Astrid en souriant.

\- C'est vrai. Il n'avait pas prévu que nous l'enverrions sur Berk et qu'il rencontrerait Rand et deviendrait son apprenti. Dans un sens, c'est grâce à nous qu'il est devenu Guide plus tôt qu'il ne l'espérait.

\- C'est aussi grâce à vous que nous nous sommes rencontrés, ajoute doucement Astrid en massant son ventre arrondi.

\- Oui. Mais vu comment vous vous comportiez au départ, il était difficile d'imaginer que ça finirait avec un mariage et bientôt un enfant.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est en grande partie ma faute. J'étais une jeune écervelée à cette époque. Heureusement qu'Harold était là pour me remettre la tête sur les épaules.

\- Mon fils n'est pas innocent dans cette histoire, il était tellement contrarié que nous l'ayons inscrit sans le lui dire qu'il passait sa mauvaise humeur sur toi vu que vous vous affrontiez continuellement.

\- Vraiment?

\- Il me l'a avoué un soir quand il m'a appelé. Sa journée avait été particulièrement mauvaise et il ne cessait de se plaindre de _la blonde qui pense être meilleure que tout le monde_. Son discours a changé au fil des mois.

\- Pareil pour moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de me plaindre à mes parents.

Valka tourne la page de l'album et les deux femmes se replongent dans l'enfance d'Harold. Elles passent plusieurs autres albums en riant aux anecdotes contées par Valka. Vers la fin du dernier album, Astrid s'arrête sur une photo montrant Harold assit seul près du petit lac qui se trouve à côté de la clinique. Le jeune garçon a le dos voûté et un air de profonde misère sur le visage. Stoïck est assis à côté de lui, un bras passé sur les épaules de son fils.

\- C'est le jour où l'Ancien que nous avons consulté pour la première fois a dit qu'Harold n'avait pas de partenaire, explique Valka. Harold était effondré. Il voulait un partenaire depuis la première fois où il est monté sur un dragon. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas devenir Guide sans un partenaire. Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, Harold est sortit sans un mot. Nous l'avons laissé tranquille, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de solitude. Stoïck et moi avons commencé à le chercher quand la nuit s'est mise à tomber. Nous l'avons trouvé là, près du lac, à broyer du noir, l'air si malheureux que nous en aurions pleuré s'il n'avait pas fallu se montrer forts pour le soutenir. Stoïck l'a rejoint et lui a dit qu'il arrivait parfois que les Anciens se trompent ou que le choix du partenaire soit si délicat que les Anciens ne parviennent pas à le cerner avec certitude. C'était un moment très triste et poignant. Mais ils faisaient une si belle image, les deux hommes de ma vie, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre cette photo. Harold n'a pas pleuré ce jour-là, mais il laissé échappé quelques larmes plus tard. Nous avons consulté d'autres Anciens jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux dise que le partenaire d'Harold ne se trouvait pas parmi les races communes et qu'il serait difficile à trouver mais que ce n'était pas sans espoir. Je me souviens encore du soulagement d'Harold en entendant ces mots. Pourtant, il n'y a pas cru tout de suite. Il a consulté encore quelques Anciens pour se le faire confirmer. Il est même allé revoir le premier. Cet Ancien était étonné que le résultat soit différent mais il a confirmé que le partenaire d'Harold était bel et bien quelque part dans le monde et qu'il attendait simplement de le rencontrer. Harold était fou de joie en entendant ces mots. Mais il a vite déchanté quand il a compris qu'il risquait de passer encore des années sans partenaire.

\- Je pense que l'attente valait le coup, dit Astrid. Il est difficile de trouver des partenaires aussi proches qu'Harold et Krokmou.

\- C'est aussi mon avis. Et je pense qu'Harold est finalement content d'avoir dû attendre.

\- Attendre quoi? s'enquiert Harold en entrant dans le salon.

Il se fige sur place en voyant le carton vide et les différents albums éparpillés un peu partout sur le canapé et la table. Une expression emplie d'horreur et de déni se peint sur son visage.

\- Maman, par pitié, dis-moi que ce ne sont pas les albums photos me concernant.

\- Désolée, mon chéri, dit Valka joyeusement. Astrid et moi parlions du bébé et j'ai pensé qu'elle aimerait voir quelques photos de toi quand tu étais enfant.

\- Ça a été très instructif, ajoute Astrid avec un grand sourire. J'ai particulièrement aimé la photo où tu es nu comme un vers et cours partout dans la maison parce que tu ne veux pas prendre ton bain.

\- J'avais trois ans! proteste Harold.

\- J'espère que notre enfant ne sera pas aussi difficile que toi.

\- Oh, Harold, je prête les albums à Astrid. Assure-toi de charger le carton sur la selle de Krokmou. Il ne faut pas laisser Astrid le soulever, il est assez lourd.

\- Mamaaaan! gémit Harold.

* * *

 **Pauvre Harold, il aura souffert jusqu'à la fin...**


	91. Annonce

**Bien le bonsoir!**

 ** **Je tiens juste à vous prévenir que j'ai publié une sorte de tableau pour vous communiquer les annonces liées aux fics, ça m'évitera d'avoir à ajouter les annonces à chaque fics et vous ne recevrez pas les messages des dizaines de fois. Allez voir dans ma liste d'histoires pour trouver le tableau.****

 ** ** ** **À bientôt!********


End file.
